The Truth Hurts
by Cutebabe79
Summary: Set after Charlie & Brett's car accident, Joey returns to the Bay to see her brother. Is Joey ready to face Charlie again? How will Joey react to finding out Charlie's moved on with Angelo...or has she?
1. Chapter 1

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Summary: Set after Charlie & Brett's car accident, Joey returns to the Bay to see her brother. Is Joey ready to face Charlie again? How will Joey react to finding out Charlie's moved on with Angelo...or has she? As the secrets and lies Charlie has been keeping about Ruby begin to unravel - who will Charlie turn to?_

_Disclaimer: C7 & Home & Away own all the characters/locations etc. I will be using some exact scenes from the show so full credit goes to H&A for them - I just use them for my own advantage to spin them the way we all wish they should have been._

_Spoilers included on the latest Charlie/Ruby storyline in Aust. so if you haven't seen it or don't want to know...come back and read this fic in a few weeks._

_Rating: K+_

_Firstly I'd like to say a huge thanks to AuthorW for helping me out with this fic. For providing me with some fantastic ideas and suggestions for this story. This story wouldn't be half as good without your input. So thanks! And keep those ideas flowing for the rest of the story lol!_

**Chapter One**

Charlie paced her room silently. Thinking quietly to herself. _Aden and Belle's wedding was so amazingly beautiful. They're lucky. They get to spend their whole lives together. I'm glad they found each other. I was lucky when I found – _knock knock! Sighing she exited her room, looking back at her dress she wore at the wedding lying on her bed, then down at her normal clothes she had just changed into. _Great that's...Angelo. Why did he have to insist we go out on a date after Aden and Belle's wedding? Not even sure if I should talk to him about the wedding. Belle is his ex after all. Could be an awkward conversation...another awkward conversation. That feels like it sums up my whole relationship with him. He's great guy really, accidental murderer aside, and he should be the perfect guy for me but....he's not. I know the reason why. Always have. He'll never be...Joey. Nobody will ever be Joey, I need to accept that and stop comparing him to her. Or else it will never work between us. She's not coming back, and Angelo's just...Angelo's just not the right person for me. So why am I with him?_

Opening up the door, she found Angelo standing on the doorstep. "Angelo...hey," Charlie said politely. "Wow Charlie you look amazing," Angelo breathed. Charlie eyed him suspiciously. "Okay that was probably a bit much considering you're in casual clothing, and if I'd seen you today in your dress I'm sure I would have been more over the top...but you still look great," Angelo explained. "Right...um thanks. So where are you taking me today?" she said changing the subject. "It's a surprise. It's not too far from here, but rather than walk I thought we'd take your car. Sound good?" he asked casually. _If only she would just trust me. I've made some mistakes, but all I want is for her to open up to me. We've gone through so much, and I'm not gonna give up on her. Keep pushing those walls around her, and they might just break...one of these days. _"Sure. Why not? I'll ah just grab my bag," Charlie replied as she walked back into the living room to grab it. She paused hesitantly before re-entering the kitchen. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this date? I can't shrug it off. Is it about Angelo? Or is it just about the date itself?_

Five minutes later the couple were driving towards the wharf. Angelo insisted on driving, as Charlie noted he really wasn't giving up on the whole secret date. Rather than let their conversations, which Angelo always initiated, die out, Charlie decided it was a good idea to talk about the wedding. _Why not? Maybe if I talk about how completely in love Aden and Belle are...Angelo might realize that as much as we like each other...we'll never have the same thing. God why can't I just speak my mind and tell him I feel this way? Because I don't wanta be lonely. Making things work with Angelo is better than...being alone again. Anything's better than being alone right? _"Belle's dress was beautiful, and Aden looked very strapping. It was really sad when Aden didn't turn up at first and Belle told everyone the wedding was off. And then Aden turned up...like her knight in shining armour," Charlie informed him. "Like I did with you?" Angelo asked sweetly. "Duh...not exactly. I just mean well...you know I don't like the whole hero complex. I don't need a guy to rescue me. It was nice seeing them so happy today. They found their soul mate. Gives us hope for the rest of us, that we'll also find that," Charlie told him. "And have you? Found yours?" Charlie stared out the window, "Yes." Angelo smiled. _See I knew if I just gave her some time, she'd open up to me._

Charlie sneaked a look over at him. _He's smiling. He thinks I meant him. I didn't. How can I possibly explain to Angelo that he'll always be my second choice? Not that I have a 'choice' in the matter. It's not like Joey's here and I get to choose. Even if she was...I hurt her so badly. She wouldn't choose me. So there's no harm in sticking with Angelo. Given time, maybe he'll turn out to be my true soul mate. _Wanting to steer the conversation away from all this talk about soul mates, Charlie continued on about the wedding. "The speeches were so beautiful you should've seen Aden and Belle, they were really emotional. It was cute...why are we here?" Charlie suddenly looked out the window as she recognised the street they had just turned into. The one where Angelo parked his car, not a few metres down from a certain sailor girl's house. _Why would he bring me here? This is a coincidence right? I mean it's not like he knows my...ex...used to live there. It's not like she's back in town...even though she should be. Three months...three months ended several days ago. Maybe she is back. No she's not, I can feel it. I was right when I said three months is forever. Besides it's not like I can simply say to Angelo, "Hey can I just pop over to that run down house over there? Just wanta see if my old flame is still out at sea."_

"I know it doesn't seem like the most romantic spot I just...trust me. Hired a boat, all we have to do is go five or ten minutes out of the headlands. It's the most perfect spot, you're gonna love it," Angelo insisted. _What the hell? No way is this a coincidence. A boat, a picnic, and a perfect spot? Déjà vu much? This can't be happening. It's like I'm reliving it all again. The date with Joey on the Blaxland. No not date, it wasn't a date at that point. But it's still our place. Where we both realized how much we felt for one another. I can't be here again...reliving all the pain of my mistakes. I can't be here with Angelo. _"I'm not sure I'm up for going out on a boat really, I might've had too much champagne, I think," Charlie tried to make excuses. Angelo looked over at her strangely, "You seem fine to me." Charlie continued pushing for them to leave, "No I really would just prefer if we went somewhere else." _Anywhere else that doesn't remind me of Joey. Who am I kidding? Every single place in this town reminds me of her some way or another._

Deep in her thoughts, trying to devise a good enough reason for them to leave, Charlie turned around to face Angelo while walking out onto the road. Not noticing the speeding red car screaming down the street, Charlie walked into its path. "Charlie, look out," Angelo tried to warn. The car swerved slightly to avoid fatal impact, but still clipped her harshly against her hip, crushing it with a loud crunch. Charlie collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Angelo rushed to her side, checking for a pulse, as the car that hit Charlie swerved into a lamp post. "Charlie?" Angelo begged as he felt a pulse, but was still concerned how badly his girlfriend had been injured. "Charlie? Charlie," Angelo panicked as he realized she wasn't waking up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the driver get out of his vehicle, but all Angelo cared about was making sure Charlie was safe. _One minute we're having a nice...slightly awkward conversation...the next...I can't lose her._

Charlie slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the pain from her hip sunk in. She blinked a few times, before looking down at her hip. The memories of the painful crunch of the car hitting her flooded her mind. Looking around she noticed a Doctor at the foot of her bed, looking over her medical file. "Ah Ms Buckton you're awake. I'm Sid Walker, I'm one of the new Doctors here and I'll be helping out with your case and recovery. How are you feeling?" Sid asked politely. "Like I got run over by a car," Charlie groaned. "Well I'll organise some more pain medication for that. But first I think you're family would really like to see you Charlie. They're outside and extremely worried about you, but if you aren't up to it..." Sid said. "No it's fine. I'd like to see my sister and Dad, and uh Morag I guess," Charlie winced slightly at the continuing pain. "What about Jo?" Sid questioned.

_Huh? Jo? _"Huh?" Charlie panicked. "Jo? Well when you were waking up, you groaned that name several times. I just assumed that was the guy out there with your family, you're um boyfriend," Sid mentioned. "Well um actually...I..." Charlie stuttered. _Joey? Of course I asked for Jo. How can I possibly explain that to this Doctor? Or Angelo...if he had of been here...well I guess that answers the question of where my heart lies. _Sid watched quietly as he saw Charlie struggle with her thoughts. "Well I'll just go get that medication and let your family in," Sid stated as he placed the chart back on the end of Charlie's bed and walked out of the room. Charlie turned away from the door, as she wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. _My subconscious asked for Joey when I woke up. I should've known I couldn't just keep these feelings hidden deep inside. It doesn't matter how long we're apart, she's still the first person I think of when I open my eyes every day._

Several minutes later, Charlie was surrounded by Ruby, Ross and Morag. Angelo had gone off to get her a glass of water. "Are you sure you're not in any pain?" Ross asked her. "No, I'm much better now my hips back in place. Stop worrying," Charlie tried to convince him. "Is there anything we can get for you?" Ruby asked her big sister. "No. I guess you heard how the accident happened?" Charlie realized as she stared up at her father and step-mother. _I knew I should've just told them about Angelo and I. But maybe I knew why I didn't want to tell them deep down. Because admitting I'm in a relationship with him to my family means...I really am in a relationship with him. _"Charlie they know about Angelo," Ruby informed her. "I'm sorry Dad," Charlie apologised knowing her father was not going to be happy or approve. Ross proved her right when he responded, "I'm not gonna pretend that I'm over the moon about it, given the history for all of us. But it's not really up for us to judge is it?" "Might've been nice if we heard it from you first though," Morag finally spoke up for the first time. _I guess she's right about that _Charlie admitted.

Angelo strode back towards Charlie's hospital room, cup of water in hand for his girlfriend. Before entering the room, he bumped into Dr. Walker. "You're the guy treating Charlie. How is she? Really? I know Charlie will probably put on a disguise, masking her pain," Angelo told the Doctor. "You're not wrong about that," Sid agreed, "But she's a tough one. We'll give her some more pain relief shortly and I'm sure after a few days rest here she'll be right to go home. She'll be on crutches for a little while, might need some physiotherapy to help her back on her feet for a while. The nurse, Julie, informed me she's a cop, so I think she'll be on desk duty for a while, before she's ready to get back into the swing of things...um ah..." "Angelo. Angelo Rosetta," Angelo struck out his hand to shake Sid's. "Right...Angelo of course," Sid shook his hand. _Well that's interesting, _Sid thought to himself. "Well I should probably get in there and check how she's going," Angelo said as he moved towards Charlie's room.

Angelo walked in quietly moving behind Ruby and Ross, who were next to Charlie's bed, and leaned over to pass Charlie the cup of water. _Complete silence since I walked into the room, that's not a good sign _Angelo realized even though he knew how Ross and Morag would react to him being Charlie's boyfriend. "Hey," he whispered. The party turned as Brett was brought into the room and the nurses placed his bed on the opposite side of the room. Ruby recognised him instantly, turning straight to Charlie demanding "What's he doing here?" Angelo noticed Ruby's reaction and questioned the younger girl, "You know that guy?" "Yeah he's...ah a friend's brother," Ruby struggled as she looked at Charlie, unsure if Charlie had ever told Angelo about Joey. _I'm certain she hasn't, she won't even talk to me about Joey. I know she still misses her, she tries to keep it hidden. I know she's trying to move on with Angelo but she's only making things harder on herself. She'll never love him the way she loves Joey. But what do I know, I'm just her little sister right?_

"He's the guy who hit Charlie," Angelo informed the group. _Brett did this to me? Did I really deserve this for what I did to Joey? Oh God Joey, I can't let Angelo find out about her from Brett. _"Brett was driving the car?" she demanded, then yelled "Angelo please leave it," as he strode over angrily at Brett. "For the record mate I know you were speeding you were well over the limit," Angelo shouted at Brett angrily. "No Angelo, don't please," Charlie begged her boyfriend, knowing precisely where this conversation could end up if Angelo didn't keep out of it. "Where do you get off having a go at me mate? I'm not the one who caused the accident," Brett accused. "You are gonna be charged with dangerous driving," Angelo continued to harass Brett. "Dad make him stop it. It was my fault," Charlie begged. _It was my fault. Maybe not the accident entirely but...everything else with...Joey...that was all my fault. _"Yeah that's right. You got a family, you wrecked the only family I ever had. Joey's never coming back 'cause of you," Brett yelled across the room. Charlie held back the tears threatening to release. _'Joey's never coming back 'cause of you.' _Those words hit Charlie hard. _She's not coming back. I knew that three months would turn into forever. I was right, she'll never forgive me._

"What are you talking about? If you're trying to cause more trouble for yourself," Angelo demanded. "Angelo stop it," Charlie screamed at him. _I'm in enough pain already, I don't need this right now._ "Ow ow," Charlie winced in pain. "For God's sake look what you're doing. Come away," Ross demanded as he stormed over to Angelo dragging him away from Brett. "What's going on in here?" asked one of the doctors as he entered the room. "Um she's in quite a bit of pain," Ruby informed the Doctor. The Doctor leaned over Charlie with his stethoscope against her chest, "Take some deep breathes for me okay Charlie. I'll top up your medication. And I strongly suggest you all go home, give our patients some rest." "I'd like to stay if I could," Angelo informed Charlie. "No I just wanta sleep," Charlie refused.

"That's fine. I don't mind sitting here next to you, make sure Speed Driver over there doesn't give you a hard time," Angelo insisted. "Angelo really I think it would be best if--" "Charlie, I'm staying. You don't get a say in this," Angelo stated as he grabbed a chair and moved it beside Charlie's bed and sat down. "Fine," Charlie sighed, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with him. Ross stared at Charlie's reactions to Angelo staying closely, knowing full well his daughter didn't return the strong feelings Angelo had for his daughter. Nevertheless he didn't want to intervene, so he simply said lightly, "We'll see you sweetheart." Morag led Ross out of the room, as Ruby yelled out "I'll meet you at the car in a minute." Turning to face her sister, Ruby once again asked "Are you sure you're alright sis?" "I'm fine Rubes. I'm sure I'll be even better once I get more pain meds into me," Charlie tried to smile.

Joey made her way silently into the hospital. Shaking the feeling of dread that had washed over her since she entered the building, she walked over to the front desk. Nurse Julie was sitting at the station, filing some patient records when Joey walked up to her. "Hi. I'm here about my brother, I got a call saying he was in a car accident. Brett Collins," Joey said. "Right yes, he's just returned from having an X-ray. Nothing serious, just a lot of scrapes and bruises, along with some whiplash. He should be right in a day or so. He's in room 215...which is just down the hall there to your left," Julie informed her. "Right thanks. When they X-rayed him, they didn't happen to X-ray his head to check he has a brain at all did they...Never mind. Can't believe he's idiotic enough to run down some girl by accident. How is the girl he hit? She's not..." Joey asked lightly. "Well she's in worse shape. Dislocated hip, and plenty of bruising but I believe she'll be okay after a few weeks rest," Julie explained. "Thanks. I suppose I should go see him now," Joey sighed as she headed off to the hospital room.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Charlie. "Okay I believe you this time when you say you'll be fine. I should get going, Dad and Morag are waiting on me. Make sure she gets some rest," she instructed Angelo. "Absolutely," Angelo smiled. Ruby leaned forward and hugged Charlie slightly. Charlie tried her best to ignore the pain it caused. Joey stood at the door of the room for a second, before sighing heavily and slipping in silently. Moving directly to her brother's bed, she didn't even bother to look over at the other people in the room. _Just a quick visit, make sure Brett's okay, maybe stick around for a few days, then I'll get outta town. Don't wanta bump into...anyone right now. _"Brett. How ya been?" she asked quietly. Brett stared up at his sister, "What are you doing here?"

Ruby whipped around the moment she heard Joey's voice. Angelo noticed how curious and surprised Ruby appeared, as Charlie closed her eyes trying to ignore the voice in her head. _That's all it was. Just a voice in my head. Joey's not coming back. _"Geez Brett, the hospital called about the accident. Thought I'd stop by, make sure you're alright....what's wrong?" Joey finally asked as she watched how angry Brett seemed. Ruby whipped back around to see Charlie's reaction to her former flame's return. Shaking Charlie's hand, Ruby realized her sister was afraid of facing Joey. Charlie slowly opened her eyes, taking in the view of her ex-girlfriend standing a few metres away. Angelo observed how Charlie stared intently at the young girl that had walked into the room. _Who is she? _As if answering his question, Charlie finally found her voice, murmuring "Joey?" Angelo noted the young girl stiffen at the sound of her voice been called. Turning around slightly, she looked almost scared as her face fell upon the two Buckton sisters...or well Charlie more specifically. Joey stared at her ex across the room, noting the guy sitting next to her...holding her hand. Joey steeled herself, holding back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, as she finally uttered the name she'd been avoiding saying for three months – "Charlie?"


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks for all your fantastic feedback on the first chapter. Hope you're liking my spin on this storyline!_

**Chapter Two**

Charlie lied quietly in her hospital bed, trying desperately to forget the memories of yesterday. Brett had been released half an hour ago, and Charlie was disappointed when Joey hadn't come to pick him up. Brett had glared at Charlie as he left the room, threatening that he didn't want to see her anywhere near his sister because she screwed up Joey and ruined any chance for the siblings to salvage their relationship when Joey bailed and that next time he won't swerve to try and avoid hitting her. Minutes later Charlie smiled as Ruby entered the room...but frowned slightly when she saw Angelo follow her in with a huge bouquet of flowers. _Great just what I need now. I avoided all his questions last night, no way will he continue to let me evade_ _what he wants to know. Who is Joey and why does her return change everything? _"How you feeling?" he asked passing her the flowers. "Much more comfortable," she responded. "Angelo why don't you go and put these in a vase for Charlie?" Ruby suggested. As Angelo huffed out of the room, Ruby turned to her sister, "So what happened?" "What do you mean?" Charlie tried to avoid the subject. "Don't act like I'm six years old Charlz. Joey? Last night? After I had to leave to catch up with Dad and Morag...well did you girls talk?" Ruby fired off her questions.

Charlie looked away from Ruby, "No we didn't." "What? Why not Charlz? The love of your life returns--" "Shush Rubes, Angelo could come back and--" "Don't shush me Charlz. How could you two not have talked after...everything you went through?" Ruby questioned. "I dunno Rubes. I guess she wasn't ready. Not that I blame her. Look you left, she chatted with Brett for a minute, and then she left. That's all. I didn't get a chance to..." _To what? Convince her to forgive me? Convince her I've changed? God the look on her face when she saw Angelo sitting with me...I haven't changed...and that's the problem. _"I'm sorry Charlie. I know how badly you wanted her to return so you can try and fix things. Did you even find out if she's back for good?" Ruby realized. "No. From her conversation with Brett, it didn't sound like her being back would be a permanent arrangement. And if Brett's the only thing keeping her here...she'll probably be gone before I even get the chance to see her," Charlie wiped away some tears that trickled down her cheeks. "So does Angelo know?" Ruby finally asked. "No. He kept asking me about her after she left, and Brett had fallen asleep. But I just kept changing the subject until he gave up," Charlie informed her. "You need to tell him Charlie. He'll find out sooner or later. You know that secrets always come out," Ruby insisted not noticing how Charlie turned away, how she prayed that Ruby was wrong about secrets always coming out.

"I know. I just don't know how he'll react. That's a lie, I know that it won't faze him too much – me being in a relationship with another woman. But..." Charlie trailed off. "But what?" Ruby pushed. "But he won't accept it...knowing that he's my second choice," Charlie admitted. "Then why? Why are you with him? I know you believe that Joey will never forgive you...and that being with Angelo is better than being alone...but you're not happy. I see it in your eyes. You like Angelo sure, but you don't love him like you love--" Ruby was interrupted by Charlie clearing her throat to announce Angelo's return. Ruby decided she needed to let her sister have some time alone with her boyfriend, hoping her sister would be honest with the guy for once in her life. "I'm gonna leave you two to...talk. I gotta get to school anyway. As cool a sister as you are Charlz...I doubt you'll be willing to write me a note to get out of classes right?" Ruby asked cheekily. "Not a chance in hell, so go on get outta here," Charlie laughed.

Looking up at Angelo after Ruby left, she noticed how empathetic he looked. "Charlie I'm really sorry about last night. I think it was just the shock of the accident, seeing you get hit like that," he confessed. "I know," Charlie simply replied. "You're probably thinking it's the worst thing I coulda done as far as your dad and Morag go right?" Angelo pointed out. Charlie tried not to shake her head. _That's about the last thing on my mind. How Dad and Morag reacted to my relationship with Angelo? All I can think about is whether Joey's still here. Or if she's already taken off now she knows her only family, Brett, is okay. What other reason does she have to stay? It's clear she knows I'm with Angelo, she probably thinks I couldn't care less about her now. She couldn't be more wrong. _"Um didn't help anything," Charlie replied. "Charlie this morning I wanted to go around there and pick up Brett Collins and arrest him but obviously you've got some kind of history with him," Angelo hinted to his girlfriend.

_What is it with Charlie and the Collins siblings? I know I'm missing something. What isn't she telling me? _"Yeah and you're not to charge him under any circumstance," Charlie demanded. _I know he needs to know about Joey, but if he charges Brett I know it will all come out in the open again. I don't know if I can go through all that again. Joey knows full well I'll never be 100% comfortable with all this. But I'd like the chance to be okay with it. I'll never be able to give her a reason to stay...if she hasn't already left. _"I'm not?" Angelo continued his questioning. Charlie bluntly replied, "I don't want this blowing up into a mess. It was my fault anyway." _All of this is my fault. _"Am I allowed to ask? Charlie it's obvious you have some kind of history with this girl, so what aren't you telling me?" Angelo softly demanded. "It's nothing," Charlie tried to convince him. "Well if I was to take a guess...You know before this Joey girl turned up last night, I assumed you were talking about a guy. The way Brett reacted to you, I imagined this Joey guy was the one you were involved with before you and I got back together. Then this girl turns up, and you still act like she's your...ex...She's the one you're involved with isn't she?" Angelo finally realized. "Yes and no," Charlie revealed. "Is it possible you can be a little more specific?" Angelo claimed. "Yes Joey's the person I was with and no she and I are currently not involved with one another," Charlie confessed. One word stuck in Angelo's head during this admission, "She?"

Ten minutes later, Charlie was concluding her confession about her relationship with Joey. For the first time since Angelo had returned, she told him the complete truth about her past relationship. Charlie told him about how she first met the young woman, and how her feelings changed for her with the more time they spent together. After finally confessing her feelings for Joey, they had begun a relationship that had been the most amazing time of her life...before she cheated on Joey with Hugo, destroying any trust Joey had placed in her, and forcing the younger brunette to leave the Bay...and Charlie. "I don't blame her for leaving me. And I don't blame her for not contacting me either. I guess that's made it a bit hard to get closure," Charlie finished. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Angelo simply asked. "I did tell you there was someone else. Does it really matter whether it was a man or a woman?" Charlie replied. "Well that depends. Is this something that's gonna raise its head again?" Angelo continued, before asking the question Charlie feared most – "What happens now Joey's come back?"

_What happens now Joey's back? I wish I knew. I just want the chance to talk to her. To explain how much I missed her...to explain that this thing with Angelo...isn't what we shared. It's nowhere close. I'll never have what Joey and I shared with anyone else. But I don't know if I'm strong enough to break up with him, to lose someone who I could learn to love...just for Joey to leave me again. Then I'll have no one again. If she'd forgiven me she wouldn't have sneaked into the hospital yesterday, been so scared at seeing me here...or given me a chance to at least say anything to her. She's not ready to face what happened between us...and I don't know how to fix that. _"I'm with you now that's all you need to know. I don't intend to two time anyone now or in the future," Charlie decided, before noticing, "You're struggling with it aren't you?" Angelo replied honestly, "It's not the woman thing although that was a bit of a shock I admit. Charlie you didn't tell me one of the most important things about yourself. This is a massive piece of information to leave out of a conversation. That and you didn't tell your family we're back together."

_Oh yeah that too. Again, that's the least of my worries. _"You said you understood that," Charlie responded. "Yeah I did but Charlie it's so hard to read you sometimes, you don't open up to anybody you don't let me in. I've made mistakes but I'm here and I wanta be with you. I'm not sure that's what you want," Angelo decided. _I'm not sure what I want either, _Charlie realized. "I don't understand where this is coming from," Charlie lied. "I don't know if I'm the right person for you," Angelo admitted. "Which leaves us where exactly?" Charlie asked him. Before Angelo could answer her, his mobile rang. He looked down at it, sighing. "I've gotta take it, it's work," then without a moment's pause for Charlie to acknowledge this, "Constable Rosetta. Really are you sure? I'll be there in five minutes. I wanta see this for myself. I've gotta go." Angelo turned around to face his...girlfriend...ex..._who knows what we are right now. _"Are you coming back?" she begged. "I'll call you," Angelo claimed before exiting the room, then turning back towards Charlie, "Charlie you need some time to think things over. You need to answer the question honestly – what happens now Joey's back?"

As Angelo walked out of the room, Charlie turned her head away from the doorway, letting some tears fall down her cheek. _Why can't I answer the question? Why won't Joey give us a chance to work things out? Why can't I just be honest with Angelo and tell him that he's never gonna be the person I want to spend the rest of my life with?_

Ruby walked out of the hospital wondering how things were going between Charlie and Angelo. Her thoughts on the couple stopped dead upon spotting Joey standing outside the front entrance, pacing back and forth. Ruby walked behind her friend, greeting her, "Hey." Joey looked up at Ruby, surprised to see the young girl. "Ruby...it's been a while," was all Joey could manage. "So were you planning on pacing back and forth before you finally decide to go in and see Charlie or did you just want to dig a hole in the ground with all your pacing?" Ruby questioned. "Not sure yet. Came here to pick up Brett but kinda wasn't sure if I should go inside. Made it inside a couple times before bailing again. Guess Brett checked himself out by now. So kinda leaning towards the digging a hole right now...seems easier," Joey shrugged. "C'mon let's go for a walk and catch up," Ruby suggested. Joey followed Ruby as they walked away from the hospital. "So I'm guessing you don't want me to go and talk to Charlie...he's with her isn't he? That guy I saw her with last night...her boyfriend?" Joey struggled not to fall apart on the last word. "Angelo. Yeah he is, but if you give them some time now...we might just find the word ex describes him a lot better," Ruby told her.

"Charlie's breaking up with him?" Joey asked hesitantly. "Honestly Joey...I dunno. I know she wants to...a part of her does anyway. She's not happy with him...not like she was when she was with...and just so it's clear – if she breaks up with him, it would've happened if you were here or not. She doesn't want to admit she's made another mistake, getting into another relationship with a guy that's completely wrong for her. I know my sister, and I know she'll never admit it but the only reason she's with him...is she's terrified of being lonely." Joey slowed down and stared at Ruby for a while, "And that's my fault. Because I left. I just took off and left her alone. I don't even know why I was so surprised to see her with a guy. It's pretty much what I expected to happen," Joey admitted. "But it still hurts?" Ruby asked.

Joey nodded her head, "Yeah it does. More than I thought it could. I've spent the last three months trying to forget about everything I went through. And it worked...for a little while. Then I got the call from the hospital. Brett and I have barely spoken since I left because he blames Charlie for everything that went wrong between us. But I had to at least check he's okay I mean he's..." "Your brother," Ruby finished for her. "Yeah. I didn't think it would be a big deal me coming back. It was only supposed to be a quick visit, I wasn't sure I was ready to face...Charlie again. I was right. Seeing her last night with...Angelo. It all came rushing back...the good...and the bad. Yes it hurts seeing her with someone else, but I'm not back here to win her back. It can't work between us, I've accepted that. I've started a whole new life, and things are really starting to work for me. I don't have feelings for Charlie anymore," Joey confessed.

Ruby smiled sadly, rolling her eyes. _Yeah right. Joey might say she doesn't have feelings for Charlie anymore but I can see the truth written all over her face – she's still so in love with Charlie she can't think straight!_ "You know Charlie's hurting too. And I think she's going through the same thing as you. She's just trying to convince herself that she's moved on. When I spoke to her this morning she was confused. You being back changes things for her. She can't keep running from her true feelings. She was terrified at the prospect that you had already left town. She wants the opportunity to make things right with you. I know it'll probably take some time but I really think you both owe it to yourselves to at least talk to each other. Just give her a chance Joey, she might surprise you." Joey chuckled, "I forgot how insightful you are. I came all this way, I guess I can't back out now can I? God look at me," Joey wiped some tears from her eyes, before they spilt down her cheeks, "Can't let her see me like this. Look she's sorting things out...or breaking up with Angelo...or whatever right now and I look like...I dunno a drowned rat or something. Maybe I should just come back later this afternoon and see her."

"You don't look that bad, but maybe you should clean yourself up and see her later on. I know my Dad's stopping by later this morning, so I'm pretty sure she'll be on her own this afternoon and with no Angelo or Brett you guys can have a proper chance to...talk," Ruby informed her. "Okay. Sounds...well scary really...but I know I need this chance...for closure. If I don't...get closure on this relationship then...maybe that's all we both need. Closure, so we can both move on with our lives. I'm not expecting anything more. Thanks Rubes," Joey expressed. "For what? All I did was convince you to talk to her," Ruby pointed out. "Yeah I know, but it's a start. So what are you doing right now? Don't you have school or something?" "Right...school, nearly forgot. I'm sure Bartlett will understand I needed to see Charlie this morning. I should probably get going," Ruby realized. "Want some company on your way there? You can tell me all about how things are going with you and Xavier," Joey suggested. "Well since you insist," Ruby laughed as the two friends headed away from the hospital, back to the Bay.

Ross walked through the hospital halls. Morag had given him a lift, but he had insisted on seeing his daughter on his own. Morag had asked him a lot of questions the previous night. He loved the woman, but she certainly wouldn't let things rest. From the constant questions on how he really feels about Charlie's relationship with the cop-killer, to Charlie's outbursts at the driver Brett, that seemed to be out of character for his eldest daughter. Ross agreed that Charlie was trying to hide something last night, he'd been a cop for many years and knew the signs. But it was Charlie's other secret that could have slipped out, when the first Doctor hinted about the scarring he believed was from a caesarean, that Ross was worried more about.

Oh yes, Morag had asked him about that as well. But he had simply stated the same thing he told the Doctor, it was a scar from another procedure, it couldn't possibly be a caesarean scar. He knew Morag didn't quite believe him, and he knew he needed to talk to his daughter about it. Ruby had been there when the Doctor had made the assumption. Ross didn't want Ruby getting suspicious. Maybe he could convince Charlie to tell Ruby the truth before she finds out on her own accord, or God forbid in one of his episodes he let the truth slip. Ross paused at Charlie's hospital room, glad to note that Brett had been released, but was saddened to see his daughter seated in a wheelchair next to her bed.

Charlie looked up at him as he entered the room. "Dad wasn't sure if I was to expect you today. Is everything okay?" she asked him. "Well I had to come. I'm feeling fine today. It's good to see you out of that bed," he paused before continuing, "Charlie we need to talk, after last night I've been thinking for your sake it might be time to put an end to all the secrets." _Why is he bringing this up again? I thought we made a promise never to talk about it. Why does he have this need to bring the past back here? _"Dad," Charlie quietly begged him. "No please let me finish...I blame myself for this...trait in you. I wrongly led you to believe keeping everything to yourself was the best way," Ross admitted. "No really you don't have to worry, everything's fine," Charlie tried to convince him. "We both know that's not true. This illness of mine...it's cruel and I know what Morag and Ruby never understood. You're over protectiveness when I was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, it was coming from fear. And you were right. I can't be trusted anymore. I'm saying things I can't control," Ross realized.

"No you still have enough control now, let's just cross that bridge when we come to it," Charlie continued to ignore what her father was saying. _I'm not ready to cross this bridge now. Ruby will never forgive me. _"We will come to it darling girl, and it could be sooner than either of us like to think. Part of the reason why I went back to the city was to spare you, but I can't stay away forever. I need my daughters. It would be better if everything was out in the open, better for everyone but especially for you," Ross insisted. He could see Charlie struggling with the idea of the truth being revealed. They'd kept the secret for so long now, he knew a part of Charlie simply believed the lie they have been telling was the truth. It hurt him, knowing that his decisions back then could tear apart his family now. "No please don't ask me to do this okay, I know you're only trying to help but I'm begging you can we please just leave it in the past. Let's not dig it up again please," Charlie cried. Ross nodded agreeing. _If there's anything I can do to stop my family from been torn apart, I'll do it. If I have to continue lying to Morag I'll do my best. I can't force Charlie to do this, she's not ready...and neither is Ruby. _"Alright Charlie, it's alright," he hugged her. "Thank you," Charlie said quietly.

Joey stood outside the hospital room, with a bunch of flowers in hand. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, and once she heard Charlie and a man she assumed was Charlie's father, Ross, talking about a secret that Charlie desperately wanted to keep, Joey wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. _More secrets again? Will this girl ever learn to stop running away from her secrets? I don't know if I'm ready for this...to see Charlie again after everything she's put me through. I'm not ready, I'll never be ready...but I need closure on our relationship. I can't expect anymore from Charlie. And I won't get closure if I walk away now will I?_


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks again for your awesome feedback on chapter two! JCSCO81 I totally agree that H&A could have easily brought Joey back into the storyline like this - but due to Kate Bell's "film committments" couldn't. Sorry still not accepting that excuse from H&A. Kate Bell's IMDB page hasn't changed in months. That was some fantastic feedback AuthorW. Now are you just been biased 'cause you're helping me write this story lol jk?! Again credit to AuthorW for continuing to help me out with this fic - thanks!_

**Chapter Three**

Joey found herself standing outside Charlie's hospital room again. Deciding to get a cup of coffee at the cafeteria while she gave Charlie and Ross some time alone before walking into Charlie's life again, she'd had some extra time to prepare for seeing her again. _How could I ever prepare to see her again? I didn't plan any of this. Ruby might believe that Charlie still wants to be with me, but if that were true...how could Charlie lie there last night and not even look me in the eye? The moment I faced her, she turned away, continuing to hold onto Angelo, her...boyfriend. If Charlie really wanted to be with me, she would have waited three months until I got back. _Joey scolded herself, knowing full well she had no plans to return to the Bay until Brett had gotten into the car accident.

_Three months of ignoring my feelings, pushing them away every day. I thought I was over it...then I saw her again...and I realized just how much I still care for her. God that's just crazy! I'm here for closure, that's all. Stop getting your feelings for Charlie confused. Okay you're over her, you have to be. We can't get back together after how much she hurt you. We can't change the past. Charlie will never feel the same way about you, and even if she did, you heard her back there. More secrets. I don't have a clue what they were talking about...but it sounded pretty serious. So do I say something about it when I see her? Or do I just ignore it and hope that if she trusts me enough to tell me the truth in her own time? Only time will tell._

Joey wandered back to the room, after finishing her drink, and was surprised to see Charlie alone and back in her hospital bed when she returned. Joey stared at Charlie for a moment, without the older girls' knowledge. _She looks so upset. I'm not sure if it's my place anymore to go and give her a big hug, and tell her everything will be okay. She also looks a little pale, and like she's lost some weight. She's changed, she's not the same girl I left three months back standing on the wharf. Truth be told...neither am I. And maybe we won't be able to work out if we can fit in each other's lives again, which might be for the best, so for now I'll just 'assume crash position.' It's the Collins trait, whenever things could go bad, expect them to, and then you'll get a nice surprise when they don't. Not like it's ever really worked. When was the last time something went my way? So here goes nothing._

Joey lightly knocked on the open door, adding a hesitant "knock, knock" at the same time. Charlie looked over towards the door and looked instantly surprised by her visitor. "Hey," Charlie whispered quietly. Joey paused before taking several steps into the room. "Hi," Joey replied softly. The girls continued to stay frozen in their spots for what seemed like an eternity before Charlie finally sat up in her bed. Nodding towards the flowers she asked, "Are they for me?" Joey dropped her head, staring down at the small bunch of flowers in her hand, telling Charlie "Umm yeah," as she leaned forward handing the flowers to Charlie. Joey almost dropped the bunch in Charlie's waiting hands, in a not-so-subtle attempt to avoid her fingers grazing against Charlie's. Joey stepped back a few feet, keeping her distance. This hurt Charlie deeply, knowing Joey didn't trust her enough to stand near her.

"So ah...how are you?" Joey finally ventured trying desperately not to feel so completely awkward in Charlie's presence. Charlie tried to smile, "Good...well I mean not good. I mean I'm stuck here after dislocating my hip from the...um car accident. But other than that...things have been...good." _Good? They haven't been good! They've been...lonely and confusing. So why am I lying to her when I have the chance to be honest? _"Well...that's good...to hear. I'm sorry about the accident. Brett he didn't...I mean he wouldn't of done this on purpose," Joey explained. "I know. It was my fault, I walked out onto the street without looking. I wasn't thinking properly, and Brett was just in the wrong place," Charlie replied. Joey stepped forward closer to Charlie. "Why were you there? Outside my place? Brett told me the accident happened on our street. I don't get it Charlie...I mean were you there to check if I...?" Joey tried to ask.

"No. I mean I didn't know that's where...we were going. And once I was there by your place I did want to go and see if there was the remote possibility that you were back...I was just too afraid because I knew you hadn't come back," Charlie responded. "We," Joey repeated, "You were there with him, Angelo, weren't you? I bumped into Ruby, she told me about you two." Charlie shifted awkwardly in her position on the bed, but relaxed a little when Joey moved next to the bed, leaning against it slightly, but not quite sitting down next to Charlie. "About that....we...Angelo and I..." Charlie struggled. "Charlie it's okay. Really. I get it, I took off and you moved on. It's not like I didn't expect it...that's a lie...I guess I more hoped...wow this is difficult," Joey realized. "Yeah I know. Why does it have to be? We were so close once...I didn't expect to get into a relationship with Angelo. It just kinda happened...and I'm not even sure we're still together anymore. He told me I needed to make some decisions on where I stand with him now that you're back. I know these aren't excuses as to why I'm with him...and I'm not sure I should be making excuses for it because I don't really know where we...you and I stand," Charlie confessed.

"We stand exactly where we are right now. Charlie I'm gonna be honest with you...even though you had problems being truthful with me...you deserve the truth - I'm not here to get back together with you. I know Ruby was kinda hoping that the two of us would re-kindle our relationship. But that's not why I'm here. I need closure from us so I can move on too, I'm not expecting anything more to come of me being here. Maybe this thing whatever you have with Angelo isn't real for you. But you deserve something that's real. And if that's not me, then I'm okay with that. Angelo's right, you need to decide what you want. He seems like a pretty decent guy to give you that chance. So I'm gonna give you some time to work things out for yourself Charlie. I'm not telling you to choose between Angelo and me because...honestly I don't know if our relationship could ever work. We had too many problems we were ignoring and that's why you...cheated on me. I'm just saying you need to be honest about yourself and your feelings for once in your life. No more secrets...or um I mean running away when things get tough. I'm not sure how long I'll be in town. Maybe a few days, maybe longer. I can see you need some time here to heal, but ah maybe when you get out of here in a coupla days...you can give me a call. If you need anything, or just wanta talk about what's going on with you...I'm still here for you, I still wanta be friends. Maybe that's just the kind of closure we both need," Joey explained.

_Closure? That's all she's here for. What else was I suppose to expect? Joey to fight for me? I screwed up everything between us...and if this is what she really wants...then I won't screw this up as well. _"Thanks for being honest with me. You're right, I do need to make some decisions about what...or who I want. Typical of Ruby to think she knows what's gonna happen between us. If you need some closure then I'm prepared to give that to you...but I'd really like the chance to...just see how things go with us first if that's okay. I'm gonna need some help over the next few weeks. My Dad's still not well, and Morag's busy looking after him. Angelo...Angelo might be a good guy...but I still can't rely on him when I really need him. And I can't dump everything on Ruby...so if you want...I mean you don't have to agree just because you're feeling guilty or whatever for taking off. You had every right to, I didn't give you a good enough reason to stay. I just could really use some help getting back on my feet. Will you help me?" Charlie invited.

_Please Joey, _Charlie begged to herself, _I just need one chance. I need to know if we at least have a chance. This will give us some time together, to get to know each other again...as friends. And we can see if there's still something between us. _Joey took Charlie's hand in her own, her breathing increasing rapidly the moment their hands touched. _How is it that she still has that power over me? That simply touching her, makes everything okay in the world. _"I'll help you. Anything you need. I meant what I said. I don't know if we have a future together, but for now I want to be here for you. I'd like to try and if nothing comes of it, then I'll be okay. You don't have to rely on yourself, or keep things hidden, you can trust me. I'm not gonna run or um...sail away again. So you probably need someone to help you get home when you get released, take you to and from your check ups, and someone to...I dunno sneak in your favourite food so you don't have to eat this hospital mush they call food," Joey suggested giggling, happy that Charlie had seemed to find a way to open up to her.

"Right. Thanks. I need that...someone I can rely on. And if you wouldn't mind starting with the last one before they serve dinner...I'd be eternally grateful," Charlie smiled. "Okay I'll go grab something from the diner and be back soon," Joey agreed, before hesitating when she started to let go of Charlie's hand. "I'm glad we've got another chance...I mean to be friends. I just...are you sure about this? Shouldn't Angelo be the person that you turn to?" Charlie tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, before nervously looking away. "I can't ask him to look after me. Angelo's...he's not you. I trust you," Charlie declared gently. As Charlie turned her gaze back to Joey, Joey stared at Charlie for a moment, completely defenceless as their eyes locked. _She trusts me? I hope for her sake that's true. She needs to learn to trust someone with whatever she's hiding, I'm not sure I'm the right person for that...but I can try. _"Thanks Charlie. That means a lot to me. I should ah get going, I'll be back soon with some food okay," Joey smiled. Wavering for a few seconds, Joey unexpectedly leaned forward, lightly kissing Charlie on the forehead. Before she could let the moment last longer than expected, Joey swiftly removed her lips, let go of Charlie's hand, stood up, and strode out of the room. Charlie continued to look on after Joey had left her eyesight. _Yeah...we're just good friends. This whole closure thing will be easy...right?_

Joey paced along the sandy beach, shoes in her hand, staring out at the sea longingly. Her thoughts since seeing Charlie swirling around her mind. _I wish I was still out there. Out in the big blue sea. Just sailing and working every day. It's such a simple life. A lot easier than everything that's happening now. I thought I could escape it forever. These feelings I have for Charlie...no not feelings. I don't have feelings – romantic feelings - for her anymore. I can't. Just because she's starting to open up to me, doesn't mean anything. We've been through too much pain for me to even consider getting back together with Charlie. She'll always be a part of me...but that's not enough. If she needs my help, needs a friend, I'll be there for her no matter what. But I don't love Charlie...I...can't love her._

"Hey Joey," Ruby interrupted Joey's thoughts as she walked down the beach to join the older girl, "Saw you as I walking home from school. Thought you wouldn't mind me tagging along. So how's...everything?" Joey smiled at her friend, "Real subtle Rubes. Why don't you just ask me what you really wanta know?" "Okay fine, so I thought I could just subtly work it into the conversation. But since you insist...how'd it go? You went to see Charlie right?" Ruby inquired. "Yeah I did. She's um changed which is a good thing. It was a little awkward between us. But it went well. We're gonna take things slow," Joey informed her. "You're gonna take things slow? Joey that's fantastic, I knew you two were meant to be together. I'm always right," Ruby happily announced. Joey shook her head sadly, "Slow down Rubes. We're not together...we're not gonna be together. I meant we're taking things slow as friends," Joey explained. Ruby stared at Joey for a moment, "What are you serious? You and Charlie are not friends! You're never gonna be friends. You love her!" Ruby persevered.

Joey stared out at the ocean again, "It's not that simple Ruby. I told you this morning, I'm here for closure that's all. And Charlie agreed to give me that. It doesn't matter...whatever I feel for Charlie...I can't be with her again. I've been hurt too badly, it's not something I can forgive." Ruby nodded, understanding, "So what now that Brett's out of hospital, you're gonna split again?" Joey shook her head, "No. I'm not running away again. Besides Charlie asked me to help her...get back on her feet after the accident...just you know be her friend. It might not seem like the right thing to do, but if I ever have the chance to move on, I need this closure from Charlie. It's not exactly what I had in mind for closure but I'm not gonna abandon her again." "Wow. Not many people would be willing to put themselves in that position with their ex. You really care about her don't you?" Ruby realized. Joey nodded in agreement, "Don't think that'll ever change."

"So what about...Angelo? I mean Charlie asked you for help, does that mean that her and Angelo broke up?" Ruby asked softly. "Not exactly. I'm not really sure," shaking her head, "I don't think Charlie even knows. She told me that after she told him about me...us...he decided that Charlie needed some time to think things through." "Jerk. Charlie's been in a car accident and he just abandons her like that. She deserves better than that...she deserves..." Ruby trailed off. "Guessing you're not a fan of the Angelo guy. What if he makes her happy? Would you stand in his way?" Joey challenged. Ruby chuckled, "You should be the one answering that question. But since you asked me...he doesn't make her happy. I can see it in her eyes, she doesn't have the same sparkle she did when she was with you. And I didn't stand in your way when you wanted to be with Charlie. I could see how much you cared for her. But no I wouldn't stand in his way...because I'd be wasting my time. It's not gonna work out between him and Charlie, so why bother trying to stop something that's not working? Charlie will work that out sooner or later. She loves you."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Joey questioned. "Because I see the look on her face when she talks about you. She doesn't talk about you very often. If there's one thing you need to know about Charlie – she keeps the most important things private. She won't open up about it. And when she does, her whole demeanour changes. She doesn't look like that when she's with Angelo let alone when she talks about him. You make her happy. You make her entire face light up because she's crazy in love with you," Ruby happily informed her, before nudging Joey on the arm, "It's kinda like the look you've got on your face right now." Joey looked away from Ruby, "I don't have a look on my face. I told you, Charlie and I are...just friends. We'll never be anything more." Ruby rolled her eyes, "Fine. Don't believe me. But _when _you and Charlie get back together...you're totally gonna have to put up with me doing the 'I-told-you-so' dance!" Joey chuckled, "As much as I'd like to see you do that...I just don't think it's gonna happen Rubes. I know you mean well but I'm just being honest here. I can't see my future with Charlie." Ruby shrugged, "Okay. But just outta curiosity...can you see your future _without_ Charlie?"

Joey froze, unable to process the concept of not having Charlie in her life. _Don't be ridiculous. You've spent three months without her and you've been back in her life less than a few hours...of course I have to be able to imagine a future without Charlie...unless...no don't go there. You're not ready, she's not ready. We'll never be anything more than friends. So stop considering the possibility...Charlie and you are over. You need to start acting like it! _"I don't have a choice in the matter Rubes. Charlie needs my help now, maybe we'll be able to salvage our friendship out of all this, and maybe that way we can still be in each other's lives," Joey concluded.

"You always have a choice Joey. There's always a choice. I'm just hoping you and Charlie make the same one again. You both have my support. Whether it be you two as friends or girlfriends, but I will happily raise my hand and support the Team Jarlie campaign over Team Changelo any day," Ruby giggled. "Team Jarlie? Team Changelo? Do you think they could make T-shirts with that? Well I guess Jarlie does sound better than Changelo," Joey smiled, "Thanks Ruby. I couldn't have the courage to have gone and see Charlie today if it wasn't for you." Ruby entangled her arm around Joey's as they continued to walk down the beach. "You're welcome. You and Charlie deserve to be happy. I just hope it's with each other."

Angelo stood outside the diner, at the edge of the beach, watching the two girls walk along the water's edge. _They seem really close. I always wanted Ruby's approval because it seems so important to Charlie. I guess I know the real reason why Ruby was against Charlie and me getting back together. It's not that she didn't think I was good enough for Charlie...then again maybe that's just another reason why she thinks we're not a proper couple. Who would've thought Ruby would be in full support for her sister to be in a relationship with a woman over a guy? _Angelo pulled out his phone from his pocket, flipping it open he scrolled through until he found Charlie's name...then paused and slammed it shut again. Frustrated, he slipped it back into his pocket.

_Why can't you call her? She's your girlfriend...technically. Okay so her ex is in town, doesn't mean it has to be over between us. Just call Charlie. You have a right to. It's not just the Joey being back part, my girlfriend was run over by a car...I want to make sure she's okay so she knows I'm here for here. I need Charlie to need my help. I want Charlie to call me, and depend on me. I know she needs space...which if I don't give her...she'll pull away from me again because she'll think I'm crowding her. She needs time...but I want more answers on where Joey fits into all this. Charlie said their relationship ended abruptly when Joey left town._

_Why is she back? I know her brother was in an accident, but from the brief conversation they shared last night it's pretty obvious they don't get along much. So why is still here in the Bay...hanging out with Ruby? Is she back here to win Charlie back? Has she seen Charlie since last night? Does she know about me? Of course she knows, the poor girl looked heartbroken when she saw me with Charlie. No not poor girl, this is Charlie's ex we're talking...duh...thinking about here. I can't wait a few days until Charlie's better and if Charlie won't talk to me anymore about Joey then I'll have to talk to Joey myself. I love Charlie, I'm not giving her up without a fight. There's one thing I need to know now...is Joey still in love with Charlie?_


	4. Chapter 4

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Keep up the great feedback - I love reading it! _

**Chapter Four**

Joey and Ruby finished their walk along the beach, and decided to head up to the Diner. Angelo watched the pair from his spot outside the Diner. As they walked closer to him, he ambled over to join them, maintaining his need to find out if Joey was planning on getting back together with Charlie. "Hey Ruby," he tried to greet them friendly as he walked up behind them. The two girls turned around at the greeting, both awkwardly surprised by his approach. "Angelo. Hi...um how's things?" Ruby asked him. "Yeah they're fine. How's Charlie? I've been worried about her...since we spoke this morning," Angelo admitted. "She's good I guess. I haven't seen her since earlier as well...what with school and all. But I'm gonna see her shortly with..." Ruby turned towards Joey. _What the hell does Angelo think he's doing here? He knows who Joey is. What is he here to tell Joey to back off and keep out of his relationship with Charlie?_

"Right of course. You must be Joey. Sorry we didn't really get introduced last night, I'm Angelo," Angelo struck out his hand in front of Joey, challenging her to make the next move. Joey hesitated but took his hand in her own, shaking it briefly. "Joey," she simply replied. Ruby stared at the two of them and the tension surrounding the group. "So ah Angelo, Joey and I were just gonna get some food from the Diner for Charlie, so we should...go do that now. Don't want to keep her waiting," Ruby informed him. "Yeah she told me she hates hospital food, so I thought she might want something a little more normal," Joey added. _Charlie told her...today? So she has seen Charlie today...and she's planning on going back and doing something that might only be a simple request but to me getting her food is the boyfriendly thing I should be doing. _The girls stared at Angelo, as he stood there with a look of loathing on his face, before turning towards the Diner. Angelo swiftly grabbed Joey's arm, holding her back, "Actually if you wouldn't mind...Joey I'd like to talk to you for a moment. Ruby your Charlie's sister, you should know what she'll be happy with...from the Diner. I'm sure you can get the meal yourself, and give us a few minutes," Angelo suggested.

_I don't think so. Even Joey looks scared of him. No way am I leaving her with Angelo so he can interrogate her on her relationship with Charlie. _"I don't think that's such a good idea Angelo," Ruby replied. But Ruby was surprised when Joey decided, "It's okay Rubes, no big deal. I'll be alright. You just go get something from the Diner. I'll see you in a sec." Ruby nodded, "Okay if you're sure. I won't be long." Joey watched as Ruby trudged over to the Diner, then turned her attention back to Angelo. "So ah..." Joey couldn't find the words. _What am I supposed to say to my ex's current? Is he here to tell me he doesn't want me seeing Charlie anymore because it might ruin his relationship with her? _"Look I know this isn't the best of situations, and I understand why you might be hesitant to talk to me but I still thought we should at least...get to know each other," Angelo suggested. "Um I guess. Don't take this the wrong way but why do you want to get to know me?" Joey questioned. "Charlie told me about you and her. About your relationship. But she won't answer some questions I have...and I'm kinda hoping you will," Angelo responded.

Joey shook her head, "Look I don't know you very well but your relationship with Charlie, and whether she opens up to you about her relationship with me is none of my business." "Well I tend to disagree. Since you're back in town and obviously not planning on leaving straight away then it is my business," Angelo insisted. "Fine if that's what you think. Look just ask me whatever it is you wanta ask Angelo. I don't know how I can possibly help you because I really think you need to be talking to...your girlfriend about this," Joey told him harshly. "Yeah well right now I'm trying to do what Charlie asks and give her some time so she can work things out, but I just need to know...is she the reason you're back here? Are you here to win her back?" Angelo asked sadly.

Joey looked off into the distance. "No. I came here to see Brett, my return had nothing to do with Charlie. Truthfully, I didn't think I was ready to see her. I'm not sure how much she told you about our relationship but she hurt me pretty badly. It's not something I'm ready to get over, and forgive her for." "But you're planning on staying here...in town I mean? Do you intend to see Charlie again?" he questioned sternly. Joey looked back at him, "I'm not sure how long I'll be here for but yes for the time being I'm staying here. And yes I will be spending some time with Charlie over the next few days or weeks. She's asked me to help her recover from her injuries and it might not seem like the right thing to do--" "She what?" Angelo interrupted suddenly, "Charlie asked you for help?" Joey watched as his face fell, completely devastated that Charlie had chosen her to help her instead of him.

"Yes she did," Joey admitted, "Believe me I was surprised as you are. I didn't ask her to do this." Angelo stared at her severely, "But you still agreed to help her. She's my girlfriend, not yours, and I don't appreciate you trying to worm your way into her life." Joey shook her head, "I'm not trying to worm my way back into her life to win her back. That's not why I'm here. I'm not with Charlie anymore...and I don't...have feelings...for her anymore." _Way to be convincing! I mean it's the truth...right? _Angelo saw the look on her face, and knew instantly Joey was lying. "I want you to stay away from Charlie," Angelo threatened. "You can't be serious? Angelo it's not up to you how Charlie decides to deal with this and who she turns to. It's not your decision who she...chooses...to look after her. If you love Charlie, and she loves you, I'm not gonna stand in your way," Joey responded softly. "Well if that's the truth...I don't want you spending so much time around her...confusing her...she's happy now with me," Angelo tried to convince Joey...and himself. "I'm not just gonna abandon her again," Joey insisted. Angelo gave up, "Fine. You want me to accept that you're gonna be here, and be a part of her life again without me worrying what your real motives are? I will...if you do one thing for me...tell me you don't love Charlie."

Joey froze trying to open her mouth to respond, to tell Angelo what he needed to hear. She couldn't. And that terrified her. _No this can't be...I can't still love Charlie. I mean I just...can't. She hurt me too much and I'll never be able to trust her again. I'm just helping her to be her...friend. We're just...friends. Oh God! I still love her _Joey realized. Joey felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders at the realization. _He's right, she's the only thing in the world that matters to me. I'm still completely and utterly in love with Charlie...but she doesn't love me. _Angelo looked down at the ground, the full force of Joey's silence hitting him. "You can't do it...can you? You can't tell me you don't love her?" Joey continued staring at everything but him.

Ruby smiled as she walked back to the pair, having overheard their last minute of conversation. And she couldn't have been happier as she watched Joey realize how much she still felt for Charlie. _So she doesn't bother listening to me when I say it, but she believes it when Angelo questions her. _Interrupting the tension between Charlie's flames, she made her presence known. "Hey Joey. Got some food, you ready to go see Charlie?" "Huh?" Joey finally looked up at her, "Oh right...look Rubes I'm not really in the mood anymore. Can you just tell Charlie something came up? I've gotta go." "Wait what? Joey you can't just take off because Angelo..." Ruby tried but Joey was already out of earshot. Turning to Angelo, she rolled her eyes, "Nice going Angelo. I'm sure Charlie will definitely choose you now," before turning and leaving Angelo to fume over Joey's silent confession.

Joey ran all the way home...well not home really. Brett's and her place will never be home. _Home is where Charlie is. _Storming in the front door, she made a beeline for her old room, but Brett stopped her in her tracks when she bumped into him in the living room. Brett had just grabbed another beer from the fridge, and smelt like alcohol and cigarettes. "Geez slow down, Jo what the hell's gotten into you?" he yelled. "Get outta my way Brett I'm not in the mood," she yelled back. Brett pushed her back again slightly, stopping her from walking around him. "What did ya little girlfriend break up with you again? Let me guess she screwed some guy again huh? Told you she hadn't changed. So why don't ya give up and find yaself a real guy who'll take care of you?" he insisted angrily. Joey sighed, "Damn it Brett I thought we had started to sort this out. Whatever you say or do is not gonna change who I am, I'm gay. Now get lost and leave me alone." "I'm not gonna just accept that. I'm not gonna put up with your _lifestyle_ here. If you're not gonna change then get out," Brett threatened.

Joey rolled her eyes, "Give it up Brett. You can't kick me out. I'm twenty-one now, this place is half mine now remember. It was in our parents will that once I turn twenty-one we share ownership of this place...until we get sick of each other and one of us decides to buy out the other I suppose. Besides I thought you were taking off in a couple days. Didn't you say you'd changed your mind about following in Dad's footsteps and got yourself a job on a long haul trawler for a few weeks starting in a couple days?" Brett took a swig of his beer, and sat down in his chair in front of the television. Flicking it on, he looked back up at her, "Probably good timing if you're gonna stick around huh? Guess we can't put up with each other much longer. Though on the other hand..." "What Brett?" Joey eyed him suspiciously. "Well you're out of a job, we could use an extra set of hands, and doesn't seem like you have any...reasons to stay here. Why don't you come with us?" he asked out of the blue. Joey raised her eyebrow, "Didn't you just say we can't put up with each other? How's sticking us on a boat we can't escape from gonna help us?" "Just think about it Jo. Unless you got another reason to be here, why turn down a good job offer?" he asked.

Joey shrugged before heading off to her room. Throwing herself onto her bed, she screamed silently into her pillow. _Arrggghhhhhhh! This cannot be happening. I cannot still be in love with Charlie! I've spent the last three months getting over her, and I'm back for one day and now...this is insane! She's with Angelo. It doesn't matter that he knows I still have feelings for her. He's her boyfriend, he loves her, and she hasn't broken up with him for you. How could I let this happen again? Falling for the girl when she so clearly doesn't feel the same way? Even if she does still have feelings for me...I don't know if I can ever trust her again. Maybe this isn't such a good idea, helping Charlie get better, spending time with her. She doesn't love me, so how can I possibly keep my feelings to myself without her knowing? Ruby's wrong about the way Charlie feels about me. She has to be...because if she's still in love with me...No Joey don't even go there! It's over between you. I can't let her do this to me again...I can't let her break my heart into a million pieces again. And there's nothing she can do that'll repair that. Maybe Brett was right. I can't go through this again. I can't stand by and wait around while Charlie decides if she wants to be with me...completely. But is taking off again gonna do any good? Or will I end up back where I am again in a few weeks? Still completely in love with a girl that'll never return these feelings again._

A few days later Charlie was packing her stuff into her bags, struggling to cope on the set of crutches she'd been given. "Okay, I think that's everything. Now all I need is..." Charlie looked down at the floor. "Need some help with those bags?" Joey asked quietly from the doorway. Charlie smiled as she looked up at the girl. "Hey. You came?!" she exclaimed surprised. "I said I would didn't I?" Joey replied nervously. Charlie's smile faded slightly, "Yeah I know you said you'd pick me up and drive me home...I just...I mean I haven't seen you the last few days. I thought you would've stopped by." "I know I'm sorry," Joey apologised, "I've just been caught up with some stuff and I know I should have called to tell you I couldn't come in and see you like I promised." Charlie nodded, "Yeah it's fine...I just...I missed you." Joey walked towards Charlie, wrapping her arm awkwardly around her waist and pulled her into a light hug. "I missed you too. Maybe when we get back to your place we can...talk...about things," Joey suggested. Pulling out of the hug, Charlie nodded in agreement. "Sure sounds great. Do you mind if we stop by the Diner first? I'm seriously craving some of Leah's apple pie. Wanted to pick some up on the way home, then we can go home...and talk...with some sugary goodness." Charlie smiled again when she realized Joey's arm hadn't left her waist. Joey picked up Charlie's bag, leading Charlie out of the room, as she hopped along slowly on her crutches. "Absolutely. That sounds nice."

After convincing Joey that she would be right to get in and out of the Diner herself, with her crutches and the pie, Charlie made her way slowly into the restaurant. Hopping up to the register, she moved in front of Leah. "Hey Leah," she greeted her housemate warmly. "Charlie, oh my God what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home all tucked up in bed?" Leah smiled. "No thanks Leah. I've been couped up in a hospital bed for days now. Been dying to get out. And now I'm dying for some of your apple pie," Charlie told her. "No problems. Just one piece?" Charlie smiled, "Two actually. Joey turned up this morning, she's waiting in the car now, we're gonna go back to our place and talk about...things." "I'm glad to hear she's back in your life. You've never been happier when she's around. I hope to see her later on then. I'm surprised I haven't seen her the last few days she's been back in town...but never mind. I'll be back in a moment with your pie," Leah said as she rushed off.

Charlie looked around the Diner, her smile fading when she noticed Angelo standing at one of the tables fiddling with his mobile. He looked up at her, and smiled when he saw her standing there. Charlie nodded it was okay for him to join her, realizing she also needed to talk to him. _Besides what am I gonna do? Hop away from him, and hope he didn't see me? _"How are you?" he asked as he joined her. "Pretty good," Charlie informed him. "Sorry I haven't called Charlie," he said simply. "So what stopped you?" _Do I care what really stopped him? _"Well with Morag at your place I didn't think it was appropriate for me to just drop in," he replied. "Right," Charlie nodded. _Like he didn't know I've been in hospital this whole time. _"I didn't want to hurt you Charlie. I didn't know what to say. I was confused, I didn't think I was ready to have another conversation yet," he admitted. "Are you ready now?" _Well not now now because Joey's waiting for me, but he's in his work uniform, so I know he'll need to get back there soon. _"Maybe I can come over after work," Angelo suggested. "Okay thanks that'd be good. I'll make sure we've got the place to ourselves," Charlie agreed. Leah returned with Charlie's order, smartly placing the box in a plastic bag Charlie could carry and still manage to use the crutches to exit the room. Angelo watched his girlfriend leave. _Well that could've gone worse._

Joey paced in front of Charlie and Leah's house, trying to get up the nerve to walk into the house. Ruby watched her silently from the kitchen, before finally going up to the door and approaching Joey outside. "Hey you okay? Where's Charlie?" "Oh when we arrived she practically jumped out of the car and rushed into the house to go to the bathroom. Surprised to see her move so well on crutches. I was just...bringing in her bags from the car," Joey explained. "Is it strange?" Ruby asked. When Joey looked at her questioningly Ruby elaborated, "Being back here? You've been pacing outside for a little while like you're not sure you want to come in." Joey nodded, "Pathetic I know but this place holds so many memories...I'm not sure I'm ready to face yet." "Well I'm glad to see you here. Charlie was really worried that you wouldn't turn up this morning. She said you haven't been to see her since the other day," Ruby inquired. "I know. I had some stuff to deal with and...that's why I'm here to explain it to Charlie. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have school?"

"Lunch break. Thought I should come welcome Charlie home since Dad and Morag went out for lunch today. They wanted to be here, but I wasn't sure how Charlie was gonna handle...telling them about you. I mean she has to tell them sooner or later, I just thought you two could use a little space," Ruby told her. "Didn't you just think that there was the possibility that I wouldn't turn up today?" Joey asked nervously. "Nope. I knew you'd come through in the end. Hey Charlz, how's your hip?" Ruby turned as she saw her sister in the kitchen. Charlie smiled at her, "Yeah its good. Thanks for being here Rubes, but I think you should get on back to school now. And Joey why don't you come inside?" Ruby walked into the kitchen, "Yeah I'm just heading back to school now with Xavier." She pulled Charlie into a hug before grabbing her school bag and heading off, "It's good to have you back sis!" Charlie winced slightly at Ruby's words which Joey noticed. "Hey you okay?" Charlie looked up at her, "Fine. Now are you gonna come in or not?" Charlie watched as Joey hesitated, before leaning over and taking her hand, "I know this must be difficult for you being back here but this is my home and I want you here. Don't be scared." Joey nodded and entered the house, dropping Charlie's bags on the floor, "You're right. Wasn't so hard."

A few minutes later the girls were seated at the table with cups of coffee in front of them, eating their apple pies. "So uh at the hospital you said some stuff came up and you needed to take care of it...I was just wondering what um...?" Charlie tried to ask without sounding desperate. Joey relaxed as she stared into Charlie's eyes. _I realized I'm in love with you again...that's what happened. And I'm not sure I know how to deal with that when you don't feel the same way. _"Right oh um well see the thing is...Brett kinda offered me a job. Turns out he doesn't mind working on boats like me and he's joining a short or ah...four week haul trawler leaving soon and asked me to come along," Joey confessed. "And did you say...I mean did you tell him..." Charlie panicked. _I can't lose her again. Not before I get the chance to sort things out for us...once and for all. I've spent the last few days trying to work out my feelings for Joey and Angelo and...I still don't know. No I do know. But Joey doesn't feel the same way about me...she never will. I've never given her a reason to trust me. And if I can't be with her then...I need to start making an effort with...ugh Angelo. Some things just aren't meant to be...and Joey and I are one of those things._

"I told him I would think about it. Boat leaves tomorrow so I...I dunno Charlie. It's a really good job opportunity which don't come around often...and it's only four weeks," Joey stuttered. _Only four weeks? Please tell me to stay, give me a reason to stay Charlie. _Charlie sighed looking down at her cup, "Tomorrow? That seems so soon. I don't want to be selfish here but I thought...I mean..." "You thought that you'd asked for my help and now I'm walking out on you...again? I don't want to leave again. Summer Bay's my home, and I can't run forever," Joey stated. "Will you stay? If I ask you to?" Charlie asked anxiously. Joey looked into her eyes, "Are you asking me to?" "I'm asking," Charlie replied. "Then I'm staying," Joey smiled, touching Charlie's hand. Charlie returned the smile, "Thanks. I really need you...um to help me get through all this. I'm glad we've had this opportunity...to be friends. Maybe this whole closure thing is a good thing." Charlie leant forward embracing Joey in a hug...that lasted longer than required. _Maybe this whole closure thing will get easier _Joey thought.

"Hope I'm not...interrupting anything," Angelo stated sharply from the doorway. Charlie pulled away from Joey instantly. Joey tried not to look upset at the sudden loss of contact. "Angelo, you're early," Charlie pointed out. _Early? So Charlie had expected Angelo. Of course he's allowed to be here...he's Charlie's boyfriend. And I need to start accepting that...she's moved on. _Angelo moved swiftly beside Charlie, claiming his territory. "Yeah I know. Sorry but I couldn't concentrate at work. Thought we should just...talk about this now," he stated. "Um right sure. Joey do you mind...?" Charlie hated seeing the look of disappointment in her face. Joey swallowed her pride, "No it's fine. I should probably--" "No don't go. I just mean, if you can give me and Angelo a minute. Maybe you can go put my bags in my room, and I'll be there in a minute," Charlie clarified. Angelo stared at the two girls, as Joey made her way out to the living room, and Charlie's gaze followed her. Angelo hated himself for what he was about to lose. _Charlie's still not ready to make a decision, but I can't keep fighting a losing battle. If Charlie's not ready to make the decision...I'll have to be the one to make it for her...but I'll give her one more chance to see if she will open up to me. Maybe she will choose me. _

"Uh Morag's taken everyone out for lunch so we've got the place to ourselves...sort of," Charlie turned back to Angelo, standing up to get a drink out of the fridge. "Kay. I'm really sorry I haven't spoken to you the last few days. But I've been doing a lot of thinking about us," Angelo told her. "And?" Charlie pushed him. "And I just can't get past the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Joey," he reminded her. "It was a mistake and it won't happen again. Promise. I've been doing a lot of thinking too and I wanta be more open with you. I can be just give me a bit of time," Charlie found herself saying. The words were coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. _What am I saying? Angelo's not the one I want to be more open and honest with. I'm just terrified of losing him because I don't want to be alone, so I'll say anything to convince him. _"I honestly don't think you know how to Charlie," Angelo looked her in the eyes sadly. "You're not even gonna give me a second chance?" she asked weakly. "I love you," Angelo declared. _When I said I'd say anything to convince him...I didn't mean I could say that._ Angelo continued, "But I don't think you're ever gonna feel the same way about me, and I can't be with you knowing that. Sorry it's over."

Before Charlie could bat an eyelid, Angelo had walked out of the house. Charlie looked down at the floor, surprised to find tears well up in her eyes. _Why am I crying? I didn't love him, and I'm not unhappy that he broke up with me. This doesn't make any sense. _Charlie looked up to find Joey looking at her. Charlie tried to regain her composure turning back to the sink to wash some dishes, "Um Angelo's gone. He um..." "I know I heard. Sorry," Joey said softly. "It's fine, really." Joey walked up behind Charlie, slipping her arms around her waist and placed her head against Charlie's neck, comforting her. "You're crying," Joey pointed out. "No I'm just..." Charlie tried to explain. _I'm just upset...because the wrong person told me they loved me today. And now here I am in the arms of the right person...the right person who will never say those words to me again. Why couldn't it be you Jo? Stop thinking like that, Joey doesn't feel that way about you anymore. She's here for closure, don't make things complicated for her. _Joey breathed lightly against Charlie. _It doesn't mean anything. So she couldn't say 'I love you' to Angelo. Doesn't mean she doesn't care deeply for him. Why else would she be here crying? She's moved on, she's straight and you need to move past this. _Both girls didn't realize they were having the same thought next: _Why can't we be together...because she doesn't love you._

_**I'm mean aren't I? Well I never said they would find their way back together...just yet..._


	5. Chapter 5

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_1818 - tortured is exactly how I'd describe this pair. Thanks again for the awesome reviews!_

**Chapter Five**

"I can't believe this! How could you do that behind my back Ruby?" Charlie shouted as she stormed after Ruby through the living room. A dislocated hip be damned. Ross and Morag had brought Ruby home after walking in on her and Xavier together at Martha's. "Because this is about me and Xavier it has nothing to do with you," Ruby yelled back. "Yeah it does, you made out you were going to back to school this afternoon and you had no intention of going. Instead you break into someone's house," Charlie accused. "Okay so I lied, and I'm a bad person. But I'm sick of you trying to control me all the time," Ruby admitted harshly. "Hey I am not the one with the problem here," Charlie demanded. "Are you kidding me? At least I don't go around keeping secrets about all my relationships," Ruby screeched. Charlie stared at Ruby, not believing what she had just said in front of Ross and Morag. _Now is not the time for this. I will tell them about Joey...I just need to wait for the right time. And after what my Dad...almost saw today I don't want to give him another chance of having a heart attack. _

"Ah Ross I think we should go and have coffee," Morag suggested gently nudging Ross towards the door. Charlie turned back to them, "I'll catch up with you." Ruby sat down on the couch, with Charlie following her actions. "Ruby you know Dad doesn't need any extra stress right now," Charlie reminded her feeling guilty for putting pressure on Ruby about Ross's condition. _Or me. I just broke up with Angelo and my soul mate – ex! – is back in town. My heart's broken and I don't know if I can cope with all this. Ruby's got the guy of her dreams, and I'm never gonna get the girl of my dreams because I screwed everything up. _"Are you finished?" Ruby demanded. "Look we went over this on your birthday and you said you were gonna wait, that was the right call. What made you change your mind?" Charlie softly asked. "Because I love him and I'm glad I waited. I'm sorry Charlie I know you're angry but you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing," Ruby insisted. "Well after the way you lied to me today...how can I?" Charlie asked. Ruby shrugged, unable to answer, and headed to her bedroom still angry. Charlie relaxed back on the couch, hardly believing the events of the day since she was checked out of hospital.

While Charlie and Ruby were talking, Morag and Ross were exiting the house, but bumped into Joey standing at the back door. "Hello," Morag greeted friendly, then tentatively, "Who are you?" "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't...I'm Joey. I was just here to check on Charlie but kinda heard all the screaming, so thought it best to..." _Avoid awkward family moments...like this one _Joey thought to herself. "Ah Joey. Right you're the young woman helping Charlie aren't you?" Ross realized. "Uh...yeah I guess. Maybe I should just come back later when Charlie and Ruby have calmed down from whatever they're arguing about," Joey suggested. "No it's fine. Charlie needs her friends right now. She's been through a tough time, I'm glad she has someone she can rely on. Besides there's no need for you to leave, Charlie and Ruby will be finished arguing in about...oh ten seconds," Ross looked at his watch. Joey looked at the man strangely, and Morag simply smiled. Sure enough ten seconds later, they heard Ruby slam her bedroom door. Ross and Morag looked at Joey and explained, "Sisters!" Brushing past Joey as they left, Ross stated happily, "There you go Joey. Charlie's all yours now." _Charlie's all mine? I wish. Not even sure why I'm back here so soon. Only left a few hours ago. _Rolling her eyes, Joey realized _because you love her and can't stay away from her. Man are you whipped!? Yeah I don't think that's quite what Ross had in mind when he told you Charlie was yours._

Joey shrugged and moved into the living room to find Charlie on the couch. "Hey," she whispered taking a seat opposite Charlie. "Hey what are you doing back here so soon? Miss me?" Charlie replied happily. "Something like that. No I was just on my way back from the Wharf, went down there to see if there's any jobs around...but they're not really hiring at the moment because things are so tough," Joey sadly informed her. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find something you love soon. Are you sure...about turning down Brett's job offer? I mean if things are really bad and you need a job..." Charlie couldn't finish. _Way to make her think she made the wrong decision about leaving! _"Absolutely not," Joey was adamant, "I'd rather be..." _with you _"here. It's Summer Bay, I mean I'm sure there'll be a job around the corner." Charlie smiled at her, trying not to be disappointed that Joey wasn't here in Summer Bay just for her, but glad that Joey was happy with her decision.

"So ah I thought I'd stop by and just check how you're doing. Kinda heard you and Ruby yelling at each other, then bumped into Ross and Morag when I was standing outside. Wasn't sure if I should give you and your sister some space," Joey explained. Charlie leant forward, placing her hand lightly on Joey's knee. "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry I should have been the one to introduce you to my father and Morag. I was going to tell them about us when they got home today, but some stuff came up with Ruby which was rather important and..." Joey placed her own hand on top of Charlie's, "It's okay. Believe me I know that the timing has to be important for something like this," Joey nodded. "Will you come over early tomorrow morning before you take me to my Doctor's appointment? We can tell them then," Charlie smiled. "Sure," Joey agreed, "So ah what...um exactly will you...ah tell them about us?" _That you're the love of my life and I want you back more than anything in the world! _"That well um...I guess that we were seeing each other, and we're still...I mean you still mean a lot to me. But we're just good friends now, and I'm lucky to have someone like you supporting me," Charlie settled. "Okay, that sounds...right," Joey smiled. _Right?! That doesn't sound right at all! I love that I still mean a lot to her...just not enough I guess. _

Changing the subject, Joey quizzed, "So do I want to know what you and Rubes were arguing about?" Charlie sighed, "Ruby lied to me. She didn't go back to school after her lunch break this afternoon. My Dad, Morag and Martha caught her and Xavier at Martha's farm - in bed together!" "Oh God are you serious?" Joey almost squealed, and tried hard not to laugh. "Well it was after they had...but it was obvious they had...She lied to me. She had every intention to go there with Xavier, and not to mention the fact that they broke into Martha's house. God I am going to be so embarrassed when I see Martha," Charlie cringed. "And how do you think Ruby will feel seeing Martha? Not to mention her Dad and step-mother. Not exactly the perfect first time huh?" Joey noted. Charlie shook her head, "I'm making this too much about myself aren't I?" Joey nodded slightly. "I just don't understand why she would lie to me about something so huge," Charlie remarked. "Maybe 'cause you're her sister and it's not an easy thing to talk about," Joey suggested. Charlie closed her eyes, _if Ruby only knew...she'd never talk to me about this type of stuff...ever._

"But she did talk to me about it. A few months back for her birthday, she was planning it but changed her mind because she realized she wasn't ready. I just don't know how I'm supposed to trust her after this. And Dad went completely ballistic at Xavier when he found them together. Morag's never seen him so mad. He's just so protective of Ruby," Charlie mentioned. "Well that's only natural. I'm sure your Dad hated all your high school boyfriends," Joey remarked off-candidly. Charlie frowned instantly, swallowing hard. Joey's brow crinkled as she leant forward, "You okay? What did I bring back some bad high school memories of the guys you were with?" Charlie broke their eye contact, staring down at her feet. "No it's fine. It's...nothing." "Are you sure? Because you had this look on your face...kinda reminds me of the look I get on my face when I think about...Robbo," Joey admitted.

Charlie faked a smile, "I'm perfectly fine. Now I'm just sorry that you had to think about...him again." "Don't be," Joey returned the smile, "That's all in the past. I'm sure your precinct was advised Robbo changed his plea to guilty. No trial, he's in jail where he belongs now. And I'm free to move on with my life. I just...I mean if there's anything you want to talk to me about...I'm here for you...I'm still your friend." Charlie slowly entangled her fingers with Joey's, "Yeah I know." _That's the problem _both girls wanted to add. "Thanks for coming round to check up on me, but I should probably..." "Go check on Ruby," Joey concluded, "Besides I texted Aden, and I'm gonna catch up with him later. I'll ah see you tomorrow." "Can't wait. Can you be here at 10 am?" Charlie asked. "Of course," Joey agreed. "Thanks. I couldn't get through this all without you," Charlie confessed. Joey smirked, "Sure you would've. You just would've done a worse job of it." "Is that a fact...okay I guess you're kinda right. I fail at everything without you," Charlie realized. "Well it's a good thing you've got me around. I'm glad you asked for my help Charlie, it feels really good to have you as...a friend. I'll see you tomorrow." Joey stood up, along with Charlie who hadn't let go of her hand. Charlie brought her hand up along Joey's arm, leaning into a firm hug. The girls hesitated releasing from the hug. Smiling nervously at one another, they eventually let go and Charlie watched as Joey made her way out of the house. _Who said love was easy? Whoever it was obviously never fell in love with Joey Collins._

Joey walked over to Aden's place, knocking lightly on the door. When the door swung open, Joey didn't even have a chance to smile at her friend, before Aden pulled her into a massive hug. "Joey Collins! I have missed you. Girl how've you been?" Aden fired off when he let go of her. "Well I've missed you too Aden Jefferies. I've been good Aid. You?" Joey responded. Aden suddenly shifted awkwardly before holding up his left hand. Joey stared at the ring on his finger. "Aden you got married?" Aden nodded, as Joey noticed an abrupt change in his persona since she asked him how he was. "Congratulations to you and...you did marry Belle right?" Joey asked as she realized she'd missed a lot. Again Aden nodded silently. "Aid are you okay?" "Yeah...I um...do you wanta go for a walk? I could really use some time away from here for a little while," Aden finally confessed.

A few minutes later, Aden and Joey were sitting down on the beach watching the waves. "Aid you'd tell me if there was something wrong right?" Aden nodded. "So...are you gonna tell me what's on your mind? Because when I first saw you, you looked so happy. Then you do a 180 and seconds later you were barely talking," Joey pointed out, "Are you um...not happy about the whole marriage thing?" Aden shook his head, "I love Belle. We just got back from our honeymoon and I've just got a lot on my mind right now. I wish I could tell you but its Belle...she's...it's not up to me to share this just yet. Belle needs to tell her family first. I want to but this is about Belle and it's not my place to say. Guess I was just trying to keep up pretences when I saw you...didn't work long did it?" "No it didn't. I understand why you can't tell me what's going on, but if you need to talk...or a shoulder to cry on...or someone to make you laugh...I could get used to this," Joey commented. "Looking after people? I heard you were back in town and spending some...uh quality time with Charlie...looking after her," Aden let a slight grin escape.

"Hey I saw that half-smile. Must be getting really good at this whole taking care of people thing if I can make you smile. And yes I am here in town for a while, and Charlie has asked me to help her out," Joey explained. "Mmmm hmmm. But I'm guessing if you take care of me too, Charlie's the one that gets extra...special benefits from you," Aden finally grinned. Joey smacked him on the chest. "There are no special benefits. We're friends now Aid. Like you and me," Joey leaned her body against him, as he wrapped his arms around her comfortably. "I might not be the best mood right now Joey but you are one crappy liar. Last time I checked you and I are friends, and you and Charlie are...well 'you and Charlie.' Joey closed her eyes, as she placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. "There's no me and Charlie. She doesn't feel that way for me anymore. It's too complicated between us. I like how things aren't complicated with us. I could just lie here in your arms forever," Joey suggested.

Aden nodded, "That sounds great Jo but I think our significant others might have a problem with that." "While I agree that Belle would probably want you back at some point, Charlie is my friend Aid not my 'significant other,'" Joey replied sadly. Aden also closed his eyes, "I might not be going through the best time right now Jo. But I'm not an idiot. Feelings like the ones you have for Charlie, like the ones I have for Belle, don't just disappear and it's pointless fighting it," Aden told her softly. "What else am I supposed to do? These feelings Charlie had for me seemed to disappear probably the moment I left...okay this is just depressing. If we're not gonna talk about what's going on with you, then we're not gonna talk about my feelings for Charlie. Can we please find something else to talk about?" Joey decided. Aden lightly smiled, "Absolutely. So how to you plan on getting Charlie back so she can get extra special benefits from you?" Joey turned around, smacking Aden again, "Aden Jefferies you did not just say that!" The two friends continued to laugh and joke through the pain they were both experiencing.

Ruby awoke suddenly that night, hearing noises from the living room. Making her way out of her room, she was surprised to find Charlie lying on the couch with the TV on. "Have you been crying?" Ruby asked as she moved in front of Charlie seeing her face. "Doesn't matter," Charlie cried. "Well of course it matters. What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Ruby questioned. _Yes I am! The pain of unrequited love. _Charlie sniffled into some tissues, "Angelo broke up with me. I knew he was gonna dump me all week, he was just waiting for me to recover from the accident." _Why am I making excuses for what I'm really upset about? I suppose she had to find out about Angelo sooner or later. But now she's gonna think I'm devastated by it. I'm not. I knew it had to end, and I'm grateful that Angelo broke it off. I couldn't keep hurting him. I'm hurting myself enough. _"Is this because you told him about Joey?" Ruby questioned. _Or because she's back here in town, and still completely in love with you Charlie? _"I dunno partly, it's mainly just me," Charlie explained. "Well you're not perfect but it's not like he doesn't have any faults," Ruby tried to make her see. _See that's one of many reasons why Angelo will never be good enough for you. _"That's what's really sad about it, here was I thinking he was lucky to have me back, then he goes and dumps me. Take that," Charlie looked down, continuing to cry.

Ruby put her arm around Charlie, holding her close. "Charlie? Is that the only reason you're upset? All just because Angelo broke up with you or does this have something to do with a certain brunette you've been spending time with?" _I should've known Ruby would see right through me. _"Nothing gets past you does it Rubes?" Charlie noted. "Not when it comes to true love. I see it a mile off. Do you love her?" Ruby softly asked. Charlie wiped some tears from her face, "Yes. But I can't be." "Why not? You're not with Angelo anymore. What's stopping you two being together if it's what you want?" Ruby stared at Charlie. Charlie sighed, "Because it doesn't matter what I want. Joey doesn't want the same thing. She's made it very clear, while she's trying to trust me again, that she's only here for closure. She only wants to be friends. I want to be with her, but I can't fix the mistakes I made...and now I get to pay the price. I now have to stand by, and watch her move on with her life."

Ruby shook her head. _God Charlie are you blind?! Joey is completely in love with you. The way you're completely in love with her. How can you not see that? _"Are you sure that's all Joey wants? I mean up until today you were with Angelo, maybe Joey believes you've moved on, and she doesn't think she stands a chance of winning you back. Have you told her the only reason you were with Angelo is because you were lonely? " Charlie continued to let the tears fall down her cheeks, "It doesn't really matter if she knows that. She doesn't want me...and I don't blame her. Guess the only thing I can look forward to is being her friend. Who knows, maybe sometime in the future...when we've worked out our issues...we might have a chance. But for now, I love her and she just needs me to be a friend." Ruby continued to stare at Charlie, as she admitted her true feelings for Joey.

_These two are so meant to be together. Do they not realize they are going through the same thing? Typical of Charlie to hide her true feelings, but Joey's always been more open about her feelings. And I'm the one stuck in the middle – knowing they both still love each other but they're too stubborn to do anything about it. Should I tell Charlie how Joey really feels or should I give them some time to work it out themselves? I haven't really had the chance to talk to Joey since she realized she was still in love with Charlie after that talk with Angelo on the beach. I saw the look on her face, she was scared...terrified that she still loves Charlie. I don't know if she's terrified because she truly believed she's moving on without Charlie, or if she's not ready to give Charlie another chance. And Charlie, love my sister, but she is an emotional train wreck right now. She needs to give Joey a chance to trust her, before she trusts herself to believe in her feelings, and knows that Joey loves her...just as much as she loves Joey. If I try and push them together now when they're not ready...they'll never be able to pick up the pieces if this doesn't work out this time. So for now I'll give them some time, they need to realize they love each other on their own terms. But hey if it takes too damn long then hell yes am I stepping in! Besides knowing how they really feel about each other is a bonus to me...because now I get the fun part...I can meddle and subtly get them where they belong – with each other!_

"Come here. I'm sorry," Ruby leaned in for a hug. After pulling out of the embrace, Charlie decided, "Anyway I've had a cry. I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself. I'm gonna go to bed. Ow." "Are you still in that much pain?" Ruby worried. "It's fine," Charlie tried to calm her. "Well no it's not fine. I'm gonna come to the hospital tomorrow for your check up okay," Ruby determined. "You don't have to Rubes. Joey will be coming with me. Actually um you should probably know in case...Joey's going to come around tomorrow morning and we're um gonna tell Dad and Morag about our relationship. I mean our relationship in the past tense, and that we're friends now. I really want to be honest with them about who Joey is. Maybe Joey will see that I'm ready to...be more open and honest to the people I care about. Telling them about us seems like a good first step. How do you think Dad will take it?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I'm pretty sure the only thing he cares about is your happiness. He could see that you didn't really love Angelo, and he didn't understand why you were with him. Maybe now it will make more sense to him. And yes if you really and truly want to be with Joey, then you need to take these steps. You're lucky to have her supporting you so much. And if Dad doesn't take it well and you need some back up to convince him about your feelings for Joey then I'll be there for you. I know Joey will do a good job looking out for you at the hospital, but I'd still like to come if you want," Ruby mentioned. "Even after I went off at you about Xavier?" Charlie pointed out. "Yeah of course. You're just been my big sister. I forgive you," Ruby smiled. "Thanks," Charlie returned the smile, then turned to head back to bed. "Hey Charlz," Ruby called her back, "I really hope tomorrow morning goes well for you and Joey. You deserve to be open about who you are and who you want to be with." Charlie grinned, "I know. I hope tomorrow goes as well as to be expected. But we'll take it one step at a time, and see where that takes us." Charlie turned and headed to her room. _There's only one place this path will take you, _Ruby thought contently, _back with Joey...where you belong._


	6. Chapter 6

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Keep up the awesome feedback!_

**Chapter Six**

Joey nervously raised her fist to the door. Bringing it back down again to her side, she sighed. _Just knock on the door, it's not that hard. It's not like I'm here to meet my girlfriend's parents...oh who am I kidding that's exactly what it feels like. You know except for the 'girlfriend' part and the fact that I already met them briefly yesterday. But you need to be here for Charlie when she tells them about us – us in the past tense, not us in the present because that would indicate that we're still...stop rambling and just knock on the door. Charlie's trying to prove that she can be okay with her family knowing she was in a relationship with you...and if Ross doesn't take it well...then I'll be running for my life. Okay just knock – first step. _Before she could change her mind, Joey knocked on the door. Charlie opened it straight away. "Charlie! God you scared me! You weren't...I mean were you...?" "Standing by the door, waiting for you to decide if you should knock or not...yeah a little," Charlie confessed. "Sorry I feel a little nervous about today. I just want this to go well for you, I don't want to screw things up and come between you and your family," Joey acknowledged.

Charlie took Joey's hand, lightly pulling her inside the house, and into a brief hug. _Any excuse to have her in your arms again _Charlie sighed. "You won't. My Dad might not be over the moon, but he's not the one who makes the decisions in my life. Relax, I'm sure once he accepts the idea of us, he'll love you. How could he not?" Charlie giggled. "Okay...but if he's not okay with it and I have to run for it because he wants to kill me for destroying his daughter's life...just know that I l -- still care about you, and you mean a lot to me," Joey replied honestly. _Was she about to say she loves me?! No, no of course she didn't. Stop imagining things Charlie, she doesn't love you. _Joey shook her head, _I cannot believe I nearly said that I love Charlie. I mean I do love Charlie...but she doesn't love you._ Charlie continued entangling their fingers, "Come on. Dad and Morag are in the living room having a late breakfast. Let's go join them."

Walking into the living room with Joey, Charlie was disappointed when the younger girl let go of her hand. _Ok so it may not have been the smartest way to let my Dad find out, nothing gets past him. But if she gave me a chance...to not let go...maybe she would believe I really am okay with this. _"Dad, Morag, I know you bumped into her yesterday, but I wanted to officially introduce Joey to you," Charlie announced. Ross and Morag made pleasant greetings with Joey, while Charlie sat down at the table and indicated for Joey to join them. Joey sat down next to Charlie, and upon seeing how nervous Charlie was, as she was jiggling her foot up and down and her hands were shaking, Joey slipped her hand under the table, taking Charlie's hand in her own to relax her and give her the confidence she needed. Ross noted how Charlie suddenly lit up, although something seemed to be bothering her. Morag noticed the look between the two girls as well, but was unable to read the full extent to what the look meant.

"So Joey, Charlie here tells me you and her are close friends," Ross commented. _Yes sadly we are close...friends. _"Yes that's right Mr. Buckton. I met Charlie earlier this year...about a case, which she helped me get through," Joey informed them, while still staring at Charlie. "Please call me Ross, Joey. So did my fantastic daughter, as a cop, help you with your case?" Ross inquired. "Yeah she did. More than I expected," Joey turned to him. "Sorry Charlie can you pass me the butter?" Morag interrupted. Charlie looked down at the table. _Great, the butter that's closer to my hand...the one that's under the table comfortably entwined with Joey's. I don't wanna let go just yet. _Charlie sighed, and untangled their hands, long enough to pass Morag the butter, before placing her hand back where it belonged. Firmly in Joey's grasp. Both girls smiled anxiously, something that did not escape Ross and Morag's notice. "Joey, Charlie here tells us you'll be helping her after the accident. We're happy to see she has someone she can rely on, especially after that awful Angelo went and dumped you out of the blue Charlie," Morag commented.

The girls both frowned and looked away from each other at the mention of Angelo's name. _Way to ruin the mood Morag. Of all the people you had to mention - my ex!_ Charlie screwed up her face in discomfort, while Joey awkwardly let go of Charlie's hand, placing her own back on the table. _Of course they had to mention her ex-boyfriend. They think he meant a lot to Charlie...I guess he really did. Charlie still seems upset after their breakup. Great now Ross and Morag really are gonna be surprised when Charlie tells them about us. I hope they don't take it the wrong way. _"Yeah well I guess Angelo didn't know a good thing when he had it. But I'm sure Charlie will be fine without him. She's tough, she'll be alright on her own," Joey commented. Charlie looked away for a few seconds. _Is that what she really thinks? That I'll be okay on my own?! I'm not okay, how can she not see that I'm so not okay? I don't want to be on my own. She is right that I'll be fine without Angelo...if I can be with her. I only want to be with Joey. Why can't she see that? Because she doesn't want to...'cause she doesn't want you._

Ross cleared his throat, interrupting the sudden tension that had surrounded the table. "That's very nice of you Joey, and I'm sure Charlie will cope fine without him. Especially now she has you supporting her. I can see it in my daughter's eyes, she trusts you. And if you know my daughter well, you would know that's not an easy thing for her to do." Charlie blushed, "Dad...you're embarrassing me." Ross took a sip of his coffee, "I'm just saying, I can see how much you two care for each other. I'm glad you finally have a friend you can trust." _Is it that obvious? How I feel about her? He's right, we do care a lot about each other. And I do finally have someone I can trust. Well I guess this is my opening...please be okay with this Dad. _Charlie looked up at her father, "We do care about each other, and I've come to trust Joey with my life. The thing is...well there's something that I want to tell you guys about..."

_Okay not as easy as I practiced this morning. _Charlie glanced at Joey, seeing the young girl with a look of uneasy anticipation on her face. _She doesn't think I can do this, she thinks I'll make excuses and back out now. I need to prove her wrong for once. _"Well now Charlie, what is it you have to tell us? C'mon we don't have all day," Ross pushed slightly as he raised his cup for another mouthful only to find Charlie take the mug out of his hands. "Sorry I just...um don't want you to spill your coffee everywhere after I tell you this...I ah..." Charlie muttered. "Charlie would you please tell me what's going on," Ross demanded gently. Charlie sighed heavily, then entangled her hand with Joey's on the table, as Joey responded by squeezing their hands firmly together. Looking back up at her father and Morag, "Joey and I are together."

_Are together? WERE together? _Both girls screamed in their heads, hating the fact that the present tense of that sentence wasn't accurate. "Were together...I mean we were together, but we're not...um together anymore. We um...we were together...in the together - _together!_ - kind of way...but um we're not anymore. I just really wanted you to know because I'm really trying to be more open and honest about things to the people I care about. And the first step is communication, we all know this. And though we're not in a relationship right now...Joey still means...so much to me...and we're trying to work through some things together and maybe...I just mean that...Dad...are you okay?" Charlie finally dared to ask. "Well I um...I think you made the right decision to take away my coffee because I...Charlie I..." Ross stammered. Charlie gripped Joey's hand harder. "No Dad don't!" "Don't what Charlie I--" Ross started but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Dad I know what you're gonna say and I don't want to hear it. Okay I know this wasn't what you expected and you're not the only one with that opinion. Dad I need your support on this, but if I don't have it it's your loss. I know that you probably don't think I'm serious about this relationship because of my past but I am now. Joey means everything to me, and because of my lack of trust and belief in my feelings for her...I screwed up when we were together and she took off. She left me broken, and now that she's back we're trying to get things back on track...as friends," - _right can't forget the whole friend angle_ - "and maybe one day she'll trust me again like I trust her. Until then I am not gonna walk away because you don't approve. Dad you said it yourself, I've changed. Joey's the reason for that. My whole life has been different since she walked into it, and I'm a much better person with her then I am without. I still lo--care about her and I need her help to get through all this. I've made some really terrible mistakes in my life and letting her go was definitely high up there on the list. And now she's giving me the chance to begin to forgive me for...some other mistakes I made in our relationship which...aren't important right now. She's still here for me, and that means more to me than you'll ever know. And I realize now that I'm ranting and need to get back to the point - which is that you need to accept this because I'm not gonna give her up because you don't think this is what's best for me," Charlie rambled.

_Oh my God what the hell did I just say!? I completely lost track of what I was saying_ Charlie cringed. _And now they all probably think I'm a major loser. Or not. Joey's staring at me...like she's proud of me _Charlie noticed. _Maybe I didn't screw this up entirely._ Ignoring the desperate need to lean in and kiss her, Charlie shyly turned back to Ross as he finally responded. "Well maybe if you let me get a word in Charlie I would tell you I'm okay with this." "You're what?" Charlie asked shocked. _Oh! Oh...well huh...all that stuff I just said to convince him my feelings for Joey are real...I didn't need to say any of that? _"Charlie my illness is not getting any better, and I don't want to spend the rest of my time that I do remember fighting with you or ordering you two to stay from each other. Did you really think I'd be that narrow-minded?" Ross questioned. "Well I am...I guess I was more scared that...um you wouldn't accept us as a..." _well we're_ _not a couple, we're...you know I'm trying to think of something to describe what 'we' are but I'm coming up all wrong...God why can't I just lay my heart on the line and tell her how I feel? Least then I'd know whether 'couple' is the right word. _Joey looked down at their hands, then back up at Ross. "We're friends, and I appreciate you accepting our...past relationship," Joey thanked him. Charlie looked away, closing her eyes, begging herself not to fall apart in front of everyone. _Friends? Past relationship? I'm never gonna win her back...am I?_

Meanwhile Joey, was also arguing internally her thoughts swirling around in confusion. _I cannot believe that I just said 'friends'. God why can't you just be honest!? _Morag sat there quietly, having not spoken a word for a while, she silently watched the interaction between the two girls. "Joey, we're all out of coffee, why don't you help me pour some for everybody?" Morag asked politely. "Sure," Joey nodded, giving Charlie a small nod as she left the table. Charlie stared at her father once they were alone, "You're really okay with this?" "Of course I am Charlie. There's no point wasting time arguing over something so insignificant as who you loved," Ross remarked. Charlie swallowed hard, as Ross observed. "Or should I say 'love'? I have been watching you two since you entered the room, and your continual confusion over past and present tense didn't go unnoticed. Throw in quite a few intense looks you kept giving each other and I'd guess you still love...each other," Ross suggested. Charlie took a deep breath, whispering so Joey couldn't hear in the next room. "I love her. I do, she's...my whole world. I want to get back together with her but..." "But what Charlie?"

"She doesn't want to be with me anymore," Charlie sighed defeated. "How can you be so sure? I saw the way she looked at you Charlie. She still has feelings for you, and I don't think they're gonna go away like that. Why are you so convinced you two are just friends?" Ross asked concerned. "'Cause Joey doesn't trust me and I've never given her a reason to. When we were together before...I cheated on her and hurt her pretty badly because I wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing about us. I liked living in our own little bubble because she was all mine...then that bubble burst and suddenly everyone knew, and had an opinion on who I was," Charlie admitted, hating herself for having to tell her father about her infidelity, "So she left me. She only came back because her brother Brett was in an accident, he was the one that hit me. And now things are slowly getting back to the way they were with us, the way I want them to be and I'm ready for everything that comes with being in a relationship with her...and she doesn't want the same thing."

"Have you told her how you feel?" Ross asked softly. "No...because I know how she'll respond and I don't think I can live with the rejection," Charlie looked at him sadly. "Well what's worse - rejection or living with these feelings without her?" Ross reasoned. Charlie let out a soft laugh, "You sound like Ruby telling me to tell Joey about my feelings." "So Ruby does know about you and Joey?" Charlie nodded, "Absolutely. She's been completely supportive and understanding. Since Joey's been back, she's really insisting that I should get back together with her. You'd be proud of her." "So should you, she's grown up well and you know you're responsible for that. You've done well looking after her," Ross admired.

"Not as much as I should have," Charlie sobbed. "Charlie..." Ross started. Charlie wiped away a stray tear, "Well that just paved straight over memory lane." "Tell Joey how you feel, trust me I've got a lot of things in my life I regret. You don't want that. Maybe this isn't the life I wanted for you but if Joey's who you want to be with I'm not gonna stand in the way," Ross said kindly. "Thanks for been so accepting. I know it's probably a little bit hard for you. Trust me you're not the only one who wasn't sure that falling for Joey was the right thing for me, and I've got a lot of regrets for not accepting this part of me sooner. Joey's who I want to be with and I hope you're right that she feels the same way," Charlie leaned forward and hugged her father.

Meanwhile, Joey awkwardly stood in the kitchen assisting Morag in making the coffees. "So you and Charlie, that was a bit of a surprise," Morag ventured. Joey looked up at her, "Let me guess. You don't approve of our...um relationship." "Oh no I didn't say that," Morag clarified, "I might've raised my eyebrow but I just meant that it now makes more sense of things." "Like what?" Joey asked. "Like Charlie's disaster record of relationships, most notably the last guy Angelo. I'm happy that she's finally starting to sort herself out and trust someone. I just hope you two manage to sort out and simplify your relationship," Morag recommended. "Simplify how?" Joey asked the woman nervously. Morag almost laughed, "Well for starters are you two a couple or are you two happy to be friends?" Joey shook her head, "We're just friends." "Joey I am a lawyer, and have been a judge for many years, I know when people are lying to me. And if you honestly think that you and Charlie are just friends, maybe you can just forget that speech Charlie just made. The one Charlie gave to convince Ross that whatever you two have is real. I seem to recall quite a few times Charlie very carefully told you exactly how she felt without saying the words 'I love you.' It's all about subtext," Morag told her.

Joey raised her eyebrow, "It's just complicated between Charlie and me. That's all you were seeing. There's no subtext between us. I'm here to help her out while she gets better and she needs someone supporting her again. Someone that won't abandon her again like everyone else in her life has done. I was one of those people, maybe if I hadn't Charlie and I...could've worked through our problems. It's too late for that now. I don't know if I could ever trust her again." Morag smiled, "Well Charlie trusts you, so maybe it's time you trusted her...and also your feelings for her. Can't keep ignoring them forever." Joey nodded, "Well we'll see. For now we're friends, that's more than enough for me, and coffee's ready so we should get back out there. Charlie's appointment is in half-hour so we need to get going in a few minutes." "Very well if you choose to try and ignore what's going on with you two I won't meddle," Morag grinned. "Well thanks...I think. I'm glad you and Ross have accepted us. Things could have been a lot worse for Charlie if you hadn't," Joey explained. Morag picked up two cups, as she lead the way back to the living room, "Yes well every now and then people surprise you. You'd be best to remember that." Joey hesitated in the kitchen, "Every now and then huh. Who knows, maybe she is right and Charlie will surprise me...one day." Joey grabbed the other two drinks they had made, and followed Morag to join the group.


	7. Chapter 7

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

**Chapter Seven**

Over half-hour later, Charlie, Ruby, and Joey were in Dr. Walker's consult room. When Sid walked in, looking at Charlie's medical file, he looked up eying Joey slightly. "Sorry do you mind waiting outside? I normally only allow family in with my patients," Sid stated friendly nodding at Ruby. Joey nodded in agreement, and started to head towards the door before Charlie grabbed her hand pulling her back to stand next to her, as she was seated on the bed. "Joey's staying here. I want her here...she's family," Charlie whispered sweetly. Joey returned the smile calmly, interlocking her fingers with Charlie. Ruby watched on happily. Sid looked down at the girls actions as he remembered, "Right Joey...Jo..." Charlie blushed as she realized that Sid had caught her saying Joey's name when she had awoken from the car accident. _Now he knows who I was thinking about when I woke up. _Charlie looked up at Joey smiling proudly. "Yep this is Joey," Charlie declared. _See I couldn't care less what he thinks about us. I could get used to this. _Joey and Ruby both eyed Charlie suspiciously. "I'll explain later," she decided.

Sid turned back to them, "So Charlie on a scale of one to ten how would you rate the pain?" "About a six," Charlie answered. "Hmmm. Were there any pelvic complications during your pregnancy?" Sid asked calmly. Looking away from Joey and Ruby's surprised looks, Charlie responded, "No I've never been pregnant." "Well that Caesar scar," Sid pointed out. "No I had annitrimonous (okay so that's probably completely wrong from what she actually said but that's all I could make out from the H&A scene so it'll do) when I was a teenager it's an extended laboratory scar not a Caesar," Charlie answered automatically. Sid looked at her hesitantly, "Right good. Well I'll write you up some pain relief and then we'll send you off for an x-ray." "Thanks," Charlie replied simply. "Won't be long," he stated as he left the room. "That's really funny--" Ruby started but Charlie interrupted, "Ow. God I should have asked him for something stronger." "Do you want me to run after him?" Ruby asked. "Yeah would you?" Charlie decided. "Yeah," Ruby agreed leaving the room. "Thanks," Charlie called out to her.

Joey turned to Charlie, continuing to entangle their fingers together. "Hey you okay? You seemed a little...um distracted especially when the Doctor said--" "I'm fine Joey. Leave it alone," Charlie stated harshly. Joey let go of Charlie's hand, "Sorry I didn't mean to..." Charlie scolded herself, "No it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so harsh." Ruby walked back into the room, "You two doing okay?" "We're...fine. I just snapped at Joey when I shouldn't have," Charlie admitted. "Charlie!" Ruby screeched. "It's fine Ruby really. Charlie's already apologised," Joey told her. "You got my meds," Charlie looked at Ruby. "It's all you can have until you've done your scan," Ruby handed them to her. "Thank you." Ruby turned to the girls, then looked up at Charlie, "Charlie don't you think it's a bit weird that two doctors in a row asked you about been pregnant?"

_W__ait what? They have? _Joey thought. "Not really," Charlie insisted. "Well where's this scar? I haven't even noticed it before," Ruby realized. "It's on my bikini line and no you can't see it so don't ask," Charlie stated as she looked over to Joey watching the younger girl blush. Charlie also started to blush remembering that Joey had certainly seen her scar. Ruby rolled her eyes, "God do you two have to be obvious about what you're thinking about?! I get it Joey would have seen it when you were together. It's cute watching you both try to get your heads out of the gutter but don't be so obvious about reliving the good times you girls had." "Are you done Rubes?" Charlie pushed. "For now. It's just well you never told me you had some big operation," Ruby pushed.

"I did you were just too young to remember it," Charlie informed her. "I just think it's weird that two doctors would make the same mistake. Don't you Joey?" Ruby questioned. "Well it does seem a little strange but the Doctor accepted Charlie's answer," Joey pointed out before Charlie suddenly yelled, "Doctors aren't God Ruby, they don't know everything. They make educated guesses and sometimes they get things wrong." "Okay," Ruby concluded. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm in a lot of pain and upset about Angelo it's probably better you don't talk to me now," Charlie stated looking away from Joey the moment she mentioned Angelo.

_Why the hell did I just say I was still upset over Angelo. I couldn't give a stuff about him and now Joey probably thinks I'm not over him. Why couldn't I just be honest and say Joey is the one I'm upset about? Joey's the one I'm not over._ Joey on the other hand, swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears threatening to release. _You heard her. She's not over Angelo. Stop thinking there might be some chance with her. _"Okay I'll go get you some mags and a juice instead. Will that help?" Ruby suggested. "Thank you," Charlie replied sadly.

Ruby looked over at Joey who was clearly upset over Charlie's reactions. _Doesn't Charlie see what she's about to lose if she doesn't be honest? _"Hey Jo, want to come with?" "Sure," Joey answered quietly, still visibly disappointed at herself for falling head over heels back in love with Charlie. _You knew this would happen the moment you stepped back into her life. Why am I so surprised? Why did I let myself back into this position and let her hurt me again?_ Charlie watched Joey depart with Ruby, two words ringing in her head: _You idiot!_

Once outside the room, Ruby pulled Joey aside. "Hey you okay?" Joey stared down at the floor, "Why wouldn't I be?" Ruby rolled her eyes, "'Cause Charlie can be a massive idiot sometimes and speak before she thinks." "Yeah well what else should I have expected? She still obviously has feelings for him. It's only natural she'd be upset about their break-up," Joey sighed. "Or maybe she's just trying to hide what she's really upset about. Maybe there's someone else she's not over," Ruby hinted. "Stop pushing Ruby. I know you think you know what's going on but it's not gonna happen. Charlie and I are over, and there's nothing you can do about it," Joey informed her sadly. "Ok I'll stop pushing. Why don't you go to the newsagency and get her some magazines, I'll grab her a juice from the cafeteria and catch up with you in a minute?" Ruby suggested. Joey nodded, walking off to the newsagency. When she was out of earshot Ruby pulled her phone out, and dialled a number. "Xavier it's me. Can you do me a huge favour?!"

Ruby walked up to Joey in the newsagency, "Find some mags?" "Yep did you get some juice?" Joey responded. Ruby held up the cup, "Sure did. Let's go pay for these magazines. Bumped into Sid, Charlie's getting the X-ray now so we've got some time to kill." Exiting the store, Ruby pointed to an empty table at the cafeteria. Sitting down opposite each other, Ruby took a quick sip of Charlie's drink. "Hey Jo, did you think Charlie was really weird before?" "Before what Rubes, Charlie's always weird," Joey tried to laugh off. "Just when the Doc mentioned about a pregnancy. She just seemed to get very defensive. That's not like Charlie," Ruby recalled. "Maybe it was a little weird. Maybe she's just a little uncomfortable talking about her injuries from the accident. Although...you mentioned that Dr Walker was the second Doctor to assume she'd been pregnant..." Joey remembered.

"Yeah it was right after the accident, before Dad, Morag and I went in to see Charlie," Ruby told her, "I just don't get it. I mean I know Charlie can be very closed off at times and shut people out but she wouldn't lie about something like that would she? Not to me, and I know she's lied to you in the past" _and recently about the fact that she's 'over' you but she's really still in love with you!_ "but I really think she's trying to be more honest about things." "I know Rubes, and I appreciate how much she's changed but I will admit that I feel she is hiding something. There's just been a few small things she's said or done or even her expressions over the last few days and every time I call her on it she just says she's fine. I hope she opens up to me if she is hiding something because I feel like we are starting to get some trust back into our relat...friendship. And if she is lying to me then I don't think we'll survive it. If I can't trust her..." Joey trailed off.

"Don't think like that Joey. Charlie is trying really hard to sort herself out, and you're a big part of that by supporting her. And OMG I can't believe I forgot - how'd it go this morning with Dad and Morag? Were they totally cool that you two were together? Or did they not accept you girls were a couple? Do I need to stand up for you guys and tell my Dad how good you were together and how you're the best thing to ever happen to Charlie?" Ruby rambled. Joey smiled, "As cute as that would be hearing you tell them that, no it's not necessary. They took it pretty well...I think. Charlie kinda rambled and ranted for a few minutes about how much I mean to her and Ross can't stand in her way while we works things out, then Ross kinda told her that if she had of shut up he would've told her that he's okay with us being...I dunno whatever we are. I was really proud of her for standing up for us." Ruby watched on as Joey's smile slowly turned into a frown. "But?" Ruby pushed. "It's nothing just when Charlie told him about us she sort of said we 'are' together and that felt so amazing...and then she kind of ranted and raved and made it clear that we 'were' together and we're just friends. Then Morag had to make it more awkward by telling me later when we were alone that I should be reading the subtext of Charlie's speech and...I just got my hopes up for three seconds. Stupid of me," Joey admitted ashamed.

"It's not stupid Jo. You want her back right?" Ruby asked. Joey nodded sadly. "Then why don't you take a chance and tell her how you feel? Maybe Charlie was trying to tell you something in her little speech?" Ruby questioned. "Not gonna happen Rubes. Told you already, Charlie and I are over. Nothing can be done about that now. So it's time for me to move on and get over her," Joey made up her mind. "You know it's not that simple Jo," Ruby complained. "Well I'm making it that simple. I have to. I can't keep putting myself through this again. So as of this moment I'm over Charlie Buckton," Joey announced. Ruby grinned, "You so aren't over her! Say it all you like, you will never find someone you love more than Charlie. You know it's true. And if you think I'm gonna sit by and watch you pretend to move on you've got another thing coming Jo." Joey sighed heavily, "Okay fine so that didn't work. But it's bound to eventually." "If that's what you want to believe. C'mon let's go see how Charlie's doing," Ruby advised. The two girls got up from their table, and started to make their back to the Doctor's room.

"Well everything is okay but we think in the trauma you've torn this ligament here, just near the hip and that's what's causing the ongoing discomfort," Sid informed Charlie as he held up her X-ray pointing out the injury. "Right so will that go back to normal on its own?" Charlie questioned. "It should do. I'll prescribe you some anti-inflammatories and refer you to a physio," Sid answered. "Thanks," Charlie responded. "I'm sorry if I put my foot in it earlier," he apologised. "That's fine," Charlie stated. "So much for my smooth bedside manner. We both know that is a Caesar scar. Guessing you carried the baby to full term," Sid deducted. Charlie sighed, looking away from him, "Yes I was very young my pelvis was very small. Anyway I'm sure it's all in your notes it you checked." "Must have been very difficult," Sid commented. "Yeah it was," Charlie replied. "And your sister she doesn't..." Sid guessed. "My Dad's the only one that knows and that's the way I'd like to keep it," Charlie demanded. "Of course. Well you take your time," Sid told her as she started to get up off the bed. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Hey Charlz how was the X-ray?" Ruby asked happily as she entered the room. "Fine. How long were you guys...I mean were you waiting out there long?" Charlie asked panicked. "Not long. Just came from the cafeteria, here's your juice," Ruby passed her the bottle. "Cheers," Charlie replied as she looked up at Joey, who was hesitating at the doorway. "Hey you. Sorry about before, I shouldn't have brought up Angelo. I'm not upset over him dumping me. I know he cared a lot for me, but I didn't...I didn't love him. I'm just...confused with everything that's going on with me right now. Angelo's simply a scapegoat and blaming him for my problems...seems easier," Charlie confessed. Joey walked slowly into the room, "It's okay. I believe you. Maybe we should forget about it." "Okay," Charlie nodded, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here and get back home."

Ruby smiled at the pair as Joey walked beside Charlie, slipping her arm around her waist, helping Charlie walk out of the room. "Charlz do you mind dropping me off at Xavier's on the way home? Morag and Ross are out with Martha, so you and Jo can have the place to yourselves for a while...to talk," Ruby insisted. "Sure that sounds...nice," Charlie agreed leaning further into Joey's embrace. "Sure I think that's what we both need. Let's get you home to relax," Joey insisted as they exited the hospital. Ruby shook her head as she followed them. _What does it take to get these two to tell each other how they feel? Who would've thought it would be this hard to get them back together? Okay well now I know how Joey feels about Charlie...it's time to meddle. Step one was to find out their true feelings. Big tick in that column. Step two is already in motion...as long as Xavier did what I asked...and if Step two works...well there shouldn't be any more steps._

Joey leaned against the doorframe of the back door to Leah and Charlie's house, "Charlie would you just give me your key so I can open the door instead of standing here watching you fumble around with it? You've already dropped the key twice, and I know you're just trying to prove that you can cope with the crutches on your own but there's nothing wrong with asking for a little...help..." Charlie turned around as she finally got the door opened, saying proudly "There all done. Told you I could do it." "Yes I'm very impressed with the fact that it took you five minutes to open a door on your own. I've never managed that before. Wasn't it you Charlz that asked for my help?" Joey teased. "I asked you for help to get over my injuries not to do everything for me Joey. I can handle things on my own...it just takes longer," Charlie hopped into the kitchen on her crutches with Joey following her, "Good thing we dropped off Ruby before we got back here or she'd probably be laughing at us by now, and calling us a 'lil ol' married couple."

Joey shyly smiled at Charlie's suggestion, then agreed, "Well we do bicker a lot, you never listen to me, and despite all your huge faults I still can't help but..." "But what?" Charlie turned back to her. "Sorry I ah...what's with the picnic basket?" Joey nodded to the table. "Huh what picnic basket?" Charlie turned to the table, "I dunno. I know Morag and Dad were going out to lunch today with Martha, maybe they decided on a picnic." Joey noticed a note on top of the basket, reaching for it and reading out loud:

"Charlie & Joey. Ruby asked me to drop this off. You girls deserve some fun time after the last few days. Everyone's busy so you've got the place to yourselves. Enjoy! Xavier

P.S. Ruby said there's probably some champagne in the fridge but only one tiny glass Charlie, remember you're on meds.

P.P.S Charlie you owe Leah $30 for the picnic basket. Sorry didn't have any money on me"

Charlie shook her head, "Little cheapskate! Guessing he found our spare key outside...or he broke in." Joey smiled, "Aww c'mon it's sweet." "Sweet yeah but Rubes is only trying to..." Charlie started to say as Joey finished for her, "Trying to get us back together. Thought so. And we both know that's not gonna happen." Charlie looked away, moving to the cupboards to grab some glasses and plates, "No of course not. I'll talk to her, tell her that she can't always get what she wants." _And neither can I. _"She's just trying to be a good sister Charlie. You should be proud of her, that she's completely supportive of you," Joey reminded her. "I know. I'm glad she's such a good...sister. Look we can't let this food go to waste...especially since I'm paying for it, so whata ya say? Join me for some lunch?"

Charlie passed Joey a plate. Joey nodded taking the plate, "Sure sounds nice." Charlie grinned, "Well let's see what Leah put together for us." Charlie hopped back over to the table, opening up the basket. "Okay we've got sandwiches, apple pie, strawberries, chocolate...could Leah be more obvious?" Joey smiled, "Guess Ruby's not the only one trying to get their own way. At least they mean well. Do you want to eat this here? I don't think it's a great idea to take it down to the beach but maybe we could set it up in the living room, picnic style...unless that's too difficult for you with your injury?" Charlie shook her head, "I'll be right. Might need a hand getting off the floor once I'm lying down." "I think I can manage that. C'mon you bring the plates, glasses, and that champagne if you're up for it," Joey decided. "Nothing wrong with breaking the rules once for a few sips," Charlie smiled.

Shortly, the girls were lying down opposite each other on the living room floor, having moved the couch out of the way. The remains of the food and champagne as well as the picnic basket were scattered around them. Charlie looked over at Joey, "Tell me about it. When you left? What happened to you?" Joey blinked a few times, "Um not much really...I was just ah..." "Hurting? Because of me. How'd you get over it?" Charlie asked. _When I work it out I'll let you know _Joey thought. "Wasn't that hard," Joey started as Charlie grimaced. _I knew it wouldn't have taken her long to get over me. It's exactly what you deserve. _"I mean it was hard but I just worked a lot. Pretty much every waking moment I was working," Joey told her. "It shows. Being out there in the sun all day did well for you. I don't recall you having such a nice tan and strong muscles before," Charlie pointed out. Joey shrugged, "Things change. Besides we were on a boat in the middle of nowhere. What else did we have to do?" _It was either that or let the memories and 'what-could-have-been' drive me insane._

Charlie nodded slightly, "Yeah I guess things do change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes not...you've changed too. In a good way I mean...except you have this scar now." Charlie reached out tracing her fingers lightly over Joey's eyebrow. Joey reached up towards the scar, as she realized what Charlie was talking about, her hand finding Charlie's fingers instead. Dragging their hands back in front of them, Joey motioned, "Oh...it's just a scar. It's not even that noticeable...I'm surprised you..." "What? Noticed a small dent in your eyebrow that wasn't there before? Like I don't remember what you looked like before you...," Charlie cleared her throat, "Did it hurt?" Joey nodded, "It was nothing. Just bashed my head into...actually I don't quite remember it well. Only reason it didn't hurt was I was too busy with the passing out. But I'm fine now. My co-workers cleaned me up, and now I've got this silly looking scar on my face, forever reminding me of what a klutz I am." Charlie grinned, "Maybe that'll teach you next time. So your ah co-workers...did any of them...or what I mean is did you...?"

Joey continued entangling her fingers with Charlie's, "No." Charlie eyed her, "You don't even know what I was gonna say." Joey closed her eyes for a few seconds, "Yeah I do...and no I didn't get involved with any of them. Or anyone while I was away. I wasn't ready for another relationship." Charlie hesitated, "Are you ready now? Or I um...I just meant that's one of the reasons my relationship with...ugh Angelo didn't work. I was trying too hard to make something work when it wasn't. I just didn't want to be lonely. Of all the terrible things out there, that's the only thing that terrifies me. That I'll end up alone." A few tears slid down Charlie's cheek, as Joey leant forward wiping them away. "You won't be. I get it, why you were with him, and trying too hard to make it work. If something's meant to be, it'll be, but if something's not meant to be, you can't force it. You just need to find the right person Charlie." _I have!_ Charlie wanted to scream.

"You mean someone I can talk to about everything, laugh with, treats me with respect? Someone who's kind, loving, fun and also very attractive?" Charlie asked. _Could you be more obvious about whom you're describing? _Joey stared into Charlie's eyes, "Yeah and when you meet that person you'll know." _Stop looking at her like that Joey – she wasn't describing you! _Charlie sighed, _okay not as bloody obvious as I thought! How can she not see how I feel? I feel like I'm wearing a huge sign saying 'dumbstruck and in love.' How can she not see that she's the one I want to be with? I have met the right person and _"I do know." _Oh crap did I just say that part out loud? _"You do know what?" Joey whispered. "I guess I do know what it's like to meet that person. I have met the right person. It just...well the thing is..."

_You're her! You're the right person. You're the one for me. How hard can it be to say a few tiny words?! _"Charlie is there something you're trying to say because..." _No don't. Don't offer up your own feelings for her. Make a total fool out of yourself when she isn't going to say you're the right person. _Charlie leant forward, "Well the thing is...you never answered my question." Joey looked at her puzzled, so Charlie continued, "To be in a relationship? Are you ready for that?" Joey nodded hesitantly, "I think so." _No I know so! I know you're the one I want to be in a relationship with! _Charlie let a small smile creep from her lips. _She thinks so! Okay doesn't mean she's ready for a relationship with you but it's a start...unless...God what if she just meant she's completely over me, and is ready to move on with someone who deserves her? What if she has absolutely no feelings for me? How can she not? I mean I know how bad things ended up but lying here next to her like this it's so relaxing and it feels...right. There's only one way to find out if she feels it too. _Charlie took a sip of her champagne, _here goes nothing - _"Jo there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about..."

_**Will Charlie tell Joey the truth? Find out next time..._


	8. Chapter 8

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks again for the great feedback. I am awfully mean to leave it on the last cliffhanger like I did but it's what I do best...and I'm sure you'll hate me a little more for this first part lol!_

_1818 - did you see this next part coming lol?!_

_MissToastie - Sorry you didn't scroll down and notice it was the end of the chapter but it's funny when things like that happen_

_AuthorW - thanks again for your awesome feedback and all your help with this chapter _

**Chapter Eight**

"Jo there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about..." '_I love you! I'm still in love with you and I want to be with you'...is what I wanted to say to her. But note to self – less hesitating and pausing because after all that wasted time that could have been spent on telling her how I really felt and maybe having her respond with a kiss...this is what happens:_

"Charlz heads up! Ross and Morag are arriving home early. Hope you and Jo are decent..." Ruby strolled into the house, to find the two girls lying down on the living room floor. "Ruby! What are you...I mean...?" Charlie groaned as she sat up. "Oh God! I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I thought you got my text message to say they were coming home early, but then you didn't reply and I figured you might be a little...busy...and figured you needed a heads up. God I just totally stepped on your 'moment' didn't I?" Charlie sighed, "It's fine Ruby. You didn't step on any 'moment.' We were just talking, that's all. You just surprised me when you walked in." "No I did. I totally stepped on your 'moment' and ruined everything after I..." Ruby moaned.

Joey raised her eyebrow, "After you tried to set us up on this...um well 'date'?" "Well what did you expect? You girls aren't making moves on your own, someone had to make them for you," Ruby stated. "Ruby how many times do I have to tell you to mind your own business? Whether something does or does not happen between us has nothing to do with you," Charlie screamed. Ruby rolled her eyes, "You're my sister Charlie. I want you to be happy. Why is it that you two are the only ones that don't see that being together makes you both happy?" Joey sat up, leaning against the couch, "Because being happy isn't everything Rubes. We were happy before...or at least I was...and look what happened. Charlie's right. Our relationship is our business, and right now all we are is friends." Ruby sunk down on the floor next to Joey, whining "You girls are mean."

Joey slipped her arm around Ruby's, "But...if anything does change in our relationship...and that's a big if...you'll be the first one to know." Ruby flung her arms around Joey, pulling her into a hug. "Really? That's so great!" Joey grinned slightly, "Uh Ruby I didn't mean I was telling you now." "I know but you're admitting your relationship _might_ change and that is progress for you two! And I could not be happier!" Ruby announced. Charlie watched the pair, smiling happily at her family. _Well not family...exactly. But it feels right calling Joey family. I guess we are making some progress...just not the type I expected to be making five minutes ago. Then again...you heard her...'we're friends' and what happened between us last time still defines our relationship. God I just want to forget about that! Think of the positives. Joey and I are making progress. Not as fast as I would like but maybe this is how it was meant to happen? Maybe it wasn't the right time for me to tell her how I really feel? Maybe I'll get another chance soon?_

Fifteen minutes later, Joey had decided to leave the Bucktons and Morag to spend some time together as a family, but promised to join them for dinner that night. Charlie was in the kitchen washing up the plates and glasses they used for lunch. Ruby walked up behind her, "Okay Charlie sit down and I'll finish that for you." "It's fine Rubes. It's almost done anyway," Charlie told her. "That's too bad. Hey Charlie now that everything's calmed down...can I tell you something?" Ruby asked. "Sure." "And you won't get upset?" Ruby tested. "I dunno try me," Charlie said honestly. "Yesterday with Xavier was really, really nice," Ruby admitted. "Are you telling me the truth or are you just saying that because you don't want me to worry about you?" Charlie sighed.

"No I'm been completely honest. He was so sweet and caring. And funny. It was everything I wanted it to be. Except for the part where we got caught. I wanted to share this with you because I'm happy. Should I not be telling you this stuff?" Ruby realized. "No, no I'm pleased for you. I think I'm just emotional because I'm just incredibly relieved that you feel that way," Charlie admitted. "Can I ask you something? Was your first time not so good?" "It was pretty bad," Charlie let slip. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," Ruby apologised, "And I'm also sorry about this afternoon. I know that I set you two up and then walked in completely ruining what could've happened...I just guess a part of me thought the plan wouldn't work because you're both so stubborn and that I wouldn't be interrupting anything when I came home."

"It's fine Rubes. It's not important," Charlie insisted as she wiped away a tear caught in her eyelash. "No it's not. You're crying again. Talk to me Charlz. Did something happen between you and Joey today?" Ruby inquired. "No...nearly...almost...I dunno maybe it could've...We were just talking and hanging out but it felt right. Like maybe she's not over me, and then I decided I was gonna tell her how I feel...but we got interrupted and I didn't get the chance to," Charlie confessed. Ruby leaned forward, hugging Charlie, "Great all that work to set you two up and my big mouth ruins it for you! I'm so sorry Charlz." "It's okay Rubes it's not your fault," Charlie sobbed, "It's mine. I'm such an idiot. I panicked and hesitated too much when I should have just stood up...you know figuratively and told her how I really feel. I'm angry at myself for not taking the chance, and I'm ashamed because...I don't know if I could have told her. If you didn't walk in on our 'moment' I probably would have backed out and not told her the truth because I'm afraid of how she'll react. I'm afraid she doesn't want me pressuring her back into a relationship when she's not ready. I hate this. I want her back, but I can't stand up and tell her."

"Yes you can. Maybe not now, but just give it another chance. Maybe tonight after dinner, you two can sit down and...you can tell her everything. Don't be so afraid Charlie. You went through this last time when you first fell for her. You were terrified that you had real feelings for her, but you still told her how you felt and look what happened. I doubt Joey would see it as pressuring her back into a relationship. Maybe she's not quite ready to be back with you as a full-on couple, but at least if you tell her how you feel...she may realize she is ready. It gives her a chance to be ready. Talk to her Charlie. Just be honest, stop hiding secrets. You love her and nothing is going to change that," Ruby counselled. Charlie nodded, "I know I need to start telling the truth and deal with my trust issues. I'll tell her tonight...promise." "Charlie, how'd you go at the hospital are you feeling any better?" Ross interrupted. "Yeah thanks Dad," Charlie replied as Ruby let go of her, and made her way to the living room so Charlie and Ross could spend some time together.

"Charlie. The doctor backed up your story. I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about," Ross insisted after Charlie had told him what happened at the hospital. "No I shouldn't have let Ruby come to the hospital it was a mistake," Charlie realized. "Well it's done, and we'll deal with any questions the same way we always have," Ross told her. "Dad please tell me you haven't said anything to Morag have you?" Charlie begged. "Not at all. It makes it hard for me to defend you when she doesn't understand you, why you get so worked up sometimes. But no I haven't said a thing," Ross answered. "And you won't?" Charlie checked. "Not as long as I'm in charge of my faculties. As we agreed last week, what you do and don't do about the baby is your business," Ross decided. Charlie nodded in agreement, not noticing that Morag was standing in the living room quietly after hearing everything her and Ross spoke about.

Joey sat down awkwardly next to Charlie at the dinner table as Morag and Ross fussed about in the kitchen serving out the meals. "Hey you okay?" Charlie asked concerned. "Yeah I just...feel a little awkward being here. Are you sure Ross and Morag are okay with me being here?" Joey questioned. Charlie rested her hand on Joey's knee, "Of course they are. They've just been weird all afternoon. They're okay with us...okay so maybe they're still getting used to the idea but they really are okay with you being here. They want to get to know you. Besides I want you here." Joey smiled, "Thanks. I'm glad you want me here." "Course she wants you here Joey," Ruby announced, entering the room, and seating herself next to Joey, "And if my opinion counts, I love having you here too." "Yes Rubes of course you're opinion counts, and thanks," Joey said shyly. Ruby happily noted that Joey slipped her hand on top of Charlie's hand which was still situated on her knee, so they were holding hands under the table.

Ross and Morag entered the room, and passed around the plates as they sat down with the girls. "So Joey...tell us about yourself," Ross stated. Joey looked away shyly, "There's not much to tell really." "Now Joey I'm sure that's not true," Morag nudged. "Um okay well I grew up in Summer Bay with my Dad and brother. My Dad worked on fishing trawlers, and I grew up on boats. I pretty much carried on in his footsteps. Worked on the fishing trawler with Aden before I...left. While I was away I spent three months on a long haul trawler. Just worked hard. Now that I'm back I need to sort myself out. Sort out what I want," Joey told them. "So fishing trawlers that seems...interesting," Ross tried to state politely. Joey frowned, "I know it's not exactly the best job but I love working on boats." Charlie rolled her eyes, "Dad it's a job. It doesn't mean she's not good enough for..." _me. _Ruby grinned at Charlie, knowing what she was thinking. _They are so sweet. I love that Dad and Morag are trying to get to know Joey like she's Charlie's partner. I love that Charlie doesn't care about something so petty as Joey's job to define if she's good enough for her. _"Besides I followed you in your footsteps Dad. Worked out okay for me didn't it?" Charlie continued.

"Very well Charlie you've made your point," Ross smiled, "I just want to make sure my daughters in good hands. So one more thing I'd like to know Joey--" "Dad!" Charlie spluttered as she took a sip of her drink. Ross looked at Charlie, "I have a right to know. I've asked all your boyfriends in the past that you've introduced me to. Why should this be any different?" "Because it...just is..." Charlie failed to reason. "If there's anything you want to know about me Ross, just ask," Joey said politely. "Do you love my daughter?" he asked simply. Joey blushed, "I ah...well," then looking up at Charlie's expectant face, "I think Charlie knows the answer to that." Charlie returned the smile briefly but Ruby suddenly felt some tension between them. _Is Charlie really that scared to tell Joey how she feels? All Joey needs is for you to be honest Charlie, don't you see that? _Thoughts swirled around Charlie's mind. _I don't know the answer to that...or at least I'm not sure I want to. I'm lying I do know the answer. Joey does love me...just a small tiny part of her must still love me right? Just not enough to see that I love her too. _

_How could Charlie possibly know? You're too afraid to tell her you moron...because she doesn't love you back. And I can't live with the rejection. I need Charlie in my life, and if that's just as friends...I'll have to learn to live with that. _Ruby looked around the table, the sudden tension bringing nothing but silence from the group. Everyone delving into their own thoughts, instead of talking about them. _There must be something more going on. _"Okay I can't stand this. What is wrong with everybody?" Ruby demanded. Ruby sat at the table along with Morag, Ross, Charlie and Joey. All four of them were distracted from the events of that day. "What?" Charlie asked puzzled. "Well no one's talking. It's weird. What's going on that I don't know about?" Ruby demanded. "Just concentrating on our food Ruby," Ross replied. "Um Ross I'm sorry if my remarks I made earlier upset you but how can anybody understand somebody else's point of view if they don't have all the facts," Morag suddenly ranted. "What are you talking about?" Ross looked up at her strangely.

Turning to Charlie, Morag demanded, "Have you any idea of the stress your father goes under trying to keep his memory in order." "Sorry I'm not sure what you mean," Charlie hesitated, but relaxed when Joey squeezed her hand in support. "Do you think you're the only teenager who ever got herself into trouble?" Morag questioned. _Oh God she knows doesn't she? _"Morag?!" Ross yelled. "No Ross I'm not attacking Charlie but I'm not stupid either and I know myself you're worrying yourself sick hiding these secrets when it's not necessary," Morag insisted. "What secrets?" Joey piped up with uncertainty etched on her face.

"Whoa Morag go back. What are you talking about?" Ruby asked quickly. "Not many people know this but I had an illegitimate child, that I gave away and I thought it would ruin my life because I had no one there to support me. Now we are family, you think you can trust us enough to understand and..." Morag admitted. "Morag," Ross yelled. "Charlie is this true?" Ruby was surprised, as Joey let go of Charlie's hand in shock. "Let's stop this conversation, nothing has been said," Ross argued. "Oh my God is that why you freaked out about me and Xavier because you thought I'd get pregnant?" "Go to your room," Ross yelled at Ruby. "No," Ruby shouted back. Joey looked back at the terrified expression on Charlie's face, feeling like she knew what Charlie was about to say next, so took her hand back in her own. "Stop," Charlie sighed, "Yes I had a baby...and it died." Charlie felt the tears of years of lying run down her cheeks, slowly managed to get up on her feet and took off into Ruby's bedroom, collapsing on the bed. Ruby got up from the table, but Joey pulled her back, "Ruby let me...please." Ruby nodded silently.

A minute later Joey creaked open the bedroom door, and watched Charlie curled up on the bed crying. Slowly closing it behind her, Joey walked over to Charlie, and moved onto the bed, spooning her from behind. Joey closed her eyes as she breathed in Charlie's scent, as she positioned her head against Charlie's neck, wrapped her arms around the older girl, and slipped one of her hands to entangle with Charlie's against her chest. There was complete silence, an understanding, between them but Charlie finally breathed heavily, "Don't." Joey opened her eyes, whispering "Don't what Charlie?" "Don't ask me how I feel or tell me you understand or tell me everything will be okay," Charlie sobbed. Joey sighed, but continued, "I wasn't going to. I was just going to lie here with you. Even if I did there's no answer to how you're feeling right now, and I couldn't possibly understand what you went through. But..." Joey hesitated, "You're wrong about the last one. Things will be okay. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow. But one day things will be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Charlie begged. "Because you told me. When things were...really bad after Robbo...you told me it would get better. I didn't want to believe you and I know this is not the same situation...but it did," Joey answered, "Everyday things just got a little bit better and you were a huge part of that. All you did was be there for me, support me, and convince me that one day things won't seem so bad. I don't know when that day came but it did. I didn't think it ever would. You'll get through this." Charlie pulled Joey closer into their embrace, "I know I will, if I have you by my side." Joey smiled, "I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to keep things from me. I want you to trust me Charlie, trust that I am not going to judge you for anything you have done and will do in your life." Charlie closed her eyes, "I do trust you. And I will tell you everything...just not tonight. Can we just stay here tonight? Will...will you stay with me?" "Is there anywhere I'd rather be?" Joey whispered, as the girls started to drift off to sleep, happily content in each other's arms.

An hour or so later, Charlie woke up. Turning over so she was face-to-face with Joey, she smiled as she noticed the younger brunette was sound asleep. Hearing Ruby moving around out in the living room Charlie slowly untangled herself from Joey's embrace, hesitating as she leant forward brushing her lips against Joey's forehead, before slipping out of the room. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked Ruby as she approached her. Ruby was fumbling around the couch, trying to cover it with bed sheets. "I thought you might not feel like sharing a room tonight," Ruby said lightly. "Don't be silly it's your room," Charlie pointed out. "I don't mind sleeping out here. Besides Dad and Morag are asleep in your room and I take it Joey's still in there with you," Ruby appreciated. Charlie smiled slightly, "Yeah she is. She fell asleep while comforting me. Is that okay that she's here with me in your room because if it's not I could wake--" "Charlie, Charlie it's fine. Of course I don't mind you two sleeping in my room...as long as all you do is sleep," Ruby grinned. Charlie blushed, "I don't think you have to worry about that tonight. She's just being here for me."

Ruby turned to her, "Charlie, I'm sorry about your baby. No wonder you were so worried about me and Xavier. If I had of known I might have been a little bit more understanding." "Well I don't really like talking about it," Charlie admitted. "How old were you when it happened?" Ruby questioned. "Sixteen," Charlie replied. _Take a few years. It's just a little white lie. If I told her the truth she'd do the math. _"That's the age I am now. I can't even imagine dealing with something like that," Ruby stressed. "Wasn't the best time of my life," Charlie explained. "I'm sorry this must be really hard for you to talk about." "No it's okay," Charlie tried to sound convincing. "Well what happened? Was your boyfriend supportive?" Ruby continued. "It's not important. It was a long, long time ago." "But it still matters," Ruby told her. "Look it's in the past and that's the way I want to keep it okay?" Charlie decided, "Sleep well."

Ruby watched as Charlie made her way back towards her room. Looking back at the couch she was making up, then towards Charlie's retreating form, Ruby followed Charlie to her room wanting to apologise again for bringing back the painful memories. Ruby stood in the hallway as Charlie entered the room, not noticing Ruby behind her. Ruby creaked open the door, and smiled as she found Charlie hesitating next to the bed, not sure if she should sleep on the floor or rejoin Joey on the bed. Ruby watched as Charlie shook her head, then slipped onto the bed next to Joey's sleeping form. Charlie moved comfortably back into her embrace with Joey, facing the younger girl. Wrapping her arms around Joey, Charlie was pleasantly surprised when Joey intertwined their legs together and slipped her own arm over Charlie's waist. Laying her head against the crook of Joey's neck, Charlie drifted back off to sleep. Ruby slowly closed the door, walking back out into the hallway. _Even when she's asleep Joey's protecting Charlie. It looks like Charlie opened up to her about what she told us all tonight. I shouldn't be jealous even though a part of me wanted Charlie to tell me the truth. But I'm happy for them. If it means Charlie is finally opening up to Joey about everything...and they get back together because of it...I think I'd be okay with Charlie not turning to me for support. I just hope Charlie doesn't do anything to ruin what's happening between them. I just hope this gives them to strength to tell each other how they really feel._


	9. Chapter 9

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Keep that great feedback coming! I'm glad some of you are enjoying this fic as much - or even better - than the real H&A storyline. I totally wasn't expecting to enjoy this storyline as much and that it could be spun in a totally better direction with Joey involved. Hopefully you'll love this part!_

**Chapter Nine**

As the sun crept up, Joey's eyes fluttered open. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she suddenly noticed the face in front of her, staring at her. _Charlie. God she's so beautiful in the morning. _"Morning," Charlie whispered, "How'd you sleep?" "Better than I have in a while. How long have you been up?" Joey asked. Charlie turned to look at the clock, "Half-hour or so." "Didn't occur to you to wake me?" Joey asked as she stretched a little, slipping her arm back around Charlie's waist and nuzzled her neck. _Wait what the hell am I doing? She's not your girlfriend, you shouldn't be lying here with her like this. Especially after last night. Stop been so needy in the morning. Now Charlie has to be the one to push you away. _But she didn't. Instead Charlie wrapped her own arm around Joey's waist, bringing them closer together. Charlie's fingers hesitated at the hem of Joey's shirt, then started circling a small patch of skin at the edge. Joey closed her eyes. _Oh God! Does she have to do that? She knows how much I love that. God my skin feels like it's on fire under her touch._

Composing herself, Joey opened her eyes, and stared into Charlie's eyes. Charlie smiled, _I can still make her feel like that! _"Well I was going to wake you but I thought you needed some sleep. Besides I was enjoying having a good stare." _Good stare as in she was checking me out or...?__ No don't think like that. She's not interested and after everything she's been through recently she is so not ready to deal with your problems. You know the ones involving the fact that she thinks you're over her when you're not._ "Good stare huh? I wasn't drooling or doing anything embarrassing was I?" Joey asked meekly. Charlie shook her head, "No. You looked so relaxed when you were asleep. Good dreams?"

_Like you'd never believe. _"I don't remember. What's the time?" Charlie pulled her eyes away from Joey's long enough to check her clock again, before resuming her comfortable position, "Nearly seven. Good thing I've got time off work." Joey groaned, "I gotta get up." "You do?" Charlie whispered upset. Joey leaned her forehead against Charlie's, "I promised Aden I'd catch up with him for breakfast. He said he had something important to tell me. I can ring and cancel if you need me." _Yes I need you! _"It's fine. I'll be alright. I got my family here to take care of me. The Cripple can cope one day without you. You go catch up with Aden. I'm sure it's important if that's what he said," Charlie replied. Joey nodded. "But can you...can you come back tonight?" Charlie asked, "Because...um there's well ah something I really want to talk to you about...is that okay?"

"Okay I will. Is it...well what you need to tell me...is it a good thing? Should I be scared?" Joey asked concerned. Charlie closed her eyes, "Kinda depends on if you'll be okay with it. I hope...it doesn't scare you away." "You really know how to me make me feel just a little bit worse Charlie," Joey teased. Charlie sighed, "I'll see you tonight. Guess this is the part where you have to leave." Joey smirked, "That's the general idea." Joey lightly kissed Charlie on the cheek, and removed herself from their embrace. Standing up, Joey watched Charlie sit up against the bed head. "I meant what I said last night Charlie...you'll be okay." Charlie smiled, "Yeah I know. I've got you." _Oh how I wish that was true! _"I'll see you later tonight," Joey said shyly as she exited the room.

Joey quietly made her way out through the kitchen, but was startled when Ruby caught her. "Doing the walk of shame huh?" Joey rolled her eyes, _I wish! _"You know Rubes, contrary to popular belief it is possible for two people to spend the night together without anything happening." "But two people in love...Righhhtttttt!" Ruby faked belief. Joey sighed, "Ruby exactly how many times will it take for me to tell you that Charlie and I are just friends before you'll believe me?" "Try it one more time Jo," Ruby suggested mockingly. "Charlie and I are just friends," Joey stated firmly. Ruby grinned, "Nope don't believe you. Try it another hundred times and it might sink in."

Joey screwed up her face in protest, "Maybe some other time. I gotta catch up with Aden. Take care of Charlie for me today, I'll see her later tonight." Ruby laughed, "Sure thing sis." Joey raised her eyebrow, "Huh?" "Well when you and Charlie get back together it'll almost be like you're my sister-in-law won't it?" Ruby beamed. Joey shook her head, trying to hide her smile, "Ruby you really are sweet...in an annoying sort of way. Charlie and I are just friends. There 1 down, 99 to go. Catch ya later Rubes." Ruby happily watched Joey leave. _Please they'll be back together before she can count it off ten times. But just in case...maybe I should start thinking on a step three for the 'get-Charlie-&-Joey-back-together campaign'._

"Hey Aid what's so important? You know because I gotta tell you, I had to give up spending the morning in bed with Charlie for this, so it had better be huge news...Aid what's wrong?" Joey approached Aden who was sitting down at the wharf. As she got closer, she saw the expression on his face. He looked...there wasn't a word to describe how devastated he looked. Joey sat down next to him, as they dangled their feet in the water, and put her arm around him. "Aid...what's going on?" "She's dying Jo," he finally whispered. "What? Who's...?" Joey struggled to get out. Aden continued staring out to sea. "Belle. She's dying. That's why we got married so quickly. She's sick...she doesn't have much time left...and I don't know how to do this," Aden sobbed, "I don't know how to go on with my life...without her." Joey pulled him into a hug, "God Aid I am so sorry. I had no idea. I can't believe this is happening. It's so...unfair." "I can't do this Joey. I can't let her go," Aden whimpered. "It's okay Aid, I'm here for you. Anything you want or need. You'll get through this. This is what you couldn't tell me before isn't it?" Joey realized.

Aden nodded. "And you knew when you married Belle that she was dying?" Aden nodded again. "You did what she needed. You gave her the life she always wanted. Not many people would do that. Stand up and do what's right for the person you love. You are so brave Aden...braver than me," Joey admitted. "I couldn't let her down. My heart was breaking during the ceremony when she told me she would never stop loving me...for the rest of her life. Standing there in front of everyone, knowing exactly what our future held...knowing that she..." Aden cried. Joey pulled him closer, "Let's get you home to Belle...where you belong. You need to spend this time with her. You two can relax and I'll make you guys some breakfast and just help anyway I can...unless I mean is Belle up for visitors?" "I think she'd like that...thanks Joey. I don't have anyone I can talk to about this. I'm glad I've got you," Aden told her. Helping Aden stand up, and putting her arm around his waist, Joey supported him as they walked down the wharf.

"Joey one more thing," Aden tried to smile. "Yeah Aid?" Joey looked at him questioningly. "Was I completely delusional when you got here or did you say you gave up time in bed with Charlie for me?" Aden finally smiled, something he'd needed in a long time. Joey swatted his arm, "It's not what you think." "So you and Charlie didn't wake up together in the same bed this morning?" Joey blushed, "It was just a friend thing." "Well then you won't mind explaining this whole 'friend thing' to me over breakfast," he grinned again, "thanks." "What'd I do this time?" Aden looked back out to sea, "You made me smile. I need that if I'm going to get through this." "You will get through this Aden. Kinda love you ya know." Aden stopped and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "I love you too...in a friend kind of way...but not in the 'you and Charlie friend kind of way.'" "Are you quite finished teasing me?" Joey sighed. "Never."

Charlie rushed around the kitchen, happy to have been able to manage without her crutches for the bulk of the day, now that her injuries were starting to heal. She was still in some pain, but pushed through it as she stared inside the fridge. _Joey's coming over for dinner with you like you're on a date...only not...and you've got next to nothing in the fridge. See what happens when Leah's always at work and you don't think far ahead enough to realize that inviting Joey over means actually having some food is a good start. We're gonna have to order some Chinese or something. Besides you're a lousy cook anyway, you don't want to kill the girl you love with that cooking and it wouldn't be right to invite Joey here with you and ask her to cook the meal. God I really hope she's okay with this. I don't think I can live with myself if she's not._

Charlie heard the front door open, and walked out to the living room to meet Joey. _She's early...is that a good sign?_ "Thanks for coming over..." Charlie started before noticing Joey leaning against the living room entry. Joey's face was swollen red from crying, and she could barely even look at Charlie. "Joey what's wrong? Are you okay?" Joey closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was surprised to find Charlie hugging her. Joey clung to Charlie, as she felt more tears well up. "It's okay...whatever it is its okay," Charlie promised. Joey shook her head slightly. "C'mon let's sit down," Charlie suggested. Joey allowed Charlie to wrap her arm around her and pull her towards the couch. Charlie was surprised when Joey sat down on the floor against the foot of the couch instead of sitting on the couch itself. Without hesitating Charlie joined her, and wrapped her arms around Joey, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Joey talk to me...please. What happened? You're scaring me," Charlie admitted. Joey wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was coping fine today after finding out and then I left and I ended up here and all of a sudden I couldn't stop crying." Charlie leant forward, brushing some strands of hair out of Joey's face, "What did you find out today?" _Is it about me? Did she find out how I feel about her and she doesn't know how to tell me that she doesn't want to be with me? Or did she find out the truth about the secrets I've been hiding? Ugh stop thinking this is about you. Joey's hurting, why should it be about me? _"I went and saw Aden this morning. He told me...Charlie I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be laying this on you after everything you've been through the last few days," Joey cried.

Charlie slide her finger under Joey's chin and lifted her head up, so Joey could see her face. _God any closer and I could lean in and kiss the pain away...not the right time Charlie! That's the last thing Joey needs. _"I want you to trust me, I need you to feel like you can tell me anything. I know that I've been through a lot the past few days, but you've been there for me every time I needed you. I need you to need me...like that...like I'll do anything for you," Charlie told her quietly. Joey leant her forehead against Charlie's, "God Charlie everything is so messed up. It's not supposed to be this way...its Belle...she's sick Charlie...she's dying." _Oh God Belle? How can that be? She looked so happy when I saw her at the wedding. She looked...so heartbreakingly sad when she vowed to love Aden for the rest of her life. Why didn't the rest of us see it?_

Charlie pulled herself together, "How's Aden?" "He's not coping," Joey confessed, "He's trying to be strong for her. He's trying to keep it together. After he told me I spent the day with them just hanging out. They looked so happy, yet completely devastated. They just got married, they found the person they want to spend their whole lives with...how can that be taken away from them?" "I don't know. No one does. Nobody knows why the people we love always get taken away from us. You're right, it isn't supposed to be this way. But..." Charlie couldn't finish. "But what? We just move on and deal with the pain, like you have," Joey stated sadly. _No Joey, the pain has been with me every single day. _"But sometimes it makes us realize what we could lose if we don't stand up and stop it from happening. Maybe Aden and Belle need to go through this. Maybe it will make the rest of us treasure our lives and the people we love more. Maybe by them going through this...it will change the rest of us for the better," Charlie insisted. "How can you possibly think Belle dying could ever be a good thing Charlie? Aden will never get through this. He loves her so much," Joey sobbed.

"I'm not saying it's a good thing. I'm saying it's something that could be a good thing in the long run, something that will change us," Charlie replied. "I understand...but Aden God he will never see it like that," Joey pointed out. "You'll be there for him, you'll help him through this," Charlie comforted. "Of course but...I don't know if I can cope with all this. I feel like people are relying on me and I don't know if I can be there for them," Joey explained. "You don't have to look after me Joey. I know I asked you too but if you need to be there for Aden, I understand he needs you more," Charlie realized. "I can't choose between you Charlie, I just meant I'm not sure I'm the right person. I feel like a part of me just wants to..." "You want to take off again and leave everyone to pick up the pieces again? You can't do that Jo," Charlie begged. "You think I want to. Charlie I do not want to abandon you...or Aden again. I promised myself I wouldn't but I don't know if I can support Aden if I'm so upset about Belle and I don't know if I can keep looking after you and spending all this time with you when I..." _When I'm still in love with you _Joey concluded to herself.

"You are the right person Joey. You are so amazing how much you care about everyone. It's only natural for you to think that it's all too much. But you can cope with it. You are the strongest person I know," Charlie disclosed. "Thanks," Joey murmured as she tilted her head to the side, pressing her lips against Charlie's cheek. _I can't stand this anymore _Charlie realized, _having her here in your arms but not being able to comfort her like she needs. _"Joey I need to tell you something...if you...I mean if you're ready..." Charlie tried to tell her. "I'm fine, I just needed a good cry. I needed this, I needed you to be here," Joey wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Charlie closed her eyes, "I just...I need you to hear this from me. I need to prove to you that I trust you." "Charlie it's okay, whatever it is we'll get through this together," Joey insisted. _That's exactly what I want. Please Joey, let us get through this together. _Charlie opened her eyes, searching Joey's for support, and found it instantly. "I was planning on telling you this yesterday...I should've but...please don't hate me," Charlie pleaded. Joey shook her head, "I could never hate you Charlie." "I've been doing a lot of thinking about...about how I always keep people at a distance. You were right, I need to let someone in. I need you to be that person," Charlie exhaled. "I will be," Joey promised. _Please let that be the truth. Just be honest with her. Tell her that you love her...after...she needs to know about this first._

"Joey...when I was a teenager I got pregnant. I had a baby. No one knew about it except for my parents, and my aunt. I was so scared and ashamed," Charlie confessed. "That's a big secret to keep from me Charlie," Joey told her. "I know. God I wanted to tell you everything last night Joey but I was so scared...terrified that you wouldn't understand...that you would leave me," Charlie whimpered. Joey took Charlie's hands in her own, "I'm staying Charlie. I will be here for you no matter what." Charlie smiled slightly, "It's not a secret anymore. Morag found out about the baby, and then last night at dinner...you were there. That's not how I wanted you to find out, you have to believe me. And now Ruby knows about the baby." "Charlie," Joey breathed. "It's not everything," Charlie continued, "She still doesn't know the whole truth, and neither does Morag. Or you. I couldn't bring myself to tell them. But I can't keep hiding these secrets, I need to open up to the one person I trust...you. The reason I got pregnant wasn't some teen romance that went wrong..." Charlie paused trying to stop the tears flowing down her face, then gaining the courage after seeing Joey's reassuring eyes looking back at her, "I got pregnant because I was raped."

Joey looked away from Charlie, her eyes wide with shock. Shutting them to slow the tears welling up in her eyes, Joey turned back to Charlie and leant her forehead against Charlie's. Joey felt Charlie's tears against her own skin, and her rapid breathing against her face. "God Charlie I...I am so sorry. Why couldn't you tell me?" "I didn't want you to...see me differently," Charlie cried. "Charlie how could you ever think? Of all the people you could turn to...of all the people that would understand what you went through...you should have told me...I told you," Joey breathed. "I...don't know why I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but I wasn't ready to deal with my past. And I thought...if I could convince you to press charges against Robbo without...needing to tell you about my experience...do you hate me?" Charlie finally whispered. "Like I just said, I could never hate you Charlie. I'm disappointed that you didn't feel you could come to me. Mostly I'm just upset...that you went through all this alone. That you didn't have anyone to be there for you...like you were there for me. If you don't want to tell me anymore I understand," Joey stated calmly.

Charlie nodded, "I know. I should have been honest with you from the start. I just wanted to..." "Forget it ever happened?" "Yes. I just wanted to block it from my memory. I...couldn't. Are you sure you want to know the rest?" Charlie questioned quietly. "Only if you're ready," Joey convinced her. "I wanted to press charges but Dad convinced me not to." "But your dad was a cop," Joey pointed out. "I didn't tell him until four months later, and by then there wasn't enough evidence. It was basically his word against mine. Or at least that's how Dad explained it to me. He didn't want me to get hauled through the courts and...I could see what he was saying...but knowing there was never gonna be any kind of justice. I just felt...helpless," Charlie sobbed. "So what did you do?" "I saw a counsellor a few times and...Mum and Dad were fantastic. But getting pregnant made it harder," Charlie responded. "And the baby?" Joey asked.

Charlie closed her eyes, "I lied to you yesterday...God Jo I didn't want to...I wanted to tell you the truth. But I couldn't...I wasn't ready for Ruby or Morag to find out..." "Find out what Charlie?" Joey pushed lightly. "That the...the baby didn't die...After the baby was born I tried to...I tried to take care of it...it wasn't an easy thing to do. It never got easier...and eventually I had to give the baby up. I hated myself for it...I still do," Charlie wept. Joey calmly tucked some strands of Charlie's hair behind her ear, "Please don't hate yourself for your decision Charlie. I don't. It must have been the hardest decision of your life...but maybe it was the right one. This kid probably got brought up by some amazing parents and has a great life now. I'm not saying you couldn't have provided that, every situation's different, but you did the best thing you could've done in your situation. After Robbo...attacked me...I was terrified I could end up pregnant. Knowing that I wouldn't be ready to raise a child conceived out of...I'm reminded of what he did as it is...I don't think I could be strong enough to have a constant reminder every day." _If she only knew I had to endure that all the time..._

"Charlie you'll get through this, I promise you," Joey reassured her. "I hope so. I've spent years trying to forget it...and now it's all out in the open...I'm not sure I'm relieved about that. I just needed you to know the truth," Charlie whimpered. Joey held back the smile, curling at her lips, as she was proud of Charlie's sudden openness and trust. "And you need to know Charlie...this doesn't change things between us. I could never hate you for what you went through. I love that you feel like you can tell me anything. I love y...that you trust me. I'll help you through this. Is there anything else? That I need to know?" Joey asked peacefully. _Yes. _"No." The moment that word slipped out of Charlie's mouth she regretted it. _She needs to know about Ruby but I...I can't tell her the truth, she'll never understand what I went through. _Tears continued flowing from Charlie's eyes, and Joey couldn't stop her own. Wrapping her arm around Charlie's waist, Joey found Charlie almost collapsing into her embrace...and she felt Charlie's lips only millimetres from her own. "It's okay Charlie. Everything will be okay," Joey whispered. Charlie nodded, "I just want the pain to go away. I just want..." _You. _Before she could give it another thought, Charlie leant forward bringing her lips together with Joey's kissing her lightly but passionately. Confused but content Joey kissed her back.


	10. Chapter 10

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks again for your feedback! I know most of you were surprised/disappointed that Charlie didn't tell Joey the entire truth but I really wanted to play things a little differently from the show and you'll see why in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Ten**

Charlie, seated next to Joey on her living room floor, continued to deepen her kiss with Joey. Joey slipped her arm behind Charlie's neck, pulling her closer...before pulling away. _Why? _they both wanted to scream. Joey closed her eyes quickly, settling her face against Charlie's forehead again. "That was..." Joey breathed. "Yeah that was..." Charlie agreed, not completely certain what she was agreeing to. Joey sighed heavily, "You're right...we shouldn't be doing this." _Wait what? _Charlie panicked. _That's not what I meant. That kiss was unbelievable...it felt so right. She needs to know that's how it felt to me. _"Joey I..." Charlie couldn't finish. Joey smiled, "I know that was amazing. I mean the kiss was amazing. But now is not the time for us to complicate things. We are both grieving in our own way. And falling into each other's arms is just the easy way to deal with it. But it's not how this should be happening. This...us is just a comfort thing..." _And I need more than that._

Charlie wiped some tears from her eyes, "Right of course. A comfort thing...it's just a friend thing." "Just a friend thing," Joey repeated in agreement. "So this doesn't...um change things between us?" Charlie hesitated. _Please Joey...it has to. _Joey shook her head, "It's a kiss Charlie. Not like we haven't done that before." "Right but not when we were 'just friends'," Charlie pointed out before shaking her head and adding, "Except for that time I kissed you after Robbo kidnapped you...I forgot how good a kisser you were." _Yeah right, I didn't forget for a moment. _"You're not so bad yourself," Joey laughed. "Not so bad? That's all I get? You are lying, I know how much you love...d kissing me," Charlie grinned cheekily, "I'll just have to prove you're lying. Next time when you least expect it I'll kiss you and make you see how good I am." "Is that right?" Joey asked disbelievingly. Before Charlie could reply, Joey leant forward catching Charlie's lips with her own. Slowly letting go, Joey teased, "Nope still think you're 'not so bad.'" Charlie stared at her shocked, "Well that's...not fair. I wasn't ready yet." Joey chuckled.

"I'll still take you by surprise and prove that you Joey Collins are lying to me...is this okay?" Charlie paused, "For us to be doing this? The whole kissing thing...it's..." "Comfortable?" Joey suggested, "It's always felt like that with us but now maybe it's just a friend thing." "Just a friend thing? So basically we're friends...who might occasionally...hug and kiss?" Charlie wanted to clarify. "I think we shouldn't go defining our relationship but yes I would be okay with that," Joey decided. A smile spread across Charlie's face, "Are we the type of friends that also make out? Have the occasional grope and...sleep together...like the naked kind of together?" Joey looked at her shocked, "Well Charlie I...you're teasing me aren't you?" Charlie nodded, then disagreed again teasing, "Not at all. I just want to be clear where we stand...and what kind of benefits I can look forward to from your friendship."

"Well even if I was that kinda girl I don't think either of us are in a place in our lives for that to be a good thing. But if I ever feel the desperate need to make out with someone, I know who to call," Joey grinned. Charlie nudged her arm, "Not funny. But you're right neither of us are ready for anything more than a few kisses. I'm glad we can be the type of friends that are always honest with each other." _Yeah of course, except for the fact I'm constantly lying to you about how I really feel _they both thought. Joey grinned and took hold of Charlie's hands, "Absolutely. To uncomplicated friendships." Charlie nodded her head in response, "To uncomplicated friendships." Charlie leant forward again, brushing her lips against Joey's. "See nothing complicated about us kissing," Charlie tried to convince herself. "I'm glad. But do you think...maybe we can keep this part of our friendship secret from Ruby? I just don't want her to get her hopes up and think we're back together when we're not," Joey explained.

"I know. But you know that Ruby never lets things go. She won't stop 'til she gets her way," Charlie grinned, but deep down inside she was deeply hurt by Joey's insistence to keep their new-found friendship/relationship a secret. _I don't want to hide this. I'm not ashamed of being with Joey...in a semi-unofficial kinda way...or a completely official way. I want her to see that I've changed don't I?_ Suddenly frowning, Charlie looked into Joey's eyes, "Is this okay? For us to be happy and smiling with everything going on?" "I dunno but it feels right. Maybe it's something we need right now to get through all this," Joey smiled, "You're secrets safe with me by the way. Until you're ready to tell Ruby." "Thanks for being here. I know things have been weird between us but I really felt that I needed you to know." "It's fine. I'm glad I could be here for you...as a friend. If you like maybe I can come back tomorrow and we can just hang out for a while. Kinda not really hungry anymore for dinner, and maybe I should leave you here to think about telling Ruby what you've just told me. She's your sister Charlie. I know it's hard for you to talk about, but she deserves to know."

"Don't feel obliged to look after me, that's not why I told you," Charlie whispered. "I know Charlie. And I'm really glad that you opened up to me," Joey nodded. "I would really like it if you came back tomorrow," Charlie smiled. "I'll see you later than," Joey replied. Hesitating slightly both girls soon leaned in for a brief kiss. Pulling away with a grin on her face Joey said "Thanks for being there for me, and being okay with all this." "This being our uncomplicated friendship thing? As long as it's what you want, and doesn't make things uncomfortable for you, then I'm okay with this just being a part of our friendship," Charlie informed her. "It feels right Charlie. It feels nice getting closer to you but knowing that neither of us wants anything more," Joey lied.

_Joey might not want anything more from our relationship but I don't know if this is such a good idea...why do I keep agreeing that all I want is to be her friend? Maybe because if she knows I'll never get to be close to her again. Never get to kiss her or... _Charlie nodded slowly, "Of course. Well I'll ah see you tomorrow." "See you then," Joey agreed. Letting go of Charlie's hands, Joey stood up, and exited the house. Stopping outside the back door for a moment, Joey wanted nothing more than to rush back inside and tell Charlie how she really felt. Shaking her head, she continued walking. _I can't tell her...I can't ruin what we have._

That night Charlie was curled up in Ruby's bed, glad Ruby was staying over at Annie and Geoff's to help them and Irene cope with the revelations about Belle, so she had the room to herself to think about everything that had happened that day with Joey. Opening up and telling Joey about her experience when she was younger was an amazing relief. _I've never opened up to anyone before. She didn't run away, she was completely supportive. But would she be...if she knew the whole truth? Damn it, if Joey finds out it'll be one step forwards and two or quite possibly twenty steps back with your relationship! And our one step forward today was unbelievable. Feeling her lips against mine, knowing that there's still some form of attraction between us. Knowing that we have something special that won't ever change. It felt so right...to you. But to Joey...maybe it didn't mean as much to her. Is it worse that Joey has no problems with this? That she can kiss you and not want anything more?_

_I don't know if I can do this. Having her so close but yet so far. I can't keep this up forever. I can't be friends with her or kiss her and not have it mean anything. Every single kiss means everything to me. I want to be with her, but I can't have it both ways. I can't sit with her, and have her lips against my own forever wondering if she's thinking about someone else. And what happens when she does meet someone? Do we just stop this whole kissing couplely part of our friendship? Or just keep this like some dark secret? Of course she'll end up meeting someone because that won't happen with me. I mean it did with Angelo but it didn't work did it? Continuing to try and make things work with him, knowing he was always second best. Knowing that he couldn't make me happy the way Joey does. I can't go through that again with anyone else. I can't be with anyone knowing that I am in love with Joey._

_I guess I have to get used to this. Knowing that one day she'll move on with someone who deserves her because she doesn't have a problem with being with me...but not being with me at the same time. I need it to mean something to her, the way it means to me. I need her to know that. I have to tell her the truth. I have to make her understand that I want to be with her...completely. And have her want the same thing. I need to stop saying that I'll tell her how I feel and actually just tell her. I need to take a chance. No more excuses, setbacks or interruptions. I'll tell Joey tomorrow how I really feel and just hope that she feels the same and wants me back._

"Mornin' Charlz," Ruby greeted as she entered their kitchen. "Hey Rubes. How was last night? How are Geoff and Annie coping?" Charlie asked as she stood at the frypan making pancakes. Ruby stumbled over, and leant against the bench. "Not great. They're pretty devastated. Belle's getting worse by the moment, she probably doesn't have too many days left," Ruby told her sadly, "But I need something to distract me. How's things with you? You seem like you're in a good mood." Charlie eyed her suspiciously, "What makes you say that?" Ruby leaned over to her, "'Cause you're making pancakes. You only do that when you've had a good night or are about to have a great day...wait does this mean...did you and Joey...?" Charlie smiled but shook her head, "No Rubes we didn't get back together." "But you two were so cute the other night curled up with one another..." Ruby trailed off as Charlie raised her eyebrow, "Okay so I peeked. Who can blame me? I just wanted to check you doing okay after the dinner. And then you girls had dinner last night...and well did you tell her how you really feel?"

"We actually didn't end up having dinner. She came over after she'd found out about Belle, she was pretty upset, and after I comforted her I sort of opened up to her about..." Charlie looked away. "The baby?" Ruby finished. "Yeah. We were just both upset and there were some things that I felt Joey should know about my past," Charlie admitted. Ruby swallowed hard, "Some things you don't want to tell me about?" "Ruby I--" "It's fine Charlie. I mean I wish you would tell me about what you went through. This was my little niece or nephew you know but I'm still glad that you are at least opening up to Joey for once. I'm happy you two are trusting each other...was it a boy or girl?" Ruby suddenly asked, "Sorry I know you don't want to talk about it...I just...sort of feel the need to know..." Charlie turned away from Ruby to grab a plate, so Ruby wouldn't see her face when she lied, "It was...a boy. Look do you have any plans today? It's just Joey said she'd probably come over so we can spend some time hanging out and I was sort of hoping we could have some time to ourselves."

"I think I can make some plans with Xavier today so you girls can have some space. Is there any particular reason you want some alone time with her...wait is she coming over for breakfast and you're hoping to win her back with your tasty pancakes?" Ruby grinned. "Not exactly...and quit teasing me about my pancakes, they're the only thing I know how to cook without burning the house down," Charlie shook her head as she placed the pancakes on her plate and sat down at the table. Ruby moved to sit next to her. "So when you said that you were 'not exactly' trying to win her back today...did that mean what I think it means?" Charlie sighed, "It's complicated with us...and last night kind of made things more complicated – don't ask because I'm not telling – but yes I am hoping to talk to her about our relationship and I'll just hope she doesn't freak out." Charlie suddenly frowned, "Do you...think she'll freak out?" Ruby smiled, "I think you need to tell her the truth, and let her trust you. That's all she needs from you Charlz. Well I'll leave you to it. Good luck today. You both deserve to be happy." Charlie nodded her head, "Thanks Rubes," as Ruby left her alone to finish her breakfast.

Charlie sat at the table with Ruby, Morag and Ross that night, upset and disappointed that Joey had failed to show up that day like they'd arranged. _And she hasn't returned any of my phone calls. Maybe she changed her mind about us. _Ruby looked over at Charlie, and smiled, trying to give her some support after her disappointing day. Charlie tried to return the smile, commenting about the food, "This is great Rubes." "Eat more please," Ruby insisted. "I'm full I had a late lunch," Charlie explained quietly. "Wish you could of come to the diner for lunch today," Morag stated. "Yeah I just needed to have a rest," Charlie lied. _Please I spent the whole day waiting around for Joey to turn up or call and then she didn't. God I'm such a fool for thinking today could go well. _"Well if we're all done, Morag's bought us some delicious cake for desert," Ross mentioned. "Not for me I'm full thanks," Charlie sighed. Hearing a knock on the back door Charlie excused herself, "I'll get it. It might be...Joey."

Joey stood at the doorway, and when Charlie saw her she hesitated as she walked over to her. "Hey come in," Charlie quietly invited. "Not interrupting anything am I?" Joey asked. "No. We just finished dinner. How about we clean the plates?" Charlie suggested, walking over to the sink. Joey joined her, "Yeah sure." "I wasn't sure if you were gonna come," Charlie admitted. "Sorry I got held up...with um it's not important. How you feeling?" Joey asked as she picked up a tea towel and started drying the dishes Charlie was washing. "Better after talking to you. How are you?" Charlie asked. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you told me. You've been through so much. Look at you you're still so strong," Joey stated proudly. "No not really," Charlie disagreed. "Yes really. I'm really glad you opened up to me Charlie. That's all I ever wanted. For you to be open and honest with me. So don't stop talking okay?" Joey recommended.

"I'll do my best," Charlie concurred looking up at Joey, "Hey is everything okay?" Joey looked away, "It's fine Charlie," then frowned as she looked back up at Charlie. "Something wrong?" Charlie asked concerned. Joey shook her head, "No you just got something stuck in your teeth." "Oh," Charlie blushed. "Want some help with that?" Joey grinned. Before Charlie could respond, Joey leaned in and started kissing her. Charlie moaned slightly as Joey's tongue grazed her own, relaxing into the embrace. Charlie pulled back slowly, blushing bright red, "Did you get it?" Joey sighed shyly, "No I think I missed it. Maybe I should try again." Joey again leant in towards Charlie, before Charlie pulled back, "Joey what are we doing? Or um...what are you doing making excuses to kiss me?" Joey pulled away, "I thought you didn't have a problem with this. I thought this is what you wanted. Besides I didn't notice you push me away when I started kissing you. Look if this isn't what you want maybe I should leave."

Charlie pulled Joey back in front of her, as she started to walk away. "Joey what's going on? You don't show up today, then when you do you make moves on me. This is hardly what we talked about last night. I know you and I know this isn't like you. Talk to me...I opened up to you," Charlie whispered. Joey closed her eyes, then pulled Charlie towards her, slipping her arms around Charlie's waist, and leaning her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should've called you today. I spent the day with Aden and Belle again. I only planned a quick visit but it was pretty brutal. Belle's mother took her to the hospital against Belle's wishes and whilst Aden finally convinced her to let Belle go home to Irene's to...Belle's deteriorating so much they don't think she'll make it through the night. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't leave Aden. And now I'm here and trying to find comfort in all the wrong places," Joey confessed.

"It's okay really. I understand. I wish you could've told me what you were going through today. I would've been there for you. And just so you know you finding comfort in me isn't the wrong place. It's exactly where you should be, you don't have to make excuses if you want to kiss me," Charlie told her lightly. Joey exhaled heavily, "I know, I wish you had been there today. Sorry I'm such an idiot, and for screwing up this whole friendship with kisses thing we have." "You didn't screw it up. I'm not exactly clear on the rules myself...and ah that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about today. That's why I was a little upset you didn't show today. So if you're up for it...can we talk?" Charlie murmured as she lifted Joey's face up so they were staring into each other's eyes. Joey nodded, "Okay. But ah maybe we should go outside so we don't get interrupted...we seem to have a bad track record with that happening."

Charlie took Joey's hand and led her outside. Sitting down on the porch swing Joey looked up at Charlie as she started to circle her thumb across Joey's hand. Joey smiled at the movement, then leant forward brushing her lips against Charlie's again. Wanting nothing more than to deepen the kiss, Joey was surprised when Charlie pulled back. "Look this isn't about me being upset anymore and trying to use you for comfort. I'm kissing you because we're friends. I thought you were okay with all this," Joey stated hurt. Charlie took a deep breath, then staring at their hands still entangled, whispered, "I'm not. I'm not okay with any of this." Joey cursed herself silently, "Why didn't you say anything earlier Charlie? I'm such an idiot for thinking you could be okay with this. I get it, you just didn't want to lose my friendship but you don't want to be with me so instead you--" "No I do!" Charlie declared, then more calmly, "I don't want to lose your friendship but...it's something I'll just have to risk." "What do you mean Charlie?" Joey asked confused.

Charlie looked up at Joey, captivated by the reassurance in her eyes, "I mean...I can't kiss you and not have it mean anything to me. I can't sit here with you and kiss you and pretend..." "Pretend what?" Joey asked hesitantly. "Pretend that we're together when we're not. Pretend that the only reason I'm kissing you is because we're friends. And pretend that kissing you means nothing to me...because it means everything to me...Joey I..." Charlie looked away afraid to look at the rejection she was sure would be etched on Joey's face. Joey shifted Charlie's face with her hand so Charlie couldn't look away. "What are you saying Charlie?" Charlie closed her eyes for a brief moment, "I'm saying I can't be friends with you. And I can't be in some semi-non-official relationship with you. I can't have it both ways Joey. I want you...I want to be with you. I want us to be together. I need you to know this is how I really feel. And I know we still have a lot of work to do before this could ever become what I want. I don't want to pressure you but I need you to make a choice...it's all or nothing."


	11. Chapter 11

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks everyone for your great feedback on the last chapter! I'm glad to hear you all loved it! AuthorW once again thanks for all your help on this chapter!_

**Chapter Eleven**

Joey sat there silently after Charlie's ultimatum...the silence between them becoming painfully obvious to Charlie. Looking away Charlie finally decided, "I guess I know how you feel about this." "What?" Joey suddenly said confused, "Sorry I'm just trying to let my head catch up with what I just heard before I respond." _Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? This is everything I always knew I always wanted and now maybe it's really happening. And I have no idea how to respond. _Charlie stared at her, "I know I probably came on too strong...but I can't keep lying to you...if you need some time..." "I don't need time Charlie but I..." Joey stuttered, then looking away, "I don't know if I can give you the answer you want." Charlie closed her eyes, as the reality of Joey's decision sunk in, "I'm sorry I should never have told you that." "Why not? It's nice to know how you really feel," Joey admitted as she looked back at Charlie, until Charlie returned her gaze. Charlie shook her head again, "I should've just kept my mouth shut...I shouldn't have told you...that way at least I could still have you...even in some small way. I'll never have that again."

"Were you really willing to do that Charlie? Continue to hide your feelings just so you could be with me in any small way?" Joey asked calmly. Charlie nodded, feeling several tears slide down her cheeks. Joey slid her hand against Charlie's cheek, then brought her lips together with Charlie's. Charlie whimpered in surprise as Joey pulled away. Joey shook her head lightly, whispering "I want the same thing." Charlie searched her eyes for the truth, "You want..." "I can't lie to you Charlie. I want the same thing you do, Charlie," Joey smiled, "I want to be with you too. I just..." "What is it?" Charlie asked sadly. "I'm just not sure about this. I want this as much as you do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. I want to be able to trust you but a part of me thinks it might be too soon. I just don't want to screw this up again. This is too important to me. I can't leave this as 'nothing', I need to have you in my life. But I can't give you 'all' right now. I need time Charlie. I thought I was ready for this, I thought I knew exactly how I felt about you but now that we're here...all I can offer you is a chance to take things slow. To give us a chance. Will you wait for me?" Joey asked reluctantly.

Charlie finally smiled, "I'll wait for you. So how does this work? This whole taking it slow relationship...can I call it a relationship?" Joey giggled, wrapping her arm around Charlie's waist, and positioned her head against Charlie's shoulder. "I think I'd be okay with that. I like the sound of that – 'relationship.' Well I guess the whole 'friends who kiss' thing didn't work too well did it?" Charlie grinned, "Unless you count the fact it convinced me what I really want." "I'm glad then. I'm not sure how I want this to work. I mean not everyone will be happy about it, but it's not about them. I want to give this relationship a proper go...I'm just not ready to..." Joey trailed off. "You're not ready to be with me straight away. I understand and I really am okay with this. Take as long as you need. I've got you back that's the important part," Charlie kissed Joey on the forehead.

Charlie then continued, "Although I will admit it might be a little hard because it's almost as if we're taking this relationship backwards...in the sense that we've already being together and now we just get to kiss and make out until you're ready. I want this relationship to continue moving forwards, and if we have to go backwards to do just that I'm happy with that...and I'm gonna stop ranting before I lose my point which is that I'm okay with this." Joey looked up and stared into Charlie's eyes. _She's so gorgeous when she's ranting. _"So who's gonna tell Ruby? 'Cause whoever draws the short straw will never hear the end of it from her. Maybe I should've listened to her sooner," Joey realized. Charlie shifted uncomfortably, "I thought you didn't want to tell Ruby."

"Well yeah because that whole 'friends with slight benefits' wouldn't have been easy for her to understand. Now we're back together as a couple there's no reason why we shouldn't tell her. Or your Dad and Morag for example, they're your family Charlie and they've been completely supportive so far," Joey commented. Charlie looked down at the ground, "Joey I...I just don't think that I'm ready for all that. No one has to know, this is about us." Joey sat up away from Charlie's embrace, "Are you kidding me? Charlie weren't you the one offering me 'all' of a relationship with you? You said it yourself, we can't have it both ways. I know I said I wanted to take it slow but that doesn't mean I want to hide away again. I'm not some secret you can just pretend doesn't exist. And here I thought you'd been working on your trust issues and that you had changed." "Joey please just try to understand. I want to be with you, and I am ready for everything that comes with being with you but I'm just...I'm terrified that what happened last time could..." Charlie tried to explain but Joey pulled away from her and stood up. "Well why don't I save you the trouble and end this now so you can go screw Hugo or Angelo or whatever guy that makes you forget about me," Joey stated harshly.

Charlie looked up at her, tears in her eyes, "That was cruel. Why are you bringing that up again?" "Charlie you just said you're afraid of it happening again--" "No Joey that is not what I meant. Please if you trust one thing I say tonight...I will never ever hurt you like that again. I am not going to run off to anyone else. I know with my track record you shouldn't believe me, but you are so important to me Jo and I would never do a thing to ruin that again. I can promise you that. And if I do ever have any doubts at all, I'll talk to you about them. I'm just terrified that if we make this public, I'll end up losing you again. I can't go through that again," Charlie sobbed. Joey relented and sat back down against Charlie, "I believe you. But you need to believe that you're not going to lose me again. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did before. I'm just a little confused about your actions. You say one thing Charlie, then mean another."

"I know. I'm confusing myself. Just trying to do the right thing for both of us. I don't want to mess this up again, and the only way I can see that happening is by keeping you all to myself. Pretty selfish isn't it?" Charlie realized. "It's not selfish Charlie. It hurts me a little that you're not quite as ready for this as you keep claiming but if you're prepared to take this relationship slow for me...I'll give you some time to sort out how you really feel about being with me. As long as you're sure this is what you want," Joey reassured her. Charlie smiled, "More than anything. I just need a little time. Give me a few days then I'll tell my family about us. I don't want to make you feel hurt or guilty but I do feel bad for Angelo. He loved me, he really did, I'm not sure how he'll react to us getting back together so quickly. I know I don't have any feelings for the guy but I do have to work with him, as of next week when I go back on desk duty, and I need to work out how I plan to tell him about us."

"Not many people would be respectful for their ex Charlie. I'm glad you're not like that. I'll give you a few days. It's just going to be hard...you know to keep my lips away from yours, but since you don't want anyone finding out...we probably shouldn't do that," Joey teased. Charlie pouted, "Well when you put it like that maybe I should just give up now and let people find out on their own. But we're alone now, so we could--" Charlie was cut off by Joey's lips against hers. They sat together like that for several minutes, rediscovering each other's mouths. Out of breath, Joey pulled away slightly, the touch of Charlie's lips still lingering on her own. "Okay I admit it I was lying...you're a pretty darn good kisser."

"Told you," Charlie grinned, "You know I wish you could stay the night but I gotta share a room with Ruby while Dad and Morag are here...and you're not ready for that because we're taking it slow. Slow...I can do slow." "Right yes we are, got caught up in that kiss didn't you?" Joey smirked. "Little bit," Charlie blushed. Joey pushed some strands of Charlie's hair behind her ear, "Do you wanta go for a walk? Head down to the beach for a while, and just talk some more?" "Will making out be any part of that plan?" Charlie teased. "It might," Joey confessed. "That sounds great. I'll go get my phone and keys," Charlie said as she stood up, but leaned back down for a brief kiss. "Sure," Joey replied, staring after her retreating figure.

Charlie walked into the living room to find Morag sitting quietly on the lounge. "Charlie," she simply stated. "I don't want to hear it. Joey and I are going for a walk to talk about things," she informed her. "I wasn't gonna say a word about Joey," Morag remarked. "Really? Because I saw the look on your face when she showed up," Charlie noticed. "I did not have a look on--" Morag tried to claim. "No you did. I know that you were surprised by our relationship and maybe you're not completely okay with it than you first thought or that she's not the right person for me. But Joey's not going anywhere," Charlie said firmly. "Charlie it has nothing to do with Joey as a person. I just don't think you're in any kind of place right now to be getting back into a relationship. You just broke it off with Angelo and you're going through a tough time right now. I'm not sure that this is the right time for you. You'll only end up hurting yourself or worse...Joey," Morag explained.

"That's not going to happen. I won't allow it. Look this has made me realize that maybe having you and Dad stay here isn't such a good idea," Charlie decided. "Mmm huh. And why is that?" Morag questioned accusingly. "There's a lot going on here and I don't want to see Dad upset," Charlie reasoned. "You're father's fine. In fact he's better than he has been in a long while," Morag countered. "Exactly which is why we don't want to jeopardise that," Charlie clarified. "Charlie the time your father spends with his daughters are very important for him and I am not gonna cut that short for the world. And if you're worried about Joey, don't be, doesn't bother me," Morag told her. "Morag, don't pretend." "I'm not pretending. And in the light of recent revelations...um hardly seems important does it? You know you must have gone through hell to lose a baby at such a young age. Charlie all Ross and I want is for you to be happy and if it means Joey in your life than who are we to object?" Morag settled. "So you're staying?" Charlie replied. "Yes we are," Morag told her. Charlie sighed before grabbing her handbag from her room, then taking off back outside to meet Joey.

A few days later, Charlie walked into the kitchen to find her family sitting around the table eating breakfast. "Ah looking very smart for your first day back on the job Senior," Ross said proudly as he stood up and gave Charlie a hug. "Thanks Dad," Charlie replied quietly. "Now are you sure I can't interest you in some toast?" Morag asked politely. "I'm okay. See you guys later," Charlie said as she walked out the door. "Charlie," Ruby called her back into the kitchen, "Belle's passing has made me want to go and visit my little nephew's grave." "I don't want to talk about this Ruby," Charlie insisted sadly. "Ruby I'm sure Charlie has her reasons as to why she doesn't want to discuss it and I think that we should respect that," Morag stuck up for Charlie. "Sorry," Ruby apologised softly.

Charlie walked into the Diner, glad to be on her lunch break and smiled when she located Joey sitting at one of the tables. "Hey you," she greeted calmly, as she sat down opposite Joey, "How are you?" Joey looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Not great. I've missed you the last few days." "Hey girls, ready to order?" Leah interrupted. Charlie took her attention away from Joey long enough to order them some coffees and sandwiches. Turning back to Joey once Leah had left, Charlie blushed, "I missed you too. How's Aden doing?" Joey sighed, "Not great. I've been spending most of the time with him, just sitting with him. He's barely slept since Belle died. He's not really coping with it at all. In a way, he was lucky, he got a chance to say goodbye. I just don't know if he's ever gonna get over this." "I'm sorry. I'm glad he has someone like you to support him. I feel a little guilty because I'm jealous that he's taken you away from me," Charlie admitted. "I know, I wished you could've been there with me. But I'm not sure I would've been able to keep my hands off you and I don't think Aden would have been very understanding about that no matter how happy he'll be when he finds out we're back together," Joey giggled. Charlie blushed, "Probably a good thing I wasn't there."

"So how was your first day back at work? Everyone miss you?" Joey asked. "I guess so. It was a little weird especially bumping into Angelo but he pretty much bailed the moment I got there so wasn't as bad as it could've been. I dunno, just wasn't an exciting day...guess been stuck on desk duty does that to you," Charlie complained. "Well as much as you hate it, I kinda like you been on desk duty. Means you'll come home safely each night and I don't have to worry," Joey admitted. Charlie smiled, "I'm good at my job, and don't worry I won't get hurt...especially if I get to look forward to coming home to you every night...in the near future I mean when we..." Joey grinned, then reminded her lightly "Says the girl that walked onto the middle of the road and got hit by a car." Charlie rolled her eyes, "Touché." "Hey are you okay? You seem a little..." Joey tried to tell her.

Charlie looked up into her eyes, "I'm sure Dad said something to Morag." "Without telling you?" Joey asked knowing what Charlie was referring to. "He's unwell, he's unpredictable, you know that," Charlie pointed out. "So what exactly did Morag say?" Joey wanted to clarify. "She told Ruby that I have my reasons for not wanting to talk about the baby," Charlie explained. "That's it?" Joey eyed her doubtfully. "Hey I'm not imagining this. She's been protective of me ever since last week," Charlie replied. "Look maybe you're misreading it. Maybe she feels sorry because she was the one that was pushing for this to all come out in the open in the first place. Maybe it's just a genuine caring response. You told her you've been through this traumatic experience. Your baby had died," Joey responded. "No there's more to it than that," Charlie insisted. Joey tried to calm her, "Maybe your Dad did let something slip, at least we know that Morag is trustworthy and discreet."

"No I can't have her knowing. Joey no I can't," Charlie yelled. "Charlie I don't quite understand why you're so upset. Morag's family, why do you have such an issue with her finding out the baby didn't die, you gave it up for adoption? She doesn't need to know anything about how the baby was conceived," Joey stated confused. Charlie swallowed hard unable to respond, because she didn't want to lie again. _Yeah and silently lying is so much better. _Joey exhaled, "You let me know and it's good that you did." "Yeah because I want to share my life with you and I felt that you needed to know about that part of me but I can't have it getting out to anyone else okay. I can't go through with that," Charlie said finally. Joey smiled shyly, "You want to share your life with me?" Charlie shook her head, silently cursing herself, "Yeah I kinda do. I'm sorry was that a bit too much?" Joey shrugged, "Not at all. It sounded nice Charlie, made me realize I want my life to be with you...no matter what." Caught up in the moment, Joey slipped her hand on top of Charlie's hand, taking it gently in her own.

Leah excited the kitchen, grabbed the coffees from the counter, but stopped short when she noticed the girls were holding hands in the middle of the Diner. _Aha I knew it! I knew they were back together! It's about damn time! _Before Leah could make another move, Charlie suddenly pulled her hand away from Joey's, leaving a very hurt expression on Joey's face. _Oh c'mon Charlie _Leah groaned. Joey looked away from Charlie, and placed her hand on her lap under the table. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. We're not together like that yet." Charlie closed her eyes, praying she hadn't stuffed things up again. When she opened them again, Leah was next to them, placing their orders on the table in front of them. Charlie was about to thank Leah as she placed the last coffee in front of her, but stopped when Leah turned to her, complete and utter disappointment written on her face. Not saying a word, Leah left the two girls to their meals.

_Well I'm guessing I either forgot to pay the rent or she saw me pull away from Joey again. God she looked so frustrated with me! Why the hell did I do that? What the hell am I so afraid of? If Leah's so understanding, why can't everyone else be? For Christ's sake Charlie you're not even giving the people around you a chance to be understanding. _Charlie took a sip of her coffee, putting it back down on the table, she placed her hand out on the table. Holding it out so Joey could take her hand again. "Don't be sorry Joey. I'm the one who should be. I didn't realize how much of an idiot I've been 'til just now." Joey hesitated but placed her hand on top of Charlie's outstretched hand. Charlie smiled happily as she tangled her fingers with Joey's, bringing their hands to rest on the middle of the table. Together. For anyone to see.

Joey grinned finally. "You're right, it doesn't matter what people think. I really am okay with this. I'll tell my family later today. I want to be with you and I have no problems proving it to anyone," Charlie declared. "That's quite the turn around. What made you change your mind?" "You did...and also Leah. She just about gave me a death look when she placed my lunch down. Guessing she saw what I did," Charlie said embarrassed. "I'm glad you finally took notice that people are okay with this," Joey smiled, "Oh and Charlie?" "Mmm," was all Charlie could manage. Joey looked down at their hands timidly, "Can I have my hand back? I don't want to look like a complete fool with you and eat this sandwich one-handed in front of everyone." Charlie beamed, "Well if I don't let you have your hand back...we can look like fools together." Joey rolled her eyes, "Good thing you're a cute fool."

Leah stood at the counter grinning at the two girls seated in front of her. "What are you smiling about pet?" Colleen asked as she came in from the kitchen "Two people who are happy and in love, and deserve it," Leah replied lightly. Colleen noticed what Leah was referring to, "Oh. Do you think we should allow them to--" "Don't," Leah warned calmly, "They're happy. I'm not going to ruin that for them." "I was only gonna ask if you should go over and tell them to eat their meals properly pet so you don't have to clean up the mess they're making with their sandwiches. Surely they can stop holding hands for a few minutes to finish their meals," Colleen huffed back into the kitchen. Leah shook her head, then continued about her job, keeping a close eye on the happy couple.


	12. Chapter 12

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted - I've been busy planning the upcoming ones which I hope you'll all stick around for._

_Thanks again for all your feedback - it's great! I love hearing your thoughts on this story._

_I know many of you are disappointed that Charlie didn't tell Joey about Ruby but I thought I'd add a slight spin on the storyline. Besides the way I see it, I think Charlie's too afraid of losing Joey and if Angelo had of left her after he found out in H&A she would've coped fine without him but that's just me lol!_

**Chapter Twelve**

Later on that afternoon, in the Diner, Ruby sat on the lounge with Xavier. Ruby had just opened up and told him about Charlie's baby, knowing she could trust Xavier to keep the secret. "Well I want us to be closer. And as sad as this whole situation is, I hoped it would bring me and Charlie closer together, but instead I just feel like she's shutting herself off from me," Ruby explained. "Her baby died Ruby, and it was a long time ago. Do you really think she wants to bring up all this stuff from the past?" Xavier pointed out. "That's what Dad and Morag said," Ruby groaned, knowing that Xavier and her parents were right. Proving her point, Xavier replied, "Maybe they're right." "But you don't understand it's not just about me finding out about the baby. It's...I feel like I'm losing my sister and I can't let that happen," Ruby affirmed.

Back at Leah and Charlie's, Ross was standing in front of the open fridge, with Morag behind him. "I haven't had lunch Morag and please don't tell me that I have," Ross repeated. Charlie entered the room silently, having heard her father on her way in. _God I feel so guilty. Everything's going so well for me at the moment. I wanted to come here and tell them that Joey and I are back together...guess it's not the right time. I need to focus on helping Dad. _Morag gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to Ross, "Well actually we have darling but we haven't had a cup of tea so why don't you go and put the jug on." Ross walked over to the sink, noticing, "The sink is full of dirty dishes." Morag calmly suggested, "Um well now why don't I make the tea and you go in the living room and relax?" As he passed her, Charlie greeted him briefly, "Hi Dad." Moving towards Morag, Charlie stated sadly, "He seems to be having more of these moments." "Well when he's on medication he's fairly stable but lately he seems to be getting more and more confused," Morag admitted. "Is that stress related? What's bringing it on?" Charlie asked.

"Well I think all the emotions surrounding Belle's death and Ross's determination not to let family secrets out is all taking its toll," Morag explained. "Morag has Dad talked to you...about the baby I mean?" Charlie gained the courage to ask. "Yes Charlie he has," Morag informed her. "What did he tell you exactly?" Charlie swallowed hard. "Well I'm aware that the baby didn't die at birth. Well he just let it slip. I don't think he was aware that he even said it. Look I can understand, it's nobody else's business but yours and well I'm not going to say anything to anyone," Morag informed her honestly. "I know you wouldn't," Charlie claimed. "But if you need some help I'm here," Morag offered politely. "Actually I've talked to Joey about it. She's been great. I trust her with this," Charlie smiled. "But you don't trust me?" Ruby interrupted.

A few minutes later, the family were seated in the living room. "How could you lie to me? You told me the baby died when it didn't," Ruby yelled as she stood up off from the couch away from Charlie. "Rubes please try to understand I didn't want to have to deal with all these questions. I was just a kid when it all happened. There was no way I could look after a baby," Charlie tried to reason. "So what the baby was adopted?" Ruby assumed. Charlie nodded slowly, "And after a while the only way that I could cope with that was to tell myself the baby had died." "But he didn't. He's alive and he'd be like fourteen by now," Ruby rationalized. "I've got to go," Charlie stated as she started to take off out of the room. Ruby pulled her back, "Charlie wait. No more secrets okay. I'm a part of this family too and I'm not a little kid anymore. Trust me I can cope with these things just don't hide them from me. Charlie?" "No more secrets," Charlie decided. "So what was the baby's name?" Ruby asked calmly. "Uh they told Charlie not to name him sweetheart. They told her it'd be easier that way...to leave it up to the adoptive parents," Ross explained. "So you don't even know his name? Have you ever wanted to know?" Ruby questioned sadly. "No. Sorry I've gotta go," Charlie said as she finally bailed out of the room.

Later on, Ruby entered the Surf Club with Xavier but bumped into Joey on her way out of the Club. Xavier stood back silently as Ruby got Joey's attention before she walked outside. "Hi Joey I need your help," Ruby told her. "Okay," Joey simply agreed. "Charlie told me about the baby. It didn't die it was adopted out. And it's okay she told me you know the truth," Ruby explained. "Right," Joey nodded. "Well the thing is, now that I know that he's out there somewhere, and he's not that much younger than me...I really want to find him," Ruby decided. "Hang on Ruby does Charlie even know you want to do this?" Joey questioned. "Charlie's confused at the moment, she's doesn't really know what she wants. But he's her son, he should know her, she should know him, he should know all of us," Ruby reasoned.

"Look I understand that this has brought up a lot of emotions for you Ruby--" Joey started but Ruby interrupted, "No not just me, for everyone and the only way we've going to move forward is if we find Charlie's son." "I don't even feel right talking about this behind Charlie's back," Joey told her openly. Ruby shook her head, "He's our flesh and blood. It's important that we at least have some kind of relationship with him isn't it?" "Well that isn't for me to say," Joey countered. "So you won't help us?" Ruby realized. "I'm sorry. You have to talk to Charlie about this," Joey stated coolly, before leaving Xavier to comfort the upset girl.

"She wanted you to help find him?" Charlie demanded as she stared at Joey. Having decided to tell Charlie the truth about Ruby's investigation, Joey stood in Charlie's living room trying to calm her girlfriend down. "Well it didn't cross your mind that she might want to meet him?" Joey reasoned. "No...maybe I don't know. This is moving so quickly," Charlie sighed. "Yeah and from the way Ruby's talking that's likely to continue. I think there's only one way to remain in control of the situation," Joey pointed out. "No I can't. I can't tell her the truth," Charlie insisted bluntly. "Sooner or later the truth is gonna come out Charlie. Look something's started here and it's got a momentum of its own. I know you don't want to explain to her the circumstances surrounding the pregnancy, and the reasons behind your decision to give the baby up. But maybe she needs to hear it from you herself before she goes off and tracks your son down. I know that a part of you does want to meet him, but I also understand that a stronger part of you is afraid of what he'll think of you and you don't think you'll cope if it doesn't work out like you want after all the rejection you've had to deal with in your life. And you probably think he's better off not knowing the truth about his birth. But Ruby's a clever girl you know that. Sooner or later she's gonna start hunting down the truth for herself. Would you rather her hear it from Ross in one of his confused moments?" Joey explained directly.

"No she would never be able to handle it," Charlie persevered. "She would handle it a lot better if she heard it from you first," Joey tried to convince her. "I can't," Charlie said finally. _God Joey you have no idea what you're really asking me to do. It's not just Ruby that won't be able to handle this. I am such an idiot for lying to you again. I just want this all to go away so we can at least have a chance of being happy again. I screwed things up with you before, I don't know if I can live with myself if I do it again. _Charlie shook her head, _it's a bit late. You already have. _Joey walked over to Charlie. Standing in front of her, she slipped her hand at the edge of Charlie's belt strap and pulled her lightly forward slipping her hands on Charlie's hips, "I know you've been keeping this a secret for a long time, and it's hard to imagine it coming out but it's time. For your sake as well as Ruby's. If it was you, wouldn't you want to know the truth?" Charlie shifted closer to Joey until she could lean her head against the shorter girl's shoulder. Joey moved one of her arms up around Charlie's back, as she collapsed into Joey's embrace, crying.

"I know you're afraid Charlie, but you need to tell Ruby the truth if you are simply not ready to find your son. And if you change your mind and decide you want to find him, I'll support you. I told you I'd never judge you for anything you've ever done, I don't judge you for having a baby when you were so young and I will not judge you for your decision now," Joey dragged Charlie towards the couch, sat down next to Charlie and pulled the older girl towards her so she was practically sitting on Joey's lap. Charlie buried her head in Joey's neck, continuing to cry. "So you really don't have a...problem...with the choices...I made? And the fact that I have a..." Charlie sobbed. "A kid? Why should it?" Joey shrugged, "Ok I admit it's a little weird but only because my girlfriend has a kid only half-a-dozen years younger than me. Never pictured myself as a mother figure."

Charlie smiled, pulling her head away from Joey's neck, staring into her eyes, "I'm glad you're okay with this. Not many people are as understanding as you are. One day you'll make a great mother figu...did you just call me your 'girlfriend'?" Joey blushed, "Well that's what you are, aren't you?" Charlie allowed several fresh tears to roll down her cheeks. "Well don't start crying again Charlie. I didn't mean for you to get upset again," Joey frowned. "What? No I'm not...these are happy tears. I'm happy. I've got you and your complete support. I don't know what I'd do without you around," Charlie confessed. Joey smirked, "Well you'd be pretty sad sitting on your own crying your heart out for starters. Good thing you've got an amazingly supportive girlfriend that'll let you cry on her shoulder and might even try and kiss just a little bit of that pain away." Charlie reddened, "Well it's a good thing huh?"

Leaning in towards Joey, Charlie frowned when the younger girl ducked allowing Charlie's lips to collide with her cheek instead of her lips. Pulling back, Charlie frowned. "Hey I said I might _try _and kiss that pain away. Never said I would," Joey grinned happily, proud that Charlie was distracted from her pain for at least a moment. Charlie pouted, "Kiss me." "Maybe just this once," Joey agreed, leaning forward and kissing Charlie passionately. Pulling away only a small distance, Joey moaned, "Or maybe twice." Charlie smiled and happily accepted the next kiss...and the one after that...and the one after that...

"Oh my God!" Ruby shrieked as she walked into the house. Charlie pulled away from Joey, looking up guiltily at Ruby who was standing by the dinner table. "Rubes we were gonna tell you--" Charlie started, but Ruby grinned excitedly, "Well it's about damn time!" Charlie and Joey both looked at each other quickly and blushed. Ruby rushed forwards toward them and pulled them both into a big hug. Finally letting go, Ruby sat herself next to them on the couch. "So I wasn't imagining what I walked in on? You guys are really together?" Charlie smiled as she took Joey's hand, "Yeah we are. I mean we're taking things very slowly, but yes if things keep going like they do...then we're back together." Joey nodded proudly.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Yeah good to see you two taking things real slow." Joey grinned, "Well maybe we just got caught up in the moment. But really Ruby we're just taking our time to make sure this is the right thing for both of us." "Of course you two being together is the right thing. Geez how long did it take me to convince you two you both have feelings for each other?" Ruby groaned. Finding the two girls staring back at her blankly, Ruby rolled her eyes again. "Do I have to spell it out to you girls? You've both been madly in love with each other since Joey got back and been telling me how afraid you are that the other doesn't feel the same way, what with the continual 'we're just friends' mantra you two insisted on telling each other." Charlie shook her head in disbelief, while Joey nodded nervously.

Ruby leant forward placing her hand on top of their entangled hands, "I'm sorry. Thought you girls deserved to do this properly. Get back together on your own terms when you realized you were ready to trust each other again. Maybe I should've just locked you two in a room when I worked out how you both felt about each other, and told you 'Hey she feels the same way you do. Now talk about it or better yet just make out.' It's too bad I didn't do that actually because I'm pretty certain you would've moved on from the 'taking it slow' stage now to the 'honeymoon' stage." Charlie swatted Ruby on the arm, "Thanks for trying to help us. And as much as I wish we were at the 'honeymoon' stage right now, I'm happy where we are now. We'll get there soon, and I'm glad we have your support Rubes." Then turning to Joey, "Are we the biggest idiots in the world or what?" Joey grinned at her, "Me? Never. You? I'm sure some arguments could be made that you are the biggest idiot in the world. But you're my idiot." Joey pulled Charlie into a brief kiss, before sighing, "Okay maybe you shouldn't earn the title of 'biggest idiot in the world' just yet because if you hadn't opened up to me...we might not be here like this yet."

Ruby giggled, "Ok I love you girls but if you keep this up I'm gonna have to go and throw up a little because you're so in love you're making me sick." "I'm okay with you leaving Ruby," Charlie teased, and Ruby stuck her tongue out, "Besides it doesn't matter how we got here, I'm just so happy we did." "Me too," Joey agreed. "Just let me get this straight...or not straight really because neither of us are," Charlie chuckled when Joey rolled her eyes, "You were gonna break too weren't you? When we were kissing, you were gonna break and tell me how you really felt?" Joey nodded shyly, "I was working my way up to it. I guess I was just hoping the kissing wasn't a complete dream to be honest." "Wait what kissing? You kissed before you got back together?" Ruby laughed. Charlie shook her head, "Well we sort of kissed the other night after we were all emotional and decided...that we could you know be friends who kiss. Sort of like a couple only not." Ruby groaned, "Are you stupid or something?" Joey grinned, "Yeah well we were still clearly in denial about how the other felt huh?"

"Good thing that denial didn't last for long," Charlie said as she leant down bringing her lips to Joey's. Lost in the moment, they didn't notice Ruby shake her head and stand up. Pulling away, Charlie looked at the empty space on the couch and was surprised to see Ruby standing by the couch. "Sorry we got a little carried away. I just keep thinking about how much time we wasted not being together," she admitted shyly. "It's all in the past now," Joey insisted. "I'm glad you two are back together. It's what you both want. I am sorry about trying to set you two back up together by trying to convince you both to be honest with the other," Ruby dropped her head to the floor, "And I'm also sorry about today. I shouldn't have asked you for help Joey behind Charlie's back." "It's okay Rubes, Joey told me," Charlie informed her. "You're not just a little mad at me or Joey going behind your back? I swear if I knew you two were together I never would've done anything to ruin that for you. You know how happy I am you two are back together."

"We know. Yes I am still angry at you Ruby. You just need to learn that sometimes people aren't ready for changes in their lives and I just wish you would drop it. I'll talk to you later tonight about what you're doing. But no I'm not angry at Joey. She did the right thing coming to me and telling me what you did today. She was just trying to look out for both of us when she told you she wouldn't help you," Charlie stated truthfully. "I know," Ruby said sadly, then grinned, "So you taking Joey's side has nothing to do with the fact that she's your girlfriend and she wouldn't make out with you if you're angry at her?" Charlie chuckled, "You make a good point there Rubes. Good thing I'm not angry at you huh Jo?" "Absolutely," Joey agreed, kissing Charlie on the cheek.

"Ok enough already with the cutesy couple routine. I'd suggest you two get a room if it wasn't for the 'taking things slow' thing," Ruby joked. Joey smiled at Charlie warmly, "And on that note, I should get back to see how Aden's going. Give you girls some space." Charlie looked up at her, disappointed, "Do you have to go?" "I don't want to, but I really should," Joey said. Charlie nodded, "Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" "Count on it," Joey smiled. Charlie kissed her quickly on the lips, before sliding off her lap. Joey stood up, turning back to the sisters, "I'll see you girls tomorrow. Charlie about what I said before...she deserves to know." "She who?" Ruby piped up confused. "I'll think about it," Charlie agreed, as Joey smiled proudly at her and exited the room. Ruby looked down at Charlie, "Think about telling who what now?" "I'll explain later," Charlie brushed her off, "I should call Dad and Morag see if they'll be home for dinner tonight." "Charlie--" Ruby tried again but Charlie had already rushed off to her room.

Later that night, Charlie stood in the kitchen washing the dishes with Ruby. Ruby finally broke the awkward silence that had being hanging over them all evening apologising again hoping Charlie would finally open up to her, "Charlie I'm sorry for asking Joey to help me find your son. I shouldn't have done that. I just should've come and talked to you about it first." "Wish you'd drop the whole thing Rubes," Charlie suggested lightly. "Look I know this is hard for you, but how can you not want to know your little boy? I just can't understand that, he's still your son and maybe he's out there looking for you. Have you ever thought of that?" Ruby continued to question Charlie. "Don't think that's likely," Charlie sighed. "Well why not? I'd want to know who my real mum was wouldn't you?" Ruby asked off-candidly. "Maybe," Charlie responded quietly. "Why only maybe?" Ruby continued pushing. "Sometimes the truth is just too painful," Charlie explained.

"Even if it did hurt I'd still want to know. I'm sure your son would too. I'm sure he'd want to hear it from you. What kind of people adopted him and how they brought him up?" Ruby queried. "I know who adopted my child, and I know exactly how they brought him up," Charlie whispered as she placed the dish she was holding down on the counter. "Well why didn't you just say this?" Ruby demanded confused. Charlie closed her eyes, "It was Mum and Dad." _Oh God why did I just say that? _"Mum and Dad? Well what happened to him? Where is he now?" Ruby insisted on knowing the truth. Charlie felt a tear slide down her cheek, knowing she couldn't keep lying to Ruby, knowing Ruby needed to know the truth. "The child wasn't born fourteen years ago. It was sixteen years and it wasn't a boy...it was a girl..." Charlie turned to face Ruby, tears streaming down her face, "you're my daughter Ruby."


	13. Chapter 13

**"The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Once again another round of thanks for everyone who's been reviewing this fic! And for any readers yet to review - it only takes a minute and really gives me an incentive to keep on writing. Bad or good feedback - I accept all kinds. Preferably good lol! Especially your ideas for this fic because they could be good enough to use - you never know unless you suggest them._

_AO What could have been - There's so many other great fics atm so it's nice to hear you think this is one of the best Jarlie fics._

_JSCO18, Bimboinhales & 1818 - Great to hear you all like the idea of Joey back in the storyline where she belongs rather than Angelo. _

_Funkyshaz57 - Yes there will be quite a bit of the Charlie/Ruby storyline coming up but don't worry there's also plenty Joey/Charlie for you guys in the upcoming chapters..._

_Ijustkeepswimming - Thanks for catching up with this fic!_

_AuthorW - Keep up the awesome reviews - look forward to them every chapter!_

_And on with the story..._

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Daughter? What the...no...no this is so not happening _Ruby couldn't comprehend what Charlie had just told her. Taking a step back away from Charlie she dropped the plate she was cleaning. "Ruby why don't you sit down there's so much more to explain?" Charlie tried to convince her. Ruby continued taking another step back, confused and bewildered, "I don't want to talk to you about anything else, I just want you to stop and repeat that because I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you right." "I know this is a huge shock but there are things you don't understand yet so can we just talk about it calmly?" Charlie begged. "No I don't want to talk about it. This is not real. You cannot seriously be telling me that you are my mother," Ruby yelled. "No it doesn't change anything," Charlie tried to insist. "Charlie are you kidding me? It changes everything, this changes my whole entire life," Ruby screeched.

In the living room, Morag was telling Ross about her visit to Aden that afternoon, "Aden was in a very bad way, I don't know how to help him." Ruby charged into the room, with Charlie directly behind her. "Dad you need to--" Charlie tried to get her Dad to calm Ruby down. But Ruby walked up to Ross accosting him and demanding, "How could you live with yourself after all the lies that you told? How could you and Mum do this to me?" "Ruby c'mon please," Charlie pleaded. "Only it's not Mum is it? And you are not my real father?" Ruby realized. "Ruby please," Charlie tried again. "You're my grandfather," Ruby stated disgustingly, as Morag looked on, shocked by what was unfolding between her family. "Ruby there were very good reasons," Ross tried to explain. "I feel sick. This is disgusting," Ruby admitted, before turning around and rushing out of the room. Charlie launched herself after her, but Ross held her back. "Wait you just you need to hear me--" Charlie cried out after Ruby. But she was gone. "Charlie..." was all Ross could manage. "Don't," she yelled back at him. "You need to let her calm down," Ross decided. "She needs to hear what happened," Charlie claimed. "Oh I think we all do," Morag interrupted.

Joey sighed heavily as she walked along the beach back to her place from Aden's. Joey smiled as she considered popping back over to Charlie's place for a quick visit to surprise her. But that thought quickly disappeared from her mind when she saw Ruby walking along the beach just up ahead of her. The smile on Joey's face also disappeared when she noticed how upset and terrified Ruby looked. There were tears streaming down her face, as she stumbled across the sand. Joey rushed up to her, grabbing her softly by the arms stopping her walking away. Ruby was unpleasantly surprised that Joey was suddenly standing there with her. "Ruby what's wrong?" Joey asked lightly. "Like you don't know," Ruby accused, "Charlie just told me everything." "Ruby..." was all Joey could manage. "She told me the baby died. She told me to my face and she was talking about...I hate her, Joey I hate her," Ruby yelled.

_Wait huh? Am I missing something? Ruby already knew the baby hadn't died...oh God Charlie must have told her why she gave the baby away. I knew Ruby would take it hard but...she looks so disturbed. It's my fault. I should never have convinced Charlie it was a good idea to tell Ruby about her experience. _Joey pulled Ruby into a hug, "Listen to me you have every right to be upset. When Charlie made all those decisions years ago, she wasn't thinking about today. She was only a teenager, she was raped you know..." "What?" Ruby pulled away from Joey. "Charlie was raped?" she asked shocked. "Come here, I'm sorry," Joey tried to comfort her again but Ruby took off in the other direction. Joey stood there on the beach, looking out at the ocean, wanting to run after Ruby. But she couldn't move. _What the hell did I just do? Ruby had no idea. How could I let that slip out? _Shaking her head, _because what else could Charlie have told her? What the hell is going on here? I should go and see Charlie, find out for myself...no I shouldn't. Ruby was heading back in the direction of her place, so I should leave them alone to sort out...whatever the hell is going on. Besides if Ruby didn't know about the rape, Charlie will never forgive me for being the one to tell Ruby..._

Charlie stood in the living room with Ross and Morag. "Sixteen years of holding things together and in one second it's all undone. This is why I never wanted to tell her," Charlie confessed. "Charlie I know this seems like a disaster. Family secrets can only lead to heartache. Ruby will come round in time," Morag tried to convince her. "What if she doesn't?" Charlie asked sadly before looking up. Ruby slowly entered the room. "Ruby?" Charlie stated her name, surprised she was back. "I want to know everything," Ruby demanded.

A short while later, Ross and Morag had left Charlie and Ruby on their own to talk. Seated on the couch, Charlie was saddened by the distance Ruby put between them, but started to tell her story, "Once I had the baby...once you were born...I couldn't bond. I was too traumatised by the birth as well as everything that went before. I was so young. Nothing could have prepared me for any of it Ruby." "So what you just gave me away to Mum and Dad?" Ruby scoffed. "I ran away," Charlie confessed. "You just left?" Ruby stared at her. _You just left me? _"You were only a couple months old. I was completely unfit to look after you," Charlie explained. "Where did you go?" "To Aunty Michelle's. I stayed there a whole year before I was strong enough to face what happened and then I came back. Ruby you're probably not going to believe me but I was ready to come back and be the best Mum that I could ever be. I was really ready for that. But when I got back it was obvious that you had bonded with Mum and Dad. I was a complete stranger to you," Charlie said heartbroken.

"Whose idea was it to...to get me adopted by Mum and Dad?" Ruby continued. "We sat down together and decided. I couldn't give you what they could, I couldn't give you that kind of support or security. I thought it would be best for you if we just kept things the way they were," Charlie admitted. "And you could just wipe the truth?" Ruby accused. "I was only fifteen...Ruby it was just easier for me to just keep saying 'That's my sister. That's my sister.' It felt like it actually was the truth. Please can you tell me what you're feeling?" Charlie finally asked. Ruby looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry for what happened to you it must have been horrible but that does not excuse what you have done to me." Before Charlie could stop her, Ruby stood up and rushed out of the room, leaving Charlie to curl up on the couch crying at the mess she'd created.

After spending the night walking along the beach, Ruby called Xavier. Meeting him at the Diner she told him everything she'd found out the previous night. "Look I know I'm supposed to feel sorry for Charlie but how can I? She's my sister, she's my mother. What is that? I don't want to go back there Xavier. I don't even want to see her. She's ruined my life," Ruby tried to contain her tears. "You're upset and that's totally fair. But you need to cool down before you make any decisions about the future," Xavier recommended. "Who's talking about the future? I'm talking about right now. I can't go back there Xavier, I want to stay with you," Ruby decided. "Rubes I dunno," Xavier admitted, not sure how Hugo and Martha would react. "What do you mean you don't know? My whole family has betrayed me, surely you get why I can't go back there and live with them," Ruby cried.

"Let it slip!? Joey how do you let something like that slip?!" Charlie yelled as she found Joey on her back door step. The moment Charlie had opened the door, Joey had started to apologise for her mistake, thinking that Ruby would have told Charlie the moment she returned home last night. Now Joey found herself defending her mistake, still as confused as ever, "She told me you told her everything. I'm sorry I was just trying to give her some perspective from your side of things. That's all." Charlie turned around and walked into the living room, with Joey slowly following. Charlie turned back towards Joey, "Sorry, sorry it's not your fault. I'm just angry because I'm angry with myself." "I was the one who was pushing for you to tell her. Maybe I was wrong for doing that," Joey realized. "I always knew it would be like this if it came out. It's sickening. I don't know how we are going to survive this," Charlie told her sadly.

"You have already survived something a lot of young girls wouldn't have. You're brave, you're incredibly strong. You're gonna get yourself and Ruby through this...and Charlie I know that you think what you went through is sickening and it is but Ruby will understand that. She'll come around and understand why you made the choices she did. It's just...seeing her last night down at the beach...she looked so disturbed. Is there something more going on here?" Joey questioned. Charlie looked away guiltily, "What do you mean?" "I mean when I saw her down at the beach...Charlie she starting ranting that she hated you. I don't understand what's going on here. And in case you've forgotten, she was like that before I accidently told her how you got pregnant. She didn't know about any of that." Joey walked behind Charlie, slipping her arms around her waist, and placed her chin on Charlie's shoulder, "Talk to me Charlie."

"There's nothing to talk about Jo. Ruby was still just upset about the fact that I couldn't raise my baby and gave...him up. And that I don't want to talk about any of this, or let her go looking for...him. That's all. Not everything's about you," Charlie said miserably. Joey tried not to pull away, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that something is going on here and...you don't seem to trust me enough to tell me." "That's not true," Charlie tried to reassure her. Joey nodded, "Okay I'll let it go. If you say there's nothing more I believe you. Where is Ruby anyway?" Charlie closed her eyes, "She um took off last night. She stayed out all night...I haven't seen her." "What? Charlie why didn't you say anything? Aren't you worried about her?" Joey looked at her expectantly.

"Of course I'm worried. When you got here I had just gotten back from searching for her. But I didn't find her. She's not at Xavier's, Annie's or even Nicole's. I know it was just one night and she was angry at me but I'm so worried about her," Charlie teared up. Joey kissed Charlie's shoulder, "She'll come home soon. Maybe she is angry at you but she's your sister Charlie. And hey, if I can forgive you for the mistakes you made with me...then Ruby will forgive you. Just give her some time." "I know. I'm so grateful that you did forgive me," Charlie changed the subject, "I'm glad I've got you here." "I'm glad you're letting me be here for you too. But maybe I should take off. Ruby'll probably be home soon, and by the sounds of it you two need some time to talk," Joey suggested. "You don't have to leave Joey. I want you here," Charlie said as she pulled Joey's arms around her tighter.

"I know you do Charlz. But I also said to myself this morning I'd start looking for another job. Can't keep living here in the Bay being broke for too much longer...so if you want me around longer...I need a job," Joey explained. Charlie smiled, "Well you're not going anywhere so I guess you'd better go get a job. But just so you know if things are that bad, you don't have to worry about money. I'm more than willing to help out if it means you not going anywhere...and you're probably about to say that getting a job isn't just about money, it's about getting back your independence and so you don't sit around waiting for my shifts at work to end." "Couldn't have said it better myself. I'll head down to the Wharf again, see if anything's going. If not I might head to the Surf Club and see if Alf has any shifts at Noah's or even the Bait Shop," Joey informed her. "I'd wish you good luck but you don't need any. You'll do fine. And if not...well um if you are struggling you can always stay here. Dad and Morag should only be here a few more days so maybe when they leave you can..." Charlie suggested sweetly.

"Mmm hmm. And how does me moving back in here and us 'taking things slow' fit together?" Joey giggled. Charlie blushed, having forgotten that small detail, "Well I meant move in here...and you can take my room, and I can bunk in with...ah Ruby," _if she ever comes back, _"or I could even crash on the couch, and therein solves the problem of us living together but taking our relationship slow." "Oh of course that'll work. I mean it's not like you're not planning on kissing me goodnight before I go to bed and we'll end up making out or end up..." Joey felt embarrassed as her thoughts continued that sentence. Charlie looked over her shoulder watching Joey blush, then mocking, "You found me out! Too bad my ingenious plan didn't get past you 'cause it could've gone well...I'm joking...only a little. I guess it wouldn't be the best idea since I can barely keep my hands off you now let alone if you were living here. I just...want to know you're safe. That you're not going anywhere."

Joey leaned forward pressing her lips against Charlie's, then placing her forehead against Charlie's after the kiss, she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. Being here with my arms wrapped around you is exactly where I belong. But as much as I love being here...you need to understand I'm just not ready to--" "I know. I know. I got a little carried away when I suggested it. What can I say? Love makes you crazy," Charlie smiled. Joey grinned, _did she just say love? _"Tell me about it. I know exactly how you feel. And before you distract me again with your pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, I'm gonna get going." "Okay. I'll call you tonight, you can tell me how the job hunt went," Charlie advised her. "Can't wait," Joey replied as she unwrapped her arms and body from Charlie, "Charlie, when Ruby comes home...just talk to her. You almost didn't tell me the truth about your feelings for me, and look how that turned out when you were honest, so whatever's going on with you two...make things right with her. You both deserve it." "Yeah I know," Charlie agreed as Joey nodded and left the house.

Later that afternoon, Charlie was in her room when she heard the back door slam shut. Rushing out to the living room, Charlie encountered Ruby walking into the room. "Ruby thank God, we need to talk through this," Charlie stated agitatedly. "I'm not here to talk to you Charlie. I'm here to pack my bags. I'm staying at Xavier's," Ruby yelled. "What?" "You heard me," Ruby stated simply. "No. There is no way any of us will agree to that," Charlie challenged. "Well I don't care. Martha's already agreed and you don't have a say in the matter," Ruby told her bluntly. Charlie stood there unable to move as Ruby rushed past her to her room, slamming her bedroom door.

Charlie ran into the Surf Club and immediately made her way over to the bar where Martha was cleaning some tables. "Why would you tell Ruby she could stay at your place without talking to me first?" Charlie accused. "I didn't say yes Charlie, I was put on the spot so I said I'd discuss it with Hugo first. And since then I have spoken to Hugo and he doesn't agree that Ruby should move in, I just haven't had the chance to tell Ruby," Martha claimed. "Don't you think in a situation like this you shouldn't interfere? Unless you're not aware of the full story which I assume you are," Charlie yelled. "Yes Ruby told me what happened when I questioned why she wanted to move out. Charlie I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just trying to do the right thing by Ruby," Martha explained. "Oh because from where I'm standing this has nothing to do with Ruby. You're still holding a grudge against me and Angelo," Charlie blamed. "What?" Martha looked at her questioningly.

_Yes seriously what?! I'm not even with Angelo anymore! Why the hell would I even care if she had a grudge when we 'were' together? _Charlie thought not sure what had come over her. "I bet your loving it. You finally found a way to punish me," Charlie yelled. "You know before you walked in here I was actually feeling sorry for you. But when you go accusing me of using a seriously distressed teenager to get back at you, that is really pathetic Charlie. Don't go dragging me into all your dramas," Martha shouted back. Morag had been looking on for the past minute after entering the Surf Club to see Martha. Finding the right moment to interrupt the girls fight, she pulled Charlie back, "Um you're father's at home and he's rather distressed. I think he needs you." Charlie shook her head, but took off home, leaving Morag to tell Martha she was disappointed in her for getting into a fight with her friend considering how much pressure Charlie's under.

Back at home, Charlie was in the living room with Ross and Morag, as Ruby continued packing alone in her room. "I sympathise with you but going in all guns blazing probably put her more offside than ever," Ross explained. "Yes well one certainly does have a temper when she's fired up," Morag pointed out. Charlie shook her head, "I can't do anything to make this any worse. Dad you need to tell Ruby she has to come home." "I'm the last person who can play the authority figure here," Ross told his daughter.

Shortly, Charlie was standing in front of the back door blocking Ruby's exit. Ruby stood in front of her with her bags packed, while Leah, Ross, and Morag looked on. "I won't let you go," Charlie decided. "You don't have a choice," Ruby said harshly. "Ruby this is your home, you've gotta stay and work it out," Leah interrupted. "Thanks Leah but this has got nothing to do with you," Ruby stated rudely. Morag took her chance of convincing Ruby to stay, "I know you're hurt but put yourself in Charlie's shoes for a minute. She was younger than you are now." "Ruby I don't want you to go. Running away isn't going to solve anything," Charlie sobbed. "C'mon Ruby you've got nowhere to stay," Ross also pitched in. "Whose faults that?" Ruby looked around at her family accusingly. "Ruby I love you. I've always loved you so much. Please just stay," Charlie begged. "How do you love me? Do you love me like a sister? Do you love me like a mother? Or do you just still wish I was dead?" Ruby screamed. "You can't honestly think that," Charlie said hurt and confused. "You've done nothing but lie to me my entire life. I don't care if I never see you again," Ruby replied insensitively. Taking a step out of Ruby's way, Charlie let her daughter walk out the door, as she realized she couldn't stop her. _And it's all my fault. _

A short time later, Ruby found herself pacing on a doorstep. Nervously she pulled her hand out to knock on the door, then pulled it back, she continued pacing as her tears continued streaming down her face. _I shouldn't be here. It's not fair, and it'll only screw things up. Do I want to be that person? To ruin things for Charlie just because she's lied to me my whole life? Do I hate her that much? I still can't believe this is happening, but I've got no one left to turn to now Charlie's gone and made sure to screw things up so Martha won't let me stay with Xavier. She can't stop me from moving out after everything she's done. Nobody understands what I'm going through...but one person understands what it's like to have their life destroyed by Charlie's lies._

"Ruby?" Joey asked lightly as she stood behind Ruby. Arriving home from her successful job hunt, Joey was happy that she'd managed to secure several shifts at Noah's Bar for the time being, but she was now surprised to find the younger Buckton girl pacing her door step. It'd taken Joey three times repeating her name before Ruby finally responded noticing her presence. Ruby slowly turned around to face her, and Joey was shocked by the state she was in. "Ruby what's wrong?" Joey asked concerned. Ruby continued crying, prompting Joey to pull the girl into a hug. "Hey it's okay. Whatever it is...it'll all be okay," Joey shushed her, but was deeply concerned when Ruby started shaking in her grasp. Joey stroked Ruby's hair, then noticed the bag Ruby was carrying. "Ruby talk to me," Joey tried to convince her. "I've got nowhere...to go. I hate her, I can't go back there, Joey I just can't," Ruby sobbed, "Charlie's screwed up my whole life. I never...want to see her again. I need...this is stupid. I shouldn't be here. I don't want to screw things up between you two."

"Don't you worry about me and Charlie, nothing will screw that up. Not even you being here," Joey pulled away from their embrace, "I don't know what Charlie's done...or why you can't go back to her but I'm glad you're here." "Thanks. Can I...I need..." Ruby continued to cry. "A place to stay?" Joey realized, then nodded, "Of course. Come inside." Joey placed her arm on Ruby's back as she lightly pushed her towards the door. Unlocking the front door, Joey turned around to find Ruby standing there frozen. Picking up Ruby's bag for her, Joey reached out her hand to Ruby. "Let's get you inside so you can rest. Maybe this problem won't seem so bad tomorrow." "I doubt it," Ruby shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now. Whatever happened, the only thing that matters is your okay so let's get you inside." Ruby took Joey's hand, and entered the house, "Thanks Joey. I needed a friend...someone I can trust." "Then you came to the right place," Joey smiled as she closed the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks again for all your great feedback. I know you're all a little confused and nervous about Charlie not telling Joey the truth but don't be...just yet...lol_

_Since this story is based on the current H&A storyline I felt the need to make a few changes otherwise the story's a little too predictable but then again maybe it still is._

_This chapters the shortest of the bunch so far but I hope the upcoming couple of chapters (which I'm currently working on) make up for it._

_The next few chapters take this fic in a slightly different direction to the series...for the time being...so I hope you all continue to read and review._

_'Til next time enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Joey entered her room quietly, with a cup of coffee in hand. Placing it down on the bedside table she sat down on the edge of the bed. "C'mon Rubes, time to wake up. Made you a strong cuppa coffee sweetie." Ruby groaned, refusing to open her eyes. Joey noticed the pillow was soaked wet from her tears. "Look I know you're upset but you've got to get up at some point today. Don't make me tickle you 'til you get up," Joey joked lightly. Ruby finally opened her eyes, and glared up at Joey, "Not funny." "Did you get any sleep last night? I heard you crying," Joey told her quietly. "Not really," Ruby admitted as she sat up against the bed head, and grabbed the coffee cup off the table. Joey moved so she was sitting next to Ruby against the bed head, and wrapped her arm around the younger girl. "So does the light of day make you feel any better?" "Not even a little bit," Ruby stated honestly, "Sorry I took your bed last night. Where'd you sleep?" "Couch. Hardly felt like using Brett's bed even though he's not here. It still feels weird living here," Joey mused.

"Sorry Joey I shouldn't have made you sleep on the couch. It's only for the one night. I'll..." Ruby trailed off not sure she had many options. "Where are you going to go? Back home?" Joey asked her. "I don't think so. I'll find someplace," Ruby looked at her sadly. "No you won't your staying here," Joey decided, "At least until you sort things out with Charlie." Ruby shook her head, "That won't be happening." "Rubes she's your sister," Joey reminded her calmly. Ruby shook her head again, scoffing softly, "She's not my sister." Joey looked at her curiously, "I know how that is. You can't imagine how many times I wished Brett wasn't my brother and he--" Ruby sighed, "That's not what I meant." "Do you want to talk about it?" Joey offered. Ruby sat there silently, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay. That's okay. Like I said last night I don't need to know the details. If you don't want to talk about whatever happened between you and Charlie you don't have to. I don't need a reason for you being here. I'd just like to help if I can," Joey tried to smile. Ruby took another sip of her coffee, then stared down at the cup as she placed it in her lap, "I don't want to talk. There's no words to describe what I'm going through and you have no idea..." _what's going on. You have no idea how much Charlie has lied to both of us. And I am not going to be the one to tell you and let Charlie get out of it. If she's so afraid and ashamed of telling you and thinks she can just let me handle that for her, she's got another thing coming. If she wants you to know Joey, she can tell you herself. I'm not going to be the one to do Charlie's dirty work._

Joey pulled Ruby closer to her, kissing her softly on the forehead, "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. You can stay here as long as you need...or I guess until Brett gets back. But don't worry about that, I'm sure by that time you'll have sorted things out with Charlie. If not, we'll sort something out." "What about you and Charlie? Won't this come between you two?" Ruby looked up at Joey, "I don't want to ruin what you guys have, you've spent too long trying to fix things." "What did I tell you last night? Don't you worry a thing about Charlie and I. That's not important right--" Joey was interrupted by her mobile phone ringing. Sighing as she pulled the phone out of her pocket, she guessed, "It's probably Charlie." "Well don't answer it," Ruby told her. "It's her number," Joey noted. "How many times has she called?" Ruby asked lightly. "Since last night when she said she'd call me to check if I managed to get a job...fourteen calls and eleven text messages. She must be getting really worried by now. She's probably worked out that you're staying with me. If I just keep ignoring her, she's probably just going to come 'round," Joey pointed out.

"Well don't answer the door," Ruby instructed. "Maybe if you just let her know you're okay," Joey suggested. "I don't owe her anything," Ruby insisted. "I know but what are you going to do? You can't ignore her forever. And neither can I. I don't want her to think that I'm hiding you from her or convincing you that whatever she's done can't be forgiven," Joey looked at the younger girl. Ruby nodded, then grabbed Joey's phone and switched it off, ending the continuous ringing. "Sorry I just..." "Is that what you did with your phone? Turned it off? Because I'm guessing Charlie's probably called you only a hundred dozen times," Joey realized. "Couldn't take it anymore. My phone's being going off like every five minutes," Ruby shrugged. "I really think that you should at least give Ross a call just to let him know you're okay," Joey suggested.

"If they hadn't spent my entire life lying to me, this wouldn't even be happening. Charlie brought this on herself so why should I care how she feels?" Ruby demanded. _Lying to you your whole life? Charlie what have you done wrong? _"You really don't want to talk to her do you?" Joey asked. "I'm just not ready. I've got all these things going around and around and around in my head and if I start talking, I'm scared of what I might say to her and to Dad. Not that I never want to talk to them. Just not now, not yet. My life is a disaster," Ruby moaned. "It's not all that bad," Joey tried to reassure her, "Ruby do you want me to take you home?" "No. No I'll be fine, promise. You don't have to fix my problems," Ruby told her.

"You know that's not what I'm trying to do. I just really think you should let me call Charlie, tell her your okay. You can't ignore her forever, and I don't feel right about lying to her," Joey explained. "You don't have to lie Joey...you can just forget to mention I'm staying here," Ruby suggested doubtfully. Joey raised her eyebrow, "You know that won't work. She can tell when I'm hiding things, and I can't hide this from her." "Just give me a day or two to sort things out," Ruby pleaded. Joey rolled her eyes, "You Buckton women always have a way of convincing me to do the wrong thing. I'll give you a day to sort out what's going on with Charlie. But if I talk to Charlie in the meantime and she asks if I've seen you, I won't lie to her. She lied to me in the past and we're trying this whole honestly thing now we're back together." Joey got off the bed, and headed out of the room, before turning back. "Ruby, if you want to talk about it. You know I'm here for you." Ruby nodded, "Thanks Jo."

Charlie groaned as she threw her phone on the couch, frustrated and bewildered that Joey had been ignoring her calls since the previous night. _Don't be such a drama queen. I'm sure Joey's fine. Maybe she lost her phone or left it somewhere or...no don't be stupid, there's no way Joey would just take off without saying anything. Don't be so paranoid just because Ruby's taken off and you can't find her... _Charlie shook her head then made her way into the kitchen where Ross and Morag were having breakfast. "Have you heard anything?" Ross asked concerned. Charlie shook her head sadly, and sat down at the table, "No. I've left like a million messages on Ruby's phone...her voicemail inbox is full. I went out this morning, looking for her but I didn't find her anywhere. She's not at Xavier's, or Annie's. I checked with Miles and he said she wasn't at the house, Nicole or Jai haven't seen her and she didn't rent a caravan. I checked around the Diner, Surf Club and even down at the beach with no luck. I'm really getting worried. This is the second night she's taken off and I have no idea where she's gone. God this is all my fault."

"Charlie you need to stop blaming yourself. You just need to calm down and think clearly. Where would Ruby go? Who would she turn to?" Morag suggested responsively. Charlie groaned, "I don't know! I've checked with all her friends, none of them have heard from her, not even her boyfriend. What if she's just completely taken off? What if I never see her again? I should never have told her. Dad, I'm so sorry." Ross reached over and placed his hand on top of Charlie's, "This is not your fault. Maybe if we had of handled this differently, told her earlier before she was raised by myself and your mother or waited until she was older and could handle this..." "Ross, its best not to speculate on how things could have been different," Morag told them softly, "What's done is done. Now we just need to help Ruby through this. Make sure she knows she still has a family she can rely on."

"What kind of family are we? She deserves so much better than me," Charlie sobbed," I don't know how to handle all this. And the one person I need to support me...has gone AWOL. Even if Joey was here, she wouldn't understand. I lied to her, I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Ruby. She'll never forgive me...she gave me every chance to tell her the truth...but I couldn't. I didn't want her to be disappointed in me, and now I'll end up paying the price. I'm gonna lose her too." "Charlie you have not lost anyone, and you won't. Joey will understand, you just need to be honest with her before she finds out from someone else," Ross comforted. "I know but how can I when she's not even answering my calls? You don't know Joey like I do, she's never going to forgive me for this. Just when things are finally going well for us...we're back together," Charlie admitted sadly, "I shouldn't be sad about this. I've wanted her back since the day she left me, and I'm finally happy now...secure in my relationship with her and how I feel about her. And now I've gone and blown it again with all my secrets."

"Charlie if this girl loves you as much as we can see she does, she'll help you through this," Ross consoled. "I know she will once she forgives me. Maybe she can help me convince Ruby to come home. Ruby trusts Joey," Charlie half-smiled. Morag looked at Charlie curiously, "I think you've just solved the mystery on where Ruby's gone." _And how exactly did you become a cop Charlie? Honest to God, how did you not work it out sooner? _Charlie looked over at Morag, "Wait you think Ruby's gone to Joey? No, no Joey wouldn't...she would've told me if that's the truth." "Well like you said Ruby trusts her, and it does explain her not being around recently. And the uh...fact that she's not answering your phone calls," Ross deduced. Charlie sighed. _How could I be so stupid!? Oh God Ruby's told Joey...no wonder she's ignoring me...she hates me. And again that's all my fault. _"Well what are you waiting for Charlie? Aren't you going to find out if Ruby's with Joey? Go to them Charlie. They both love you and they'll give you a chance to explain," Morag insisted.

"Okay you're right I can do this," Charlie stood up, then immediately turned around and sat back down," I can't do this." "And why not?" Morag questioned. "I ah..." Charlie stuttered, "I don't know where Joey is." "She's probably at her place with Ruby trying to calm her down. What?" Ross asked when Charlie looked away. "I mean...I don't know _where_ Joey is," Charlie repeated quietly. Morag frowned, "You don't know where Joey's staying? You've been dating her, calling her the love of your life, and...you don't know where she is?" Charlie grimaced. _She's right. How do I not know something as basic as that about Joey? How could I not have asked...maybe I don't know Joey as well as I thought I did? _"Well I...I mean she always visited me and I...how can I not know?" "Didn't she come back to town after her brother ran you over? Maybe she's with him," Ross suggested. "No. Brett and Joey do not get along. He's never accepted her. There's no way in the world she'd stay with him," Charlie disagreed, "Maybe she's at the caravan park...or she's staying at a hotel. She told me she was having some money troubles yesterday and needed a job so maybe...I dunno."

"Would Brett know?" Morag piped up, "Maybe you could go see him, ask him where Joey's staying?" Charlie shook her head, "No Brett hates me almost as much as he does Joey...wait...God I am such an idiot!" Charlie stood up and grabbed her keys, turning back seeing Ross and Morag's confused looks, "Brett's not even in town. He took a job on a trawler for a couple weeks. Joey told me because he asked her to join him...so she wouldn't be around me. But I convinced her to stay here...to be with me. There's no reason then that she wouldn't be at her place. Typical that Ruby would work that out before I did. So I'm gonna go and try and fix things with her...and Ruby. And before you say it Dad, I promise if Joey forgives me...I'll make sure there's not a thing about her I don't know and vice versa." Ross nodded happily, "Just go see Ruby...but Charlie...don't get your hopes up. If Ruby's not ready to come home...maybe she's better off staying with Joey than being forced back here with us. I just want what's best for her, and she needs to decide what that is." "I know. I just need to see Ruby, let her know I'm still here for her," Charlie smiled as she exited the house.


	15. Chapter 15

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Ok firstly I want to thank everyone for your awesome reviews and hope I get plenty more for this chapter...just try not to make it all bad lol!_

_Secondly this chapter wouldn't have been possible without AuthorW. It's something we've been working on together for quite some time and this is the chapter we both couldn't wait to get to as part of the storyline I've been writing. AuthorW added so many amazing touches to this chapter so I'm humble enough to say it's not all my brilliant work lol!_

_Ijustkeepswimming - Hmm I hope I can fix this too..._

_Filibuster44 - So many questions, not many answers huh? Hope your mind didn't explode while waiting for an update so I hope this chapter lifts the burden...and doesn't start a whole lot more lol_

_Keep those reviews coming. Love to know what you all think!_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Joey checked on Ruby again, glad to see the younger girl was finally sleeping comfortably. Walking back out to the living room, Joey picked up her phone and keys. Taking a minute to switch her phone back on, Joey sighed heavily, knowing Ruby would hate her for going to see Charlie and telling Charlie Ruby's okay and safe. _I know I promised not to tell Charlie, but it doesn't matter. Charlie deserves to know Ruby's okay. Doesn't mean I'll let Charlie come here and see Ruby if she's not ready. _Opening the front door quietly Joey was surprised to see Charlie standing in front of the door about to knock. Charlie was also surprised by the door opening in front of her and Joey standing before her. Joey tried to smile, "I was just coming to see you." "Yeah I'll bet," Charlie muttered under her breath, before asking louder, "She here?" Joey nodded, "Yeah. She turned up last night. I wanted to call you but...she needed some time. Like I said I was about to come and see you to tell you Ruby's staying with me." "If you wanted to tell me you could've just called...or answered any of the dozen times I called you," Charlie said despondently.

Joey looked down at the floor, "I thought I should tell you face to face. I didn't lie to you Charlie." "No. You just neglected to tell me where my...Ruby is when you knew all along," Charlie shook her head ashamed of suddenly finding herself blaming Joey for the situation. _The situation I created. _Joey continued to look away from Charlie. "Can I see her?" Charlie finally asked. Joey raised her head to face her, "I don't think so Charlie. Now's not a good time. Besides Ruby's asleep. She cried herself to sleep last night did you know that?" Charlie looked away hurt, "Yeah so did I. I need to talk to her Jo...I need to fix this. You can't stop me from seeing my...her. I'm not leaving. I'll stay out here 'til she's ready to see me." "You could be waiting a while...so you might as well wait inside. Besides...I think we need to talk," Joey said calmly. Charlie swallowed hard, "Okay."

Following Joey inside, Charlie looked around the living room and was saddened by the distance Joey placed between them. "Is she okay?" Charlie questioned. "Don't you think that should have been your first question?" Joey stated harshly, before apologizing, "Sorry that wasn't fair. She's not great. She's been pretty upset since she turned up." Charlie nodded, "Yeah she's pretty mad at me. What about you? Are we okay?" _Of course we're not. You won't even look me in the eyes Joey. You hate me for lying, you hate me for not trusting you. How will I ever convince you to forgive me?_ "I don't know Charlie. Ruby's the one that you need to concentrate on. She could barely talk when she got here last night and I don't know how to help her," Joey admitted. _I don't know how to fix whatever you've done wrong. _"But she's talking to you now?" Joey nodded slowly. "You're doing a better job than I am right now. Ruby can't even stand to be around me. Joey why didn't you tell me Ruby was here? I know you're protecting her but I had every right to know where she is. I need to make things right with her...I need to make things right...with you. Are you ever going to forgive me Joey? For lying to you...I wanted to tell you. You have to believe me. I was just terrified that once you found out...you wouldn't love me anymore," Charlie sobbed.

_So she has been lying to me again. How could I be so trusting, so foolish? And yet she'll still lying to me. Whatever it is...it can't be that bad right? It's not like she cheated on me again or lied to me about the most important thing in her life. It's probably just something like...maybe her son did come looking for her and she turned him away because she wasn't ready to dredge up the past or maybe she did want to find him but was told he didn't want to see her and Ruby's upset that she'll never get to meet her nephew. She still won't even tell me what she's lying about...she thinks I know. Whatever it is she assumes Ruby's told me...so why not go with it... _"Charlie...it's okay really. I just wish you had come to me...with this. I thought you trusted me. Didn't we agree that we would be completely honest with each other? I can...forgive you for what you've done. But if this happens again..." Joey lied as she turned away from Charlie.

_Why am I doing this? Lying to her so she'll tell me the truth. This isn't like me, I'm not deceptive like this...or am I? God it's just as bad as that time I got the truth out of Hugo. Well it's too late now to just ask her what's going on. _"Really? You can forgive me for this?" Charlie asked disbelievingly as she walked forwards and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist from behind. After lightly kissing her shoulder, Charlie placed her chin against it. "I'm sorry Joey. I hated myself for lying to you. And after everything I put you through last time...you have no idea how happy I am that you're okay with this. I promise I'll never lie to you again. Not about anything, small or big. I need you in my life and there's nothing else about me I don't want you to know." Charlie leant forward, kissing Joey on the cheek, "Not that there's anything else life-changing you need to know or anything else I'm hiding...Ruby being my daughter is pretty much my big secret."

_Wait what? Ruby's your...No way I heard that wrong. There's no way you could lie to me about something this huge. It must be something else she said, I'm imagining this. There's no way this is real...Oh God the look on Ruby's face the other night at the beach...and last night...Oh my God Charlie how could you do this? _Joey froze, unable to move. _Of all the things I thought it could be...this wasn't it. _Charlie pulled Joey closer in her embrace, "Thanks...you know for forgiving me. Do you think Ruby will forgive me too one day? Joey? Jo...are you okay? You've gone all tense, and I don't think you've taken a breath since I said...are you sure you're okay with this?" Joey pulled out of Charlie's embrace, taking several steps across the room, before turning back to Charlie. "We are so not okay after this," she whispered. Charlie looked at her, tears in her eyes, "Jo I know I messed up. Okay worse than I did when I lied to you about Hug...o. Why are you looking at me like you don't know me anymore? Please Joey we have to be okay after this. You said you'd forgiven me for this...you said...Oh my God...you didn't know? But I thought Ruby would've told you...why she needed a place to stay. Why didn't you just ask me to tell you the truth? Instead you...you played me? You played me into telling you what's happening?"

Joey held up her arm in defence, "I didn't play you Charlie. You did this yourself. 'Why didn't I ask you to tell me the truth?' Charlie are you kidding? How many times have I asked you for the truth? How many times did you lie to me and tell me everything was fine? Well it's not fine. Ruby's your daughter...Ruby's the child you gave up at birth? How can you possibly lie to me about something like this and think I'll just forget about it like it's no big deal. It is a big deal!" "I know that Joey! I am sorry, okay. I didn't keep this from you to hurt you, I was trying to protect Ruby from finding out the truth," Charlie stated heatedly. "And you think that I would've told Ruby if you had told me? You think knowing you don't trust me doesn't hurt me? You cannot do this Charlie, you cannot just turn up here and tell me that 'Oh by the way Ruby is my daughter, not my sister.' You cannot do that! You've been lying to me ever since I first met you," Joey replied harshly. "You're not the only one I've lied to. I've lied to everyone including Ruby, which is why she's not talking to me. I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell anyone. It has nothing to do with me not trusting you," Charlie shook her head, trying to decide if things could get any worse. Too preoccupied with their thoughts, neither girl noticed Ruby standing in the hallway. Having heard their voices, she came to find out what was going on. And Ruby hated what she was hearing. _They're fighting because of me. _

Joey rolled her eyes, "Everything about our relationship comes back to your trust issues. When we first met, I opened up to you straight away. About my life, my sexuality and...Robbo. You couldn't tell me about your own experience, I can forgive that, it obviously takes quite a lot for you to trust people. Then you spent weeks avoiding what was happening between us, not able to trust your real feelings for me. And don't even get me started on Hugo...You keep saying that you trust me Charlie but give me one example of when you have." "I do trust you Joey. I told you about...about what...that boy...Grant did to me...how Ruby was...Why can't you understand? I was going to tell you, I was...I just I assumed that Ruby would've told you when she turned up here," Charlie frowned. _Grant? So that's my father's name...the man who... _A tear slipped down Ruby's cheek as she silently stood out of the girls' sight. Joey crossed her arms in front of her, "Unlike you I don't need a reason to why Ruby's hurting and why she needs someone to be there for her. I was doing the right thing by Ruby. Maybe you did open up to me about your experience...but you lied to me about the most important part. From what Ruby's said, she's not going to forgive you anytime soon. And I don't think I can forgive you...not now, not straight away. I need some time to...sort through this."

Charlie nodded sadly, while Joey furrowed her eyebrow. "I dunno Charlie, maybe we moved too fast again. We have to face that you're not ready to be in a completely honest relationship." "What do you mean again? You think we moved too fast last time?" Charlie questioned. "No Charlie you think that. You think I pushed you into a relationship you weren't comfortable with. You slept with Hugo to prove you're not gay. I understand the confusion but you don't understand that you don't have to label yourself anything if you don't want to. Stop trying to be who you think people see you as," Joey shouted. "Oh yeah you understand the confusion I went through – am still going through – how many years exactly did it take you to tell Brett you're gay? And yet you can't understand that in less than a week with you I was outed to the whole community and was told to stay away from you for sexual misconduct. I thought I was losing everything. So yes I needed to prove everyone wrong. And yes I went about it in the worst possible fashion," Charlie yelled, then sobbed, "You never gave me a chance Jo. I needed your support and you just took off." In the hallway, Ruby closed her eyes. _Please let them just get their anger out so they can make up. I can't be held responsible for destroying their happiness._

"You're right about Brett. I was too afraid to tell him. Yes things came between us and part of that was Brett's fault. But...you should have come to me Charlie...police warning or not you should have just told me what you were going through. Why didn't you? Guess those trust issues of yours rears its head in our problems again," Joey sighed. "You should've known what I was going through Joey. You realized you were gay ages ago so you've had time to deal with your sexuality. It was all dumped on me at once, when I met you...I'm not saying that's your fault...because maybe it's always been a part of me too, I just took a little longer to work it out. I just needed you to support me and help me through it. You know me better than anyone. I've opened up to you more than anyone in my life. In every way...almost every way possible," Charlie realized. "Well I am sorry Charlie, that I couldn't be there for you to hold your hand after everyone found out about us. Not that you would've let me anyway. You always pushed me away and I was just stupid enough to let you," Joey stated furiously. Charlie threw up her hands in defeat, "Are we done talking about my problems? Because I am not the only one that made mistakes. Yes I slept with Hugo, and yes I lied about it, but you just took off. You didn't even leave me a note. You abandoned me, you threw away everything we had, you just...took off."

"What did you expect Charlie? Did you expect me to just pretend it didn't happen? Pretend that I don't want to kick the crap out of Hugo? The whole town knew you cheated on me. I was hurt, and ashamed of you for what you did. I'm sorry that I've inherited my Dad's habit of bailing when things get tough but it felt like the right thing to do at the time," Joey remembered. Charlie took a step forward, "What about this time? Now that you know...everything. Is this all too much again? Are you just going to up and leave again? Am I gonna turn up here one day and find you gone? Can you do that to me again? I want to trust that you'll stay but last night and this morning when you...ignored all my calls. You had me worried Jo that something had happened to you or that you had..." "You actually thought I'd taken off again last night Charlie? I cannot believe you would think that. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going anywhere?" Joey shook her head furiously, "Let me tell you one thing Charlie, while I might be considering leaving again since I found out about Ruby because I'm not sure if this will ever work between us...I don't have the strength to do this again."

"Do what again?" Charlie asked confused. Joey stared into Charlie's eyes hurtfully, "To do this. Come back here in a few months to find you involved with Angelo or some other guy. To try and stay away from you knowing we'll never have what we could of." "So this is about Angelo now is it? I was lonely Joey. You left, and you never contacted me. I tried to move on and get over you. I tried to do that with Angelo...and I failed miserably. Every time I was with him, I couldn't help but think of you. Every night I asked myself the same questions, 'What is Joey doing? Is Joey okay? Has Joey moved on with someone who deserves her?'" Charlie confessed desolately. "That's a real big comfort now Charlie. You want the truth? You want to know what happened to me for those three months?" Joey challenged. Charlie closed her eyes, "Tell me. I deserve to know the pain I caused."

Joey turned away from Charlie, "I was depressed. I couldn't handle what had happened so I spent all my time working. I couldn't sleep, the nightmares about...Robbo came back. Only this time you weren't there to save me. But worse than that – I was depressed over abandoning you. I did abandon you and every day I wondered if you were okay. Should've guessed it wouldn't take you long to start seeing somebody else. So yeah that whole time you were 'happy' with Angelo, forgetting about me, I couldn't forget about you and what you did to me. And yet I'm the idiot standing here...thinking that you would've waited for me. Three months Charlie, it was only three months and you couldn't wait for me. I can sort of understand Hugo, he was a onetime thing, a mistake but Angelo I don't understand at all. Did you tell Angelo you loved him? The way you told me...because you obviously didn't mean it when you told me."

"Joey, I did mean it" – _I still mean it – _"Angelo meant nothing to me," Charlie insisted loudly. Joey steeled herself, "Like me? Like I mean nothing to you?" "Joey that is not true. This is all coming out so wrong. I know that I've brought up some awful things and maybe we do have some things we need to sort out before we can...I didn't do this to hurt you. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself for the pain I've caused you and Ruby. I'm angry because...Ruby went to you because she doesn't trust me anymore. I'm angry because you don't understand why I lied to everyone...including you. You have no idea what it was like...no idea what I went through..." Charlie trailed off as she brushed her hand through her hair. _What have I just done? _Joey swallowed hard, staring at Charlie not believing what she'd just heard. "I have no idea what you went though? How could you possibly think that? I know exactly how you felt when...have you forgotten how we met? The circumstances? I can't believe you would...you don't even think before you speak do you Charlie? What happened to you was sixteen years ago, and yet your still not over it. So if it's okay with you I'd rather you start yelling at me about something else because I do not want to discuss this anymore because...I'm still not over it either. You're not the only one who went through that pain so don't you dare accuse me of not knowing why you lied. I do know...but it doesn't make it right."

"Joey please, I don't want to fight anymore," Charlie pleaded, "I don't want to yell at you. I'm sorry I let things get out of control. But I need you to know how sorry I am for lying to you. I need you to know...You're my whole world Joey. You have been since the day we met. When you left...my whole life spun out of control and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't handle being alone...without you and Angelo was just there. He was just...convenient. And I'm ashamed that I was in a place where I was okay with that. I'm ashamed I couldn't wait for you." Joey continued to stare at Charlie, her frown softening. "There's no excuse for my relationship with Angelo but...I didn't think I would ever see you again. I didn't think you'd ever forgive me...I didn't think you would ever love me again," Charlie cried.

"Yeah well you were wrong!" Joey shouted, "I am here, I forgave you...and I still love you. It's always been you Charlie. I've never stopped loving you." Silence fell upon the two girls as Joey's declaration hung in the air. _C'mon Charlie, _Ruby thought, _just tell her you love her too and everything will be okay. _"I love you too...but it's too late isn't it? To fix this? For you to forgive me again? So where does this leave us?" Charlie asked terrified of Joey's answer. Joey hesitated but finally answered, "I don't trust you anymore Charlie...and I don't know if I ever can again. I don't know where this leaves us."

Unable to stand there silently listening to their fight, and hoping to stop it starting up again, Ruby finally stepped into the room slowly. Nervously, nodding at Charlie, she greeted both girls, "Hey. Hope I'm not interrupting." "No of course not. We were just..." Charlie paused. "Fighting? Yeah I heard. That's not like you," Ruby pointed out. "Sorry Rubes we didn't mean to wake you. Things just got a little...out of hand," Joey admitted, as she walked over to Ruby. "It's fine Jo. I couldn't sleep properly anyway," Ruby told her. Ruby turned towards Charlie, as Joey stood behind the younger girl, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder supporting her. "How are you?" Charlie asked lightly. Ruby nodded, muttering "I'm fine here." Charlie nodded guiltily. "I'm staying here Charlie. I'm not coming home. And I don't want you blaming Joey, but she's already said I can stay here as long as I need," Ruby stated. "On the condition that Charlie's okay with your decision Ruby," Joey added softly.

Charlie closed her eyes, "Okay. You can stay." When Charlie re-opened them, Ruby smiled briefly. "Thank you...Charlie. And I think it's best if you go. I heard what you said to Joey, and I know you're upset Charlie...but you have no right to speak to her like that in her home. Go home Charlie and think about the mistakes you've made. Maybe then we can...start again," Ruby decided. Charlie looked away, "You're right. I never meant to say the things I did. And I know I can't make things right with you...either of you...right now. I'll go, I'll give you some space." Joey looked on sadly, as Charlie made her way to the front door. Turning back to the girls, Charlie added, "Ruby I'll give you some time, and I understand you need that right now. When you're ready...I'll be here for you. And Joey...look after her. Doesn't matter about what we've all been through, you know Ruby's the most important person in my life...I wouldn't trust anyone else to take care of her. Keep her safe. I trust you." Joey nodded as she understood the impact of Charlie's words, "I will." Charlie turned around and exited the house, leaving Ruby and Joey alone. Ruby instinctively faced Joey, to find the older girl with tears in her eyes. Ruby pulled her into a hug, hiding her own tears, as the two friends comforted each other from their problems, wishing things would return to normal.

_Don't be too nervous everyone. This isn't a CJ fic for nothing!_


	16. Chapter 16

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Sorry for the delay getting this chapter up - been distracted by that evil place called work!_

_Thanks for all your amazing feedback on the last chapter - I know it's frustrating to see CJ fall apart but things could be looking up shortly over the next couple chapters._

_Ijustkeepswimming: ! hope I can manage to fix it quickly lol_

_PMCC: I can understand your comments about nobody taking Charlie's side but maybe Charlie needs to be alone to realize the mistakes she made. I appreciate the criticism but I love the drama of it all and that's just how I write. Although gotta say I laughed when after all your criticism you said 'More please' so I hope that doesn't mean you've given up completely. Stick around for at least the next couple chapters - it's worth it_

_Filibuster44: Maybe there's a small ray of sunshine in this chapter so I'll gladly accept that last Rolo if you still have it lol Will these chapter deserve another one?_

_AuthorW: Love your reviews as always!_

_Oniz197: Aww I didn't mean to make you cry lol. Hope you like this chapter it's full of Joey and her wisdom as well as our warm-hearted Ruby. I love these two together!_

_Keep the feedback coming and I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter!_

**Chapter Sixteen**

The following morning, Ruby woke up uncomfortably finding herself and Joey lying on the couch at Joey's place. Having fallen asleep after comforting each other from the previous day's events, Ruby shifted from her seated position on the couch. Lifting her head from Joey's shoulder, Ruby looked at the older girl who was still asleep. Joey's cheeks were still moist from the tears she had cried. Ruby lightly touched her own cheek, noting the same thing herself. _Well aren't we a pair of sad people sitting up most of the night crying our hearts out? _Ruby stood up, and after stretching quickly, made her way into the kitchen. Putting the kettle on, she made two cups of coffee. Making her way back to the living room, Ruby placed Joey's cup on the table in front of the couch, and sat back down. "Joey, wakey wakey," she whispered as she lightly shrugged her shoulder. "Mmm Charlie?" Joey moaned as she opened her eyes. Looking up and finding Ruby sitting next to her, Joey frowned. Ruby grinned, "What not the Buckton sibl...girl you were expecting?" Ruby suddenly frowned, "Okay please tell me that when you moaned Charlie's name you weren't thinking about what I think you were thinking about? 'Cause it was me last night who fell asleep against you and hello to the awkwardness of that situation!"

Joey yawned, picked up her coffee, and gave out a small laugh, "No Rubes I wasn't thinking about Charlie like that. I was just dreaming that she'd come to apologise after everything she said to me yesterday. Guess that won't happen." "Good. Just as long as your dream ended there and didn't continue on to some make up session with Charlie," Ruby teased. Joey swatted Ruby's arm, "I was not dreaming about Charlie like that." "Yet, so it's a good thing I woke you. What I can't tease you about getting busy with my...?" Ruby looked down, unable to finish her own sentence. "Well since Charlie and I aren't getting busy and probably won't be for some time now, I think you can quit joking about it," Joey replied as she took a sip of her coffee, "You seem in a chipper mood this morning. Feeling any better?" Ruby shrugged, "Hardly. Just trying to distract myself from reality." "Right the same reality I need distracting from. That'd be the one where Charlie lied to both of us about the fact she's you're..." Joey trailed off.

"Mother. You can say it Jo without me having a mental breakdown. Okay maybe I'll have a small breakdown every time someone says it but in time I'll be okay," Ruby insisted. "How are you holding up after finding out about this? Really, tell me the truth this time," Joey insisted. Ruby shifted slightly, "I dunno. This whole thing seems so surreal. But then another part of me is asking why I didn't see it coming. Like I should have known somehow. Charlie's always been so protective of me. I just thought it was because she's a cop you know. But then she's only been protective in a sisterly way, never a motherly way. I just...how could my parents...grandparents do this to me? My whole life has been a lie. How can this seriously be happening to me?" "I don't know Rubes. I've been asking myself that same question all night. I can't even imagine what you're going through. I know that this changes things, but Charlie still loves you and I promise you you'll both get through this. I know it might take some time but you're welcome to stay here with me until you sort things out with Charlie," Joey offered.

"Are you sure I'm not getting in your way here?" Ruby asked quietly. "Not at all. Might be nice to have some company here now Brett's not around, makes me feel less lonely. Maybe it's a good thing you turned up when you did," Joey commented. "How's that exactly?" Ruby quizzed. "It stopped me from making my own mistake. The other day Charlie kinda...unofficially asked me to move back in with you girls after Ross and Morag leave as I mentioned I need a job if I'm going to afford to stay here in the Bay. I only declined because I knew that would be rushing things between us. I thought about it, before you turned up at my place, and I seriously believed that Charlie and I were ready for that. That I was ready to be with her again. But now I realize she wasn't ready for that if she couldn't even be honest with me about...everything. I'm sorry Ruby, I shouldn't even be talking about this. What you're going through trumps my relationship woes," Joey decided. "Well maybe I need to talk about something else to distract me, besides we both know how much you love Charlie and finding out she lied to you is a big deal Joey. I still can't believe she hurt you like that," Ruby replied sadly.

Joey sighed, "I just feel so stupid for trusting her again. I knew something wasn't right, I knew there was something I was missing. But Charlie kept insisting she wasn't hiding anything. I know she was doing it to protect you, but even after she told you the truth, she continued lying to me. Did she honestly think I wouldn't find out from someone else?" "I dunno Jo, but Charlie always has a habit of making things worse than they should be. Not one of her best qualities. In case I haven't said it, thanks you know for taking me in. I'm glad I have someone like you I can rely on, someone who won't lie to me. It's kind of like...having a second mother," Ruby smiled. Joey blushed, feeling embarrassed, "Don't suppose you can make that big sister like you said the other day? You're making me feel old besides me and Charlie aren't really...together right now."

Ruby nodded, "Ok so I won't start calling you 'Step mum' anytime soon, 'Step sis' it is. You're right it does feel a little weird since you're only 5 years older than me. And before you complain, I'm not adding in the 'Step' part because you and Charlie are in that serious type of relationship. I'm saying it because I know one day soon you will be. I know when you girls first told me about your relationship...or more when I spotted you two making out, I was shocked but it had nothing to do with her dating you, it was the fact my sist...mother could hide something so important...and now I get how good a liar she'd been. God I don't know what to believe anymore." "Hey you know this must have been hard on Charlie all these years. She didn't do this to you because she wanted to, she was only trying to do what was right for you. What she thought was right for you at the time she gave you up," Joey comforted.

"Yeah I know. And a part of me knows she made the right choice. It's just hard to imagine trusting her again. She's lied to me about everything. It's just going to take a lot of time to sort out where we stand now. Everything's changed between us," Ruby noted sadly, "What about you two? Where do things stand with you and Charlie?" Joey sighed, "I honestly don't know. I have no idea if I can forgive her. It's not just the lying, she said some pretty hurtful things during..." "Your fight? You know I think you both said some pretty hurtful things to each other. You shouldn't excuse them but maybe it's for the best that you got your problems out in the open for you two to resolve things and make a fresh start," Ruby suggested. "I don't think so Rubes. I think that fight caused more problems than it solved. Now I know how Charlie really feels about our relationship. She blames me for our relationship moving too fast and then me abandoning her which is why she turned to Angelo you know," Joey said quietly.

Ruby shook her head, "Jo that's not true. She was just angry and looking for ways to hurt you too." Joey raised her eyebrow, "What the old 'you hurt me, I'll hurt you back' routine? Real mature Charlie." "I'm just calling it like I see it Joey. Maybe you need to be given the same advice you've been giving me: go talk to Charlie," Ruby advised. "I don't think so Ruby. Not right now anyway. I need to give it a day or two for her to calm down. It's not just the things she said to me you know. I said some pretty awful things. I don't know if I'm ready to apologise...because I think she shouldn't be forgiving what I said," Joey confessed. "Okay so maybe you both made mistakes and both of you need to forgive each other. Maybe you just need to be the one that makes the first move and apologise to her. I know that I'm not exactly Charlie's greatest fan at the moment considering what she's put me through, and I won't go as far as to say I hate her...but I can put all that aside because I can see how much she loves you. I don't want to be the reason you guys aren't together. You belong together, you know that. Hell everybody knows that!" Ruby reasoned.

A few tears slid down Joey's cheek, "That's what I keep saying. But I'm not sure if I'm just trying to convince myself. After everything we've been through it can't just end here, so I know I can forgive her for the things she said to me yesterday. I'm just not sure I can forgive her for lying to me Ruby. I asked her point blank several times if there was anything I didn't know and she lied to my face. She had her chances to tell me about you and she couldn't do it. Did she think I wouldn't understand? She told me everything else and I stood by her and supported her." "She told you more than she told me about what she went through. She was trying not to ruin things again. You know she'll never forgive herself if you don't forgive her. She loves you enough to know she had to do everything possible not to lose you," Ruby tried to convince. "But she doesn't see that by lying to me she might lose me anyway," Joey replied wretchedly, then apologised, "I'm sorry I was the one who told you about...how Charlie got pregnant with you. I swear to God I thought she had told you, as I tried to convince her you needed to know as her sis...ter. I thought that's why you were so upset when I saw you down at the beach." "It's not your fault, Charlie should have been the one to tell me. I guess I didn't really give her the opportunity after she told me the truth I kinda ran out on her," Ruby sobbed. "Ruby...Charlie loves you no matter what happened to her," Joey insisted firmly.

"I know that Charlie loves me Joey. But I don't understand what way Charlie loves me. I mean like a sister or a...mother. And am I supposed to change the way I feel about her? Not just Charlie, am I supposed to feel differently about the parents who raised me?" Ruby questioned confused. Joey rested her hand gently on Ruby's clasped hands, "Ruby you don't need to work this all out straight away. You need to take some time, and I'll be here for you. You need to talk to Charlie, maybe she can help you sort out your feelings." Ruby shook her head, "I can't talk to her right now. I know that she probably can help me but I have to sort things out for myself first before I go and see her. I just..." Ruby started to cry. "Hey talk to me, that's why I'm here," Joey reassured her. Ruby looked up at her, "How could she stand to look at me all these years. I feel dirty." "You're her daughter, Ruby, she loves you with all her heart," Joey encouraged. "Why?" "What do you mean?" Joey asked. "Why does she love me after what he did to her?" Ruby whimpered. "Ruby I promise you, what happened to her has nothing to do with her love for you," Joey told her firmly.

Ruby closed her eyes, shaking her head lightly. Joey squeezed Ruby's hands, "Listen to me Ruby, you are a beautiful precious gift and the only good part of what happened that day, nothing is going to change that and if Charlie was here she would tell you the same thing." Ruby smiled briefly but continued crying, "What about you? Aren't you the best thing to ever happen to Charlie?" Joey tucked a strand of hair behind Ruby's ear, "No I'm not, and never will be. Don't feel bad for me, I always knew you came first. That's part of who Charlie is. Its part of what I love about her. You're the one person that means everything to her. Everything she's done and lied about your whole life was to protect you. Why do you think she gave you up to her parents? So she could still have you in her life and look after you the way she should've."

"Doesn't feel much like she was protecting me, feels more like I'm some dark secret she wanted to hide," Ruby confessed. "Ruby if that was the truth she never would have told you. She just wanted to spare you the pain..." "The pain of what? Knowing what she went through and how I was conceived? How can she possibly think that sparing me that pain would do any good? Secrets always come out, she couldn't possibly think she could keep this forever. I deserved to know the truth, no matter how much it hurts," Ruby whimpered. "You're right. Maybe Charlie was waiting until you were old enough to understand--" Joey started to say. "Old enough? How old would I have to be to comprehend something like this? I don't think I'll ever understand. Charlie does what's best for her, no matter the pain it causes others," Ruby stated frustrated. "Rubes you know that isn't true," Joey insisted. Ruby sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated with this whole situation. I hate that she's lied to me about everything, but I can understand why she did it. Or at least I'm trying to understand why and what she went through..."

"What is it?" Joey urged her to continue. "Doesn't matter, it's not important. I shouldn't be asking you anyway. Forget about it," Ruby decided. "Well if it's important to you, it must be pretty important. You can ask me anything," Joey insisted. "Did you know that after Charlie gave birth to me she ran away?" Ruby asked lightly. Joey shook her head. "Well she told me that she did. She left me...abandoned me for a whole year. She spent some time with our...her Aunt...and when she came back she saw that I related to Ross and Elsie as parents so she just...left things the way they were," Ruby informed her. "Sweetie she was just trying to make sense of things after what happened to her," Joey replied calmly. "That's kinda the thing I want to...understand," Ruby paused, "I just...I have this need to find out how she could possibly abandon me like that. I need to know what she went through." "Well that's understandable," Joey reasoned, "You should talk to Charlie. I'm sure if you explain your reasons she'll--" "No I can't talk to Charlie about this," Ruby interrupted, then asked softly, "Will you tell me...about what you went through? About what...um...he...did to you?"

Joey blinked several times, "Uh Rubes I don't think that will help much. I just I mean what Charlie and I both went through was completely different." "I know but it might help me understand why she's done the things she's done. I mean when...Robbo...attacked you...I just...if you had ended up pregnant...could you have...?" Ruby struggled to ask. "Given up my baby to my parents to raise? Rubes I can't give you an answer to that because I wasn't put in that...situation. And to be honest I don't know what I would've done if...so I guess in a way it's a good thing we didn't have to find out," Joey replied miserably. "I'm sorry Joey. I shouldn't have brought this up, I just guess I'm looking for answers. I didn't want to bring back the bad memories of Robbo. I don't mind not talking about this," Ruby looked away. Joey stared at the younger girl before her, slipping her arm around Ruby's shoulder, Joey sighed lightly, "You really need to hear about this don't you? Okay I'll talk about it. I can see how much you need this, which is more important than the fact I'm not comfortable talking about this. Besides I'm doing this for Charlie as much as you. Tell me what you need to know."

"How did you cope? After it happened? Were you afraid...when you realized what he was gonna do? Were you afraid that you might've gotten pregnant?" Ruby questioned. "Honestly Ruby...I didn't cope. I still haven't, it's a long process and I don't think I'll ever get over it...not really. This is why I can see that Charlie hasn't gotten over it. I mean I had Charlie and everyone's support afterwards...but truth be told it's not something anyone can help you get over. And I mean I was an adult when it happened to me, I can't imagine what it would've been like for Charlie. She would've been..." Joey furrowed her brow. "Fourteen. She would've been fourteen," Ruby realized. That realization hit both girls hard. "Fourteen...that makes a big impact on how she would've coped. I don't think I could've survived something like that at that age. I've barely managed now. It's taken a long time to trust people again, part of the reason why I hate Charlie for lying to me. She knows what it's like to learn to relate to people all over again. To not pull away at any physical contact. To just...trust people."

Taking a mouthful of her coffee, Joey then continued, "When Robbo first made his intentions clear that day...I was terrified. Terrified, depressed, bewildered, weak. I was so shocked I could barely move. I couldn't fight him off. But the worst part was regret. I'd regretted what I'd said to Robbo earlier that day." "What did you say?" Ruby nudged. "I told him he couldn't have me. I didn't tell him the reason why I wasn't interested in him, I knew he'd already figured out I'm gay. After what he did...I regretted giving him the challenge that he needed to prove he could have me. I blamed myself for being stupid enough to get myself into that situation...and I know that's even more stupid to blame myself for what he did but that's what happens. He took control and with it any sense of normalcy in my life," Joey winced, as several tears escaped her eyes, "Until Charlie came along. And even then I think she was right when she said I pushed our relationship a little too fast. I felt the need for something I believed I could control after everything Robbo had taken from me." Ruby rested her head on Joey's shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Thanks for opening up to me. I know it wasn't easy for you to talk about Robbo. But it helped."

"Did it really help?" Joey looked down at Ruby, as she wiped away several tears. "Yes it did. It made me understand that Charlie went through the most horrifying experience...but she got through it. Maybe she also has that 'control' issue still but she learnt to cope with the pain. And she almost lost her daughter because of the pain he caused her," Ruby suddenly jerked her head up, "Grant." "What's that Ruby?" Joey looked at her panicked. "I ah...just remembered that Charlie said his name when she was arguing with you. Grant...he's the guy that...he's my father. How could he do that to her?" Ruby cried. "I don't think anyone can answer that Ruby, not even Charlie," Joey replied. "Is it wrong to even want to know what happened to him? I mean is he still in jail, suffering for the pain he caused?" Ruby asked confused. Joey shifted awkwardly, "I um...I don't think so Ruby. It's just...when Charlie told me how she got pregnant she sort of mentioned that..." "That what? That he got away with it? Tell me that he's rotting away in jail somewhere," Ruby demanded.

"I can't...I'm sorry but Charlie told me that by the time she admitted to her parents what had happened...it was too late...there wasn't any evidence and your...Ross...he knew that Charlie wouldn't get any justice. I'm sorry Ruby but from the sounds of it he--" "Got away with abusing Charlie? I can't believe Ross or Charlie would allow that. Charlie needs justice for what he did to her, like what Robbo got after he attacked you," Ruby claimed. "I know sweetie but he's long gone from Charlie's life and I don't think she wants to dredge all that up again, no matter how much she wanted justice," Joey tried to convince. "Okay. Charlie's been through a lot hasn't she? She's gonna need you to get through this," Ruby decided. "Not as much as she's going to need you," Joey insisted. "Maybe but I'm still not sure about forgiving her straight away. I still need some time to work through this. What about you? Are you going to see Charlie later today and apologise?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno yet Rubes," Joey admitted, then looking at her watch, "I've gotta go. I've got a shift with Martha at Noah's starting soon. I'll think it over at work, see if I have some time afterwards to go and see her. Are you gonna be okay here on your own?" Ruby nodded, "I'll be fine. I was thinking I might get the bus over to Yabbie Creek...do some shopping or something. Clear my head. Is there anything we need here? Food or anything?" "Quite the regimental housemate aren't you? No we're good for food. Besides you shouldn't be worrying about that stuff. I've got a job now so we'll be right...as long as I don't get there late I have a job I mean," Joey stood up slowly. Taking Ruby's empty cup from her hands, Joey took her own and placed them in the kitchen sink.

Moving back into living room, Joey smiled at Ruby, "You'll be okay. Might take some time but you'll get through this." Ruby smiled back at her, "Yeah I know. I've got your support. We'll get through this together. Go to Charlie and tell her you're sorry for what happened yesterday. Make things right with her, you both deserve to be happy." "Are you sure you'll be okay...if Charlie and I forgive each other?" Joey asked lightly. "I will...I just if you two do get back together I'm not sure I'm ready for Charlie to be you know hanging out here all the time. So would you mind maybe...giving me some space away from Charlie...maybe keep your relationship to yourselves a little. I don't mean not tell everyone...I just don't need Charlie here constantly with you...trying to pressure me back home because we both know that's what she'll try and do. She'll insist she's here for you but...see it as an opportunity to force me to spend time with her...when I'm just not ready," Ruby admitted.

"That's okay. And believe me after all the lies I'm not ready for a full on relationship with her...but a strong part of me feels that I can't just give up on her either I think. We'll see what happens. And if she doesn't accept the fact that you need space from her then she'll...just have to accept that I won't be with her," Joey decided. "Thanks Joey. I couldn't get through this without you," Ruby grinned slightly. "Okay we'll I gotta get changed, enjoy your shopping trip," Joey replied happily as she turned towards her bedroom. Ruby slumped back against the couch. _Shopping trip? Nice excuse. I hate lying to Joey after everything she's done but I need more answers and there's someone else who can give them to me._

Charlie lay slumped against the kitchen table at her place. Staring out the window, wondering how her life got difficult, her eyes shifted to the unopened bottle of wine she'd placed in front of her. "Hey Charlie," Leah greeted politely as she entered the house. Charlie shrugged hello. Leah placed some grocery bags on the bench and started to unpack them, "You okay Charlie? What's with the wine? It's a little early isn't it?" Charlie shrugged again, "Just trying to decide if life would seem a little easier drunk is all. Haven't decided yet." "I know things seem bad at the moment with Ruby moving out but you'll find her and sort things out. Besides you've got Joey back so not everything's awful," Leah said positively. "Yeah...I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Should've told you yesterday but I guess spending the day curled up in bed felt better. Ruby's at Joey's. Joey took Ruby's side over mine...not that I want there to be sides. And it gets worse. Joey found out that Ruby's my daughter, that I lied to her and we got into this huge fight. I screwed things up with her real bad," Charlie said miserably.

"Now c'mon you and Joey will work things out. So you had one fight. All you have to do is apologise then you can both know that getting into a fight with one another isn't the end of the world. Because most couples do have the occasional fight you know, can't all be perfect like you and Joey," Leah teased. "I wish we were perfect. But nothing ever goes our way. If it did I wouldn't be here contemplating drowning my sorrows. And Joey wouldn't be the person Ruby turned to. Not that I blame Ruby, I've pretty much destroyed our relationship. At least she has someone to turn to. Me I'm all alone," Charlie whimpered. Leah raised her eyebrow. "Oh right sorry," Charlie apologised, "I'm glad I've got my friends. I just wish that wasn't all I had right now."

Leah sat down opposite Charlie, slipping her hand over Charlie's hand, "Just go and apologise to Joey. At least sort things out with her. Ruby might take a bit more work but she'll come around." "I hope so. But God the things I said to Joey yesterday, and the look on her face when she realized I lied to her about Ruby. I've never seen her so disappointed in me. She won't forgive me after this," Charlie sighed. "Well you'll never know unless you apologise," Leah pointed out. "I'll think about it," Charlie decided. "Hate to up and bail, but I just came by to drop the food off. Gotta get back to work," Leah told her housemate as she stood up. Charlie nodded silently. "Charlie think about what I said – go and talk to Joey. You guys have been through so much. I can't see how one fight can end things between you girls. Maybe making things right with Joey will give you a chance to see Ruby as well," Leah smiled as she picked up her handbag. "I'll think about it," Charlie sighed gloomily, "I'm just not sure it will do any good." Leah left Charlie alone, still slumped against the table, hoping that her housemate would be happier after talking to Joey.

Joey's first shift at Noah's went well. Martha taught her the ropes and the two got along well. Alf enjoyed having the extra hand so he could spend more time at the Bait Shop. Joey was still in a miserable mood after her fight with Charlie, and Martha could relate after her own minor argument with Charlie. Joey was disappointed that at the end of her shift Aden had come into the bar to drown his sorrows. Unable to get him to go home and having him refuse her company, Joey eventually left the Surf Club. But her encounter with Aden had made her realize that she couldn't drown her own sorrows. She needed to speak to Charlie. _I don't know if I can ever forgive her, but I have to try don't I? I need her to at least know how sorry I am for the things I said yesterday. Maybe they were true, but I shouldn't have hurt her like that. _Joey found herself at Charlie's place. Noting that Charlie's car was in the driveway and she was likely to be home, Joey made her way around the back entrance. Pausing at the kitchen door, Joey wasn't sure if she was ready to see Charlie to apologise. _I imagine she hates me right now. Will she ever forgive me...can I honestly forgive her?_


	17. Chapter 17

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Sorry for the delay getting this chapter up. Having problems with my Internet connection and works still crazy busy. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait!_

_Thanks again for the wonderful feedback - I expect plenty more!_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ruby stepped off the bus in the City. Looking around at her own home city for a minute seeing the changes made in the last year or so since she moved to the Bay. Walking along the street she hailed a taxi. Getting in the back seat she gave the taxi driver the address. "Gonna go visit my Aunt for the day," she told him when he asked what a young girl like her was doing in Sydney all alone. A short while later they pulled up in front of her house. Ruby paid him the fare and made her way to the front door. Ruby was nervous about turning up out of the blue but knew her Aunt loved surprises.

"Come in. Oh you look so gorgeous and I haven't heard from you in ages," Michelle invited Ruby in the moment she opened the front door. "I wanted to surprise you," Ruby tried to say happily. "Well you certainly did that," Michelle agreed. "Hey Aunty Chelle do you mind if I stay here for the day? There's a bus leaving back to the Bay in a few hours. Just came up for a quick visit," Ruby vaguely explained. "Well that'd be fine. Are you gonna tell me why you're here? 'Cause as nice as it is to see you I can't imagine you've come all this way to see you're Aunty Michelle," Michelle reasoned. Ruby turned around to face her, the anger in her finally escaping, "How could you let them do that to me? You knew I was Charlie's daughter and you chose to protect her instead of me."

Michelle looked away guiltily, "I did what I thought was best for both of you." "No you believed that going along with it was the best thing for Charlie. She stayed with you for a whole year. You never even mentioned that to me because you were in on the secret with the rest of them. I'm your niece too...your great-niece. I had a right to know the truth," Ruby demanded. "You need to go home and talk to Charlie about this," Michelle insisted. "My mum's dead, my dad's sick and I don't trust Charlie anymore. I just want some straight answers and I'm not gonna leave here until I get them," Ruby decided.

A few minutes later Ruby was sitting alone on the couch. Michelle returned to the room and joined her, passing Ruby an old photo album. "I didn't come here to look at happy snaps Michelle," Ruby stated insensitively. Michelle stared at the heartbroken girl in front of her, "You've got to understand. Charlie was in a state when she came. She was shell-shocked. I remember looking at her and thinking she had no blood in her, no life. I did what I could. I got her out of bed every morning, I fed her. I waited for her to tell me, I waited a long, long time and when she did..." Ruby looked up at Michelle waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't, Ruby whimpered, "When Charlie left me behind, when she didn't care what happened to me, she must have really hated me to do that."

"You know it took three months for the colour to come back into Charlie's face. Even longer for me to hear her laugh again. Trust me it was no holiday for either of us," Michelle explained. Then passing Ruby the photo album again, Michelle pleaded, "Open it. Please." Ruby opened the photo album, expecting to find happy family memories. And there was. But as she flipped through the pages, her heart sank as she realized that every single photo of Charlie had been ruined. Charlie's face had been cut and removed from every single photograph she was in. "Charlie did this to her own photos?" Ruby noted sadly. "She didn't hate you Ruby, she hated herself," Michelle told her. A few tears slid down Ruby's cheek as she found herself being hugged by her Aunt.

Joey stood at the kitchen door, peering inside the Leah's house, she called out "Charlie? You home?" Getting no response, she hesitated as she entered the house, still not feeling comfortable enough to walk in uninvited like she lived there. Walking into the living room, finding it empty, she made her way to Charlie's room. _The room we shared when we were together. It's so weird being back here. _Knowing that Charlie may not even want to see her, Joey knocked hesitantly on the door. "Charlie? It's me," Joey said quietly. Again getting no answer, she opened the door. Disappointment filled Joey when she found the room empty. _Guess she's not home. Silly of me to assume she would be just because her car's here. Summer Bay's small enough to walk everywhere. _Joey turned around to leave, but a feeling of calming and familiarity came over her. Stepping into the room slowly, she sat down on Charlie's bed. Closing her eyes, she let the memories of what that room held, overwhelm her. _Why did you have to ruin it Charlie? We could've been happy here again._

"_Charlie are you sure about this?" Joey asked as Charlie dragged her into her room. "What's there to be sure about? I want us to spend the night together here. Leah knows about us...so there's nothing stopping us from being together," Charlie insisted as she closed the door. Taking Joey's hand she leant forward, brushing their lips together, before moving towards the bed. Charlie laid down on the bed, and led Joey to lie on top of her. Kissing again, Joey broke the contact of their lips. "Okay so Leah knows about us now...I can't help but feel weird that she knows what we're doing in here." Charlie smiled, as she snaked her arm behind Joey's neck, "Please Leah is slightly naive. She probably thinks we're still in the flirty banter and making out stage of our relationship. We're a little bit past that right...I mean you meant what you said the other night...that you love me?"_

"_You know I did," Joey confirmed confidently. "Well I meant it too. Who cares what Leah's thinking? I want to be with you, and just because Leah now knows what's been going on between us since we met doesn't change that," Charlie replied. Joey nodded, but looked away distantly. "Hey are you okay? Brett said some hurtful things tonight...you don't regret him finding out about us?" Charlie asked concerned. "I dunno. I'm glad I stood up against him about our relationship, but he just seems...so sure what we have is wrong," Joey whispered sadly. Charlie stroked Joey's cheek, "Is that what you think? That this is...wrong?" "Do you really think I could be with you if I thought that way?" Joey reasoned. Charlie blushed anxiously, "Sorry I just...sometimes I find it hard to believe that someone as amazing like you would want to be with me."_

"_Well I'm about half as amazing as you are so I think you have that backwards," Joey smiled, then frowned, "Are you sure you're not freaking out about Brett knowing? I mean I don't think he'll go out telling everyone. He's embarrassed enough by me as it is...I don't think he'd want to go advertising my sexuality to the whole town." "Well everyone has to find out sometime...just give me some time to work out...exactly how I should tell my friends," Charlie pleaded softly. "Of course," Joey agreed, "Then when everyone knows...there's nothing stopping us from being together." Charlie brushed her lips against Joey's neck, "There's nothing stopping us now." "Charlie...I..." Joey moaned lightly. Charlie grinned as she brought her lips together with Joey's. Breaking away, Charlie slipped her hand down towards Joey's hip and slid her fingers under the fabric of Joey's shirt. "I want to be with you tonight...and every night that comes after that," Charlie declared tenderly. Joey felt the heat rising in her body as Charlie's fingers started to crawl painfully slow towards her pants, circling her belly button then the edge of her pants. Joey closed her eyes, "I need to be with you too tonight...all night long. I can't imagine not being with you every night either." Charlie passionately claimed Joey's lips as she continued her descent towards--_

Joey was jerked back to reality as her phone started ringing. Glancing at the Caller ID she hesitated as she saw it was Charlie. "Hey," Joey finally answered quietly. "Hi," Charlie whispered, "How are you?" "Yeah I'm uh...okay. I was...just thinking about you," Joey motioned. "Yeah?" Charlie blushed. _I hope she means in a good way. _"How've you been?" Joey asked lightly. "I've had better days," Charlie answered. "So um...how come you called? I didn't think you'd be ready to talk to me after...everything," Joey said. "Yeah...well I was afraid you wouldn't answer after...what happened yesterday," Charlie explained tentatively, before asking, "Where are you right now?" Joey smiled slightly, "I ah...actually I um...came over to your place to...apologise. But I guess you're not here so I'm just kinda sitting here on ou -- your bed...thinking about what might have been. Sorry I didn't mean to intrude your room without you here."

"You are?" Charlie smirked contentedly, "Well huh...two great minds...think alike." "What do you mean?" Joey asked confused. "I mean...this morning I woke up alone and I realized that...while it's my own fault, I'm glad that Ruby has you to turn to. It just kinda occurred to me how alone I am because...whenever things go wrong or I need someone to talk to...you're my person. I miss that. I miss knowing you're the person that I can turn to but because of my mistakes...I can't right now...so I came over to your place to apologise too. The front door wasn't locked and I thought you were home so...I'm kinda standing in your room right now," Charlie confessed.

"Well we certainly are a pair aren't we?" Joey grinned. "That we are. So ah I noticed Ruby's not here," Charlie replied. "Yeah she didn't have a good morning. I had to work so she said she'd be going to Yabbie Creek for some shopping this afternoon," Joey said lightly, "What about Ross and Morag, will they be here soon?" "I think they've gone out for the day, Morag's trying to calm him down after...everything that's happening right now. He hasn't exactly had an easy time here. So...I guess that means we've got the places to ourselves. Do you want me to come back to my place...so I can do this...apology thing in person rather than on the phone?" Charlie pleaded. "I don't know Charlie. I'm not sure I'm ready to see you after...yesterday. And if I was honest...I would tell you that I'm a little relieved that you're not here because I honestly don't know if I can apologise for what I said yesterday...and I don't think I'm ready to forgive you either." Charlie tried to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, "Can you try?"

Joey nodded to herself, "Okay I'll try. Can we...just take this slow...maybe we can just talk to each other over the phone? See how things go." "Okay...that sounds fine," Charlie agreed sweetly, "So how are you? Really?" "I'm uh...Charlie...maybe you should sit down on my bed...this could take a while," Joey suggested. "If you're sure you're comfortable with that?" Charlie hesitated. "I am," Joey replied lightly. Given permission, Charlie moved to sit down on Joey's bed, leaning back against the bed head. Joey in turn shifted her position on Charlie's bed, so she was also against the bed head. "This feels a little weird...but comfy all at the same time," Joey commented. "We don't have to sit here and do this if you're not ready," Charlie said sadly. "I've got no idea if I'm ready but I said I'd try Charlie," Joey reminded her. "Okay...so are you doing okay?" Charlie ventured again. "I'm um well..." Joey paused chewing her lip nervously. "Please just tell me the truth Jo. Do you hate me for what I've done?"

Joey shook her head, "I don't hate you Charlie...I could never hate you. I just...why? Why'd you have to lie to me and ruin everything? I gave you every chance to tell me the truth." "You're right, you did. You may not hate me but I hate myself for doing this to you. I just didn't want to hurt you again," Charlie whimpered. "Charlie you have got to stop being so afraid of hurting me or screwing things up because otherwise it's just never gonna work between us. You can't be with me if you don't trust me completely...and that you're always paranoid that you're gonna do something wrong that'll make me leave. Yes you've made mistakes, some pretty huge ones, and you're more than likely gonna make more, but so will I. I'm still here Charlie, what does that tell you?" Joey asked. "I wish it told me what I want to hear. I'm sorry," Charlie apologised, "I know that doesn't fix things. How can two little words change so much? I do trust you Joey. I just...I lied because I'd just gotten you back. The one thing I wanted more than anything in the world...I couldn't bare the thought of losing you," Charlie cried.

"You're not gonna lose me Charlie. I don't know where we go from here but I can't just walk away," Joey insisted firmly. Charlie nodded, "Thanks. I have made some awful mistakes but I want to be honest with you from now on. It may take a little time...because I've never done this before. I've never being completely honest with anyone, including my own family. I've lied to Ruby for...her entire life. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times. Even back when we were first together. Do you remember our first night together?" "Kinda hard to forget," Joey teased, then softened, "It was the best night of my life." "Mine too. Well uh after we had...uh you know...gotten to know each other well...intimately," Charlie blushed as the memories washed over her, "when we were lying in each other's arms in the back seat of my car we talked about everything. I think we stayed up the entire night just lying there getting to know one another completely. I thought about telling you back then you know. I felt you could've handled it, I knew you could. I knew you loved me enough to understand. I just..." "You were afraid I'd tell Ruby?" Joey finished for her.

"No. I knew you would never do that. Even now, I trust you enough to know you wouldn't have told her. But...it's more about the fact that I was afraid that you'd accidentally tell her. Not in the sense of letting it slip...just more the way you would look at her. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose but you'd see her differently, you'd see me differently. Ruby's a smart kid, she'd sense something was going on...and push until she got answers," Charlie explained. "She is a smart kid Charlie. Guess I now know where she got that from," Joey smirked, "Maybe you are right. Then again maybe not. I know Ruby's your daughter now and I still see the same girl I always have. She might be hurt and confused but she still loves you Charlie. She's strong. You raised her well." "That's kinda the problem...I didn't raise her at all. I gave her up and she hates me for it," Charlie sobbed. "She doesn't hate you Charlie. She's just trying to sort out her feelings. It might take a little time so...you need to be prepared to wait for her to be okay with this," Joey informed her.

"I know. I just hope I don't have to wait forever. Thank you for looking out for her. I meant what I said yesterday. I'd never trust her with anyone else," Charlie reminded her. "That means a lot to me. And I'll do whatever I have to protect her and convince her to go home. So...about yesterday...the things I said..." Joey sighed. "I'm sorry too," Charlie concluded calmly. "Not even gonna give me a chance to try and apologise myself are you?" Joey chuckled. "Guess I just want you to know how sorry I am. I shouldn't have gone on the attack and said those things yesterday. I was angry about Ruby and you are the last person I wanted to take it out on," Charlie replied. "I know you didn't mean to get angry at me...but Charlie if this is ever going to work with us...we can't just say 'sorry' and leave it at that. Yesterday proved that we have a lot of issues to contend with if we ever have any hope of rekindling our romance. I want to try and make this work with us Charlie, and we need to talk about our problems properly if that's ever going to happen," Joey remarked. "You're right. Like I said before those two words don't change the pain we put each other through yesterday. Can I go first?" Charlie offered. Joey nodded, "Of course."

"I'm sorry I have this little voice in my head that continually tells me I'm not good enough for you, and that one day you'll see that and abandon me again," Charlie whimpered. "Charlie...just tell that voice that you are good enough for me and I'm never going to leave you again. I mean it...you're stuck with me," Joey teased softly. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Jo. I never want to give you a chance to doubt my feelings for you. I do trust you...more than anyone in my life. And I want to prove it to you. I want you to know everything there is about me...including all my...minor and not so important flaws," Charlie told her. "I can't wait to find out all about them," Joey grinned, "I want you to know me too. Maybe if we get some time we could just spend a night together...

I mean in a talking way so we can have a chance to get to know each other all over again...not in a...uh because I'm still..." "Not ready to be with me? I know, and I don't want to push but when you're ready, I'll be ready too," Charlie said. "Don't worry Charlie...you'll be the first person to know," Joey smirked, before continuing, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes...I just...I don't like the way you played me into telling you Ruby's my daughter. I know you gave me every chance to open up and I failed massively...but why'd you do it?" Charlie questioned. "I don't know. I was asking myself the same thing. I should have trusted that you would tell me in your own time...but I got tired of waiting for that to happen Charlie. Not that it makes a difference...I just didn't think what you were hiding could be this huge. When you started apologising for lying to me...I had all these ideas of what it might be swirling around my head as I was trying to piece the puzzle together with Ruby's reaction. And before I could stop myself...I was playing along...I guess because I thought I'd worked it out. Here I was thinking that maybe you or your...son had contacted the other and the other one had decided they weren't interested in any kind of relationship. Pretty stupid of me to think of Ruby being that upset over something like that," Joey explained.

"It's not stupid. You weren't to know, no one was. That was the whole idea. I was fifteen when I sat down with my parents and we agreed upon us all keeping it a secret. Back then I thought it was my only option, I thought it could work...I guess I didn't think that I'd still be lying to everybody sixteen years later. I wasn't thinking of how things could turn out and the people I could hurt back then. After what happened to me...after what...he did to me, I never thought I'd be with anyone else. That I could trust anyone else. I didn't think I'd ever have someone like you in my future," Charlie confessed. Joey smiled briefly, "Do you still see me in your future?" "Every day," Charlie answered positively, then hesitated, "I mean...is that too much too soon?" "No it sounds...nice Charlie. It sounds right," Joey responded softly. "But you're not ready yet for that because you're still not sure if you forgive me," Charlie realized.

"I understand why you did it. You were protecting Ruby, and I know how important she is to you. But Charlie I need to know that you're never going to lie to me again," Joey pleaded. "I won't. I won't do it again, I won't run the risk of ever losing you again," Charlie promised. "Good. I just...ah...I still want to take this slow Charlie. I don't want to rush things. I need to learn to trust you again before we take things further," Joey informed her. "I can't say I'm not completely okay with that but I know you need time before we can...be together officially. So whenever you're ready..." Charlie responded. "So does this mean you forgive me too? For all the awful things I said to you yesterday," Joey winced as she recalled their argument. "You mean about Hugo and accusing me of moving on too quickly with Angelo because I didn't really love you enough to wait for you to come back?" Charlie remembered. "I really said all that stuff?" Joey asked guiltily.

"Yeah...and it hurt a lot. But you were right. I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life turning to Hugo. I should have just come to you and told you how confused I was. You've been through the confusion, and you could've helped me through it. I don't know why I couldn't talk to you about it, I guess I didn't want you to see how weak I was, struggling to fully accept my feelings for you. And then after you left...after I thought I'd never see you again...I was broken. I needed someone...anyone to make me feel alive again. As much as I tried to convince myself...Angelo couldn't do that. You're the only person who makes me feel like that. Do you ever wonder...what would've happened if you hadn't left me?" Charlie asked sadly. "Every day," Joey replied, echoing Charlie's words, then after pausing, "Charlie last time...when we got together...did you think I pushed you into a relationship too soon?"

"What? No of course not. I was completely ready to be in a relationship with you. Maybe it took me a while to get my head around it, but I couldn't keep denying how I felt about you. I guess I just got overwhelmed by everyone's reactions all at once. The night before..._it _happened...after we told Leah about us...I was lying in your arms that night trying to work out the best way to tell all my friends how I felt about you. Sort of playing it in my head, and what their reactions would be. I couldn't imagine any of them turning against us. And uh...I would've loved to have been the one to tell Colleen. I could just imagine her response," Charlie cleared her throat, then mimicked in a high-pitched voice, "But you two...your both girls...how does that work? Are there no cute guys left in Summer Bay you have to turn to each other now? What is this world coming to?" then back to her own voice, "I felt proud...knowing I was ready to stand up and tell them about us...but then..." "Brett blew that all to hell by scrawling "Queer" on your car, and you didn't get a chance to tell everyone yourself. Or hear Colleen screech in shock like that thinking that the world is coming to an end just because we've...given up on guys. Maybe next time we're in the Diner we should just start making out in front of her then you'll get to see her reaction for real," Joey joked, then swallowed hard, "Sorry I shouldn't be talking about that. You're not ready for that."

"Who says? What makes you think I'm not ready to ravish you in public? So what if people stare at us, or think it's disgusting. I know how you make me feel and that's the only thing that should matter. Besides everybody we care about supports us. If people don't like it...their problem," Charlie declared. "You sound pretty sure of yourself there Charlie," Joey pointed out. "Then I must be sure," Charlie relaxed, "I do mean it you know. No more doubt or confusion. I know you're the one I want to be with and I'll do whatever it takes and wait however long you need before you can trust me again. I just...hope you don't make me wait too long." "I can't make promises Charlie. I just need some time to learn to trust you again. I also need to learn to trust myself...and to accept the fact my...girlfriend has a teenage daughter which is...not exactly something I ever considered before," Joey confessed.

"You're not sure you're ready to be an instant...step-mum," Charlie wondered. "Certainly isn't anything I planned on happening anytime soon in my life," Joey stated truthfully. "So it's not gonna make you completely freak out and abandon me again?" Charlie quizzed nervously. "Charlie how many times do I have to tell you I am not going anywhere?" Joey stated harshly, then grimaced, "I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have said it like that. I don't want a repeat of yesterday." "Me either. I'm sorry too. I know I have to trust that you won't just take off again. I really want to...I don't know why...that's a lie. I close myself off and don't trust people easily," Charlie realized. "Because of what you went through...losing Ruby?" Joey finished for her. "Yeah. I'm trying hard to change that. I need you there for me. I know it'll take a lot of time to make things right with Ruby, and while I'm happy for you to be there for her...I need you too. I want to be completely honest with you," Charlie insisted.

"Charlie we still have a lot of problems we need to sort out before we can be together again. I'm glad that we've been able to forgive each other for all the hurtful things we said yesterday. I know it wasn't easy...for either of us. I don't want anything like that to happen again. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm not going to leave again, but I'm still not sure...this can ever work between us. We've been through so much already. I don't think I could cope if we fell back in love with each other and...it didn't work out," Joey sobbed. "I'll never hurt you again. I promise you that. I need you to...I just need you to give me another chance. I don't want to sit here regretting what 'could've been' between us just because things didn't work last time. We can get through this together. I'm comfortable with taking things slow, I'll give you all the time in the world and do everything possible to prove to you how much I care about you," Charlie asserted, "I forgive you for everything that happened yesterday, and Joey I am so sorry I couldn't bring myself to tell you about Ruby. I'm sorry for all the painful things I brought up yesterday. I need you in my life Jo. I need you...to give me one more chance."

Joey tucked some strands of hair behind her ear and stared across the room, knowing that she needed to make a decision. One that would make or break her relationship. _I can't keep putting this off. Like she said a few days ago...it's got to be all or nothing. Either I forgive her and we start again or I tell her I'm still not ready and... _Finally settling on her decision, Joey swallowed hard, "Charlie..."


	18. Chapter 18

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: M

_Sorry for the delay getting this chapter posted but I knew it had to be good so I hope you all agree :P_

_Thanks again for all your kind reveiws - I've noticed over the past couple weeks many of you are tagging this fic as a 'favourite' so I'd really like to hear from all of you on why you love it. Reveiws only take a minute or so but they really motivate us writers to continue on so keep the fantastic feedback coming...or I'll delay the next chapter. Aren't I evil? Hahaha just kidding - but every bit of feedback is great!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Charlie paced back and forth in Joey's living room. Sitting down briefly on the couch she found herself too jittery and went straight back to her pacing. She replayed Joey's words in her head – "Charlie...I still don't know...I'm sorry. I need to see you. I can't just work this out over the phone. Can you stay there and I'll be over soon?" _God I was so scared when she said she's still not ready to forgive...what if even after she sees me...she's still not ready? I can't push her to forgive me. I tried that last time and we ended up in a massive fight. I just have to convince Joey that I trust her completely and that I will never hurt her again...easier said than done. Maybe Leah was right. Maybe this fight...did us some good. Got all our issues out in the open so we can start fresh knowing there's nothing holding us back, no resentment, or secrets and know that we can fight without our relationship ending. If she forgives me and doesn't end it now I mean._

Charlie looked down at her watch again. _C'mon how long does it take to walk here from my place? The suspense is tearing me apart. _Charlie sat down on the couch again. _I don't want to appear too nervous when she gets here. Who am I kidding? I can't screw this up again. I need her back, and I'll do anything to prove that what we had still means the world to me. And it always will. Why did I have to screw it up? What we had...was so special...I can't imagine not being together again like that. And being together with Joey was...magical. Every moment we had together felt like a lifetime...it felt like it was only yesterday..._

"_Wow," Charlie exclaimed. "Wow huh?" Joey repeated as she awkwardly re-positioned herself next to Charlie. Charlie reached her arms out to wrap them around Joey's body. Charlie closed her eyes, as Joey snuggled her body in closer to her own. Opening her eyes slowly, Charlie blushed profusely as she admired Joey's naked body against her own, finding it hard to believe she was the luckiest woman in the world. "You're blushing," Joey whispered. Charlie pulled her eyes away from Joey's body, to settle on her sparkling eyes. "Sorry I'm just anxious...that I'm going to wake up and find out this was all a dream," Charlie admitted. Joey stroked her hand lightly against Charlie's back, as she leaned forwards bringing their lips together. Pulling apart she rested their foreheads together, "Then I hope neither of us ever wake up from this dream. So...are you okay with the fact we just...?"_

_Charlie smiled, "With the fact...we just made love to one another for the first time? Granted the back seat of my car wasn't precisely how I imagined it...but that was...wow we really just made love to one another didn't we?" Joey glanced down at their entangled bodies, as Charlie placed her hands on Joey's hips. "What gave it away? Oh and by the way...you imagined it huh?" Joey teased quirking her eyebrow up. Charlie continued to blush, as Joey casually slipped her thigh between Charlie's. "No I just...that was love-making? I don't think I've ever done that before." "Yeah I know hence your nervousness but you were amazing. The things you did..." Joey's memories of their passion distracted her. Charlie brushed their lips together, "What I meant was...I've never made love to anyone...ever. Sure I've had sex with guys...obviously...but I'd never describe that as love-making. But with you...wow." Joey blushed embarrassed, "I get what you mean. I've never been with anyone as amazing as you. So we're back onto describing this as wow huh?"_

"_Let's just say for the first time in my life...I'm at a loss for words other than 'wow,'" Charlie smirked. "Well let's see...there's unbelievable, indescribable, perfect and if you're really generous...orgasmacally hot," Joey teased as she slipped her hand between Charlie's legs, and started stroking the inside of her thighs. "Yes okay I admit it you're better with words and it was all those things...and more...oh God Joey please stop teasing me...I need you," Charlie begged desperately. Joey slid closer to Charlie's centre, but continued to dance around without slipping inside. "God Joey please...make love to me again," Charlie pleaded, her voice rasp with desire. "Are you sure you're up for round two because you're looking a little tired...maybe I should just..." Joey smirked as she started to pull her hand away._

_Charlie instantly grabbed Joey's hand placing it back between her legs, and stared into her lover's eyes, "I am nowhere near tired. I have the strength and endurance to make love you all night long...or maybe just two or three more times. But even then I don't want to fall asleep because I want to stay awake all night long so you can tell me everything there is to know about you...if that's not too corny." "Oh yeah? It's not corny at all because I want to know you completely too," Joey grinned, "But can I tell you something about me now?" Charlie moaned as Joey resumed stroking her thighs, "Joey...that's...God just make it quick so we can..." Joey moved her lips closer to Charlie's ear, "I think I've just found one thing more amazing than making love to you...teasing you." Charlie moved her hips closer to Joey's torturing hand. "Well we're just going to have to agree to disagree on that one. Please Jo...make love to me againnn!!" Charlie arched her back and screamed out as Joey finally entered her, stroking Charlie gently but passionately. Charlie's mind dissolved as she lost herself in their embrace._

Charlie closed her eyes as she remembered her first intimate experience with Joey. Charlie was so engrossed in her memories she didn't hear the front door open, as Joey entered the house. Joey hesitated by the door but soon walked into the living room, and noticed Charlie sitting on the couch. Joey stared at her for several minutes as she watched Charlie sitting there peacefully. Joey blushed when at one point Charlie whispered "Please Jo," then Joey giggled as she realized what Charlie was thinking about. Surprised that her small outburst didn't bring Charlie out of her trance, Joey leaned against the doorframe and called out Charlie's name. Joey's grin grew wider as it took a minute of yelling out to Charlie and snapping her fingers before Charlie was aware of her presence. Charlie turned bright red as she opened her eyes and found Joey staring at her from across the room clearly aware of what was going on in Charlie's mind. Joey smirked cutely as she realized that Charlie looked so peaceful and comfortable sitting there imagining the most intimate part of their relationship.

"Hey," Charlie greeted nervously as she stood up from the couch. Joey stared at Charlie for a few seconds, taking in her presence briefly as she opened her mouth to respond. But she couldn't say anything. _Just being here next to her...makes me forget why I was ever angry with her. _Before Charlie knew what was happening, she found Joey move forwards and wrap her arms around her waist, leaning her head against her shoulder. Charlie smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Joey, placing them gently on her back. She felt tears streaming down Joey's cheeks. "It's okay, I promise you. Everything will be okay. You're here with me, and I meant what I said. I love you Joey and I want to make this work with us," Charlie sobbed, as she felt her own tears fall against her cheek.

Joey nodded without responding. Charlie kissed the top of her head, "You know I was prepared for some more yelling or plenty of grovelling for you to forgive me. You really know how to throw a girl off." Joey chuckled lightly through her tears. Charlie slowly moved her hands over Joey's back, relaxing into their embrace. "So...does this mean...that you forgive me? That you're giving us...a second chance?" Charlie asked nervously, then suggested, "I could still do that grovelling if you need me to." "That won't be necessary. You know I had this whole speech planned on the way here. Although I still wasn't sure if the speech ended with us breaking up or...making up. Then I kinda got here and I saw you sitting here and I knew how I really felt. As lame and clichéd as it sounds...you had me at 'Hey'," Joey whispered as she pulled Charlie closer. "So that means...?" Joey lifted her head so she was looking into Charlie's anxious eyes. "It means I'm giving us a second chance because I love you too much to walk away again," Joey confessed.

Charlie smiled happily, as the tears continued to stream down her face, "Really? You're really forgiving me and I'm not dreaming now?" "Do you want me to pinch you so you know this is real?" Joey chuckled. "It might help...but I have a better suggestion," Charlie said shyly. "Do you now?" Joey teased. Charlie brought her hand up and stroked Joey's face, "Kiss me." Joey grinned, "Your right...I like that idea better." Charlie matched Joey's smile as she leant forward bringing her lips to Joey's. Deepening their kiss, Charlie entangled their tongues before they broke away out of breath. "So is this real enough for you?" Joey asked when she got her breath back. Charlie chewed on her lip anxiously, "Hmm maybe one more kiss just to be sure." "You are insatiable," Joey smirked as she briefly pecked Charlie on the lips again, "So do you believe me now?" "I'm getting there...might take a few more kisses for me to believe this is happening. Maybe we could just stay here and make out for a while 'til I know this isn't a dream," Charlie whispered softly into Joey's ear, then lowered her lips to Joey's jaw line.

"Charlie," Joey pulled back slowly, "Do you remember that thing we talked about?" Charlie removed her lips from Joey's skin, looking back down at her, "'Bout us taking things slow?" "Yeah," Joey nodded, "I just don't want to..." "Rush things and screw things up again?" Charlie concluded. "Yeah," Joey agreed, "I do forgive you Charlie. I know you didn't do any of this to hurt me, but you need to know that I am not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. I want you to promise me that you trust that completely because I'm taking a pretty big risk here Charlie. I don't think I'll survive if this happens again." Charlie swept some strands of hair out of Joey's eyes, and lightly kissed her forehead, "Joey you are not taking a risk because I do trust you and I'll never do anything that'll hurt you again. It's not worth the risk of losing you again. I love you too much for that to ever happen again." "I love you too Charlie. Let's make one more promise," Joey decided as she wiped away the few tears still cascading down Charlie's cheeks. "I'll promise you anything you want," Charlie assured. "Let's promise to never fight again," Joey settled.

Charlie laughed happily, "Well if I promised you that then we'd never get to do the best part of fighting: making up." "Well then in that case let's make a new promise to fight...often," Joey sniggered. "I hate how much I love you," Charlie played along. "Well I hate how much you love me too," Joey joked. "And yet I love you anyway," Charlie grinned, "Fight over. Let's make up." Before Joey could respond, Charlie slipped her hand behind Joey's neck, and brought their lips back together. Charlie's tongue duelled for control, as she shifted her other hand down by Joey's waist, circling a patch of skin above her pants. "Charlie," Joey moaned, "We can't..." Charlie edged her body closer to Joey's, then moved her lips across Joey's jaw line to her neck, nibbling and sucking gently. "Charlie please I need...I'm not..." Joey struggled as she could feel the heat rising in her body. Charlie eventually pulled her lips away from Joey's neck, and rested her forehead against Joey's. "Sorry...I know, slow we need to take this slow. I just...guess I got caught up in the moment. It feels like I've waited forever to kiss you like that," Charlie whispered.

"Feels like it's being forever for me too. That was a great kiss Charlie. A part of me didn't want to stop but I ah..." Joey tried to gather her thoughts. "You're not ready for anything more than kissing right now. I get it...I do. I just always know the best way to screw things up," Charlie stated sadly. "Charlie you didn't screw anything up," Joey insisted, pulling her even closer if that was at all possible, "I do want to be with you. I just want it to be for the right reasons, I just don't want to rush this. Besides we're back together now, so we've got all the time in the world right?" Charlie kissed her lightly on the lips, "We do and I can't wait for every day to start with you by my side. Thank you for forgiving me and giving us a chance." "Well I would've regretted it every day for the rest of my life if I didn't," Joey admitted, "And I couldn't live like that." Charlie kissed her again, "I couldn't live like that either. I love you...have I mentioned that?" "Only once or twice, but it doesn't hurt to be reminded often," Joey grinned. "Good because you'll be reminded every day for the rest of your life," Charlie pressed their lips together, "I love you." "Love you too Charlz," Joey smiled.

Charlie wrapped her arms over Joey's shoulders, "So...do you think maybe I could stay here a little while. Maybe we could...lie down on the couch and make up for lost time." "I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Joey looked away. "Right, no of course not because kissing leads to...and once again I'm reminding myself we're taking things slow," Charlie shook her head. "Charlie? Are you sure your okay with taking things slow? You just seem to be...saying it a lot like you're trying to convince yourself you're okay with it," Joey said lightly. "That's not it at all. You're just so beautiful it's hard to keep my hands off you," Charlie smirked. Joey giggled, "Nice save. And while I would be comfortable with the whole making out thing...there is something I need to talk to you about and I don't think us standing here making out will let that happen." "Are you sure you can't just tell me whatever it is in between me kissing you?" Charlie asked quickly as she brought their lips together again. "It's just ah...Ruby..." Joey gasped between kisses before Charlie pulled back, raising her eyebrow. "Ruby? Okay not quite the response I was looking for," she teased. "No I just meant--" Joey was cut off again by Charlie kissing her passionately. _I'll make her remember which Buckton girl she's with._

Ruby stepped into the living room and cleared her throat loudly, announcing her presence. Joey jumped out of Charlie's embrace, and accidentally swung her arm out which connected with Charlie's face. "Ow," Charlie whined pathetically. "Ooh God Charlie I'm sorry," Joey apologised, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, I've just been blinded for life," Charlie complained, "Maybe you can kiss it bett--" Ruby cleared her throat again, and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Ruby we were just..." Joey turned around to explain. "Making up and making out. Yeah I got it," Ruby stated harshly, "Look if you're gonna be here then maybe I should just go." "Ruby wait," Joey pleaded as she hurried after the younger girl. Charlie stood back, and looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment in Ruby's eyes at her presence as she lingered in the hallway with Joey. "Joey I thought I made it clear that I..." Ruby stated softly. "I know sweetie. I was just about to explain it to Charlie. Please just stay here, and I'll...ask Charlie to leave," Joey sighed.

Moving back into the living room, Charlie looked up at Ruby. "Sorry about that. I was just...I'm just here to see how you're going?" "Yeah it certainly looks like it what with the making out with your girlfriend and all. I'm tired Joey, I'm going to bed," Ruby decided as she strode past Charlie without another word. "Ruby hold on a sec, I just want to talk to...you," Charlie sighed as she gave up when Ruby slammed the door behind her. Joey stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist. "She's just upset Charlie. She needs space." Charlie shrugged, "I know things aren't great between us...but I really thought she'd be happy. You know to find out we're back together. She's been so excited since you came back, knowing that we're meant to be together and trying to prove that. I dunno maybe she thinks that it was cool to have a gay sister, but a gay mother is a whole other issue." Joey cocked her eyebrow, lifting Charlie's head so she was staring into her eyes, "You really think Ruby is that superficial?" Charlie rolled her eyes, "No. I just don't understand why she--"

"She's jealous," Joey interrupted. Charlie looked at her, "Jealous of what? Me having the most amazing girlfriend in the world? She's got Xavier." "That's not exactly what I meant. She's jealous because with everything going on with you two...you're spending too much time focusing on me. On fixing our relationship. It's sort of what I was trying to explain when you kept attacking me with your lips," Joey smirked, as Charlie blushed, "She needs to know that when you're here it's not just for me. Yes she wants to take things slow but she's still gonna need to see that you are making an effort to fix your relationship with her." "How did you get so smart? You're right. I need to focus on making things right with Ruby," Charlie realized. "I'm glad you see that," Joey said lightly as she slowly turned Charlie around in her embrace so they were facing each other.

Charlie took this opportunity to lean forwards to capture Joey's lips again, but was surprised when instead Joey placed her index finger in front of her lips stopping her in her tracks. "Still got a way to go before you realize that you need to start giving Ruby your attention?" Joey grinned. Charlie blushed, "Sorry again got caught up." Joey nodded, "Which is why we need to...take a break." "What?" Charlie struggled, "Jo I just got you back! I can't lose you." Joey grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her lightly over to the couch, where they sat down. Joey stroked Charlie's face, "I am not breaking up with you. You're not gonna lose me." "Good 'cause I can't do this without you," Charlie sobbed. "You won't have to. But we need to take a step back so you can work things out with Ruby. She needs to know that she's the most important person in your life," Joey told her. Charlie nodded, "And I can't do that if I'm spending all my time with you making out."

"Sadly yes. Don't worry, we can still be together, but maybe just not together in front of Ruby constantly," Joey suggested, "I don't want her avoiding this place as well as yours because she's likely to find us being a little...all over each other." "So when we want to hang out you should come over to my place?" Charlie asked. "Something like that," Joey smiled, "Besides we have the rest of our lives to start the rest of our lives." "Thank you. I hate knowing that we need to spend some time apart. But I love that you're willing to sacrifice...or ah put a hold on our relationship for the sake of my relationship with Ruby," Charlie thanked her. Joey shrugged, "It's nothing. I know how important she is to you so you need to put her first now that we've sorted out our own relationship and are back together." "It's not nothing. You're really good with her you know. You'll make a good step-mother one day," Charlie chuckled. Joey rolled her eyes, "Step-mother? That's just too weird to contemplate. I might settle for step-sister one day."

"Well whatever you want to call yourself, your family," Charlie grinned, then taking Joey's hand, "I should probably get going. Let you check on Ruby." Joey leant forward, kissing Charlie's cheek, "Probably a good idea." Charlie stood up, not letting go of Joey's hand, the girls walked to the front door. "So do you think Ruby might be up for seeing me tomorrow?" Charlie asked. Joey looked at her, "I don't know Charlie. I'll ask, but I won't push." Charlie hugged Joey, "Thank you. I love how supportive you've been through all this." "Yeah well you're worth it," Joey insisted as she pulled out of the hug, but leant back kissing Charlie briefly, "See you soon okay?" "Absolutely," Charlie agreed, as she opened the door and stepped outside. "Hey Charlie," Joey called her back. Charlie turned back to her. "Before when we were talking about why Ruby wasn't thrilled by us being back together...did you label yourself as gay?" Charlie grinned, "Yeah I did." "And you're okay with that?" Joey checked. Charlie nodded proudly, "Maybe I'm bi, maybe I'm gay. Doesn't matter to me what people call me. I want to share my life with you, so if that makes me gay...I'm cool with it." Joey grinned, "I'm cool with it too." Charlie turned around with a definite bounce in her step, as Joey slipped back inside the house.


	19. Chapter 19

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks again for the great feedback. Keep it coming!_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Joey knocked on her bedroom door, "Rubes you asleep?" "Not really," came the distant reply. Opening the door gently, Joey poked her head inside, "Mind if I come in?" Ruby shook her head, so Joey slipped inside, and sat next to Ruby on the bed. "So I see you and Charlie are back together. That's good for you. If you can forgive her for being a lying cheating wench I'm happy for you," Ruby stated solemnly. "Ruby she's not a...okay maybe she was but she's changed. If I can forgive her, so can you. I know it won't happen overnight but you gotta give her a chance at some stage. She loves you," Joey comforted, "And just so you know Charlie aren't back together in the traditional sense. We are but we're gonna take a little time off while you two work things out." "Joey you don't have to stop seeing Charlie because of me. I want you girls back together," Ruby told her. "I know and we are. We're just taking things slow while we learn to trust each other again, and it gives Charlie a chance to start focusing on re-building your relationship since she no longer has to worry about ours," Joey paused, "Speaking of which...Charlie wanted to know if you would be willing to talk to her tomorrow. No pressure."

"I dunno Joey. Maybe I can meet her at the Diner for coffee during her lunch break, I'll see how I feel. I know you're trying to help but you can't force us back together," Ruby replied. "Right...unlike the countless times you tried to get me back together with her," Joey laughed as she nudged Ruby's shoulder. Ruby rolled her eyes, "So its payback then is it?" "Maybe a little bit. Hey what's that?" Joey perked up as she noticed a photo album placed next to Ruby. "Uh nothing. Just an old photo album I was flicking through when you came in," Ruby grunted. "Trying to look through your family memories and sort out how you feel about Charlie and your parents?" Joey asked. "Hardly...I...Joey please don't kick me out," Ruby suddenly begged. "Why would I do that?" Joey asked confused. Ruby faced towards Joey, "I ah...lied to you. I didn't go to Yabbie Creek today...I went to the City to see my Aunt." "Ruby...Charlie's gonna kill me. I'm supposed to be looking after you, not letting you run off to the City," Joey groaned. "Well you don't have to tell her...okay fine tell her. It doesn't matter anyway it's already done. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just..." Ruby scrunched up her face.

"You were still trying to find answers as to why Charlie made the choice she did," Joey concluded, before continuing, "I understand that Ruby but you need to tell me these things. You can't just take off to the City without saying anything. I take it you got the photo album from your Aunt." "Yeah and it answered a few questions but raised quite a few more," Ruby said despondently, as she opened the album. Joey took the album from her hands, and flicked through the pictures. "Charlie did that to the photos...when she stayed with Aunt Michelle after she abandoned me," Ruby explained. "Ruby I..." "She hated herself that much after what she went through that she couldn't even look at herself. Can't even imagine how she feels about me," Ruby whimpered. "Ruby you know that Charlie doesn't hate you. She loves you and she wants to make things right. What she went through was a long time ago, but it's still with her every day. You can't give up on her," Joey insisted. "We'll see. I know I can't just cut her out of my life completely...but it's just gonna take some time before I trust her again you know," Ruby explained. "Yeah I've been there, but it feels really good to forgive," Joey shrugged, "So is there any good memories in the album there?"

"A few, but it's mostly of Charlie's childhood so I don't really remember all that much," Ruby continued to flip through the pages, "Oh I remember that day. I wore that dress to a party and I refused to take it off. Charlie stuck up for me when Mum tried to drag it off me and wash it. It's not mum is it? It's my grandmother." Joey looked at the picture below smiling, as she came across one photo of Charlie that hadn't been ruined, as she tried to distract Ruby, "Hey how cute is that picture?" Ruby grinned, "Hey look at Charlie. You know I actually thought she was a princess when we were younger. She just wore the most beautiful clothes and she was so nice to me." "Hey has your Aunty Michelle ever been married?" Joey suddenly asked, wanting to get to know Charlie's family better. "Yes but it was way before I remember. Her husband died in a plane crash and they never had any kids. You know I've known that my whole life and I never really thought about it until now," Ruby mused. Joey frowned, "I've lost some people I care about. Thought maybe with walking away from Charlie I could just you know...learn to cope. But if anything ever happened to her...I mean how are you supposed to get over something like that?" "Well...Michelle said when Charlie came into her life everything changed. It was like they healed each other. Maybe when you're in pain, it's when you need to open up the most because maybe they need you as much as you need them," Ruby explained.

"You know it makes a lot of sense about Charlie. How she was always so protective of me and all her bad experiences with men. It's all because of what happened to her," Ruby realized. "Yeah it's hard to trust guys...people again," Joey reminded her. "Now she doesn't. She's opening up to you now Joey which is good I guess. Charlie might have had a lot of problems back then but she made a good choice going to Michelle's," Ruby decided. Joey smiled, "I think you did too Rubes. Feels like you've wiped away some of your pain. It's inspiring actually." "So what I'm an inspiration now?" Ruby joked. "No I'm serious. I mean you reached out and got some answers. For me it just feels like I've been wallowing in my own pain, shutting everyone out, since I left Charlie and since...Belle...seeing what Aden's going through. That's why I've forgiven Charlie for lying to me. Think the only way I'm gonna get through this is if I reach out too," Joey explained.

"That's really good Joey. Seems to have worked for Charlie," Ruby pointed out. "So does this mean you're not angry at your Aunty Michelle anymore?" Joey asked. Ruby shrugged, "I wouldn't say that but it has made me see that if Charlie hadn't gotten away and gotten better I may have had a crazy mother all my life instead of a pretty cool sister. So you alright?" "Yeah I'm okay," Joey decided. "Yeah me too," Ruby agreed. Joey clasped Ruby's hand gently, "So will I tell Charlie you'll meet her for coffee tomorrow afternoon?" "I don't know if I'm ready for it...but I'll try. Will you be there for me?" Ruby asked. "You know I'm here for you Ruby...but this is something you and Charlie need to do on your own. You need to mend this bridge of your relationship together," Joey remarked. Ruby leant her head on Joey's shoulder, "But you're Charlie's other half so your part of our relationship too...you're family Jo. You're my...unofficial step-mum."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Ok I told Charlie this earlier and I'm telling you now...quit with the step-mum thing it's weirding me out and making me feel old ya know. I'll settle for step-sister. I can live with that. Yes that makes me part of your lives...but this is something you need to work out with Charlie. I can't be there influencing your decision. I'm not saying you have to forgive her...and I'm not saying don't forgive her. That's something only you know if you can do. But if you need anything...just gimme a call okay?" "Okay. Guess I should sleep on it and see if things are clearer in the morning," Ruby decided. Joey placed the photo album on the bedside table, as she stood up, "Just take it slow...you know if you've made the right decision when you speak to her. If there's anything else you want to talk about, what your Aunt said or about...you know where I am." "Thanks Jo," Ruby smiled, as Joey left the room.

Charlie slammed some papers down onto her desk, sighing loudly as she looked at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. _Ugh I'm gonna be here forever. I was looking forward to the idea of inviting Joey over my place for dinner tonight...won't have time for that now. Probably a good thing we're taking some time apart...or else she'd probably break up with me when she realized how much time I'll be spending here at work over the next few weeks...months...God this just never stops. _"How you holding up?" Angelo interrupted as he walked into Charlie's office. "Fine," Charlie snapped without looking up at him, wondering why he was talking to her again after spending the last few weeks avoiding her. "Charlie you're obviously dead on your feet. Your shift finished hours ago. Why don't you go home? Get some rest? Start fresh again in the morning," Angelo suggested calmly. "I've still got things I need to do before tomorrow," Charlie insisted. "You're not going to do anybody any good if you stay here and fall asleep on the job," Angelo stated as he moved forwards and sat on the edge of Charlie's desk.

_Did he always use to be this controlling? What did I ever see in this jerk? _"I just...I don't want to go home. It's empty," Charlie surprisingly told him honestly as she turned to face him. Angelo frowned sadly, "Yeah I ah...heard you talking to Watson earlier before your lunch break...about Ruby moving out of your place and in with... Look I don't know any of the details or know her well but...Joey seems like a good friend to Ruby. Ruby's gonna be fine with her." "I can't believe how much I've stuffed everything up," Charlie sighed. "Ruby's gonna be--" Angelo started to repeat but Charlie interrupted slamming some files in front of her, and moved to pick up her phone, "No please I just need to make these calls." "Listen to me. I'm not sure what's happened between you two but you will patch things up with Ruby. You've been too close for too long, nothing's gonna get in the way of that. Not permanently," Angelo insisted.

Charlie placed the telephone receiver back down, and looked up at Angelo again, "What are you doing Angelo? Being nice to me all of a sudden after...everything." "Because I'm sorry about the last few weeks ignoring you since you came back to work. I was just...disappointed over our break-up. I was ah thinking," Angelo paused as he moved his arms to cross them in front of his chest, "That maybe we could talk over coffee about us." Charlie furrowed her brow, "Angelo...there is no us." "I know things have been difficult since...your ex turned up but we still have something special. I don't see Joey here supporting you, instead she's off keeping Ruby away from you. Nice way of showing you how much she cares for you if she really intends on winning you...back...," Angelo slowed down as he noticed Charlie turn away from him guiltily.

Angelo puffed out his chest, to try and appear more manly, as he demanded, "Tell me you're not back with _her _already!" Charlie turned back to him, and quietly told him, "I can't. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to hurt you more than I already have." "Well that's great Charlie! We've been broken up for less than a few weeks and you're already hooking up with your ex!" Angelo accused, "I really didn't mean anything to you did I?" "Angelo keep your voice down, I don't want you airing all this in front of our colleagues," Charlie stated heatedly as she tried not to get too angry at him knowing he was only hurting. "I knew we had our problems Charlie, and that you never felt anywhere near as much as I did for you...but it still hurts knowing you weren't with me for any other reason than trying to convince yourself you could move on," Angelo admitted.

Joey interrupted the pair, knocking lightly on the office door, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Charlie smiled at Joey, "Course not. We were just discussing work...at first. But Angelo was just leaving...weren't you?" Angelo rolled his eyes, "Not exactly." "So what were you doing here Angelo?" Joey asked suspiciously. "Doing what I do best...keeping _your_ girl company 'til you turn up," Angelo said hatefully as he stood up, brushing past Joey he exited the room slamming the door shut behind him. Charlie looked at Joey innocently. _Please God Joey don't think anything was going on between Angelo and I. You have to know I could never do that again...right?_

**

_Ok now don't hate me just yet for bring Angelo back into this story. Don't worry I certainly don't have any plans for him and Charlie to get back together (I'm not that crazy people!) but let's just say he could be a little more useful on what I have coming up... No plans are set in place for him just yet but I thought this would be a good place to bring him back in considering how big an impact he seems to be having on the current H&A storylines and I'm not entirely sure if I want to go down that line but we'll see :P_

_Anybody got any suggestions on what you think I could do with him in the upcoming storylines? _


	20. Chapter 20

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks for all your fantastic feedback on the last chapter. It's great to read, love to hear more from you guys. _

_Filibuster44 you are hilarious! Angelo as a hat stand is by far the best suggestion lol! Never fear he may not be in this chapter but the 'hat stand' will be back, more wooden and boring than ever!_

_Don't worry Filibuster44 there might not be too much romance in this chapter but it's not too far away so keep reading and reviewing and you might just be rewarded soon :P_

**Chapter Twenty**

After Angelo had stalked out of the room, Joey looked back at Charlie, who seemed to be holding her breathe in panic. Joey let out a small laugh, "Is he always this moody?" Charlie sighed relaxing, "I thought you'd be angry at me for talking to him." Charlie got out of her seat and sat against the edge of her desk as Joey moved forwards to join her. Taking Charlie's hands in her own, Joey squeezed them lightly, before leaning in and hugging Charlie. Pulling out of their embrace, but still holding each other by the hips, Joey smiled lightly, "I trust you. Why would I be angry at you? You have to work with him, I get that."

Charlie grinned, "You're amazing you know. I'm glad you can trust me and you're not jealous...not that there's anything to be jealous of. Angelo was just a little upset because...I guess he still thought him and I had a chance together." "But you don't?" Joey clarified. "Not a chance in hell with you in my life...even if you weren't I couldn't do it again...be with someone else knowing you're the only person for me," Charlie confessed. "I kinda love you, you know," Joey smirked. Charlie returned her leer, "Kinda love you too." Both girls leant forward, brushing their lips against each other's. Pulling away Joey blushed, "Sorry we probably shouldn't do that here in case someone walks in on us." "So let 'em. I could care less what my workmates think about us. Besides I love having the privacy of my own office, need to take advantage of that at some point," Charlie teased. "You're so bad," Joey laughed.

"So what brings my girlfriend here to see me? Not that I mind but I was under the impression we were taking a little time apart," Charlie said. "Yeah well I had a break from Noah's so I tried calling you at home to see how things went today with Ruby but Leah answered and told me you've been here at work since dawn. Planning on going home anytime soon?" Joey asked concerned. "I wish, but I still have a tonne of work left over that needs to be done, so I'll probably be here all night," Charlie complained. "You don't have to work so hard Charlie. I know you're work is important and you've missed a bit with your accident but I don't want you drowning yourself in work," Joey insisted. "I know but I have to right now. Besides I don't have any reason to go home since Ruby moved out," Charlie said sadly before saying more light-heartedly, "Or since I don't have you waiting at home for me so we can spend the night together." "Well maybe if you stop working so hard we can make that last one happen sooner rather than later," Joey grinned. "Well in case...I feel a big headache coming on...maybe I should go home sick so you can look after me all night long," Charlie suggested seductively. "You really make it hard to try and stay away from you," Joey grinned happily. "Well I try," Charlie replied.

"So how did your lunch with Ruby go today?" Joey asked quietly. Charlie shook her head, "It didn't." "Didn't what? Go well? Charlie you just need to give her some time to--" Charlie raised her hands to stop Joey talking, "It didn't go at all. I turned up at the Diner...but Ruby wasn't there. She flaked on me. Not that I blame her. It's pretty much what I deserve after what I put her through." Joey embraced Charlie in a hug, "I'm sorry. I know Ruby was nervous this morning when she asked me to text you to arrange the lunch...but I thought she was ready. Maybe I pushed her too much. I don't know what's going on in her head anymore. I'm not doing too well at this whole protecting her, step-sibling...mother thing." "You're doing great from where I stand. It's not your fault she won't talk to me," Charlie insisted. Joey looked away hesitating, "I wouldn't be so sure about me doing a good job looking after her. Charlie please don't hate me," Joey begged, as she almost laughed realizing she had echoed Ruby's words to herself.

"Joey what is it? What's wrong?" Charlie asked quickly. "It's nothing serious," Joey tried to convince her, "It's just we're been honest with each other and even though Ruby is okay with me telling you I don't want you to blame her. It's my fault I should have been looking after her." "Joey calm down, what happened?" Charlie asked again as she squeezed Joey's hand supportively. "Well you know how yesterday I said she was upset so went to Yabbie Creek for the day?" Joey reminded her. "Yeah," Charlie remembered. "She didn't go to Yabbie Creek at all," Joey sighed, "She lied to me. Instead she took a bus into the City for the day. I'm sorry Charlie I should have been looking out for her better, I shouldn't have let this happen. You asked me to protect Ruby and already I'm stuffing that up. Don't be angry at Ruby for lying to me, be angry at me for letting this happen."

Charlie reached out lightly stroking Joey's cheek, "I'm not angry at you at all Joey. Ruby is old enough to make her own decisions, and even if you did realize what she was up to...she's cunning enough to do anything to get what she wants. This isn't your fault." Joey relaxed, "Thank God. I'm sorry it's just after the last couple days I thought that maybe this could ruin things between us again. It's crazy how paranoid I am about losing you." "Well don't be, nothing could make me change the way I feel about you," Charlie comforted, "So do you know why she took off to the City?" Joey reached her hand up to hold onto Charlie's hand, "Yeah she went to go visit your Aunt Michelle. Just looking for some family company I guess." "She went to Michelle's?" Charlie asked concerned and confused. "Yeah I guess she's still looking for answers about the situation and...Charlie what's wrong?" Joey questioned.

"But why would she go there?" Charlie demanded. "Don't you think that's a positive thing?" Joey asked. "Ruby knows that's where I went when I left her as a baby. What is she trying to prove by going there? You said she was after answers...but to what questions? And why can't she come to me and ask me what she wants to know?" Charlie enquired thoughtfully as she ran her hand through her hair. Joey pulled Charlie closer to her, resting her head on Charlie's shoulder. "She just needs to know about what you went through and why you...left her and went to live with your Aunt," Joey responded sadly. "And she thinks that Aunt Michelle can answer that question better than I can? Although I guess...even after all these years I'm not even sure myself," Charlie sighed, "You don't think...?" "Don't think what?" Joey pushed her to continue as she lifted her head to look into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, "That she would ever consider tracking..._him_ down?" "You mean her...father?" Joey blinked apologetically when Charlie winced at her words. "Don't call him that! After what he did...he's not her father and he never will be!" Charlie yelled. "I know that honey. Just don't get so worked up okay. I didn't mean to call him that. I just...I hate it when people say the name 'Robbo' so I didn't want to call him by his name. I don't want to cause you any pain," Joey explained. "I know I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't think I could cope if Ruby ever expressed interest in finding him," Charlie apologised, "You don't think she would right?" "She knows what he did to you...but then she also knows that he wasn't charged for the assault. Sorry but she did ask me if I knew how long he'd been sent away for. I couldn't lie to her. She did express regret that he wasn't paying for his crime...and as confused and hurt as she is I really don't think she has any interest in him. Just be grateful she took off to be with family," Joey stated lightly.

"Yeah I guess," Charlie agreed, kissing Joey on the forehead, "Thanks." "Now are you going to listen to me and go home to rest? I know you well enough to know that after everything you've been through you've had precious little sleep over the last week, you're working far too hard, so would you please go home and get some rest. You'll feel much better in the morning," Joey requested. "I've got lots of work to do Joey. I promise I won't stay here all night long but I need to finish the work I've got here. It's great news that Ruby is trying to sort out how she feels. Maybe next time she won't bail on me," Charlie said as she tucked some strands of hair behind Joey's ear, "And maybe if I get through this work...we can maybe hang out tomorrow arvo." "Sounds good," Joey agreed, "I don't have to work until tomorrow night so maybe I can come over your place for a little while." "And we can just talk about things and..." Charlie bent forward capturing Joey's lips, "Mmm do more of this." Joey smiled, "Definitely more of this. I should head back to Noah's, finish off my shift. I'll see you tomorrow." Joey let go of Charlie's hips and took a step back, but was surprised when Charlie pulled her back. "One kiss for the road?" Charlie grinned. "Now that I can't resist," Joey chuckled as she bought their lips together again.

Later that night Charlie was still at the station when Ross and Morag turned up to see if Charlie had made any more progress with Ruby. Informing them of Ruby's recent unannounced trip to Michelle's, Ross was happy that Ruby was reaching out to family, "If anyone can make Ruby see sense it's your mum's sister." "Well she was obviously very fond of you girls," Morag added. "We were frantic when Charlie ran away but she worked miracles and we couldn't see it," Ross remembered. Having enough of her father, Charlie decided, "I'm going back to work for a while." "But you've worked all day," Ross pleaded. Charlie turned back to face him, "I thought you'd understand Dad, your cases kept you away all hours." As Charlie walked into her office, Ross turned to Morag, "She's angry with me. It's as if we're right back there again."

A few minutes later, Charlie walked out of her office surprised to see Ross still standing in the middle of the precinct without Morag. Having convinced Morag that he needed to speak with Charlie alone, and that he would catch up with her in just a few minutes on the way back to Charlie's place, he decided he needed to speak with his daughter. "What is it Dad?" Charlie demanded harshly. "Maybe we should talk," Ross suggested. "I'm busy," Charlie complained. "No you're avoiding me," Ross realized. "That's ridiculous," Charlie insisted as she made her way into one of the empty rooms. "Where are you going? We have to talk," Ross demanded. "In here," Charlie led the way, as Ross closed the door behind them giving them some privacy.

"I know you're upset about--" Ross started to say but Charlie interrupted him, "I don't want to talk to you about any of his." "You're tense, and withdrawn and you're avoiding me. Why?" Ross wanted to know. "Because I don't trust myself to be rational and I don't want to say things I can't take back," Charlie admitted. "I love you Charlie," Ross stated truthfully. "Just stop it!" Charlie yelled. "I do. Doesn't matter what you say, no matter what, nothing's gonna change the way I feel about you," Ross persevered. "You sure about that are you?" Charlie claimed. "Yes. I don't want any more secrets," Ross decided. Fed up and angry Charlie finally revealed, "Okay Dad here it is. Yes I am angry with you. I am angry at you for what happened back then and I am angry at you because it is ruining our lives now."

"I should've done things differently," Ross admitted guiltily. "You should've charged him with rape!" Charlie yelled. Ross nodded, "Yes Grant Bledcoe--" "Don't ever mention that name to me again!" Charlie interrupted furiously. "You were dating him Charlie and he was a minor too," Ross explained. "Oh what difference does that make?!" Charlie demanded. Ross continued, "It was months after the fact--" but Charlie cut him short again, "Four months only four months." Ross put his hands up in frustration, "Yes four months and no physical evidence, no witnesses. I mean you're a police officer Charlie I know you would--" "No! I wouldn't! I would put the girl first every time. I put the girl first," Charlie declared. _I put my girl first. _"In front of a hostile defence? Dragging--" Ross once again tried to reason. "Every victim has the right to speak up and fight for her dignity and I deserve that chance too. You made me feel ashamed of myself and you made me feel ashamed of my own daughter. I couldn't look at her without being disgusted by myself," Charlie confessed hatefully. "Charlie, Charlie," Ross tried to calm her down. Charlie looked her father in the eyes, "No I swear if I lose Ruby over this, if I lose her...I will never forgive you Dad."

Hurt and confused Ross left the station without another word. Stumbling down to the beach to be alone away from his daughters' truthful accusations and Morag's disappointment in him, he ignored the fact that he shouldn't be walking outside at night on his own. Faltering as he held strongly onto the rail as he climbed down the sand-covered stairs, he let go when he reached the end and continued stumbling down towards the ocean. Only planning on standing there looking out to sea, as he tried to forget all the regrets he had about how his past actions were destroying his family now in the present, the pain hit him hard and Ross suddenly collapsed onto the sandy beach as the tide rolled up.


	21. Chapter 21

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Don't worrry Filibuster44 Mr. B will be okay and while I would love to take some credit for his accident and altercation with Charlie but it is all H&A's credit for some really great scenes between the two that I couldn't leave out. And also don't worry about the lack of CJ romance...that's coming up next chapter so I hope everyone's looking forward to it :P_

_Yes blu74 it certainly was one of Esther's best scenes to date._

_Icechick10 thanks for the reveiw and advice - haha yes I'll look into the idea of having Angelo getting eaten by a shark. Nearly forgot that's how I wrote Hugo out of Someday Is Something so it could certainly work again. No one in Summer Bay will see it coming lol!_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, as she sighed heavily in frustration, and dumped some paperwork on Angelo's desk before moving away. Angelo looked up at her, placing his pen behind his ear he stood up and followed her across the room. "Charlie?" he called out quietly, "About before...look I'm really sorry." "I'm not really in the mood for this Angelo," Charlie complained. "I know but I acted like I'm just..." Angelo struggled with the right words. Charlie had no such problem, "My ex? My jealous jerk of an ex even?" Angelo nodded, "Yeah...call it a momentary lapse in judgement being rude to Joey." "And how about your judgement on trying to get back together with me?" Charlie said harshly. "Can't say I still don't want to be with you...but we can't always get what we want can we?" Angelo replied softly. "Sometimes we do," Charlie realized. "Are you happy? Angelo asked her hesitantly. _Please say no, just give us a small chance. _Charlie grinned,"Being with Joey...? Extremely happy. But there's other stuff going that's..."

Angelo folded his arms across his chest, "I'm glad you've found someone Charlie. You can't live your life shutting people out. And as for the other stuff...I sort of heard the argument you and your Dad got into...not the specific details...just lots of yelling. You okay?" Charlie shook her head, "No. I blamed him for...just some stuff from our past that's come back up...and I shouldn't have. I completely lost it. Dad was devastated." "What did he say?" Angelo enquired lightly. "Nothing I didn't give him a chance. The look on his face..." Charlie sighed. "Well whatever's going on between you and your family...Everything's out in the open now. Maybe this will make things easier," Angelo comforted. "No I was too angry, I shouldn't have attacked him like that. I should go talk to him again," Charlie decided as she turned away from Angelo, and nearly collided into her step-mother. "Morag?" Charlie asked surprised to see her there.

Angelo ambled back over to his desk, returning to his paperwork, understanding that he had no business in Charlie's family issues. "Um is Ross here?" Morag asked while looking around the station. "No he was why?" Charlie asked with a hint of guilt and concern. "Well he said he would catch up with me on the way to your place and...I keep calling him and he's not answering, and Leah said he hasn't turned up at the house," Morag stated worried. "He wanted to talk and I didn't want to discuss it. But he kept pushing it so I got angry and...I couldn't stop," Charlie admitted hatefully. Morag sighed loudly, "Charlie you know he's not well. God I wish I'd never let him out on his own. Do you have any idea where he went?" Charlie closed her eyes, unable to think of any place her father would go. Swallowing hard Charlie replied sadly, "I thought he'd just go home."

Rachel rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. Having just put Harry to sleep, she had finally gotten to sleep herself only to woken up by some loud banging on the front door. Noticing that Tony was still asleep, she shook her head as she wondered how he could sleep through this noise. Grabbing her dressing gown on the way out of the room, Rachel slipped it over her body, and made her way to the front door. Knowing that she should be scared of a loud banging, she was surprised by how calm she was when she opened the front door. Instantly relaxing, as she found Ross Buckton on her doorstep, but quickly her calm turned to panic, wondering why the man was at her house knocking loudly on her door, waking them up. Looking closer at Ross, she saw the uncertainty of what he was doing etched on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked deeply concerned. "I was on the beach," Ross answered vaguely. "Come inside come in," Rachel invited, "You're clothes are soaking wet." "Hmm yeah," Ross replied quietly as he entered the house. "You know I just put on a pot of tea, why don't I get you a cup?" Rachel insisted politely. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Ross apologised. "Oh no that's okay we've been up with Harry, Tony's only just got him back down again," Rachel lied gently. "Harry?" Ross looked at her confused. "He's our baby," Rachel reminded him. Ross nodded slowly, "Yes of course, congratulations. Children can be a wonderful thing." "Well they can be when they don't keep you up all the night," Rachel laughed light-heartedly. "You do the best of course. Every parent does. Most. How do you really know if you're doing the right thing? So many years...now I don't know," Ross contemplated. "It's okay you just relax. I'm going to grab some of Tony's things. We'll get you out of these wet clothes alright?" Rachel suggested. "Where's Morag?" Ross suddenly asked.

A few minutes later, Morag strode into Rachel's living room, "Rachel?" Then turning she was glad to see Ross was safe, sitting comfortably on the couch, "Oh thank God you're alright." "There you are," Ross smiled. "Yes and I've come to take you home," Morag explained. Charlie stood back at the doorway behind Morag, hesitating afraid that her Dad didn't want to see her after their argument, but lightly told him, "The car's out the front Dad, c'mon." "Charlie I'm sorry. So sorry. I never meant to make you feel ashamed," Ross suddenly apologised. "Dad it's okay. I know you did what you could," Charlie realized. "Where are we going?" Ross questioned as they exited Rachel's. "Home Dad...we're going home," Charlie informed him quietly as she led him back to her car.

The next morning, Charlie walked into her living room standing beside Morag and Ross, who were seated having breakfast. Or more specifically Ross was playing around with his food, not particularly interested in it, distracted from trying to remember how he ended up at the beach then Rachel's house the previous night. Noticing her father's distraction, Charlie pointed out, "Dad you haven't eaten anything. What about some fruit could you eat that?" Ross didn't look up at her when he replied simply, "No I'm not hungry." "Well what about some toast then?" Charlie suggested. Ross shook his head firmly. "Ross you have to eat something. I mean Charlie's prepared this especially for you," Morag explained. "To say I'm sorry Dad," Charlie added.

Ross looked up at her, his uncertainty evident, "Sorry? What for?" Charlie closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that she could tell him what had happened between them but deciding not to open that door and cause him more pain then she already had. "It's okay. It's nothing worth worrying about." Opening her eyes, Charlie was surprised to find Ross looking in the opposite direction to where she was standing. And even more surprised to discover Ross was staring at Ruby, who had walked into the room silently. _My Ruby's home. _"Ruby? Aww," Ross gushed as Ruby rushed forward, and enveloped him in a hug. Ruby looked over Ross's head, nodding politely at Charlie, "Hey. Joey just dropped me off here. She was happy you called her this morning to tell her what happened, but she thought it'd be better to see you later on. Let me catch up with...Dad." "I've been waiting for you sweetheart. We all have," Ross smiled proudly. "Well I feel ready to come back...here for a little while at least. I've done what I needed to do, visiting Aunty Michelle. We'll talk later okay?" Charlie nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, Charlie was standing in her kitchen, on the phone to her Aunt. Ruby, Ross and Morag had gone out to lunch at the Diner. Ross had requested Charlie to join them, but Charlie understood that Ruby still needed some time and space so decided to leave them to catch up on their own, hoping she'd get a chance soon to speak to Ruby herself. "Well apart from the fact I wish I could take back the last few weeks and start all over again..." Charlie wished lightly. "Well it's gonna take some time. Ruby's still struggling with it all," Michelle told her softly. "At least she's calmer now. I still don't know how to reach her. I'm still not sure if she's here to stay with us or she's planning on moving out permanently with...ah my um friend...very good friend Joey," Charlie shook her head and dragged her hand through her hair roughly. _Friend!? Oh for crap's sake! _

"She's a mature girl you just have to trust her to make her own decisions," Michelle advised her. "You think that we can get through this?" Charlie wanted to know. Michelle smiled, "I don't doubt it for a second. I had faith in you all those years ago, and now I have the same faith in Ruby." Charlie sighed relaxing, "You don't know how much I needed to hear that." "Let me know what happens okay," Michelle requested. "Yeah I will I'll call you really soon," Charlie replied, as she moved towards the sink and put the kettle on, then hesitated, "Hey Chelle?" "Yeah love?" "Well ah...you know before how I said that Ruby's being staying with a friend of mine, Joey?" Charlie wavered, as she started pacing the room. "You just mentioned it Charlie so of course. Actually I think Ruby told me as well. I did ask Ruby to stay with me a few days, just so things could settle down between you girls before she came back home. But she told me she was staying a good friend of yours that she trusted. What's up Charlie?"

"Well ah the thing is...okay look Dad knows and he's completely supportive, same with Ruby, and since you're family you should hear this from me first before...Dad tells you in one of his confused moments..." Charlie struggled to gage what her Aunt's reaction would be to her relationship with Joey. "Well if you don't spit it out soon maybe I'll have to get your father to tell me," Michelle laughed, intrigued by what Charlie was trying to tell her. Charlie nodded, "Maybe that might make things easier. Okay no you need to hear this from me...I just hope it doesn't completely shock you." "Well shock has got to be better than sitting here in suspense Charlie. C'mon you know you can tell me anything," Michelle pushed lightly. "Yeah I know," Charlie agreed, "It's just that Joey...she's sort of...no I mean she is...she's more than just a friend. She's my...girlfriend."

Michelle sat up straight, "Girlfriend...? Girlfriend...as in the type of girl who's a friend that you talk to about your gorgeous boyfriends or...?" "Or the type of girl that _doesn't_ talk about boys?" Charlie finished lightly, "Yeah that'd be the type. Joey's my girlfriend...in the more than platonic relationship sense. Are you okay with that?" "Well I can't say I'm not surprised but it's not my place to judge you on the relationships Charlie. As long as this girl makes you happy...it's about damn time you have something go right for you," Michelle insisted. Charlie grinned goofily, "She does make me happy. Aunty Chelle she's amazing, she's completely changed my life for the better. I've never felt this way before. And I know I'll never feel this much for anyone else. God I must sound like such a...sap."

"Well yes you do. But you sound like a sap who's completely in love," Michelle decided. "Completely," Charlie confirmed. "I'm happy for you. Nobody deserves it more than you, and with everything you're going through...hold onto her," Michelle advised, "Oh and next time you're in the City I do hope you'll introduce me to this girl that has my favourite niece swooning." Charlie rolled her eyes, "I'm your only niece. But yes we will definitely come visit after things settle down with Ruby. I think you'll love Joey...just not as much as I love her." "Did I just hear Charlie Buckton use the L word? This must be pretty serious between you two," Michelle teased. "I don't think I could be more serious about the way I feel about her," Charlie smiled. "Well on that happy note, I gotta go. Remember to call me and let me know how things go with Ruby," Michelle replied. "I will Michelle. Just hope next time I call, it's about good news between my relationship with Ruby. Bye," Charlie said as she hung up the phone and placed her mobile on the bench, grinning happily.


	22. Chapter 22

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Another round of thanks for your reviews._

_Blu74 - Your idea of having Angelo walking in front of John Palmer's bus is great. I mean he's just stupid enough to do that right? Now I do have some ideas on what I want to do with his character and I'm sure it'll make you hate him - like you don't already lol. And nice work trying to gage if I'll be using the Grant storyline. I know I'm so very far behind on this story and I wasn't expecting it to take so long to write (hope I haven't bored anyone 'cause they've already seen most of it lol) but you'll just have to keep reading to see if this story twists and turns down a similar path :P_

_Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for this chapter. I thought this story has had quite a bit of drama so far and it was time for a little CJ romance. So without further ado read on and please reveiw at the end._

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"So 'girlfriend' huh?" Joey yelled out from behind Charlie, startling Charlie to jump in fright. "Jesus Jo you scared the heck outta me," Charlie frowned as she rested her palm against her chest, over her heart feeling it beating quickly. _Is this because of fright or because I'm in love? _Joey stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist, "Sorry couldn't resist," then moving one of her hands to place over Charlie's, "Wow heart's beating a little fast there babe." Charlie entangled their fingers together, giggling, "Well serves you right for scaring me. Don't you know people can have heart attacks from fright?" "Then in that case I better not scare you again. You're hearts already been broken...I don't plan on doing that again," Joey replied sweetly. Charlie leaned forwards, pecking Joey on the lips, "Me either. So tell me girlfriend," Charlie paused as Joey grinned happily at the word, "Exactly how long were you standing there behind me?"

"Long enough to want to beat you on the head with that frying pan over there when you called me your 'friend' but since I didn't know who you were speaking to at that point or want to bruise that gorgeous head of yours I decided against it," Joey admitted, "But then I waited and heard you come out to your Aunt. I'm proud of you." "It wasn't that hard really, but I did it for you. For us. She was really happy for me, except she kept ribbing me for sounding like a fool in love," Charlie blushed. "Well lucky for you you're not the only fool in love," Joey grinned as she pressed her forehead against Charlie's. "Good because I wouldn't have it any other way," Charlie decided, then asked, "So what brings you here girlfriend? What happened to taking some time apart?" "Well...I...was just concerned about Ross and came to see if you and Ruby spoke this morning," Joey said. "Aww that's sweet of you. My Dad's fine...physically but I had a huge argument with him last night which is why he took off to the beach. He doesn't remember the fight so he can't ever forgive me for the things I said," Charlie sobbed.

"Babe it's okay. He doesn't need to tell you he forgives you, he's your Dad, there's nothing he can't forgive," Joey insisted. "You're right I know. And no I haven't really had a chance to speak with Ruby. She needed to spend some time with Dad, but she said that we'll talk later. Would it be too hopeful to wish that she's gonna tell me she's gonna come back and move in with me?" Charlie asked sadly. Joey shook her head, "Not at all. I do admit that I don't entirely know where her head is with all this but you just need to take your time, don't push." Charlie smiled, "Guess I should start paying attention to everyone's advice. That's kinda what Michelle told me as well." "Oh yeah, what'd she say?" Joey asked. "That I should stop worrying and I should have faith in Ruby," Charlie told her. "It's good advice, and the truths out now. Ruby knows you love her. The worst is behind you, I promise," Joey replied.

Charlie sighed, "Yeah but if I'd handled things better. If I realized how much pain she was in from the start, and let her stay at Martha's for a night then she wouldn't have had to leave me, to stay with you and take off to Michelle's in the first place." "Don't you think you're being a little bit hard on yourself?" Joey questioned. "Maybe," Charlie decided. "Totally. You're doing the best you can Charlie. Ruby is gonna realize that. Just give her a little bit more time. She only got back here to talk to you today," Joey reasoned. "I love how sensible you are. I know it was a huge shock to you to find out about Ruby being my child but you've handled it a lot better than most people. You're amazing you know that?" Charlie told her contentedly. "Yeah? So tell me what else do you love about me?" Joey enquired.

Charlie smirked, "Hmm everything. Does everything work for you?" "I guess it'll just have to do," Joey teased. Charlie squeezed Joey's hand, "So do you have any plans this afternoon?" "I don't have to work until tonight, so I'm free for a few hours. Did you have something in mind?" Joey answered. "Hmm what a coincidence? I have to work tonight too, to make up for having today off. I don't have any plans either," Charlie grinned cheekily, "And there's nobody home...so maybe we could just hang out?" "Hmm we could do that," Joey agreed, then laughed, "So what exactly do people do when they hang out?" Charlie bit her lip nervously for a few seconds, then leaned forward, "This." Charlie captured Joey's lips passionately, entangling their tongues together. Joey gripped Charlie tighter around the waist, while Charlie brought her free hand up, gliding it over Joey's back to rest behind her neck, pulling Joey closer to her.

Joey circled her fingers against Charlie's skin, at the edge of her shirt. Both girls moaned happily at the contact. Pulling away, out of breath, Joey kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I could get used to this whole hanging out thing." "You better get used to it, you don't deserve anything less," Charlie grinned happily bringing their lips together again. Joey moved her lips, lowering them kissing her way across Charlie's neck, causing Charlie to cry out in pleasure. Joey placed her lips near Charlie's ear, and whispered, "God I've missed that." "Me too," Charlie agreed nervously, "Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you." Joey squeezed their hands against Charlie's chest, feeling her heart beating, "I love you too. I can't believe I ever thought I wouldn't stand a chance with you."

"Well you don't have to worry about that ever again because I'm never gonna do anything that makes you think you don't deserve to be with me. I plan on spending every single day making up for the pain I caused you," Charlie told her. Joey pecked Charlie on the lips, "As sweet as you are saying that babe...you know one day soon...all the pain we both caused each other...it just washes away. I can feel it starting to happen already so all we have to do is be happy that we're together. That's all you need to do to convince me you're sorry." "I couldn't be more happier then I am right now, so I don't think it'll take long for the pain to disappear. But there might be a thing or two you can do to make that pain disappear forever," Charlie suggested. Before Joey could respond, Charlie kissed her again, passionately seeking entrance into Joey's mouth. Joey soon relented as the two struggled for control.

Feeling her knees wanting to buckle beneath her, Charlie pushed Joey against the fridge to steady them, without breaking their kiss. Joey gasped slightly at Charlie's move which left a small bruise on her back from the door handle. Wanting to gain some more control as Charlie pressed her body firmly against hers, Joey began gliding her hand under Charlie's shirt, teasing her by circling her fingers along Charlie's stomach and side. Charlie moaned into Joey's mouth, as she slipped her arm down from Joey's neck, along Joey's arm. Finally pulling away, only a fraction to allow themselves to breathe, Charlie looked deep into Joey's eyes, "God I love you so much. I imagined this happening so many times." Inching her fingers achingly slow up Charlie's side, Joey pulled Charlie in for another kiss, "So is reality better than the imaginary?" Charlie brought their lips together again, never wanting to break apart, "Every single detail. You make me feel weak at the knees." "Well we better get you off your feet then," Joey decided as she pulled Charlie closer to her.

Charlie smirked cheekily, "Well as much as I love the idea of not letting go of you for a second...maybe we could move this to the--" Joey swallowed hard as she let go of Charlie's hand, and placed her index finger against Charlie's lips, dropping her head away from Charlie's intense gaze, "Charlie I...this doesn't change things. I'm comfortable with this...but I'm still not ready for..." Charlie cupped Joey's face, kissing her lips lightly, then leaning their foreheads together, "Sofa I was gonna say." "Oh," Joey blushed. "I know you're not ready. I'm glad you're not because I really want our second 'first time' to be perfect, not just some middle of the day, we're alone for the first time, acting like horny teenagers thing," Charlie revealed. Joey giggled, "We're not acting like horny teenag -- okay I guess we are." "I mean it, when you're ready I want it to be perfect, unforgettable," Charlie grinned. "As opposed to our first time in the back seat of your car...I don't think it'll be hard be beat," Joey said, not able to wipe the smile off her face from the memories of that night.

"For me it will be hard to beat," Charlie said shyly, "That night changed everything for me." Joey kissed Charlie's cheek, "When you put it like that...I guess you are right. It changed everything for me too you know?" "Yeah I do," Charlie bit her lip anxiously, "So if we do continue this make-out session...there's no way you'll change your mind about wanting to...be with me?" Joey closed her eyes, as Charlie ever-so-slightly pressed her hips against hers, "I do have some self-control...I think." "I just want to make sure you won't regret this if things do...but if you do change your mind, I'll be there to change it back," Charlie said quietly. "Because you want it to be perfect?" Joey asked. Charlie nodded, "Yes. Also because the sofa is not what I call perfect. And before you suggest it, the bedrooms are off-limits with my parents staying in my room, and I'm not about to make use of Ruby's bed. Not just because she'll kill me...okay yeah because she'll kill me." Joey stroked Charlie's cheek, "Charlie you think too much. So let's say we quit talking...and move right along back to the making out." Without another word, Charlie grabbed Joey's hand and led her into the lounge room, where she sat down on the couch, allowing the younger brunette to straddle her.

A short while later, Charlie found herself lying underneath her girlfriend, happily attached at the lips as they continued to torture each other. As they found their comfortable position, Joey soon resumed her stroking of Charlie's skin under her shirt. While Charlie now had both hands on Joey's back, one lower down at her hip, gripping the skin available, while her other hand had made its way underneath Joey's shirt, playing with the clasp on Joey's bra, torturing Joey with the idea of ripping off her shirt and undoing the garment. In response, Joey glided her hand further up Charlie's body until she reached her own bra, sliding a finger against the edge. Charlie moaned, as she felt her body move upwards, begging for Joey's touch and for Joey not to move away. Charlie almost cried out in frustration, when Joey pulled away, sitting up. Charlie held it together long enough to raise her body up against Joey's again, and looked questioningly into her eyes, expecting to find Joey upset or confused.

But what she did find was nothing but desire. Charlie felt the heat rising between their bodies at the obvious attraction. Joey blushed, "Sorry but I think this," pointing to Charlie's shirt, "is starting to get in my way." Before Charlie could blink, Joey had her fingers griped at the bottom of Charlie's shirt. Lifting her own arms, Charlie felt the coolness of the air hit her, as Joey slipped the shirt off, discarding it on the floor. Joey ran her fingers lightly against Charlie's body, continuing to blush at her constant yearning for Charlie. Charlie closed her eyes at Joey's touch, trying desperately not to think of how it would feel to have Joey's fingers roaming her entire body. Opening her eyes, Charlie stared into Joey's eyes, running her hand against Joey's blushing cheek, "It's okay. I don't ever want you to feel embarrassed about wanting me." Joey's cheeks reddened further, "Sorry. I just...God I want you so much."

Charlie leaned forwards, lowering her hands to pull Joey's shirt over her head. Charlie glanced away as she threw the shirt next to her own. Turning back, Charlie gasped as she found Joey leaning over her, her hair down spread over her shoulders, and Charlie got her first look at Joey's new body. Licking her lips, Charlie ran her hand over Joey's defined stomach muscles, noting how bigger her arms were, and the distinctive tan she'd achieved. "Wow!" Charlie gasped. "What is it?" Joey asked confused. "Are you kidding me?" Charlie grinned, "You leave me for three months to work on a boat and then you take weeks to show off your new bod? That's just cruel! Tell me how I'm supposed to resist you now, you are so hot!" Joey chuckled, "You're right that was mean of me, I should have ripped off my shirt to show you back when we first bumped into each other at the hospital. Somehow I don't quite think your family or Angelo would've appreciated that." "Maybe not but I'm sure Brett would have enjoyed trying to pry me off you," Charlie leered, "But just so we're clear...as hot as your new body is...you're never leaving me again. You'll just have to settle for maintaining these muscles at the gym like the rest of us."

"Oh really, but what if I decided I didn't want to maintain my body? Would you still love me if I got fat?" Joey joked. Charlie poked Joey's stomach, "Of course, just means they'd be more of you to love chubby! Nothing could stop me wanting you." Joey closed her eyes, kissing Charlie passionately, "Do you want me now?" Charlie brushed a strand of Joey's hair behind her ear, smiling as Joey re-opened her eyes, "I can't lie to you. I do want you." Joey breathed deeply, "I want you too." Charlie wrapped her arms behind Joey's neck as she kissed her passionately, dragging them backwards so Joey was lying on top of her again. "Are you sure?" Joey nodded, "I trust you and love you. I know you're waiting for perfect but..." "But all I need for perfect is you," Charlie realized, "It doesn't matter about the where or when. All I need is you. I've waited for you long enough. I want to be with you to show you how much I've missed you. I want to make love to you."

Joey captured Charlie's lips as she stroked her hand against Charlie's body, cupping Charlie's left breast through her bra, "I want to make love to you too." Feeling Charlie's nipple harden through the fabric, Joey started to stroke her thumb against the garment, causing Charlie to moan in pleasure. Surprising Joey, Charlie sat back up, bringing Joey with her to straddle her, wrapping her own hands around Joey's back. Slipping one of Joey's bra straps off her shoulder, Charlie brought her lips against her skin, nibbling passionately, as Joey continued to squeeze Charlie's nipple through her bra. "Please Joey stop teasing me. I've never been this turned on before," Charlie groaned. Joey raised her hand placing it on the skin above Charlie's breast, grinning, "I've noticed. So tell me girlfriend...did Angelo ever turn you on like this?" Charlie stroked Joey's cheek, kissing her, entangling their tongues.

"Never. I felt sick every time I let him touch me. He couldn't pleasure me the way you do. You haven't even touched me and already I'm close to the edge. Let's just say every time he was done I had to slip into the shower to...ah finish the job myself...with memories of you," Charlie blushed. "I'll be sure to remember that next time I bump into him. It's a bit of a power trip knowing that he couldn't do this to you," Joey chuckled, as she slipped her hand inside Charlie's bra, her thumb flicking the erect nipple before taking it in her thumb and index finger squeezing it lightly. "Oh God Joey!" Charlie gave a sharp intake of breath, and let it out with a strangled moan as Joey covered Charlie's mouth with her own, drowning out the sound of Charlie's moans.

Pulling away, but kissing her way along Joey's jaw, Charlie whispered, "If it's quite alright with you, do you think we can stop talking about my ex now? Yours is the only name I want passing through my lips when we're together." "I think I can manage that," Joey agreed, continuing to revel in the pleasure she was inflicting on her girlfriend by cupping Charlie's breast in her hand and stroking her thumb around the nipple, leaning in close to whisper lightly, "And believe me...it's an amazing turn on knowing that I can make you feel this way...knowing you'll never be thinking of anyone else when I'm inside you. Knowing you'll never need to...get the job done yourself...and knowing how badly you want to scream my name -- Ruby!!!"

Joey yanked her hand off Charlie's breast so quickly, she almost fell backwards off the couch, but Charlie reached out steadying her by the shoulders. Safely feeling that Joey wouldn't topple over, Charlie spun her head around as she covered her bra-clad chest with her arms. "Ruby?" Charlie announced shocked to find her daughter standing in the doorway, "What are you...?" As Charlie struggled to find words, Joey leaned over the edge of the couch, grabbing their shirts. Passing Charlie her shirt, they both pulled the garments back on. Ruby shook her head, and covered her eyes with her hands, embarrassed to walk in on her mother in the midst of a very romantic clinch with her girlfriend. "Ruby," Charlie called out again, as her and Joey stood up, fully dressed but still feeling the effects of their body heat and how close they had come to...

Ruby moved several fingers away from her eye, squinting out at the girls, "You decent now?" Charlie blushed, "Yeah. Sorry about that...we...ah weren't expecting anyone to come home so we..." "Yep Charlie I got it, already got the visual, don't need the explanation on why you two are nearly half-naked on our couch. God the least you could do is get a room, just imagine if Ross or Morag had of walked in on...second thought don't imagine that," Ruby shook her head. Charlie, still red from embarrassment and the unfulfilled pleasure she desired, looked over at Joey who was also blushing profusely. Looking back at Ruby, Charlie asked again, "Ruby how come your here?" Ruby shifted her hands behind her back, "I came to talk. But look if I'm interrupting...I should just go." "No Ruby wait please," Charlie chased after her, as Ruby turned around to leave. Ruby turned back to face her, "No Charlie you and Joey deserve to spend this time together. I know how long you've wanted this." "That doesn't matter right now, Joey and I can wait...we need to talk...Ruby please," Charlie begged, "Will you stay here and talk to me?"

_Ah Ruby interrupting our girls...like that hasn't happened before. When in doubt, Ruby's there to spoil everything. I can't help but use her for these situations. Yes I know, I'm cruel but I did promise a 'little' CJ romance. But if your reveiws are nice I might just make good on my promise for a good ol' CJ loving chapter._


	23. Chapter 23

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_Thanks again for the lovely round of reviews on the last chapter._

_Kim - Don't hate Ruby too much she's just such an easy character to use for that type of stuff lol_

_Charliefan - Aww so engrossed in the action between Joey & Charlie and you didn't see it coming. I love when that happens._

_Blu74 - Thanks for the support. Another CJ part will be upcoming but not quite yet - they need some downtime to catch their breath after the last chapter lol_

_Kelly - Welcome to the reveiwers list. That's awesome that you spent the whole day catching up on this story but now I feel guilty that you neglected your girlfriend for it lol! I hope you like what's coming up and keep reviewing._

_Actually I insist everyone keep reviewing lol! I know it doesn't seem like it because I've been doing limited updates lately but getting the reviews really does make me write more._

_Unfortunately I've been busy at work for the last few weeks so hence the delay in posts but I'm also gonna let you guys in on a little secret...I'm working on a new CJ fic!_

_It's quite a different take on the CJ relationship, and it's very different from the other fics I've written and have also read from the other writers here._

_It's not quite ready to be posted just yet, probably in the next couple days so I thought I'd be really evil and just tease you guys with the idea of a new fic okay!_

_The only hint I'm gonna give is that it's set a few years in the future - has CJ's life turned out the way we want? Tell me what you think is gonna happen._

_Hopefully I'll be okay switching between the 2 stories 'cause this is the first time I've had 2 fics going at once but we'll see as we go._

_Okay enough rambling from me...on with the next chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

A minute later, Charlie and Ruby were seated opposite each other at the kitchen table, with Joey standing off leaning against the fridge, keeping her distance. Smiling nervously at Ruby, Charlie fiddled with her bracelet on her wrist, unsure of what to say. Looking over at Joey for support, she noticed the younger girl's uncertainty as they locked eyes with one another. "You okay Jo?" Charlie asked concerned, unable to take her eyes off her girlfriend. Joey half-smiled, "Sure. I just...maybe I should leave you girls alone so you can talk in private." "You don't have to do that Joey. I want you here," Ruby insisted, "And so does Charlie." "Okay," Joey quietly agreed standing put. "It's okay Joey, you know you can sit down with us," Ruby suggested, then rolling her eyes, "Besides I'm not blind...as much as I wish I was five minutes ago 'cause seeing you groping my...Charlie is definitely worth a trip to therapy. I know you said you two were taking things slow while Charlie and I...sort stuff out. But you don't have to stay apart on account of me. I can see it in your eyes that you want nothing more than to be sitting next to Charlie, holding her hand and...Charlie wants the same thing. So get over here."

Joey grinned nervously and walked over to the chair next to Charlie. Before she could pull the seat out to sit down, Charlie reached out for her hand. Entangling their fingers, Charlie shyly pulled Joey towards her, until she was sitting on her lap. Joey raised here eyebrows at Charlie's actions, as she tried to find a comfortable position. "Ruby might have been wrong about one thing. I don't just need to hold your hand, I need my arms wrapped around you," Charlie said nervously. Joey chuckled goofily, kissing Charlie on the bridge of her nose, "Good 'cause I don't want you to ever let go." Ruby rolled her eyes again, "Does anyone mind if I throw up a little? Seeing you two like this is totally sickening...in a cute, you're totally in love, can't keep your hands off each other, and failing miserably at this whole taking things slow kinda way." "Yeah I guess that whole taking things slow plan didn't work out today. Epic fail," Joey grinned at Charlie. "It sure was, but it was an epic fail in the best possible way ever," Charlie smirked as she kissed Joey briefly.

Joey pulled away quickly, then taking Charlie's hand she turned to Ruby, "Sorry Ruby...we're just a little..." "In love and struggling to keep your hands off each other? I believe we covered that part when I walked in on you two about to...can we talk about something else?" Ruby finally asked. "Right sorry of course that's why you're here," Charlie said nervously, still struggling to bring up the more serious conversation with Ruby, afraid of messing things up and driving her away again. Joey sensed Charlie's anxiousness and entangled their hands together, rubbing her thumb gently over her hand, calming her. Charlie responded by pulling Joey closer to her. Ruby smiled at the closeness of the two girls, proud that Charlie was finally able to express her true feelings for Joey comfortably, but she was still unsure of her feelings towards Charlie. Not sure if she could ever trust her after she had been lied to her whole life.

Breathing deeply, Charlie knew she had to be the first one to speak up. _It's about time I be the grown-up. _"I'm so sorry Ruby. I never meant to hurt you," Charlie apologised. "I know. I just needed to get away...I take it Joey told you I went to Michelle's," Ruby assumed. Charlie nodded softly, not angry at Ruby for taking off on her own, as she herself did the same thing years ago, "Did it help?" "Yep. Yeah it did. Aunty Michelle told me some stuff that happened after I was born. She showed me your photo album," Ruby said sadly. Charlie looked away from Ruby, tears cascading down her cheeks, "I wish she didn't do that." Ruby sat silently for a minute, watching Joey as she wiped the tears from Charlie's cheeks, before continuing, "She did. And it made me see that you didn't hate me, didn't abandon me. You were hurting, and you were broken. And you needed some time and some space. So you left. That's what I need. 'Cause I'm not gonna lie to you Charlie...I'm still angry. So I'm gonna go stay at Joey's for a little while longer. I came back here today Charlie to get some more of my things."

Joey nodded in acceptance, and that she was happy to have Ruby stay with her if she wasn't going to be returning home. "Ruby you don't have to do that," Charlie insisted. "Yes I do. It's the only way we're gonna get through this," Ruby decided. Charlie nodded, trying her best to put on a brave face for Ruby, knowing it was the truth and Ruby still needed time before she could trust her again. Ruby stood up slowly, but instead of walking out the door like Charlie expected, she hesitated. "Ruby what is it?" Charlie asked her. "Charlie I'm worried about Dad," Ruby admitted. "I know me too, he really gave us a scare last night didn't he? He didn't say anything to you today at lunch...about why he went down to the beach?" Charlie swallowed hard, feeling the guilt wash over her. Joey squeezed Charlie's hand tighter, showing her support and reminding Charlie that Ross's accident wasn't her fault.

Ruby looked down at Charlie, "He didn't tell me anything. But it's not just about last night, it's more than that. After lunch I was hanging out with Geoff at the Surf Club, and Xavier came along and got really jealous and started yelling at me. I don't know why I mean Geoffrey and I are just friends. What's Xavier got to be jealous of? But Geoff got really protective of me, telling Xavier he needed to back off. I've never seen that side of Geoff before." Joey briefly looked up at Charlie, with a knowing glance. _Looks like you're not the only Buckton girl who doesn't see what's right in front of her. _Charlie rolled her eyes at Joey, _Great now on top of everything Ruby's going through, she might have another guy vying for her affections. Love sick teenage daughter...that'll end well._

Not noticing the girls distracted glances, Ruby continued, "And so the boys started arguing and it nearly escalated to a fight but just as Xavier raised his fist, Dad...Ross walked in and grabbed him roughly. Pulling him around to face him, Ross went off at him telling him to get away from me, that he didn't want Xavier hurting me like..._he_ did to you. I tried to point out that I wasn't gonna get hurt and the boys were been stupid but Ross...he kept yelling at Xavier and then..." "God Dad didn't hurt Xavier did he?" Charlie panicked. "Worse...he hit Morag in the face when she tried to pull him away from Xavier," Ruby admitted sadly. "Is she okay?" Both Joey and Charlie asked in unison.

_If I wasn't so upset right now, I'd roll my eyes and make fun of them being such a couple, _Ruby thought, before responding. "She's got a pretty big bruise on her cheek. He hit her pretty hard. She's with Rachel right now, getting it cleaned up properly. She refused to go to the hospital and Tony was at the Surf Club so suggested Rachel would be happy to help even though she's still getting used to being a new mother to Harry. Alf is looking out for Dad right now. He scared me Charlie. He...he wasn't Dad." Charlie reached out her hand, placing it over Ruby's, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Maybe we need to...sit down as a family with Dad and talk about--" "No Charlie we're not talking about that. Dad's fine, he just had one bad day. Xavier was being a massive jerk and Ross he...thought...he was scared it was all happening again. We don't need to send him away because of this. Besides Morag wasn't angry with him...or if she is she hides it well so don't even suggest what I think you're about to suggest because there's nothing wrong with him," Ruby insisted firmly.

"Okay Ruby, okay calm down, I wasn't suggesting sending him away. It's just something we may need to discuss in the future, getting him some proper care. But it's not a decision I can make on my own, I'll need your help if...when we need to decide on what's best for Dad," Charlie smiled lightly at Ruby, before turning to Joey, "I'll need your support too babe." "Well you've got it 100%," Joey grinned, kissing Charlie on the cheek. "Thanks," Charlie blushed, then turning back to Ruby, "Do I have your support too?" Ruby smiled hesitantly, "Yes. But I'm doing this for Dad. Besides by the time we need to think about what's best for him, maybe we'll be in a better place than we are right now." "Let's hope so," Charlie said optimistically. Ruby stood up, "I'm just gonna go get some of my things." Charlie nodded, and Ruby slipped out of the room.

Joey smiled proudly at Charlie, "Well that went--" "I know, I know it went pretty badly and I just need to give her more time but I just want to fix things you know," Charlie interrupted. "You know if you hadn't interrupted Charlz you would have actually heard me say that...it kinda went okay. I know you want her to move back in here but be happy sweetie, you made some progress with her. She's talking to you at least, that's a start," Joey assured her, "Plus she didn't storm out of here yelling that she hates you and never wants to see you again so I'd say things are starting to look up." Charlie nodded distractedly. Joey kissed Charlie on the forehead, "Still worried about your Dad?" "Is it that obvious? Sorry I just thought he was getting better you know. He seemed to be and now I'm not so sure. I can only imagine what it was like for Ruby to see him grab Xavier like that...that's a lie I've seen him like that after I told him...about what happened to me. I never wanted to see him like that...I never wanted Ruby to..." Charlie trailed off.

"Hey," Joey stroked some strands of hair behind Charlie's ear, "I know it's a hard thing to talk about, your Dad's illness. But if you ever want to talk about it, and I don't just mean when you and your family need to decide on what's best for him...I'm here." "Thank God you are, I don't know what I'd do without you," Charlie said gently. Joey grinned, "I think you've said that a few times before. But I love been reminded." Charlie kissed Joey softly, pulling her closer, "Then I plan on reminding you every day. How did I manage three months without you?" Joey smiled shyly, "I honestly don't know how I managed it, so I can't answer how you managed it or didn't manage it. But that's all in the past and we're here right where we're meant to be and we'll never have to go through all that pain again." "You're right it is in the past, and I'm just gonna look back on those three months as something we both needed to get us both in place ready for this relationship," Charlie stated confidently.

"So you really are ready for this?" Joey questioned Charlie for the truth, "Not that I don't believe you I just...I want to make sure you have no regrets about us." "The only regrets I have is driving you away for three months, then lying to you about Ruby when we got back together. Knowing that if I hadn't been so afraid of what we have I could've woken up every morning for the last three months with you in my arms, instead of waking up alone or worse with...I'll never regret what we have now. I love you so much Josephine Collins," Charlie confessed. Joey leant their foreheads together, "Well I love you too Charlotte Buckton." Both girls rolled their eyes, then threw the other a mock-disgusted glance at the use of their full name. Not able to keep up the pretences of hating the other for any longer, the girls burst out laughing. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, giggling, "Urgh ok never call me Josephine again. God I feel like a school kid in trouble with my parents." "Agreed as long as I never have to hear the name Charlotte any time soon," Charlie chuckled.

Joey pulled Charlie into a hug, "I'll try to remember that but hey no promises." Charlie glided her hands down Joey's back, as she pulled back slightly, kissing her slowly and passionately. Joey pulled away, biting her lip nervously, and stroked Charlie's cheek, "Maybe we should slow this down because Ruby's already walked in on us once today, I don't want to scar her anymore." "It wasn't that bad before when she walked in on us...well it could have been worse, I mean five minutes later and..." Charlie grinned cheekily. "And then I don't even want to consider that 'cause that is too embarrassing so we're just gonna not let that happen again," Joey decided. "So I guess that means that you're not gonna stay here after Ruby leaves so we can...well get back to what we were doing before," Charlie assumed. "No I think it'd be best if I go back home with Ruby, help her unpack. As good as today was...what's happened with us...I think we were right when we said we should wait," Joey admitted. "Until perfect?" Charlie asked. "Exactly. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely, we don't need to rush things. We're good and that is more than enough for me now," Charlie decided. "Thanks. And don't worry 'perfect' can't be too far away, I just want to wait for things to settle down a little," Joey replied, "And also for us to make sure that when we're alone we'll actually...you know be alone." "That would definitely help matters wouldn't it?" Charlie giggled, "But when things do settle down I'm gonna take you out." "Like a date?" Joey said smiling. "Like the best date you've ever been on...or you know just something cheesy like dinner and a movie. But it'll be a nice restaurant maybe in the City, where I can take you and show you in public just how okay I am with us," Charlie decided. "You don't have to go to so much trouble for me. Just a nice meal at the Diner is more than okay for me, and you don't have to prove to me how much you love me. I already know, although I guess...it wouldn't hurt for you to show me anyway," Joey replied.

"Well then I better start planning our date soon, shouldn't I? I can't wait to take you out in public, and show the world...okay the people of Summer Bay, just how in love with you I am," Charlie chuckled. "I don't know if I'm happy for them to see that," Joey joked. Charlie kissed her quickly, "Hey have we just been so deliriously happy we didn't notice Ruby leave or is she still getting her stuff?" Joey lent back, turning to face away from Charlie, trying to listen out for Ruby in her room. Finally hearing some movement, Joey turned back. "Yep she's still there so we weren't too caught up in ourselves to not notice her leave which is probably a good thing." "Well she sure is taking her time. Guess she's got a lot of stuff to pack...if she's not planning on coming back any time soon," Charlie sighed. Joey brushed her lips against Charlie's, "Maybe I should go check on her." "Does that mean I have to let go of you?" Charlie smiled as she held onto Joey tighter. Joey pulled Charlie's lips to hers, entangling their tongues. Leaving Charlie wanting more, Joey slipped off her girlfriends lap, and stood up, breaking their kiss. "Hey no fair," Charlie whinged, "Distracting me with your kisses. And to leave me after that kiss, what'd I do to deserve that?" "Price you pay for loving me," Joey smirked, as she left Charlie alone to go find out how Ruby's doing.

Walking into Ruby's room, Joey was surprised not to find her in there. Frowning, she suddenly heard some movement coming from the room next door – Charlie's bedroom. Joey slipped over, standing at the doorway, and frowned even more when she spotted Ruby seated on the floor, grabbing something from under Charlie's bed. "Whatcha looking for Rubes?" Joey asked friendly. Ruby turned around instantly, shocked to be caught out. Fumbling around under the bed, Ruby quickly pulled out the first thing that she could find – a pair of sleek, black, high-heels. "Knew Charlie stole these babies from me," Ruby said weakly, "Wasn't gonna leave without them." Joey raised her eyebrows, "Those high-heels are yours? Pocket money sure has increased since my day." "What else would I be looking for here Jo?" Ruby demanded, annoyed that she was interrupted. "Dunno Rubes, I was just asking okay. Don't get so upset," Joey told her. "Right, you're right. Sorry," Ruby apologised, "I've got everything I need so we should get going."

Joey followed Ruby back out into the kitchen, holding one of Ruby's bags for her. Charlie was standing at the kitchen counter, making herself a cup of coffee, but turned around to face them, "So there's nothing I can do to convince you to stay is there?" Ruby shook her head sadly, "No Charlie there isn't. I'll uh see you later then." Charlie nodded, as Ruby walked out the back door. "I'll be out there in a minute," Joey yelled out to Ruby's retreating figure before walking over to Charlie and embracing her. "Thanks for looking out for her," Charlie said. "Anything for you," Joey replied softly, "Don't worry about Ruby. You've both made a big step today and it'll get easier." "Yeah I hope so. You should get going, help Ruby...unpack at your place," Charlie told her. Joey kissed her quickly, "Don't worry so much, you'll get Ruby back soon. She came back here today to talk to you, and it won't take long for her to do it again." "Call you later," Charlie half-smiled. "I'll be waiting," Joey said as she kissed Charlie again, before following Ruby outside.

An hour later Joey and Ruby were chilled out on the couch at Joey's after getting Ruby unpacked. "So you gonna tell me what you were really looking for under Charlie's bed?" Joey questioned. "I told you I was after my shoes which I found," Ruby insisted. "I wasn't born yesterday and I know they're Charlie's shoes, so c'mon tell me what you were trying to find," Joey nudged Ruby lightly. "I was...uh looking for Charlie's...yearbook. It's just something that I..." Ruby paused unable to work out if Joey knew what she was getting into. "What? Again looking for photos of Charlie when she was younger before she had...you? That's not why you want her yearbook is it?" Joey realized. Ruby shook her head, then sighed deeply as she decided Joey needed to know the truth.

A few minutes later, Joey walked back into the living room from the kitchen with several cups of tea. Placing one in front of her on the coffee table, she passed Ruby the other one. "Something else bothering you?" Joey asked concerned. "I just can't stop thinking about Dad. That's the second time he's lost it like that. And I've been so busy worrying about myself that I just haven't taken the time to stop and consider how he must be taking all this," Ruby admitted guiltily. "Ruby for your Dad's sake I dunno if this is a good reason to go through with your plan," Joey advised quietly, trying to make Ruby see sense. "No this is more of a reason to go through with it Joey. Lies are what's destroying my family. I have to find the truth," Ruby insisted. "Are you sure? Because once you do this, once you open that door there's no going back," Joey tried to reason. Ruby nodded firmly, "I'm sure. I have to find my real father. I have to."


	24. Chapter 24

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews on the last chapter. I know it's a difficult concept to wrap your heads around about what Ruby is up to and why she's turned to Joey for support but there's a reason for this and you just need to have a little faith in what I have planned for this part of the story. I'll explain a 'lil more at the end of this chapter..._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next night, Joey and Ruby stood in the kitchen of Joey's place washing the dishes from their dinner. "It's so cool of you to let me stay here," Ruby said distracted. "It's alright as long as you're up for doing the dishes every night," Joey grinned, but after receiving no response, she continued, "You still thinking about your father? You know there is one way you can find out?" "No I'm not talking to Charlie, it's just gonna make her upset," Ruby decided, as she dried the dishes Joey was washing. "Doesn't that tell you anything?" Joey pointed out. Ruby turned to her, "Yeah but it's not about what's right for Charlie. I told you I need to do this. I just wanta see his face. But I can't do that until I find out his full name, and I thought looking through Charlie's yearbook would be the best option without asking her or Ross. I mean she had to have gone to school with him so I guess I thought it would be the easiest way. I hate what he's done to my family, I hate him for hurting Charlie and I just want to see what someone like that looks like."

Joey shook her head, "Maybe you shouldn't do this, not while you're still upset." "I know but I keep thinking that if I see him I'll be able to start making sense of all this," Ruby reasoned. "Yeah or you could end up feeling more miserable than you already are. Ruby just go and talk to Charlie before you do anything," Joey insisted. "I'll think about it," Ruby quietly mused, "You're not...I mean are you going to tell Charlie about this?" Joey sighed deeply, "I don't know Rubes. That's the whole reason why I'm against this. I understand that you have this need to see what you're...biological father...looks like and that you feel that he deserves justice for what he did to Charlie but...he's not your family. Charlie, Ross, and Morag are. Try to remember that."

Ruby nudged Joey's shoulder, "You forgot yourself on that list you know. You're family too." Joey smiled happily, "Thanks Rubes, I kinda like being on that list. But I...ah just want to know one thing..." "What's that?" Ruby pushed. Joey turned to her, her voice stoically serious, "How far are you going to take this?" "What do you mean?" Ruby shrugged. "I mean exactly that, are you just looking at finding his photo or...do you want to track him down?" Joey finally asked. Ruby took the dishes she was holding, opening the cupboard door, and placed them where they belong. Turning back around Ruby said silently, "I'm not sure." "Ruby please tell me what's going through your head about this. I want to help you in whatever way I can but I can't do that if you don't tell me the truth," Joey begged.

"I wish I knew okay," Ruby settled, "Yes at the moment all I want is to see what he looks like but after that...I don't know what I'll feel about him. Right now I hate him, and I don't even know him. But part of that doesn't sound logical to me...hating someone I've never met, someone I know very little about. I know I should hate him fiercely for what he did to Charlie...and I do but..." "But people change and you want to know if he has," Joey concluded, "You know Rubes I've always given most people second chances when they deserve forgiveness, the way I did with Charlie, but I gotta be honest...not everyone deserves it." Ruby nodded, swallowing hard, "You mean...Robbo."

Joey shrugged, "What you think if he was to walk in here and beg me for forgiveness, telling me he's a changed man and sees the error of his ways I could ever accept that apology? No way. Which is why I know Charlie will never give Grant a second chance. He doesn't deserve that from Charlie...but it's possible over a long length of time...that he could get it from you...if he can really prove that he's changed. Though I gotta be honest...I don't like your chances of finding out that he really has changed. A guy like that...doesn't change...which makes it worse thinking about what he could've gotten away with all these years. I don't like been stuck in the middle of you and Charlie but I know firsthand that Charlie never wants Grant back in her life...or yours. But I also understand the need for you to find your family, find out who you really are. It might not be something I've been through but I understand the need you have to find out about your biological family."

"I don't want to hurt Charlie over this, and I know that it'll hurt her like hell if she finds out my intentions but I want answers," Ruby realized, "Even more than that...I want justice for Charlie. It doesn't matter if he is a changed man, for what he did to her he deserves to be locked up so he can never do it again. If...I decide I want to track him down it'll be because I want him to confess his crimes, it's not because I want him apologise and then we'll all be one happy family." Joey reached out and pulled Ruby into a hug, "It's great that you love Charlie that much to do this for her but...it just seems very dangerous. Going after this guy for justice, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." "I know but I can't just sit back and do nothing...the way Charlie has for the last sixteen years," Ruby insisted.

Joey kissed Ruby on the forehead, pulling out of their embrace, "You know Charlie wanted justice against him...but Ross knew the realities of getting justice...even if they did win it wouldn't have been hard for you to find out his crimes once you found out Charlie's your mother and it's very likely...after all that time locked away he'd come back...to hurt you to get back at Charlie. That's something that Charlie's still afraid of him doing now." "I guess you're right," Ruby concluded, "I don't know what I want to happen if I do decide to track him down but...I'm gonna need your help." "You've got it," Joey told her quickly. "And what about...Charlie? Will you tell her what I'm doing?" Ruby enquired suspiciously.

Joey slowly turned away from Ruby, "No I won't." Ruby grabbed Joey by the arm, gently pulling her back around, "I won't let you lie to Charlie again. Not over this...not over me. I won't let you ruin your relationship with her when you've just gotten back together." "Ruby calm down," Joey pleaded, as she ran her hand through her hair, "I know that it seems what I'm doing is wrong and it is...but Charlie will forgive me for helping you. I know she will." "How can you be so sure? I mean what if she hates you if I find him and she finds out you were helping me?" Ruby asked sadly. Joey smiled slightly, "Because she knows that I love her and I'm doing this to protect her...and you."

_I mean...she has to know why I'm doing this...right? She trusts me enough to know that I'll do anything to protect her from him right? If Ruby sets her mind to it, you know nobody will ever stop her...wonder where she inherited her stubbornness from...not the point... She needs someone to protect her and I know as much as you love her...you're not ready for this. I don't want to hurt you but I know deep down I need to do this for you. You got me justice for Robbo...and God help me if I can't do the same for you. You gave me a new chance at life after what you did for me. If Ruby wants to find Grant...she will...and I need to be there to bring him to justice for what he put you through. You've spent half your life terrified of him...it's time you got your life back. God Charlie please don't hate me for lying to you...I love you so much...I know I'm risking everything we have for this...I just hope we can get through this...together. Please don't give up on me Charlie._

Ignoring her true doubts on if her relationship can cope with what lies ahead, Joey continued, "Ruby if you decide you want to track Grant down you're going to need someone to protect you, and I'm not about to let Charlie be there for you through this. It doesn't mean that if she knew she wouldn't be but I don't want to bring her into this. I never want Charlie to have to face Grant again, because I know how I feel about the possibility of ever having to see Robbo again, and I will never hurt Charlie this way. And if I have to hide the truth from her...then I will."

"You love her enough to protect her," Ruby summarized. "Yes I do. If it wasn't for Charlie, I never would've been strong enough to press charges against Robbo, and I know deep down Charlie wants Grant arrested. I will never let that guy touch her, and if you want to get justice for what he did then I'm gonna help you. Because I'll be helping Charlie too," Joey insisted, "Yes I admit a part of me is scared that Charlie won't ever understand my decision but I need to be here for you. Maybe it's a risk I gotta take." "Are you sure you wanta do that?" Ruby asked one more time. "You need someone to protect you, and Charlie needs someone to keep _him _away from her. Besides I know if I don't help you...you're just gonna find a way to do this on your own. I can't let you get hurt or put yourself in danger without protecting you. I know Charlie may take some time to understand our reasons for doing this. But she loves both of us, and she'll know deep down that we're doing this for her," Joey said calmly.

Ruby wrapped her arm around Joey's shoulders, "Thank you. I couldn't do this without you, and I hope one day Charlie will understand why we need to do this. I know you're risking everything you have with Charlie for me...for Charlie. You know you're kinda like the best step-mother...sister...whatever I could ever have." "I'll take that as a compliment," Joey shrugged. "'Course it's a compliment. Charlie and I couldn't get through this without you. Seriously I can almost imagine how bad things would be if you weren't here," Ruby admitted sadly, "I don't know where I woulda gone. I mean what...would I be standing in Angelo's kitchen, asking him to help me if Charlie had turned to him and told him everything if you weren't in the picture? Yeah right! I'd be feeling pretty alone right about now if it was Angelo in Charlie's life. Charlie made the right choice when she dumped his sorry ass for you."

"I hope you're right, and Charlie forgives me for doing this. I get that you're still not sure how far you want to take this...but whatever you decide I'll back you up and support you. You know I'm kinda proud of you Ruby," Joey told her, "For standing up and helping Charlie like this especially after everything you two have been through." "Well thanks 'Mum,'" Ruby chuckled, "God you're making me feel like the daughter or sister...or whatever you never had. Charlie's lucky to have you, you know, and so am I?" "Thanks Rubes. Now before we finish this conversation for now, I know that you don't want to tell Charlie what you're up to. But before we go sneaking around behind her back, I really think you should still talk to her first, at least see if you can get some answers that you're looking for directly from her," Joey suggested.

Ruby nodded, "Guess you're right. I'll go see her and see if she'll open up to me about him. I know this is gonna hurt her but in the end if we get justice against him, she'll know we made the right choice." "Yeah she will," Joey agreed, "But Ruby I want you to promise me that before you do anything about Grant, that you tell me first. Don't do this alone." "I will, I promise. If I do decide...that I really want to find him and get justice for Charlie...I'll come to you first so we can both decide if this is the right thing to do," Ruby promised. "C'mon whatta you say we go to the Diner and I treat us to some desert.?" "I think I like living here with you. Desert at the Diner, could you suggest anything better? Doubt it. Let's go," Ruby grinned as the two girls grabbed their bags and left the house.

_Don't hate me just yet for Joey supporting Ruby - remember just have a little faith._

_From the reviews last chapter I can understand all the concerns that Ruby/Joey are ganging up on Charlie and why the hell would Joey ever help Ruby find him. I really hope it doesn't still feel like that. I've practically gone through and re-written half this chapter with the comments in mind and I hope it's more clear about what's going through their heads. I know in the H&A storyline - it wasn't at all clear why Ruby went looking for him, until a little later on when she actually met him that she revealed she wanted justice for Charlie. So in order for you all to keep reading and not hate me I thought I'd bring that point up sooner lol!_

_It's been quite difficult to get to the idea of Joey helping Ruby because she should be true to Charlie. It's very different from the show in the fact that Ruby had her friends support her in her quest to find Grant. And rather than include a bunch of 'boring' scenes with all the teenagers helping her find him, I thought it'd be interesting to take the approach of Joey helping her - because unlike Ruby's friends, they don't have any major ties to Charlie like Joey does. Ruby needs some support through everything and I like how Joey is there for her unconditionally and I hope this proves that. _

_So...don't hate me yet...because I have some CJ romance coming up just around the corner in the next couple chapters for you all before we head back to the drama that's unfolding. Just my way of saying keep reading or else you'll miss out on the good stuff lol!_


	25. Chapter 25

"**The Truth Hurts"**

Rating: K+

_I'm back!!! Okay not quite 'cause I know most of you have been following my other fic 'Happily Never After' but I haven't updated this fic in so long you've probably all forgotten about it lol! So apologies to all but I've had a major case of writer's block on this story which is awfully ironic since I'm following the H&A storyline - the one that ended months ago. Oh well figured I'd worked too much on it to let it go completely. Only cure for writers block seems to be keep writing and maybe something'll click so please feel free to tell me if this chapter's crap lol!_

_Besides it's New Years Day and thought you all deserved an update._

_Hopefully I'll be able to provide regular updates on both my fics from now on._

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

At Charlie and Leah's place, Morag was in the kitchen serving up dinner, when she heard Ross in the living room. Putting the plate down on the counter, she went to check on him. "Why didn't you wake me?" Ross asked annoyed and slightly disorientated that the whole day seemed to have finished without him knowing. "I thought you needed a rest," Morag sighed quietly. Ross nodded a silent apology, "Is it just us for dinner?" "Well um Leah and VJ are here but I'm not quite sure about Charlie," Morag informed him, as they walked back into the kitchen, and Morag picked up the dinner plates, but before making her way back to the dinner table, Morag paused and looked over at Ross standing behind her, "Um Ross do you know I've been thinking? It's nice of Leah to have us to stay but don't you think it's about time we thought about going home?"

"If we've outstayed our welcome I'm sure she'll let us know," Ross replied happily. Morag grinned, but moved towards the living room, placing the plates on the table, letting Ross follow her, "Even so I'm actually missing our own place. We could get back to a routine, um catch up with friends." "What are you saying? You want to take me away from Charlie and Ruby?" Ross demanded, a hint of harshness in his voice. "No of course not, although I do think they could if they have some time on their own," Morag recommended positively. "I'm not going anywhere Morag and you can't make me," Ross suddenly shouted heavily. "Ross no one is making you go anywhere," Morag tried to explain.

But Ross raised his finger pointing it at Morag, accusing her viciously, "I'm staying here and I'm sick of you telling me what to do." "Darling I didn't mean it anything like--" Morag tried to tell him, but Ross interrupted, shouting, "My girls need me and I'm not leaving them here on their own! Do you understand? I won't do it!" But this time when he raised his hand, it was balled up into a fist, in striking distance to her face. Morag flinched then froze, afraid of her husband's outburst, acknowledging it could turn violent. Leah ran out to the living room, and pulled Morag back away from Ross, then looking as calmly as she could at Ross, "Whoa whoa whoa, Ross. I think you need to calm down." Charlie heard all the commotion as she entered the house, and walked in on the group, demanding to know, "Dad what's going on here?" "It's just a misunderstanding. Its fine," Ross shook his head, ashamed and unable to look at Morag. Charlie took her Dad's hands in her own and led him to sit down on the couch, "Let's have a seat. C'mon." Leah stood next to Morag, concerned, "You alright?" Morag refused to answer, unable to find the words, but nodded her head in agreement that she was fine.

The next morning, Charlie sat down at the kitchen table with Morag, intending to have a serious conversation with her step-mother about her father's health and actions of the previous few days. "I always said I would do everything to keep your father out of full-time care," Morag insisted. Charlie nodded, but reminded her, "He's having violent episodes. Morag it's gotten to the point where he's hurting you. I feel awful. I mean maybe if this wasn't happening with Ruby then maybe he wouldn't be going down this track so quickly." "We all knew this day would come, and maybe it's just come a little sooner than we expected," Morag confessed sadly. "I think Rachel's right. I think we at least need to start thinking about the next step. I mean none of us want Dad to go into care that's not what any of us ever wanted but you know he'd still get to see his friends, and spend time with his family. It wouldn't have to be a bad thing," Charlie insisted.

"Um well maybe not, but I have absolutely no idea how to broach the subject. I mean you saw how he reacted when I suggested going back to the city," Morag replied. "Look whatever you decide is best for Dad I'll support that decision," Charlie decided. "Well maybe we can put it off for now. And maybe when we get back home things will settle down," Morag suggested, then moving to get up, "Anyway I'll go tell him breakfast is ready, I don't know what's keeping him." Before Morag could get out of her seat, Leah walked into the room quietly, then looking at the two women, she knew they had a right to know. "I don't know how to say this but Ross was really confused. When I went into the bedroom, he didn't even recognize me at first." Charlie gave a deflated sigh.

A few minutes later, Charlie bumped into Morag again in the kitchen. Picking up her keys and phone from the table, she told her step-mother, "I'm off to see Ruby. Whatever decision we make about Dad she needs to be involved." Morag smiled kindly, "She seemed a lot calmer about she spoke to you the other day." "Yes she was but she's still keeping her distance. She still doesn't trust me. And I have no idea how to fix it," Charlie said as she wiped away a stray tear that cascaded down her cheek. "Ruby knows you love her," Morag reminded her. "Maybe it's not enough. Morag I lied to her, her whole life. She has every reason to be angry," Charlie shook her head in defeat. Turning towards the door, Charlie bumped into Ross, "Dad hi, I'm just heading out for a while. I'll see you soon." "Okay," Ross said quietly as Charlie left him and Morag alone.

"Well um I don't know how you're feeling this morning but we could take a walk. And if you're up for it I think it's time we had a talk," Morag suggested hesitantly. "I know what you want to talk to me about Morag. Last night when I...ah...I saw you flinch. You thought I was gonna hit you," Ross admitted ashamed. "Ross I know you would never intentionally hurt me," Morag insisted calmly. "No but I...I can't bare the thought of you ever been scared of me. Full-time care, it's time. Make it a lot easier on both of us. You agree?" Ross finally asked. "Yes I do," Morag said as she fought the urge to cry, unable to contemplate losing her husband to a facility sooner than they expected. Ross tried to put on a brave smile, and pulled his wife into a hug.

Charlie rushed quickly to Joey's place, sure that Ruby would be hanging out with her there. Finally reaching the house down by the wharf, Charlie was surprised to find the front door open. Slowly entering the house, she found Joey and Ruby standing in the living room in their bathers, drying themselves off with their towels after they had obviously gone for a swim down at the beach. Charlie paused for a few seconds, admiring Joey's gorgeous body. Charlie immediately felt guilty that her thoughts about her hot girlfriend were overriding the reason why she was there in the first place. Knocking softly on the doorframe, Charlie smiled briefly when Joey looked up at her and grinned knowingly when she saw Charlie checking her out.

Charlie shook her head, trying to ignore the aching in her body to just rush over to Joey and..._Argh now is not the right time for these thoughts! Dad's sick think of him...not Joey in a tight-fitting stylish black bikini that you just want to rip off and...Not why you're here Charlie. _Charlie's grin quickly faded as Joey and Ruby noticed the silence that had overcome them all. "Charlie is something wrong?" Joey asked concerned that her girlfriend looked so happy then suddenly miserable. "Hi guys. Um Dad's really struggling Ruby. We need to make some decisions about his future. Please come home so we can talk about it as a family," Charlie finally spoke up. Ruby nodded silently, then said quietly, "I'll just go get changed," before turning away from Charlie, and walking towards Joey's room.

Joey made her way over to Charlie, wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist, "You okay?" Charlie tried her best to smile, "Not really. There was another incident last night where Dad nearly hit Morag again, and it's time we stopped pretending that 'this'...his illness isn't affecting him and us." "I'm sorry," Joey said as she stroked Charlie's cheek with her thumb. Charlie leaned into the touch, "Will you come with us? Help us decide. You're part of this family now." Joey leant forward, kissing Charlie on the forehead, "I'll do whatever you want but--" "No buts Joey, I mean it. You're family, I can't do this without you," Charlie insisted brashly. Joey rolled her eyes, enthralled at her girlfriends' acceptance at thinking of them as family, "But if you'd let me finish all I was gonna suggest is I should go get changed too."

"Oh..." Charlie blushed, embarrassed at her capability of jumping to conclusions, then smirked, "Do you have to get changed? I'm kinda partial to what you're wearing now." Joey chuckled, "I'm sure you are but down girl. We've got more important things we need to concentrate on right now and I really don't think your parents would appreciate me intruding on your family's business looking like this." Charlie winked at her seductively, "Guess you're right. It would be pretty wrong of me to be making such an important decision about my Dad's life when I'd be all like 'Dad who?' if you're sitting next to me wearing that." "Exactly," Joey laughed. Charlie pulled Joey closer, softly pecking her on the lips, "But don't think this is the last time I'll see you in this gorgeous bikini. Now go get outta here and put some less revealing clothes on before I really do start to ask 'Dad who?'" "Damn straight it ain't the last time girlfriend!" Joey laughed as she let go of Charlie and skipped down the hallway to her room.

An hour later, Ross and Morag had sat Charlie and Ruby down, along with Joey for support, to inform them that Ross had already made his decision to go into full-time care. As Morag made the arrangements, Charlie curled up around Joey on the couch, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her, but Joey knew Charlie better than that, and decided not to push the issue until Charlie was ready to talk about it. Ruby spent some time with Ross as he began packing.

"You don't have to do this. Maybe in a year or two if things get that bad," Ruby tried to convince the man she'd always thought of as her father. "My choice Ruby," Ross explained, deciding that he wouldn't be talked out of it. "Well it just sucks. This shouldn't even be happening," Ruby exclaimed. Ross looked at her calmly, "I'm sorry. You should have known the truth. I didn't want Charlie to suffer any more than she already had. Back then I tried talking to the Bledcoe's but they just shut the door in my face. I need you to forgive Charlie. She's your mother, and she loves you." _Bledcoe's? Bledcoe...so I finally have his name...now I need to work out what I want to do with this information. _Ruby smiled, masking her thoughts as Ross continued packing, unaware of his slip-up, "We'll be okay Dad, we'll sort everything out."

A few hours later, Charlie, Joey and Ruby had joined Ross and Morag at the Diner to say goodbye to their father. Charlie and Ruby were extremely saddened to find out that Morag had managed to find their father permanent care immediately, and they would be returning to the City that afternoon. After managing to catch up and say their goodbyes to Morag's brother, Alf, Ross finally turned to his girls and enveloped each of them in a hug. Charlie and Ruby both informed him of their separate plans to visit him over the next few days. It hurt Charlie, knowing that Ruby inadvertently decided she didn't want to join Charlie on her trip to the City to visit him. To avoid breaking down, Charlie reached out for Joey's hand, and slipped their hands together.

Ross noticed this action, and immediately smiled at the pair, "So I take it everything is good between you two?" "Better than good," Charlie smiled as she released Joey's hand, snaking her arm around Joey's waist, pulling her closer to her. "I'm glad," Ross replied happily, then frowned slightly, "Now Joey I don't think I need to tell you that if you--" "God Dad please not the speech," Charlie interrupted, "You don't need to threaten her to make sure she won't do wrong by me. She'll never hurt me, so please just accept that and leave the threatening Detective cop father shtick alone." "You heard your daughter," Joey said proudly as she looked up gazed into Charlie's eyes, "I'll never hurt her." "That's all I wanted to hear. Only thing I want now in life is for my daughter..." Ross glanced at Ruby smiling, "Daughters to be happy. I'm glad you've found someone who makes you feel like that Charlie. Don't let her go."

"I won't," Charlie replied, as she tightened her grip around Joey's waist and Joey leant her head against Charlie's shoulder. Ruby nodded, and hugged Ross again. "We are happy Dad. Maybe I'll be as happy as these two one day," she told him. Ross pulled Ruby back into another hug, "I'll give anything to make sure I'm still here so I can see both my girls living their lives the way I always wanted." Morag lightly tapped Ross on the shoulder, reminding him they would have to leave soon if they wanted to get him settled at the facility before nightfall. Saying their goodbyes once again, Ross and Morag sadly left the girls standing in the Diner.

Joey looked up at Charlie, and was about to wrap her arms around Charlie when Charlie suddenly released herself from their embrace. Joey relaxed once she realized that Charlie had taken a few steps towards Ruby, reaching out her arms to envelope Ruby in a hug. Before Charlie took hold of her daughter, Ruby took a step back, and backed away. Shaking her head, and muttering an apology, Ruby turned on her heel and exited the Diner, leaving Charlie heartbroken at the rejection, feeling quite alone. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist, and Charlie instantly regretted the feeling of isolation as she clung to her girlfriends embrace. A few tears trickled down Charlie's cheeks as she watched Ruby walk out the door without a second glance back at her. _She can't even stand to be around me...how will I ever be able to fix this?_


	26. Chapter 26

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks guys for sticking with this fic - I know it's probably been hard remembering what's been happening and it probably deserved some well earned catching up on the previous chapters to jog the memories._

_But I have great news! Well least I hope it's great - I've solved my writers block on this fic and I know exactly where I want to take this fic._

_I'd like to thank AuthorW for your support and ideas for what's coming up and I also want to thank PMCC._

_PMCC - Now I know you have 'criticised' me a lot over this fic and for once I'm gonna say thank God you did! Your last review really made me 'think outside the box' on changing the direction this fic is going. I completely agree with you on Ruby's actions about tracking down Grant - and granted I didn't know that's the way the storyline would fold out on H&A as the idea for this fic happened long before Grant appeared it has been an absolute pain trying to work out how to 'attack' that part of the storyline. I do understand vaguely where Ruby's coming from - wanting justice vs. wanting it to be a lie 'cause she can't accept how she was conceived. And that is exactly why I have struggled to continue writing what happened next on the H&A storyline._

_Now absolutely no spoilers but come Chapter 28 - things are gonna change and this story will now have a lot more of my own input into the storyline which I hope you'll all love - or at least not hate me too much for..._

_But for now I give you Chapter 26 - the pre-romance chapter - and things will be heating up in the next chapter so stick around!_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Later that night Joey was working at Noah's bar, when Charlie's voice behind her surprised her, "So can a girl buy the gorgeous bartender a drink?" "I think that's against the rules, but maybe after my shift I'll let you," Joey smirked back as she turned around to face her girlfriend. Charlie looked around at the near-empty bar, and leant over the counter pecking Joey on the lips, "Well I thought I'd get here early since you've nearly finished work so maybe I should buy you that drink now before our dinner date." Joey bit her lip slightly, "Actually I was just about to call you...I kinda have to postpone tonight." "What? Why?" Charlie asked disappointed. Joey tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, as she passed the drinks she was pouring to the customers, then turned back to Charlie, "I'm sorry Martha just called to say she can't come back to finish her shift tonight, something about needing to look after Hugo's brother Brendan who's in town, so I won't be able to finish up early tonight."

"There's no one else you can call to cover for Martha? I got all dressed up for you," Charlie pouted. Joey shook her head, "Just Alf but I don't really want to bother him when he's the one that's given me a chance on this job. I know it's really bad timing because I really wanted to go out tonight and spend some time with you after what you went through today." Charlie took Joey's hands together in her own, leaning across the counter, "I really wanted to hang out with you tonight as well but I guess we'll just have to wait for another night if you can't get out of work." "I promise I'll make it up to you," Joey said sweetly.

"Well maybe we don't have to postpone tonight," Charlie suggested, "What do you say I come back in a couple hours and help you close up the bar? 'Cause the sooner you finish up then maybe the sooner we could go back to my place and...relax for a while." "I think that sounds like a good idea...except I probably can't spend too much time at your place what with Ruby staying at mine," Joey reasoned. "Right, no of course not...that wouldn't be very responsible of me to keep you from looking out for her. How is she?" Charlie asked. "She's still needing some time to get used to everything. I think she just needs a friend to help her through this," Joey smiled sadly, knowing it wasn't quite the answer she was looking for. Before Charlie could respond, they were interrupted by more customers. Joey silently apologised to Charlie, as Charlie mouthed that she would see Joey in a few hours, and Joey returned to her job.

Soon enough Joey's shift had finally ended as the last few patrons exited the Surf Club. Closing the main door but not locking it, Joey walked back to the bar, and opened the register, to count the takings for the night. After counting up the money she went into the storeroom and placed the money in the safe. Walking back to the bar, she found Charlie sitting at the bar. "Hey I thought tonight would never end," Joey grinned as she walked over to Charlie wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist and kissing her passionately. "Mmm I missed you too so much. I still can't believe our first official date got ruined," Charlie whispered. Joey smiled happily, "Our first official date...I can't even believe that after everything we've been through...we've never even dated."

"You know it wasn't just about spending some time with you this evening, I really wanted to show you that I'm happy to be seen with you," Charlie said lightly, "I still really want to prove this to you." "I know you do but I really am okay with things the way they are," Joey insisted as she kissed Charlie briefly again. Pulling away Charlie couldn't get rid of the grin planted permanently on her face, "So tell me girlfriend, how much work have you got left?" "Shouldn't take me too long, just gotta close up and lock up the Surf Club. Why don't I pour you a glass of wine – one that we won't be telling Alf about -" Joey winked, "and you sit here and wait for me? Maybe we can go for a quick walk along the beach."

"That sounds perfect, but maybe you can join me with your own glass and we can just sit down and catch up before we go on our walk," Charlie suggested, "Oh and I already locked the front door when I came in so we wouldn't get interrupted by anyone – especially by Ruby because that girl seems to have the worst sense of timing when we're alone." "Well that was very thoughtful of you," Joey grinned as she poured out one glass of wine for Charlie, "Just give me a few minutes to tidy up here and I'll be back so we can talk about what happened today if you want. Whenever you're ready." "Thanks I'd like that," Charlie admitted softly.

A few minutes later, Joey and Charlie had sat down at the bar, their fingers entangled as Charlie opened up about Ruby rejecting her at the Diner earlier. "I just keep telling myself I need to give Ruby time, then she pulls back like that," Charlie said hurt. "I don't think it's about wanting to hurt you," Joey tried to convince her. "Yeah I dunno what's worse. Having her angry at me or all the distance she's putting between us. I just wanted to comfort her. We've always had that, we've always been able to lean on each other," Charlie remembered. "You'll find your way back, it's just too soon for her to take that step, that's all," Joey insisted. "Well as bad as I feel for Dad and Morag maybe things will be calmer now they're gone. And with any luck, Ruby's gonna come home soon," Charlie said positively.

"I really hope you're right about that Charlz," Joey comforted. Charlie took a sip of her wine, then suggested hopefully, "Maybe when Ruby moves back in...you could come with her." "Of course I'll come with her...and help her unpack. I mean it's the least I can do," Joey teased. Charlie rolled her eyes, "Well yeah but I kinda meant..." "I know what you meant," Joey told her, "But I still need to think about it. It's just that...um Brett left a message when I got home today saying he'll be away for an extra two-three weeks so I'll still have the place to myself. I kinda feel responsible, like I shouldn't just abandon our family home and just move out while Brett's not here. Probably sounds stupid. I also...I don't want this to be taken the wrong way but as much I really want Ruby to move back in with you...I'm just not so sure she's ready for that."

Charlie gripped Joey's hand tighter, showing she accepted Joey's answer, "I guess I am hoping for a little too much huh? Using today as an example, I guess Ruby won't be ready for some time. And you should stay at your place, at least until Brett gets back. It doesn't mean that you can't stay over mine every once and a while." Joey leant forward, kissing Charlie briefly, "I don't think anything could stop that. What's say we scull the rest of these drinks, I wash the glasses and we get out of here?" Before Joey had even finished her suggestion, Charlie poured the rest of her wine down her throat, then looked at Joey goofily, "What? I was thirsty...just maybe not for wine." "And I wonder what else you could possibly be thirsty for?" Joey chuckled, then finished off her glass.

Grabbing Charlie's glass, she hopped off the bar stool and made her way behind the counter to wash the glasses, leaving no evidence of their free drinks. Charlie rapped her fingers lightly on the counter, staring at her girlfriend lustfully. Joey tried hard to ignore the looks Charlie gave her because it only distracted her more and she kept nearly dropping the glasses. "Stop it with those lusty looks, or I'll drop these and it'll take more time to clean up the mess. And more time before we can..." Joey smirked. Charlie grinned, "And just how else am I supposed to look at you when you're looking like that? I never knew bartenders could look so sexy." "Oh being checking out the bartenders lately have we?" Joey chuckled as she placed the glasses on the rack to dry.

"Just one...you," Charlie told her. Joey leant over the counter bringing their lips together, "Not many women know how to rock the police uniform like you do so it's too bad you're not wearing that tonight. But I can't say I hate what you're wearing either." "You ready to go?" Charlie asked desperately. "In just a minute. I need to put these cases of beer back in the storeroom because we didn't use them tonight," Joey bent down picking up a box. Charlie leapt off her chair, "Here let me grab the other 'cause the sooner it's done..." Joey nodded as she moved out of Charlie's way so she could pick up the second box, then walked into the storeroom. Placing her case on top of the stack, she turned around to help Charlie with her case.

Tapping the top of the boxes, Joey grinned, "There all done. Now we can get out of here." Turning around Joey was surprised when Charlie kicked the storeroom door shut, then smirked lustfully, "Oops, my bad. It's a good thing that door doesn't jam otherwise we might be here all night." Joey grinned slightly, "That's really...too bad...'cause that would be a pretty bad situation. You, me, locked in a storeroom together all night long...I wonder how that could possibly end up." "Guess there's only one way to find out," Charlie grinned contentedly.


	27. Chapter 27

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Okay gals here's the big CJ romance chapter I promised you ages ago - sorry I didn't post it earlier but straight after this chapter I had my writers block (is it wrong that writing CJ romance 'caused me to have writers block? Maybe that's the reason for all the drama I have in my fics lol?) but that's no longer an issue so hopefully you can look forward to some major changes coming up in the next chapters... _

_No surprises but this baby's rated R for Red Hot Romance..._

_Enjoy reading and don't be embarrassed to review and tell me how great this chapter is - everybody loves a lil CJ lovin'!_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Charlie reached up to take Joey's hand. Charlie leant down, bringing their lips together, and pushing Joey's body up against the door. Joey grinned interrupting their kiss, "Charlie what are you doing? What happened to our walk on the beach?" Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, and felt Joey do the same to her, "Maybe I'm too tired for a walk outside to my car...or maybe I just want you in my arms." "I'm gonna go with option two on that one because if you're too tired for a walk then you're definitely too tired for...this," Joey commented.

Charlie kissed her way along Joey's jaw, "Never." Charlie pulled away and looked deep into Joey's eyes, "I love you." Joey brought her hand up, and stroked Charlie's face, "I love you too." "You know it feels kind of...ironic standing here saying that," Charlie whispered, as her fingers glided up and down Joey's back. "In what way?" Joey questioned. Charlie brought their lips together, "Well even though I didn't quite realize it back then...this is where I first fell in love with you." "In the storeroom of the Surf Club, ever the romantic Charlie," Joey chuckled. Charlie held Joey close, "I know that wasn't a good day for you...but I'll always remember it as the day we first met here. Maybe we both noticed each other at the wharf that time before. But when I walked in here five months ago, I was just looking to help out a girl who was scared, I didn't think I'd find my soul mate here. I mean c'mon who meets their soul mate in a storeroom of a bar?"

Joey rested her head against Charlie's shoulder, a few tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks, as she giggled at Charlie's humour, "Well we did...obviously. I didn't think I'd ever find anyone as caring and amazing as you after what had happened to me that week. You were probably the first person to really care about me...in a way I didn't feel I deserved." Charlie stroked Joey's hair lightly, "You deserve everything...much better than me in fact. I can't tell you how amazed I am that you've forgiven me for all my mistakes." "That's all in the past now. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is our future...together," Joey whispered, leaning up towards Charlie's face, kissing her jaw line. "And what we have right now," Charlie added, slipping her hands to Joey's waist, as she leant in allowing Joey to continue her torture against her own neck.

As the heat started to rise from their entangled bodies, Joey pulled her lips away from Charlie's skin, looking deep into her eyes, "Are you sure you don't want to go back to your place?" Charlie held onto Joey tightly, "I don't think my legs are capable of walking all the way back to my place. I feel like my legs are about to buckle underneath me. I know this isn't exactly the most romantic place in the world to show you how much I love you but--" "It's the most romantic place in the world because it's where we started falling for each other," Joey decided, "I just feel a little bad abandoning Ruby when she went through a lot today you know?" "You keep saying Ruby's strong like me so...I think she can cope on her own for a while. I'll have you home in an hour or so if you're that worried about her," Charlie offered.

"An hour?" Joey cocked her eyebrow. Pulling Charlie closer to her body, and pecking her on the lips, Joey smirked, "We've been apart for four months now...and I've been imagining this for equally as long. With all this pent-up...frustration...I think we can do a little better than just an hour Charlie." Charlie breathed deeply, then smirked lightly, "Sorry I guess since the last time we were together that's what I've been reduced to. Just so we're clear, those awful hours I had to endure included a 45 minute sleep for him afterwards and time to drive me home." "What a prince," Joey laughed, "You know you just keep giving me more ammo against him. It's kinda fun, I'd kinda love to see the look on his face if I told him what you really thought of him."

Charlie grinned, "Well if he keeps slowly trying to put the moves on me...be my guest. I guess it's been a while since I've been with someone who knows...what they're doing. So maybe I shouldn't promise to get you home at all." "I'm pretty comfortable with that suggestion," Joey smiled, "Now...do you think we can stop talking so we can--" Charlie enveloped Joey's mouth with her own, stopping her words mid-sentence, then pulling back, "I like the way you think. No more talking, just more of this." Charlie brought their lips together, entangling their tongues, as she explored Joey's mouth like she never had before. Joey raked her hands up Charlie's back, then swiftly moved them back down, slipping them under Charlie's shirt and repeating the action.

Charlie groaned in response, and deftly shifted her hip harder against Joey's, eliciting an excited moan from the younger girl. Joey pulled out of their kiss, finding it hard to breathe after Charlie's movements. Joey tilted her head forwards when Charlie started nibbling her neck, then down her shoulder, gripping Joey harder for fear of what could happen if she ever let go. Joey's eyes fluttered open, as her hands came to rest on Charlie's hips. Distracted by something useful on one of the shelves, Joey brought her hands up to Charlie's face, "Babe can you just give me a sec?" Charlie relaxed her embrace of her girlfriend, almost collapsing against the storeroom door as Joey ducked out of her embrace. After getting her breath back, but still unable to control the heat radiating from her body, Charlie turned around to find Joey pulling off a picnic rug from the shelf.

Joey quietly unfolded the rug, and placed it on the floor of the room. Taking several steps back to Charlie, Joey slipped her fingers into the loops of Charlie's jeans where her belt resided, pulling her towards her, and kissing her quickly. Charlie encased Joey in her embrace again, then indicating the rug, "Well that seems a little too perfect for that to be left there." Joey nodded, then giggled, "It's a good thing it was...not so sure that...making love to you up against that door is anywhere near the definition of the perfect second 'first time.'" "Felt pretty perfect to me," Charlie grinned, as she laid down on the rug, reaching out her hand for Joey to join her.

Joey quickly knelt down besides Charlie, then swiftly laid on top of Charlie, straddling her. Kissing each other feverishly, Joey reached her hand up and slipped her hair out of its ponytail, allowing her hair to fall against her shoulders. Charlie stared up at her girlfriend hungrily, grabbing Joey softly by the back of the neck, and running her hand through her hair. Joey's hands continued roaming Charlie's body until she reached the edge of Charlie's shirt. Achingly slow, Joey removed the article of clothing, but wasn't surprised when she found Charlie's hands removing her own shirt from her body.

Leaning forwards, allowing them to lie down against the floor, with Joey still firmly on top, Joey placed gentle kisses along Charlie's upper body. Charlie almost screamed in delight at the sensations her body was erupting in, then flipped them around so she now laid above Joey. Leaning up, Joey brought their lips together again as Charlie's hands began to wonder across Joey's body edging towards her pants. Glancing deep into Joey's eyes, Charlie searched for permission to take things further. Joey's quick response of passionately bringing their lips together, and slipping her hand over Charlie's pushing both their hands to the zipper of her pants, gave Charlie all she needed to know this was what they both wanted...and needed.

A short time later, both girls had removed their shoes and jeans, and were now embraced as they laid next to each other, comfortably in their bras and panties. Charlie nibbled along Joey's neck as Joey brushed her fingers against Charlie's back, running them over the skin softly. Joey gasped, "Please Charlie stop teasing, I need you." Charlie pulled back slightly, "Are you sure about this?" Joey brought her hand and stroked Charlie's cheek, "Yes I'm sure. I don't think I've been sure of anything more in my life. So please stop thinking so much." A smile crept across Charlie's lips, "I love you so much. No more thinking, okay, promise." "That's more like it," Joey grinned, as she brought their lips back together.

Charlie shifted her weight as she pulled Joey back on top of her, wrapping her arms around Joey, before slowly unhooking Joey's bra. Pushing them upwards in a seated position, Charlie removed the garment, discarding it on the floor and quickly reverted her attention back to her girlfriend. Charlie blushed lustfully at the sight in front of her. Before Charlie could make another move, she felt Joey's fingers unhooking her own bra. Closing her eyes for a brief minute, Joey re-opened them to find Charlie grinning at her before she slipped her hand up Joey's back pulling her forwards into a desperate kiss. Moaning at the sensation as their bodies collided against each other, both girls fell into a rhythm as they snaked their arms forwards, gliding their fingers towards their goal.

Pulling back slightly, Charlie found enough room between their entangled bodies to bring her hand up to Joey's breasts, caressing them fervently. Joey's head flipped back at the touch, suppressing the groans aching to surface, before bringing her own hands to Charlie's breasts, cupping them gently. Joey felt the heat rising between her legs as she took Charlie by surprise and leant forward, bringing her lips to Charlie's right breast, nibbling deviously. Charlie felt her heart rate increase, completely at Joey's mercy as her girlfriend continued her torture of her breasts. Joey took each nipple between her lips, sucking, licking, biting the flesh lightly. Using her thumb and index finger, Joey stroked the other nipple at the same time. Satisfied that Charlie had been tortured long enough, Joey pulled away, kissing her way across Charlie's breasts, up her chest and neck, finally reaching her lips.

Before Joey could entangle her tongue with Charlie's, she let out a sensual moan as Charlie ducked her head down to embrace Joey's breasts with her own mouth. Forcing Joey to endure a similar torture, Charlie spent the next few minutes focused on Joey's breasts. Joey felt her whole body contract at Charlie's touch, surprised by how secure she felt being with Charlie this time around. There were no more doubts between them, and Joey knew deep down this was exactly what they had been waiting for since she walked back into Charlie's life. Managing to regain her senses slightly while Charlie continued her assault on her breasts, Joey released her arm from around Charlie's neck. Joey almost sniggered at Charlie's lack of awareness, as she brought her hand down, hovering it at Charlie's hip.

Feeling confident, Joey made her move, slipping her free hand between Charlie's legs, rubbing gently against the fabric of her panties. "Ahhh," Charlie screamed in pleasure, as Joey's hand rested between their legs, stroking Charlie softly, feeling the wetness seeping through the clothing. Charlie immediately dropped Joey's nipple, bringing her face back up to meet Joey's. "What?" Joey looked at her innocently, before letting out a grin, "I was just trying to get your attention." Charlie returned Joey's leer, "Now you have it...so what do you plan on doing?" "I was just going to point out the other things we could be doing right now," Joey said calmly, as she continued caressing Charlie intimately. Charlie glanced down, watching Joey's movements, "Point taken."

Joey pressed her fingers closer, and watched as Charlie bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stop the groan she had been holding in since the second Joey's fingers reached between her legs, but Charlie couldn't hold it in any longer and screamed Joey's name in passionate agony. Unable to take the teasing any longer, Joey leant forwards, bringing them both lying flat on the rug. Charlie used this opportunity and grabbed the edge of her panties, and with Joey's help, slipped them down her legs. Completely exposed, Charlie blushed as she observed Joey lying over her, Joey completely enthralled by the girl she loved with all her heart.

Joey was broken out of her trance when Charlie spread her legs, begging for Joey's touch. And who was Joey to resist. Capturing Charlie's lips with her own, Joey brought her body down against Charlie's, slipping her hand back between Charlie's legs. But with no fabric stopping her this time, Joey continued her torturous act raking her fingers along the inside of Charlie's thighs. With Joey's mouth firmly pressed against hers, Charlie was helpless, unable to let her moans escape. But Joey still felt them, as she could feel the lump in Charlie's throat and the heavy rising of her chest. Pulling their lips apart briefly, Charlie cried out in anticipation, but was still surprised when Joey finally slipped inside her, and let out an amazing moan in pleasure as Joey touched her the way she missed all these months.

Joey slipped two fingers inside Charlie, feeling her body react immediately to the sensation. Slowly stroking her fingers in and out of Charlie's centre, Joey quickly remembered the best ways to pleasure and tease her girlfriend, as she recalled in her mind their first few love making sessions. Back then it had shocked Charlie, how quickly Joey had found her weaknesses and could make her orgasm like she never had before, but also how swiftly she herself grew accustomed to the feeling of making love to a woman. Like it was an act she was born to do, as she knew the easiest and torturous ways to bring Joey to a climax.

It didn't take Joey long to find Charlie's g-spot, and she rubbed against it hard until she felt her girlfriend constrict, the orgasm about to erupt. But before Charlie could feel the full experience of her orgasm, Joey slipped her fingers away from Charlie's centre. Charlie looked over at Joey's dark brown eyes, begging her to finish the job, but before Charlie could move, Joey swiftly dived her body down Charlie's, kissing keenly down Charlie's chest and stomach until she reached her destination between Charlie's legs. Looking back up at Charlie, Joey could see Charlie struggling to say anything, and as Joey licked her lips she felt Charlie spreading her legs further pleading with Joey to bring her to orgasm.

Joey dipped her head between Charlie's legs, resting comfortably with her arms held tight around Charlie's hips. Joey leant forward, brushing her lips briefly against Charlie's centre before copying her earlier movements and kissing Charlie's inner things, teasing her longingly. Charlie bucked her hips closer to Joey, but Joey held her hips more firmly, allowing her complete control of the situation. Unable to take the pressure any longer, her own desire to make Charlie orgasm becoming too much for Joey, she moved forwards and slipped her tongue inside Charlie. Charlie moaned as Joey stroked and licked her thoroughly before locating her clit and sucking gently on it. Charlie felt ready to collapse when the orgasm finally hit her.

Joey made quick work of licking up the wetness Charlie was soaked in, then brought her body back up to Charlie's. Resting her head against Charlie's shoulder, Joey waited for Charlie's breathing to return to a normal pace, before she looked up at her girlfriend. Charlie reached her hand up, cupping Joey's chin, then pulled her closer, kissing her single-mindedly. Charlie let out another small moan as Joey slipped her tongue in Charlie's mouth, allowing Charlie to taste herself. Charlie finally pulled out of their kiss, "How did I manage to survive four months without going crazy from missing your touch?" "Maybe because deep down you knew we'd be together again. As painful as those months were...I think this just made it all the worthwhile because if we hadn't been through what we've been through...we wouldn't fully appreciate how amazing it is to make love to one another," Joey said gently.

"I doubt that," Charlie disagreed, "Believe me if we spend the next four months making love to one another half as passionately as you just did...I'd still appreciate the fact that making love to you is the most amazing feeling in the world." "Well we'll just have to wait four months to find out if we still appreciate the way it feels to love make to one another or...if we've turned into an old married couple who never have sex," Joey giggled. "Oh trust me, that'll never happen. I plan on reminding you just how much I love you every single day for the rest of our lives," Charlie insisted. "Every single day," Joey repeated, "Starting right now?" Charlie nodded positively, "Yes starting right now."

Shifting her body on top of Joey's, Charlie leaned over Joey taking a moment to gaze at her amazing body. Making good on her promise, Charlie began making love to Joey as the two spent the rest of the night making up for lost time and re-affirming their love for one another. _Life couldn't get more perfect._

While Charlie and Joey had the night of their life, Ruby was restless from everything that had occurred over the last few days. Deciding that she might want to find Grant to get justice for what he did to Charlie but still slightly confused over what she would do if she found him, finally talking to Charlie, and her dad deciding to leave her for full-time care in the city. Unable to sleep properly, she left Joey's house to go for a quick walk down at the beach, after realizing her flatmate hadn't returned from her shift at work. Not terribly worried, as she remembered Joey saying her and Charlie would be going out to dinner afterwards and figuring their night had gone well and Joey was probably spending the night at Charlie's.

Happy that things finally seemed to be going well for the couple, Ruby strolled down to the beach. Passing the Surf Club, Ruby was surprised to see Charlie's car across the road from the building. Deciding that Charlie may not be home like she originally thought, Ruby took off back to her old home. Careful not to make any noise and wake Leah or VJ, Ruby slinked into the house. Knocking quietly on Charlie's door on the off-chance Charlie had left her car at the Surf Club and walked home, Ruby was pleased when she received no reply.

Slipping into the room, Ruby switched a lamp on and crouched down under Charlie's bed. Shuffling through several boxes, Ruby pulled them out on top of the bed. Emptying the contents gently, keeping track of most of the order the contents were in, knowing that Charlie had a knack for remembering the slightest things, Ruby eventually found what she was looking for. Checking the year on the book's cover, Ruby turned over Charlie's high school yearbook, and whispered lamely "Yatzee!" Placing all the items back in their boxes, Ruby placed everything back where it belonged and left Charlie's room untouched...or so she believed. Clutching the book in her hands, Ruby let herself out of the house. Standing outside for a moment, Ruby felt a confused sense of panic and relief overwhelm her. _One step closer to finding him...but I'm still not sure what I want to happen._


	28. Chapter 28

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks everyone for your reviews on the last - hot! - chapter. Glad you liked it!_

_Well I hope everyone is...not at all prepared for what I have coming up._

_Unfortunately I won't have much access to the net until the end of the week so very much like the ending of my update on 'Happily Never After' I shall now scamper off to more cries of 'Why leave it there?' But then again I have a feeling 'WTF!' is going to be the reponse to this chapter..._

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Charlie opened her eyes slowly, blinking several times as she allowed the light to wash over her eyes. When she opened her eyes fully, the first thing her eyes fell upon was the body wrapped up around her own. Charlie smiled as she gazed at Joey's naked form embracing her own body, as she remembered the events of the previous night...and the early hours of that morning. Charlie stroked her fingers gently across Joey's skin, as she recalled all the intimate moments they had shared. Almost unable to believe that they had really happened, that she had the love of her life lying in her arms, and that she felt secure enough to know she would never let her go.

Charlie's movements roused Joey from her own slumber. Bringing her face up towards Charlie's face, she whispered, "Morning beautiful. Sleep well?" Charlie smiled happily, "You mean the two or so hours we managed to get after...last night? Best sleep I've ever had." "That good huh?" Joey giggled. "Absolutely it was: best night of my life, no competition," Charlie declared. "I guess that's saying something," Joey realized. Charlie kissed her deeply, "Thank you for forgiving me, for last night...for everything. I love you so much." Joey squeezed Charlie's hand as she reach up to hold it, "I love you too. I won't ever stop. No matter what. Know that okay?"

"I do, and I promise you I will never hurt you again," Charlie replied confidently, "Looking back at what happened last time...I don't know what I was so afraid of. What I feel when I'm with you feels so right, I'll never doubt that again." Joey held onto Charlie tighter, "Good because I never want to lose you again." "You never will. I just hope you feel the same," Charlie smiled already knowing the answer. "I'm not going anywhere," Joey responded. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that," Charlie grinned cheekily, before she flipped herself on top of Joey and kissed her passionately. Wrapping her arms around her body, Charlie felt Joey rest her own arms against her back. Charlie shifted, pushing her hips against Joey's, their bodies melting into one again.

As Charlie's hand grazed down Joey's body towards her goal, Joey pulled away from their kiss. "Charlie wait...I..." Joey tried to say desperately. Charlie looked deep into her lovers eyes, as she hovered her fingers delicately between Joey's legs, "Is this not okay?" Joey breathed deeply, "It is. God I want nothing more than to make love to you again...but Charlie...what's the time?" Charlie groaned, "Argh I dunno sometime early morning I guess. Hard to tell when we're in a storeroom." Joey let go of Charlie's back, reaching behind her as she picked up her watch from the floor, which she had discarded at some point in the night, "It is nearly 6 am." "Good, that means we have a few good hours before this place opens so I can ravage you," Charlie said wickedly, leaning back to claim Joey's lips. "Mmm Char...Charlie," Joey struggled to talk, as she pulled away from Charlie's lips, "Charlie doesn't the gym open at 6 am?"

Right on cue they heard someone enter the Surf Club, and unlock the door which belonged to the gym next door. "Crap...I forgot about that!" Charlie whispered, "What if they catch us?" "Says the genius who insisted we spend the night here," Joey rolled her eyes, "C'mon we'd better get dressed...quietly...before they hear us and bust us." "God this is so embarrassing," Charlie cringed, then looked back into Joey's eyes, "Not that I'm embarrassed to be with you...but them finding us naked together...not a great look for a cop. I don't care that anyone knows we're together...I just don't want everyone to find out we're back together like this." "It's fine Charlie I get it. It's hardly the most elegant way for the town to find about us," Joey agreed.

The girls suddenly jumped up, and rushed about trying to find their clothes. Slipping them on as fast as they could, both girls couldn't help but stare at the other in their state of undress. Just as Joey picked up her shoes, and Charlie started running her hand through her hair so it didn't look so messy, the doorknob to the storeroom began to open. The girls turned around to find Tony standing there, "Duh...um morning girls." Charlie averted his gaze blushing crimson red. Joey noticed this, and before she knew what she was doing, she stepped over to Tony and wrapped her arms around him, stating overdramatically, "Oh thank God Tony you're our hero!"

Tony looked down at Joey, then over at Charlie, unsure of what to say, "Hero?" Joey squeezed him again before letting go and taking a step back, trying to appear overly confident instead of embarrassed, "I thought we were gonna be trapped in here forever. We were packing up some boxes in here after my shift last night, and the door slammed shut on us, locking us in here. Talk about the most uncomfortable place to spend the night!" If Charlie hadn't still being so completely mortified that Tony had nearly walked in on them in an intimate embrace, she might've laughed at Joey's act.

Tony quirked his eyebrow as he continued staring at the pair, "But the door wasn't...um locked from the outside." Joey laughed nervously, "Well ah...I guess it only locks from the inside Tony. But what does that matter we're free! Thank God you came in early. Another hour in there and we'd have gone nuts." "Right," Tony agreed still suspicious at their actions. "Well we gotta go, right Charlz?" Joey looked back at her girlfriend. "Um yeah...right," Charlie nodded slowly. "Tony when Alf comes in this morning, can you just tell him if he needs me to work tonight to give me a call after midday? Think I need to catch up on some sleep. Sleeping on that ground was hell wasn't it Charlie?" Joey groaned.

"Won't be...ah doing that again," Charlie grimaced as she took a few steps forward, standing next to Joey. Joey took her hand lightly, "Ok...well we're gonna go. Ah thanks again Tony, you really are a lifesaver." Tony stepped out of the girls' way, and let them past him, "Duh okay...I guess next time...make sure you're more careful." "Good advice Tony. See ya round," Joey smiled, as she pulled Charlie out of the Surf Club.

As they made their way outside the building, Charlie suddenly stopped walking and surprised Joey when she pulled her into a hug. Charlie leant back against the wall, and pulled Joey closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. Joey relaxed into the embrace, placing her head against the crook of Charlie's neck. "I'm sorry, I just...Wow am I still embarrassed about what Tony saw," Charlie admitted. "He didn't see anything Charlz," Joey chuckled. "Thank God, I probably would've died from embarrassment," Charlie mumbled, "I didn't mean...I just meant...I'm not embarrassed to be with you."

"I know Charlie, you don't need to explain it to me. Trust me anyone would feel like this if they got caught in the act. I know you're not embarrassed to be seen with me," Joey said softly. "Thank you," Charlie replied as she shifted her arms to Joey's hips, and pulled out of their hug, "I'm still not gonna be able to look Tony in the eyes for at least a few weeks. What must he have thought? And that whole 'we got trapped in there' act you pulled – what was that about?!" "I panicked," Joey admitted, "Well he seemed to buy it so... What do you want to do now?"

"Better take you home, so you can get some rest, since it was my fault you were up all night," Charlie finally smiled. "Hmm," Joey paused biting her lip, "Or maybe we can go back to your place for a bit. I know I'd sleep better with you by my side." Charlie leant forwards, capturing Joey's lips in a brief kiss, "That sounds perfect." "It does doesn't it?" Joey grinned, "I love how perfect everything is now between us. I could get used to this. I mean it Charlie. I'm so happy we've finally gotten over this hurdle in our relationship. I don't think things could ever get any worse for us." "You know what...I think you're right," Charlie agreed happily, "Things can only get better from here on in right?"

_Six Weeks Later_

Detective Robert Robertson sat down at Senior Constable Buckton's desk. Scratching his forehead thoughtfully he stared out the window thinking only of the case that brought him to the small coastal town, Summer Bay. Grant Bledcoe. A family man. A career man. A man who it has been claimed is an unconvicted rapist. A man who had been found on the beach of Summer Bay the previous night brutally stabbed to death. And now Detective Robert Robertson was here to find out who had murdered the man.

Detective Robert Robertson swung around in his chair slightly as he continued to gaze outside. He'd been in the town since that morning, and after spending the entire morning and early afternoon examining the crime scene with two of the towns' resident cops, Charlie Buckton and Angelo Rosetta, he already had several suspects in mind. Spending lunch at the Diner and speaking to several of the town's locals gave him another idea or two.

_Did the locals know what they were letting slip? _Sitting there silently in the office, he was awaiting the arrival of one of his first suspects he wanted to interview immediately. Detective Robert Robertson wasn't one to wait around for the suspects to come to him, he sought them out and interviewed them as soon as possible. He liked to be ahead of the game, and this case was no different.

This one wasn't going to be as simple as it looked. There were many people who hated Grant Bledcoe, and every one of them had the motive to kill him. But who was it this time? The man's rape victim, the rape victim's family or friend, his daughter, his wife, one of his previous victims that had filed claims of sexual harassment but settled out of court? Any one of these people had every right to kill Grant Bledcoe especially if the accusations that he was a rapist were true. And it was up to Detective Robert Robertson to narrow down his list of suspects and successfully find out who had murdered the man.

"Detective," Constable Watson interrupted harshly, "Your first 'suspect' has just arrived. Do you want me to lead them into the interview room?" Detective Robert Robertson turned around, "Absolutely that would be great Constable. Just give me a minute to set up my voice recorder and grab the suspect's file you can send them in. Would you like to join me in during the interview?" Watson glared at him.

"Now, now Constable Watson, no need to let personal feelings get in the way. Helping me with this case could do wonders for your career," he pointed out, "I assume you don't want to be stuck in this town for the rest of your career." Watson nodded silently. Detective Robert Robertson stood up, and made his way out of Senior Constable Buckton's office.

Entering the interview room, he slipped his jacket off casually and placed it behind his chair. Placing the file for his suspect as well as the victim on the desk in front of him. He then stood against the wall, staring outside the window of this room. Sometimes peace, quiet and the simplest things helped clear his head for the job ahead. Moving back to the desk, he set up his voice recorder and started recording the opening details of the interview.

Hearing the door open, he watched as Constable Watson led the first of many suspects he'd decided to interview that day into the room, just as he was finishing his recording, "...in relation to the murder of Grant Bledcoe. Detective Robert Robertson and Constable Georgina Watson are also present for the interview. Interview began at 3:00 pm on Thursday October 15th 2009."

He continued to observe as Constable Watson indicated for their suspect to take a seat in front of the Detective. As the suspect did so, Constable Watson moved around to the other side of the desk, taking one of the free chairs, leaving the other for him to use.

Taking a step forward, he held out his hand, introducing himself, "Detective Robert Robertson. I know, I know...what can I say...my parents loved the name so much they named me twice! Now I would say it's nice to see you but considering the circumstances I think we'll just move straight along shall we?" The suspect nodded shyly.

Detective Robert Robertson took his seat, "Now I know why you're here, and I'm pretty sure you have a vague idea as to why too. Grant Bledcoe was found stabbed to death on the beach late last night. Am I correct in saying you knew the victim?" "We met a couple times," the suspect answered scared. "Lucky for you huh?" he replied smarmily, "Now I'm not gonna beat around the bush. It's my job here to find the killer so let's get straight to the point. I think you had motive to murder Mr. Bledcoe and it's very possible you also had the means to do so. So that makes you a suspect. Now don't feel too bad, I also have a couple other people I'll be interviewing later because I also feel they had motive and means."

"Any reason I'm the first to be interviewed?" the suspect asked suspiciously. "Well I could tell you it's because you're the shortest, or that I'm doing the interviews based on reverse alphabetical order of your first names or...just cause. There are many reasons I could throw at you but we really are wasting time here," Detective Robert Robertson answered, surprisingly cheerful, then his voice became serious again, "Now I have one question I would like you to answer for me: Did you brutally murder Grant Bledcoe last night?"

The suspect sat there silently, as they opened their mouth slowly but no sound came out.

Detective Robert Robertson sat back in his chair, "Now, now we don't have all day. It's a simple yes or no question. Did you kill Grant Bledcoe last night Ms. Collins?"

_Does WTF sum it up pretty well?_

_Had a feeling it might. Okay well thought I'd better explain a little - the moment I knew Grant was going to be introduced into this storyline and there was a new murder mystery I knew that 2 + 2 doesn't just equal 4 but our resident favourite cop would be in a spot of bother under the limelight._

_And I knew bringing in another certain resident we all know and love as a suspect would drive you people crazy._

_I've been planning this as part of the story since then but I've just had trouble getting to it...so I figured 'Screw it! I'll fast forward and get there sooner!' And in the spirit of my other fic 'Happily Never After' I shall explain what's happened in those 'mysterious' six weeks through the lovely method of flashbacks._

_So let me know what you think. Is it a terrible idea? What do you think has happened over the last six weeks? Are CJ still together? Has everything they worked so hard for unravelled? Not to mention - why is Joey a suspect? _

_Look forward to reading your thoughts until next time..._


	29. Chapter 29

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hey look at that - quite a few WTF reactions...I like it! Keep them coming!_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Joey sat there in the interview room glaring at Detective Robert Robertson, and looking over at Watson upset that she seemed to be supporting the Detective. _WTF is going on? He's not seriously accusing me of murdering that bastard is he? _Joey thought panicked. Detective Robert Robertson leant forward in his chair leaning closer to Joey, "We need an answer from you Ms. Collins. Joey. Can I call you Joey?" "Doesn't bother me," Joey gritted her teeth angrily. "Just being polite Joey. Just because this is a murder investigation doesn't mean we can't still have manners," Detective Robert Robertson replied politely, "Now back to the question at hand. Do you have an answer for me Joey?"

"No I did not murder Grant Bledcoe," Joey told him firmly. "Where were you last night Joey?" Detective Robert Robertson questioned. "I want a lawyer. I'm not answering anymore questions until I get one," Joey responded, scared and distressed. "If that's the way you want to play it, I think we can arrange for you to call one," Detective Robert Robertson smiled, then changing tactics, "Are you okay Joey? That's a pretty big bruise on your head there. And I also noticed you were holding your side gingerly when you walked in here. I don't suppose you'd like to tell me how you injured yourself like that."

Joey shook her head softly, "I'm not going to answer that until I have a lawyer present. But to answer your other question, no, I'm not really okay. On top of getting yanked in by you lot and accused of this ridiculous crime, I do think my painkillers are wearing off slightly so you'll have to excuse me if you think I'm being rude but my head is starting to throb. Plus the stitches are starting to itch. I have an appointment with Dr. Armstrong later this afternoon for her to take them out. I assume you want me to re-arrange that appointment."

"That would be very helpful of you," Detective Robert Robertson agreed happily, "Now I don't normally do this but since I'm in a good mood today I'll let you have two phone calls Ms. Collins so you can cancel your Doctor's appointment and contact a lawyer. Constable Watson can you please arrange for Joey to make these phone calls?" Watson nodded sadly, "Of course." "Now Joey, just tell me two things quickly, will you be contacting Morag Bellingham to represent you and if so will you be calling her directly or will you call and ask Senior Constable Buckton to arrange the representation?"

"Yes I think Morag can handle this quite perfectly and I'll home for dinner by the end of the afternoon, so yes I'll be asking her. I don't need to call Charlie, I have Morag's mobile number, in case you're afraid that I might call Charlie and tell her what you're accusing me of. Cause man Detective when she finds out what you're doing, she is not gonna be happy with you," Joey replied, a slight smile forming on her lips as she thought of Charlie's reaction to this...absurdity. _That's what it is right?_

"Fantastic!" Detective Robert Robertson crooned, "I was hoping you'd bring in good 'ol Morag 'Battleship' Bellingham. It's been a while since I've gone up against that fiery lawyer, and I can't wait to fight her on this case. And don't you worry about what Charlie's, sorry Senior Constable Buckton's, going to think of me. I'm sure she'll be more concerned about whether or not 'Battleship' can manage to get both of you off the hook for this crime." "Wait your also accusing Charlie of this?! You can't be serious," Joey demanded.

"Give me one good reason why Charlie isn't the perfect suspect?" Detective Robert Robertson challenged. "Because she didn't kill him, she's not a killer," Joey stated firmly. "Now do you know this because you know more about Grant's death than you're letting on?" Detective Robert Robertson accused. Joey glared at him, "I know my rights and I'm not answering any questions until I have Morag beside me telling me what I can and don't have to answer."

Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "Very well Joey. Since you refuse to assist in our investigation, I'll need to ask Constable Watson to escort you into one of the holding cells until Morag gets here. I'm not particularly fond of the idea of letting you go for the afternoon so you can go visit Charlie and tell her all about the mess you two are in or...have time to collaborate any...stories you need to." Joey shook her head, "There's nothing to collaborate. Charlie and I didn't kill Grant Bledcoe."

"Well I'm not so sure I believe you," Detective Robert Robertson admitted, "So until Morag gets here or you decide to start answering some questions we'll hold you here on the suspicion of Grant Bledcoe's murder. I think we've got enough for motive, don't you Constable Watson?" Watson looked at Joey sadly. "Well then Constable Watson if you can arrange the phone calls Ms. Collins needs to make the take her to one of the more comfortable holding cells that would be great," Detective Robert Robertson ordered.

Detective Robert Robertson stared down at the voice recorder, "Interview suspended at 3:10 pm until Ms. Collins lawyer arrives as Ms. Collins request. Ms. Collins will be held in custody until her lawyer arrives or she decides to be more forthcoming in our investigation into the murder of Grant Bledcoe." Detective Robert Robertson pressed the 'stop' button on the device.

Watson stood up, along with Joey. With Watson placing a comforting hand on Joey's shoulder she led her out of the interview room. Just as they exited Detective Robert Robertson called out to her, "Can you come back in here alone Constable Watson?" Watson rolled her eyes, and standing at the front desk with one of the other Constables, she asked him to allow Joey to make her phone calls, and she'd be back to take Joey to the holding cells.

Watson walked back into the interview room, closing the door behind her, "Yes Detective?" Detective Robert Robertson was once again standing at the window, "I'd like you to call our next suspect and get them to come down here immediately." "You want me to call my own boss, Charlie, and get her to come down here?" Watson clarified. Detective Robert Robertson turned to her, "No not yet. I've changed my mind. I think we can interview Charlie later this afternoon." "Well then who's your next suspect?" Watson questioned.

Detective Robert Robertson smiled, "That would be one Constable Angelo Rosetta."

_Okay so I'm no lawyer and I'm not sure exactly if Robertson can hold Joey in custody for the time being...but it's my story so I'm making it legal lol!_

_Sorry guys not too many spoilers there about what's been going on in the missing 6 weeks but that's to come._

_How do we think Angelo fits into all this?_


	30. Chapter 30

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks again for the support guys._

_Yes Drowningnotwaving and Oniz197 there will be some flashbacks coming up and some things revealed in theses interviews regarding what's been going on for the past 6 weeks...but sadly raising blood pressure might be a common problem with reading this fic lol!_

_So continue reading at your own risk - I take no responsibility for any medical issues...jk...kinda :P_

_But before anything major is revealed - next up we have an interview with Angelo 'The Douche Bag' Rosetta!_

**Chapter Thirty**

Angelo strolled into the interview room, calm and relaxed, after Watson had called him and asked him to come into the station to talk to Detective Robert Robertson. Angelo had been getting ready for his shift anyway, so wasn't bothered to come in early, however the voice in the back of his mind instantly started regretting that simple composed feeling when he spotted the Detective and Watson sitting at the desk – looking like he was to sit down opposite them and be interviewed.

Seeing that Detective Robert Robertson was in town on the Grant Bledcoe murder mystery, he suddenly had his own suspicions on what the Detective needed to talk to him about. His suspicions were confirmed when Detective Robert Robertson started recording his message into the voice recorder. "Constable Angelo Rosetta is being interviewed in relation to the murder of Grant Bledcoe. Detective Robert Robertson and Constable Georgina Watson are also present for the interview. Interview began at 3:30 pm on Thursday October 15th 2009."

"Constable Rosetta thanks for coming in," Detective Robert Robertson greeted. "No problems," Angelo replied pleasantly, "And please call me Angelo." "Certainly," Detective Robert Robertson agreed, "Now Angelo can you think of any reasons why I've asked you to come in today?"

Angelo crossed his arms over his chest confidently, "This is about the body we found down at the beach." "That would be the one," Detective Robert Robertson grinned, "So do you know anything about what happened to Mr. Bledcoe last night and can you tell me your whereabouts?" "I don't know a thing about the guy being back in the Bay," Angelo informed him, then shaking his head, "All I can tell you about last night is that I was investigating the case that I was sent here to Summer Bay for."

"Alone?" Detective Robert Robertson queried. "Yes that's right," Angelo told him. "So you have...no one to back you up?" Detective Robert Robertson pointed out. "You can call my Superior to verify that I've been spending months on this case, but I can't tell you any further details about it," Angelo replied intently. "Ah of course, the mystery case that nobody knows about," Detective Robert Robertson nodded knowingly, then nodding at Watson, "Constable Watson here has been telling me all about it. I'm sorry I mean she's been telling me about the fact that no one knows what you're up to and why you're back here instead of being locked up in prison."

Angelo glared at him and Watson darkly, "Yes well I'm not permitted to say anything to anyone regardless of who you are." Detective Robert Robertson nodded dismissively, "If that's the way you want to play it. Now back to your answer before. Nobody can actually verify your whereabouts? Sorry but telling me your secret boss can verify what you've been up to is very different from actually having an alibi – I'm sure being a cop you should know that."

"Yes you're correct that no one can verify where I was last night," Angelo gritted. "Thank you for clarifying that," Detective Robert Robertson replied, "Now tell me, Angelo, what reasons do you think I have for suspecting you of Grant Bledcoe's murder?" Angelo sighed, "You have my file there, and I assume Watson here was more than happy to explain my past to you." "You are referring to the accidental murder of your own colleague Jack Holden?" Detective Robert Robertson clarified for the record.

"Correct," Angelo answered, "But like you said...it was accidental. Just because I killed a man accidentally, doesn't mean I'm capable of brutally murdering someone like Grant Bledcoe." "But it lends to the theory doesn't it?" Detective Robert Robertson pointed out, "Can you please tell me about your relationship with Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, along with of course, the victim, Grant Bledcoe?"

Angelo exhaled heavily, "Charlie Buckton and I have 'dated' on and off for the past year nearly. We're not together anymore because she's currently...on and off with someone else. I ran into Grant Bledcoe three weeks back when he came to Summer Bay after his...daughter tracked him down. I tried to help but Charlie told me to stay out of it, because she assumed it was my way to get in the way of her new relationship. But then when Grant returned three days ago, Charlie didn't want to face him...and asked me to order Grant to leave town."

"So Charlie Buckton asked for your help, after first refusing to?" Detective Robert Robertson asked. Angelo nodded, "Correct." Detective Robert Robertson sat back in his chair, "And did you order him away from Summer Bay." "I don't think 'ordered' is the correct phase, but yes I politely suggested that he should go home, as there was no one here that wanted him here. He refused and we got into a small verbal argument but it was not enough to anger me, let alone convince me to kill the guy," Angelo explained firmly.

"Okay. Now back to your relationship with Senior Constable Charlie Buckton," Detective Robert Robertson changed tactics, "You said that you two were together but now she's with someone else. Apologies for intruding but I did speak to some of the locals down at the Diner earlier today, and several of them were happy to explain to me what happened. So am I correct in saying that you and Charlie were together – happy and in love...or at least you were – until Ms. Buckton's former _girlfriend _came back into town and...how shall I put this...swept Charlie off her feet back into her arms leaving you dumped and broken hearted?"

Angelo bit his lip, hating the fact everything the Detective had just said was true, "Yes Charlie and I were happy together. She had a car accident and was in hospital for a while. Charlie's former...lover...Joey Collins, who I had no knowledge of returned to town afterwards and began...helping Charlie back on her feet. I could see what was gonna happen after Charlie told me about their past together so I broke it off with Charlie...I guess I expected her to stand up and tell me she wanted to fight for us to be together. But she didn't. I stayed out of Charlie's way while she got better, but when she returned to work a few weeks after the accident, I was still expecting her to take me back. I was upset when I found out she'd already gotten back together with Joey...and that I meant nothing to her."

"That's a heartbreaking tale," Detective Robert Robertson faked emotion, "So you're telling me, your girlfriend whom you loved left you for another woman? How did that make you feel Constable Rosetta? Did it make you feel degraded that you couldn't provide...Charlie's needs? Sorry that wasn't the nicest way to put that. I take that back with apologies. I just need to know how you reacted when your girlfriend admitted she had loved – and probably still did from the sounds of it – another woman. How did you react to that?"

Angelo swallowed hard, "I didn't see it coming. I was surprised to say the least. At the fact that Charlie managed to hide something so huge about her life from me...let alone the rest of the town, but I guess nobody wanted to bring it up...knowing how Charlie felt...feels for Joey. I needed some time to process it, but by the time I had, Joey had already...'conned' her way back into Charlie's life by taking care of her after the accident. What I felt when I found out Charlie had been and now is in a lesbian relationship wasn't...degrading at all. I would've felt the exact same if one of her former boyfriends had returned intent on winning her back. The fact that Joey's a woman doesn't impact that."

Watson raised her eyebrows, not quite believing Angelo. Detective Robert Robertson felt similar, "Do you believe – from your own interaction with the pair – that they truly love each or is this just another...phase for Ms. Buckton?" Angelo smirked, "Charlie Buckton isn't capable of such an emotion called love. I may not be the best guy in the world, but I loved her deeply, and prayed that one day she'd feel the same. When Joey turned up it suddenly occurred to me that _maybe_ Charlie was capable of being in love...just not with me.

But after seeing that she jumped straight from my bed into Joey's, I think Charlie just believes what she feels for Joey is love, only because she's been hurt by various men over the past. Doesn't mean she really loves her, and it doesn't mean it'll last. And if Joey really cared about her she should have stayed away from Charlie when she knew she'd moved on with me instead of clouding her judgment and making Charlie believe she's really here to stay this time. Trust me one bad thing that'll go wrong and she'll take off without a word like she did before. She's got both Charlie and Ruby believing she's perfect."

Watson shook her head in disbelief at Angelo's arrogance. "You seem pretty fired up about this," Detective Robert Robertson commented, "So tell me Angelo you don't agree that Ms. Collins is...perfect. And she's likely to bail over the smallest things. What else do you think about Ms. Collins?" Angelo grinned contently, "I think you're questioning the wrong person about Grant's murder." "You believe Ms. Collins has something to do with this investigation?" Detective Robert Robertson asked intrigued by Angelo's accusation.

Angelo's grin widened, "Exactly. I don't think she's as innocent as she looks. She's tough and has been working on huge trawlers for months, with the right...timing and motivation she most certainly could've overpowered him. He probably didn't think it was possible and she surprised him. She'd do anything to keep a guy like Grant away from Charlie, anyone who could take Charlie away from her. She probably saw Grant as a threat, that Charlie might...fall back under his spell and break up with her...or cheat on her again...whichever. Although I don't think for a second that Charlie knew anything about it, or what Joey's really capable of...Joey loves Charlie enough to kill for her."

Detective Robert Robertson leaned forward, "Do you love Charlie enough to kill for her?" Angelo's face fell, as his accusations were suddenly turned on him, "Of course not. Just because I made one mistake a year ago doesn't mean I could do that again. I love Charlie, but I'm not prepared to lose everything for her and spend the next few decades in jail for her." "Like where you should be now," Watson piped up muttering. Angelo glared at her, his jaw clamped shut.

Detective Robert Robertson turned to Watson, "Interesting comment Constable Watson, but I think we might leave our interview here. If there's anything further Constable Rosetta, I know where to find you." Angelo stood up, still glaring at Watson, he awkwardly shook Detective Robert Robertson's hand, trying to prove he wasn't shaken up by being made a suspect, "No problems. I'll be happy to help with the investigation any way possible."

Detective Robert Robertson once again looked at his voice recorder, "Interview concluded at 3:45 pm." Detective Robert Robertson pressed the 'stop' button on the device.

As Angelo stalked out of the room, Watson turned to Detective Robert Robertson, "Do you think he did it?" Detective Robert Robertson smiled contently, "It doesn't take a genius to realize he's hiding something. And I found it...interesting that he made a point of trying to accuse Ms. Collins. But is he really onto something or is he just trying to tear Joey away from Charlie?" "I guess we'll find that out when we interview Joey properly," Watson answered.

"Precisely," Detective Robert Robertson agreed, "It appears as though Angelo is...happy enough for Joey to take the fall for this crime. Which could be...helpful to us." "In what way?" Watson asked. "Angelo wants Ms. Collins to be taken down for this murder, and I'm sure he'd be willing to help set her and possibly Ms. Buckton up so we can get to the truth about the pair and any involvement they had with the crime. But we'll leave that for now," Detective Robert Robertson decided, "I think it's time to contact our next suspect." "Charlie?" Watson asked with uncertainty. Detective Robert Robertson sat back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head, "Next up, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton."


	31. Chapter 31

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Sorry for the delay in updating fellow CJ fans - got caught up this week again at that evil place called 'work.' :P_

_JSCO81 - Don't fall off your seat just yet - there's a lot more coming up..._

_Movie249 - Angelo behind bars...I can picture that! Do you still love Robertson after this chapter? _

_Amelia Louisa - Glad to hear you're still keeping up with the fic and sorry but Charlie's reaction to that 'lil bombshell - that's up next chapter. _

_Funkyshaz57 - Don't go making predictions on the killer just yet...there's a lot more coming up..._

_Oniz197 - Prescribing a bunch of 'chill pills' just for you - just enough to get you through this chapter and maybe the next one if you don't run out. Let me know if you do and I'll happily dispense some more :P_

_AJ-1978 - Joey was just making things difficult by refusing to answer any questions Robertson had...and that might not exactly be legal for him to hold her for it...meh it's my fic so I'm making it legal!_

_Filibuster44 - Methinks you're right about it being too early for guesses on the killer. Ok well you can guess but I sure ain't giving away any clues so anyone is free to write up a list on who they think it is and the reasons you believe you're right... And yes you're also damn right - twists and turns will be coming up in plenties sure enough..._

_Enjoy reading and reviewing everyone. Love to hear what you think!_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Charlie Buckton stared off into the distance. Detective Robert Robertson continued to stare at her, "Senior Constable, you alright?" Charlie shook her head, fighting back tears and the distinct need to punch the Detective, "You bring me in and here, and accuse me of all this, and now you want to know if I'm alright?" Detective Robert Robertson leaned forward, resting his arm on the table, "Nobody here is accusing you of anything, we just need to know your whereabouts last night and if anyone can verify them. I'm sure I don't need to explain that it would be standard procedure to interview the...victim...when a man like Grant Bledcoe is murdered. Whether or not Mr. Bledcoe did indeed rape you seventeen years ago doesn't have any effect on this case...unless it was the motivation that drove you to..."

"I didn't kill the bastard," Charlie claimed, as she stared around the interview room, avoiding Watson's apologetic look. _I've never been on this side of the table before. I can't believe this is all happening. _"Back to last night, Senior Constable, I asked you of your whereabouts," Detective Robert Robertson interrupted her thoughts. "I was at home, with my partner," Charlie reluctantly answered. "For the record that would be Josephine Collins?" Detective Robert Robertson clarified. "Correct, Joey is my partner," Charlie replied honestly. "Okay well, last night can you tell me where you both were and what you did?" Detective Robert Robertson queried.

Charlie sighed frustrated, "I came home from work just after six. We made some dinner, and sat in front of the TV for a couple hours watching some mindless sitcoms. Then we went to bed a little after eight because...Joey's just been through a rough time lately...and she hasn't been sleeping well 'cause she's started...having these nightmares. So I figured...maybe going to bed early would help." "Do you know what the nightmares are about or why she's been having them?" Detective Robert Robertson questioned. "You'll have to ask Joey about that," Charlie dismissed, wanting the Detective to stop asking questions...she couldn't answer. _Sure I know why she's been having them and while I only have a vague idea what they're about because Joey still won't open up to me about them...doesn't mean it's important for him to know._

"We'll be sure to do so," Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "So you two went to bed. Did you wake up at any point in the night? Hear any noises? Notice Joey leaving? Anything like that?" "Well ah...I just kinda laid there watching her sleep for an hour or so before she woke up again. We cuddled up to each other and just talked about some stupid stuff, like work, as I was trying to calm her down and make her relax so she wouldn't have any nightmares. Then we...ah...um...you know...ah...made love to each other twice before we...collapsed back asleep and didn't wake until morning," Charlie blushed deeply, looking away from the glances she imagined both the Detective and Watson were giving her.

Detective Robert Robertson continued on professionally, "So that would make the time you fell asleep at about ten o'clock?" "Ah more like closer to eleven," Charlie admitted, blushing deeper. "Mmm hmm," Detective Robert Robertson whispered, "And you didn't notice Joey leave during the night or anything like that? You two woke up together in bed?" Charlie fiddled with her watch, "No I didn't hear her leave last night because she didn't leave. I would've known...I always know when she's not there. When I woke up, Joey was in the kitchen making us breakfast just like she always does. Am I getting the sense that Grant's murder happened after midnight or something, which is why me telling you Joey and I were in bed together isn't good enough?"

"Very accurate of you...interestingly so in fact...yes the coroners have confirmed Mr. Bledcoe was killed in the very early hours of this morning, so no your alibi is not 100% airtight just because you said you were both asleep," Detective Robert Robertson leaned forwards again, "Tell me a little bit about your relationship with Ms. Collins. How long have you known each other? How _well _do you really know her?" "What's this got to do with Grant's murder?" Charlie demanded, looking over at Watson, wanting her colleague to step in. Watson averted Charlie's glance. "Just answer the questions Senior," Detective Robert Robertson ordered.

"Fine. We've known each other for over seven months now. Joey knows pretty much everything about me, and I know everything about her. We were friends right from the start, but then something happened between us and before I knew it, I realized I had romantic feelings for her. It took...a while for me to accept that because I'd always dated men in the past, but eventually I couldn't deny what I felt. What we both felt for each other. We were happy together for a little while, and some stuff went wrong...I made a mistake when Joey's brother outed me. Joey left me for nearly four months after that. Then I got into an accident with her brother, Brett, I was walking on the road and his car knocked me down – accidentally. Joey came back to see Brett, but she ended up staying when I asked her to help me. It took some time but eventually I regained Joey's full trust, and although we've had some issues along the way, we've been together ever since. Joey moved back in with me and our housemate Leah three weeks ago when her brother got back into town from a long-haul job he was on and I've never been happier," Charlie confessed happily.

"What kind of issues have you been having?" Detective Robert Robertson queried. "Just...stupid, normal everyday couple stuff," Charlie answered immediately. "But you two have had some trust issues over the course of your relationship?" Detective Robert Robertson pointed out. "Yes we have but those days are well and truly behind us. We trust each other completely now," Charlie replied honestly. "And you think you know Ms. Collins better than anyone?" Detective Robert Robertson continued. "Absolutely, there's not a thing I don't know about her," Charlie nodded proudly, then paused, "Why are you asking me all these questions about Joey and how well we know and trust each other? Wait you don't seriously think for a second Joey had anything to do with Grant's murder do you?"

"This is a murder investigation Senior Constable, I'm sure you can appreciate the fact that we need to interview every single person that had contact with Mr. Bledcoe in the days leading up to his death," Detective Robert Robertson responded, without a hint of concern, "And from this side of the table, you and your partner both have the motive for wanting him killed. You for accusing that you're a rape victim of his, and Ms. Collins for wanting to stop this man destroying the life you two have started to build together. It's standard procedure for you both to be interviewed in relation to this crime." "Don't you dare think for a second either of us did this," Charlie growled, "And don't you dare interview Joey about any of this. She's been through a lot lately and I will not let you destroy her like this."

Detective Robert Robertson sat back, placing his hands on the back of his head, stretching them out, "Actually Senior I know she's been through quite a lot lately, not that she would tell us anything about that. I've already pulled Ms. Collins in for questioning." "You did what!?" Charlie demanded angrily, "You bought her in and questioned her about all this without telling me?!" "Senior Constable I would like to remind you that this is a murder investigation, and I'm required to interview all suspects and your girlfriend is currently one of the people that fit that profile," Detective Robert Robertson barked back, "I'm also allowed to interview her without asking for her girlfriend's permission."

"You had no right to do that," Charlie shook her head, still fuming, "In case you don't know Joey's past she has a lot of...issues with authority figures. It took me a long time to break down those walls so she would testify against her own rapist. She doesn't cope well being here...because it reminds her of having to go through all that. You should have told me, and let me be here to support her." "These interviews are conducted individually so I get everyone's stories, and no one has any time to...talk to each other and collaborate their stories," Detective Robert Robertson explained, "Now back to some more questions I have--"

"I don't care about that right now!" Charlie suddenly shouted, "I need to go find my girlfriend and make sure she's okay, and you two haven't done any damage to her. I know how she's likely to react and she needs me right now. She's gonna run and I will not lose her over this. Did she tell you where she was going after her interview? Why didn't she call me afterwards to tell me what you'd done?" Watson glanced over at the Detective, folding her arms in front of her chest, feeling incredibly guilty when Charlie had also accused her of damaging Joey, "It was your call, you can tell her." "Tell me what?" Charlie demanded.

Detective Robert Robertson moved his hands and placed them on the table as he leant against it, "Senior, your partner didn't contact you because she needed to call a lawyer instead. Joey flat out refused to assist with my investigation and wouldn't answer any questions without a lawyer present. So while we wait for your step-mother to arrive from the City, Joey is currently residing in one of the holding cells here so she won't run."

_Well well how do we think Charlie's gonna react to Robertson's news? But on the bright side...CJ are still together - are you all happy that I haven't split them up in the downtime? Let me know what you think of where I'm taking this story guys - just hit that green button called 'review' below :P_


	32. Chapter 32

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks again for your reviews guys - it's really appreciated!_

_Amelia Louisa - Thanks for the compliments - yep you know Charlie's reaction all too well. _

_JSCO81 - Well you were half right about Charlie's reaction :P_

_AJ-1978 - Oh CJ certainly did put Robertson to shame lol! I thought someone would love that! Charlie might know a lil bit more than she's letting on...but not enough..._

_Funkyshaz57 - Thanks for the first of many suggestions on 'Who Killed Grant?' But sorry gal - not revealing any clues if you're on the right path... :P_

_Oniz197 - Glad you're a lot calmer after the last chapter. Maybe I should give some 'chill pills' to Charlie in this chapter lol! _

_Filibuster44 - Check - filibuster44 is available to be written into the story to be there for Joey if Charlie goes to jail - hmmm do you think everyone else would accept that storyline 'cause that means Charlie's in jail and CJ aren't together...but maybe that's my plan all along...I'm evil lol!_

_Enjoy reading and reviewing people!_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Charlie's eyes bulged with anger, and she directed it straight at the Detective who had just told her Joey's alone in custody. "You're holding her custody! You cannot be serious! Why? Because she's too afraid of you to answer any questions? Didn't you at least consider asking me to be there for her and maybe she might open up and answer all your ridiculous questions? Joey's terrified of places like this, and it's no wonder she closed straight up refusing to talk to you. You can't do this to her. I won't let you!" Charlie began yelling at Robertson, before she stood up, intending on walking out on the interview.

"Sit down Senior Constable!" Detective Robert Robertson shouted, then as Charlie turned back to him, he lowered his voice calmly, "This interview isn't over and you are required to answer the questions I have. You can go down to the holding cells and see Joey afterwards. She's not going anywhere." Charlie sat back down, then glaring at Detective Robert Robertson, "I'm not answering anymore questions. I didn't kill Grant, and neither did Joey. That's all you need to know. Since Morag's on her way, I'll await her advice on anything further you want from me."

"You two certainly are a pair aren't you?" Detective Robert Robertson smirked, "What is it with you two and refusing to answer my questions relating to your...involvement...or lack thereof in this case? What are two so desperately hiding?" "We're not hiding anything," Charlie tried to convince him, "I'm worried about my girlfriend and how she could react to these accusations you're throwing at her. You probably scared her, and I don't blame her for not wanting to answer your questions. I'm more concerned about what you're doing to her, than about what you're accusing me of. So if you don't mind I want to go see Joey now and I'll answer any of your other questions along with Joey together when Morag gets here."

Detective Robert Robertson sighed, "Well I guess I don't have much of a choice than to wait until Morag gets here. But when she does they'll be no more delays on answering my questions from either of you. Whatever you two are trying to hide...which I know you both are doing...you can't keep it up forever. Whatever your involvement in Grant's murder, you can bet anything I'll find out what it is." Charlie rolled her eyes, "So can I go now?"

"Interview concluded at 4:15 pm," Detective Robert Robertson grabbed the voice recorder and pressed the 'stop' button on the device, then looked over at Watson, "Can you escort Charlie to see Ms. Collins in the holding cells? Give them a few minutes only, but don't let them out of your sight. I don't want them discussing anything that might relate to the case. Then I'm sure they'll be some paperwork the Senior Constable can do here until Morag arrives and we can finally get some proper questioning done and maybe even get to the bottom of this murder mystery."

Charlie shook her head, still bewildered that everything had changed in one day and how she and Joey could be separated if Detective Robert Robertson had his say. Watson stood up, along with Charlie and Watson followed her boss out of the room. Detective Robert Robertson paused for a minute before getting up and grabbing his jacket which was resting on the back of his chair, as he then followed the two women out of the interview room.

Seeing both cops standing at the front desk, and Charlie on the phone, instead of walking out to the cell block, Detective Robert Robertson walked over to them. "Anything wrong Constable?" he asked Watson. Watson shrugged, "Not sure. Charlie's on the phone to Morag." Detective Robert Robertson stood next to pair, to overhear the end of Charlie's conversation, and out of the corner of his eye he spied Angelo watching them intently at his desk. Charlie thanked Morag for something and told her she'd see her when she got here.

Hanging up the phone, Charlie sighed heavily, before turning to Robertson, "That was Morag on the phone. My Dad has just had a fall at the medical facility he's staying at. It's not serious but she needs to make sure he's okay so...she's not gonna be able to make it here this evening. She'll drive down first thing tomorrow morning. So where does that leave me and Joey?" Detective Robert Robertson furrowed his brow, "I'm sorry Senior Constable but it doesn't change things. You and Joey are very much still at the top of my suspects list for obvious reasons. You have a right to a lawyer, but if Morag can't get here until tomorrow and Joey refuses to answer any questions...I can't allow her to go home."

"This is ridiculous! You're seriously telling me you'll hold her here all night?" Charlie snapped. "I am well within my rights to hold her here on the suspicion of Grant's murder," Detective Robert Robertson reminded her, "She has motive for the attack, and until she bothers to answer any of my questions...I'm not allowing her to leave. You said it yourself Charlie...she'll run." "I didn't mean it like that," Charlie insisted, "I just meant if you continue to hassle and accuse her of something like this...and if it came down to everyone not believing she's innocent...she'd rather run. Ending up in a place like...she'd be terrified of that. And I won't let you do that to her. I'm taking her home tonight so I can try and repair some of the damage done."

"No you're not. Both of you are lead suspects in this case, and I have yet to properly interview either of you," Detective Robert Robertson pointed out, "So I can't just allow you two to go home and let you both...formulate a plan and a better alibi for yourselves. If you want to try and find a local lawyer who can help you answer my questions this evening or if you two just want to be interviewed together and answer all questions now that's fine. But unless either happens...Joey stays here the night. You're lucky Senior, I should be doing the same to you, but since you co-operated at the beginning of your interview and I know you have to go and make sure your daughter is okay after whatever events last night led to her father's death."

"He is not her father," Charlie grimaced, "Biologically...maybe but that does not make that man her father. And Ruby's already being taken care of. She's staying with some friends of hers, and they're making sure she's coping through this. She'll understand why I can't be there for her tonight." "Meaning what exactly?" Detective Robert Robertson asked, quirking his eyebrow. Charlie folded her arms confidently in front of her chest, "Meaning I think we're better off waiting for Morag because she knows for a fact neither of us are capable of a thing like this. And...if you insist on keeping Joey here for the night...I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here all night with her if I have to."

"You want to spend a night in a holding cell when you don't have to?" Detective Robert Robertson looked at her strangely. "I'm not leaving her alone for a whole night, so yes if you won't let her come home with me...I'll stay here with her," Charlie replied, "I'm not leaving her alone like this." "Well that's very...sincere of you. But that doesn't really solve the issue of you two talking about this case behind my back and working out how to get yourselves out of this mess so I don't think that's gonna work for me," Detective Robert Robertson argued.

"We're not guilty and we're not hiding anything from you about Grant's murder. I don't care what you think about us, but I'm not gonna let you do this to her. I'm staying here with her tonight...no matter what it takes. If you're so damn concerned about us spending time together and 'collaborating' our way out of this...then have one of the other officers' watch over us for the night, so you know that we're not doing anything wrong," Charlie suggested, "Why don't you have Watson sit outside the cell to make sure all I do is be there for my girlfriend."

Detective Robert Robertson scratched his forehead thoughtfully, "Interesting suggestion Senior Constable. If you so desperately want to spend the night here then I will have someone watch over the pair of you so I know exactly what you two say and don't say about last night, and anything else in regards to Grant. But ah...if I'm not mistaken Constable Watson's shift is about to end, and I can't have her doing a double shift if she wants to join me in tomorrow morning's interview with the pair of you." Watson nodded silently when he mentioned her shift was ending.

Detective Robert Robertson suddenly smiled, "But you know what...I think I've got the perfect person to watch over you." Charlie nodded, "Whoever it is...whatever it takes." His smile turning into a smug grin, Detective Robert Robertson called out, "Constable Rosetta you busy?!" "Wait what?!" Charlie looked at the Detective astonished.

Angelo stood up and ambled over to the pair, as Watson excused herself to answer some calls, "Anything I can help you with Detective?" "Certainly. Are you too busy on your mystery case or can you pull yourself away from it for one night?" Detective Robert Robertson looked up at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Charlie pushed. Detective Robert Robertson ignored her as he pressed for Angelo to answer, "I think I can spare some time if it's needed."

"Great," Detective Robert Robertson enthused, "Charlie here and her partner are both insisting on waiting for a lawyer before they'll let me interview them properly. But unfortunately for them, Morag has been delayed in the City until tomorrow. Ms. Collins was very defensive and refused to assist me in anyway so I'm holding her custody overnight until she can be interviewed. Ms. Buckton here wants to stay with her tonight, and I need someone to stay outside the cell and make sure they don't discuss the case at all. You interested?"

"Sounds fine to me," Angelo agreed. Charlie shot him a look of disgust, "Don't you dare offer to do this. We don't need you!" "Is there a problem here?" Detective Robert Robertson questioned. "Not at all," Angelo answered quickly. "The hell there isn't!" Charlie shouted. Angelo looked away from her, "I think the Senior here is a little...concerned about...our past." Charlie sniggered, "What past? It's been that long I don't even remember." Angelo swallowed hard, but didn't react as he realized Charlie might have been fighting what she truly felt about their relationship.

"Well isn't this interesting," Detective Robert Robertson commented, "I think this makes the perfect arrangement. At least I know Angelo won't lie to me if you girls do start talking about what's going on. Off you go Angelo, just give me a word with the Senior here." Angelo stalked off away from the pair, feeling overly confident that Charlie was overreacting to the situation because she knew deep down having him around would make her see..._that Joey will never be good enough for her...not the way I am._

"So what do you want to tell me Robertson? Trying to ruin my relationship by bringing my ex in between us?" Charlie asked harshly. Detective Robert Robertson smirked, "Hardly. Look I thought it'd be interesting putting you three together...to see what Angelo would do." "Why?" Charlie questioned confused. Detective Robert Robertson stared at her intently, "Because you and Joey aren't the only two I interviewed today. Angelo makes for a pretty good suspect because of his...feelings for you." "You think Angelo might've..." Charlie realized, "But why are you putting him in between me and Joey?"

"Because your ex-boyfriend is convinced...more so than me...that Joey killed Grant," Detective Robert Robertson informed her, "And I want to find out how far he'll take his accusations by having him spend some time watching over her. Think you can pretend I didn't tell you this and see how he reacts around Joey?" "You want me to pretend I don't know what he's up to instead of damn well punching him in the nose for what he's been saying about Joey?" Charlie asked seriously. "Punch him if you want, it's your call," Detective Robert Robertson advised, "But I think you're better off waiting to see if he says anything to Joey or...if he tries to convince you of his theory. Maybe he's just trying to throw some of the accusations away from himself...or maybe he truly is onto something. Whichever it is...you better go check on your girl before Angelo..."

Detective Robert Robertson trailed off as Charlie didn't wait for him to finish, as she turned on her heels and rushed past him, following Angelo. Detective Robert Robertson watched her leave before making his way into Charlie's office with the files on Grant Bledcoe, and his three main suspects. Watson followed him, standing at the doorway, "What was that about? Making Angelo spend the night watching Charlie and Joey. Are you trying to break them up or are you trying to make Angelo jealous?" Detective Robert Robertson turned to face her, "I'm just letting...the 'cat' watch over the 'mice'...to see what all three will do."

"That's cruel, playing them like that," Watson commented, "So do you really think one of them killed Grant Bledcoe?" Detective Robert Robertson crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leant back on Charlie's desk, "I'm not playing them. I just want to see how Constable Rosetta acts around the pair and if he's serious about his accusations against Ms. Collins. Whether he gives up on his theory after seeing how much Ms. Collins and Ms. Buckton feel about each other...or if he really intends to take his accusations further. But to answer your other question, there's still more people I want brought in to be questioned. But for now I think we've got a good selection."

"Any favourites?" Watson asked. Detective Robert Robertson smiled, "I'm not putting my money on either of them yet...but I'm pretty sure Ms. Collins is innocent." Watson quirked her eyebrow, "You do? But we haven't even interviewed her yet." "I'm good," Detective Robert Robertson smirked confidently, "I don't need to interview her properly to know she wasn't lying when she said she didn't kill him. But that doesn't mean she's entirely innocent. Her and Ms. Buckton are hiding something in regards to the victim. All bets are off on what that 'something' is. But for now I'll give them one last night together...and then I intend to find out what that 'something' is tomorrow when I interview them together and if that breaks them apart...there's nothing they can do to stop it if they keep lying."

_Amelia Louisa - Check - hot prison make out scene coming up! Anything to piss off Angelo the Douche Bag right?!_


	33. Chapter 33

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks again for all your support - I love hearing your thoughts!_

_Drowningnotwaving - You are most certainly in the running to be Charlie's cell mate - if she gets put in jail of course :P Although I'm sure you'd equally enjoy being put in this cell with CJ and tell Angelo 'The Douche Bag' Rosetta a thing or two_

_Funkyshaz57 - Sorry to be the barer of bad news - but there's no cure for your addiction to this story. The more you read, the worse your condition will get... :P_

_Boo - I will be concentrating on this investigation for quite a while - but there will still be some CJ stuff inbetween - so make sure you stick around and see how things turn out for CJ_

_Filibuster44 - I am in complete agreement - bring back Robertson, get rid of Angelo!_

_Amelia Louisa - Well you can wait til this chapters been read - then tell me how much you love me lol!_

_AJ-1978, JSCO81 & Charliefan - There are limits on this hot make out scene for CJ but this won't be the last for their romantic future..._

_Oniz197 - More fun coming up!_

_AuthorW - Welcome back! Missed your reviews so keep them coming!_

_Enjoy reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"Angelo hold up a sec," Charlie called out quietly as she rushed after him. Angelo turned around to face her just before he rounded the corner to Joey's cell, keeping his voice hushed, "Hey, look I know what you're gonna say--" "No you don't," Charlie cut him off as she reached him, "Okay maybe you do. You shouldn't be here." "This is work Charlie, nothing more," Angelo insisted. "The hell it is! You're just here to get in between me and Joey," Charlie accused. "It's not like that," Angelo tried again, "I'm doing this 'cause Robertson asked me too. He obviously wants someone to keep an eye on you two."

"So what makes you think that person should be you?" Charlie growled. "Why are you so defensive?" Angelo suddenly questioned, crossing his arms across his chest, "Are you really that bothered by me being here?" "It is not like that. Joey has been through enough without you...being around us. I don't want you doing this to her," Charlie demanded. "Doing what Charlie? All I'm gonna do is sit outside this cell for the night, and make sure you two don't discuss...what's happened," Angelo told her. "That better be all you do," Charlie warned lightly, "I mean it. You try anything..." "Anything like what?" Angelo asked confused. Charlie sighed, "This whole 'you hitting on me thing'...I'm tired of it Angelo and it's not gonna work. When are you gonna face facts...you're not the one I want to be with? Joey is...and I will not let you break us apart."

Before Angelo could respond, they both heard Joey cry out, "Charlie? Is that you?" Charlie brushed past Angelo, around the corner where she came to a stop in front of the small jail cell Joey was sitting in. Placing her hands on the bars, Charlie's heart broke as she saw Joey sitting frozen like a statue on the small bed, her hands placed behind her back as if they were in hand cuffs, "Yeah babe...it's me." _She looks so scared and small. God how can I help her? _Joey slowly turned her head to face Charlie, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't even manage a small smile upon seeing her.

The look she managed turned into a look of disgust as Angelo stepped up behind Charlie. "What's he doin' here?" Joey grunted. Charlie turned around, an equal look of disgust on her face, "He...doesn't matter. Forget about him," then looking on expectantly as Angelo looked like he was gonna fight back, so Charlie stopped him in his tracks, "You gonna open up this cell or what? 'Cause I ain't staying out here with you all night." "What's goin' on?" Joey asked confused, "You here to break me out or somethin'?"

Charlie stepped aside briefly, while Angelo grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. Charlie brushed past him again, as she pushed open the door. Joey barely had time to react and started to stand up as Charlie pulled Joey into her arms, glad that Joey's hands weren't in cuffs. Wrapping her arms tightly around Joey's waist, Charlie pulled the younger girl into her embrace, allowing Joey to rest her head against Charlie's shoulder, and Charlie, quickly kissing the top of Joey's head, placed her cheek against Joey's head.

Both women quietly cried, as Angelo, rolling his eyes, stepped back and closed the door, locking the two women inside. "This is gonna be a long night," he sighed. Joey looked up at Charlie, "If this is your way of breaking me out...it's not going so well." Charlie stared down at her scared girlfriend, wanting nothing more than the ability to chuckle or even smile at Joey's attempted humour. _Or wanting nothing more than taking you home, so I can spend the night wrapped in your arms and forget this nightmare ever happened. _

Still holding tightly onto Joey, Charlie led them over to the small bed. Letting go of each other, they both sat down. Once seated, Charlie wrapped her arm back around Joey's shoulder, pulling the younger woman around her. Taking Joey's hand in her own, Charlie stared deeply into Joey's eyes. She could see how terrified Joey was, and her heart continued to break for her soul mate. Brushing her lips gently against Joey's, Charlie pulled back and slipped some strands of hair behind Joey's ear.

"You shouldn't be here," Joey warned lightly, as she started sobbing. "Hey, this is exactly where I should be," Charlie resolved, as she held tighter onto Joey. "Why are you here?" Joey whimpered, "Why's he here?" Charlie squeezed Joey's hand, "Baby, Morag called to tell us that my Dad had some kind of accident at the home. He's fine, but she had to make sure he's okay so she won't be able to make it here until tomorrow morning." Joey shook her head, then nodded slowly, "So that means that they want to keep me here until I start answering questions. Maybe I should just--"

"No," Charlie whispered, "You don't have to do or say anything until Morag tells you that you can. You're better off waiting for her to get here tomorrow morning. We're both better off, so I'm not letting you go anywhere. And you know what...I'm not going anywhere either. I'm not leaving you alone." Joey stared into Charlie's eyes, "You want to stay here...in here...with me? But why?" "You really need an answer to that one silly?" Charlie whispered.

Angelo suddenly cleared his throat, interrupting the girls. Charlie let go of Joey's hand, as she tightened her own into a fist, before she glanced over at him, a permanent glare etched on her face every time she looked at him, "What?" Angelo faced the pair from outside the cell, "It's my job to make sure you two don't discuss the investigation so...no more whispering...um please." Charlie rolled her eyes as she ordered, "Go sit down across the cell over there and keep out of our conversation." Angelo nodded quietly, embarrassed by being dismissed by Charlie without a lack of concern for him, as he took a few steps back and collapsed down against the wall. Sinking to the floor, he tried his hardest to contain his jealousy as he continued to watch the pair in front of him.

Charlie turned back to Joey, bringing her hand up to stroke Joey's cheek before raising it up to graze gently against the stitches on Joey's eyebrow. "Does that still hurt?" Charlie asked concerned. Joey nodded, as she continued sobbing. Charlie tried to wipe away the tears, "Jo I promise you everything will be okay. Don't cry baby." "I'm sorry," Joey apologised, "I just...God everything is such a mess right now. You shouldn't be here. You should be looking after Ruby with all this going on." Charlie leant forward, again bringing their lips together briefly, before leaning their foreheads together, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. I don't care what happens tonight...tomorrow...the day after that...I'm not letting you go. And...Ruby will understand. She has her friends to take care of her tonight. You're the one that needs me tonight."

Joey half-smiled softly, "You shouldn't be in this mess." "This isn't your fault...they would've brought me in for questioning, regardless of if you were here...I'd interview me too if I was the cop on this case. Guess it serves me right for...wishing he was dead," Charlie confessed regretfully. "Wishing he was dead and actually...it's different," Joey tried to make her understand. Charlie softly stroked her hand against Joey's cheek, "Let's not worry about that right now. We can't change what happened, or what'll happen tomorrow. So right now all I want to do is...curl up here as comfortable as we can...so I can do everything I can to...ignore that jerk over there so I can help you fall asleep."

Angelo's ears perked up at the mention of him, and gritted his teeth harshly, as he continued to convince himself Charlie was only trying to make a scene to avoid how she really felt about him...and how she would do again..._when 'guilty' Joey is out of the picture. _Joey finally gave in to Charlie's embrace, snuggling closer to her girlfriend, "I love you for doing this for me." "Well it's kinda 'cause I love you for being you," Charlie reminded her, "Do you think you can sleep tonight...without having any...?" "Nightmares?" Joey finished, "I don't know...I hope so but..."

"Don't think about what happened," Charlie insisted, "I know you still don't want to...tell me about them. I wish you would...because I just want to help you. But...I understand if you need more time. Just forget about everything that's happening and remember that I'm here with you. You're safe here with me." Joey tightened her grip around Charlie, placing her arm gently against Charlie's waist, "I know. Thank you. I don't deserve this." "Jo you deserve to be treated so much better than this but that arrogant Detective...God I want to kick his ass for doing this," Charlie grunted.

"Babe, he's just doing his job. Don't worry about him," Joey insisted, "You shouldn't be worrying about this either." "Trust you to tell me what I should be worrying about," Charlie smiled, "But you're right. You and I is all I'm worrying about now." Joey looked up into Charlie's eyes, "You don't have to. We're okay, I promise you. I know we've been through...a lot...these last few weeks, and we've kinda struggled...to keep us together. And that last night was the first time we...managed to...reconnect but..." "That doesn't matter. I told you I'd wait forever for you if I had to," Charlie reminded her sweetly, "We're together, and that'll never change. I love you." Charlie leant forwards, bringing their lips together, this time both girls accepted the kiss more passionately, as Joey's lips parted allowing Charlie entrance. Moaning loudly at the contact both girls refused to pull away, kissing fervently, their tongues entangled wildly.

"Umm excuse me," Angelo interrupted loudly. Continuing their kiss for another moment, they finally pulled out of the kiss, both girls were slightly breathless, when Charlie turned to him again, "There a problem Angelo?!" Angelo shook his head, "I don't think that's what Robertson expected when he allowed you two to spend the night in here together. So how 'bout you take the make-out session elsewhere? Maybe back home...tomorrow night when you're not sitting here in front of me?" "Or you stop interrupting us and we continue our make out session now?" Charlie smirked, "'Cause that works for us."

Charlie leant back towards Joey, bringing their lips together again, while she slipped her hand onto Joey's thigh, circling it teasingly. Joey's groan was swallowed by Charlie's mouth, as the older girl continued kissing her deeply. Joey felt the need to pull away, feeling like Charlie was doing nothing but trying to prove to Angelo the two of them are very much together. Charlie leant her body against Joey's softly, and Joey felt her doubts disappear as Angelo and the rest of the world seemingly disappeared. It was just her and Charlie, the way it should be. Charlie's hand stroked up Joey's thigh until she reached Joey's hand. Placing her hand on top of Joey's, Charlie began guiding their hands to the edge of her shirt. Lifting it up slightly, Joey slipped her hand under the material and raked her hand against Charlie's torso. Charlie moaned in pleasure.

"Alright, that's enough," Angelo demanded, as he wanted nothing more than to refuse to admit that..._Charlie has never acted like that when she was with me. Not in all the time we were together did she...look and sound...so satisfied. How is this possible? They're just kissing...they're not even close to...and yet...Charlie's closer to orgasm than she ever was when I made love to her. This isn't right...Charlie must be faking it...she never faked it with me...I'm sure of it. This is just another one of Charlie's acts...trying to hide behind what she really feels for me. Is this just some childish game she's playing...teasing me...making me step up and prove to her...that I'll love her no matter what...that I'll never give up on us. Well here's my first chance to prove it..._

Angelo stood up, and took a few steps forward until he took a light hold of the bars of the door, resting his forehead against the metal, "Why you doing this to me Charlie?" Pulling away reluctantly, Joey removed her hand from under Charlie's shirt. Charlie glanced at Joey, smiling gently, making sure she believed her, then she turned back to him, "Because one day you're going to have to accept that you and I are over. I'm sorry that I hurt you but...what we had was not and will never be strong enough to deny what I feel for Joey. She's my soul mate Angelo, and I love her." Joey nervously stared at Charlie, proud of Charlie's confidant confession.

"She's not good enough for you," Angelo whispered. "What?!" Charlie demanded as she relaxed her embrace with Joey, so she could stand up to face Angelo. "You heard me," Angelo retaliated, "Joey will never be good enough and she'll never be able to give you what you need." "And what is it that you think I need genius?" Charlie sneered. Angelo lifted his forehead, as Charlie took another step forwards so she was directly in front of him, and he couldn't avert her gaze, "Me. You told me the story of how you began to fall for her, and you said it yourself...you weren't 100% sure that you weren't just responding to her feelings for you. Having her love you makes you feel like you should love her back."

Charlie's eyes flared with anger, "That's not what I meant when I said that, and if you hadn't have been such a jerk when I was trying to explain my feelings for Joey to you back then I would've told you I was 99% sure what I felt was true love. Guess that other 1% dawdled around until she came back for me, and I knew I could win her back." Angelo stared down at Joey, "Still doesn't mean that she can give you what you want. Charlie you need someone who will do anything to protect you. You need...a guy that will make you feel secure and safe. A guy that can give you a future...kids...a family. A guy that can...make love to you...properly...not just some girl who can only offer you...pretend sex. The point is...Charlie Buckton needs a guy."

Charlie followed his gaze, staring deeply at Joey sitting there quietly. Joey continued to avert Charlie gaze as she sat there...in a panic. _Is he right? I can't provide with any of that...can I? I can't look at her...I can't bear to see the look on her face...the one that says 'he's right and that's why I cheated on you with Hugo.' The one that says...'I've just realized...I don't want to fight for us.' Holding hands, kissing lightly in public, even telling him before that I'm her soul mate...it doesn't mean anything...it doesn't mean...she's ready to stand up for what we have. It doesn't mean...she won't be able to tell him...she'll back out...and I'm gonna lose her. _Unable to stop facing the inevitable...Joey's eyes finally rested on Charlie.

Charlie's lips parted, forming a shy smile, "You're wrong. Joey gives me all that and more...except for the pretend sex because what we do together is very much the essence of love making. And it's the most thrilling experience I've ever enjoyed. Nobody else has ever made me feel that way...including you. I've never felt more loved and...complete then I do in Joey's arms." Joey sat there stunned. _I...wow... Did she really just say all that? Did she really...stand up for what she feels for me...and tell him that? She kinda did... Is it possible to love her even more for...finally accepting and embracing how she feels? God why do I still have to have this voice in the back of my head...telling me one day Charlie will wake up and see I'm not good enough for her? I trust her and love her completely...that has to be enough...it is enough...now that I heard her stand up for us. I'll never doubt her again. _

"That's not true," Angelo whispered, "I know you felt that with me." "No Angelo," Charlie replied turning back to him, "What I felt when I was with you...was nothing more...then a severe attack of not wanting to feel what scares me the most...loneliness. But honestly...I think I felt more lonely when I was with you rather than on my own." "I gave you everything, and you felt the same thing I did when we were...together. You felt loved and wanted when we made love to each other," Angelo softly argued. Charlie shook her head, disgusted with the memories of those times, she looked away from him, "I'm not telling you this to hurt your ego...but when we...you weren't the one I was thinking about. I was never thinking about you. I was thinking about the person who could make me feel complete...and how different...and awful it was to be with someone who wasn't her."

Joey blushed embarrassingly at what Charlie was insinuating. Angelo swallowed hard, "You don't have to lie to me just because...she's here. You don't really love her...anywhere near how much you love me." "You couldn't be more wrong," Charlie whispered assertively, "I love Joey, and I always will. Nobody...especially you...will ever change that. What'll it take for me to prove to you that Joey's the one I want to spend my life with? Do I have to stand here and repeatedly tell you I love her? Sit down, wrap my arms around her and kiss her passionately...or more...?"

Angelo slammed his hands against the bars of the door, before he stormed away from the pair. Rounding the corner he collapsed against the wall, hands held over his face. His bruised ego threatening to burst, he suddenly found tears streaking down his cheeks. Crying from losing the woman he loves..._to a woman who doesn't deserve her. How could this happen to me? Look at me...I'm crying over Charlie...this is so pathetic. I've tried winning her back and...this doesn't change anything...this doesn't mean I'm gonna stop winning her back. Joey's guilty as hell over this crime...I know she's involved somehow...and I'm gonna be the one to prove it. Then Charlie will be back where she belongs...in my arms._

Once Angelo walked away from the girls, Charlie turned and rushed back to Joey. Encasing the younger brunette in a hug immediately, Charlie then kissed her passionately. As their embrace lasted several minutes, both girls pulled away breathless. Charlie shifted her position, so she laid on the uncomfortable bed, and motioned for Joey to curl up against her. Joey didn't hesitate as she wrapped her body against Charlie's, slipped her arm over Charlie's waist, and leant her head against Charlie's chest. Listening to her heart beat. "That was...kinda wow," Joey smiled.

"Which part? The kiss? Or me telling Angelo off?" Charlie smirked. "Both," Joey decided, "I don't think I've ever seen you defending us like that." "Shoulda seen me when Robertson brought us up in my interview," Charlie remarked, "I meant what I said to Angelo. You're the one I want to be with." Joey entangled their hands, "You know I wasn't sure he was gonna give up. I thought for sure he was gonna keep fighting and pointing out that I'm not good enough for you." Charlie smiled slightly, "You know I wasn't joking when I insinuated that I'd sleep with you to show him just how in love with you I am. I really would go that far to get him away from us."

"Be interesting to see the look on his face," Joey replied intrigued, then giggling softly, "Although I have a feeling that would only keep him here longer to watch." Charlie stared down at her, "Was that a smile on your pretty face? Did I just get my sad and lonely girlfriend to smile?" Joey nodded, "Maybe a little." "Mission accomplished," Charlie realized, "Seriously there's nothing I wouldn't do to prove to you that you're the one I'm happy with. Even an...embarrassing YouTube moment." Joey raised her eyebrow, and Charlie let go of her hand to point up towards a camera in the corner of the cell.

"Ooh...yeah that...good thing that Angelo took off when he did...and you didn't have to prove to him that's how much you love me. That could've been very awkward for all your workmates to see, and I'm sure the whole town would know within a day," Joey blushed. "And after that day it'll be posted on YouTube for the world to see," Charlie chuckled, "Well at least it would've made for a...satisfying way of getting fired from work." Joey nodded silently, snuggling closer in Charlie's embrace.

"Hey you okay?" Charlie asked her concerned. "Yeah I'm just..." Joey bit her lip. Charlie kissed her on the forehead, "I promise you Jo everything will be okay. Don't worry about what's happening. We'll get through all this together. I'm glad Angelo's not here right now because...Jo you need to know...I didn't do this...I wasn't the one who killed Grant." "I know," Joey replied knowingly, "I know you well enough to know you're not capable of something like this. You don't need to tell me twice."

"Thank you," Charlie whispered, "Same goes for you too. I know you don't have anything to do with Grant's murder." Joey nodded slowly, "But how will we convince...Robertson and everyone else of this? It's bad isn't it? This situation...we're in?" Charlie stroked her hair softly, "I don't know. Robertson is the only one who doesn't believe us right now...besides Angelo I mean. It might take...a little time but they'll work it out. They'll find out who killed him and this will all be over. We'll still be together so everything will be okay."

"What if it doesn't turn out like that?" Joey asked worried. "There is no other way this can turn out, you just have to be positive. We didn't do anything wrong," Charlie insisted quietly. "Didn't we?" Joey asked in a hushed voice. Charlie lifted her hand, stroking it over the stitches on Joey's eyebrow, "This doesn't mean what they think it means. Don't worry about it. We'll work out what to tell them when we speak to Morag."

Joey nodded silently. Charlie leant forward, bringing their lips together. Lightly kissing for a minute they finally broke away and cuddled closer together. Charlie stared deep in Joey's scared brown eyes, "Go to sleep baby. I'm here with you and no one's gonna hurt you. Whatever happens in your nightmares...I won't let it happen again. I love you." "I love you too," Joey whispered, closing her eyes, begging sleep to claim her.

As Charlie watched over her, she heard Angelo shuffle back into the hallway, and sit back down opposite the cell so he could do his job and watch over the pair. Not even bothering to look at him, Charlie closed her eyes. Breathing in Joey's scent she slowly fell into a comfortable sleep, knowing that Joey was safe. _Please God let us get through all this together._


	34. Chapter 34

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks again for your reviews - glad you all liked Angelo getting what he deserves by seeing CJ's relationship first hand. He really is a bit of a chump and it's just so easy to write him that way - how the H&A writers can write him as anything else - a hero WTF! - is beyond me._

_Drowningnotwaving - Keep reading if you're intrigued to find out what the duo have done. As for Angelo getting the message...nope he's still a douche bag!_

_Movie249 - Hmm Angelo's part in all this? I wonder indeed..._

_Boo - Aww c'mon I love Robertson - bring him back H&A anyday in trade for Angelo. He's so interesting to write for and he certainly will be a pain for CJ_

_ - Keep reviewing!_

_Funkyshaz57 - Here to keep your addiction going!_

_SnappyD - Welcome to these reveiws - glad to see you away from !_

_Oniz197 - Keep reading to find out how far Angelo's willing to go...I'd say someone isn't gonna be too please with him..._

_JSCO81 - Aww protective Charlie is hot ain't she?_

_AJ-1978 - Angelo set-up might be coming your way soon - stick around..._

_Now let's see if the girl's reveal a few secrets about what's been happening the last couple weeks..._

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"No!!! Stop it, please God. Argh! Don't kill me! Charlie! CHARLIE!!!" Joey screamed in her sleep. Charlie woke immediately, hearing Joey's screams. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Charlie still felt Joey cuddled up next to her, but the younger woman was sweating and shaking violently. Charlie had gotten used to waking up in this fashion over the last few weeks, but it still brought several tears to her eyes to see her girlfriend in pain. She felt completely helpless to Joey, that there was nothing she could do to stop what Joey was going through.

Charlie wrapped her arm tighter around Joey's waist, then with her other hand, she stroked Joey's face gently. "Joey...baby it's okay I'm here. Jo please I won't let him hurt you. Babe wake up, you're safe now. It's over and you're here in my arms where you belong." Joey's eyes blinked open, and she snapped her head up as she tried to stop shaking, "Char...Charlie?" Charlie kissed Joey on the forehead, then leaning their foreheads together, Charlie felt the tears trickling down Joey's cheeks, "Yes Jo it's me. You're safe okay? He's never gonna hurt you again."

Joey squinted her eyes shut for a moment, and upon opening them again, she whispered, "I know. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you...again." Charlie stroked her hand through Joey's hair, "Don't you worry about me. The only thing I'm concerned about is you. Please Jo...let me in...tell me what's going through your mind every night. I want to help you." Joey breathed heavily, "I know...I can't Charlie...I'm sorry I just can't...not right now."

Charlie suddenly sighed knowingly, then looked across the cell outside to where Angelo was sitting silently, "You still here? Isn't there some other job you can do?" "This is my job," Angelo responded without a lack of concern for Joey's wellbeing. "Get lost Angelo," Charlie growled, "Let us have a moment alone." Angelo shook his head, "Can't do it Charlz. Making sure you two aren't alone is exactly my--" "Don't call me 'Charlz,'" Charlie gritted quietly, while continuing to hold onto Joey tightly comforting her, "This isn't about Grant's murder. I just want to make sure Joey feels safe." "Well you'll have to do that another time. I'm not letting the pair of you out of my sight while you're stuck in the cell," Angelo decided.

"Then it's a good thing they're about to be released so you can keep your eyes to yourself," Morag interrupted as she entered the hallway with the Detective, then looking down at Angelo and over to the girls, "Not quite the threesome I would've expected." Charlie let a small smile slip at Morag's sudden humour, knowing her step-mother loved every chance to get one-up on Angelo since the cop had murdered Martha's husband. Angelo glared at the woman hatefully, regretting his decision to agree to spending the night watching the woman he loved...so lovingly curl up in the arms of another woman...even when they were asleep...the small gestures they made with each other..._Why couldn't it be me lying there with Charlie in my arms?_

"Well don't just sit there Angelo, get out your keys and release them so I can have some time to talk with my clients alone," Morag ordered. Angelo glanced up at the Detective, silently asking permission. Detective Robert Robertson smiled calmly, "Well we can't leave them locked up like that all day so move it along Rosetta." Angelo shrugged, standing up he moved towards the cell and unlocked it. Charlie sat up with Joey still curled against her. Pulling herself off Charlie, Joey stood up, reaching out her hand to help Charlie up too. Still holding hands tightly, Charlie and Joey pushed the door open and exited the cell.

Several minutes later the girls were seated in the interview room with Morag. Detective Robert Robertson had given them a small amount of time for Morag to speak to her clients before beginning the interview. Morag glanced softly at the pair in front of her, noting Charlie slipping her hand on Joey's knee for support, "Did you girls sleep okay last night?" Both women shrugged quietly. Morag flipped through some paperwork, "Your Dad's fine by the way. Apparently he tripped over in his room, just bruised his arm a bit, but he's gotten it cleaned up and he'll be back to normal in a couple days. Ruby's also fine. I phoned her last night after I saw Ross to let her know, and also that she was coping okay after the death of her... I mentioned you two being here as well. Kind of assumed that you wouldn't leave Joey here alone, Charlie, so told Ruby you were both here for the night. After we've got this mess sorted I'll take you two to go see her at Irene's. She's very worried about all this. She didn't say it but I have my suspicions that she's blaming herself for all this happening."

"That's ridiculous," Charlie pointed out. "No it's not," Joey sighed, "She blames herself because she tracked him down...just like I blame myself for letting her do it." Charlie turned to face Joey, squeezing Joey's knee supportively, "Jo this is not your fault. How many times do I need to tell you that? I don't blame you for helping Ruby. We both know what Ruby's like, she would've done this with or without you. And...she did do this without you even though you told her not to go see him unless you were there to make sure she didn't get hurt. When you offered to help her you were doing the right thing by Ruby. If you had come to me and told me what she was up to...I would've gone off the rails at Ruby and she probably wouldn't ever speak to me again. There is nothing either of us could've done to stop her finding him."

"She's right you know," Morag agreed lightly, "Ruby's a Buckton. Stubbornness runs in the family gene." Charlie smiled, "Thanks Morag...I think." "We can't change the fact that Ruby did track Grant down or the events that happened afterwards. All we can do is clear up this mess and hope they find the real killer," Morag told them, "I take it that you two don't have a secure alibi for the other night." Charlie frowned, "Apparently telling them we were asleep in bed together isn't secure enough." "We'll see about that," Morag replied confidently, "Now why don't the pair of you go through with me the events over the past four or five weeks since I've been back in the City and Grant re-appeared in your life? And ah...Joey I think you need to tell me how you got that bruise on your head?"

Joey averted Morag's gaze, "Tripped and fell down the stairs at Aden's." "Jo," Charlie warned in a low whisper. "What? That's what happened. I'm a klutz and fell down the stairs, spent two days in hospital. After I got out, Charlie insisted I move back in with her and Leah so she could take care of me. That's all there is to it. It had nothing to do with Grant," Joey stated firmly. Morag stared at Charlie trying to decipher Charlie's reaction to Joey's story.

Before Morag could make her own judgment on the girls, they were interrupted by Detective Robert Robertson who stepped into the room unannounced, "So are we ready to get started ladies?" Morag glared at him, "I've had all of two minutes with my clients. What do you think?" Detective Robert Robertson smirked, "Well if your clients are innocent like they say that shouldn't matter. So let's get on with this. Apologies from Constable Watson but she decided not to join us here today. I assume your clients will be willing to answer all my questions this time...no excuses." Morag nodded as Detective Robert Robertson sat down next to her, and once again set up and recorded his message to commence the interview.

"Senior Constable Charlie Buckton and Ms. Josephine Collins are being re-interviewed in relation to the murder of Grant Bledcoe. Detective Robert Robertson and their lawyer Morag Bellingham are also present for the interview. Interview began at 9:30 am on Friday October 16th 2009."

"Well now ladies can you please explain to me again where you were Wednesday night?" Detective Robert Robertson questioned. Joey looked up at Charlie, feeling Charlie squeezing her knee, and she placed her hand on top of Charlie's gripping it softly, "Charlie came home from work, we made dinner, watched some TV, then went to bed...and we..." "It's okay Jo...I told him," Charlie whispered. "Right..." Joey blushed, "Well um...we slept together then fell asleep. Nothing out of the ordinary 'til the next morning when Charlie got called in to work early down to the beach where Grant's body was found."

"Going back further over the last few weeks, can you both tell me about your interactions with Grant Bledcoe?" Detective Robert Robertson questioned. "My ah...daughter Ruby tracked him down just over a month ago," Charlie began, "She'd been finding out details about him behind our backs until she went to go see him. She visited him and his family in the city posing as a babysitter but when she confronted him she accused him of his crimes. When Joey and I realized where she was we went after her, and bought her back home...we didn't know that he'd followed us back."

"Then over the next few weeks," Joey continued, "He continued to harass us. Grant came to town and stuck around after his wife kicked him out over the allegations Ruby made. He claimed that he wanted to get to know Ruby." "And what were your reactions to this?" Detective Robert Robertson asked intrigued. "I wanted him to stay the hell away from Ruby because I didn't want him doing the same thing to her that he did to me," Charlie admitted. Joey stared at Charlie, "I didn't want him hurting either of them."

Detective Robert Robertson sat back in his seat with his arms crossed, "I have witnesses from the Diner saying that three weeks ago you got into an altercation with Mr. Bledcoe and threatened to kill him Charlie, and that you Joey were there too. Can you tell me what led to that and what I'm supposed to think after you threatened to kill him and now three weeks later he'd dead?" "Just because I said that I wanted to kill him...doesn't mean that I actually meant it or that I'm capable of that," Charlie insisted. Joey squeezed her hand, "Yes I was there and I had to...pull Charlie out of the Diner to stop making a scene before he...started in on Charlie. She was just...we were both angry with him. Grant had been in town for a week or so...and he'd been spending time with Ruby."

"And what was he doing with Ruby?" Detective Robert Robertson demanded. Charlie shook her head, "Turning Ruby against me." Joey sighed, "Grant managed to talk to Ruby alone and insisted on telling his 'side' to the story." "Which was?" Detective Robert Robertson pushed. Charlie looked down at the floor, "That when he...that it wasn't rape when we...he basically told her I was just...a slut afraid of telling my father what I'd done...and Ruby believed him." "She didn't believe him...Charlz," Joey tried to comfort her, "She was just...confused. Grant was charming and more than anything...she didn't want to believe that's the way she was... You know Ruby trusts you...she just wanted to believe her father was a good guy. She didn't want to believe what he was capable of."

"So did you make good on your threat to kill Grant for ruining your relationship with you daughter?" Detective Robert Robertson accused. Morag looked over at the Detective, "My client has already stated that she didn't murder Mr. Bledcoe. Asking the question again won't result in a different answer." Detective Robert Robertson smirked, "Very well...what about you Ms. Collins? You know before I brought Morag in to see you this morning I was...watching the video from the camera in the cell...you ah...normally wake up that way?"

Joey squinted her eyes shut for a moment, trying to forget the images creeping into her mind like that, "It was nothing. It was...just a nightmare. I haven't had any nightmares for months." "Then why did Charlie tell me yesterday that this was a...common occurrence for you recently and one of the reasons she refused to leave you alone last night?" Detective Robert Robertson pointed out. Charlie gritted her teeth, "Sorry." Joey nodded and entangled her fingers with Charlie's showing her forgiveness, "Fine so I've been having nightmares the last few weeks. So what?"

Detective Robert Robertson leaned forwards, "So what's the reason for the nightmares and how'd you get your injuries? What are you trying to hide from me?" "I'm not trying to hide anything," Joey scowled, "I fell down some stairs a few weeks ago, knocked myself unconscious and got some bruises for my troubles. That's all." "Right...and though I don't claim to be the best lip reader in the world...I'm fairly certain you screamed out...what was it again? Oh yeah...'Don't kill me'...got an explanation for that one?" Detective Robert Robertson asked proudly.

Joey looked up at Charlie scared, "I...I don't know. I don't know why I said that. I don't know what my nightmares are about or why I'm having them. I can't answer that." "Ms. Bellingham," Detective Robert Robertson looked over at her, "Do you want to remind your client that lying in a police investigation is not simply frowned upon but will get her in a whole lot more trouble than she's already in?" Morag smiled at Joey supportively, "Joey just tell the Detective the truth." "I am telling the truth," Joey persisted, "I don't have any reasons to lie."

"Jo...please," Charlie begged, "Stop doing this." "I'm not doing anything Charlie. They're just nightmares, they don't mean a thing," Joey shrugged, "They don't mean anything to this investigation." Charlie squeezed her hand, "Joey stop protecting me...these nightmares do mean something and it's my fault you've been having them...it was my fault that you...got hurt." "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Detective Robert Robertson looked over at Morag. "Girls," Morag warned, "Whatever's going on...you're only making it worse for yourselves by lying about it. Joey I think you need to tell us how you really got hurt." Joey lifted up her free hand, scratching the wound above her eye, then looking away from Charlie, "Fine okay...I didn't fall down the stairs. I...Grant did this to me."

"What? Why didn't you report him?" Morag asked shocked. The girls looked at each other quietly. "That's a mighty damn good question Ms. Collins. If Grant is the one who hurt you like this, why are you still lying and claiming that you fell down some stairs?" Detective Robert Robertson asked rapidly. Charlie shook her head lightly, "'Cause she's protecting me." "Charlie don't!" Joey yelled. "I'm not letting you lie for me," Charlie told her, then turning to Morag and the Detective, "Three weeks ago Grant kidnapped and attacked Joey." "Again I'll ask Battleship's question: Why didn't you report him for this?" Detective Robert Robertson repeated.

Charlie looked away from the pair, glancing briefly at her girlfriend, "You can't protect me from what I did. We didn't report Grant for what he did...because he kidnapped Joey and beat her up...after I kidnapped him and forced him to confess to raping me."


	35. Chapter 35

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks again for your awesome reviews of the last chapter - I love hearing what you're thinking about this murder mystery CJ are caught up in._

_All I have to say is AuthorW - I write Angelo so well because HAA have made him into a believable moron and it's just so easy to channel that! Thanks HAA writers - you've done something good for once!_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Detective Robert Robertson stared at Charlie for a moment, tilting his head to the side, "Senior Constable are you admitting to a crime of kidnapping Mr. Bledcoe against his will?" Morag sat there equally bewildered, "Charlie tell us this is just some kind of...I mean there's no way that you could have done this." Charlie continued avoiding their gaze, but spoke up when she felt Joey entangle their hands tighter, "I did do this. I know it was wrong and we...I shouldn't have tried to hide it...but it happened and I can't take it back."

Detective Robert Robertson stroked his hand down his chin, "Well then you'd better tell me all the details about this kidnapping of Mr. Bledcoe, 'cause I can tell you right now Ms. Buckton...things are not falling in your favour right now. Dead or not...I'm still required to investigate these allegations and the affect they might have...caused you." Charlie bit her tongue and nodded, then trying to gain her own confidence to admit to her offense she tried to release Joey's hand, smiling quietly when Joey refused to let her disentangle their hands. "We're waiting Ms. Buckton," Detective Robert Robertson pushed, "And if you don't start talking soon, I assume Ms. Collins here will be able to testify against you." "I'm not doing that," Joey refused.

"Joey...you're not gonna have a choice," Morag advised. Joey screwed up her face in disgust. "It's okay Jo," Charlie whispered, "I got myself into this mess...I need to deal with the consequences." Detective Robert Robertson placed his hands on the desk in front of him, "Well then...if you're ready to answer some questions...can you tell me when this kidnapping occurred?" Charlie sighed, "Just over three weeks ago, last Wednesday of last month. It was the day after I...threatened Grant at the Diner."

"So your threats led to your decision to kidnap Mr. Bledcoe?" Detective Robert Robertson asked. "I don't think so, it was...more of a spur of the moment decision," Charlie confessed, "And--". "So no one else knew about your plan before hand...even though Ms. Collins here certainly ended up in Grant's grasp?" Detective Robert Robertson questioned. "I'm getting to that part," Charlie growled angrily for getting interrupted. Detective Robert Robertson held up his hands in defence, "Okay no more interruptions from me, just continue telling us about what happened that day."

Charlie took a deep breath, "I was furious at him when I threatened him at the Diner. I don't know what came over me, but I calmed down enough to realize that I...can't keep letting him control my life. I was angry at him for...trying to turn Ruby against me...spreading lies about what happened. The next day I went over to Noah's bar to visit Joey during our lunch breaks, and I saw Grant at the bar. I know he wasn't drinking alcohol but just seeing him in a bar...reminded me of when he...'cause he'd been drinking when he... So when Joey wasn't looking I went over to him and told him we needed to talk. I was intending to only talk to him about staying away from Ruby...maybe convince him to leave town and asked him to meet me later on to talk as I just wanted him as far away from Joey as possible.

I skipped out on lunch with Joey telling her I wasn't feeling too well and had plenty of work back at the station...sorry 'bout that Jo. When I got back to the station...I noticed Angelo fiddling with a new taser gun, showing one of the other constables how it works before he locked it in his drawer. I went into my office and...I started thinking that if Grant didn't agree to leave us alone...I had to make him...leave. I needed to do this for my family, including Joey. I couldn't just sit back and let him...destroy my life again. And before I knew it...I'd stolen Angelo's taser gun. I met Grant along the beach when I was driving over to meet him and asked him to get in my car so we could...go somewhere private to talk.

He did so and without thinking I didn't even give him a chance to say anything. All I wanted out of him was a confession for his crimes, so I stunned him with the taser until he fell unconscious in the passenger seat. There was nobody around to notice and see what I'd done. I took him to this abandoned cabin Angelo had mentioned searching through recently for his case. Nobody knew we were gone, and nobody was expecting me anywhere for hours since I'd told Watson I was taking the afternoon off. Then..."

Charlie paused to take a sip of water from the glass on the table, and felt Joey squeeze her hand, before continuing, "Then I lost control of everything I knew. I tied him up to a chair and when he woke up I told him all I wanted was for him to tell the truth that he raped me. I had a voice recorder and needed to tape his confession. I wasn't going to press charges...what's the point it'd been nearly seventeen years...not to mention anything he said would be invalidated by my actions. I just needed Ruby to know the truth. Joey never for one second doubted me but Ruby did...and I couldn't cope with that.

But Grant wouldn't give in that easily, he kept taunting me saying that I'll lose everything 'cause of this...Ruby, my job...Joey. He'd come to notice how important Joey was to me and threatened that he would take Joey away from me...so he could do to her what he'd done to me...so I lost it. Kept stunning him with the gun until he was unconscious again, and I sank to the floor sobbing for some time...while I took out this photo I had in my wallet and stared at it for like...hours. It was a photo of Joey, Ruby and me, taken when Joey and I were together the first time before she left. The three of us were so happy. I'd always kept it there...as a reminder of who was important to me...even when I thought Joey would never come back to me and I was with Angelo. I couldn't part with it...it was a memory from an amazing time in my life...didn't matter that it cut me up every time I stared at it after Joey left. I wouldn't let Angelo near it, nearly ripped his bloody head off once when he picked up my wallet to pay for a meal we'd had at the Diner just 'cause I said it was my shout...I didn't want him intruding on that memory..."

Detective Robert Robertson pursed his lips softly, "Back to your kidnapping of Mr. Bledcoe, thanks Senior Constable." Joey looked up at Charlie, "Well if I can interrupt...I guess at that point Ruby and I had realized something was wrong. Ruby had gone to speak to Charlie about...something...at work and when she was told that Charlie had gone home, then couldn't find her there she came to Noah's to see if I'd seen her. Charlie wasn't answering either of our calls, so since I'd just come to the end of my shift we decided to go back to my place. I guess I thought after everything Charlie was going through she needed me and figured maybe she'd be waiting for me to finish work at my place. When she wasn't there we started panicking and went round the entire town practically looking for her. It was getting really late and I...went down to the caravan park to check with Miles.

Grant had been staying there and I told Ruby to go to the station and double check again what time Charlie had left and if she'd said anything to her colleagues. Miles said he hadn't seen Charlie all day...and he hadn't seen Grant since early that morning. I got scared...I had this feeling in my gut that...Grant had done something to Charlie. So I called Ruby to tell her that they were both missing...figuring she could report it to Watson. But Ruby had just left the station after getting no information that might help us...except she overheard Angelo talking about some cabin in the woods up behind Martha's farm they'd investigated earlier that morning and that he wanted to go back the next day to search it again...but apparently as Charlie was leaving the station...she told Angelo not to waste his bloody time. I guess me and Ruby worked it out ourselves somehow that Charlie was there. We didn't know how...I mean at that point we assumed it was Grant that had...and why would Charlie tell him about the place. But it was enough for us to check it out...just not enough for us to call anyone to tell them where we were."

Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "And when you and the other Ms. Buckton came across the scene...what did you find?" Joey felt Charlie avert her gaze, "I found my girlfriend threatening Mr. Bledcoe with a stun gun." "And how did you react to that Ms. Collins? Were you scared? Terrified? Sickened by what your girlfriend was doing?" Detective Robert Robertson asked intently.

Joey waited a minute until Charlie finally looked back at her, "I was...concerned for her. I knew the pressure she'd been under since Ruby tracked down Grant because that was one thing she had opened up to me about completely. I also felt guilty...because I hadn't realized just how much that pressure had built up around her. It wasn't just Ruby questioning if Charlie was telling the truth, her friends were, she phoned her Dad about Grant being in town...he questioned her too, even the giant git of a douche bag Angelo who claims to love her didn't quite believe her and tried to make her see that maybe...she got things wrong and wanted to believe only what she wanted not what actually happened. Not that his opinion matters but I saw it still cut her up all these people accusing her of lying. I just wished that me supporting her completely was enough...guess it wasn't."

"I'm so sorry," Charlie whimpered tearfully. Joey disentangled their hands, long enough to wipe the tears from Charlie's cheek, before placing her hand back on top of Charlie's, "When we got there they were yelling at each other. Grant was threatening to take everything away from Charlie for doing this, and Charlie...struck him across the face ordering him to tell the truth about what happened. It took some effort but Ruby and I managed to drag Charlie away from him and took her outside where we tried to convince her to stop what she was doing.

And she started listening to us, and crying that she never wanted either of us to see that side to her...a side she didn't even knew existed. We calmed Charlie down enough to see what she was doing was wrong and she started to see she'd made a mess of things. But Grant kinda kept yelling at her saying he'd take us away from her and she'd lose everything if he pressed charges. Ruby wasn't coping well with what was happening and Charlie managed to pull us further away from him so he couldn't hear us. And..."

"And I started telling Ruby..." Charlie took over and continued, "I told her in as little detail as possible what he put me through. I was trying to convince Ruby that I was telling the truth about what he was like. He was the monster, not me. I just needed her to trust me...I needed her to stay out of his life. Kidnapping him was never about hurting him or justice...I just needed him to be honest...hoping for him to apologise or feel sorry for what he put me through was too much to ask. Then I dunno somewhere along the lines when I was trying to tell Ruby and Joey what he did to me...I mentioned something Grant had said to me when he was...he said I was 'crying like a sookie little kid.'

I realized then how my actions were affecting the two people that mean everything to me and that I needed to stop what I was doing. So we went back inside and I let him go, untied him and stood back with my girls while he sat there complaining about the pain he'd suffered from the stun gun, and he started crying...'til he said he couldn't believe he was 'crying like a sookie little kid.' We had him...he'd said enough for Ruby to have no doubt in her mind that I was telling the truth about him. And he knew we'd caught him out...so he confessed to everything he did to me. The voice recorder was still playing. But we all knew anything he confessed on there couldn't be used legally due to the way I'd gotten it. That didn't matter to me, I'd got what I needed so that Ruby would stay away from him.

So he left, and I was so relieved it was finally all over. I pulled Ruby into a hug, apologizing for what she'd seen me do. Then when Ruby seemed to be okay and told me she was sorry for ever doubting me, I let her go and embraced Joey, knowing I had...a lot more work to do with Jo to convince her that I'm not like Grant. The feeling of Joey safe in my arms...then the next thing I recall is Ruby screaming and everything went black for me. When slipping away, Grant must have pinched the stun gun because I remember this jolt of pain in my side. Grant had come back and knocked me out. The next thing I remember is Ruby yelling trying to wake me up, and eventually when I started to come 'round Ruby started yelling again...I didn't want to believe what she was saying...while Ruby had struggled to stop me collapsing to the ground as he hit me...Grant had taken off...and when Ruby turned back...Joey was nowhere to be found..."

***

_Next up as the mystery deepens - What did Grant do to Joey? And what was Charlie's reaction?_

_Has anyone solved the mystery yet?_


	36. Chapter 36

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks for your reveiws again - love to hear your thoughts - especially on where I might possibly be taking this murder mystery!_

_AuthorW - CJ's strength might just pull them through this mess together..._

_JSCO81 - I have a feeling you'll be griped for a while with what I have coming up..._

_Funkyshaz57 - No you're not thick at all. If I made it this obvious how this storyline would pan out at this point they'd be no point to keep writing lol! Don't expect answers anytime soon...but there could be a couple hints along the way..._

_AJ-1978 - I think this murder mystery has Cluedo beat - jk lol! _

_Oniz197 - No don't throw your computer! Then you can't keep up with updates and keeping more addicted lol! Thanks for the compliments - here's a botte of chill pills to get you through this chapter._

_Filibuster44 - How did you...way to spoil the ending Fili! That's just plain mean lol!_

_Til next time keep those suggestions on the murderer coming and look out for clues...they are there...hidden very deep within the story..._

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Detective Robert Robertson frowned sadly, "Well that's quite the tale. So do you want to explain to me what Grant did to you Ms. Collins?" Joey stared at him frightened, so Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey's shoulders, pulling her in close and kissing her forehead, then Charlie turned to the Detective, "All I recall is trying desperately to find her, but I was still shaken up by him attacking me with the stun gun and I kept nearly fainting again. Ruby wanted to take me to the hospital, but I refused to go anywhere until I knew Joey was safe. I couldn't cope knowing if I went to the hospital Joey would still be out there all alone with...him. All I could think about what finding her and taking her home so I could apologise for taking actions into my own hand and kidnapping him. It's my fault...if I hadn't...Grant wouldn't have taken her. I think it was about half hour after he took her that we found Joey in the bush...alone...battered and bruised and it looked like Grant had..."

Joey and Charlie both burst into a small flood of tears. Detective Robert Robertson interrupted them, whispering lightly, "We need to know what Grant did to you Joey. Did he rape you?" Joey's breathing increased rapidly, as Charlie leant their foreheads together, "Please Jo...you need to tell us...I've been too afraid to ask you this question since I found you 'cause I couldn't bare it if he...please tell me he didn't do that to you."

"He didn't," Joey finally answered croakily, "He...um tried but...he didn't. I couldn't fight him off, but I think he got really scared right before he...and he backed away. I think he realized if he did it they'd be no way he'd get away with it this time." Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief, wishing that she'd had the courage to ask Joey right after it happened but being too afraid of the state Joey could go into if she had to relive the memory of what Grant had done. Joey continued, "So after he dragged me away from the cabin and tried to...he hit me over the head a couple times and kicked me in the side before I fell unconscious. Then all I recall is waking up when you and Ruby were dragging me to your car and you helped place me in the back seat. I remember hearing your argument with Ruby on the way to the hospital. I distinctly remember you saying to Ruby that you needed to tell everyone what you'd done, and Ruby refusing to let you. I guess she didn't want to lose you huh?"

"And what happened next?" Detective Robert Robertson pushed. Joey shrugged, "I guess the next thing I remember is waking up in hospital the following night. I'd been unconscious for nearly a day, and I woke up pretty dazed and confused about how I got there. Charlie was sleeping next to my bed, and she woke up shortly when Rachel came to check on me and found me awake. Rachel started talking about my accident falling down the stairs...so I guess Ruby won that argument. My memory was hazy but I knew that wasn't what happened.

Charlie told me later that night what had really happened while we were alone, and that they had lied to Rachel as my injuries seemed consistent with a fall...Aden was happy to cover even though he didn't know why. If Rachel didn't believe us...she didn't let on. As Charlie informed me of everything I got my own memories back of what Grant did when he took me away from Charlie. I ah...I then lied to Charlie about getting my memories back...I told her I didn't remember anything. But over the last couple weeks with Grant gone and my nightmares becoming apparent...I opened up and told her about how he bashed me."

Morag frowned sadly after hearing what Joey had being through, but while she was still shocked and unsure on how to react to Charlie's confession, she was afraid of what this could do to her step-daughters career and life. Detective Robert Robertson spent a minute writing down some notes, while the girls both stared on impatiently, but then tensed as he finally looked back up at them, his expression not giving anything away, "So Ms. Collins...you lied to Charlie about getting your memories back...why? Needed to wait until you were sure Mr. Bledcoe had left town...afraid that your girlfriend would make a repeat performance to avenge your attack?"

"What?! No of course not," Joey claimed, "It wasn't like that at all. I knew Charlie would never do that kind of thing again. She doesn't have it in her...look she's been beating herself up about what she did this whole time. Even though she was pushed into taking some kind of action, Charlie knows it was a mistake. I just...wanted to forget it ever happened. I just...needed to be strong enough to deal with this on my own." "If that's your story," Detective Robert Robertson commented, "Because the way I see it...if you Ms. Buckton were...willing to kidnap and torture Mr. Bledcoe just because he wouldn't leave your daughter alone...what are you capable of if you...assumed he had raped your girlfriend? Is that why you couldn't bring yourself to ask her if that's what happened? Terrified that confirmation of that would send you into a murderous rampage?"

"You can't assume that's how she would've felt," Morag interrupted, "But Charlie...you need to answer his questions..." Charlie shook her head in disgust, "It didn't send me into a murderous rampage! I didn't kill him! And before you even think for one second of asking Joey if Grant attacking her sent her into a rampage...it didn't. We're innocent. Maybe I'm guilty for the actions I took against him but we're innocent of the murder. I was too afraid of asking Joey if Grant had indeed raped her because...I'd lose her. Not in a...her-going-off-and-killing-him-way...I'd lose her because I know she couldn't deal with going through all that again after Robbo...nobody could ever get through that kind of pain twice.

So I didn't push...if that's what happened I didn't want her to get her memories back. I wanted her to forget it ever happened so I wouldn't lose her. Maybe that was selfish of me...I asked Joey to move back in with me once she got out of hospital so I could take care of her...so I could protect her and make her see that my actions that night...I could never do that to her. I knew Joey was...well I thought Joey was slowly getting her memories back through her nightmares...but it wasn't until she opened up to me the other day about him bashing her that I hoped...I was wrong about him raping her. None of this means I'd be capable of hurting him again. So when he turned back up in the Bay three days ago, I couldn't go near him...because maybe I was afraid of what I might do if he pushed me again."

"And what happened to the stun gun? Take it home with you for safe keeping," Detective Robert Robertson suddenly enquired. Charlie shook her head, "The morning after the kidnapping, while Joey was unconscious at the hospital...I snuck back to the station to place it back where I found it. Angelo caught me sneaking it into his desk drawer. He questioned what I was doing with it, and I told him to keep his mouth shut...unless he wanted me to tell all our colleagues exactly how awful I felt being with him and how I'd be happy for anyone of them to shoot me in the head if I ever thought about going back there with him. He was embarrassed but kept insisting that what we had was real between us. Told him to rack off and keep quiet about the stun gun. He didn't need to be threatened more than once. What can I say about Angelo covering for me? Sometimes it's handy to have a total git in love with you and willing to do anything for you...might as well use it to my advantage at some point."

"Well I'd better have a quick word to his superior about that," Detective Robert Robertson smiled briefly, "Now going back a little...you mentioned Grant returned to town three days before his murder, but you refused to see him. Did you have any contact with him while he was here?" Both girls nodded sadly, before Joey spoke up, "The day he died. Leah and Angelo had both spotted him in the Diner the day he returned and they came to us to inform us. Angelo wanted to...I dunno be 'the man' or whatever and order Grant to leave town. I wouldn't agree to it, but after two days of Charlie being so distraught and not letting Ruby or I out of her sight for a second...Charlie agreed to let Angelo talk to Grant."

Charlie took a deep breath before continuing, "As it turns out Angelo got a little 'push-comes-to-shove' with Grant and he turned up at the station to report him. The other constables disregarded it and didn't do anything about the report. I was at the station on shift trying to avoid the racket outside my office while I tried to sort myself several days off work. It took a lot of convincing for Joey to make me leave her at home with Rubes and go back to work. Eventually I couldn't ignore what was going on in the main office and I bumped into Grant as I walked out of my office. I tried to shake off this bad feeling I had hanging over me. He made snide comments about the kidnapping without actually giving away any details of what I'd done so Watson was very confused. Eventually he realized for once...the whole station was supporting Angelo...of all people and his report wouldn't go anywhere so he left. Last time I ever saw him alive."

Detective Robert Robertson shifted slightly, "And what about you Ms. Collins? When was the last time that you saw Mr. Bledcoe...alive that is?" "After the whole Angelo thing and Grant leaving the station, Charlie called and we thought that was finally the end of it, that he was gone for good. So Charlie finally relented again and before she got home from work I walked Ruby back to Irene's. On the way back to the house...I came across him at the beach. I refused to talk to him and continued walking. There were quite a few people down at the beach so I wasn't worried about him doing anything dangerous. He wasn't there for long.

Just made some more of his usual threats against Charlie and Ruby. I told him I wouldn't let him anywhere near them and there were so many people out there that would protect us from him. That Ruby would never believe him, Charlie and I would never forgive him, so there was nothing in this town for him. He insisted he'd find a way to get back into Ruby's good books since he charmed his way into them the first time. Then he started rambling hysterically about stealing Charlie from me, telling me he'd get her back and put her through so much more pain than she caused him. I told him he was crazy, that I'd never let that happen and then I walked away from him. He didn't follow. I never saw him again."

"Well now," Detective Robert Robertson grunted, "I think we've done enough talking this morning. You've answered all the questions I have for now. But I'm without doubt that they'll be more questions for the both of you. I'll be in touch with Battleship here to arrange any further interviews. I've still got other people I'd like to question so we'll see how that pans out." "What does this mean for us? And for...my job?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Detective Robert Robertson sat back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head confidently, "Well I'll expect both of you to stay in town while this investigation is in progress. As for your job here...I think it's safe to say that you are most certainly going to be suspended without pay pending assessment on your actions of Mr. Bledcoe. While you might have been driven to them, your actions were reckless and dangerous and you could've killed the man. These are not the actions of a police officer. But that's not the worst part...you two still fit the profile and capability and more than anything you both have more motives than most for wanting Mr. Bledcoe dead. Whether or not it was an act done separately or together...I guess we'll find out soon enough. If I had to make a choice right now...congratulations Ms. Buckton...I'm sure you'll be pleased to know after this morning's admittance...you've just bumped yourself up to my #1 suspect for the murder of Mr. Bledcoe."


	37. Chapter 37

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks again for your support guys!_

_Movie249 - A compliment from you...who would've thought. I think I'll be framing that compliment 'cause they don't come around every day do they? :P Keep that Inspector's Hat on - you're gonna need it. In fact I'll now supply Inspector's Hat's with this chapter for everyone who wants one! See I do appreciate your ideas!_

_JSCO81 - The mess certainly isn't over..._

_Boo - Well since you offered sugar I offer you a slice of CJ-ness in this chapter. Just a few quiet moments but they'll be a little more CJ-ness in the next chapter so look forward to it. Don't worry, the CJ-ness won't be over run by the entire investigation...well maybe just a little but there's always more CJ-ness around the corner_

_AJ-1978 - I love the way you think! Now you've gone and spoilt the ending. Yes every member of the SB community stabbed Grant once so it was everyone's fault. But do they get off...or will SB be deserted as eveyone's in jail?_

_Funkyshaz57 - Ruby huh? Well you never know - it could be anyone and I'm not ruling out anyone yet. Now go swap that thinking cap for a stylish new Inspector's Hat and keep searching for those...very hard to find clues :P_

_AuthorW & Oniz197 - Thanks again both of you for your great comments!_

_Fili - Give you a clue? That would make it too easy when the fun...and annoyance...is in the mystery of trying to work it out. The clues are most certainly not set out directly in front of you but their hidden deep within this whole storyline...just be patient (even though you hate it) it'll be worth it in the end...I think :P_

_ENjoy reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Ruby jumped up as soon as she heard the knock on Irene's front door. Swinging the door open she didn't hesitate to launch herself into Charlie's arms for a brief moment before untangling herself from Charlie's surprised grip and stepping back to allow Charlie, Joey and Morag entrance into Irene's house. The moment Joey stepped through the door, Ruby then launched herself around her too. Joey wrapped her arms around the younger girl, "Hey don't worry so much. Everything's okay." Pulling out of the hug, Ruby immediately turned to Morag, "Is it okay?"

Morag hung her head sadly, and Ruby looked back over as Charlie stepped up beside Joey, placing her arms around the girls' shoulders and kissing her on the top of her head. Ruby turned back to Morag, who finally responded, "Not now, but it will be, I promise." Ruby spun around again to face her mother and her girlfriend, a worried expression etched all over her face. Charlie squeezed Joey tightly then looked down at her daughter, "We're gonna get through all this together."

A minute later, Charlie and Joey were curled up on Irene's couch comfortably while Morag was in the kitchen making them all some coffee and Ruby was helping her. "Hey you okay?" Charlie whispered bringing her hand up lightly stroking Joey's eyebrow. Joey looked at her, uncertainty written on her face, "You mean about just getting my stitches out or...all the other stuff?" Charlie stared at her concerned, "You know what I mean babe." Joey shrugged looking away, "I'll be right. How 'bout you?"

"It's pretty upsetting but I know we'll get through all this together," Charlie answered. Joey's lips broke into the smallest of smiles, "I know you're upset...but I also saw you smile for the first time since all this mess began...when Ruby hugged you." "You noticed huh?" Charlie blushed. Joey took hold of Charlie's hand, "Hey don't be embarrassed or feel that it's wrong to be smiling. I know things have gotten a little better with Ruby since you agreed to let her move in here when she told you she wasn't ready to come back home with me but they've still been pretty strained between you two. Today seeing her leap into your arms...I haven't seen that kind of thing almost since I moved back here to the Bay. You're happy."

Charlie nodded, "I am happy. I've got you with me and Ruby's...maybe accepting me as her mother. The other stuff going on kinda pales in comparison. And you're right...letting her move in here with Irene was the right call. I'm glad you convinced me to let her." Joey slipped some strands of Charlie's hair behind her ear, "Well I guess after my little...hospital visit and you refused to let me recover anywhere else besides your place we didn't have much of a choice. Brett being back in town didn't help matters, he didn't care too much for wanting to take care of me so Ruby and I couldn't stay with him any longer. We needed somewhere to live. But you know Ruby offered to look after me too." "She did?" Charlie whispered.

"Yeah at the hospital, she decided she wanted to take care of me. Take me back to mine and Brett's place, ignore Brett, and spend several weeks helping me recover," Joey told Charlie, "She wasn't sure where...you and I stood after the whole kidnapping Grant thing. Wanted to make sure I'd be okay. I told her it was the nicest thing for her to want to take care of me but you'd just talked me into moving back to Leah's so you could help me recover. Besides I also told her I'd pretty much need full-time care for at least the first week...which once again thank you for doing that for me...and there wasn't a flying chance in hell I'd let her skip out on school for several weeks just for me."

Charlie bit her lip, as it threatened to break into a smile, "You're gonna make a good step-mum one day." Joey swatted her hand lightly against Charlie's arm, "Hey! What have I said about the whole 'step-mum' stuff?" Charlie finally released her lip, and burst into a small chuckle, "Sorry babe, doesn't matter about the lack of age difference between you two...you're gonna be her step-mum one day. I know we'll make it through this and make it to that stage one day. And about me taking care of you...it's the least I could do. I don't just mean that I'm responsible, I also mean it 'cause you took care of me after my accident and now it was my turn to make sure you recovered."

"You are not responsible for what he did to me, I don't blame you for a single second," Joey insisted, "I love you too much to do that." "I love you too. We're gonna get through all this together Jo," Charlie decided. Taking a quick moment, Charlie leant forwards capturing Joey's lips with her own. The kiss deepened slowly as both girls refused to lose the contact, each silently fearing that because of this investigation one day soon...they just might be torn apart.

"Ah hello parental figure about to re-enter the room," Ruby warned as she walked back into the living room with two cups of coffee, while Morag then followed her out with several cups of her own. Charlie and Joey broke off their kiss, as the other pair sat down on the seats next to the couch, placing their drinks on the coffee table. Ruby smiled, "'Bout time...um...daughter figure also here in the room who doesn't want to see any of that mushiness love that her...mother's involved in." Charlie smiled quietly, _she said daughter...mother...I think I can get used to that. _Then turning to Joey she stared deeply into the younger girls eyes, a small grimace forming on both their lips.

"Hey what are those frowns for? I saw that," Ruby remarked. Charlie shook her head slowly, "Doesn't matter Rubes." "Yes it does," Ruby disagreed, "Wait you're not...you're not both thinking that you need to savour your time together because you could be torn apart?" Charlie pressed her forehead against Joey's, "We need to Rubes...we don't know how this will all end." "Morag say something and tell them they won't be torn apart by all this," Ruby begged. "I wish I could Ruby," Morag replied sadly, "But Charlie and Joey are in quite a bit of trouble...the Detective has already named Charlie his #1 suspect."

"What? Why? They can't be torn apart like this...it's not fair...and they won't cope," Ruby yelled out. "Ruby please," Joey pleaded, "You know we'll do anything to keep that from happening...but we need to face the realities...maybe we're not gonna get through this together." "What? Don't say that Joey! You will get through this. I can't lose you...either of you. I need you two...and Dad and Morag...I need you all to take care of me," Ruby shouted, "Why have you two already given up?"

"We haven't Ruby," Charlie promised, "But we don't know what's gonna happen...and we just need to prepare for what could happen. Don't worry...you're not gonna lose your family." "Okay," Ruby whispered, "So is anyone gonna tell me why things are looking bad for the pair of you?" As Charlie and Joey breathed deeply, returning to stare at each other before they sighed and Joey leant her head against Charlie's cheek, Morag started to answer Ruby's question, "As I told you last night when I phoned, Charlie and Joey are both being investigated for Grant's murder. Unfortunately for them the Detective, Robert Robertson, believes they both have enough motives for the murder."

"Wait the guy's name is seriously Robert Robertson...? Okay...so not the point of the conversion," Ruby blushed, "Besides you two don't have the motive for murder." Charlie frowned, "At one point or another we both...or at least I did...we wanted him out of our lives." "'Out of your lives' doesn't equate to murder, Charlie," Ruby insisted. "Well it does to this Detective Ruby," Charlie realized. "But don't you both have alibi's?" Ruby questioned confused. "Not stable ones Ruby," Joey admitted, "Just that we were together and fell asleep that night at around 11 pm...before Grant was murdered."

"How is that not good enough? You were both together?" Ruby asked shocked, "I know you were." Charlie shrugged, "Guess 'cause we could both be such deep sleepers that we wouldn't have noticed the other leave...or that maybe we were in this together and we both...killed him." "That's ridiculous!" Ruby screeched, "Neither of you are capable of a thing like this and I know you wouldn't do this to each other...you couldn't leave each other...no matter what Grant put you through." "We know that Rubes," Charlie nodded, "But it's not just the...lack of alibi...we had to tell the Detective...about what I did...I had to tell them I kidnapped Grant."

Ruby shook her head, "You promised we'd keep that between ourselves." Morag took a sip of her coffee, "Well it's a good thing that they did finally tell the truth. Things could be a lot worse if they kept lying. And I'm sorry but there was no way the Detective wasn't gonna question the injuries Joey has sustained." "So that's why they think you killed him...'cause you kidnapped him?" Ruby replied sadly. Charlie nodded, "It's one of the reasons." "Great...as if that night wasn't bad enough for all of us...now it's coming back to haunt us," Ruby sighed. "I'm so sorry," Charlie whimpered.

"It was not your fault," Joey reminded her, "You made a mistake...but none of what's happening is your fault. I don't blame you for any of this. Believe me." "I do. I just...nothing ever goes our way does it?" Charlie groaned frustrated. Joey kissed the top of her head, "It will...one day soon I promise. Just because we're both been accused of this...we'll get through this. I promise you." "I hope you're right," Charlie whispered.

Ruby watched their interaction, touched by their complete devotion to one another no matter the odds, "So what happens now?" Charlie and Joey both looked over at Morag, who took their lead and spoke up, "Well Robertson said he still has other people to interview but I haven't been told who that would be. After that happens I guess we'll see if anyone else comes forward or if Robertson finds the real culprit." "So we just...sit back and see what happens?" Ruby groaned. "For now...I guess that's all we can do," Charlie decided, before exhaling loudly, "And as it turns out...I'll be doing a lot of sitting back for the time being...I got put on suspension from work for my actions against Grant, Ruby."

"That sucks," Ruby complained, "I know how much you love your job. You'll get it back soon, they can't keep one of their best officers down for long." "Thanks Ruby," Charlie replied softly. Ruby bit her lip, then looked at Morag, "Am I gonna be questioned by the Detective?" Charlie closed her eyes for a moment, hating the thought of her daughter been put in that situation, still blaming herself for acting recklessly and kidnapping Grant. Morag nodded her head, "Yes I suspect they will interview you Ruby. But don't worry I'll be there in the interview with you, make sure that Detective doesn't...completely lose the plot and start accusing you as well. I wouldn't put anything past that man."

Charlie smiled at Ruby, "Don't you worry about the interview. You'll be fine, he probably just wants your take on the kidnapping. It doesn't mean you'll be accused of anything." "Yeah I know," Ruby said quietly, "Thanks Morag." Joey shifted comfortably against Charlie, "Ruby if you need Charlie or me to go with you, just say the word...we'll be there in a heartbeat." Ruby smiled lightly, "Thanks Jo. But I think I'll be right with Morag supporting me. So...who else do you think could be interviewed about all this?"

"Well Robertson told me that he's already interviewed Angelo about it all," Charlie told them. Morag smiled at the thought of that, "Did Robertson give any clues on whether or not Angelo could be guilty?" "No he didn't sorry," Charlie answered, then squeezing Joey's hand, "But ah...Angelo did say some stuff...about you and me...which I'll talk to you about later okay?" Joey frowned, "You can't tell me now?" Charlie stroked her thumb against Joey's palm, "It's nothing serious...just Angelo being...Angelo. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." "Okay if that's what you say," Joey agreed.

Taking her attention from the couple back to Ruby, Morag answered Ruby's original question, "People closest to Charlie and Joey are likely to be investigated. The girls and Angelo are obviously his first suspects, but it's very likely that you'll be called in Ruby, and then possibly, Aden, Leah, Xavier...even your father Charlie is not out of the question." "Xavier," Ruby whispered too quietly for the others to hear. Charlie's body tensed, "Why would they interview Dad? That's ridiculous! He's in a care home nearly two hours away." "Yes well...if I know Robertson like I think I do...he doesn't care about how ruthless he'll be to get to the truth about who murdered Grant," Morag admitted.

"Um...sorry to interrupt," Ruby apologised, "But I kinda...forgot that I was supposed to meet up with Xavier at Noah's and I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now. Will you be okay without me?" "Certainly," Charlie replied positively, "You go see Xavier. I know you two have being having some problems since this whole...mess started. Might take some time but you'll work it out if that's what's meant to happen." "Speaking from experience huh Charlz?" Ruby smiled. "As a matter of fact I am," Charlie giggled as she lightly pecked Joey on the cheek.

Morag stood up with her coffee cup in her hand, "Well then Ruby why don't you run along to Xavier, and you two girls scamper home and spend some time together...not worrying about the investigation? I'll stay back and clean up these coffee mugs, then show myself out. Might go see Alfred and see if they've got a caravan free for me to stay in. Much closer than going to Yabbie Creek to stay at the Sands." "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us Morag?" Charlie asked, "I mean...ah Ruby's room is kinda free...at the moment." Ruby looked on saddened, knowing Charlie wanted her to move home, but nodded at Morag that it would be fine.

"Thanks for the offer girls, but I think with everything going on...the two of you don't need more people crowding the house," Morag pointed out, then as Charlie looked like she was gonna disagree, Morag continued, "Girls I'll be fine at the Caravan Park. Besides I'm sure this mess will be cleared up in a matter of days so go on now...all of you get going." All three women nodded silently and stood up, making their way to the front door and leaving Morag as she entered the kitchen with the coffee mugs.

Ten minutes later Ruby walked into Noah's, surprised to see Xavier was actually sitting at one of the booth's with Annie and Jai, knowing that she hadn't planned on meeting him at all, but thought it would be good to track him down so they could talk. "Xavier...hey," Ruby greeted lightly as she approached the table. "Oh hey Rubes," Xavier replied, equally hesitant. While they had been hanging out the last week, Xavier was saddened that Ruby seemed very distant and had barely spoken to her boyfriend – _Am I still even her boyfriend? _They had spent some time together the other night and while he thought they were making some progress back together...Ruby refused to open up to him about what she'd been through...and now he wasn't so sure she wanted to be with him. He wanted to know about what she'd went throughover the last few weeks since she moved in with Joey. He knew the basics...everyone did, downside of living in a small community. He knew Grant had made a reappearance in her life, and then when Joey moved back with Charlie, Ruby needed somewhere to stay..._she choose Geoff!_...and now with Grant's death..._things haven't been easy for us. _Xavier prayed that Ruby would open up to him instead of withdrawing further.

Ruby turned to Annie and Jai, "I'm sorry guys but do you mind...um I need to speak to Xavier privately." "It's fine," Annie replied, then standing up, led Jai out of the Surf Club down to the beach. Ruby took their seat in the booth opposite Xavier. "How are you?" Xavier asked lightly, sipping on his juice. Ruby forced a smile, "Not good Xav. Things took a major turn for the worst yesterday." Xavier took hold of Ruby's hand, "You mean with your d...Grant's death? I'm sorr--" "Don't ever say you're sorry about his death. I'm not. I'm glad he's out of our lives," Ruby announced harshly, then softened, "I didn't mean that was the worst thing yesterday Xav. Charlie and Joey are being investigated for the murder...and the Detective thinks either or both are responsible."

Xavier squeezed Ruby's hands, "Sorry Rubes. I know how close you are to them and don't want to lose them." Ruby nodded, "Things are still strained between me and Charlie but I can't lose her. Joey's been such a support to me over the last few months, I don't know what I'd do without either of them." "They'll be right Rubes. I mean they didn't do this so there's nothing for them to worry about," Xavier comforted. "Yeah but they don't have a good enough alibi...they were alone together the night Grant was killed," Ruby revealed, "And that's kinda why I'm here...I need your help."

"Anything," Xavier promised. "We both know that Charlie and Joey aren't capable of killing Grant, but this Detective seems set on splitting them apart. We can't let that happen 'cause it'll destroy Charlie," Ruby told him miserably. "So what do you need my help with?" Xavier asked. Ruby sighed heavily, "Well that night we hung out at Irene's watching DVD's until I decided to walk you back to your place 'cause I needed a walk." "Yeah, I remember, it was just two nights ago Ruby," Xavier remarked confused. "Xav I spoke to Morag...we're both gonna be questioned by the Detective 'cause I guess either I killed him out of revenge for what he did to Charlie or you were protecting me from him," Ruby admitted, "But Charlie and Joey are in a way bigger predicament than us...so we need to help them. I want us to both tell the Detective that on the way back to your place we stopped off at Charlie's as I needed to get...I dunno...something from her and we saw both her and Joey asleep together. We need to lie and make sure they have a secure alibi so I don't lose them."


	38. Chapter 38

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Howdy all! Thanks again for your reviews!_

_Amelia Louisa - So...who do you think it is? C'mon you can't announce you've solved the case and not let me know your opinion on whodunit! Ooh...and sorry were there clues in the last chapter...hmm I don't remember any clues...or is this reverse psychology where you're trying to get me to spill the beans? You keep that evidence prepared...and we'll see how this pans out..._

_AJ-1978 - Aww did you get around to re-reading this fic or at least the murder mystery parts? Did it help or are you still confused about what's happening?_

_Fili - Yeah that was pretty bad lying Ruby/Xavier did during the H&A storyline but I don't think they'll be much better here sorry - find out next chapter!_

_And on with the chapter - with a little less investigation drama and a little more CJ lovin'!_

_Review and let me know what you think!_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Charlie and Joey walked back to their place along the beach, wading their feet in the cool water, while holding hands. "How you coping?" Charlie finally broke the silence. "Just glad to be getting home and sleeping in a proper bed tonight, our bed," Joey smiled lightly. "I'm sorry that Robertson was such an ass yesterday and forced you to stay there," Charlie apologised. "Charlz this is not your fault. It was my choice to not answer any of his questions, and stay there. But thanks again for spending the night even though you didn't have to," Joey whispered. "Anytime," Charlie promised, "And don't worry. Morag might not have been completely confidant but she'll help us through this, and we'll be free to live our lives."

"I sure hope so," Joey replied. "Robertson's wrong and so is Angelo, we're not gonna get split up by all this. I won't let that happen," Charlie promised. Joey nodded quietly. "So what do you want to do today? 'Cause as much as it sucks that I won't be going back to work for a while, and you're still taking some time off from working at Noah's, the upside is that both of us get to spend some time together," Charlie pointed out happily trying to get Joey out of her mood. Joey looked up at her and smiled, "I'm happy we'll get to spend some time together. I don't think we've ever really had that since we got back together. Everything's kinda got in the way, so I'm glad we might have at least maybe a few days to spend alone. Just wish we could...I dunno take off to the City and really spend the time alone."

"Well you know what...once this is all over and we're free, I'm gonna take some more time off work and I'll make good on your offer for us to take off to the City for a little while," Charlie decided, "So...you didn't answer my question." "'Bout what I want to do for the rest of the day," Joey remembered, "I guess I'd just like to get home, curl up in bed with you for a few hours and forget that the last few weeks ever happened." Charlie squeezed her hand, "Don't suppose we could squeeze in a nice relaxing bath together before we curl up and fall asleep?" "I think we can manage that," Joey smirked.

"Great! Then how 'bout we quicken up the pace and..." Charlie trailed off as she spotted Angelo walking along the beach up ahead. Joey followed Charlie's gaze, "Everything okay?" Charlie bit her lip, "Okay don't hate me but I need to have a quick...yelling match with Angelo. Do you mind maybe going on ahead and starting that bath and I'll meet you at home soon?" Joey looked on slightly concerned, "Is this about whatever you need to tell me about him?" Charlie screwed up her face and nodded, "I'll tell you at home, promise. I just need a word with...him first. Are you okay with this?" "I trust you," Joey decided. "You better," Charlie grinned, before turning and pulling Joey into a quick embrace and brushing their lips together.

As Joey walked up towards the park and back to Charlie's, Charlie gritted her teeth and walked up behind Angelo, "Oi! Angelo!" Angelo turned around at the sound of Charlie's voice, ignoring the tone of Charlie's voice, he smiled happily, "Hey Charlie! Everything go okay this morning?" When Charlie reached him, she shoved him on the shoulder, pushing him back a little, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Angelo stood his ground, rubbing his shoulder where Charlie had smacked him, "What's up Charlie? What do you think I've done wrong now?"

"Don't act smug with me!" Charlie accused, "Robertson told me what you said in your interview." Angelo looked away from her, "Geez whatever happened to privacy? Look you're mad I get it. But I was just been honest when I said that we were perfect together and we will be agai--" Charlie shoved him backwards again, "You told him we were 'perfect' together?! What are you – out of your mind?" Angelo shrugged, "You can't keep denying it." "The hell I can't – there's nothing to deny 'cause 'perfect' is not a word that will ever describe us!" Charlie yelled, "And I was talking about the fact that you insisted to Robertson that Joey killed Grant!"

"Oh...that," Angelo said sheepishly. "Yes that! Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Charlie shouted. "C'mon Charlie...I was just telling Robertson what I think when he asked who I thought murdered Grant," Angelo admitted, "How come you didn't...bring this up last night?" "Oh yeah, bring it up with Joey right there that you think she killed Grant? I'm not that stupid unlike you," Charlie smirked. Angelo bit his lip, "Look I'm sorry but...I think I'm right about this. I'm a cop and I'm just coming at this...accusation like one."

"What makes you think for a second that Joey could ever do this? She's not you!" Charlie stated angrily. Angelo swallowed hard, "I didn't mean it like that. I just...look you have to admit...it's a possibility." "No it is not," Charlie insisted, "Like I said...Joey's not you...she's not a killer like you." "Don't say that," Angelo begged, "If Joey truly loves you like you say she does...what wouldn't she do to keep you?" "You're an unbelievable jerk you know that! Stay away from me...and if you go near Joey I swear to God..." Charlie ordered. "C'mon Charlie, don't be like this," Angelo pleaded, "You're acting so defensive like...you're doing everything you can not to believe me...because...you really do think I'm right about this. Joey killed Grant to stop him coming between you."

Lashing out Charlie smacked Angelo across the side of his head, "Don't you ever accuse her of something like this. Just because she loves me, doesn't mean that she could ever do this. And if I find out that you've been telling anyone else of this...insane logic of yours...don't come near me again!" Charlie turned around to leave, but Angelo grabbed her by the arm pulling her back, "You can't leave like this."

Charlie yanked her arm out of his grip, "Don't touch me like that again! You stay the hell away from me! I don't want anything to do with you again Angelo! Leave Joey and I alone, and keep you're accusations to yourself or you'll regret it!" With that, Charlie turned on her heels, and stalked away from him as fast as she could. Angelo stared out at the ocean, wondering when things went wrong between him and Charlie..._oh yeah...right about the time Joey sailed back into town...and things will be right again...when I make sure that Joey's driven out of town in a cop car on her way to jail. I'm not giving up on you Charlie. I'll do what I have to, to protect you._

Charlie walked back to her place, still pissed off at Angelo's continuing accusations against Joey, and upset at Joey's possible reaction if Angelo doesn't withdraw his claims. Entering the house by the back door through the kitchen, she was surprised to find Joey standing at the fridge grabbing out some drinks. As Joey closed the door, and placed the drinks on the counter, Charlie snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, and kissing her neck lightly, "Hey, girlfriend. What happened to that bath you were supposed to be filling for us?" Joey smirked, pulling Charlie's arms tighter around herself, "Sorry, change of plan."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Charlie responded, kissing her lips against Joey's neck and shoulder. Before Joey could reply, Charlie pulled her around in their embrace, pressing them both against the counter, kissing Joey desperately. Joey responded equally as passionately for a moment before pulling back, "Hey what's up with you?" Charlie shrugged, "Nothing...just missed you...and I'm thinking you were right about skipping the bath...and going straight to bed." Leaning forwards again, Charlie brought their lips together, deepening the kiss quickly. "Uh...Charlz..." Joey whimpered between breaths, "We can't 'cause...um...Leah's home."

On cue, Leah walked into the kitchen, spotting her housemates making out against the counter, "God I'm...sorry girls." Charlie and Joey immediately broke their embrace, staring down at their feet blushing. "Sorry about that. We were just..." Joey stumbled, "Um actually...I don't know what that was about." Charlie blushed deeper. "There's no need to apologise, this is your house too remember. Everything okay girls?" Leah asked concerned. Joey shook her head slowly, still gripping onto Charlie's waist, "Not really. That ah...Detective guy kinda has it in for us. I guess we're just...a little scared about him trying to tear us apart."

"That's understandable," Leah commented, as she sat down at the kitchen table, "You know I just came from the Diner and saw the Detective, Robertson, there at lunch time. He's...kind of a charmer and so sure of himself huh?" Charlie snorted softly, "Not to us." Joey reached up, gripping Charlie's hand as she pulled Charlie next to her, so they were standing side by side, "We told each other that we'd get through this. Don't worry about what he thinks of us." Charlie nodded, then looked over at Leah, "So...you think he's charming?"

Suddenly Leah was the one blushing, "Don't be...insane. I...meant that he...was trying too hard to be charming. He's too...eccentric for me and he's...accusing my two favourite roommates of murder so he loses points for that. Nope, not charming enough." Charlie and Joey both looked at each other, and said at the same time, "Rightttt!" Leah blushed deeper, "So anyway...Joey told me about the interviews you've had, Charlie, not the specific details, just that Robertson's on a serious vendetta against you and that you've been suspended from work. I'm sorry."

Charlie shrugged, "I don't think I want to be at the station now anyways, not with Robertson there constantly watching me. He's got some more people to interview so he'll probably get back to his...'vendetta' in a day or two. It at least gives Joey and I a few days together to...um relax and ah...pretend none of this is happening. These accusations have made us...totally value our time together. Jo...do you maybe want to get started on that...um now?" Joey looked up at Charlie a little hesitant at what had overcome her girlfriend. Leah rolled her eyes knowingly, "Well go on you crazy couple, go enjoy your time together while the rest of the world continues. I gotta get back to the Diner anyway but uh...just remember...VJ will be home from school just after three."

Joey stood there blushing again, but was surprised when Charlie silently dragged her out of the kitchen by her hand. Joey could barely keep up the pace as Charlie rushed them through the living room to her bedroom. Their bedroom now, as Charlie had insisted on calling it the second Joey moved back in. Joey's surprise grew as Charlie swung open their bedroom door, and turning around to Joey, Charlie pressed their bodies together against the door as it closed.

Bringing their lips together immediately, Charlie ran one of her hands through Joey's hair, while the other dangled against Joey's hip as she continued pressing her body against Joey's. Joey moaned at the sensations running through her body, but breaking their lips apart, she begged Charlie, "What's going on with you?" "Nothing," Charlie answered, continuing her kissing actions against Joey's neck, before bringing her face up level with Joey's so she could stare in her eyes, "Except taking advantage of the time we have alone. This isn't about the investigation, I'm always gonna ravish you when we're alone."

Charlie then pressed their lips together again, slipping her tongue into Joey's mouth, she began caressing the younger girl's tongue passionately. Joey continued groaning happily, and could barely contain her excitement when Charlie swiftly slipped her hand up Joey's shirt. Not wasting anytime, Charlie brought her hand up to Joey's breast, cupping it gently in the bra, before gliding her hand inside the material. Gently stroking Joey's nipple, Charlie felt it harden, and let out a small moan of her own.

Pulling back to let it escape, Charlie noticed Joey standing there blushing slightly. Charlie began rocking their hips together, as her lips began kissing Joey's neck and shoulder again. Joey reached up behind Charlie, softly pulling Charlie towards her, and felt Charlie bury her face against her skin. Joey's moans grew louder as Charlie squeezed and tortured her breast, but she became very quiet when she heard something. Small cries of sadness. Joey suddenly became acutely aware that her shoulder felt wet, as she realized Charlie had buried her head against her body and started crying.

Joey pulled Charlie back, her heart breaking as she stared deep into her girlfriends' tear-filled eyes. Without a word needed, Joey reached up and took Charlie's hand out from underneath her shirt and led Charlie to their bed. Joey allowed Charlie to lie down first, then cuddled up to her. Lying slightly above Charlie, Joey stared down at her girlfriend, watching as Charlie tried to avert her gaze as her tears continued to streak down her cheeks.

"So...this is what 'nothing wrong' looks like?" Joey whispered lightly. "I'm sorry," Charlie sobbed. "Babe it's fine," Joey comforted, "I just wanna know what's going on with you." "I'm just feeling really...pissed off and confused," Charlie admitted, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Does this have anything to do with your run in with Angelo?" Joey asked. Charlie reached up her hand, stroking Joey's cheek lightly, then pulling the younger girl down so they were cuddled up against each other, and Joey rested her head against Charlie's chest, "I found out from Robertson...even though he shouldn't have told me...in Angelo's interview...Angelo told Robertson he thought you were the murderer...and he's trying everything he can to get Robertson to believe him."

"Oh..." Joey sighed. Charlie tilted her head so she could look up at her curiously, "'Oh'? I tell you Angelo's trying to split us up by doing this and that's all you can say?" "Well what else am I supposed to say?" Joey shrugged, "Not like it's anything new from him."

Charlie raised her eyebrow, "Okay trying to split us up by winning me back and accusing you of murder are two completely different things." Joey held onto Charlie tighter, "Yeah I know...I just...what's the point of letting this bother us? Angelo's not gonna change his mind." "He's a jerk Joey and I won't let him say this stuff about you," Charlie insisted. "Is that what you told him down at the beach?" Joey asked. Charlie nodded, "Yeah I kind of accosted him about it. I just hate what he's doing Jo. He's trying to convince Robertson that you killed Grant, just so he can break us apart. That's not right Jo. How can you be so calm about this?"

Joey sighed, "'Cause it's not gonna work. Robertson's not stupid enough to fall for Angelo's accusations, not to mention he's got no proof to back up the claim. Did you ever think Angelo's just doing this to throw suspicion off himself?" Charlie cocked her head to the side, "Robertson said a similar thing to me. Do you also think Angelo's the one who murdered Grant?" "Well there's gotta be a reason why Robertson interviewed him, Senior Constable," Joey pointed out, "And I doubt it's just 'cause he's killed before. Robertson must be convinced that Angelo had opportunity and motive. Angelo might just be digging himself into a bigger hole."

"Let's hope your right. I mean Robertson did say that he does have suspicions about Angelo's accusations, and that he feels Angelo's...urgh feelings for me might have clouded his judgment. Guess it's a good thing that Robertson suspended me, maybe I'm losing my touch on my job. You seem to be better at realizing that Robertson might be onto Angelo for all this," Charlie said quietly, brushing aside another tear before it rolled down her cheek. "This is why you're upset isn't it?" Joey realized, "Could you end up losing your job after...everything?" Charlie reached out for Joey's hand, entangling it with her own, "Yes. And I'd deserve it. But there's two things I'm certain about in this life. The second is that I'm good at my job. I don't want to lose it."

"You won't," Joey reassured her, "Don't beat yourself up about what you did when you kidnapped Grant. It might've been wrong to most people, but I know that he pushed you to that action. You won't lose everything you've worked so hard for. We can't change what happened and we can't change Angelo's mind about me. Whatever happens...happens." "I know I just..." Charlie started sobbing again, "I'm so scared Jo. I'm scared that Robertson was serious when he said I'm the number one suspect. It's not just my job on the line here, I could lose everything."

"You need to stop thinking about all that," Joey ordered, "Ruby's probably going to be interviewed later this afternoon or tomorrow morning and she's gonna need you after that. Plus Robertson mentioned going and interviewing your Dad at the home. The hell with Robertson saying we can't leave town, I'm sure Morag can swing it so we can be there for him. Maybe not for the interview but you can at least spend some time with him afterwards. Your Dad needs you too."

Charlie reached up stroking Joey's cheek, "You know what...with everything going on...I kinda feel like right now...I don't care about what everyone needs from me. I just need...what I need for a moment. You." Charlie pulled Joey closer towards her, while leaning down, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. Joey pulled back breathless, "Wow! That was...Charlie are you--?" Charlie pulled Joey on top of her, "Yes I am sure. You're the only thing in my life right now that's going right. I need to be with you." Joey leant down pressing their lips together firmly, "Open your eyes Charlie, there's so much more going right for you than me. But no matter what happens during this investigation...you'll be okay. You'll get through this, I promise you that much."

Charlie ran her hands through Joey's hair, before placing them against Joey's hips, "I hope more than anything that you're right. Now do you mind if we just...shut out the world for an afternoon...so we can be together?" Joey smirked lustfully, "It's impossible to turn you down when you offer that." Charlie brought their lips together once again, her hands snaking their way to the edge of Joey's shirt, grazing her fingers against Joey's warm skin. Joey pulled back again, staring deep into Charlie's eyes, "Charlie...about what you said before...what's the first thing you're sure about in this life?" Charlie smiled contently, "That you're the one for me."

Without another word needed to be spoken, both girls embraced each other passionately – shutting out the world for an afternoon.


	39. Chapter 39

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks for all your support and reviews!_

_JSCO81 - CJ being together is the one part of this mystery that makes sense - and also I kinda love the interruptions as I'm sure you all do!_

_AJ-1978 - Enjoy re-reading it when you get a chance but don't be surprised if you can't spot any obvious clues. OMG what makes you think it's Joey? All I'll say is don't make any firm decisions on your suspect just yet...there's plenty more of this mystery to come..._

_Charliefan - CJ will always belong together and yes I do wish Angelo would curl up and die but he does come in handy with this fic... :P_

_AuthorW - Oh Angelo will never give up on our Charlie! He'll be an annoying pain in the ass for a while to come but it just makes him that much easier to write for :P_

_Oniz197 - CJ do need a lil more lovin' don't they? But we're back to the mystery to see what happened during Ruby's interview..._

_Don't forget to show your support and review at the end of this chapter to tell me what you think - it's great to know what you think of my take on this murder mystery!_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Later that afternoon, Charlie and Joey were curled up on the couch together, trying to relax calmly after several hours of love-making. VJ had arrived home from school, and the girls had played card games with him for a little while before Joey started getting tired again. VJ went off to his room to do his homework, and Charlie pulled Joey onto the couch with her. As Joey began drifting off to sleep, Charlie laid next to her, thinking about how much she needed her girlfriend in her life, and how bad things could've turned out without her.

As Charlie herself began falling asleep, she was suddenly surprised when Ruby strolled into the room, with Morag following her. "Ruby would you please just tell me the truth?" Morag demanded. Ruby stopped and turned around, "I did tell the truth." Their intrusion woke Joey from her slumber, and Charlie stared down at her apologetically. Joey blinked the sleep from her eyes, as Charlie sat up and looked at Morag and Ruby, "Guys do you mind?"

Morag and Ruby stared down at Joey as she sat up against Charlie sleepily. "Sorry Jo," Ruby apologised. Joey shrugged, "It's fine...I think I was starting to have my...nightmare again anyway. So you're timing wasn't all bad." Charlie placed her hand on Joey's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "What's going on Morag? How come you're both here?" Charlie asked. Ruby sighed and slumped onto the chair next to the couch. Joey shifted so she was seated comfortably on Charlie's lap, and Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's waist lovingly, as they indicated for Morag to sit down next to them.

Morag did so and turned to Ruby, "We're here because I think someone...you two...might want to knock some sense into young Ruby here." Ruby rolled her eyes, "I don't need sense knocked into me. I told you I was telling you the truth." "Telling the truth about what?" Charlie asked confused, "Would one of you explain to Joey and I what's going on?" Ruby chewed on her lip nervously. Morag turned and looked at the couple, "I took young Ruby with me this afternoon to see Robertson." "And how did it go? Don't tell me he started accusing Ruby as well?" Charlie demanded.

"Well he has every right too after that interview," Morag told them. "What does she mean by that Ruby?" Joey asked the younger girl concerned. Ruby looked away from them, fiddling with her nails. Morag sighed and answered for her, "Although she refused to tell us or change her story I believe young Ruby lied to the Detective." "What?!" Charlie yelled outraged, "Ruby, why would you lie about anything?" "I didn't lie," Ruby insisted, "I was asked to tell the truth about the night that Grant was murdered and I did."

Charlie and Joey looked over at Morag questioningly. Morag sighed lightly, "Ruby was of course asked where she was the other night and she told the Detective that she and Xavier spent time together at Irene's watching DVD's until Ruby walked Xavier back to Martha's place." "And then she walked back home alone and had the opportunity to...'cause she was alone," Charlie assumed. "I wish it was just that simple," Morag informed them, "Ruby claimed that she and Xavier stopped by here that night on the way to his place."

Charlie frowned slightly and looked over at Ruby, "You came here that night?" Before Morag could continue Ruby replied, "Yes we came over to see you. Look there was a party that I wanted to go to the next night with all our classmates and...I needed some new shoes...so I came over to ask if I could borrow some money from you." "You needed a new pair of shoes? Ruby you have like a dozen pairs already, not to mention that we've barely spent more than a few minutes with each other since...Joey came back to live with me. Why would you choose that moment to come over to borrow money? Is this what Morag meant when she said you lied to Robertson?" Charlie asked calmly.

"Says the girl who has several dozen pairs of shoes in her closet," Ruby tried to deflect, "Look I just wanted to look good at the party and impress...Xavier. But I'd realized I'd run out of money...and my pay cheque wouldn't clear for another couple days...and you're still my guardian Charlie, I wasn't gonna ask Irene for the money." "It's fine Rubes," Charlie said soothingly, "You know you can always come to me if you need...anything...wait pay cheque? You have a job?"

Ruby nodded hesitantly, "Yeah...down at the fish market...Geoff helped me get it. It's not a big deal and before you say anything it's not gonna affect my studies." "Ruby, if you're having money trouble...I want you to come home," Charlie begged. Ruby looked away, "I can't Charlz...it's still too soon." "Ok...if you're sure that's what you want...wait you work at the fish market...as in the one just a few hundred metres away from where Grant was...?" Charlie realized sadly, "So you came over to ask for some money...but I didn't see you. Did you change your mind?"

"Now we're getting to the lying part," Morag whispered to the couple. Ruby glared at her step moth..._step-grandmother_, "Why do you think I was lying?" "I think it's a little coincidental what you're saying," Morag told her. "Guys...seriously...would you tell us what's going on?" Charlie insisted. Joey squeezed Charlie's hand to comfort her.

Ruby ran her tongue over her lip, "Well when Xavier and I didn't find you two hanging out in the living room, I looked around for your handbag, hoping you'd left it out here. I wasn't just gonna pinch the money, I was gonna leave a note. Couldn't find your bag so thought it'd be worth at least checking if you or Jo were awake so we knocked on your bedroom door. We didn't get an answer but walked in anyway. I just saw that you two were asleep and as I saw your handbag across the room, I went to quietly go get it, but ah...Xavier kinda bumped into your bedside table, and nearly knocked your clock off it. He caught it before it smashed on the floor and woke you both up. I realized how embarrassed you'd both be if you woke up with Xavier in your room...while it escaped my notice when we walked in...Xavier kinda saw that you two...were kinda...naked under the sheets. We didn't see anything I swear, the sheets were covering both of you...trust me I'd have scratched out my eyes if I did. So I pulled Xavier out of the room and we left, I was gonna come back the next day and ask for the money."

Charlie and Joey looked at each other blushing, then Charlie glanced back at Ruby, "I see...and what time did you tell Robertson that you and Xavier...umm saw us?" "Just before midnight," Ruby answered, "We remembered 'cause we saw it on the clock when Xavier knocked it over. And yes I know it was a school night but..." Joey and Charlie looked at each other uncertainty etched on their faces. "And has Robertson interviewed Xavier yet?" Joey asked Morag. Morag nodded, "Yes Xavier was interviewed directly after Ruby. We stuck around afterwards to see if he was okay."

"Hey, Charlz," Joey suddenly perked up, "Do you think you and Morag can make us all some coffee?" Charlie looked at her curiously, "Sure but you know it doesn't take two people to make – Oww." Joey smiled playfully to hide the fact she'd elbowed Charlie purposely in the ribs, and instead played it off as an accident, "Sorry Charlie didn't notice you're ribs were there. So you, Morag, coffee, sound good?" Charlie pouted, rubbing her side, "I guess." Joey jumped off Charlie's lap immediately, allowing Charlie to stand up before sitting down again. Morag raised her eyebrow at Joey's movement, but stood up and followed Charlie to the kitchen leaving Joey and Ruby alone to talk.

Morag grabbed four mugs from the cupboard as Charlie filled the kettle and turned it on. Morag shifted slightly, "So...I'm actually glad that we've got a moment to talk. I think if I told you this in front of Ruby it would only upset her." Charlie nodded, "You believe Ruby's story isn't the truth...and she's just trying to...force another alibi for Joey and I by saying they saw us together...right around the time Grant was murdered?" "I'm sorry Charlie, but her story does seem like a bit of a coincidence," Morag admitted.

"I was so hoping you weren't gonna say that," Charlie shook her head, "I knew as soon as she started saying it that it wasn't the truth. Do you know what Xavier told Robertson?" Morag sat down at the table, "Xavier backed up Ruby's story 100%. Hugo was out on a dive, so Martha went in with him. I spoke to Martha afterwards and she confirmed that Xavier told Robertson that the pair of them saw you that night together." "Great, that's just what we need," Charlie sighed, "Ruby lying to try and save Joey and me from Robertson's accusations. I know why she's trying to do it but... Do you think Robertson believes her?"

"Robertson can be hard to read," Morag admitted, "But he spent a few bit of time questioning all the details of Ruby's...visit here that night. Ruby stuck to her guns the whole way through that her story was the truth and that her and Xavier spotted you and Joey...sleeping in bed together. She seemed pretty insistent about it, and told Robertson that you were both sprawled across the bed on opposite sides away from each other. Do you recall if that could be true? It's a small detail but if Xavier's saying the same thing..."

Charlie bit her lip, "Yeah that would be true. With Joey's nightmares she's being waking up at night screaming and...reacting violently. She's kicked and punched me several times...I've got the bruises to prove it. So Joey's...being a little distant with the...you know...letting me cuddle up to her when we're asleep. She insists on sleeping with a bit of distance between us so she doesn't keep hurting me...it was either that or she'd sleep on the couch. I'm surprised she let me hold her the other night in the cell or even this afternoon on the couch. But Ruby knows this, I've mentioned it before when Ruby asked about how I've been coping with Joey's nightmares." "So Ruby could've easily assumed the situation was the same and included it when she told Robertson about her and Xavier...seeing you that night?" Morag realized.

"I should talk to Ruby about all this," Charlie said sadly, "How bad could this be for Ruby if Robertson proves she's lying before she admits to it?" "I sense that Robertson will just be happy to have you two back on his suspects list without this alibi," Morag confessed, "I think Ruby will get a slap on the wrist for impeding the investigation but she's better off going back in there with Xavier and telling him the truth." "There's something else bothering you about all this isn't there?" Charlie realized. Morag scratched her forehead gently, "I'm afraid that Robertson might...twig to the fact that maybe this alibi Ruby's making up...isn't just for you and Joey."

Charlie frowned, scared, "You think Ruby needs her own alibi?" "Or perhaps Xavier...or maybe both together," Morag admitted, "Look I'm not saying..." "Ruby's not capable of this, and neither is Xavier. They're not strong enough...physically to take on Grant. I could barely..." Charlie insisted.

"Well sadly I have to agree with Robertson," Morag told Charlie nervously, "Given the situation anyone could've surprised Grant. All it would've taken was one stab wound and he'd be defenceless. And I don't want you to get angry at me for suggesting this but I'm just using it as an example...even Joey could've overpowered him. A bruise to the head and several fractured ribs isn't enough to keep her from overpowering him if the attack was a surprise. I'm just saying...Ruby and Xavier both _could've_ done this...they were both together or lying about that as well and you heard Ruby...she just recently got a job down at the fish markets...and now they are using this alibi to their own advantage. Robertson wouldn't have interviewed them if he didn't think they were capable of the murder. He wouldn't be interviewing anyone if he didn't think they could have committed this crime. Everyone he's interviewing had the ability and motive."

Charlie ran her hands through her hair, "How am I supposed to get the truth out of Ruby?" "Make her understand...that if Robertson finds out...they'll be even more reason to suspect you and Joey...because it'll appear as if you coerced Ruby into lying as Joey and you do need a more secure alibi," Morag answered. Charlie sighed frustrated.


	40. Chapter 40

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks again for your support and reviews guys!_

_JSCO81 - RJ chat coming up for ya!_

_AuthorW - Ruby certainly will never learn_

_Fili - Lil more Morag for you in this chapter - she certainly is a legend!_

_Bethers85 - Welcome to the Grant murder mystery - my way! So Angelo huh? Sorry not giving away any clues on if your on the right track_

_So is everyone still trying to solve the mystery or have you long since given up lol!?_

**Chapter Forty**

While Charlie and Morag were in the kitchen deciding how to get Ruby to tell the truth about her alibi, Joey was still sitting in the living room with the girl in question. Joey patted the couch next to her, "Hey Rubes, come sit here for a sec." Ruby happily bounded over and sat next to Joey, immediately curling up against the older girl, "How's the ribs?" "Healing fine and the bruise on my head seems to be disappearing," Joey answered. "That's too bad, I know Charlie thought the scar was totally sexy," Ruby teased. Joey laughed, "Well then I'm sure she'll be happy to know it'll probably scar permanently and I'll always have this awful looking dent across my eyebrow." "It ain't that bad," Ruby grinned, "It toughens you up and when you decide to go back and work on one of those big ol' trawlers, none of the guys will wanta mess with you."

Joey smiled, placing her arm around Ruby's shoulder supportively, her tone now serious, "Rubes...you weren't telling the truth were you?" Ruby scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous Jo, why would I lie?" Joey stoked her hand through Ruby's tangled hair lightly, "Because Charlie still feels like the only family you have without your Dad being around and you don't want to lose her." Ruby's smile faltered, "You're wrong...you're family too remember. You're like the cool big sister slash responsible step-mother."

Joey sighed, "Rubes, we're not angry at you. We understand why you're doing this, but it's not gonna help the situation." "I'm not lying Jo, I know you and Charlie were here that night and couldn't possibly have killed him," Ruby insisted. "Then why didn't you tell us about seeing us that night when we came over this morning and you were worried about our lack of alibi?" Joey pointed out lightly. "Well 'cause..." Ruby stumbled, "Morag was there and I didn't want to...embarrass you both by saying that Xavier and I saw you sleeping in bed together. I am sorry about that...I shouldn't have just let Xavier wonder through the house and...your room."

"Rubes," Joey replied tensely, "We both know this isn't the truth...you've got your lying face on."  
"I don't have a lying face," Ruby screeched, then as Joey continued staring at her intensely, "Damn it Jo...I've known you all of six, seven months...and you've already twigged this is my lying face...took Charlie several years to catch that one." Joey continued comforting the younger girl, "Charlie and I appreciate what you are trying to do for us...but lying to Robertson and bringing Xavier into this mess like this...it's not the way to go about it. Robertson will find out the truth and then we'll all be in a tonne of more trouble."

"I don't want to lose you two," Ruby sobbed, clinging to Joey. "You're not going to," Joey promised, "Charlie is always gonna be there for you. She needs you too you know. So what do you say I come with you and we go down to the station and tell Robertson the truth, that you didn't see Charlie or I that night?" "I don't know if I can do that Jo," Ruby whimpered, "I'm too scared that Robertson will continue to try and split you and Charlie up...or take one of you away from me."

"Things will go a lot worse if he finds proof himself that you're not telling the truth," Joey told her sadly. "But if he doesn't find proof at least I can keep you both safe," Ruby insisted. "That's sweet Ruby, but you know a guy like Robertson...if he wants to believe Charlie and I still fit the suspects list...he'll make sure we do, alibi or no alibi," Joey replied, "Rubes...can I ask you something? Without this alibi of being here that night...is it at all possible...that you and Xavier don't have a proper alibi yourselves?"

Ruby buried her head against Joey's shoulder, "We do have a proper alibi together...this one about being here that night...it's just less embarrassing then the truth." "What's more embarrassing than telling the Detective you saw your own mother and me in bed together naked under the sheets?" Joey asked, giggling lightly. Ruby looked up at her, her eyes large with worry, "I slept with Xavier again." "Ah huh...I see," Joey responded. "Please don't tell Charlie," Ruby begged, "And don't get all responsible-step-mother on me okay? I know what you're gonna say...Xavier and I are too young and shouldn't be doing that...but it's not like we haven't before."

"Ruby is everything okay between you and Xavier?" Joey asked concerned. Ruby chewed her lip, "I don't know. We walked back to his place and I was saying good-night...everyone at his place had gone to bed so he asked me in. I thought he just wanted to make out when he invited me into his room..." "Ruby he didn't pressure you at all did he?" Joey questioned worriedly. "No of course not, he's not like that," Ruby told her calmly, "Okay maybe I wasn't exactly in the mood but Xavier's been good to me...things have been a bit strained since I've developed a close friendship with Geoff...and we haven't being together since our first time...and we all know that ended with my family walking in on us. I guess I was kinda curious if the second time would be as...nice as the first...and it was...it was just different." "Different how?" Joey whispered.

Ruby fiddled nervously, "Okay feel free to just tell me to mind my own business...'cause I know if Charlie found out she'd probably kill me for even asking you and I just don't feel comfortable asking Charlie's advice about this...being my mum and all..." "You can ask me or talk to me about anything Rubes, you know that," Joey reassured. Ruby nodded, "Okay...you've been with other girls besides Charlie right?" "Oh...ah...well umm...yeah I have," Joey answered honestly. "So how did you know Charlie was the one for you? I mean was it that different...you know being with her...compared to all your other girlfriends? Is Charlie that good in bed...oh God forget I asked that last question...I don't want to know the answer to that," Ruby groaned, burying her head back against Joey's shoulder embarrassed.

"Okay before I answer that...I'm only telling you 'cause...okay look I've only ever been with two women before Charlie. I don't have 'all' these other girlfriends...just two...and that's barely plural...and one of them I would hardly call my girlfriend..." Joey trailed off nervously, "The point is...yes I knew it was different with Charlie. I mean it wasn't at all about the...look I just knew it was different the moment I met her. Admittedly it took some time but she let me into her life completely...and that's what made it different. Do you feel that with Xavier?" "I used to," Ruby confessed, "I mean I'd never call what Xavier and I share true love like what you and Charlie have but I loved him...love him. But since...things have changed now that I'm living at Irene's with Geoff. Geoff and I have just gotten really close lately. He's helped me cope with all my problems and I've helped him accept Belle's death. He's a good guy."

"Mmm hmm," Joey mouthed softly, "Look you're young Rubes. You've got your whole life ahead of you to sort out how you feel about Xavier and Geoff. And don't worry about if Charlie finds out about this when you tell Robertson the truth. She was young too once and working out your relationships can be tricky. But maybe you should slow things down with Xavier...'cause I gotta tell ya...I'm just getting used to the idea of unofficially being a twenty-two year old step-mother...I don't fancy being a step-grandmother too." "Oh my God, Joey!" Ruby cringed, "That is so not gonna happen – trust me. Ok fine, I'll tell Xavier we need to slow things down and if he doesn't accept that, it's his problem."

"That's probably the smart idea. Besides...it'll give you some time to work out how you feel about Geoff," Joey teased. Ruby slapped Joey gently on the arm, "Josephine Collins, how dare you suggest such a thing?" "Oh no, I'm getting the dreaded full-name, you must be annoyed...'cause I'm right," Joey continued to joke. "That is so not true," Ruby blushed, "He's...just a friend." "What like the way Charlie and I tried to be 'just friends'?" Joey giggled. "Yeah well that was obviously never gonna work between you two 'cause you're so deliriously in love so...look can we please just talk about something else?" Ruby sulked.

"Fine," Joey decided, "Tell you what, you let me take you to see Robertson now so you can tell him the truth that you were never here that night...and I'll explain it to Charlie...that you were only doing this to protect us." "You'd really tell her for me? But won't she get mad at you?" Ruby asked worried. "I told you, Ruby, she's gonna understand. She'd never get mad at either of us, she just doesn't want you to get in any trouble, so the sooner we go sort this all out, the better for everyone. Lying isn't the way to get us through this," Joey told her.

Ruby nodded, "You're right I know. I just...thought it could help. When Morag and Charlie return with our drinks I'll tell them the truth, then we'll go back to the station. I'll call Xavier on the way. I hope he won't be too mad at me...I did kinda talk him into all this." "Xavier'll understand, you know he will. He went along with it 'cause he was helping you to protect us. You'll both be okay Ruby, Morag and Charlie will make sure Robertson doesn't try and get you into any trouble for this. Don't worry too much, everything'll work itself out," Joey promised. "What would we do without you?" Ruby sighed. "You'd be alright Ruby, you Buckton girls are strong. C'mon while we wait for the others, let's run through exactly what you're gonna say to Robertson this time," Joey suggested.

Charlie sat down next to Morag taking a quick sip of her coffee, trying to delicately work out how she should approach Ruby and get the truth out of her, unsure if she should ask Ruby if there was a reason she needed her own alibi. As Charlie was about to stand up and go talk to her daughter, Leah came bustling into the kitchen through the back door. "Afternoon Leah," Morag greeted. "Oh, hi ladies," Leah replied hurriedly as she helped herself to a cup of coffee, "How've things been since this morning?"

"Not terribly worse, but not much better either," Charlie admitted. "Let's just say we've had a few issues with Ruby's interview with Robertson this afternoon," Morag informed her, "But we're sorting it out so I'm sure it'll all be fine." "I really hope that's true," Leah said lightly, "I still can't believe the nerve of that man to think it's possible any of you are responsible for this crime." "Everything okay Leah? You seem a little stressed," Charlie pointed out. "I just don't understand that man," Leah groaned, "How he can be such a jerk and still think it's charming." Charlie frowned, "I take it the Detective took another trip down to the Diner for coffee. What happened?"

Leah nervously fiddled with her watch on her wrist, "Oh you know...told me he wanted me to come into the station tomorrow morning to be interviewed...then not two seconds later...he asked me out on a date." "He did what?" Morag asked shocked, "He actually thinks you would go out with him after accusing your friends of murder?" Charlie smirked, "So when's your date with Mr. Robert Robertson?" Leah anxiously glanced at Morag, seeing more surprise in her eyes, "Tonight...unless there's any distractions with the case."

Charlie grinned, "Told you that you thought he was charming." "Oh shut up," Leah blushed. Morag stared at the pair, close to rolling her eyes at their friendship, "So where is Mr. Detective taking you on your date? I'm assuming you're not bringing him home for a nice family meal." "No, no, I couldn't do that to you and Jo," Leah asserted, "We're just going out for Dinner in Yabbie Creek...but he is kinda coming here tonight to pick me up...so you might want to make yourselves scarce...or just hide up in your room like normal." "Could be a good idea...I don't want Joey being under more stress...but don't you forget your appointment with Mr. Charming Jerk tomorrow morning where he'll be interviewing you to see if you killed Grant or if you think Joey or I did," Charlie moaned.

"Gee thanks Charlie, that doesn't make me any more nervous," Leah whinged. Charlie held up her arms, "You're right, I'm sorry. I've only seen him at the station, interrogating Joey and I so I've got no idea what he's like as a normal guy, and whether or not he'd be a good guy to you." "That's pretty much why I'm not so sure it was a good idea for me to agree to go out with him," Leah admitted, "What he's putting you girls through with this investigation compared to the eccentric, funny guy who keeps coming into the Diner...he's a completely different guy. Guess I'll find out just how different he is when I go in to the station tomorrow morning."

Morag smiled gently, "Don't worry too much about the interview with Robertson. Just as long as you tell the truth, he won't give you any trouble." "You've got nothing to hide, and he'll know that," Charlie promised. Leah smiled, "Neither do you or Joey, and he'll realize that shortly. I'm sure of it." "I really hope so," Charlie sighed, "And if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Ruby for a moment. We might need to go back to the station and talk to Robertson. I hope this won't 'cause any major distractions to the case, and you'll still be able to go out with him tonight." "Oh okay...it's not anything serious is it?" Leah questioned concerned. "Depends on how soon I can convince Ruby to come with me," Charlie replied.

Charlie walked back into the living room and was pleased to see Joey and Ruby cuddled up on the couch whispering to one another. _Thanks to Joey, Ruby's slowly creeping back into my life. I don't know what I'd do with either of them. _"Hey Ruby, you got a sec?" Charlie interrupted. The girls looked up at her as Charlie walked around in front of the couch, and Ruby replied, "Actually I don't right now--" "Ruby, please, this is important," Charlie begged. Ruby glanced over at Joey, "So is what I need to do. Joey's gonna take me to the station now. I need to go and see Robertson again...and tell him I lied to him earlier. I didn't...we weren't here that night Charlie. Xavier and I didn't see you here...I lied to all of you 'cause I wanted to give you two a better alibi so you wouldn't get taken away from me. I'm so sorry.

Charlie looked at Joey curiously, then realized Joey had already talked Ruby into telling the truth, offering Joey a smile of gratitude, Charlie reached out for Ruby's hand and awkwardly pulled her up and into a brief hug. "Everything's okay Rubes," Charlie promised, "I'm glad you're gonna be honest about this. I'm so proud of you for doing the right thing." Joey smiled at their interaction. Ruby loosened her grip on Charlie, "Thanks for not...getting angry at me for screwing up." Charlie pulled out of the hug, but leant her hand forwards, stroking Ruby's hair, "Do you want me to come with you?" Ruby shrugged, "Joey's coming with me so I'm gonna be alright." Charlie nodded, "Okay. Call me if you need anything. Maybe while you two are with Robertson I could cook us some dinner...if you want to come back tonight and join us...?" Ruby grinned, "That sounds nice Charlz." With that Charlie sat down on the couch, watching Joey and Ruby walk out of the house.


	41. Chapter 41

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks for your great feedback Bethers85, JSCO81 & Oniz197!_

_JSCO81 - I can barely remember H&A before Joey and I think we all agree H&A have been failing since she left!_

_Where's everybody else gone with their feedback? Not feeling the love anymore with the reviews for this fic lol!_

_C'mon people I can see this fic gets the same amount of readers as my other fic - Happily Never After - but HNA is trouncing The Truth Hurts in the reviews so come show your support for this fic as well lol!_

_I've got some great stuff coming up with this mystery and I still love to hear your ideas on what you think is gonna happen!_

_Enjoy reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter Forty-One**

Two days later, Charlie and Joey were walking hand in hand along the beach towards the Surf Club. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Charlie asked worriedly as they walked into the building. "For the last time Charlz, I'm gonna be fine," Joey insisted. "But don't you think it's too soon?" Charlie pushed again. Joey rolled her eyes, "Do I have to convince you I'll be fine to work at the juice bar for a couple hours?" Charlie pouted, "I'm just worried about you. These last few days have been stressful and we still don't know what Robertson's been up to or where we stand. I know you've been feeling the pressure."

Alf interrupted Joey's reply as the girls walked up to the juice bar, greeting them, "Joey, love, how you feeling?" Joey smiled, "I was just done telling Charlie that I'm feeling much better and that I'm capable of working here for several hours." "That's good to hear, you're looking much better," Alf replied, "I'm sorry I had to call you in but Martha went home sick and I need to go into Yabbie Creek to collect some gear for the Bait Shop. None of the other casuals were answering when I called." "Well I'm fine now. The ribs are just about healed, and this bruise above my eye isn't as noticeable as it was a couple days ago so I'm right to come back to work. If you have any shifts going, I could use the cash," Joey told him.

"Jo what have I told you about money--?" Charlie tried to point out, but Joey interrupted, "Charlie I'm fine. Alf get going to Yabbie Creek and I'll see you in a couple hours." "Very well, but call me if you have any problems," Alf agreed as he walked past them out of the Surf Club. Joey exhaled happily, then letting go of Charlie's hand, she walked behind the bar, placing an apron around her waist. Charlie sat down on one of the stools in front of her sulking. Joey frowned, "You're not planning on sitting there through my whole shift to make sure I'm okay are you?" "Absolutely I am...not planning on doing that," Charlie lied, "I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

"And I appreciate that, but you can't watch over me all the time," Joey insisted, "I gotta get back on my feet at some point." "Fine," Charlie grumbled, "But can I at least stay for one juice then go home to fret about you for the rest of the afternoon?" "I suppose I can allow that," Joey smirked, "Here I'll even make you your favourite drink – mango and--" She was cut off by the ringing of Charlie's phone. Charlie glanced at it, "Great...it's Morag again. That's like the fourth time she's called today." "Well maybe it's important and you should've answered the first time she rang," Joey reminded her.

Charlie leant over the counter, bringing her lips close to Joey's ear so she could whisper, "Well we were a little busy getting...busy." Joey blushed deep red as she recalled spending the morning wrapped up in Charlie's arms, and once again spending their time together lovingly. Charlie grinned at her girlfriend, knowing the thoughts in her mind, she then leant back over pecking her on the lips, before sitting back down and flipping her phone open, "Morag, hi. Everything okay?"

Joey took a step back, and began serving a couple customers who had arrived. Once she had made their drinks and handed them to the customers, she turned back to Charlie in time to hear Charlie groan. "You've got to be kidding me. Stupid ass...no look it's fine. Can you just give me a minute? I need to check with Jo," Charlie told Morag. As Charlie bought her phone down on the counter, Joey took one of her hands in her own, concerned about what Morag had called about.

Charlie shook her head angrily, "Morag just told me that that stupid ass of a jerk Robertson just arrived at the City to interview my Dad. She tried to call us earlier today so we could go with her but...Morag's there with Dad now but she wants to know if us and Ruby want to drive up to the City now to give Dad some support after the interview. I didn't think he'd get interviewed so soon. I mean Robertson's only just cleared Leah and Aden of being involved yesterday, and gave Ruby and Xavier a big slap on the wrist for lying to him, and though he hasn't cleared Ruby and Xavier completely yet...Will you come with me?" Joey sighed gently, "Look I can't just take off from here...I can't keep doing that to Alf. Why don't you call Ruby and you two drive down to the City now to see him?"

Charlie smiled gently, "I can't leave you alone Jo." "Charlie, you promised Ruby you and her would be there for your Dad when Robertson interviewed him. I know Robertson's not gonna wait for you and Rubes to get there but you need to go be with your Dad tonight...he needs you," Joey insisted. "You need me too," Charlie whispered. "Charlie this needing to keep me safe and around you...is this all coming from a place of guilt? Are you still blaming yourself for Grant hurting me?" Joey asked softly. Charlie nodded silently. "Charlie none of that is your fault, you need to stop feeling guilty for his actions," Joey insisted, "Now will you please believe me when I say I'll be fine and tell Morag that you and Ruby will see her early this evening?"

Charlie nodded her head, grabbing her phone again she spoke to Morag, "Yeah Morag, sorry about that. Can you please tell Dad...that we're not gonna be able to drive up to the City now? Joey, Rubes and I will drive up first thing tomorrow morning and see how he's taking it then. But call me if you have any news or if Robertson starts accusing Dad. Okay...yes...thanks Morag." Without another word, Charlie hung up her phone and flipped it closed.

"You didn't have to do that for me," Joey frowned. "Yes I did," Charlie decided, "I'm not leaving you alone Jo. This isn't coming from a place of guilt, this is just 'cause...I love you and don't want to be away from you tonight. My Dad will be fine. He's interviewed thousands of people as a cop and even though he's sick, he'll still know if Robertson's trying to pull something on him. But I'd still like to go up to the City and see him tomorrow...I'd just feel better if you were there supporting me."

"Okay," Joey agreed, "We'll leave first thing tomorrow. Now why don't you go find Ruby and let her know we're all going to see Ross tomorrow?" Charlie eyed her suspiciously, "You're just trying to get me to leave you to cope on your own here aren't you?" "Yep," Joey smiled. "Fine, I'll leave you to it. I can manage several hours without you...I hope," Charlie smirked, "I'll be back in several hours to pick you up okay?" "Sounds good," Joey grinned. Charlie leaned over the counter, pecking Joey on the lips before making her way out of the Surf Club.

After seeing Ruby at Irene's and Ruby agreeing to come with her and Joey the next day to see Ross and Morag at the City, Charlie headed back home to Leah's, hoping to find something to distract her until she could pick up Joey from Noah's. Walking through the back up to the kitchen door that led inside the house, Charlie paused outside as she glanced through the window and spotted Leah and Angelo standing in the kitchen talking.

Leah was making two cups of coffee for them and Angelo was leaning against the counter. Charlie was incensed to find out what Angelo was doing at her house, but just as she was about to enter the kitchen and accost him, she overheard him and Leah talking. Charlie's teeth grinded together at what she heard.

"So Robert's starting to back off on investigating you?" Leah asked. "I think so yeah," Angelo answered, "Robertson hasn't brought me back in for questioning which makes me think he's got someone else on his radar. Plus this morning he did ask me to assist him more with this case, do some research into Grant's past to see if there's someone else out there that might hold a grudge. He also suggested that I come with him to the City today and assist him interviewing Ross, Charlie's Dad. Professionally I would've loved to go just to see the whole new cop, old cop routine that'll probably play out but...I just didn't think it'd be a good idea for me to go see Ross. I mean c'mon...the guy probably wants to deck me for breaking things off with Charlie and breaking her heart...not to mention not being able to stop her from rebounding with a chick."

_WTF!? Breaking my heart? Joey's my rebound girl? Dad couldn't give a bloody toss about Angelo, let alone want to deck him! I could deck him for what he's saying now. What the hell is wrong with this jerk? Next he's probably gonna say... _"Not that I hold it against her, rebounding with Joey. It's clear that girl has feelings for Charlie and it's only natural for Charlie to want to _try _and reciprocate those feelings. But she can't keep it up forever and I'll be waiting for Charlie when she realizes that. I'm sure after that Ross will shake my hand proudly for 'rescuing' his daughter," Angelo said smugly.

Charlie shook her head, trying desperately not to burst out laughing at Angelo's pigheadedness. _Yeah right...if that ever happened my Dad would never shake your hand Angelo...he'd probably deck me for losing the love of my life. Plus for losing my marbles which would be the only way in the world I'd lose Joey. _Leah looked over at Angelo uncertainly, "...Right...if that's what you want to believe. So...ah no more ideas or clues on who killed Grant?" Angelo crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Well no obvious clues found yet but we're working on it. Won't be too long now but I'm sure we'll find something...there's no such thing as the perfect crime. But if you want my opinion...I think you should be careful Leah...'cause you might just be living with Grant's killer."

Leah looked up at him shocked, "So is that why you dropped by here? To warn me about...you seriously believe that Joey could've done this?" "I don't want to believe it," Angelo insisted, "You think I like the idea of knowing Charlie's in danger and she won't let me help her?" Leah shook her head, "Joey could never hurt Charlie like that." "Exactly," Angelo stated confidently, "Which means she'd do whatever it takes to keep Charlie in her life. And if that meant offing a guy that could come between them...besides it's not just that. There's rumours going round the station that Charlie got suspended as she kidnapped Grant to get him to confess."

"Great that's just what Charlie needs, for something like that getting around town," Leah groaned. Charlie matched Leah's annoyance. "I don't know if that's all together true," Angelo admitted, "But I think it's pretty clear that Joey's been walking around with injuries that more than likely were sustained from Grant." "So what now you're saying that Charlie could've killed him out of revenge?" Leah asked confused. Angelo shook his head, "Definitely not. I'm just saying...if Grant hurt Joey or...worse...wouldn't she want revenge for what he did to her?"

Leah scoffed, "That still doesn't mean anything. It's still not proof of anything. I think you're wrong...Joey's not a killer. Joey loves Charlie and would never put her through that." Angelo winced as Leah voiced the L word, "Okay so maybe Joey really does love Charlie. But like I said...wouldn't she do anything to stop anyone coming between them?" "I don't think she'd go that far," Leah insisted. Angelo held up his hands gently, "Okay I know I have no proof but I think it's a strong possibility...all I'm saying is...there's a chance Joey could've done it...am I completely insane for suggesting that Joey has something to do with this crime?" Leah bit her tongue, "Well it's not...completely insane..."

At that point Charlie had heard more than enough, she steeled herself to rush into the house to interrupt the pair's accusations, unable to decide who she should unleash her anger on.


	42. Chapter 42

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Aww thanks guys for your reviews on the last chapter - glad to see this fic is still bringing you back for more._

_Sorry 'bout the delay in this update. My laptop's currently...'screwed' is the technical term I believe. As I use it for work as well as my own stuff I had to send it half way cross the country to get it fixed by my work's IT people. So far getting it fixed in 'one day' has taken over a week so I've been borrowing a computer from work and it's just so old and crappy and it's depressing my 'writing mood' - if that makes any sense :P_

_Anyways hope to be back again with more regular updates soon :P_

_I can see there's not many people out there liking Angelo - can't say I blame you! I really don't like the character - especially with the way he's acting on H&A now - and it's an absolute joy to write him like this!_

_Aww sorry Boo I know you're not a huge fan of the murder mystery and while there's no CJ in this chapter they'll be some more CJness coming up soon - so all of you keep a look out!_

_Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this fic! :P_

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Charlie rushed into the kitchen angrily, keen to interrupt Angelo's allegations and Leah's agreement with them, "Yes Angelo you are completely insane! Now get the hell out of my house!" Angelo cringed, "Look Charlie I'm sorry if what you thought you heard appeared as if--" "What I _thought _I heard? Are you seriously gonna try and get out of this by using that as an excuse?" Charlie demanded. Angelo looked away guiltily, then opened his mouth to respond. But Charlie stopped him in his tracks by shoving him hard against his chest, "Don't you dare tell me I didn't hear what I did! I've been standing outside for the last five minutes and I know exactly what the two of you have been talking about." Leah looked on helplessly.

Angelo sighed, "Charlie I was just trying to point out that it's a possibility that Joey--" "You have got to be the most arrogant moron I've ever meet," Charlie replied angrily, "There is no possibility Angelo...you don't know Joey." "Do you?" Angelo challenged, "Charlie I'm not just flying blind on this...I've done some backgrounds checks on Joey. I know about her family's past, her drunken violent father who had a stint in jail, her mother that abandoned her when she was a kid, and then you've got her brother--"

Charlie thumped him against the shoulder again, "You think I don't know her? She's my soul mate and there's not a thing I don't know about her. Now I find out that you've been doing background checks on her and going through her past – are you trying to make things worse? So what if her family's not perfect? She's perfect for me and that's all I care about. If I find out you've been going around to anyone else and accusing her of anything...I'll ruin you Angelo. I'll make damn sure I blow your cover on whatever secret mission you've come back here for and you'll be sent straight back to jail for murdering Jack...just because I dated a murderer once...doesn't mean it'll happen again."

Angelo replied softly, "C'mon Charlie, I'm trying to...I'm just trying to save you." "Save me?" Charlie looked at him amused, "I don't need saving...and I certainly wouldn't want to be saved by you! That's it, I've heard enough. Take your accusations and get the hell out of here!" Angelo didn't budge, so Charlie grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and yanked him towards the back door forcefully. Angelo turned back to Charlie to try and smooth things over with the woman he loved, but found himself staring at the door that was nearly slammed in his face.

Turning and walking away from the house, Angelo smiled smugly. _That was way too easy! Another step forward in proving I know what happened to Grant that night...by starting to convince other people...that Joey's not as innocent as she looks. Leah was far too easy to convince...I saw the look of doubt in her eyes...she knows I could be onto something. Now all I gotta do is keep edging away at some other people...and sure enough I'll have enough people doubting Joey's innocence. I need to get Robertson off my back. I need to convince everyone...that Joey's the murderer._

After Charlie slammed the door shut, she turned on Leah, "Just what the hell did you mean when you said Angelo wasn't completely insane?"

Leah looked at Charlie alarmed that her housemate had now turned on her, "I...uh...it wasn't..." Charlie placed her hands on her hips, "It wasn't what Leah? I heard what you said. How could you do that? How could you believe that...filth...and what he was saying about Joey?" Leah held up her hands defensively, "Please Charlie just let me explain."

"Well then explain it to me, 'cause it doesn't make sense to me," Charlie demanded, "How could you let him stand there and say those things about Joey? Then agree with him? You actually think he's right about this? It's bad enough knowing that you're semi-dating the Detective that's leading this investigation and accusing Joey and me of the murder. Now I find out you're being friendly with his right-hand man? Have they convinced you to betray us?"

Leah chewed on her lip nervously, slightly afraid of Charlie's reaction. Charlie glared at Leah angrily, "Fine you don't want to explain it...forget it. You can forget all of this. Since you're having doubts and you're so afraid that Angelo's right and that Joey's the one who...you don't have to worry anymore. Just give me an hour and I'll have all our stuff packed up. We'll find another place to live...another place that doesn't include a doubtful, betraying housemate."

With that Charlie made a move to exit the kitchen, but Leah finally called out to her, "Charlie...it wasn't like that. You misunderstood what I meant when I said... Please can you just calm down and let me explain properly? Just sit down at the table with me and give me a chance...you don't need to storm off and start packing your stuff. I don't want you or Joey to move out...I love having you both live here."

Charlie sighed starting to calm down slightly, then taking Leah's advice she sat down at the kitchen table where Leah joined her, "Okay I'll...let you explain...sorry about...snapping at you...I'm just afraid for Joey. She knows Angelo believes she was the murderer and that he's looking into it...but she's trying not to let his opinion affect her. It'd be different if she found out...you agreed with Angelo...if anyone else especially someone she trusts believed that...it'd destroy her."

"Charlie I know you and Joey have been through a lot. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm taking Angelo's side or that just because I've been on a couple of dates with Robert that they might be...swaying me in their beliefs. Let me start by saying that I didn't ask Angelo to come over here, he just showed up which surprised me when he said he wanted to talk to me. I thought he was here to give you and Joey a hard time again. Look you didn't miss much of what Angelo said. He made it pretty clear that he's going after Joey for this crime...I can't believe he'd go far enough to do background checks on her without official permission," Leah told her.

Charlie scoffed, "To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if Angelo hadn't already done these background checks when Joey originally came back to town and he found out about us. I should have expected it...he could've easily have gone through her past...with the resources he has available. The only thing I am surprised at...is that he's waited this long to bring it up." Leah shook her head, "You reckon Angelo considered doing all that to find some dirty little secret about Joey...in what some twisted way to win you back?" Charlie raised her eyebrow, "Have you met my ex-boyfriend? The one that tried everything to cheat and lie his way out of getting caught for Jack's murder...not to mention that he probably did something dodgy to get out of prison?"

"Good point," Leah reasoned, "That seems like something Angelo would do. Look back to what I said before you...kinda stormed into the room. You have every right to be angry at me but I didn't mean it to come out like it did. Angelo was obviously here trying to convince me that Joey's the one that killed Grant and...I'll admit it...his idea isn't completely insane. But what I was going to tell him was that I could understand...if it was Joey...'cause she loves you too much and doesn't want anyone to cause you or Ruby any pain. I didn't mean for a second that I thought he was right...I just meant...it would be understandable."

Charlie nodded, "I get what you mean...I shouldn't have gone off at you without letting you explain. I just can't get over the fact that Angelo had the nerve to come to my house and tell you his thoughts about the investigation. What if it was Joey that walked in here and heard him say all that stuff?" "Joey's strong enough to take that crap with a grain of salt," Leah insisted. Charlie nodded, "I just worry about her...I don't want this turning into some huge fiasco...and she thinks she can't cope with it all. Angelo's not just gonna let this go 'cause I yelled at him and threatened him. How can he think it'll accomplish anything? Is he really that twisted that he believes I'll come running back to him if he puts my soul mate in jail?"

"Isn't there anyway you can go to Robert or Morag about what he's doing?" Leah suggested, "It seems pretty obvious to me he's doing some dodgy work going through her past and trying to convince people Joey is capable and was motivated to kill Grant." "Well if Robertson gave him permission to do a background check then she's obviously still a main suspect and there's nothing Morag can do to stop that. And I can't exactly prove that he went through her past earlier...it's just..." Charlie trailed off nervously. "It's just what?" Leah pushed.

Charlie bit the inside of her cheek, "Something Angelo said kinda rattled me." "What something more than accusing Joey of this mess?" Leah pointed out confused. "Well you know that part where I claimed to know everything about Joey..." Charlie looked down at the floor, "What Angelo said about Joey's past...I didn't know that her mum abandoned her." "Joey never talked about it?" Leah whispered. Charlie sighed, "No she's never even mentioned her mum so I kinda assumed... Why wouldn't she tell me?" Leah took a sip of her coffee, "Maybe it's something she doesn't like to bring up. Okay so there's one small detail you didn't know about her. It doesn't change things."

"That's hardly what I would call a small detail," Charlie shrugged, "I mean if I know everything about her...why don't I know this? It doesn't make me feel any different about her or think for a second that I doubt her innocence...I guess it really rattled me that Angelo knew something I didn't...I don't know everything about her." "Charlie, Joey is gonna feel real guilty that this one thing has made you feel like this," Leah replied, "You've only been together a couple months...I'm sure there's a lot more for you both to learn about each other...maybe that wasn't as comforting as it was meant to be. But you and Joey have time...you've got your whole lives together ahead of you."

Charlie groaned, "I know I'm just been silly and it's only one thing about her...I guess I hate that Angelo mentioned it and now I don't know whether to bring it up with Jo or just...ignore it until she decides to tell me. I just want this investigation over so we can go back to being us again. I want to take Jo away from all this chaos and just get away from the Bay for a little while." "This investigation has to be over soon...I mean there's nothing to find against you or Joey and Robert can't keep you around town waiting forever. They'll work out what really happened and then you and Jo are long overdue on the holiday away from here," Leah smiled, "And don't worry about Joey not telling you about her mum...give her sometime...she probably just feels like the right moment hasn't come up to discuss it especially with your own...experiences lately with Ruby finding out you're her mum."

"You're right, I can't push Joey into talking about it if she's not ready," Charlie agreed, "Oh and by the way Joey, Ruby and I will be going to the City for the day tomorrow to see Dad. Robertson is interviewing him now as we speak so we're going to offer our support." "Well I'm glad you're there to support Ross, and that you'll have a chance to spend some time with Ruby as a family. That'll be good for the pair of you," Leah told her positively, then shaking her head, "How can Robert even contemplate interviewing your father? I mean there's not much chance if could've been him...right?"

Charlie frowned, "Well...to quote you...it's not completely insane. I mean the place he's staying at is staffed 24 hours a day...but anything's possible. Which is why Robertson is gonna interview anyone who had contact with Grant...not just now but in the past as well...and my Dad fits that criteria. Not that I believe Robertson for a second. My Dad's ill and was a respected Detective...I bet Robertson just likes the idea of taking down someone that's so admired in the force...completely twisted isn't it? So much for cops backing up other cops."

"Hey look, don't worry about that right now...let me try and sort out Robert...work out who he really is and what he wants. All you need to concentrate on is spending time with your family tomorrow," Leah recommended. "Yeah you're right. I'm sure everything's going fine with my Dad's interview. I would've heard something from Morag by now if anything was wrong," Charlie agreed, "So for now I'm going to forget everything Angelo just said about accusing Joey. And once again apologise to you for thinking that you would actually agree with the jerk over Joey. And now I'll look forward to getting a chance to maybe fix things with Ruby tomorrow, and to make sure my Dad's coping with all the changes the last few months. Thanks Leah for being a good friend. I'm gonna go start getting some stuff together for our trip, then go pick up Jo from work."

Leah smiled happily as she watched Charlie stand up and leave the kitchen. _Why won't Angelo take a hint...and realize these two can never be torn apart?_


	43. Chapter 43

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi guys!_

_Thanks for your comments! I know this murder mystery is a little tiring but I hope you all stick with it as I'm certain that it'll be worth it :P_

_JSCO81 - Nah Joey'll never take off from the Bay no matter what people like Angelo say - she's a tough cookie!_

_Boo - Keep those eyes open - there's some cute CJ moments here - and more coming up :P_

_Fili - Charlie as Lara Croft = hot! I'm hoping you change your mind about wanting to know who the killer is at some point soon :P I will admit that this mystery does stretch out a lil bit longer but I'm gonna leave the investigation in the background for a few chapters as I concentrate on the CJ and Charlie/Ruby relationships and what this investigation is putting them through. I'm hoping that keeps you interested! Oh you killed Grant did you...nice job 20 + stabs - you're badass! Won't be getting on your bad side anytime soon lol!_

_Beth009 - Welcome to the fic - keep reading and let me know what you think._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Charlie, Joey and Ruby sat in Charlie's car. After the drive to the City, Charlie had parked her car in one of the car parks of the care facility her father was residing at. "Hey, you okay?" Joey whispered when she noticed Charlie hesitate instead of getting out of the car. Charlie smiled at her then glanced at Ruby in the back seat, "Yeah I'm alright. It's just hard seeing Dad in this place." Ruby lent forwards, placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Morag says Dad's doing really well here, and that's what's important for him. It's hard but it was the right thing for him."

Charlie smiled gently, "Yeah I know. I just hope things went okay yesterday with Robertson and that Dad coped okay with being investigated." "Hey," Joey placed her hand on Charlie's, "If anything went wrong yesterday or Morag was concerned that it didn't go well she would have called." "Yeah you're right," Charlie agreed, "Just Robertson was really hard on the two of us when he was interviewing us. Though I give him a small amount of credit for not completely going off at Ruby and Xavier for lying I still don't trust that he'd give Dad a fair chance." Joey squeezed her hand, "Well why don't you and Rubes go see how he is?"

Charlie frowned, "Well you're coming too aren't you?" Joey bit her lip, "I thought you'd like to spend some time with your family." Charlie rolled her eyes, "I didn't bring you all this way to leave you sitting in the car for several hours. I need you here. My Dad knows how important you are to me so you're coming, no arguments." Ruby grinned at Joey, "You heard her. Nobody argues with Charlie when she's like this, so c'mon already. We're in this together yeah?" Joey nodded, "Okay then."

A few minutes later Morag had let the three women into Ross's small apartment at the care facility. Placing their handbags on the kitchen counter, the women then made a move towards the living room. Ross beamed as the girls walked into the living room, and he immediately hugged both Charlie and Ruby. "How's your arm from the fall you had the other day Dad?" Charlie asked concerned. "It'll be right in a couple days," Ross told her.

Pulling away he smiled at Joey, who was standing behind them next to Morag, "Joey, I didn't expect you here today." Joey blushed nervously as she glanced at Charlie, while Charlie frowned. Morag made her way next to Ross, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I told you Joey was coming today with the girls Ross, remember?" Ross shook his head, "I don't remember. I'm sorry Joey, that's my fault. Guess I'm rather forgetful at the moment. I'm glad you're here supporting my girls. C'mon in, all of you."

Ross motioned for the girls to sit down as he and Morag took a seat on the couch. Ruby slouched down into one of the couch chairs opposite, while Charlie and Joey glanced at the one chair left. Ross noticed their glances, "I'm sorry girls. I forgot we'd need an extra chair. Why don't I go and see if I can find another chair?" Charlie took Joey's hand, then leading her with her, Charlie sat down on the chair, pulling Joey with her so the younger girl was seated on Charlie's lap. Charlie gazed up at Joey, "I think we'll be okay. Joey's got the best seat in the house now."

Joey blushed as she felt Charlie snake her arms around her waist, but gazed at her girlfriend lovingly. Ruby rolled her eyes, "Eww. Stop with the looks, you were doing that the entire way over here. It's sickeningly cute." "Oh you're just jealous 'cause you don't have anyone to snuggle up to," Charlie teased. Joey relaxed into Charlie's embrace, quietly watching the interaction between the two girls.

Ross was also observing the scene in front of him, "I'm glad things are getting better for all of you.

Morag told me that Robertson seems keen to lay the blame on the pair of you, Charlie and Joey, but she's been so impressed with how supportive you are of one another." "Hasn't been that hard," Joey dismissed. "Oh trust me, I've seen a lot of guys like Robertson try and use these tactics to his advantage by trying to split a pair like you two up and then turn you against each other," Ross disagreed.

"Well it's a good thing we're not gonna let that happen," Charlie replied positively, "So Dad did Robertson try any tactics on you?" "Why don't we discuss what happened over a cup of coffee?" Morag suggested, "I'll go brew us up some cups." Joey smiled at the older woman, "I got it Morag. Why don't I go make us the coffee, and let you four discuss what happened together as a family. You can give me the cliff notes of Robertson's failed attempts of getting a confession when I get back." "Well that's awfully kind of you Joey," Ross grinned.

"It's no problem," Joey replied. Charlie bit her lip, "Do you have to?" Ruby rolled her eyes again, "Oh c'mon Charlie. It's a few cups of coffee, you'll see your beloved Joey in a few minutes again," then turning to Ross and Morag, "Seriously it's really funny watching these two now 'cause Charlie doesn't want to spend any time apart. And as much as Joey loves the attention anybody would get sick of having Charlie hang off them every day." "Hey!" Charlie pouted, "That's not entirely true...I seem to recall you and Xavier were joined at the hip when you first got together."

"Yeah but you and Jo have been together for two months now. Are you ever gonna get past the 'totally in love, can't live without each other' phase?" Ruby asked. Joey eyed Charlie adoringly as they both decided, "Never." "Like I said...sickeningly cute," Ruby joked. Joey stood up from Charlie's lap, holding onto her hand gently as she got everyone's coffee orders, then made her way into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Ross and Morag had informed Charlie and Ruby about Ross's interview. Morag had concluded that Robertson had no official thoughts afterwards if Ross was a definite suspect but knew that Ross would still be on Robertson's suspect's list until the case was solved. With no secure alibi like many of the suspects in this case, Robertson wouldn't rule out anyone connected with Grant. Morag was aware that after Robertson had spoken to Ross, the Detective was on his way over to Grant's home to speak to the man's wife and close friends. Sadly Morag said that if Robertson had any major developments there, she would have been notified by now.

As the conversation moved from the interview to Charlie's suspension from work, it then moved onto Ruby's schoolwork and how this investigation was affecting her. Concerned as Charlie was about Ruby, she suddenly looked down at her watch noticing how long Joey had been gone and missed her girlfriend's comforting presence. Waiting for the appropriate time when the conversation died down, Charlie smiled gently at her father and Morag, before turning around towards the kitchen, to call out to her girlfriend to see if she was okay.

Just as Charlie opened her mouth, she suddenly grinned as Joey backed through the kitchen door, then turned around to face the group, struggling to hold five cups of coffee. Two cups in her left hand and hugging the other three cups with her right arm against her chest, Joey grinned shyly as her eyes locked with Charlie's. Charlie jumped up to help her by grabbing two of the cups Joey had held against her chest. As the two of them served the drinks to everyone, Charlie laughed, "Jeez Jo, what you took so long in there? Did you decide to grow the coffee beans yourself? Or did Dad run out of milk again so you thought you'd sneak off to the store to go get some?"

Joey's face turned red, as she laughed, "Yes very funny. I'm sorry just...new kitchen. Had a bit of trouble finding everything." Charlie pulled Joey back to their position on the chair, with Joey on her lap, as Charlie whispered to her, "I missed you is all." Ross smiled at the pair, "I trust you managed to find everything eventually." Joey slipped some of her hair behind her ear, as Charlie wrapped her arms around her waist again, "I think so."

Ruby looked down at her cup of coffee, "Oh jeez thanks Jo. That sounds real promising! Well let's hope you managed to find all the right ingredients to put in our coffees Jo. Anybody wants to be the first to have a taste test?" "Well thanks Rubes but I'm not that much of an idiot," Joey laughed. "Sorry Jo, that still doesn't quieten my doubts," Ruby teased, "Dad you take some small sips first okay, it's very possible Joey here mixed up the sugar with some salt." Ruby stuck her tongue out at Joey playfully.

Ross smiled, then scolded happily, "C'mon now Ruby. If I can trust Joey with something as important as my daughter, I think I can trust her to make a cup of coffee correctly." Charlie looked up at Joey, beaming at her Dad's words, and snuggled closer to her, then turned to Ruby, "Hey, leave my girlfriend alone. If you insist on teasing her like that, you can start making your own coffee you lazy butt!" "Aww look at Charlie, coming to her girlfriend's defence," Ruby grinned, "You're so damn smitten and sweetly protective of her Charlz."

"Damn right I am when I have you lot around," Charlie laughed, pulling Joey closer and sneaking a quick kiss to Joey's cheek. Joey blushed at the attention she enjoyed, as Ross and Morag smiled happily. "Aww now you've gone and embarrassed your girl," Ruby joked. "Oh don't say that, Joey's the only one on my side right now with you guys teasing us. You're still on my side right Jo?" Charlie pouted as she looked up at Joey. "Wouldn't be anywhere else," Joey smiled, looking down into Charlie's eyes, gripping her own hand around Charlie's waist.

Charlie continued to stare at her girlfriend lovingly, before reaching up and brushing her lips against Joey's. After a few seconds, Joey pulled away, nodding her head towards Ross and Morag nervously. "Oh pfft, they don't care, right Dad?" Charlie beamed. Ross took a sip of his coffee, "Not in the slightest. Anybody who can make my daughter smile like that gets my approval." "Thanks Mr. Buckton," Joey whispered. "It's Ross, Joey, call me Ross," Ross told her, "And if you ever need anything or if these two knuckleheads," he pointed at Charlie and Ruby, and got back pouty looks, "get a bit much for you, you let me know. It's almost like I'm your father-in-law isn't it?"

Joey blushed again, "Thanks Ross." Charlie stroked the small of Joey's back, grinning happily at her father's acceptance of their relationship, then leant back up, kissing Joey quickly. "Oh make them stop Dad, they're acting disgustingly cute again," Ruby groaned, "God the way they're acting, they're gonna need some pit stops on the way home 'cause they can't keep their hands off each other and stop making out for longer than ten minutes. Seriously girls, ten minutes without watching you with your tongues down each other's throats is all I ask."

"We lasted a lot longer than ten minutes on the way here, thank you very much for your approval Ruby," Charlie chuckled. "Oh really?" Ruby smiled, "You took a wrong turn three times on the way here and I had to be the one to get out at the petrol stations and ask for directions only to come back to find you two getting with the smoochies in the car. We used to live in the City Charlie, how the hell did you think I wouldn't notice you were getting us 'lost' on purpose?"

Joey buried her head in the crook of Charlie's neck embarrassed, as Charlie giggled, "Okay fine so the first two times were on purpose but the last one wasn't. Just 'cause we lived in the City doesn't mean I know my way off by heart to this place yet. Should've told you to go to school today missy." Ruby shook her head, "Yeah I could really see you two managing to drive up here without me and not get distracted anymore. You two are pathetic!"

Joey raised her head, her face still blotched red, but chuckled quietly as she stared at Charlie, "Yeah well we all know whose fault that is...you're the one that convinced me to stay in Summer Bay and give Charlie a second chance." Ruby nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right that I convinced you not to run at the start but Charlie here did all the real convincing." Charlie brushed Joey's hair out of her face, "And I'm so glad I did. I couldn't have gotten through the last week without you. I love you." "Love you too," Joey whispered as she pecked Charlie on the lips.

Ruby rolled her tongue against her teeth, before grabbing a cushion from her chair and throwing it at the girls. "Ruby!" Charlie screeched when the cushion hit her in the back of the head. "What?" Ruby looked at Ross and Morag innocently, "They're about to start making out again and it's disgustingly adorable. One can only take so much before they feel the need to vomit a little." Charlie threw the cushion back at Rubes, who caught it easily, "Give it up Rubes...we're happy okay...and it's taken a long time for things to go right for once. 'Sides I'm sure Xavier will be waiting to see you tonight, so you can get your own smoochies with him."

Ruby opened her mouth to retort back, but Ross hushed her, "C'mon now Rubes, enough of the teasing. Just be happy for Charlie, she's right...they're happy and Charlie deserves that more than most people." Ruby rolled her eyes, "But they're so damn happy and it's so damn easy to make fun of them. I've always loved giving Charlz a hard time about her awful relationships, so why can't I do the same for her best relationship?"

"Best relationship huh?" Joey repeated quietly, her face still scarlet red. "Like you didn't already know that," Charlie whispered sweetly. "Okay fine I give up," Ruby announced, "I'll quit teasing them...for now. But if they start with the making out again before we get back to the Bay I won't be able to stop myself," Ruby giggled jokingly. "That's a good girl Ruby," Ross smiled, "As long as Charlie's happy and safe, there's nothing else I want." "Couldn't agree with you more," Charlie decided, "Thanks Dad."


	44. Chapter 44

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi all!_

_Thanks again for the reviews JSCO81, CJ4eva & Charliefan._

_Where'd everybody else go with your reviews? You all came back for a few chapters then disappeared again lol! Do I have to beg for more reviews again? - Jk_

_Sorry again for the delay - I know I've been getting extra slack but work has been pretty busy and we're completely understaffed - bloody work!_

_But the good news is that I've been doing some thinking the past couple days and I know where this story will be going after the murder mystery. I considered wrapping the fic up at the end of the mystery but I've got some more ideas - great ones I hope :P - that'll breathe more life into this fic!_

_No hints on how long the murder mystery continues for or how it'll wrap up but I hope you'll continue to stick around for it and the new plots I have coming up for our fave characters :P_

**Chapter Forty-Four**

That night, on the drive back to Summer Bay, Charlie and Joey were in the front seats of Charlie's car, while Ruby was snoozing quietly in the back seat. Charlie stroked Joey's hand lightly, their hands entangled on Charlie's thigh, and whispered, "Whatta ya thinking about?" Joey was staring outside the car window into the darkness outside. Charlie squeezed her hand, "Earth to Joey. Come in, do you read me?" "Huh?" Joey turned to Charlie.

Charlie giggled at Joey's confused expression, "Everything alright Jo? You look a million miles away." "I feel like that too," Joey confessed, "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired myself like Rubes. It's been a long day." "But it was a good day right?" Charlie asked nervously. Joey looked at her blankly, "I guess so...I mean yes. Yes it was a good day. It was...amazing to see how close to your Dad you are. Just sitting back today and watching the two of you talk. You were really open and honest with him, and you probably didn't even realize."

"Yeah I guess we have always been close. We used to talk to each other all the time but it was always about work, never anything else. I couldn't talk to him about anything. Not problems with friends, even problems at work was rarely if ever discussed, and most certainly not my problems in my love life with all the jerks I dated that will remain nameless," Charlie revealed. "And now here you are, talking to him like he's your best friend. Ruby told me she overheard you talking to Ross about me when the pair of you were outside," Joey told her.

Charlie bit her lip, "And what else did Rubes say about that?" "That you were gushing about me to him," Joey whispered. "I was not...okay so I totally was too," Charlie chuckled, "I can't help it. You make me happy. How could I not? You're perfect and I just want my Dad to know that I'm in really good hands." Joey stared back outside the car window, "You know if you keep telling him how perfect I am you're gonna give me a complex." "I'm just telling him the truth," Charlie admitted, "My life has been amazing since we first met, and I have loved every moment of our time together. You might not be perfect but you're perfect for me." "Oh gee thanks...Charlz...oh sorry," Joey said yawning half-way through.

Charlie disentangled their hands, leaning over she carefully placed her arm around Joey's shoulder, pulling her lightly into an embrace as she continued driving, "You really are tired aren't you?" Joey nodded, "Yep, looks like it's a quiet night for me." "That's too bad," Charlie smirked, "'Cause I was looking forward to having some dinner with you, then snuggling on the couch together, and with Leah away visiting her family for the night, I was thinking maybe a romantic night of passion together by candlelight."

Joey blushed, "Okay firstly, you are so lucky Rubes is asleep so didn't hear that. Secondly...this whole investigation hasn't killed your romantic mood has it?" Charlie grinned, "I think it's spurred me on even more to appreciate every moment we spend together...especially when we're alone together. And besides, I didn't have a romantic mood before you came along and you changed all that so I'm just making up for lost time." "Aren't I the lucky one?" Joey replied before yawning again.

Charlie looked down at her, kissing her forehead lovingly, "Sleep. I'll wake you when we get home after we drop Rubes at Irene's so you're all rested for the rest of tonight's plans." Joey leaned back, glancing at Ruby, "Actually I was gonna suggest...why don't you drop me home first? You can then take Ruby to Irene's, you know maybe spend a little more time with her alone, and on the way back you can pick us up some Diner food for dinner. I saw how you girls were today...with the teasing and the laughing...it was like you two had never been apart. I haven't seen you both so close to each other since...Ruby found out you're her mum. Just thought maybe you'd like a chance alone together to continue that."

"Well you've just got everything planned don't you?" Charlie smiled, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I'd really love a few minutes alone with Ruby. Things just went well for us today, like we're starting to get our relationship back." Joey stared back out the window, "Course I'm sure. I suggested it remember. Go hang out with Rubes for a bit, I'll be alright looking after myself for a little while." "Just as long as you don't go home and fall asleep straight away," Charlie whispered, "I want to spend tonight reminding you that I love you." "Mmm," Joey replied. Charlie looked down at her, "Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

"Course not, I'm just really tired and a little overwhelmed with how...um well today went," Joey explained. "You look so shocked every time you see my Dad you know, like he's gonna change his mind that he's okay with us being together," Charlie pointed out concerned. "So do you most of the time. But I think today was the first time you realized that he's okay with it," Joey told her. Charlie sighed, "I don't mean to think badly of him that he'll just wake up and reckon you're not good enough for me but there's always something in our way. At least I know I can handle my Dad if he did change his mind about us."

"Mmm hmm," Joey whispered. Charlie rolled her eyes, "Fine. No more talking or interruptions. You sleep for the next hour or so and I'll be here when you wake up. I love you." "You too," Joey muttered as she drifted off to sleep against Charlie. Charlie looked down at her, a serene peacefulness surrounding her as she continued driving back to the Bay, content that the two women she loved were safe.

After dropping Joey off at their house, Charlie was relaxed and happy about Joey's suggestion to drop Ruby off separately so she could spend the extra time alone with her daughter. Although wasting part of their time together, Charlie couldn't bear to wake Ruby up until she pulled up out the front of Irene's place. Cutting the ignition of the engine, Charlie turned around to gaze at her sleeping child. Charlie giggled at Ruby's uncomfortable position with her head flung back against the back seat, "Rubes we're...home. Ruby? C'mon Rubes it's time to wake up. Ruuuby! Ruby! Ruby!" Charlie's brow furrowed at her unsuccessful attempts to rouse her as she began yelling out Ruby's name.

Charlie chewed on her top lip, before slamming her fist down on the car horn. Beep!!!!! Ruby shot up immediately, asking rapidly confused, "Huh? What? Do what?" Charlie turned back to her innocently, "Hey look at you, you're awake. 'Bout time lazy." Ruby scratched her ears, "Did I just hear a car honk?" "No," Charlie replied teasingly, "Whatever gave you that idea?" Ruby looked at her suspiciously, then noticed the empty seat next to Charlie, "Where's Joey? Did we lose Joey?"

"Yes Rubes we lost her on the highway half-way home," Charlie smiled, "No, my God Rubes, you really are funny when you just wake up. I dropped her off at our place first as she was extra tired. Thought it'd be good for me to take you...back to Irene's. Maybe if you're not too tired yourself, I could walk you in...maybe sit down and we could talk...about today...and about Dad. Or not, if you're too tired that's totally fine." Ruby nodded gently, "Joey totally set us up alone together didn't she?" Charlie smiled, hopeful. "C'mon I could use a cup of Charlie's famous God-awful tea before bed," Ruby decided. Charlie grinned getting out of the car, then frowned, "Wait what do you mean by Charlie's famous God-awful tea?"

Several minutes later, both women were seated at the table with a cup of tea in front of them. Irene, Annie, and Geoff had left the pair on their own and made their excuses to leave them. Ruby and Charlie had spoken briefly about Ross's condition and the progress he had obviously made at the care facility. They then discussed the investigation while Charlie nervously asked Ruby how she'd been coping with Grant's death. Ruby sucked in a deep breath, "Is it wrong that I haven't grieved at all? I mean he's not my...so I could never be distraught that he's gone. Especially after everything that he's put you and Joey through, and the fact that his death is still haunting us. I just...it feels kinda wrong...that I don't feel anything about his death."

Charlie smiled at her calmly, "It's not wrong at all. There's not any normal kind of grief that you're going through Ruby. Just promise me...if you are upset or feel like you are grieving him...don't shut me out okay? In a way it'd be natural for you to feel something. Just because you don't feel anything now doesn't mean you won't one day. You don't have to think that I'll be angry at you for feeling like that." "Thanks Charlie," Ruby whispered, "I think I'll be okay with it all. I shouldn't feel bad that he's not gonna mess with our lives anymore. I just need to concentrate on helping you and Joey through this stupid investigation until that moronic Detective works out who really killed Grant."

"Yeah...that's good," Charlie sighed. Ruby screwed up her face, "Okay what's up with you? I've seen that look on your face many a time." Charlie frowned, "It's nothing...I was just thinking 'bout Joey." "Good God don't say anything more Charlz!" Ruby screeched softly, "Here I am talking 'bout my issues and you're thinking 'bout Joey. C'mon, get your mind out of the gutter Charlz." Charlie held up her hand, laughing gently, "It's not like that Ruby, I promise. It's not always...like that. I'm just a little worried about her."

"How come?" Ruby asked confused. Charlie tapped her fingers against the table gently, "It's probably just me being silly but she was a little distant on the drive back. Forget it, as I'm saying this I know I'm overreacting. Jo kept saying she was tired, and of course she would be, we've had an intense crazy few days. I'd be far more worried about Joey if she wasn't just slightly stressed out by what's going on." Ruby took a sip of her tea, scowling at the taste, "Look if you're worried about Joey then maybe there is something to worry about. You know her better than anyone. It's kinda insane how well you two know each other."

"No I'm just over analysing things," Charlie decided, "I mean Joey told me this morning that she was a little nervous meeting Dad again. So it was probably just that. Even I have this little voice in my head that keeps saying that Dad will change his mind about being okay with our relationship." "Dad's fine about the two of you," Ruby insisted, "Why are you both so concerned? All Dad wants is for you to be happy and you so painfully are with Joey."

Charlie furrowed her brow, "God you're so right! This is just my stupid insecurities expecting that something has to go wrong soon. It's bad enough we're still suspects for the murder but now I have to keep thinking that it's something else." "You always do this Charlie, you always stress too much and over think things," Ruby pointed out, "So let me be the grown up and give you some advice for once...ah ah no buts. Joey's tired, you're both stressing about the possibility of been torn apart so stop looking for more problems when there aren't any. Go get some dinner, go home to Joey, talk to her if you're still worried and enjoy your evening together. Most importantly...remember to talk to her."

"Talk to her," Charlie repeated. "Exactly," Ruby insisted, "You've always had problems opening up to people...I guess I can fully understand why now...but you've let Joey in completely and she's done the same with you. If she was distant maybe there's a reason for that. Joey probably wanted to tell you herself but I know Dad had a quick word in her ear when he helped her wash the dishes but Morag told me he was asking Joey if they could spend some time together...so he could get to know his...'new daughter.' That's probably all it is, nervousness about him getting to know her, as I'm sure she wants to make a good impression for your sake. So go home and stop sitting here worrying."

Charlie smiled contently, "Dad wants to get to know Joey as his 'new daughter'? God Rubes of course Joey would be freaking out about that...in her silly...Joeyish way. I need to go home and convince her to stop worrying about this 'cause Dad's already impressed with her, she doesn't need to try and she just needs to be herself. You don't mind...me cutting out early?" "Not at all," Ruby answered, "I'm about to fall asleep again so I'm gonna get to bed. You go convince your girl to stop worrying about the Ross interrogation. Might see you in the morning."

Ruby stood up and walked to her room, then turning around, "Thanks Charlie. Today was really good to spend together with all our family. I love seeing Dad, I miss having him around...but it's still nice...knowing I've still got a parent here supporting me." Charlie shyly broke into a huge grin, "You're welcome Rubes."

_***_

_And review! No begging from me for more reviews, just a small amount of nudging :P_


	45. Chapter 45

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi all!_

_Lucky for you Movie249 pestered me into updating this fic a little early so I hope you enjoy it :P_

_You'll also get an early update of Music Sounds Better With You from Movie249 outta the deal so you're lucky readers today :P_

_Ha! Movie249 you better hold up your end of the bargain now - I've made the readers a promise lol!_

_Oh all I'll say is Joey, Joey, Joey and her silly paranoia. When will she ever learn to trust herself?_

_Paulinemcc - Ruby in H&A right now - I don't get it either. Move back in with Charlie already damn it! Never know I could have Ruby back where she belongs just a tad sooner. There's some definite Jarlie-ness in this update and a lot more in the next one sso stick around :P_

_Abbott - Thanks for your wonderful comments. Don't be afraid to review often :P_

_Fili - Yes you're right! Joey's onto you Fili and knows you killed Grant! And a passport won't be any use. Detective Joey's on the case and she's gonna catch you red-handed. Haha yeh that was my fave line of the last chapter too :P_

_Enjoy guys! And don't forget to review! :P_

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Charlie entered her house through the kitchen door, with a plastic bag containing the dinner she had just picked up from the Diner for her and Joey. Taking a quick moment, she grabbed two sets of knives and forks before walking into the living room. "Hey babe," she greeted Joey as she spotted her curled up on the couch, lying on it comfortably. Joey looked up at her pleased to see her girlfriend, "Hey you, was beginning to think you and Ruby were having such a good time you'd forgotten about me." Charlie shook her head shyly, "Never. You're always on my mind."

Charlie sat the bag down on the coffee table, taking the two plastic containers out of the bag, she passed one container and the cutlery to Joey. Joey shifted her legs off the couch so Charlie could sit down. Charlie sat down, then scooted closer to Joey, and slipping her hand on Joey's thigh, she pulled Joey's legs back up, so they were lying across Charlie's lap. Joey smiled nervously as Charlie stroked her thigh lightly. Charlie leant back to the coffee table, picking up her own dinner, "This okay?"

"Leah's famous lasagne? Second best meal ever after my fish soupy thing," Joey revealed. "Had a feeling you would like it," Charlie grinned. As they opened up their containers and dug in to their meals, they continued talking. "So how were things with...um Rubes?" Joey asked after swallowing a large bite. "Yeah they were good," Charlie answered, "I mean we definitely still have a way to go but I think we've made a really good first start today. You were right on our way home when you said that it looked like nothing had come between us...you know after Ruby and I talked for a while and I left to go get dinner...she told me that with Dad in the city...she's happy that she's got one parent here for her."

"Aww she said that?" Joey crooned. "Yeah," Charlie blushed, "You're not the only one who's surprised. It's just really nice...to know that even though things are kind of a mess right now, there are other things that are going so well." "I'm not at all surprised that she said that, Charlie. While it's been tough for her to accept you as her mum, we knew she'd get through it...for you. I'm glad it hasn't taken as long as it could've," Joey replied. Charlie took another few bites, "I know I still have a lot of work to do before she trusts me enough to consider moving back in with us but I'm so happy she's giving us another chance. And I know this is probably the millionth time I've said it but we couldn't have gotten to this stage without you."

Joey blushed lightly, so Charlie leant forwards kissing her softly. Joey pulled out of the kiss sooner than Charlie would have liked. Charlie placed her half-eaten dinner on the table, and nervously turned back to take Joey's container out of her hands, placing it next to hers on the table. As Charlie faced Joey once again, the older woman comfortingly stroked her hand along Joey's thigh, "Are you okay?" "'Course I am," Joey replied softly. "You know this is me and you can tell me what's on your mind," Charlie whispered, "I can tell when you've got something on your mind and your distracted. You've been a little like that since we saw Dad...even this morning you were really nervous. Talk to me Joey."

Joey closed her eyes, shaking her head gently, showing her frustration, "I'm just feeling a little bit paranoid..." Charlie immediately took hold of Joey's hand, pulling Joey closer, so Joey was seated on her lap, "Ruby told me about Dad." "Huh?" Joey looked up confused. "You know that he spoke to you alone today and told you he wants to get to know you better," Charlie elaborated. "Oh...right," Joey whispered. "Hey don't be so nervous Jo. He won't be pulling the Ross interrogation on you. If he tries, I'll put a stop to it," Charlie insisted, "That's all your paranoid about isn't it?"

Joey's lips curled into an anxious smile, as she nodded her head, "Yeah...sorry I just really want to make a good impression for you. I've never really done the whole...getting to know the parents thing." Charlie reached her hand up, stroking Joey's face, "Babe in case you haven't already noticed, my Dad already loves you and you don't have to impress him at all." "That's easy for you to say," Joey whispered. "C'mon now Jo, he called himself pretty much your father in law," Charlie pointed out, "Trust me, my Dad has never taken to any of my partners the way he has with you. He's only met you a couple times and he can already see how happy you make me."

"Yeah but I guess that doesn't really calm the nerves," Joey admitted, "I'm not exactly who he probably expected you'd want to be with." Charlie chewed on her lip, "You don't just mean 'cause you're not a guy right?" Joey sighed, "There's that...but there's also the fact that we come from different families...backgrounds." "So what? There's nothing to be ashamed of. 'Sides our backgrounds led us to one another so I'm not too fussed about what happened in your past," Charlie insisted. "It's not that simple," Joey whispered, "You're Dad's an ex cop, my Dad's an ex-crim. We're from different worlds."

Charlie pulled Joey closer to her, "I don't care about that. Just 'cause your family made some mistakes doesn't mean you'll do the same. You're a good person and I love you. You're past doesn't change the way I feel about you. My Dad would never hold any of that against you just like I won't. We've overcome so much already, don't you dare think I'll let any of this split us apart. We're not from...different worlds." Joey nodded, "I can't help that I still feel...paranoid about this. Like I'm just not..."

"What...? Good enough for me?" Charlie stared at her disbelievingly, "How can you think that?" Joey shrugged, looking away from Charlie's gaze, "Guess 'cause sometimes I still can't believe you want to be with me." Charlie tightened her grip on Joey's waist, pulling her forwards into a kiss, "I want to be with you because I love you and I always will. Do you still have doubts that I'm gonna one day change my mind about that?" "It's stupid huh?" Joey whispered.

"Precisely," Charlie smiled, then frowned softly, "I know I gave you a lot of reasons not to trust me and honestly...maybe it's not that stupid that you're paranoid about all this. At some stage you just have to trust me when I tell you that I will never do anything that'll hurt you and that I'll spend my whole life loving you." "I do trust you Charlie," Joey revealed, "I'm not paranoid by our feelings for one another...I just can't help but think that you're Dad will change his mind about us. I'm nervous as hell about Ross wanting to get to know me better...maybe then he'll think you could do better."

"That is not gonna happen," Charlie reassured, "I've had my own paranoia that my Dad wouldn't accept us. Especially when I first told him about our relationship but he's been so supportive the whole time. It's kinda brought me and him closer together being able to be honest with him about us. I just wish when we were first together that I had known just how much people would actually support us. All that time I was afraid of my feelings for you because I was terrified about everyone's reactions to us being a couple. With the exception of Brett being a homophobe...a couple of remarks from Colleen and Angelo's pigheadedness...which we both know is more to do with the fact him and I broke up when you returned to the Bay...we've never had anyone tell us what we feel for each other is wrong."

"Maybe 'cause it's not wrong and it never has been," Joey reminded her. "It took me a little bit too long to figure that out," Charlie admitted sadly, "I'm so glad I finally did. Look Joey...my Dad can be scary sometimes...but he knows how much you mean to me and he'd never do anything to come between us. Don't be so nervous about the fact he wants to get to know you better. This is a good thing that he wants to spend time with you and get to know you...he wants you to feel like you're part of the family."

"Maybe," Joey whispered, "I guess I'm just not really...used to being included in...family stuff... You get used to that after a while…relying on no one but yourself…it's a tough thing to deal with but it's what I had to do. I don't have a family." Charlie entangled their hands, "Yes you do." Joey shrugged, "Yeah a dead father, a mum who...and Brett who's still an absolute homophobic wanker...some family huh?" Charlie lent their foreheads together, "I wasn't talking about the family your related to by blood...I meant me...Ruby...even Dad and Morag...we're all your family now. Don't you think otherwise."

Joey nodded, "I guess you're right...I just guess I've never had that before. Never felt like I had a place in this world where I...belonged. It's a little overwhelming to suddenly have that…which is why I kinda gave you guys a little bit of space on your own today. I wasn't sure if I belonged there…as part of your family yet." Charlie brought their lips together, kissing her lovingly, "Well you never have to worry about that anymore...you've found where you belong – with me. There's nowhere else you'll ever be. I know you never had a real family, so I'm happy to welcome you into my family." "You're family really matters to you...don't they?" Joey whispered.

"Yeah they do," Charlie answered, "I guess most people wouldn't see that as I've been referred to as a cold-hearted, workaholic cop and many people would disagree after the way I lied to Ruby about who she is...but I did all that because I loved her completely. I was trying to show her how much she mattered to me. My Mum was an amazing lady and she would've loved you. I wish you had the chance to meet her. She would have supported me being with you, in fact she probably would've knocked some sense into me so I didn't run off when I first started falling for you. I could always count on her."

"And you're Dad?" Joey asked, wanting Charlie to continue. Charlie smiled, "Well I think it's no secret that him and I had a very...tense relationship when I was growing up. He was never around because of work, and there was just something...holding him back from getting to know me. Then all that stuff with Grant, and me getting pregnant with Ruby happened...I didn't just run away after I gave birth to her because I couldn't deal with being a mum. The way my Dad looked at me...it was like he was judging me...trying to find the answer on if his daughter...really was raped or is she was just a slut. But then I ran away to stay with my Aunty Michelle and...my Dad really blamed himself for that. Like if he had of believed me like any father would and done something...gotten justice for me by getting Grant arrested...I wouldn't have run away.

When I returned home the year later...things with him changed. They weren't as tense but we still didn't relate to one another. I felt overwhelmed with giving up Ruby that I wanted to take the time to improve my life and be a better person so that one day...I could be the mother she deserved. My first instinct was to finish high school and get a good job. I had always wanted to be a cop but I'd given up on that dream...'til my Dad talked me back into it. I realized that although he worked long hours, it was a job I was proud of him for...and I wanted Ruby to have that feeling for me. My Dad and I bonded a little more as I made my way up in the ranks in the police academy and the force. But when he got sick things changed for the better for us. It sucks that it had to take something that serious to fix our relationship.

Then you came along...and I knew I couldn't lie to him about us. I wasn't going to be able to choose between you two if he didn't accept us. I could never choose between my girlfriend and my Dad. It really did shock me when he didn't even question my feelings for you. He knew this wasn't some phase or that I was with you 'cause I wanted...I dunno attention or something. He knew I loved you and that's all there was to it. For the first time he was a real father to me and supported me. It's been really good having him here for me. He might not be the best father in the world...but he's the only one I got so he means everything to me. I don't know how I'll cope if he...when he... At least he knows eventually I'll be alright with you by my side."

"That's beautiful Charlie, I hope he realizes that," Joey told her quietly, wiping a small tear from her eye. Charlie stared at her girlfriend lovingly, "You're already crying and I haven't even gotten to how much you mean to me." Joey chuckled softly, "I think I have a vague idea." "So are you alright now?" Charlie asked, "Or do you need me to keep telling you just how much you're a part of my life and a part of my family?"

"Well as nice as that would be to hear all those amazing things... Look I'm sorry about being a little...distant," Joey apologised, "It's just kinda hard for me to imagine that...another family could welcome me as one of theirs when...my own family...didn't want me. Today I felt a little...out of place...like Ross wouldn't want me there. I didn't have a good relationship with my dad so it's hard to believe Ross would be so accepting of us when I know my dad never would have. Guess I've just been distracted, thinking about how different my relationship with my dad was from your relationship with Ross and it's just got me down a bit...guess it might take some time to be a little more sure of myself...that things won't go wrong."

"Well that was completely their loss. They don't know how amazing you are. They're the ones that made mistakes not you," Charlie told her, "Don't be upset, you didn't do anything wrong." "Yeah I guess," Joey shrugged. Charlie took a deep breath, "About what you said...'bout your Dad..." Joey recognized what Charlie was hinting at, "When I really little he spent several months in jail...'cause he got drunk this one time and beat on my mum. I don't remember much. And when he got out...he tried to prove that he'd changed but my mum didn't trust him so..." "So she took off and abandoned you," Charlie finished.

Joey squinted her eyes, "How'd you know that?" "Doesn't matter," Charlie whispered, not wanting to tell Joey that Angelo had run a background check on her, "I can only imagine how much that hurt you--" Joey looked away, "Charlie...I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm sorry I just...now's not the right time." Charlie nodded, "Okay...but when you're ready..." "I'll know who to call," Joey whispered.

Charlie grinned, "I'm glad you're feeling a little more secure about where you fit in my life. And don't worry about spending some time with my Dad. He's gonna love you, just not as much as I do. If you need me there with you..." "Thanks...but I think I'll be fine," Joey replied, "Besides...I ah...told him I'd rather wait until all this...um investigation stuff was over...you know when we're all a little...less stressed." "That's a good idea," Charlie agreed, "I'm glad you're keen to get to know him. It makes me look forward to everything that we'll get to do after...they find out who killed Grant." "Yeah..." Joey half-smiled, "Me too."

"Well until that is all over...I just want to spend time relaxing with you," Charlie whispered, then taking Joey's hand, "C'mon...if we're finished with dinner...I think there's another way we could spend our time together." Before Joey could respond, Charlie bought their lips together, kissing her desperately, slipping her tongue in and caressing Joey gently. Joey took a moment to respond, still distracted by her fears, but soon deepened the kiss passionately.

***

_Next up - Some serious CJ lovin' - hope you can't wait :P_


	46. Chapter 46

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi guy!_

_Another round of thanks goes out to Movie249 for making me update this fic early as she's going away for the weekend and needs to read some CJness to get her through :P_

_You owe us plenty of updates on your fics when your laptop's fixed :P_

_Oh and Movie249 - Don't worry that sneaky Angelo will be back next chapter..._

_JSCO81 - Charlie always puts Joey's needs first doesn't she? Well in this fic she does :P_

_Oniz197 - Thanks for your great comments. Let's hope Joey gets over her fears_

_Abbott - You guys as the readers are part of the story :P Trust me I wouldn't still be writing at all if it wasn't for the great feedback and encouragement you guys all give me. You guys are the reason this fic has gone on so long and the reason I've decided to continue on with this fic instead of ending it after the murder mystery. Hope you all like what's coming up :P_

_Fili - No Fili I'm not feeling okay. Lack of drama doesn't suit me. I think I'm gonna have a meltdown if I keep this up lol! Though I have a feeling you might regret bringing that up...'cause the dramas back soon :P Couldn't lose my touch could I?_

_CJ4eva - Think you'll find this chapter is even sweeter :P_

_Charliefan - Glad you're loving the CJ relationship in this fic. Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Lil20 - The suspense is half the fun lol! But don't worry the suspense is nearly over so you keep those ideas coming _

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand as she led her into their bedroom. Charlie opened the door, grinning down at her girlfriend. Joey smiled back up at her, but walked past her into the room. Charlie closed the door behind them, and walked up behind Joey, wrapping her arms around her waist, "Everything okay? You seem a little...distracted again." Joey pulled Charlie's arms around her tighter, "I'm sorry...God that's the last way I should be acting around you...especially when we're like this." "You still can't stop thinking can you? About how different our families are?" Charlie realized.

Joey nodded, "It matters to me Charlie...I don't want to feel like that but I do. I meant it when I said...we're from different worlds." "We're not worlds apart Jo," Charlie tried to convince her, "Our 'worlds' led us to one another. We might never have met if Robbo hadn't...and you might never have come back if Brett hadn't accidentally run me over. Things happen for a reason, I believe that. Our worlds were just...meant to collide."

Joey sighed softly, "I'm sorry. I don't know why...I can't get these...fears out of my mind." "You know I love you for being so worried," Charlie confessed, "All you want is to make a good impression with my Dad and you're doing that for me. And the whole family thing...it doesn't matter to me what happened in your past...it bought you to me and I thank God for that every day. You're my family Jo, and that's never gonna change. I thought we'd solved your paranoia back there what with the kissing and the...more kissing." Charlie smirked lightly.

Joey stroked her hands along Charlie's arms, "I guess it's just not an easy thing for me to get over. When we were apart...when I left you...I spent so much time trying to work out why we were ever together in the first place. I know how amazing it was when we were together...for that brief time...but I just didn't...don't get why you fell for me." Charlie kissed the top of Joey's head, "I fell for you...'cause it was fate. I knew it the instant I set eyes on you that there was something...different about you. It just took me a while to work out what that something different was. And I'm glad I did. Joey please stop thinking that you're not good enough for me or that you don't deserve me. It's me that doesn't deserve you. Two of the most important things I love about you are your compassion and your ability to forgive people for their mistakes."

"I don't know if that's true," Joey told her shyly. "You forgave me...for the many mistakes I made...and will never make again," Charlie reminded her, "Now do you think it's possible to tell those fears of yours that they need to just disappear as there's no reason they should be there?" "I guess I can try," Joey decided, then paused as she looked down at Charlie's bedside table.

Charlie sensed Joey's distraction and followed her gaze to the photo that was on the bedside table. Charlie untangled her hands from Joey, then took several steps to pick up the photo. Turning back to Joey, standing in front of her now, Charlie smiled, "Did I ever tell you about when this photo was taken?" Joey looked down at it, smiling gently at the sight of Charlie, Ruby and Ross standing together laughing happily, "No...guess I never thought to ask."

Charlie placed the photo back on the bedside table, then taking a step forward she placed her hands on Joey's waist, "Well no surprises but it was taken at my Dad's wedding to Morag. It was right before he started getting sick...it's probably the last really good memory I have of him. I wasn't exactly...pleased to find out they were getting married so soon after my mum passed away but just looking at that picture...I can see how happy he was." "He had a second chance at true love...must've been nice," Joey whispered, as she glanced at the photo again, "You really love your family don't you?"

"On the days that they don't annoy me to death...absolutely I do," Charlie chuckled softly, trying to relieve the tension, "But I don't think that photo's right anymore...I think I'd like to get a new family photo taken...one that's got you included." Joey looked away from Charlie's gaze, blushing shyly. "Aww look at you getting all shy, it's adorable," Charlie gushed, "Since when do you get all shy around me?" "Since you started telling me I'm part of your family...I never really had a family before," Joey confessed. "Well you do now...so have I silenced your fears yet?" Charlie asked. "Just a little," Joey answered. Charlie smirked, "Maybe there's something else I can do to get rid of them." "Oh yeah...what's that?" Joey questioned.

"This," Charlie replied simply, leaning forward capturing Joey's lips. Joey kissed her back, shyly caressing their tongues together. Charlie pulled back breathlessly, "Now do you think it's possible for us to forget all our insecurities and the investigation so we can just get lost in one another?" "It's very possible," Joey replied, bringing their lips back together boldly.

As they kissed passionately, Joey slowly edged them towards the bed. Charlie refused to let her knees buckle as the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed, and instead held onto Joey firmer, roaming her hands across Joey's clothed body. Joey moaned loudly at the sensations running through her body, feeling the sensations she was giving Charlie. Charlie's roaming hands found their way to Joey's hips again, as she slowly rocked their bodies together, before pinching the edge of Joey's shirt and pulling the article over her head.

Charlie breathed deeper as she gazed lovingly at her girlfriends' small frame, the sight of Joey's body always amazed her and left her wanting more. Joey blushed as she watched Charlie staring at her, then broke the gaze by pulling Charlie into another kiss. Surprising Charlie, Joey pushed her body firmly against Charlie's, and causing the older woman to fall backwards onto the bed. Joey immediately placed her body on top of Charlie's leaning down and kissing her again. Charlie ran her hands through Joey's hair, and felt Joey continue to rock their hips against each others.

As Charlie grew more and more turned on by Joey's confidence, she slipped her hands down to the clasp on the back of Joey's bra, yanking it apart desperately and pulling Joey's bra away from her body. Not given a second to gaze at her girlfriend's half-naked body, Charlie found the younger girl immediately repeating her own actions, removing Charlie of her shirt and bra. Charlie reached her hand up to touch Joey's breasts but found Joey instead pulled her hand back against her torso, resting it there. Charlie stared up at her confused.

Joey half-smiled nervously, "It's not your turn yet...I want to be with you." Charlie nodded, giving in to Joey's need, "I think I'll be okay with that." Joey sat her body upwards, pulling Charlie up with her, so she was straddling the older girl. Joey brought their lips together, into a searing kiss that left Charlie speechless. Joey led Charlie's hands to her lower back to steady herself, as her hands glided across Charlie's chest, gently kneading her girlfriend's breasts.

Charlie moaned in pleasure, excited by the feel of Joey's hands touching her intimately. Charlie knew she could never get tired of the idea of making love to the woman she was desperately in love with, and couldn't imagine ever being apart from her. One of Charlie's hands made its way back to entangling itself Joey's hair, pulling them closer together. Joey urgently let her hands glide across Charlie's breasts, allowing herself to roam her thumbs over Charlie's erect nipples.

Flicking her fingers gently against them and caressing them tenderly, Joey then broke off their kiss as she ducked her head down, bringing her lips to Charlie's right breast. Charlie groaned erotically as Joey rolled her tongue over the nipple, sucking gently on it, while her hand continued to caress Charlie's left breast. Joey bit down on the nipple slightly, causing Charlie to buck her hips wildly, "God Jo!"

Joey swiftly glided her hand down Charlie's torso, down to her pants. Pulling her lips off Charlie's nipple, Joey brought her head back up face to face with Charlie, "I want you." "I love you so much," Charlie breathed heavily. Joey pressed their lips together, as she slid Charlie's zipper down. Pushing Charlie to lie down on the bed, Joey re-positioned herself so she could pull Charlie's pants down her body. Taking her own pants off, Joey laid back down against Charlie's body.

Charlie pulled Joey closer to her, kissing her passionately. Joey fervently slipped her tongue inside Charlie's mouth, desperately deepening their kiss. Charlie pulled back breathlessly, "Wow! This certainly is a little different from normal...in an amazing way of course. I know we've spent the last few days enjoying the time alone together but tonight you just seem... Tell a girl that she's family, and add that to the fact that we could be torn apart at any moment if Robertson wants...and you kinda get a little needy...I like it!"

Joey blushed, "I just need to be with you tonight...like you said...I just don't want to waste our time together if Robertson...is intending on tearing us apart. I just get this sense that...he's running low on leads and...he'll need to make a move soon. We're still...in his line of fire...so I want to make every moment last." Charlie brought her hand up, stroking Joey's cheek, "I'm not gonna let him do that to us. Don't think of this as one of our last times together. We're gonna survive this and we'll be stronger for it." Joey nodded, "Okay...but that doesn't change the fact I desperately want to be with you now."

Charlie acknowledged Joey's need by pulling herself up into a passionately drawn-out kiss, pressing their bodies firmly together. Joey responded, moaning softly, before sitting up on her elbow, and gliding her hand down between Charlie's legs. Sliding Charlie's panties down her legs and throwing them to the floor, Joey then bought her hand back up, stroking Charlie's thighs gently. Charlie groaned in anticipation, spreading her legs, begging to feel Joey's touch.

Joey immediately obliged, unable to stand the thought of waiting any longer, she slipped a finger inside Charlie's centre. Joey held Charlie as she felt her girlfriend constrict tightly at the sensation. Joey kissed Charlie tenderly as she thrust her finger rapidly in and out of Charlie. Charlie rocked her hips against Joey's hand, moaning at the feeling of Joey making love to her.

Joey pulled her hand away from Charlie's centre, causing the older woman to groan in frustration at the loss of contact. Hovering her hand in between Charlie's legs, delicately stroking her folds, Joey slid her body along Charlie's, kissing her way down Charlie's body. Spending a few moments concentrating her attention on Charlie's breasts, Joey finally found herself nestled between Charlie's legs.

Joey kissed the edge of Charlie's centre, eliciting an urgent moan from Charlie. Joey slipped her tongue inside Charlie, kissing and licking her tenderly. Slipping her finger back inside Charlie, Joey felt Charlie buck her hips more wildly at her touch. Joey continued her loving act until she felt Charlie was on the brink of experiencing her orgasm. Riding the feeling of orgasmic pleasure along with Charlie as her body constricted wildly, Joey gently removed herself from Charlie's fire, then glided back up her body.

Charlie immediately claimed Joey's lips, her body still tingling from her orgasm. Rolling on top of Joey urgently, Charlie set to work to make Joey feel safe and secure. Giving her the sense that Charlie would do everything possible to make sure that they remained together...no matter what...and this night together was nothing less than the start of their lives together.

***

_Ok now people if it's at all possible to draw your minds away from the beautiful CJ lovin'...mmm CJ...wait where was I? :P_

_Oh right this is it guys._

_Place your bets and make your decisions now on who killed Grant and how this murder mystery will play out because as of the next chapter the mystery will begin to unravel _

_I know it's taken a long time to get to this point but every chapter was worth it and I'd like to thank you for sticking through it...so far...don't back off now with the mystery being unveiled lol!_

_So review this chapter and after telling me how much you love CJ lovin' you can tell me your suspects and any clues you think you've come across _

_And if you can't work out the mystery go back and re-read this CJ lovin' chapter and forget about the mystery 'til next time lol :P_


	47. Chapter 47

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Ok guys here's the update you've all been waiting for :P_

_Movie249 - I do listen to you on some occasions although I'm sure you wouldn't believe me :P _

_Glad you all loved the lovin'!_

_Well, well, well looks like we have 3 votes for Angelo, 1 for Ruby, 1 for Ross, 1 for Morag and 1 for Joey slash possible Ruby/Ross_

_Interesting guesses and theories guys._

_Let's see if any of you are great mystery buffs._

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Joey woke up the next morning, with her night of passion with Charlie still etched on her mind. Joey grunted uncomfortably as she felt Charlie wasn't cuddled up against her. Slowly opening her eyes, allowing the light to hit them, she then heard the bedroom door open and close. Joey closed her eyes, expecting Charlie to slip back into bed with her. After several seconds when Charlie didn't return to their bed, Joey rolled over to see why.

Joey giggled as she saw Charlie standing next to their bed with a tray of breakfast in her hands, "Did you make me breakfast in bed?" Charlie carefully held the tray as she sat back down on the bed, "I know...corny huh?" Scooting over next to Joey, Charlie placed the tray on her lap, careful not to tip it over. Joey leant over, claiming Charlie's lips, "Well look at you...turning into a corny romantic." "Shut up," Charlie blushed at Joey's teasing, "I just wanted today to be special...did you know that today just happens to be our two month anniversary?"

Joey squinted her eyes as she stared up at her girlfriend, "No...really?" Charlie nodded, "Can hardly believe it myself after everything that's happened but yep...we've been back together officially for two months now." Joey reached out, grabbing one of the coffee cups from the tray, taking a few sips, "Well the time has certainly flown by." "I know...and I'm sure time will just keep flying by and soon enough we're gonna find that we're little old ladies who've spent an amazing life together," Charlie smiled as she started eating a piece of toast.

Joey turned her gaze, and stared out the window, "You really think we'll make it that far?" "Don't you?" Charlie asked worriedly. Joey looked back up at her, leaning forwards she pressed their lips together, "Of course I do." Charlie relaxed, entangling her free hand with Joey's, "Good...because I can see our whole future already mapped out in front of us." "What do you see?" Joey whispered.

Charlie's grin grew wider, "I see us getting through all this mess with the investigation, then us getting our own place. Then maybe in several months time I see us getting married, enjoying a few blissful years as Newlyweds before maybe...having a couple kids of our own. Then spending the next few decades raising them while still being so in love...and then before you know it, we'll find ourselves as grannies to a whole brood of little kids. I see us never spending more than a day apart...and being contently happy every day we wake up next to each other."

"That's beautiful Charlie," Joey whispered, taking another sip of her coffee. "Well after last night...the way you showed me just how much you love me...there's no doubt in my mind that's the future we're gonna live," Charlie gushed, pressing her lips back against Joey's. Joey began deepening the kiss, but Charlie held back after nearly tipping the tray over, "Mmm...after breakfast Jo." "Right...sorry...you just make it very hard not to get distracted when you say things like that," Joey confessed, "So is this how we're gonna spend our anniversary together...wrapped up in each other's arms?"

Charlie bit her lip, "Well actually Jo...I was kinda thinking we'd celebrate our anniversary together later tonight...I don't have anything special planned...just thought we could go out to dinner some place nice...then come home...and repeat last nights' love making session." "That sounds perfect Charlie...so why the hesitation?" Joey asked, noticing Charlie biting down on her lip. Charlie shrugged, "I just thought...okay this totally isn't romantic at all but I really think it's time I went down to the station. I want to have a chat with Robertson about where I stand with my job...you know...find out when...if I'm allowed to return to my job."

Joey picked up a fork that was on the tray, digging into a small pile of scrambled eggs, "Yeah that's fine with me. I know how stressed out you've been about the possibility of losing your job." "I'm sorry, I know it's silly," Charlie apologised, "It's just a job and I should be glad to spend this time alone with you...but it's important to me." "I know how important your job is to you...if you hadn't been so amazing at your job...we'd never have met. So ah...what do you think Robertson's gonna say?" Joey asked nervously.

Charlie sighed, "I don't think he can keep me away from the station permanently. He needs to investigate my kidnapping of Grant...but he's a little too occupied trying to solve Grant's murder so it could take a while. No doubt I'll be put on desk duty only until he does investigate me further but...I'd rather be on desk duty...then sit at home all day long." Joey smiled, "I'd rather you on desk duty too...way less chance of you getting hurt." Charlie kissed Joey passionately, "I'd never get hurt...I could never leave you like that."

Joey nodded reassured, "I know...say maybe I should come with you to the station...you know to support you and back up your claim that...a bored housewife just isn't who you should be." "Well thank you for the confidence...I think," Charlie laughed, "But yes I'd love you to come with me, and offer your support. So how 'bout we finish off this breakfast...spend a generous amount of time making out...before we head over to the station?" Joey immediately started digging into the eggs again hungrily, then teased, "I'm sorry all I heard was the breakfast part...you totally lost me after that part...hope it wasn't anything important you were saying." Charlie giggled happily, "Well guess who will be missing out on some quality making out?"

Half an hour later, the girls were walking hand in hand along the Bay towards the Diner. Charlie grinned down at Joey, "This was a good idea to go get a cup of coffee before we drive over to the station." "Well that's because someone knocked over my cup of coffee after forgetting we were gonna leave the making out until we finished breakfast," Joey teased, "Not to mention...half our meal ended up on the floor along with it." "Well I couldn't help it...you looked so cute all naked and wrapped up in the sheets. How's a girl meant to resist?" Charlie pouted.

"You're adorable," Joey remarked. Charlie pouted even more, "You're not gonna tell Leah about the mess we made to the bedroom floor are you?" "No way," Joey laughed, "That mess was all your doing so it's all up to you. You got klutzy so you're gonna have to pay the price." Charlie gritted her teeth, "Do you think a little carpet cleaner will do the trick?" Joey shook her head, "Hate to say it Charlz...but I think if you're allowed back at work, your first pay cheque will be going towards paying some guy with a proper...expensive machine to clean up that mess. Black stains all over a white carpet...you're so screwed."

"Great!" Charlie joked, "Can't even have your support on this can I?" Joey smiled nervously, "Not if it'll incur the wrath of Leah." "Well we're here now," Charlie pointed towards the Diner building, "So let's just keep quiet on the ruined carpet to Leah shall we?" "Sounds like a...plan..." Joey started to say as she glanced towards the beach. Charlie followed Joey's gaze to land on a desolate Aden standing against the fence by the beach. Charlie nudged Joey lightly, "Go on."

Joey looked up at her confused, "Huh?" Charlie nodded her head in Aden's direction, "Go talk to him while I get the coffees." Joey hesitated lightly, "I dunno...he just looks like he wants to be alone and I haven't spent very much time with him at all since...Belle died." "Well he tried to cover for us with your injuries and Robertson knew you two were close enough to question him over the murder," Charlie reminded her, "Besides...without Belle he's gonna be alone for quite some time. He needs his best friend."

"Okay," Joey agreed, "You go get the coffees' and I'll see you in a little bit." Charlie grinned happily as Joey started to disentangle their hands, but Charlie pulled her back into a light kiss. Joey smirked lightly as she pulled back, "Did you just...?" "Kiss you in public without a care in the world? Yeah guess I kinda did," Charlie laughed. Joey smiled at Charlie proudly as she took off in direction of the Diner.

Charlie entered the Diner, walking straight up to the counter, "Mornin' Colleen, can I get two coffees?" Colleen fluttered about at the counter, "Would they be for yourself and young Joey, Senior Constable?" "They certainly are," Charlie told her. "I'll get you both your usual then," Colleen smiled as she walked over to the coffee machine. Charlie tapped her fingers on the counter, but stopped when someone walked over to her.

"Hey Charlie," Angelo whispered. Charlie rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" _You! _Angelo wanted to freely admit, but settled on, "I just...wanted to apologise for the other day. The way I went to talk to Leah behind your back. That was wrong of me." "Yeah it sure was," Charlie agreed. Angelo nodded slowly, "Take it that's not you accepting my apology?" "You don't say?" Charlie groaned. Angelo swallowed hard, "I know...what I did was bad and I wish I could take it back. I'm focussing too much on trying to pin the murder on Joey without any proof...and I really shouldn't be so biased about this investigation because of my feelings for..."

"Apology accepted," Charlie whispered. "Really?" Angelo asked shocked. Charlie shrugged, "What you said when you tried to blame Joey...I don't care for that because I know Joey. And it's not worth arguing with you 'cause you'll soon find out you're wrong. Then I'm sure you'll be crawling back to me for forgiveness. So if I forgive you now you don't have to do that and I don't have to talk to you again anytime soon."

Angelo sighed, "Charlie please...I am sorry. I just don't want you getting hurt. I never wanted to hurt you by accusing Joey of...please Charlie can I just sit down with you for a moment and share a cup of coffee so we can talk some more? So you can see how sorry I am." Charlie shook her head, "Joey's waiting outside for me. We're actually heading to the station shortly to have a chat with Robertson 'bout me coming back to work...maybe...depending what he says."

"That's great Charlie," Angelo enthused, "We've missed you 'round the station. Hey...how 'bout I drive you and Joey over to the station? I'm on my break and should be heading back in ten or fifteen minutes." Charlie ran her tongue over her teeth anxiously, "I think we'll be fine to get there ourselves Angelo. I'm sorry but I don't think Joey would feel comfortable spending time with you on our anniversary."

"Anni...versary?" Angelo reiterated defeated. Charlie half-smiled shyly, "Yeah...two months...Joey and I have been together. I think we'll be celebrating tonight over a nice dinner." "Two months...you didn't even acknowledge our two month anniversary," Angelo whispered upset. Charlie stared at him blankly, "We were together that long?" Angelo hung his head in shame and Charlie didn't notice. Colleen returned with her coffees, and Charlie nodded at Angelo, "Might see you at work sometime."

Angelo gazed bitterly as Charlie left him standing alone in the Diner. _How did I lose a woman like Charlie to a girl like Joey? Even if Charlie's right and Joey had nothing to do with Grant's murder...I still don't feel like she's good enough for Charlie or can give her the future I could offer her. I try so hard...but Charlie...she doesn't even notice me anymore...all she ever thinks about is Joey. She won't even give me the time of day with Joey around. God why can't Charlie see that I'll do ANYTHING for her!_

Charlie charged out of the Diner, still rather annoyed at Angelo. Though she had told him she'd forgiven him, she knew that she never could, and was frustrated that he had once again nearly let slip about his feelings for her. _I don't have feelings for him so why can't he just keep his mouth shut! I don't need to know about his feelings for me so I can pretend he doesn't still have any...and that he's accepted that he'll never be with me again._

Charlie spotted Joey alone and walked up to her, "Hey, Aden leave already?" Joey nodded, "Uh huh...had to get back to work or something. Ohhh coffee, yes please." Joey grabbed one of the cups Charlie was holding and took a big gulp of the liquid before she noticed the upset look on Charlie's face, "You okay sweetie?" "Urgh just had another run in with Angelo," Charlie moaned, "It wasn't anything big...just him once again letting slip that he has feelings for me. Like I'm gonna drop everything and rush back into his arms...which I could never to you."

"I know," Joey whispered calmly, taking another big gulp of her coffee, "C'mon...let's forget about him and get on our way to the station." "You're right. He's totally forgotten about. Let's get out of here," Charlie smiled as she took Joey's hand and led them back home so they could drive to the station.

Fifteen minutes later Charlie had pulled up in front of the station. Getting out of the car, Charlie took hold of Joey's hand again as they walked towards the entrance, "Hey don't be so nervous Jo. I'll be okay if I can't go back to work." Joey nodded, "Yeah I know you'll be okay...no matter what happens." Charlie smiled at Joey's words as they entered the building.

Not given a chance to look around the station for Robertson, as he greeted them immediately. Detective Robert Robertson was standing at the front reception, filling out some paperwork to get a warrant to search Charlie and Joey's house. _Maybe I don't even have to bother with the paperwork and they'll agree right now to let me search the place...if they've got nothing to hide of course. _"Ladies!" Detective Robert Robertson boomed happily, as he watched them walk into the station, their eyes fell upon him nervously.

Detective Robert Robertson placed his pen behind his ear as he faced the pair, "Well isn't this a beautiful morning!? The sun's shining, birds are out there singing. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, I'm disappointed you came all this way without bringing me a cup of Leah's amazing coffee. But never mind, gives me a chance to go visit her later myself to get one. That housemate of yours truly is an amazing woman. So what brings the pair of you here bright and early?"

As Charlie opened her mouth to reply, Detective Robert Robertson held up his hand to stop her, as he grinned joyfully, his voice oozing with cynicism, "No wait...let me take a guess at this one...you want to know when I'll be interviewing you again? No that's not it...ah I got it. Charlie, Joey, ladies you didn't have to come all this way. All you had to do was pick up the phone and call me if you had a confession to make. We would've organised the trip in a cop car from your place to the station at taxpayer's expense. So c'mon hit me with this confession...I knew it wouldn't take long. It just makes things so much easier instead of the pair of you been put away for this crime."

Charlie gritted her teeth, angry at Robertson's snide comments, "Actually I'm just here to--" Joey dropped Charlie's hand, and took a step forward, looking back at Charlie but avoiding looking her in the eye, she whispered painfully, "I'm so sorry." "Jo...what's going on?" Charlie asked concerned.

Joey ignored her and turned back to Robertson, her voice cracking, "You're right...you can end your investigation of everyone...I'd like to make a confession...I did it...I'm the one that murdered Grant Bledcoe."

***

_Wait what's that sound...?_

_Cutebabe79 ducks under the covers and hides herself from the cries of 'WTF?' 'Ohhhh no not Joey' and 'No seriously WTF!!!'_

_Hmmm think I'm too scared to pop my head out and check the reviews that could possibly come flooding through after this one :)_

_All I'm gonna say is all good murder mysteries need a massive twist you didn't see coming..._

_Now the question is...is that the twist...or is there so much more to come...?_

_So here's the part where I hide out for a lil while and leave you with the biggest TBC of this fic...so far... :P_

_Oh and PS is there anyone here who didn't fall for the Angelo decoy...? That is if it was only a decoy of course..._

_And now I'm hiding out!_


	48. Chapter 48

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Sorry to keep you guys waiting for this update. I'm sure you've been dying to know...umm oh I dunno...what the hell have I done?_

_Hmm well what can I say to the readers out there that was shocked by the cliffhanger...oh look that's all of you :P - umm...sorry :)_

_JSCO81 - Crazy writing...? This is me you're talking to lol :P Have I never done that before...okay mabe not this extreme... :)_

_Lil20 - Yes I've come out of hiding just to post this update...but will be back in hiding once again once it's posted..._

_CJ4eva - Well maybe not a fly 'cause a fly's never done anything to her before - but Grant on the other hand..._

_Fili - Joey on the beach with a fishing knife?? You guessed it again you lil murder mystery buff! Quit doing that! You're ruining the mystery - hahaha jk! Oh I can't shock you anymore...wow that kinda hurt my feelings lol jk :P_

_Bethers85 - I was waiting for someone to call me on Joey been distracted the last few chapters...what's been going through her mind? Keep reading this fic to find out!_

_Funkyshaz - Welcome back! Missed you and your reviews! Hope you don't disappear again :P And what a chapter to come back to and review :) Sorry for the speechlessness - hope you can still type to review :P Joey overpowering Grant...anything's possible - she's a tough lil nut!_

_Movie249 - Mega shocker it was...prepare yourself for many more coming up..._

_Oniz - Me? Issues with Joey? You're crazy...okay maybe you're onto something... No I love the character of Joey, but 'cause she was only such a short term character I feel there's more flexibilty with her character as opposed to Charlie for my fics 'cause we know so much more about Charlie. But this lil twist could bring a lot of changes to Joey...hmm what kind of changes though? Oh yes light will be shed over the following few chapters I have lined up..._

_Okay enough from me...umm enjoy reading guys :)_

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"_You're right...you can end your investigation of everyone...I'd like to make a confession...I did it...I'm the one that murdered Grant Bledcoe," _Charlie repeated in her mind, unable to comprehend Joey's words. The next few seconds felt like an eternity to Charlie, as she was unable to process the words from Joey's mouth. Feeling her body constrict in a panic, and her mouth dry up, Charlie finally croaked out, "No." Joey looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry."

Charlie grabbed the back of Joey's arm, trying to pull her around to face her, but Joey refused to budge, "No...this isn't happening. That's not what happened...Joey you did not do this! I know you and you are not capable of this. Joey tell him that you didn't do this...look at me!" Joey yanked her arm from Charlie's grip. Detective Robert Robertson stared at the young woman in front of him who had just confessed to the crime, he too was completely blindsided by her confession..._even right from the start...I thought she was innocent._

Remembering his initial surety that Joey wasn't involved in this crime, Detective Robert Robertson took a step forward, "Ms. Collins I appreciate the way you went along with my joking as a way to get a confession but I don't think Ms. Buckton here appreciates this joke as much as I do." Detective Robert Robertson watched in apprehension as Charlie began almost shaking violently, as she kept desperately repeating on a loop to herself, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

"I'm not lying," Joey insisted anxiously, trying everything possible to block out Charlie's cries, "I'm telling you the truth...I killed him." Detective Robert Robertson crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Ms. Buckton doesn't seem so sure...and I'm not all together convinced...Joey if you're covering for someone or..." Joey took another step forwards, holding out her handbag in front of her, Joey shakingly pulled something out of the bag and handed it to the Detective, "Is this enough proof for you?"

Detective Robert Robertson swallowed hard, unable to comprehend how he had managed to catch Grant's murderer without barely lifting a finger...all he'd done was been his charming eccentric self and Joey had fallen in front of him with a confession he never expected. And now he was holding a piece of evidence that he recognised instantly.

Detective Robert Robertson gripped the item tightly, almost double checking he really was holding it. Charlie began breathing erratically as she stared at what Joey had handed the Detective. Joey looked at the floor ashamed, still refusing to look at Charlie, her heart breaking at every second she couldn't look at her.

As all three of them stood in the middle of the station, Detective Robert Robertson finally looked back up at Joey, trying to decide what he should do before all the other cops in the station became aware of Charlie's reactions and came over to see what was going on. But he was too late, as Angelo strolled into the station, back from his break.

Angelo noticed the two girls and the Detective standing there tensely. Wanting to mind his own business so that Charlie didn't bite his head off again, he strolled straight past them all...but stopped in his tracks as he noticed the Detective holding something...oddly familiar, "Huh...that's Grant's tie. Wasn't he wearing that the day he was murdered? God is that...blood splattered all over the tie? Where'd you come across that piece of evidence?"

Angelo paused uncertainly as he observed the looks on all three faces in front of him...Detective Robert Robertson looked shocked, Joey began sobbing quietly, and Charlie looked..._completely devastated doesn't even begin to describe it... _Angelo turned to Detective Robert Robertson, "Did I say something wrong?"

Detective Robert Robertson jerked straight into action, pulling the tie away from Angelo's gaze, "Ms. Collins come with me to the interview room. I need to interview you right now." "What's goin' on?" Angelo asked confused, but no one answered him. Detective Robert Robertson took his free hand and gently grabbed Joey by her arm, his hand moving to the small of her back as he began to lead her away from Charlie and Angelo.

Charlie shook herself out of her shock, suddenly sprinting and grabbing Detective Robert Robertson by the arm, attempting to pull him away from Joey, "No stop! You can't take her anywhere. This isn't...real. I know you didn't do this Joey. Please...why are you doing this?" Detective Robert Robertson shrugged out of Charlie's grip difficultly, "I need to talk to Ms. Collins alone Charlie, I won't tell you again." "No! I won't let you," Charlie yelled at him, ignoring her colleagues who had started gathering around them, confused about what was happening.

Detective Robert Robertson glanced back at Angelo, commanding loudly, "Hold her back Rosetta!" "But I...ah..." Angelo struggled to make sense of the situation. "Angelo, hold her back!" Detective Robert Robertson ordered him forcefully. Charlie ignored Detective Robert Robertson's command, this time reaching out to take Joey's hand trying to pull her away from the Detective.

Before he or Angelo could do anything to pull Charlie away from Joey, Joey pulled her own hand out of Charlie's grasp. "Don't Charlie...please just...you can't change what I did," she sobbed. Charlie tried to hold her back again, but this time Angelo didn't need to be ordered to do his job, as he stepped forwards and took hold of Charlie gently so she couldn't force herself between the Detective and Joey. Detective Robert Robertson nodded at Angelo before he placed his hand on Joey's shoulder and led her into the Interview Room.

As Charlie turned around and tried to push Angelo away, he gently pulled her towards him, allowing her to collapse against him. Looking up at everyone around him, Angelo glared, "What are you all looking at? Get outta here and get back to work!" The other cops immediately made a move away from the pair, scattering out of the station or to their desks. Seeing most of them at their desks, staring at the pair out of the corner of their eyes, Angelo dragged the desolate and shocked woman into her office.

Closing the door behind them, Angelo tried to pull Charlie against him to rest against his chest, but suddenly found the woman he loved sobbing uncontrollably as she started to push him away, then began beating her fists against his chest. Angelo allowed Charlie to beat him for a moment, allowed her to express her anger and sadness. He knew Charlie was never one to share her pain with anyone, so let her take everything out on him. _At least it means she's feeling something and not ignoring the pain._

Eventually Charlie gave up beating her fists against Angelo's chest and stepped back until she backed into the wall, and collapsed to the floor in a flood of tears and confusion about what had just happened. Angelo swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than to rush to her side and scoop her up into his arms, to promise her he would make everything right and take away her pain.

Instead he picked up the phone.

***

_Next time - Joey's interview with RR where she'll tell him what happened the night Grant was murdered..._

_What did she do...? And is there a loophole that Charlie will find that'll set her free...? Or will CJ be torn apart forever...?_

_Questions...comments...anyone?_


	49. Chapter 49

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter - been busy at work again :)_

_And I'm also sorry for the drama this fic has provided you with over the last few chapters...and there's still more drama to come :P_

_Oh and to all of you thinking that Angelo knew the tie was Grant's because it was he that 'whacked' Grant - sorry guys but he knew because he saw Grant the day Grant died when he threatened Grant to leave town...oh and Robertson knew 'cause he would've watched the security tape of Grant's visit to the station that day to watch Angelo's and Charlie's interactions with the victim..._

_Okay so I vagued up the Robertson part just now but I'm sure it was something like that before one of you geniuses start accusing him as well lol!_

_JSCO81 - Always the first to review! Luvs it :P Sorry can't make any promises like that..._

_DNW - Of course you can change your mind on what you think happened. But I do love your theories on what could've happened..._

_Lil20 - Sorry far too early to tell you if you (or anyone else) are right. I know I'm cruel but that's why you all love me :P_

_Bethers - Never break up the CJ relationship...? If you haven't already check out my fic 'Happily Never After' then you'll never say that again :) But maybe you're right about a loophole - you never know. If it exists I'll find it._

_Movie249 - Love you been stumped lol! And I'm glad you love the murder mystery :P But it's still too soon to reveal all..._

_Charliefan - I'd like to think so too but...read on..._

_Funkyshaz - Sorry to make you feel so sad and angry all at once. I hope the anger subsides a little bit during this chapter...but the sadness...that could be around for a lil while..._

_CJ4eva - I love how devoted you always are to keep CJ together no matter the odds :P_

_Oniz - Glad you still like my writing through all this drama :P Maybe this is what Joey's been hiding all along..._

_And that's enough from me._

_I'd say enjoy this chapter but..._

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

"Ms. Josephine Collins is being re-interviewed in relation to the murder of Grant Bledcoe. Detective Robert Robertson is present for the interview. Interview began at 11:00 am on Friday October 23rd 2009," Detective Robert Robertson said into his voice recorder as he sat down opposite Joey. Joey looked away from him. Detective Robert Robertson leant forwards anxiously, "Ms. Collins would you like to contact your lawyer, Mrs. Bellingham, to be present at this interview before we begin?"

Joey shook her head, "No. I can answer your questions now. I don't need a lawyer...there's no point right now." Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "Very well, for the record Ms. Collins has denied representation during this interview... Ms. Collins can you please repeat on record what you told me several minutes ago?" Joey closed her eyes, "I did it...I'm the one who killed Grant Bledcoe."

"Ms. Collins out in the station when you made your confession, you handed me...proof of your crime. Can you please tell me what it is and how you managed to...acquire it?" Detective Robert Robertson asked gently. Joey sobbed silently, "It's...Grant's tie...he was wearing it the night I...it got caught on me as I was... I took it with me so I wouldn't get caught...guess I couldn't keep up the charade for long while you were hurting everyone else with this investigation."

"And the blood splattered all over the tie?" Detective Robert Robertson queried. "From when I stabbed him...obviously," Joey muttered. Detective Robert Robertson leant forwards on the desk, "Ms. Collins can you please recount the events of the night you murdered Grant Bledcoe and tell me how and...why you did this to him?"

Joey sat back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest, she stared out of the window, "I did it to stop him hurting the people I love...I...that night was all kind of a blur to me now. I remember I was with Charlie most of the evening. She'd had that run in with Grant at the station where all her colleagues were ignoring his requests to press charges against Angelo. That evening Charlie was so happy that Grant had surely left town. As we told you in our first interview...we had an early night and went to bed. We fell asleep in each others' arms after..."

"Then what happened?" Detective Robert Robertson persevered.

"I woke up about an hour later. I had started to have another one of my nightmares about when he kidnapped me. For once I hadn't managed to wake Charlie...but I knew if I went back to sleep...the nightmares would just return. So instead I got up, grabbed a sweatshirt, jeans and my joggers. Got dressed quickly and went for a walk outside to clear my head," Joey started to tell him.

Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "So Ms. Buckton...?" "Had absolutely no knowledge that I was gone or what happened...she had nothing to do with any of this...," Joey answered. "Are you positive Ms. Buckton didn't hear you leave...or hear you return after you...?" Detective Robert Robertson asked again.

Joey sighed, "She was asleep. After the past few weeks with Grant hassling us and Ruby...she was exhausted. Guess all those sleepless nights finally caught up to her." Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "So would I be right in assuming you came across...Mr. Bledcoe during your walk?"

"Yes..." Joey replied, shaking her head sadly, "I just went for a walk to clear my head...that's all. But I couldn't stop thinking...about the nightmares I'd been having. I didn't want to tell Charlie...but the nightmares had gotten worse the past few nights, especially after I found out he'd returned to town again. My nightmares had begun to...blur the lines between what Grant did to me when he kidnapped me...and what...he could've done. I couldn't trust my memories anymore...I couldn't...decipher if it was my mind...playing tricks on me...making me think that Grant had actually... Or if I'd just blocked a huge part of the kidnapping out and these nightmares...were my way of remembering that he did...rape me."

Joey leant forwards, burying her head in her hands, crying softly, "I can't work it out. I can't...remember properly what happened. I feel like I remember him getting too scared after he beat me...and walking away. But my nightmares kept having a different ending. I didn't know which one was real. I couldn't talk to Charlie about it...you're right...I was afraid for her if she found out Grant had indeed raped me. She barely survived him doing that to her...she'd never let it go that...she'd feel guilty for letting him walk free to do that to someone she...loves. I just wanted to clear my mind and try and work out for myself...what really happened. The thoughts that he had possibly done that to me...and my mind had been so destroyed that it tried to erase it...or that my nightmares...were just that...nightmares. Showing me something scary that...could've happened."

Detective Robert Robertson cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to hear you went through that traumatic experience...so is that why you...?"

Joey tried to wipe her tears away from her cheeks as they kept flowing, "I was walking down to the Wharf. It's just this place I go to clear my head...I thought it might help me work out what had really happened. But as I was taking a short cut through the fish markets...I felt someone was following me. I kept whirling around to find out if I was right but there was no one there. Then I heard some noises and got really spooked out. I was sure someone was out there...I was sure it was Grant. I realized then that maybe he had been watching us at the house...and saw me leave alone.

I stumbled across a knife in the fish markets and...took it with me...just in case. As I exited the markets...that's when he came out in the open. I had the knife hidden, slipped it through one of my jeans' belt holds at the back of my jeans. The sweatshirt I had on covered it up. So Grant wasn't at all afraid when he simply walked up to me and started following me. I just tried to walk away from him, but he kept his stride next to me...I knew I couldn't outrun him. So I kept walking towards the Wharf...hoping he would give up...hoping he wouldn't turn violent again.

So here was me trying to get him to leave me alone but he just kept walking next to me. He had his hands in his pockets, like he was completely at ease and in no danger. Knowing I couldn't run or else he would come after me...Grant then...started talking to me. Talking or carrying on psychotically...whichever...all sounds the same from him. He told me about seeing Charlie at the station that day and that he'd followed her home. Told me...he wanted to get her alone...so he could finish the job. But I had to be at home with her and get in his way. He then started ranting and raving...about watching us that night.

Grant started saying some derogatory things about our relationship and about what a slut Charlie is. He told me that Charlie doesn't want me and was only with me 'cause...she's too pathetic to be alone. I dunno he just kept at me and telling me I couldn't protect Charlie from him. He told me all the things he wanted to do to her when he got his chance. And if I managed to...protect Charlie...he'd go after Ruby. I don't know okay...he wouldn't leave me alone and I got sick of all the things he was saying and...I snapped okay. He didn't even see what was coming."

"So you stabbed him...? Where?" Detective Robert Robertson questioned suspiciously.

Joey looked away from him, "When he started saying the part about going after Charlie and Ruby he stood in front of me and got in my face. I couldn't get him away from me...the rest was just a blur. I remember I just lashed out at him. I grabbed out the knife...and I struck him in the chest first. Then I just kept stabbing him. He was a vicious animal...so I killed him like one. Are you happy now? You know what happened...you got your killer."

Detective Robert Robertson stared at Joey tensely, "What happened to the knife...the murder weapon? And why the tie? Why'd you keep it?"

Joey shrugged softly, as she continued sobbing, "I threw the knife in the ocean...with the tide that evening...the knife's long gone. The tie just...got caught on my watch...and when I had finished...him...I dunno I just took it with me. Guess I thought you might doubt my guilt. I mean...I was injured right? Few fractured ribs and some terrible bruising all along my body...most people don't think I'd be capable of what happened to him. Guess I took quite a few extra pain killers that day...didn't feel any pain by that evening."

"So tell me...why'd you lie to me in your first interview...? You told me you were innocent...and I believed you," Detective Robert Robertson reminded Joey aggressively.

Joey eyed him anxiously, "Didn't want to believe it had happened. I wanted to forget that I killed him. After...it happened and I dumped the knife...I went back to Charlie. She's a deep sleeper...she had no idea I was gone. Woke up the next morning...not believing that it really happened. Didn't last long...so yeah...the first time you asked me I lied and told you I didn't kill him. But I haven't lied and said I didn't kill him to you or anyone else since."

"Meaning?" Detective Robert Robertson pushed her for the truth.

"Go check through your transcripts from the next interviews...go check with...the people I've been in contact with since that first interview... Several people asked or accused me of killing him...I didn't have to say a word...I had people like...Char...Charlie...stand up and insist on my innocence. I didn't have to lie once and tell them they were wrong...Charlie and Ruby professed my innocence for me," Joey revealed.

Detective Robert Robertson sat back in his chair, still stunned beyond belief that he had missed the subtleness behind Joey's actions, "Why come forward now after all this time? And what about Charlie? How's she meant to cope with all this? You murdered the man that raped her..."

Joey stared down at her hands, that were soaked from her tears, "Because I've been sick with guilt. After it happened…I didn't want to believe it was real so…I carried on with my life as normal. But yesterday…I spent some time with Charlie and her family. Made me see that…they don't deserve me in their lives after what I did. I haven't been able to…think about anything else since…I became distant…and distracted. I came forward before Charlie worked it out…why I was acting so…strange. I came forward because...you wanted to put Charlie away for this...she's innocent...I'm not. I did what I had to...to protect her from that monster. Everything I've done...is for her... Is there anything else? You've done your job and caught me...I killed Grant Bledcoe...so what happens next?"

Ruby rushed into the police station. After receiving a desperate but cryptic call from Angelo telling her Charlie needed her, Ruby had dropped everything to get to the station. So many scenarios flashed through her mind about what was wrong...most involving Charlie getting hurt at her dangerous job...but then Angelo would've called her and told her to go to the hospital. Ruby didn't understand what Angelo was trying to tell her...but she knew she'd never abandon her mother. Not now…after they were finally working things out between them.

Ignoring all the strange but slightly familiar faces of Charlie's colleagues that were in the reception area, Ruby dashed straight into Charlie's office without knocking. Shutting the door behind her, Ruby wasn't prepared for what she found.

Charlie...her strong, protective...mother...collapsed against the wall of her office. Charlie was nearly curled up into a ball, she had her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, pulling her knees against her chest. Charlie's face was buried deep against her legs, her hair a tangled mess around her face. But Ruby could still make out the quiet words Charlie was whispering over and over, chanting them repeatedly, "This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening."

Ruby's confused gaze fell onto Angelo, who was sitting on a chair he'd placed a few feet away from Charlie. Angelo was leaning over in the chair, begging Charlie that "everything will be fine." Angelo was sitting there pleading for Charlie to stand up and share her pain, in a way that most pet owners would sit in front of their sly cat, begging and enticing the cat to come out of hiding.

Ruby growled at Angelo, "What the hell did you do to her?" Angelo had been so focused on trying to get Charlie to talk to him he hadn't noticed Ruby until she was standing over him. Angelo looked up at Ruby saddened, "I'm glad you came...I can't get Charlie to talk to me...or do anything but..." "What did you do?!" Ruby shouted.

A tear slipped out of Angelo's eye as he answered, "I think Joey just confessed to killing Grant."

Ruby took a step back, shocked, "No." Angelo shook his head sadly, "I didn't want this...I didn't think Charlie would...be this way if it turned out..." Ruby ran her hand over her face, "Joey would never...there has to be some kind of mistake." "Joey's in there...with Robertson now...he wouldn't let Charlie talk to her...before he took her in for questioning after...she confessed," Angelo told Ruby weakly.

"Oh God...Charlie..." Ruby whispered. Ruby launched herself onto the ground next to Charlie, wrapping her arms around her mother, and kissing the top of her head several times, "God...Charlie...how am I gonna get you through this?"

Charlie was so distraught she didn't even notice Ruby was there. The only thing running through her hysterical mind was the four words she kept repeating – 'This is not happening.'

As Ruby held onto Charlie tightly, continuing to try and pull Charlie into embracing her, Angelo stood up. Aware that he needed to leave the girls alone as despite all his efforts, he couldn't be the one to help Charlie, he made his way to the door.

Just as he reached the door, Detective Robert Robertson suddenly appeared in front of him. Angelo took a step back, but the Detective motioned for Angelo to stay where he was. Detective Robert Robertson took several steps into the room, looking down at Charlie and Ruby hesitantly.

Charlie became aware of his presence, along with Ruby who was hugging her protectively, and croaked quietly, "Tell me this isn't happening." "I wish I could..." Detective Robert Robertson told them sadly, "Joey confessed to murdering Grant...and I have enough evidence to charge her. I'm sorry."

Charlie burst into another round of tears, Ruby holding onto her desperately trying to keep her from falling apart. "What happens now?" Ruby asked softly.

Before Detective Robert Robertson could answer her, Charlie wiped the tears from her cheeks, even though new tears replaced them seconds later, "I have to see her...I have to find out why...she's lying about all this."

Ruby stroked Charlie's hair comfortingly, confused by Charlie's request and denial that Joey confessed to the murder. Detective Robert Robertson paused gently, "Charlie I'm very sorry...that's the reason why I came here to talk to you... Joey doesn't want to see you...she's requested that you're not allowed to see her right now."

Charlie's tears overflowed, spilling down her cheeks, and she cried out in despair, as Ruby pulled her into another hug.

_Oh the tragedy of it all..._

_Next up - The milestone 50th chapter of this fic which will be huge! And the chapter after that...MASSIVE!!!_

_Does anyone want to guess what's coming up?_


	50. Chapter 50

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Well, well, well I can't believe we're here at Chapter 50 of this fic! _

_I had absolutely no idea when I started writing this fic that I'd get anywhere close to 50 chapters! When I first came up with the idea of this fic it was while watching Charlie getting hit by Brett's car and the following hospital scenes that should've been Joey's re-entrance to the show - the only thing I knew for sure was that it would be revealed that Ruby was Charlie's daughter._

_I didn't know how it would be revealed, anyone's reactions, the fact that Charlie was raped, and most certainly had no idea that said rapist Grant would turn up in the Bay only to get murdered creating a mystery about who killed him._

_I've followed the bulk of the way H&A did this storyline with the added bonus - of course - Joey! This murder mystery I've had cooking has now taken nearly half the fic and I have loved every second of playing the mystery my way. I'll be sad when the murder mystery ends but there's still a lot more to come from this fic so I hope you stick around for what I've got in store for you._

_So on behalf of this massive milestone I want to thank everyone who continues to read this fic - and most importantly I want to give major shout-outs to the reviewers who take the time to give me their thoughts and comments! You're all the reason why this story is still going and why I haven't given up on it._

_Moving on from that and back to the story - a lil birdy named Movie249 insisted I absolutely had to post this update ASAP and I decided I couldn't leave you hanging too long so gave in to her persistance :P_

_And in celebration of hitting the 50th chapter of this fic I have something for all of you which you're just gonna love..._

_From the 'Cliffhanger Queen' comes not one but TWO all-mighty cliffhangers this time!_

_I'm only warning you all now so you don't go and throw your computers out the window at the first one...please don't do that._

_Instead please continue to read on, review this awesome chapter and then if you feel the need you can throw your computers out the window while you wait for the next update - that's fair right?_

_Okay enough yammering from me - thanks again everyone! Oh and PS AuthorW you and your catch-up reviews rock!- and on with the story..._

_This first part with CJ - probably the hardest thing I've ever had to write...so heartbreaking :) _

**Chapter Fifty**

Several minutes later and Charlie was still a broken mess on the floor of her office. Angelo had politely excused himself, feeling awkward that he couldn't help as all he wanted was to wrap his arms around Charlie until she forgot Joey ever existed. Ruby still had her arms around Charlie, trying her best to support her mother, while dealing with her own confusion over Joey's betrayal.

Detective Robert Robertson was still standing next to them, feeling responsible for destroying the women. In reality he knew it wasn't him who had destroyed them, Joey had, but maybe if he had done things differently, not being so keen to accuse them, Charlie wouldn't be sitting there on the floor, crying her heart out.

Ruby looked up at the Detective, "Isn't there anything you can do? Charlie needs to talk to Joey...it'll destroy her unless she hears the truth from Joey herself." Detective Robert Robertson bent down gently so he was level with Ruby, "And what if Joey tells her the truth...? It'll destroy her more." "Please...just convince Joey that Charlie is desperate to see her...tell her what this is doing to Charlie...if she really loves Charlie...she can't just leave her like this...she can't leave either of us like this," Ruby pleaded.

Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "I don't think I can convince Joey that Charlie needs this..." then he paused gently before suggesting, "But I could always...look the other way. Joey's still in the interview room, and the rooms not locked 'cause of all the staff here and Joey's not the kind of suspect who'll run so...if Charlie wanted to slip in and see her for a few minutes...while I make some important phone calls...I could look the other way."

"Did you hear that Charlie?" Ruby asked the broken woman. Charlie nodded uncertainly, "She still doesn't want to see me." "Doesn't matter," Ruby insisted, "You need to see her and find out...how this nightmare is real. Do you...want me to come with you?" "No," Charlie answered, her sobbing lessening, "I have to do this alone."

A minute later, Charlie took a deep breath as she stood outside the interview room. She had given up on the idea of trying to wipe away her tears or stop herself from crying as it just didn't work. The idea that her soul mate had been responsible for this heinous crime didn't make any sense to Charlie. Though she knew she would fall apart even further if Joey told her that she had killed Grant, effectively ending the future they had between them, Charlie refused to take Detective Robert Robertson's word for it that Joey had confessed even though she had been there to bear-witness to Joey's first confession.

Charlie quietly slipped into the room, closing the door behind her, she found Joey standing against the side of the room staring out of the window. Joey had her left arm wrapped tightly around her hips, and she was chewing nervously on her fingernails of her right hand. Joey was still sobbing silently when Charlie entered the room, and immediately turned around to face her when she noticed her presence.

Joey's face showed how truly scared she was, so Charlie whispered calmly, "I needed to see you...Robertson's making some calls so...we only have a few minutes." Joey shook her head and turned away from Charlie, "You shouldn't be here Charlie...you'll only make things harder." Charlie ignored her, and without thinking about it, she rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around Joey in a comforting hug. Charlie kissed Joey on the forehead, but noticed that Joey hadn't given into their embrace as her arms were still uncomfortably around her own waist.

Joey eased Charlie off her, pulling away from the hug, leaving Charlie devastated, then repeated, "You shouldn't be here." Charlie reached out her hands, stroking them gently across Joey's cheek, "I had to...hear the truth from you. Tell me this isn't true Jo...you did not kill Grant."

Joey once again shrugged out of Charlie's reach, refusing to let herself have any intimate contact with the woman she loved, "I can't tell you that...because I killed him." Charlie felt her knees buckle underneath her again and was surprised when she didn't collapse to the floor again in a mess. Instead she managed to collapse into one of the chairs at the desk next to her.

"Why?" Charlie asked desperately. Joey wanted to close up again, wanted to order Charlie away from her so she didn't have to see her sad soulful eyes. She relented slightly and sat back down in the chair on the opposite side of the table, "'Cause the bastard deserved it."

"I know he did but how could you...do that to him?" Charlie sobbed. "I snapped okay. I was confused...my nightmares seemed real and I thought that maybe he had…sexually attacked me...I just snapped and killed him," Joey whispered. Charlie stared at Joey, "I know you Joey...you are not a killer. There's no way you have that in your heart." "You don't know me as well as you thought. I told you last night Charlie..." Joey stared down at her feet anxiously before repeating, "We're from different worlds."

"That doesn't mean anything," Charlie insisted upset, "You're family's been in trouble with the law...you're not like them." "You're right...I'm worse than them because I killed the man that attacked you and destroyed our lives," Joey admitted. "Stop saying that! You didn't kill him!" Charlie shouted desperately.

Joey looked back up at Charlie, the guilt weighing heavy on her expression, "I did...and you need to accept it Charlie. It wasn't self-defence...I killed him on purpose." Charlie ran her hands through her tussled hair, "Why?! My life is ruined now!" Joey shook her head sadly, "No it's not. You have Ruby, you have your Dad, everyone that's important to you--"

"I don't have you!" Charlie shouted, "You're who's important to me." "No I'm not...all I ever did was cause you confusion and pain...you're better off without me," Joey whispered. "How can you think that?" Charlie whimpered, then crying, "You didn't even think about me when you did this."

"I did all this to protect you," Joey claimed. "How is us getting torn apart for the rest of our lives your way of protecting me?" Charlie demanded as she began crying uncontrollably again. "It just is," Joey whispered.

Charlie tried to wipe away her tears but they kept streaming down her cheeks, "Why didn't you come to me and tell me what you'd done? I could've protected you...we could've hidden this from everyone so you wouldn't get caught." Joey continued sobbing herself, "You couldn't have managed that...we both would've been caught and both ended up in jail cells. How could you have covered this up...? What by making us disappear? Running away together and spending the rest of our lives on the run...that's no life Charlie." "But we'd be together," Charlie whimpered.

"I did this Charlie...and I'm the one that has to pay," Joey cried. Charlie gazed into Joey's terrified eyes, her voice cracking heartbreakingly, "What about me...? I love you Joey...how am I meant to go on without you? How am I meant to live my life...knowing what we could've had...the life we could've had together?"

Joey broke down in another flood of tears, bringing her hands up to try and wipe them away, "It'll...get easier every day." "But it won't...how can you possibly think I'll survive this pain?" Charlie whimpered. "Cause you will...you're strong Charlie...I told you all I ever do is hurt you...you're better off without me," Joey whispered, struggling to control her emotions which kept telling her to reach out to Charlie.

"Why do you keep saying that? It's not true...my whole life has changed for the better since we first met," Charlie told her. "After everything you've been through since...I've done nothing but destroy your life. You just have to accept that," Joey insisted sadly.

"I can't," Charlie whined, "You're the best thing to ever happen to me...and that'll never change. So what happens now...I spend the next ten or twenty years visiting you in jail every week? A few conjugal visits for the next...is that what we've been reduced to?" As Charlie said this she reached her hand forward entangling it with Joey's, but Joey ripped her hand from Charlie's grasp, as she became desperate to separate herself from her girlfriend, "No Charlie...you're not going to do that. I'm sorry...after today...I never want to see you again."

"What?" Charlie cried disbelievingly, "How can you say that? Joey I will not...give up on you like that." Joey swallowed deeply, standing up and taking a few steps away from Charlie, "I'm sparing you the pain of it Charlie. I won't let you waste the rest of your life waiting for me. You need to accept I'm a lost cause Charlie...you need to move on."

Charlie blinked back another flood of tears threatening to release, "How...? How can I possibly move on from the love of my life? I can't even think about getting through the rest of today...and every other day without you." "You have to Charlie...you don't have a choice," Joey whispered, then sighing gently, "Tell Ruby I'm sorry...will you? Don't shut her out okay? Ruby's gonna need you to get through this. Just like you're gonna need her. You're gonna be okay Charlie...you have your Dad and everyone else to help you through this."

"What about you...? I'm not gonna have you to help me through this," Charlie wept. "You're better off without me," Joey repeated coldly, turning her back on Charlie and wrapped her arms around her own waist. Charlie stood up, using all her strength not to collapse in another heap on the floor, and quietly walked up behind Joey. Just as Charlie reached out to wrap her arms around Joey and beg her not to end things between them, Joey turned back to her, pulling back from Charlie's attempted embrace.

"Go home Charlie," Joey whimpered desperately, "Please just...forget about me. Move on with your life and don't waste your life wallowing over my mistakes. Find someone who can...give you the future you deserve." "You're my future," Charlie cried. Joey shook her head, refusing to look Charlie in the eyes, "No I'm not...I did this to protect you...you shouldn't have to live with the consequences I've set in motion."

Charlie let her tears flow down her face, "Joey I love you so much. How am I supposed to go on with my life alone?"

Charlie broke down completely, collapsing to the floor. Joey swallowed deeply, unable to keep watching Charlie in so much pain. She rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around the broken woman she loved no matter what. Charlie clung to Joey desperately as they both cried, feeling the love they were about to lose.

A few hours later, Charlie and Angelo walked silently into Charlie's house. Charlie wanted to tell him to leave once they got there but she was so broken she couldn't find the words. Leah was still at work and the house was empty.

Once Detective Robert Robertson had managed to pull Charlie and Joey apart, ordering several officers to take Joey to the jail cell where she would be spending the night before being transferred to the City jail the following afternoon, Angelo had decided to drive Ruby and Charlie back home.

Angelo was surprised and disappointed when Charlie had ordered that he take Ruby back to Irene's so Ruby could be looked after by Irene and her friends. Angelo tried to talk Charlie out of it but she insisted she just wanted to spend the night alone while she tried to cope with losing Joey. Before they left, Angelo rallied that Ruby needed Charlie's support through this but Charlie refused to let Ruby see just how broken she'd become.

Angelo regretted giving into Charlie's request to leave Ruby at Irene's, as he felt incapable of helping Charlie when the pair entered the house to the scene before them. Angelo swallowed hard as they walked into the living room of Charlie's place to find all the lights switched out. All but the flickering lights from a candle lit table.

Charlie felt sick inside as she noticed the dinner table was set out with dinner, champagne and several tea tree candles scattered in the middle. Charlie inched closer to the table, her heart stuck in her throat as she saw a card on the table titled 'Charlie & Joey.'

Charlie blinked back tears as she picked up the card. Flipping it open, her heart sunk to a new level as she silently read the card:

'Hi girls! Popped back home during my break and thought I'd set this dinner up for you. Don't worry, you've got the house to yourselves tonight. Enjoy the dinner! Hope you have a fantastic night! Happy anniversary! Love Leah'

Charlie flicked the card back onto the table, devastated at the realization that she wouldn't be celebrating her anniversary with Joey that night…or any other night for quite possibly the rest of their lives.

Angelo watched on sadly, unable to do anything that would relieve Charlie of the pain she was experiencing as she had quite obviously not expected to be surprised by the dinner. _How can one simple dinner make all this harder…? 'Cause Joey's never coming back…and Charlie doesn't need this kind of reminder of the life they'll never have._

Just as Angelo was about to offer to take Charlie away from the romantic setting, he stared on as Charlie suddenly leant down over the table and blew out the candles. Shrouded in darkness briefly, Angelo flicked on the light switch.

"Charlie," he whispered desperately, "Please why don't you sit down? Let me clear away this…dinner…so you don't have to be reminded of…" Charlie didn't respond to him, but instead stared down at the table as she took a step backwards. Angelo breathed a sigh of relief that Charlie was giving him a sign to take away the painful reminder.

But he was shaken when Charlie glanced up at the shelves just above the table and spotted a photograph of her and Joey hugging one another. Before he could stop her, Charlie took a step back beside the table and placed her hands gently on the edge of the table then aggressively flipped the table over.

The table fell on its side and all the contents toppled to the floor. Just as Charlie was about to collapse right along side them, Angelo stepped forwards and placed his hands on her shoulders holding her up.

Charlie burst into another round of tears as the remnants of her anniversary and relationship with Joey lay ruined before her. Shaking harshly, Charlie sobbed, "She did this. This is what she…did to us. I think…I think I hate her a little for it."

Angelo squeezed her shoulders, "No you don't…which is why…you did this. C'mon Charlie…let's just…leave the mess and…sit down on the couch for a little while." Charlie didn't budge, "How could she destroy all this?" Angelo gritted his teeth, "I doubt she even knows. C'mon…you need to sit down and try and calm down for a moment."

Charlie once again refused to move as she continued staring down at the food and plates broken on the floor by the tipped over table. The pain of losing Joey had now completely shattered her as she fought to understand how she could now live her life without the woman she loved.

Unable to let Charlie keep standing there, staring at the remains of what should have been a happy occasion for her and Joey, Angelo gently guided her away from the table towards the couch.

Charlie silently sat down on the couch in the living room, tears still flowing heavily down her cheeks. Her whole face had been soaked with them for hours and she knew they would keep flowing for days...weeks...maybe longer. It wasn't long until Charlie was nearly catatonic.

Angelo uncomfortably joined her, sitting down next to her on the couch. Angelo knew that he was probably one of the last people Charlie needed right now, but he refused to give up and abandon her unless he knew she would be okay. And her violent reaction to the anniversary dinner was not falling in her favour. Angelo cleared his throat, "I...ah called Morag. She was in the City with your father and she's going to drive up first thing tomorrow morning. I also called your father myself to tell him rather than let Morag do it. He was pretty shocked but said he'll stand by you. Morag promised she'd do everything to help Joey fight these charges...see if she can diminish them so her...punishment is lessened."

Charlie nodded silently, beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"I didn't want it to end this way," Angelo suddenly blurted out. Charlie frowned, her eyebrows creased, but she refused to look up at him. Angelo hung his head in shame, "I know you'll probably never believe me after the...crusade I went on trying to condemn Joey but...I never thought she was guilty. I just...I was selfish and wanted you back. I thought this investigation would break her...I thought if she felt too much pressure...she'd take off. I never thought she'd confess to killing Grant."

Charlie stared down at the ground, unable to stop crying, but desperately felt the need to avoid breaking down in front of her ex.

Angelo ran his hand through his hair, "Charlie...open up to me please. How are you coping with all this? You have to be feeling...destroyed, betrayed...like this is some kind of nightmare. You really love this girl don't you...? And she went and completely shattered you. Charlie you cannot just sit there. You need to talk about this. You can't shut down or else there's no coming back. You need to find a way to be strong. Ruby's gonna need you to be strong. And...there's a lot more to come. Joey's getting transferred tomorrow afternoon, and then she's gonna need you there for her through the trial and however this thing pans out...she's gonna need you through all of it."

Charlie shook her head, whimpering, "No...she won't. Joey...doesn't want me to help her. She says she never wants to see me again. She thinks she's protecting me. She wants me to forget about her...she wants me to stop loving her. She told me...she wants me to move on with my life and find someone new. How am I supposed to do that?"

Angelo wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulders, and was surprised when he found her suddenly collapse against him, burying her head in his shoulder as she continued crying hysterically, "It might take some time...but you'll find a way. The way she's treated you...telling you to never see her again after what she's done. She's got some nerve thinking she's protecting you by doing this...you deserve so much better than that Charlie. You deserve..."

Charlie pulled her head up from Angelo's shoulder, realizing she shouldn't be taking advantage of his friendship in her time of need. Wiping her hand across her nose, she sniffled, "I deserve what?" Without thinking Angelo leant forwards, crashing his lips against Charlie's...

Constable Watson led Joey down to the jail cell. Joey refused Watson's offer to remove her hand cuffs, instead preferring to..."get used to them." As Watson shut the cell door and locked it behind Joey, Joey sat down on the bed. Joey stared straight ahead at the wall, her handcuffed hands behind her back.

Watson shook her head angrily, "You really destroyed her you know! Charlie's never gonna get over this!" Joey blinked back further tears, choking out, "I did all this to protect her." Watson gritted her teeth, "You got a bloody awful way of showing her if this is what you call protecting her. But don't you worry about how badly you've ruined Charlie's life...your life isn't gonna be easy as soon as we transfer you to the city jail tomorrow afternoon. Its lights out now so...guess we'll see you in the morning, killer."

Joey bit her tongue at Watson's last word, knowing it wasn't professional of the Constable but understood her anger. Watson flicked off the lights and stalked off down the hallway, leaving Joey alone, shrouded in darkness.

Tears flowed freely down Joey's cheeks again, and she whimpered to herself, "I did all this to protect her." Closing her eyes, Joey could barely erase the look on Charlie's face when she told the woman she loved that she needed to move on and forget about her. "I did this to protect you Charlie," Joey cried, trying to escape the guilt she felt from destroying Charlie.

Taking a deep breath, Joey stopped trying to fight all the guilt she felt. Instead she let it wash over her as her thoughts bought her little comfort. _I did this to protect you. You'll understand Charlie...one day you'll thank me for doing this for you. No...no you won't understand and you're never going to get the chance to thank me. You're never going to realize just how much I love you to protect you from the truth Charlie. Because you're never going to know...I'll never tell you why I'm really doing all this...you're never going to find out the truth – you're never going to know that I love you enough to protect you from the truth and spend my life in jail ...for a crime I didn't commit..._

_So are you still with me or did I lose you all and your computers out windows at a certain kiss?? :)_

_And finally I can now say it - feels like I've been holding it in for months - JOEY'S INNOCENT!_

_Yes as most of you have guessed - damn you guys, you were meant to be shocked speechless lol! - Joey's been covering for someone this entire time._

_Who has she been covering for? How did she find out? Why is she doing it? And oh yeah will anyone find out?_

_Oh and what about Charlie? Is she about to make the BIGGEST mistake of her life and betray the love of her life for a meaningless fling again!?_

_You'll have to wait to find out what Charlie's gonna do until Chapter 52 'cause Chapter 51 is all Joey - and I promise you - it is going to be EPIC!_

_At least I hope it will be... :)_

_After all the grief I've put you through with the past few chapters on whether of not Joey's guilty I'll give you all a small hint on what the next chapter involves...has anyone noticed that I've kind of neglected Joey's thoughts and internal feelings for an inordinate number of chapters now??_

_'Til next time - enjoying reviewing this one...nice reviews pretty please :P_


	51. Chapter 51 JOEY: UNCUT & UNPLUGGED!

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Well here I was all set to update 'Happily Never After' tonight but instead after a mass-load of reviews for this fic (probably record breaking for any of my fics :P) I couldn't keep you hanging on any longer - so for once I thought I wouldn't be cruel and make you wait for the answers you've waiting for and give you this EPIC chapter :P_

_As always I want to thank everyone for taking the time to review this fic - I wouldn't be sitting here writing without you all!_

_JSCO81 - Haha we'll see about Charlie's response on if it'll be painful :P _

_Tubs145 - Oh we all knew Joey was innocent...didn't we...?_

_Lil20 - What happened to joking about throwing that laptop at me? Been passed out for two days now with a giant bump on my head - lol jk! Hmm kill Charlie off if she sleeps with Angelo...that's one way to end this fic on a downer :) 'Brilliant and cruel' huh? I'll take any compliments you dish out :P_

_Boo - Yeh...so I think you're about the only one who wants some Changelo love...yep no question it's just you :)_

_Movie249 - Some more heartbreaking stuff is still coming up :P_

_Kirsty57 - That's Angelo - perfect gentleman NOT!_

_Bethers85 - Thanks for the congrats! Something tells me this chapter has a bit of everything :P_

_DNW - Oh please tell me precisely how much you loathe Angelo! I don't mind hearing that one bit :P Yes feel free to hand out slaps if necessary - and also thanks for the congrats!_

_Mellbell86 - Good thing you're computers still there or else you'd miss this update! Well the waiting game is over 'cause I'm ever so nice :P_

_Tclick - Hmm there is something about that damn photo..._

_Shopgirl - Oh poor Charlie getting depressed like that - I don't think I could do that to her but it would be the type of thing she'd end up doing :)_

_DNW (again!) - Yes 10 out of 10 for trying with your new theory - love hearing your theories! - and that certainly would make for an interesting twist..._

_Funkyshaz57 - I know most fics on here are so depressing about CJ but once they get together - sadly! - it's so hard to keep a story going constantly. Always been a sucker for the 'will they, won't they' storylines :P Yes there is some hope for CJ...but for how long will it last?_

_CJ4eva - I'm sensing a slight distaste for Changelo and just a small amount of love for CJ in your rant - would I be right? While the murder mystery gets some answers this chapter you'll need to hold your breath on what I could possibly do with Changelo...I'm cruel I know - it's why you love me really :P_

_Lily - Thanks for the 1st review - Aww never stop writing! Well I'll try :P I think we're all on H&A boycott while Changelo are together! Exactly - bring back Joey!_

_Charliefan - Oh don't hate it please! :P _

_AuthorW - I'll have to hear these theories sometime to see what you thought :P_

_Okies now guys just a warning...this chapter is MASSIVE! (I highly suggest you read it all at once but I understand you'll probably have to break it up and come back to it - oh and Oniz if you can read this whole chapter at work without getting caught - drinks are on me lol!!!)_

_But it didn't take me half as long to write as you think...this lil murder mystery has been brewing under your noses this entire time...I've just kept it hidden deep within the story._

_And now I've gone back and re-written nearly 8 chapters of this fic - adding in all the parts I didn't the first time :P_

_For the last 8 chapters every single response or reaction from Joey has had a double-meaning and now I'm gonna provide you with both meanings...as well as a host of new scenes that I 'skipped' over in the first postings :P (All of Joey's thoughts added to previous scenes and entire new scenes are in Italics)_

_But don't worry - the answer to 'whodunit?' is up very early!_

_I did consider breaking this chapter up into about 3 or 4 chapters but it flows too well as one chapter that I couldn't possibly break it up_

_So I'll stop rambling now and let you get on with the chapter lol!_

_I give you - JOEY: UNCUT & UNPLUGGED!_

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Joey continued staring into the darkness of her jail cell. Her tears had finally stopped, she'd been crying all day long and had finally run out of tears. Her cheeks were still moist, and she shook her head as her guilt compounded on her. Joey had known Charlie would be devastated to find out she'd be losing her, but the way Charlie had completely broken down in front of her left Joey desperate to change her mind. Frantic to plead her innocence and tell Charlie the truth.

But she knew deep down the truth would destroy Charlie even more and resided to keep the truth hidden from Charlie...no matter what. Closing her eyes again Joey tried to fall asleep but the images in her mind kept her awake. She couldn't escape them. The images and thoughts kept playing a story in her mind about what she'd done. It was as if the real truth behind the last few days were playing out in front of her...and she was forced to watch everything she'd really been going through in her actions to protect the woman she loved...

_Yesterday Morning – Ross's Apartment_

Charlie turned to Ross, "So Dad did Robertson try any tactics on you?" "Why don't we discuss what happened over a cup of coffee?" Morag suggested, "I'll go brew us up some cups." Joey smiled at the older woman, "I got it Morag. Why don't I go make us the coffee, and let you four discuss what happened together as a family. You can give me the cliff notes of Robertson's failed attempts of getting a confession when I get back." "Well that's awfully kind of you Joey," Ross grinned.

"It's no problem," Joey replied. Charlie bit her lip, "Do you have to?" Ruby rolled her eyes again, "Oh c'mon Charlie. It's a few cups of coffee, you'll see your beloved Joey in a few minutes again," then turning to Ross and Morag, "Seriously it's really funny watching these two now 'cause Charlie doesn't want to spend any time apart. And as much as Joey loves the attention anybody would get sick of having Charlie hang off them every day." "Hey!" Charlie pouted, "That's not entirely true...I seem to recall you and Xavier were joined at the hip when you first got together."

"Yeah but you and Jo have been together for two months now. Are you ever gonna get past the 'totally in love, can't live without each other' phase?" Ruby asked. Joey eyed Charlie adoringly as they both decided, "Never." "Like I said...sickeningly cute," Ruby joked. Joey stood up from Charlie's lap, holding onto her hand gently as she got everyone's coffee orders, then made her way into the kitchen.

_

* * *

_

Joey entered the kitchen and closed the door behind her. Sighing gently as she overheard the voices of Charlie and her family discussing Ross's interview, Joey looked around the kitchen and set to work to make the coffees. Finding the kettle, and filling it up gently with water she then placed the kettle back and switched it on.

_Turning around to the cupboards Joey fished around several of them until she found some coffee cups. Finding several of them dirty with dust from sitting on the shelf unused, Joey placed them in the sink and became washing them. Joey smiled gently as her thoughts fell to Charlie, as they often did. She had felt proud when Charlie had pulled her onto her lap in front of her family. Although slightly embarrassed at the attention Charlie was giving her in front of everyone, Joey could see Charlie was completely comfortable being affectionate with her with other people around._

_As the water boiled, Joey scrounged through the pantry finding the coffee and sugar, then grabbed the bottle of milk from the fridge. Setting them all down on the counter next to the mugs that were already cleaned, Joey pulled the mugs she had just washed out of the sink._

_Running her tongue over her top row of teeth, Joey turned around and began hunting around for a cloth to dry the mugs. Pulling a face at her lack of effort to find one sitting out in the open in the kitchen, Joey sighed gently again as she began opening drawers and cupboards to look for one. Joey felt a bit rude rifling through Mr. Buckton's kitchen, but refused to interrupt the family for something as simple as finding a tea towel._

_Opening one of the drawers, Joey placed her hand inside the drawer and smiled gently as her hand fell against some fabric material that seemed to be jammed against the side of the drawer. Pulling the material out of the drawer, Joey grunted as she realized she hadn't found a tea towel but instead had pulled out a ratty looking tie._

_Wondering why on earth Ross kept an old tie hidden away in one of his kitchen drawers, Joey was about to put it back when she felt this...roughness all over the fabric. Staring intensely at the tie, Joey felt sick when she noticed the tie was covered in dried blood. But she felt worse still, when a memory of Grant flashed in her mind...the last time she saw Grant alive...he was wearing this tie._

_Dropping the article to the floor, Joey stood stunned as she was positive that it was indeed Grant's tie. 'He was wearing it the day he died,' Joey thought to herself, 'But why would...Oh God...can this be possible...? Ross...murdered Grant? But how...? Oh my God! It was...Ross.'_

_Joey began shaking lightly as the realization of what she'd just stumbled across came over her. 'Charlie's dad killed him...but how? Mr. Buckton was here when...wait...his injury...' Joey recalled Charlie telling her that Morag had originally delayed her trip to Summer Bay for their interrogation by Robertson because Ross had fallen over in his apartment and injured his arm. _

'_That injury happened...Ross told Morag it happened the morning Charlie and I were called in for questioning. Unless it didn't happen here...unless the injury was sustained the previous night...when he killed Grant,' Joey's thoughts were rapidly flying around._

_Leaning against the counter, Joey pressed her forehead against the cupboard above her, 'Oh God...what have I stumbled across? What do I do now? How can I go out there and face him...knowing that he murdered Charlie's rapist...? How do I face Charlie? How do I look her in the eyes and pretend I don't know what I know...? I mean I don't know for sure that Ross...Morag spends time at this apartment too...who are you kidding? No one would leave this tie here to set Mr. Buckton up for this crime...he really is the one who killed Grant.'_

_Tears welled up in Joey's eyes as she realized she couldn't just go back into the living room and accuse him of his crime. She couldn't call Robertson and tell him to come and arrest Mr. Buckton. Joey felt faint as she decided she needed to go out there and act as normal as possible. She needed to wait until she and Charlie were alone...so she could tell her girlfriend the truth...that her father was responsible for Grant's death._

_Joey suddenly slammed her fists lightly against the counter, glad it didn't make a racket and bringing any of the family in to check on her, 'God I can't tell Charlie! How do you tell the woman you love her father killed a man? This will destroy Charlie! Charlie's in a fragile state as it is...she won't cope if she knows her father will be sent to prison for this. She can't lose him, she's looked up to him her whole life. And what about Mr. Buckton? How will he cope in prison? He's an ex-cop...the crims will destroy him in there. Would they go easy on him...with his sentence...because of his illness? How can I possibly be the one to tear apart Charlie's family like this...? She'll never forgive me._

_But what if I don't say anything? Charlie's the number one suspect...and Robertson obviously didn't suspect Mr. Buckton entirely if he left here without making an arrest. I can't sit back and watch Charlie get dragged away for this crime when I know she's innocent...I've always known she's innocent...but now I have proof of that. Proof that could set me and her free to spend our lives together...and destroy the life of the man who is guilty. What am I supposed to do?'_

_As Joey wiped away her tears, it suddenly occurred to her that she'd been gone for far too long than it takes to make some coffees and was afraid of anyone of them coming into the kitchen, seeing the state she's in. Pulling herself together, Joey finished making everyone's drinks. Pouring the last of the drinks, Joey resided that she wouldn't tell anyone what she'd found. Picking the tie up from the floor, she shoved it in the bottom of her handbag, which was on the counter, deciding she would 'deal with it later.'_

_Joey decided that she would think about her next actions later on when she had a moment alone, and decide if she could let Charlie in on this horrifying revelation. Picking up all the cups at once, refusing to search the kitchen further for a tray to carry the mugs on, Joey took a deep breath as she steadied herself. Making sure she didn't look like she was about to fall apart, Joey finally stepped forwards, then turning her back to the swinging kitchen door, she backed through the door and turned around to face the family in the living room._

* * *

Joey grinned shyly as her eyes locked with Charlie's, who was grinning at how silly Joey looked holding five cups of coffee. Charlie jumped up to help her by grabbing two of the cups Joey had held against her chest. As the two of them served the drinks to everyone, Charlie laughed, "Jeez Jo, what you took so long in there? Did you decide to grow the coffee beans yourself? Or did Dad run out of milk again so you thought you'd sneak off to the store to go get some?"

Joey's face turned red, _as she was in a complete panic that Charlie had noticed how long she was gone, terrified that Charlie would see through the small lie she needed to tell she made to fake a gentle laugh to play off the truth behind her panicking, _as she laughed, "Yes very funny. I'm sorry just...new kitchen. Had a bit of trouble finding everything." Charlie pulled Joey back to their position on the chair, with Joey on her lap, as Charlie whispered to her, "I missed you is all." Ross smiled at the pair, "I trust you managed to find everything eventually." Joey slipped some of her hair behind her ear, as Charlie wrapped her arms around her waist again, "I think so." _'I think I found a hell of a lot more than I bargained for,' Joey hesitated to reveal._

Ruby looked down at her cup of coffee, "Oh jeez thanks Jo. That sounds real promising! Well let's hope you managed to find all the right ingredients to put in our coffees Jo. Anybody wants to be the first to have a taste test?" "Well thanks Rubes but I'm not that much of an idiot," Joey laughed, _secretly glad that the conversation was moving away from how long she'd been alone in the kitchen_. "Sorry Jo, that still doesn't quieten my doubts," Ruby teased, "Dad you take some small sips first okay, it's very possible Joey here mixed up the sugar with some salt." Ruby stuck her tongue out at Joey playfully.

Ross smiled, then scolded happily, "C'mon now Ruby. If I can trust Joey with something as important as my daughter, I think I can trust her to make a cup of coffee correctly." Charlie looked up at Joey, beaming at her Dad's words, and snuggled closer to her, _not noticing the panicked blush that returned to Joey's face as she swallowed deeply at Mr. Buckton's insistence that he trusted her – 'but would he trust me if he knew I knew about his darkest secrets?', _then turned to Ruby, "Hey, leave my girlfriend alone. If you insist on teasing her like that, you can start making your own coffee you lazy butt!" "Aww look at Charlie, coming to her girlfriend's defence," Ruby grinned, "You're so damn smitten and sweetly protective of her Charlz."

"Damn right I am when I have you lot around," Charlie laughed, pulling Joey closer and sneaking a quick kiss to Joey's cheek. Joey blushed at the attention she enjoyed, _trying to remain as calm and normal as possible in the arms of the woman whose life she could end up tearing apart, _as Ross and Morag smiled happily. "Aww now you've gone and embarrassed your girl," Ruby joked. "Oh don't say that, Joey's the only one on my side right now with you guys teasing us. You're still on my side right Jo?" Charlie pouted as she looked up at Joey. "Wouldn't be anywhere else," Joey smiled, looking down into Charlie's eyes, gripping her own hand around Charlie's waist, _needing to hold onto Charlie to stop her from panicking and revealing the truth she'd found out_.

Charlie continued to stare at her girlfriend lovingly, before reaching up and brushing her lips against Joey's. After a few seconds, Joey pulled away, nodding her head towards Ross and Morag nervously, _trying to ignore the thoughts inside her head telling her to crawl up in Charlie's lap and forget about what she'd found out_. "Oh pfft, they don't care, right Dad?" Charlie beamed. Ross took a sip of his coffee, "Not in the slightest. Anybody who can make my daughter smile like that gets my approval."

"Thanks Mr. Buckton," Joey whispered, _unable to comprehend how this nice guy could've been driven to kill a man_. "It's Ross, Joey, call me Ross," Ross told her, "And if you ever need anything or if these two knuckleheads," he pointed at Charlie and Ruby, and got back pouty looks, "get a bit much for you, you let me know. It's almost like I'm your father-in-law isn't it?"

Joey blushed again, _her face scarlet red as she tried everything to hide how scared she truly felt about the possibility of tearing him away from Charlie, _"Thanks Ross." Charlie stroked the small of Joey's back, grinning happily at her father's acceptance of their relationship, then leant back up, kissing Joey quickly. "Oh make them stop Dad, they're acting disgustingly cute again," Ruby groaned, "God the way they're acting, they're gonna need some pit stops on the way home 'cause they can't keep their hands off each other and stop making out for longer than ten minutes. Seriously girls, ten minutes without watching you with your tongues down each other's throats is all I ask."

"We lasted a lot longer than ten minutes on the way here, thank you very much for your approval Ruby," Charlie chuckled. "Oh really?" Ruby smiled, "You took a wrong turn three times on the way here and I had to be the one to get out at the petrol stations and ask for directions only to come back to find you two getting with the smoochies in the car. We used to live in the City Charlie, how the hell did you think I wouldn't notice you were getting us 'lost' on purpose?"

Joey buried her head in the crook of Charlie's neck embarrassed, _once again finding a way to hide her true emotions, glad that she had Charlie there with her otherwise she'd be falling apart, _as Charlie giggled, "Okay fine so the first two times were on purpose but the last one wasn't. Just 'cause we lived in the City doesn't mean I know my way off by heart to this place yet. Should've told you to go to school today missy." Ruby shook her head, "Yeah I could really see you two managing to drive up here without me and not get distracted anymore. You two are pathetic!"

Joey raised her head, her face still blotched red, _as she tried once again to make excuses for her distressed state terrified of Charlie noticing and calling her on it, _but chuckled quietly as she stared at Charlie, "Yeah well we all know whose fault that is...you're the one that convinced me to stay in Summer Bay and give Charlie a second chance." Ruby nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right that I convinced you not to run at the start but Charlie here did all the real convincing." Charlie brushed Joey's hair out of her face, "And I'm so glad I did. I couldn't have gotten through the last week without you. I love you." "Love you too," Joey whispered as she pecked Charlie on the lips, _calmly accepting that she just needed to give Charlie and her family some time together today before she made a decision on if she could reveal the truth to Charlie and they could then decide what was the best thing to do _.

Ruby rolled her tongue against her teeth, before grabbing a cushion from her chair and throwing it at the girls. "Ruby!" Charlie screeched when the cushion hit her in the back of the head. "What?" Ruby looked at Ross and Morag innocently, "They're about to start making out again and it's disgustingly adorable. One can only take so much before they feel the need to vomit a little." Charlie threw the cushion back at Rubes, who caught it easily, "Give it up Rubes...we're happy okay...and it's taken a long time for things to go right for once. 'Sides I'm sure Xavier will be waiting to see you tonight, so you can get your own smoochies with him."

Ruby opened her mouth to retort back, but Ross hushed her, "C'mon now Rubes, enough of the teasing. Just be happy for Charlie, she's right...they're happy and Charlie deserves that more than most people." _'Yes she does, she doesn't deserve to go through this...watching her father being taken away from her...put in jail for...what protecting her? And now it's up to me to decide if I can reveal the truth and save Charlie herself from being sent away for this crime,' Joey thought silently. _Ruby rolled her eyes, "But they're so damn happy and it's so damn easy to make fun of them. I've always loved giving Charlz a hard time about her awful relationships, so why can't I do the same for her best relationship?"

"Best relationship huh?" Joey repeated quietly, her face still scarlet red, _unsure if Charlie would still feel the same way if she told Charlie the truth about her father_. "Like you didn't already know that," Charlie whispered sweetly. "Okay fine I give up," Ruby announced, "I'll quit teasing them...for now. But if they start with the making out again before we get back to the Bay I won't be able to stop myself." Ruby giggled jokingly. "That's a good girl Ruby," Ross smiled, "As long as Charlie's happy and safe, there's nothing else I want." "Couldn't agree with you more," Charlie decided, "Thanks Dad." _Joey nodded, 'Yes Charlie safe and happy is the most important thing right now...so how can I keep her safe and happy when she finds out the truth from me? How can I be the one that'll destroy everything that's important to her?'_

* * *

That night, on the drive back to Summer Bay, Charlie and Joey were in the front seats of Charlie's car, while Ruby was snoozing quietly in the back seat. Charlie stroked Joey's hand lightly, their hands entangled on Charlie's thigh, and whispered, "Whatta ya thinking about?" Joey was staring outside the car window into the darkness outside. _'How screwed up everything's become? How the hell am I supposed to decide between telling you the truth and lying to you because it's for the best--' _Charlie squeezed her hand, "Earth to Joey. Come in, do you read me?" "Huh?" Joey turned to Charlie.

Charlie giggled at Joey's confused expression, "Everything alright Jo? You look a million miles away." "I feel like that too," Joey confessed, _'I wish I was a million miles away instead of here lying to you about the fact I know who really killed Grant,' _"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired myself like Rubes. It's been a long day." "But it was a good day right?" Charlie asked nervously. Joey looked at her blankly, "I guess so...I mean yes. Yes it was a good day. It was...amazing to see how close to your Dad you are. Just sitting back today and watching the two of you talk. You were really open and honest with him, and you probably didn't even realize." _'That's what makes this so hard, seeing how close Ross is to both Charlie and Ruby. How can I take that away from both of them?'_

"Yeah I guess we have always been close. We used to talk to each other all the time but it was always about work, never anything else. I couldn't talk to him about anything. Not problems with friends, even problems at work was rarely if ever discussed, and most certainly not my problems in my love life with all the jerks I dated that will remain nameless," Charlie revealed. "And now here you are, talking to him like he's your best friend. Ruby told me she overheard you talking to Ross about me when the pair of you were outside," Joey told her.

Charlie bit her lip, "And what else did Rubes say about that?" "That you were gushing about me to him," Joey whispered. "I was not...okay so I totally was too," Charlie chuckled, "I can't help it. You make me happy. How could I not? You're perfect and I just want my Dad to know that I'm in really good hands." Joey stared back outside the car window, "You know if you keep telling him how perfect I am you're gonna give me a complex." _'How can you ever think that I'm perfect when I have the power to destroy everything? How can I ever tell you the truth? You won't want to believe me.' _"I'm just telling him the truth," Charlie admitted, "My life has been amazing since we first met, and I have loved every moment of our time together. You might not be prefect but you're perfect for me." "Oh gee thanks...Charlz...oh sorry," Joey said yawning half-way through.

Charlie disentangled their hands, leaning over she carefully placed her arm around Joey's shoulder, pulling her lightly into an embrace as she continued driving, "You really are tired aren't you?" Joey nodded, "Yep, looks like it's a quiet night for me." _'Yeah a quiet night involving no sleep 'cause I'll be up all night panicking about what I'm supposed to do...and if I do find a way to tell you the truth we'll both be up all night 'cause I'll be trying to help you cope through all this mess.' _"That's too bad," Charlie smirked, "'Cause I was looking forward to having some dinner with you, then snuggling on the couch together, and with Leah away visiting her family for the night, I was thinking maybe a romantic night of passion together by candlelight."

Joey blushed, _'Why can't things be simple like that? Why can't I just get to spend the night with you and forget I ever found out Ross killed Grant? Can I really let some innocent person be taken away for this crime when I know the truth...I mean even...Angelo...I can't just sit back and let anyone be taken away if Robertson thinks he knows what really happened. God every time I look at Charlie I feel guilty for not being able to tell her.' _"Okay firstly, you are so lucky Rubes is asleep so didn't hear that. Secondly...this whole investigation hasn't killed your romantic mood has it?" Charlie grinned, "I think it's spurred me on even more to appreciate every moment we spend together...especially when we're alone together. And besides, I didn't have a romantic mood before you came along and you changed all that so I'm just making up for lost time." "Aren't I the lucky one?" Joey replied before yawning again. '_God I just need to fall asleep and forget about this whole nightmare by the time I wake up.'_

Charlie looked down at her, kissing her forehead lovingly, "Sleep. I'll wake you when we get home after we drop Rubes at Irene's so you're all rested for the rest of tonight's plans." Joey leaned back, glancing at Ruby, "Actually I was gonna suggest...why don't you drop me home first? You can then take Ruby to Irene's, you know maybe spend a little more time with her alone, and on the way back you can pick us up some Diner food for dinner. I saw how you girls were today...with the teasing and the laughing...it was like you two had never been apart. I haven't seen you both so close to each other since...Ruby found out you're her mum. Just thought maybe you'd like a chance alone together to continue that."

'_Or maybe I just need some time alone away from you so I can try and work out how I can possibly tell you the truth about what your Dad did...God...I'm using your fragile relationship with Ruby to just get away from you for awhile so I can try and sort through this mess that I've found myself in.'_

"Well you've just got everything planned don't you?" Charlie smiled, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I'd really love a few minutes alone with Ruby. Things just went well for us today, like we're starting to get our relationship back." Joey stared back out the window, "Course I'm sure. I suggested it remember. Go hang out with Rubes for a bit, I'll be alright looking after myself for a little while." _'God I'm not gonna be okay...but I just need some time away from you to figure out what I have to do. So you go fix things with Rubes and I'll...completely freak out about all this.''_ "Just as long as you don't go home and fall asleep straight away," Charlie whispered, "I want to spend tonight reminding you that I love you." "Mmm," Joey replied. _'Can't possibly make excuses to get out of that...but I'm hardly in the mood.' _Charlie looked down at her, "Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

"Course not, I'm just really tired and a little overwhelmed with how...um well today went," Joey explained. _'How well!? How terrifyingly awful more like it!' _"You look so shocked every time you see my Dad you know, like he's gonna change his mind that he's okay with us being together," Charlie pointed out concerned. _'Or that I look at him and can't figure out how a guy like that could do something to ruin your life and hide it so well while I'm here panicking over what I need to do.' _"So do you most of the time. But I think today was the first time you realized that he's okay with it," Joey told her. Charlie sighed, "I don't mean to think badly of him that he'll just wake up and reckon you're not good enough for me but there's always something in our way. At least I know I can handle my Dad if he did change his mind about us."

"Mmm hmm," Joey whispered. _'But can you handle finding out the truth without falling apart?' _Charlie rolled her eyes, "Fine. No more talking or interruptions. You sleep for the next hour or so and I'll be here when you wake up. I love you." "You too," Joey muttered as she drifted off to sleep against Charlie, _hoping against hope she could wake up in Charlie's arms and forget everything that had happened that day_. Charlie looked down at her, a serene peacefulness surrounding her as she continued driving back to the Bay, content that the two women she loved were safe.

_

* * *

_

Joey silently walked into the house she shared with Charlie, Leah and VJ. Glad that Leah and VJ were away for the night visiting family, Joey couldn't help but feel awful for setting Charlie and Ruby up together just so she could have some time alone. Though she tried everything possible not to show it she was completely rattled by the turn of events that day. She couldn't stand lying to Charlie or Ruby about what she'd found, but the thought of destroying everything they thought they knew was too difficult to bear.

_Making her way into her and Charlie's bedroom, Joey sat down on the edge of their bed. Placing her face in her hands, Joey started crying softly. She was so confused about what she had to do. She had to find a way to tell Charlie the truth or find a way to hide the truth from everyone...without letting any innocent person get accused of the crime. She didn't know how she could continue to pretend she didn't know the truth especially when Charlie was at the highest risk of being sent away for the crime. But how could she be the one responsible for getting Charlie's father sent to jail?_

_Joey knew that Charlie only spoke of him on various occasions, but when she did Joey sensed that Charlie was truly proud of her father. Although they may not have had the best relationship at times, Charlie valued his opinion and respected him enough to follow his footsteps into the police force. Charlie had been very distressed when Ross had gone missing several weeks ago after their fight, and though she had tried to hide her emotions, Charlie was deeply upset when he had decided to place himself in the care facility._

_Joey realized just how much Charlie needed her father in her life. If she hadn't found the proof in the tie she wouldn't have believed it was possible that Ross had been the one to kill Grant. He just...wasn't the kind of guy that would turn violent. 'Or would he? He'd come close to turning violent against Xavier when he found him with Ruby. Ross and Charlie had gotten into that fight over the fact that Charlie had blamed him for not taking justice on Grant when she first told him what Grant had done to her. Ross had clearly been upset and regretted that he hadn't done anything when he had the chance. But did he find the chance now...and finish the job?_

_Did he go after Grant on purpose when he found out that the man was back in Summer Bay harassing us? Or was it an accident...or self-defence? How could it be? Grant was stabbed well over a dozen times. Ross would've said something by now. Instead he managed to get to and from Summer Bay without any of the staff at the care facility knowing, managed to find Grant and...if it was self-defence wouldn't he have said something? How did he manage to fool Robertson into believing he's innocent...? I mean Morag said that Robertson didn't rule Ross out conclusively...but Ross certainly didn't confess to killing Grant._

_How can he just sit back and watch all the people he loves get interrogated for a crime he committed? Charlie's his daughter and he's just sitting there and letting Robertson destroy her career along with devastating Charlie herself over this investigation. She's been so terrified since Robertson decided that she's the number one suspect. If Robertson doesn't find any leads or stumble across the truth like I did…he's going to arrest Charlie._

_I know he is. He's just taking his time now but I know he wants to finish this case and he'd be more than happy to send Charlie away. She's innocent and I have the power to protect her from being separated from her family and spending years in jail. But that power will devastate her if she finds out her father killed Grant. What am I supposed to do?'_

_At that moment Joey glanced up and caught sight of the picture frame on Charlie's bedside table. She reached out for it and held it gently in her hands before bursting out crying again. The photo she held of Charlie, Ruby & Ross smiling happily told her everything she already knew about the family._

'_They might not be perfect…but they are so happy around each other and love each other dearly. They're all so strong and can get through anything…as long as their together. How can I ruin that? I have to don't I? I can't sit back like Ross is doing and watch an innocent person…possibly the love of my life…go to jail. That would tear the person apart and ruin so many lives._

_I have to be strong…I have to tell Charlie the truth tonight about her father. I need Charlie's help…I can't be responsible for deciding Ross's future. I might be risking her hating me for destroying the love she has for him but I can't lie to her can I? I need to be here for her and make sure she knows I'll support any decision she chooses to make about what we're going to do.'_

_Joey silently wiped away the tears she had wept. Placing the photograph back on the bedside table, she stood up. Walking into the bathroom, Joey stared at the mirror for a moment before turning the water on and splashing it against her face. Trying to remain calm, Joey washed her face and dried it with a towel._

_Feeling confidant that she looked presentable, Joey entered the living room and sat down on the couch to wait for Charlie to come home from spending time with Ruby. 'We're gonna have a nice dinner…and then I'm going to sit you down and tell you that we need to decide between turning in your father for murdering Grant…or leaving Robertson to continue his investigation unaware of what I've found…risking ourselves to be found 'guilty'._

_Unless there's another way I can protect the pair of you from being torn apart…'_

_

* * *

_

Joey had been watching TV for a little while, though unable to absorb anything she was watching when she heard Charlie return home. Switching off the TV she breathed deeply as she heard Charlie

_walk into the living room._ "Hey babe," she greeted Joey as she spotted her curled up on the couch, lying on it comfortably. Joey looked up at her_, flashing a small smile on her face to calm her nerves and convince Charlie she was_ pleased to see her girlfriend, "Hey you, was beginning to think you and Ruby were having such a good time you'd forgotten about me." Charlie shook her head shyly, "Never. You're always on my mind."

Charlie sat the bag down on the coffee table, taking the two plastic containers out of the bag, she passed one container and the cutlery to Joey. Joey shifted her legs off the couch so Charlie could sit down. Charlie sat down, then scooted closer to Joey, and slipping her hand on Joey's thigh, she pulled Joey's legs back up, so they were lying across Charlie's lap. Joey smiled nervously as Charlie stroked her thigh lightly, _unsure if she should be feeling uneasy with Charlie's romantic embrace considering the thoughts that were crowding her mind_. Charlie leant back to the coffee table, picking up her own dinner, "This okay?"

"Leah's famous lasagne? Second best meal ever after my fish soupy thing," Joey revealed. "Had a feeling you would like it," Charlie grinned. As they opened up their containers and dug in to their meals, they continued talking_ with Joey keen to keep the conversation going as it was stopping her from suddenly breaking down and confessing all to Charlie without preparing her_. "So how were things with...um Rubes?" Joey asked after swallowing a large bite. "Yeah they were good," Charlie answered, "I mean we definitely still have a way to go but I think we've made a really good first start today. You were right on our way home when you said that it looked like nothing had come between us...you know after Ruby and I talked for a while and I left to go get dinner...she told me that with Dad in the city...she's happy that she's got one parent here for her."

"Aww she said that?" Joey crooned, _but silently Joey began panicking again realizing Charlie would be so happy if things between her and Ruby were improving immensely, making it harder for her to imagine destroying Charlie's happiness_. "Yeah," Charlie blushed, "You're not the only one who's surprised. It's just really nice...to know that even though things are kind of a mess right now, there are other things that are going so well." "I'm not at all surprised that she said that, Charlie. While it's been tough for her to accept you as her mum, we knew she'd get through it...for you. I'm glad it hasn't taken as long as it could've," Joey replied, _wanting Charlie to feel that Ruby will truly accept her as her mother so Charlie wouldn't be afraid of losing Ruby as well as.._. Charlie took another few bites, "I know I still have a lot of work to do before she trusts me enough to consider moving back in with us but I'm so happy she's giving us another chance. And I know this is probably the millionth time I've said it but we couldn't have gotten to this stage without you."

Joey blushed lightly, _not wanting to accept any compliments from Charlie, _so Charlie leant forwards kissing her softly. Joey pulled out of the kiss sooner than Charlie would have liked_, too distracted as she continued to silently argue how to break Charlie's heart_. Charlie placed her half-eaten dinner on the table, and nervously turned back to take Joey's container out of her hands, placing it next to hers on the table. As Charlie faced Joey once again, the older woman comfortingly stroked her hand along Joey's thigh, "Are you okay?" "'Course I am," Joey replied softly_, 'Am not…I just don't know how I could ever tell you the heartbreaking truth…'_ "You know this is me and you can tell me what's on your mind," Charlie whispered, "I can tell when you've got something on your mind and your distracted. You've been a little like that since we saw Dad...even this morning you were really nervous. Talk to me Joey."

Joey closed her eyes, shaking her head gently, showing her frustration, "I'm just feeling a little bit paranoid..." _'Paranoid about lying to you…I don't think I can do this…I don't think I can lie to you forever. But how can I ever tell you the truth…not now when you're so happy. But now I'm sitting here lying to you by not telling you the truth. I don't know how long I can do that…' _Charlie immediately took hold of Joey's hand, pulling Joey closer, so Joey was seated on her lap, "Ruby told me about Dad." "Huh?" Joey looked up confused, _'She couldn't possibly know and be acting so normal when I am freaking out!'_ "You know that he spoke to you alone today and told you he wants to get to know you better," Charlie elaborated. "Oh...right," Joey whispered, _'Of course it's just something like that...that sure was an awkward conversation.'_ "Hey don't be so nervous Jo. He won't be pulling the Ross interrogation on you. If he tries, I'll put a stop to it," Charlie insisted, "That's all your paranoid about isn't it?"

Joey's lips curled into an anxious smile, _'Oh how I wish…', _as she nodded her head, "Yeah...sorry I just really want to make a good impression for you. I've never really done the whole...getting to know the parents thing." Charlie reached her hand up, stroking Joey's face, "Babe in case you haven't already noticed, my Dad already loves you and you don't have to impress him at all." "That's easy for you to say," Joey whispered, _'I'm the one sitting here…knowing the real truth about him…that's hardly the best way to impress him. God I just can't work out how to decide what I need to do_._ Anything I do…is gonna ruin your life…so which way will be less painless?' _"C'mon now Jo, he called himself pretty much your father in law," Charlie pointed out, "Trust me, my Dad has never taken to any of my partners the way he has with you. He's only met you a couple times and he can already see how happy you make me."

"Yeah but I guess that doesn't really calm the nerves," Joey admitted, "I'm not exactly who he probably expected you'd want to be with." '_I'm not the person that he would've expected to know the truth…I'm not the person he'd want deciding his future. But maybe if I make the choice to protect him…can I really find a way to convince Charlie that I…?' _Charlie chewed on her lip, "You don't just mean 'cause you're not a guy right?" Joey sighed, "There's that...but there's also the fact that we come from different families...backgrounds." "So what? There's nothing to be ashamed of. 'Sides our backgrounds led us to one another so I'm not too fussed about what happened in your past," Charlie insisted. "It's not that simple," Joey whispered, "You're Dad's an ex cop, my Dad's an ex-crim. We're from different worlds." _'What am I saying? How is convincing Charlie that our lives and families are different the best way to…? Am I really going to do this?'_

Charlie pulled Joey closer to her, "I don't care about that. Just 'cause your family made some mistakes doesn't mean you'll do the same. You're a good person and I love you. You're past doesn't change the way I feel about you. My Dad would never hold any of that against you just like I won't. We've overcome so much already, don't you dare think I'll let any of this split us apart. We're not from...different worlds." Joey nodded, "I can't help that I still feel...paranoid about this. Like I'm just not..." _'Like whatever I decide will send your world spiralling out of control…how can you ever think I'm a good person for doing that?'_

"What...? Good enough for me?" Charlie stared at her disbelievingly, "How can you think that?" Joey shrugged, looking away from Charlie's gaze, _'Because I'm not…I'm about to shatter everything you thought you knew,' _"Guess 'cause sometimes I still can't believe you want to be with me." Charlie tightened her grip on Joey's waist, pulling her forwards into a kiss, "I want to be with you because I love you and I always will. Do you still have doubts that I'm gonna one day change my mind about that?" _'Yes! Right about the time I decide to tell you what you need to know…' _"It's stupid huh?" Joey whispered.

"Precisely," Charlie smiled, then frowned softly, "I know I gave you a lot of reasons not to trust me and honestly...maybe it's not that stupid that you're paranoid about all this. At some stage you just have to trust me when I tell you that I will never do anything that'll hurt you and that I'll spend my whole life loving you." "I do trust you Charlie," Joey revealed, _'But I know you won't trust me when the time comes…' _"I'm not paranoid by our feelings for one another...I just can't help but think that you're Dad will change his mind about us. I'm nervous as hell about Ross wanting to get to know me better...maybe then he'll think you could do better."

'_Why the hell am I saying all this?! I mean yes if I hadn't found out the truth today…I probably would be a nervous wreck paranoid about all these things because I've always been cautious about them… but it just makes it worse me lying to Charlie about these stupid things now when I don't even mean any of them.'_

"That is not gonna happen," Charlie reassured, "I've had my own paranoia that my Dad wouldn't accept us. Especially when I first told him about our relationship but he's been so supportive the whole time. It's kinda brought me and him closer together being able to be honest with him about us. I just wish when we were first together that I had known just how much people would actually support us. All that time I was afraid of my feelings for you because I was terrified about everyone's reactions to us being a couple. With the exception of Brett being a homophobe...a couple of remarks from Colleen and Angelo's pigheadedness...which we both know is more to do with the fact him and I broke up when you returned to the Bay...we've never had anyone tell us what we feel for each other is wrong."

"Maybe 'cause it's not wrong and it never has been," Joey reminded her, _'It's not wrong…so how could I possibly contemplate destroying it?' _"It took me a little bit too long to figure that out," Charlie admitted sadly, "I'm so glad I finally did. Look Joey...my Dad can be scary sometimes...but he knows how much you mean to me and he'd never do anything to come between us. Don't be so nervous about the fact he wants to get to know you better. This is a good thing that he wants to spend time with you and get to know you...he wants you to feel like you're part of the family."

'_Yeah he doesn't want to come between us…but somehow he's managing to. God Charlie you mean so much to me too. I don't know why I could consider this.'_

"Maybe," Joey whispered, "I guess I'm just not really...used to being included in...family stuff... You get used to that after a while…relying on no one but yourself… it's a tough thing to deal with but it's what I had to do. I don't have a family." Charlie entangled their hands, "Yes you do." Joey shrugged, "Yeah a dead father, a mum who...and Brett who's still an absolute homophobic wanker...some family huh?" Charlie lent their foreheads together, "I wasn't talking about the family your related to by blood...I meant me...Ruby...even Dad and Morag...we're all your family now. Don't you think otherwise."

'_That's what I was afraid of you saying…how can I tear this family apart? I need to find the right moment to tell you the truth about what happened.'_

Joey nodded, "I guess you're right...I just guess I've never had that before. Never felt like I had a place in this world where I...belonged. It's a little overwhelming to suddenly have that…which is why I kinda gave you guys a little bit of space on your own today. I wasn't sure if I belonged there…as part of your family yet." Charlie brought their lips together, kissing her lovingly, "Well you never have to worry about that anymore...you've found where you belong – with me. There's nowhere else you'll ever be. I know you never had a real family, so I'm happy to welcome you into my family." "You're family really matters to you...don't they?" Joey whispered.

'_I don't even need to hear her answer…I know the answer and I know that telling you what your fathers' done will destroy your life.'_

"Yeah they do," Charlie answered, "I guess most people wouldn't see that as I've been referred to as a cold-hearted, workaholic cop and many people would disagree after the way I lied to Ruby about who she is...but I did all that because I loved her completely. I was trying to show her how much she mattered to me. My Mum was an amazing lady and she would've loved you. I wish you had the chance to meet her. She would have supported me being with you, in fact she probably would've knocked some sense into me so I didn't run off when I first started falling for you. I could always count on her."

"And you're Dad?" Joey asked, wanting Charlie to continue. _Wanting to hear it in Charlie's own words…just how much she can't live without her father being in her life. _Charlie smiled, "Well I think it's no secret that him and I had a very...tense relationship when I was growing up. He was never around because of work, and there was just something...holding him back from getting to know me. Then all that stuff with Grant, and me getting pregnant with Ruby happened...I didn't just run away after I gave birth to her because I couldn't deal with being a mum. The way my Dad looked at me...it was like he was judging me...trying to find the answer on if his daughter...really was raped or is she was just a slut. But then I ran away to stay with my Aunty Michelle and...my Dad really blamed himself for that. Like if he had of believed me like any father would and done something...gotten justice for me by getting Grant arrested...I wouldn't have run away.

When I returned home the year later...things with him changed. They weren't as tense but we still didn't relate to one another. I felt overwhelmed with giving up Ruby that I wanted to take the time to improve my life and be a better person so that one day...I could be the mother she deserved. My first instinct was to finish high school and get a good job. I had always wanted to be a cop but I'd given up on that dream...'til my Dad talked me back into it. I realized that although he worked long hours, it was a job I was proud of him for...and I wanted Ruby to have that feeling for me. My Dad and I bonded a little more as I made my way up in the ranks in the police academy and the force. But when he got sick things changed for the better for us. It sucks that it had to take something that serious to fix our relationship.

Then you came along...and I knew I couldn't lie to him about us. I wasn't going to be able to choose between you two if he didn't accept us. I could never choose between my girlfriend and my Dad. It really did shock me when he didn't even question my feelings for you. He knew this wasn't some phase or that I was with you 'cause I wanted...I dunno attention or something. He knew I loved you and that's all there was to it. For the first time he was a real father to me and supported me. It's been really good having him here for me. He might not be the best father in the world...but he's the only one I got so he means everything to me. I don't know how I'll cope if he...when he... At least he knows eventually I'll be alright with you by my side."

"That's beautiful Charlie, I hope he realizes that," Joey told her quietly, wiping a small tear from her eye. _'God I hate that you told me all that and opened up to me…I can't tell you the truth. Not tonight. I need to wait for a better time to tell you about Ross. When will I ever find a better time?' _Charlie stared at her girlfriend lovingly, "You're already crying and I haven't even gotten to how much you mean to me." Joey chuckled softly, "I think I have a vague idea." "So are you alright now?" Charlie asked, "Or do you need me to keep telling you just how much you're a part of my life and a part of my family?"

"Well as nice as that would be to hear all those amazing things... Look I'm sorry about being a little...distant," Joey apologised, _'Distant is the nice way of putting it. I'm doing everything I can not to breakdown in your arms and confess all to you in a flood of tears.' _"It's just kinda hard for me to imagine that...another family could welcome me as one of theirs when...my own family...didn't want me. Today I felt a little...out of place...like Ross wouldn't want me there. I didn't have a good relationship with my dad so it's hard to believe Ross would be so accepting of us when I know my dad never would have. Guess I've just been distracted, thinking about how different my relationship with my dad was from your relationship with Ross and it's just got me down a bit...guess it might take some time to be a little more sure of myself...that things won't go wrong."

'_Things are already going beyond wrong! I need to tell you that your father is guilty of murdering Grant, not sitting here terrified of being held responsible for taking your father away from you and Ruby. I just need to calm down. Enjoy tonight with you, let you relax me and then…tomorrow…when we wake up tomorrow I'm gonna sit down with you and tell you the truth. One more night entangled with one another won't change what's happened…so I'll wait until tomorrow.'_

"Well that was completely their loss. They don't know how amazing you are. They're the ones that made mistakes not you," Charlie told her, "Don't be upset, you didn't do anything wrong." "Yeah I guess," Joey shrugged, _wishing Charlie was right. 'I guess I haven't done anything wrong…yet. But I'm about to by breaking apart your family and I can't help but already feel the guilt weighting heavily on my shoulders_._'_ Charlie took a deep breath, "About what you said...'bout your Dad..." Joey recognized what Charlie was hinting at, "When I really little he spent several months in jail...'cause he got drunk this one time and beat on my mum. I don't remember much. And when he got out...he tried to prove that he'd changed but my mum didn't trust him so..." "So she took off and abandoned you," Charlie finished.

Joey squinted her eyes, "How'd you know that?" "Doesn't matter," Charlie whispered, not wanting to tell Joey that Angelo had run a background check on her, "I can only imagine how much that hurt you--" Joey looked away, "Charlie...I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm sorry I just...now's not the right time." _'Broken families and a parent being separated from their child…is a little too close to home right now. Once I tell you about your father and we decide what we want to do…then we can compare our selfish parents…parents who put their needs or concerns ahead of ours.' _Charlie nodded, "Okay...but when you're ready..." "I'll know who to call," Joey whispered.

Charlie grinned, "I'm glad you're feeling a little more secure about where you fit in my life. And don't worry about spending some time with my Dad. He's gonna love you, just not as much as I do. If you need me there with you..." "Thanks...but I think I'll be fine," Joey replied, "Besides...I ah...told him I'd rather wait until all this...um investigation stuff was over...you know when we're all a little...less stressed." _'Little less stressed? That could take months. I honestly just couldn't bare the thought of spending time with him…knowing what he's done…and the lives he's about to destroy because of his actions.' _"That's a good idea," Charlie agreed, "I'm glad you're keen to get to know him. It makes me look forward to everything that we'll get to do after...they find out who killed Grant." "Yeah..." Joey half-smiled, "Me too." _'I wish I could agree with you…I'm terrified of what's gonna happen after you find out the truth. Looking forward to it…certainly isn't what I can do. But I need to settle my nerves before I tell you the truth. I need to prepare myself to be there for you and do whatever it takes to get you through this mess.'_

"Well until that is all over...I just want to spend time relaxing with you," Charlie whispered, then taking Joey's hand, "C'mon...if we're finished with dinner...I think there's another way we could spend our time together." Before Joey could respond, Charlie bought their lips together, kissing her desperately, slipping her tongue in and caressing Joey gently. Joey took a moment to respond, still distracted by her fears _of being unable to support her girlfriend in what will soon be her time of need_, but soon deepened the kiss passionately, _wanting nothing more than to spend one final night together like a normal couple…before the chaos that would inevitably erupt the next day_.

* * *

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand as she led her into their bedroom. Charlie opened the door, grinning down at her girlfriend. Joey smiled back up at her, but walked past her into the room, _still feeling guilty for so far being unable to tell Charlie the truth about Grant's murder_. Charlie closed the door behind them, and walked up behind Joey, wrapping her arms around her waist, "Everything okay? You seem a little...distracted again." Joey pulled Charlie's arms around her tighter, "I'm sorry...God that's the last way I should be acting around you...especially when we're like this." _'Everything's perfect between us…and I so want that to last so badly…but I know it won't. The moment I tell you what Ross has done…a part of you will always hate me for destroying the love and respect you have for your father.' _"You still can't stop thinking can you? About how different our families are?" Charlie realized.

Joey nodded, "It matters to me Charlie...I don't want to feel like that but I do. I meant it when I said...we're from different worlds." _'But we're not…both our fathers are criminals…so why do I keep insisting that I'm different from you?' _"We're not worlds apart Jo," Charlie tried to convince her, "Our 'worlds' led us to one another. We might never have met if Robbo hadn't...and you might never have come back if Brett hadn't accidentally run me over. Things happen for a reason, I believe that. Our worlds were just...meant to collide."

Joey sighed softly, "I'm sorry. I don't know why...I can't get these...fears out of my mind." _'Fears that you really won't forgive me when I tell you the truth. Fears that you're gonna hate me. Fears that I'm gonna lose you.' _"You know I love you for being so worried," Charlie confessed, "All you want is to make a good impression with my Dad and you're doing that for me. And the whole family thing...it doesn't matter to me what happened in your past...it bought you to me and I thank God for that every day. You're my family Jo, and that's never gonna change. I thought we'd solved your paranoia back there what with the kissing and the...more kissing." Charlie smirked lightly.

'_God I so wish you knew what I'm worried about. It's not about making a good impression with Ross…it's about making a decision that will decide his whole future…yours too.'_

Joey stroked her hands along Charlie's arms, "I guess it's just not an easy thing for me to get over. When we were apart...when I left you...I spent so much time trying to work out why we were ever together in the first place. I know how amazing it was when we were together...for that brief time...but I just didn't...don't get why you fell for me." _'Why am I saying all this stuff? Making excuses for my distant and distracted mood…by insisting that I'm not good enough for her? What's wrong with me? Why am I putting distance between us?'_

Charlie kissed the top of Joey's head, "I fell for you...'cause it was fate. I knew it the instant I set eyes on you that there was something...different about you. It just took me a while to work out what that something different was. And I'm glad I did. Joey please stop thinking that you're not good enough for me or that you don't deserve me. It's me that doesn't deserve you. Two of the most important things I love about you are your compassion and your ability to forgive people for their mistakes."

"I don't know if that's true," Joey told her shyly. _'How can I ever forgive your father for what he's done and what you're about to go through because of it? How can I forgive myself for holding the key that'll tear apart your family?' _"You forgave me...for the many mistakes I made...and will never make again," Charlie reminded her, "Now do you think it's possible to tell those fears of yours that they need to just disappear as there's no reason they should be there?" "I guess I can try," Joey decided, then paused as she looked down at Charlie's bedside table. _Her eyes once again falling on the photo of Charlie, Ruby and Ross that she had noticed and held as she cried sadly earlier that evening when she was alone. _

Charlie sensed Joey's distraction and followed her gaze to the photo that was on the bedside table. Charlie untangled her hands from Joey, then took several steps to pick up the photo. Turning back to Joey, standing in front of her now, Charlie smiled, "Did I ever tell you about when this photo was taken?" Joey looked down at it, _pretending it was the first time she'd really taken the time to look at it, while she fought the urge to break down again over such a simple photo, _smiling gently at the sight of Charlie, Ruby and Ross standing together laughing happily, "No...guess I never thought to ask."

Charlie placed the photo back on the bedside table, then taking a step forward she placed her hands on Joey's waist, "Well no surprises but it was taken at my Dad's wedding to Morag. It was right before he started getting sick...it's probably the last really good memory I have of him. I wasn't exactly...pleased to find out they were getting married so soon after my mum passed away but just looking at that picture...I can see how happy he was." "He had a second chance at true love...must've been nice," Joey whispered, _just one more thing I'm going to ruin, _as she glanced at the photo again, "You really love your family don't you?"

"On the days that they don't annoy me to death...absolutely I do," Charlie chuckled softly, trying to relieve the tension, "But I don't think that photo's right anymore...I think I'd like to get a new family photo taken...one that's got you included." Joey looked away from Charlie's gaze, blushing shyly, _her fears once again trying to surface_._ 'How do I tell you that you're not gonna have that chance? That you're Dad's probably gonna get taken away before you have any more happy family moments.' _

"Aww look at you getting all shy, it's adorable," Charlie gushed, "Since when do you get all shy around me?" "Since you started telling me I'm part of your family...I never really had a family before," Joey confessed, _unsure if she should be relieved that Charlie wrongly believed her mood was that of shyness instead of confusion and grief_. "Well you do now...so have I silenced your fears yet?" Charlie asked. "Just a little," Joey answered. _'You've silenced my small fears that one day you'll think I'm not good enough for you…but my real fears…how could anyone ever manage to silence them?' _Charlie smirked, "Maybe there's something else I can do to get rid of them." "Oh yeah...what's that?" Joey questioned.

"This," Charlie replied simply, leaning forward capturing Joey's lips. Joey kissed her back, shyly caressing their tongues together, _trying to ignore her guilt from giving Charlie at least one more night before allowing Charlie's world to come crashing down around her_. Charlie pulled back breathlessly, "Now do you think it's possible for us to forget all our insecurities and the investigation so we can just get lost in one another?" "It's very possible," Joey replied, bringing their lips back together boldly, _praying that Charlie was right and she could lose herself in their love. And nervously praying that Charlie wouldn't hold it against her for delaying telling her the truth for one night_.

As they kissed passionately, Joey slowly edged them towards the bed, _deciding that she would forget all the awful things that day had bought her_. Charlie refused to let her knees buckle as the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed, and instead held onto Joey firmer, roaming her hands across Joey's clothed body. Joey moaned loudly at the sensations running through her body, feeling the sensations she was giving Charlie. Charlie's roaming hands found their way to Joey's hips again, as she slowly rocked their bodies together, before pinching the edge of Joey's shirt and pulling the article over her head.

Charlie breathed deeper as she gazed lovingly at her girlfriends' small frame, the sight of Joey's body always amazed her and left her wanting more. Joey blushed as she watched Charlie staring at her, then broke the gaze by pulling Charlie into another kiss. Surprising Charlie, Joey pushed her body firmly against Charlie's, and causing the older woman to fall backwards onto the bed. Joey immediately placed her body on top of Charlie's leaning down and kissing her again. Charlie ran her hands through Joey's hair, and felt Joey continue to rock their hips against each others.

As Charlie grew more and more turned on by Joey's confidence, she slipped her hands down to the clasp on the back of Joey's bra, yanking it apart desperately and pulling Joey's bra away from her body. Not given a second to gaze at her girlfriend's half-naked body, Charlie found the younger girl immediately repeating her own actions, removing Charlie of her shirt and bra. Charlie reached her hand up to touch Joey's breasts but found Joey instead pulled her hand back against her torso, resting it there. Charlie stared up at her confused.

Joey half-smiled nervously, "It's not your turn yet...I want to be with you." _'I want to prove to you that I can be there for you and support you no matter what. That I'll do whatever it takes to get you through this.' _Charlie nodded, giving in to Joey's need, "I think I'll be okay with that." Joey sat her body upwards, pulling Charlie up with her, so she was straddling the older girl. Joey brought their lips together, into a searing kiss that left Charlie speechless. Joey led Charlie's hands to her lower back to steady herself, as her hands glided across Charlie's chest, gently kneading her girlfriend's breasts.

Charlie moaned in pleasure, excited by the feel of Joey's hands touching her intimately. Charlie knew she could never get tired of the idea of making love to the woman she was desperately in love with, and couldn't imagine ever being apart from her. One of Charlie's hands made its way back to entangling itself Joey's hair, pulling them closer together. Joey urgently let her hands glide across Charlie's breasts, allowing herself to roam her thumbs over Charlie's erect nipples.

Flicking her fingers gently against them and caressing them tenderly, Joey then broke off their kiss as she ducked her head down, bringing her lips to Charlie's right breast. Charlie groaned erotically as Joey rolled her tongue over the nipple, sucking gently on it, while her hand continued to caress Charlie's left breast. Joey bit down on the nipple slightly, causing Charlie to buck her hips wildly, "God Jo!"

Joey swiftly glided her hand down Charlie's torso, down to her pants. Pulling her lips off Charlie's nipple, Joey brought her head back up face to face with Charlie, "I want you." _'I want to take away the pain you're about to go through.' _"I love you so much," Charlie breathed heavily. Joey pressed their lips together, as she slid Charlie's zipper down. Pushing Charlie to lie down on the bed, Joey re-positioned herself so she could pull Charlie's pants down her body. Taking her own pants off, Joey laid back down against Charlie's body.

Charlie pulled Joey closer to her, kissing her passionately. Joey fervently slipped her tongue inside Charlie's mouth, desperately deepening their kiss. Charlie pulled back breathlessly, "Wow! This certainly is a little different from normal...in an amazing way of course. I know we've spent the last few days enjoying the time alone together but tonight you just seem... Tell a girl that she's family, and add that to the fact that we could be torn apart at any moment if Robertson wants...and you kinda get a little needy...I like it!"

Joey blushed, "I just need to be with you tonight...like you said...I just don't want to waste our time together if Robertson...is intending on tearing us apart. I just get this sense that...he's running low on leads and...he'll need to make a move soon. We're still...in his line of fire...so I want to make every moment last." _'If we decide not to give your father up to the police…this is what we could end up facing…been torn apart from one another. So maybe this night is about us as well…one last chance to express our feelings for one another.' _Charlie brought her hand up, stroking Joey's cheek, "I'm not gonna let him do that to us. Don't think of this as one of our last times together. We're gonna survive this and we'll be stronger for it." _'But what if it is?' _Joey nodded, "Okay...but that doesn't change the fact I desperately want to be with you now."

Charlie acknowledged Joey's need by pulling herself up into a passionately drawn-out kiss, pressing their bodies firmly together. Joey responded, moaning softly, before sitting up on her elbow, and gliding her hand down between Charlie's legs. Sliding Charlie's panties down her legs and throwing them to the floor, Joey then bought her hand back up, stroking Charlie's thighs gently. Charlie groaned in anticipation, spreading her legs, begging to feel Joey's touch.

Joey immediately obliged, unable to stand the thought of waiting any longer, she slipped a finger inside Charlie's centre. Joey held Charlie as she felt her girlfriend constrict tightly at the sensation. Joey kissed Charlie tenderly as she thrust her finger rapidly in and out of Charlie. Charlie rocked her hips against Joey's hand, moaning at the feeling of Joey making love to her.

Joey pulled her hand away from Charlie's centre, causing the older woman to groan in frustration at the loss of contact. Hovering her hand in between Charlie's legs, delicately stroking her folds, Joey slid her body along Charlie's, kissing her way down Charlie's body. Spending a few moments concentrating her attention on Charlie's breasts, Joey finally found herself nestled between Charlie's legs.

Joey kissed the edge of Charlie's centre, eliciting an urgent moan from Charlie. Joey slipped her tongue inside Charlie, kissing and licking her tenderly. Slipping her finger back inside Charlie, Joey felt Charlie buck her hips more wildly at her touch. Joey continued her loving act until she felt Charlie was on the brink of experiencing her orgasm. Riding the feeling of orgasmic pleasure along with Charlie as her body constricted wildly, Joey gently removed herself from Charlie's fire, then glided back up her body.

Charlie immediately claimed Joey's lips, her body still tingling from her orgasm. Rolling on top of Joey urgently, Charlie set to work to make Joey feel safe and secure. Giving her the sense that Charlie would do everything possible to make sure that they remained together...no matter what...and this night together was nothing less than the start of their lives together. _While Joey silently prayed that all of Charlie's symbolic promises were right._

_

* * *

_

That night, after spending a generous amount of time making love to Charlie, Joey laid against Charlie's sleeping form. Wanting nothing more than to forget about the thoughts that were clouding her mind, and fall asleep in the arms of the woman she loves, Joey struggled to fight the feelings that were making her stay awake.

_Joey breathed deeply as she gazed at Charlie, so relaxed and beautiful lying against her. She felt a twinge of jealousy that Charlie was innocently unaware of the thoughts plaguing her conscious. Joey wished she could innocently fall asleep without the knowledge that she'd learnt that day._

'_How am I supposed to tell you now? You think everything's perfect…you're so sure that we'll all get through this investigation unscathed…but we won't. I wish we could but I know how devastated your gonna be when you find out what you're father's done._

_I know you Charlie, and I know that when you find out who your father really is that you'll close up and pretend it doesn't hurt you. I saw how much it hurt you when you had to let him go to the care facility for help. You wanted to protect him from his illness taking over his life. But you can't protect him this time…can you?_

_Can anyone? I can…I know that. I still have Grant's bloody tie that I took from Ross's apartment. I can get rid of it…preferably before Robertson decides to get a warrant and search our place…I can just…get rid of it…so there's no proof. Nothing linking your father to his crime. Unless he decides to come forward himself…why would he? He's seen what this investigation is doing to both you and Ruby and he won't put a stop to it._

_Then again…he could slip up…tell someone when he doesn't realize it. What if he told the wrong person? Would anything happen to me if they found out I knew about it and hid the truth? What would Charlie say…? Would she lose us both? I can't let that happen._

_So what do I do? How do I protect the people I love from getting hurt? I don't know if I'm strong enough to make this choice. Charlie would be…she'd do anything to protect her family. And I'd do anything to protect Charlie. So what's the best way I can protect her?'_

_Joey pondered this question deeply, as she continued to watch Charlie sleeping softly. Their legs were entangled, and Joey gently brushed her hand against Charlie's skin, running it up and down Charlie's body from her hip to her shoulder then back again. Joey fought the urge to wake Charlie up, wanting to bury herself in Charlie's embrace, and make love to her until she'd forgotten all her problems._

'_But I can't forget. This is the hand I've been dealt…to decide Charlie's family's future.'_

_Joey stared over Charlie's sleeping form, her eyes once again settling upon the family photo on Charlie's bedside table. The moment she looked at it, Joey wished the photo wasn't there. That she'd never seen it. It was strange how that one photo seemed to make everything harder._

'_They look happy. They are happy. How can I be the one person that'll take that happiness away from them? _

_I wasn't lying before…earlier tonight when I told Charlie that I've never had a family. I haven't…not 'til now anyway. But that's not right…despite what Charlie keeps saying…I'm not family. Not to them…I can't call them family when they've only known me…what half a year? What's that compared to how long Charlie's family have stuck through everything together?_

_I don't mean anything to her family, not really. Ross and Morag haven't known me for very long at all. Ruby's a great friend…but I can't be her family. And Charlie…I love her…but we'll never be able to call each other 'family.' Especially not after she finds out I'm responsible for taking her father away from her. He means the world to her. She won't cope without him. I can't tell her…I can't tell anyone that it was Ross._

_So is that my final decision? I'll lie to protect him? Yes I will. I'll lie to protect Charlie from the truth. There's no way I can reveal the truth to her._

_Well that's one problem solved…but it opens up a whole new set of problems. How do I stop Robertson from putting an innocent person in jail for this crime?_

_There's no way Robertson will leave this case unsolved. He would rather put someone innocent in jail than let that happen. So far the only thing he has that's convincing to a jury is…Charlie…because she tortured Grant. I know Robertson will use that. Robertson and everyone involved won't even get a chance to hear Charlie's side properly. I know she did it to protect Ruby…like any mother would…I can't sit back and allow them to tear Charlie and Ruby apart either. I need to protect them from that._

_So what are my options to protect all the people I love…? Do I let an innocent who deserves to be put away go down for this crime?_

_Angelo. He's killed before…and he should've paid for his crime. Could I do it…? Pull a double jeopardy on him and frame him for this crime so he at least goes to jail for a similar crime he did commit…? I have the tie…I could plant it on him…set him up and knock him down._

_No…I can't do that. He's innocent of this crime. Jack's murder was accidental…Grant's wasn't…there's a big difference there. Just because he's still in love with Charlie…that's not a crime worth going to jail for. If it was I'd be locked up for the rest of my life…for loving…her…_

_Wait a minute…no...why are you even thinking that…? It's ridiculous! How can you even contemplate doing that…?'_

_Joey swallowed deeply as she continued to stare down at Charlie, watching as Charlie's chest rose in a constant fashion with her breathing._

'_Cause it ticks all the boxes. It's protects Charlie and Ross from being sent away, it keeps their family together, and it means no innocent person will go to jail for this crime…except for me that is. Could I really do this…? Spend my life in jail to protect Charlie from the truth?_

_Of course I could…I'd do anything for her. Is this too much…? Is it possible that I love her too much...? I just want to protect her. I want to save her from losing the person that means the world to her. Will this save her…or destroy her?_

_You can live with the guilt of hurting her…it's not like this would destroy her would it? It's not the same as losing a parent. Losing me would hurt…for a while…but she'd find a way past that wouldn't she? I know she loves me but she's strong enough to find a way to move on. It's better than losing her father forever isn't it?_

_Was I right last night when I insisted that 'we're from different worlds'? Was I kidding myself when I ever thought I was good enough for Charlie? My family's a bunch of criminals…nobody would think twice that it's not possible that I'd turn out the same. Charlie and Ross…they're both cops…they'd never survive jail. They'd get torn apart by the criminals who hate cops…which is pretty much all of them. I can't allow them to go through that._

_So how can I tear myself away from Charlie for the rest of my life…? I was afraid of this…getting back together with her…and getting both our hearts broken. We were never gonna be 'forever'…things have always gotten in our way…why would now be any different? At least this way I'll be doing the right thing by Charlie…Ruby…all of them._

_It's not like my life matters…I'm twenty two years old without a proper education, a stable job or even a place to live…if things went south with Charlie…I'd be back living with the brother who despises me. You deserve so much better than me. All I ever did was bring you confusion and pain…you're better off without me. The only thing good in my life is Charlie and if the real truth comes out…I'm gonna lose her anyway. At least this way…I'm giving her a chance to still have a life with her family…her father and her daughter.'_

_As Joey rested her hand on Charlie's hip, several tears slipped down her cheeks as she felt Charlie subconsciously reach her hand out, placing it against Joey's chest, close to her heart. Charlie murmured softly, "Love you…Jo." Joey blinked back further tears at Charlie's words, praying that she didn't wake up and see the state Joey was in deciding to give up her future for the woman she loved._

'_I don't want to leave you…but I don't have a choice. If I can save your family from being torn apart…I have to do whatever it takes. All I have to do is confess…go see Robertson tomorrow…find an excuse and a good enough reason as to why I committed this crime…and pray to God I don't have to look into your beautiful eyes when I do. 'Cause you'll know I'm lying…and then you'll force me to tell you the truth._

_Please don't make me do that Charlie. Please just let me protect you by confessing to the murder…please Charlie…just let me go.'_

_Joey leant forward, brushing her lips gently against Charlie's as she then placed her head on the pillow, crying herself to sleep at the decision she'd made to leave her soul mate. _

* * *

Joey woke up the next morning, with her night of passion with Charlie still etched on her mind, _and the decision she'd made to save Charlie from the truth_. Joey grunted uncomfortably as she felt Charlie wasn't cuddled up against her. Slowly opening her eyes, allowing the light to hit them, she then heard the bedroom door open and close. Joey closed her eyes, _praying that she wouldn't burst into tears at the feel of Charlie near her, _expecting Charlie to slip back into bed with her. After several seconds when Charlie didn't return to their bed, Joey rolled over to see why, _briefly afraid that Charlie had heard her crying herself to sleep and wasn't sure how to react_.

Joey giggled, _surprising herself that she could feel such an emotion knowing she wouldn't have much time left with Charlie, _as she saw Charlie standing next to their bed with a tray of breakfast in her hands, "Did you make me breakfast in bed?" Charlie carefully held the tray as she sat back down on the bed, "I know...corny huh?" Scooting over next to Joey, Charlie placed the tray on her lap, careful not to tip it over. Joey leant over, claiming Charlie's lips, "Well look at you...turning into a corny romantic." '_God I'm gonna miss this!' _"Shut up," Charlie blushed at Joey's teasing, "I just wanted today to be special...did you know that today just happens to be our two month anniversary?"

Joey squinted her eyes as she stared up at her girlfriend, "No...really?" _'Our anniversary…the day I choose to break us apart…just happens to be our…I have to do this…I can't delay it. Delaying this will only make things harder. If we fall into each others' arms today…I'll never let you go.' _Charlie nodded, "Can hardly believe it myself after everything that's happened but yep...we've been back together officially for two months now." Joey reached out, grabbing one of the coffee cups from the tray, taking a few sips, _trying to distract herself from what she needed to do that day, _"Well the time has certainly flown by." "I know...and I'm sure time will just keep flying by and soon enough we're gonna find that we're little old ladies who've spent an amazing life together," Charlie smiled as she started eating a piece of toast.

'_God Charlie…if you only knew…we're not gonna be given the chance to spend our lives together.'_

Joey turned her gaze, and stared out the window, "You really think we'll make it that far?" "Don't you?" Charlie asked worriedly. Joey looked back up at her, leaning forwards she pressed their lips together, _making sure that she wasn't looking Charlie in the eyes when she lied, _"Of course I do." Charlie relaxed, entangling her free hand with Joey's, "Good...because I can see our whole future already mapped out in front of us." "What do you see?" Joey whispered.

'_Tell me about this future I'm about to destroy…why do I want to hear this..? Why am I desperate to let you dwell on this…dream that'll never be a reality?'_

Charlie's grin grew wider, "I see us getting through all this mess with the investigation, then us getting our own place. Then maybe in several months time I see us getting married, enjoying a few blissful years as Newlyweds before maybe...having a couple kids of our own. Then spending the next few decades raising them while still being so in love...and then before you know it, we'll find ourselves as grannies to a whole brood of little kids. I see us never spending more than a day apart...and being contently happy every day we wake up next to each other."

"That's beautiful Charlie," Joey whispered, taking another sip of her coffee, _fighting back all the tears in the world that were threatening to spill as she wished to all the heavens that she could share that future with Charlie_. "Well after last night...the way you showed me just how much you love me...there's no doubt in my mind that's the future we're gonna live," Charlie gushed, pressing her lips back against Joey's. _'I needed to show you…I needed for us to have one final night together.' _Joey began deepening the kiss, but Charlie held back after nearly tipping the tray over, "Mmm...after breakfast Jo." "Right...sorry...you just make it very hard not to get distracted when say things like that," Joey confessed, "So is this how we're gonna spend our anniversary together...wrapped up in each other's arms?" _'Why am I suggesting that…? God I can't bear the thought of being so close to you again when I'm about to…'_

Charlie bit her lip, "Well actually Jo...I was kinda thinking we'd celebrate our anniversary together later tonight...I don't have anything special planned...just thought we could go out to dinner some place nice...then come home...and repeat last nights' love making session." _'That would be perfect...if only…' _"That sounds perfect Charlie...so why the hesitation?" Joey asked, noticing Charlie biting down on her lip. Charlie shrugged, "I just thought...okay this totally isn't romantic at all but I really think it's time I went down to the station. I want to have a chat with Robertson about where I stand with my job...you know...find out when...if I'm allowed to return to my job."

'_It's as if Charlie knows…that I need to see Robertson at the station today…to make a confession…a false confession. I pray Charlie forgives me one day.'_

Joey picked up a fork that was on the tray, digging into a small pile of scrambled eggs, "Yeah that's fine with me. I know how stressed out you've been about the possibility of losing your job." "I'm sorry, I know it's silly," Charlie apologised, "It's just a job and I should be glad to spend this time alone with you...but it's important to me." "I know how important your job is to you...if you hadn't been so amazing at your job...we'd never have met. So ah...what do you think Robertson's gonna say?" Joey asked nervously.

Charlie sighed, "I don't think he can keep me away from the station permanently. He needs to investigate my kidnapping of Grant...but he's a little too occupied trying to solve Grant's murder so it could take a while. No doubt I'll be put on desk duty only until he does investigate me further but...I'd rather be on desk duty...then sit at home all day long." Joey smiled, "I'd rather you on desk duty too...way less chance of you getting hurt." Charlie kissed Joey passionately, "I'd never get hurt...I could never leave you like that." _'You won't get the chance…'cause I'm gonna have to leave you first.'_

Joey nodded reassured, "I know...say maybe I should come with you to the station...you know to support you and back up your claim that...a bored housewife just isn't who you should be." _'Or make my confession.' _"Well thank you for the confidence...I think," Charlie laughed, "But yes I'd love you to come with me, and offer your support. So how 'bout we finish off this breakfast...spend a generous amount of time making out...before we head over to the station?" Joey immediately started digging into the eggs again hungrily, then teased, _trying everything to lighten the mood and at least give Charlie a few good memories of their time together. _"I'm sorry all I heard was the breakfast part...you totally lost me after that part...hope it wasn't anything important you were saying." Charlie giggled happily, "Well guess who will be missing out on some quality making out?" _'We'll be missing out soon enough…'_

_

* * *

_

Joey dawdled slowly as Charlie waited impatiently in the kitchen for her so they could leave for the station. Joey was still in their room, vaguing up the excuse of putting her shoes on. Joey took a quiet moment to gaze around the room she'd come to think of as home…the one she was unlikely to ever return to.

_As she walked to the door, the photo on Charlie's bedside table once again caught her eye. 'It's as if this thing is haunting me…telling me I'm doing the right thing,' Joey thought. Lifting the photo up between her hands, Joey reached out her fingers, tracing the faces of the family she was about to sacrifice herself for. Her fingers fell to Charlie's face. Blinking back tears she whispered tearfully, 'Please forgive me for what I'm about to do Charlie.'_

_Placing the photo back where it belonged, Joey exited the room and met Charlie in the kitchen._

* * *

Half an hour later, the girls were walking hand in hand along the Bay towards the Diner. Charlie grinned down at Joey, "This was a good idea to go get a cup of coffee before we drive over to the station." "Well that's because someone knocked over my cup of coffee after forgetting we were gonna leave the making out until we finished breakfast," Joey teased, _not wanting to reveal that she needed a coffee to try and calm her nerves, _"Not to mention...half our meal ended up on the floor along with it." "Well I couldn't help it...you looked so cute all naked and wrapped up in the sheets. How's a girl meant to resist?" Charlie pouted.

"You're adorable," Joey remarked. Charlie pouted even more, "You're not gonna tell Leah about the mess we made to the bedroom floor are you?" "No way," _'I won't have the chance,' _Joey laughed, "That mess was all your doing so it's all up to you. You got klutzy so you're gonna have to pay the price." Charlie gritted her teeth, "Do you think a little carpet cleaner will do the trick?" Joey shook her head, "Hate to say it Charlz...but I think if you're allowed back at work, your first pay cheque will be going towards paying some guy with a proper...expensive machine to clean up that mess. Black stains all over a white carpet...you're so screwed." _'Why am I doing this? Teasing her and laughing with her? I should be pulling myself away and distancing myself…can I really do this?'_

"Great!" Charlie joked, "Can't even have your support on this can I?" Joey smiled nervously, _'No…you're going to need to find someone else to support you, _"Not if it'll incur the wrath of Leah." "Well we're here now," Charlie pointed towards the Diner building, "So let's just keep quiet on the ruined carpet to Leah shall we?" "Sounds like a...plan..." Joey started to say as she glanced towards the beach. Charlie followed Joey's gaze to land on a desolate Aden standing against the fence by the beach. _'He looks about as bad as I feel.' _Charlie nudged Joey lightly, "Go on."

Joey looked up at her confused, "Huh?" Charlie nodded her head in Aden's direction, "Go talk to him while I get the coffees." Joey hesitated lightly, "I dunno...he just looks like he wants to be alone and I haven't spent very much time with him at all since...Belle died." _'What's the point of trying to re-connect with him now…? I'd hurt him too.' _"Well he tried to cover for us with your injuries and Robertson knew you two were close enough to question him over the murder," Charlie reminded her, "Besides...without Belle he's gonna be alone for quite some time. He needs his best friend." _'You're right…I'm gonna be alone for quite some time…I could use my best friend.'_

"Okay," Joey agreed, "You go get the coffees' and I'll see you in a little bit." Charlie grinned happily as Joey started to disentangle their hands, but Charlie pulled her back into a light kiss. Joey smirked lightly as she pulled back, "Did you just...?" "Kiss you in public without a care in the world? Yeah guess I kinda did," Charlie laughed. Joey smiled at Charlie proudly as she took off in the direction of the Diner. _'You're gonna be okay…one of these days…you'll be okay.'_

_

* * *

_

As Joey watched Charlie happily make her way to the Diner, Joey glanced back at Aden standing there by the beach alone. As she took a step forwards toward him, Joey swallowed deeply. She realized she wanted to warn him of what she was about to do. She wanted to tell him everything she was about to lie about and destroy…and she didn't want to be talked out of it. But more than anything…Joey wanted him to pass along a message to Charlie…once everything was all said and done.

_But what kinda message could ever do this justice? Do I tell her that she needs to let me go? Do I try and make her understand that I'm doing this to protect her? Do I tell her…she has to move on with her life and forget about me?_

_Joey took another step forwards toward Aden, then all of a sudden launched herself away from him, turning around she ran behind the back of the Diner. Once beside the back of the building, Joey vomited up the contents of her breakfast all over the ground._

_She felt sick to her stomach about what she was about to do. Her breathing increased erratically as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her top. Looking down at her shirt and then at the ground, she sighed disgusted, as she realized her being sick was the least of her problems. She tried to ignore the butterflies swarming her stomach, feeling the urge to heave again._

_Joey leant against the building, trying to control her breathing, but it only caused her to start sweating and panicking. Using her other hand, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Feeling glad that there weren't any mirrors around so she could see her reflection, Joey realized she was already overcome with guilt._

'_And I haven't even done anything yet… God I want nothing more than for Charlie to come out and see me, think that I'm genuinely sick and take me home. Curl up in bed with me so I can forget this whole stupid plan ever happened. How did I think it would be easy to leave you?'_

_Joey began convulsing wildly at the thought of leaving Charlie. At that moment she wanted to run. Not just to Charlie or back home with Charlie…she wanted to run…away from Summer Bay. She wanted to take Charlie and for the two of them to forget their lives in the coastal town and spend their lives on the run._

'_It'd make us look guilty wouldn't it? It'd stop the people we love being investigated. Could we do that? Just drop everything and take off together? Spend our lives on the run? Would Charlie ever question why I would suggest it? Would Charlie do that for me? Leave Ruby and her family for me…? Of course she wouldn't…I'd never ask her to._

_How can I go through with this? I'm thinking about asking her to run away with me together? I shouldn't be thinking about Charlie and me at all…in a few hours…there won't be any Charlie and me anymore.' _

_

* * *

_

As Joey finally got herself under control, realizing that Charlie would be back any second she stepped away from the building, coming to a stop where she was previously standing with Charlie. Staring out at the beach, enjoying the fresh air and the sensation of looking out at the ocean for one final time in her life…'or at least this lifetime,' Joey sensed Charlie walking up to her.

"Hey, Aden leave already?" Joey nodded, _staring over to where he'd been standing only to find the spot empty…'now I guess I'll never have the chance to try and leave Charlie a message', _"Uh huh...had to get back to work or something. Ohhh coffee, yes please." Joey grabbed one of the cups Charlie was holding and took a big gulp of the liquid, _as she suddenly feared that Charlie would feel comfortable with some minor PDA and the thought of Charlie kissing her after she had just vomited disgusted her and would make it obvious she wasn't okay so she gulped the liquid to get rid of her 'stinky vomit breath,' _before she noticed the upset look on Charlie's face, "You okay sweetie?" "Urgh just had another run in with Angelo," Charlie moaned, "It wasn't anything big...just him once again letting slip that he has feelings for me. Like I'm gonna drop everything and rush back into his arms...which I could never to you."

"I know," Joey whispered calmly, taking another big gulp of her coffee, _'But after what I'm about to do to you…I couldn't blame you…', _"C'mon...let's forget about him and get on our way to the station." "You're right. He's totally forgotten about. Let's get out of here," Charlie smiled as she took Joey's hand and led them back home so they could drive to the station. _Joey took one final look at the ocean that used to bring her such comfort. _

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Charlie had pulled up in front of the station. Getting out of the car, Charlie took hold of Joey's hand again as they walked towards the entrance, "Hey don't be so nervous Jo. I'll be okay if I can't go back to work." Joey nodded, "Yeah I know you'll be okay...no matter what happens." Charlie smiled at Joey's words as they entered the building, _unaware of the true meaning behind them_.

Not given a chance to look around the station for Robertson, as he greeted them immediately. Detective Robert Robertson was standing at the front reception, filling out some paperwork to get a warrant to search Charlie and Joey's house. (Maybe I don't even have to bother with the paperwork and they'll agree right now to let me search the place...if they've got nothing to hide of course.) "Ladies!" Detective Robert Robertson boomed happily, as he watched them walk into the station, their eyes fell upon him nervously. _Joey sized him up nervously…now completely_ _afraid and terrified of what she was about to do. _

Detective Robert Robertson placed his pen behind his ear as he faced the pair, "Well isn't this a beautiful morning!? The sun's shining, birds are out there singing. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, I'm disappointed you came all this way without bringing me a cup of Leah's amazing coffee. But never mind, gives me a chance to go visit her later myself to get one. That housemate of yours truly is an amazing woman. So what brings the pair of you here bright and early?" _'Why does he have to be so arrogant…? Will he even believe me when I tell him…?'_

As Charlie opened her mouth to reply, Detective Robert Robertson held up his hand to stop her, as he grinned joyfully, his voice oozing with cynicism, "No wait...let me take a guess at this one...you want to know when I'll be interviewing you again? No that's not it...ah I got it. Charlie, Joey, ladies you didn't have to come all this way. All you had to do was pick up the phone and call me if you had a confession to make. We would've organised the trip in a cop car from your place to the station at taxpayer's expense. So c'mon hit me with this confession...I knew it wouldn't take long. It just makes things so much easier instead of the pair of you been put away for this crime."

'_How did he know…? God I thought I could make an excuse to speak to him privately so I can 'confess'…but if I don't do this now…I'm never going to have the strength.'_

Charlie gritted her teeth, angry at Robertson's snide comments, "Actually I'm just here to--" Joey dropped Charlie's hand, and took a step forward, looking back at Charlie but avoiding looking her in the eye, _unable to see the look of…'what…? Disappointment? Anger? Fear? Betrayal? Loss…?' that was about to be etched on Charlie's face, _she whispered painfully, "I'm so sorry." "Jo...what's going on?" Charlie asked concerned.

Joey ignored her and turned back to Robertson, her voice cracking, _knowing she had to just say this next part before she broke down from the guilt shadowing her, _"You're right...you can end your investigation of everyone...I'd like to make a confession...I did it...I'm the one that murdered Grant Bledcoe."

* * *

"_You're right...you can end your investigation of everyone...I'd like to make a confession...I did it...I'm the one that murdered Grant Bledcoe," _Charlie _and Joey both _repeated in _their minds_, unable to comprehend Joey's words. The next few seconds felt like an eternity to Charlie, as she was unable to process the words from Joey's mouth. _Joey herself felt her world collapse around her once she'd uttered those words. _Feeling her body constrict in a panic, and her mouth dry up, Charlie finally croaked out, "No." Joey looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry," _still unable to look at Charlie, but sensing the panic and confusion that her girlfriend was in._

Charlie grabbed the back of Joey's arm, trying to pull her around to face her, but Joey refused to budge, _knowing if she looked Charlie in the eyes…just once…she'd never be able to finish what she'd started, _"No...this isn't happening. That's not what happened...Joey you did not do this! I know you and you are not capable of this. Joey tell him that you didn't do this...look at me!" Joey yanked her arm from Charlie's grip, _'I wish I could…I knew you would know…you know me better than anyone. God Charlie if I have to see that look of desperation that would be in your eyes right now…I'd be forced to do whatever it takes to convince you…that you don't know me.'_ Detective Robert Robertson stared at the young woman in front of him who had just confessed to the crime, he too was completely blindsided by her confession...(even right from the start...I thought she was innocent.)

Remembering his initial surety that Joey wasn't involved in this crime, Detective Robert Robertson took a step forward, "Ms. Collins I appreciate the way you went along with my joking as a way to get a confession but I don't think Ms. Buckton here appreciates this joke as much as I do." Robertson watched in apprehension as Charlie began almost shaking violently, as she kept desperately repeating on a loop to herself, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

"I'm not lying," Joey insisted anxiously, trying everything possible to block out Charlie's cries, _for fear of the confession she could instead make that would only send Charlie into another state of panic, _"I'm telling you the truth...I killed him." Detective Robert Robertson crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Ms. Buckton doesn't seem so sure...and I'm not all together convinced...Joey if you're covering for someone or..." _'I am covering for someone…I just have to convince them otherwise.' _Joey took another step forwards, holding out her handbag in front of her, Joey shakingly pulled something out of the bag and handed it to the Detective, "Is this enough proof for you?"

Detective Robert Robertson swallowed hard, unable to comprehend how he had managed to catch Grant's murderer without barely lifting a finger...all he'd done was been his charming eccentric self and Joey had fallen in front of him with a confession he never expected. And now he was holding a piece of evidence that he recognised instantly.

_Joey knew that Robertson had recognised the tie instantly upon handing it to him…and he was stumped. She watched as he tried to find an explanation as to how she had gotten the tie and knew that he had never truly once doubted her innocence. Until now._

Detective Robert Robertson gripped the item tightly, almost double checking he really was holding it. Charlie began breathing erratically as she stared at what Joey had handed the Detective. Joey looked at the floor ashamed, still refusing to look at Charlie, her heart breaking at every second she couldn't look at her, _a feeling she knew she had to get used to soon enough_.

As all three of them stood in the middle of the station, Detective Robert Robertson finally looked back up at Joey, trying to decide what he should do before all the other cops in the station became aware of Charlie's reactions and came over to see what was going on. But he was too late, as Angelo strolled into the station, back from his break.

Angelo noticed the two girls and the Detective standing their tensely. Wanting to mind his own business so that Charlie didn't bite his head off again, he strolled straight past them all...but stopped in his tracks as he noticed the Detective holding something...oddly familiar, "Huh...that's Grant's tie. Wasn't he wearing that the day he was murdered? God is that...blood splattered all over the tie? Where'd you come across that piece of evidence?"

Angelo paused uncertainly as he observed the looks on all three faces in front of him...Robertson looked shocked, Joey began sobbing quietly, _her tears finally finding a release, _and Charlie looked...(completely devastated doesn't even begin to describe it)_... _Angelo turned to Robertson, "Did I say something wrong?"

Detective Robert Robertson jerked straight into action, pulling the tie away from Angelo's gaze, "Ms. Collins come with me to the interview room. I need to interview you right now." "What's goin' on?" Angelo asked confused, but no one answered him. Detective Robert Robertson took his free hand and gently grabbed Joey by her arm, his hand moving to the small of her back as he began to lead her away from Charlie and Angelo. _Joey didn't look back at Charlie, fearing the reaction she could have from one simple gaze into Charlie's eyes._

Charlie shook herself out of her shock, suddenly sprinting and grabbing Detective Robert Robertson by the arm, attempting to pull him away from Joey, "No stop! You can't take her anywhere. This isn't...real. I know you didn't do this Joey. Please...why are you doing this?" Detective Robert Robertson shrugged out of Charlie's grip difficultly, "I need to talk to Ms. Collins alone Charlie, I won't tell you again." "No! I won't let you," Charlie yelled at him, ignoring her colleagues who had started gathering around them, confused about what was happening.

_Joey wanted to stop her. She wanted to tell Charlie not to make a scene 'cause…'I'm not worth the hassle.' She wanted to be able to calm every emotion that Charlie was experiencing and take away the pain…she wanted to…but she couldn't._

Detective Robert Robertson glanced back at Angelo, commanding loudly, "Hold her back Rosetta!" "But I...ah..." Angelo struggled to make sense of the situation. "Angelo, hold her back!" Detective Robert Robertson ordered him forcefully. Charlie ignored Robertson's command, this time reaching out to take Joey's hand trying to pull her away from Detective Robert Robertson.

_Joey wanted to flinch at the contact Charlie made with her. That one touch nearly sent Joey spiralling into Charlie's arms, promising that she'd never leave her…but instead she did what she had…forced herself to pull away._

Before he or Angelo could do anything to pull Charlie away from Joey, Joey pulled her own hand out of Charlie's grasp. "Don't Charlie...please just...you can't change what I did," she sobbed, _finally turning around to face Charlie but still refusing to look Charlie in the eyes_. Charlie tried to hold her back again, but this time Angelo didn't need to be ordered to do his job, as he stepped forwards and took hold of Charlie gently so she couldn't force herself between the Detective and Joey. Detective Robert Robertson nodded at Angelo before he placed his hand on Joey's shoulder and led her into the Interview Room. _Joey continued weeping…afraid that that altercation could be one of the last times she ever saw her lover._

* * *

"Ms. Josephine Collins is being re-interviewed in relation to the murder of Grant Bledcoe. Detective Robert Robertson is present for the interview. Interview began at 11:00 am on Friday October 23rd 2009," Detective Robert Robertson said into his voice recorder as he sat down opposite Joey. Joey looked away from him_, trying to catch her breath as she repeated in her head her 'story and reasons' as to why she had 'murdered' Grant. Reasons that she had come up with the previous night_. Detective Robert Robertson leant forwards anxiously, "Ms. Collins would you like to contact your lawyer, Mrs. Bellingham, to be present at this interview before we begin?"

Joey shook her head, "No. I can answer your questions now. I don't need a lawyer...there's no point right now." _'A lawyer…Morag…would just be another person I need to outright convince.' _Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "Very well, for the record Ms. Collins has denied representation during this interview... Ms. Collins can you please repeat on record what you told me several minutes ago?" Joey closed her eyes, _as she lied convincingly, _"I did it...I'm the one who killed Grant Bledcoe."

"Ms. Collins out in the station when you made your confession, you handed me...proof of your crime. Can you please tell me what it is and how you managed to...acquire it?" Detective Robert Robertson asked gently. Joey sobbed silently, _as the lies began to unfold as she spoke, _"It's...Grant's tie...he was wearing it the night I...it got caught on me as I was... I took it with me so I wouldn't get caught...guess I couldn't keep up the charade for long while you were hurting everyone else with this investigation."

"And the blood splattered all over the tie?" Detective Robert Robertson queried. "From when I stabbed him...obviously," Joey muttered, _feeling like she was speaking to an idiot…who might take a fair bit of convincing_. Detective Robert Robertson leant forwards on the desk, "Ms. Collins can you please recount the events of the night you murdered Grant Bledcoe and tell me how and...why you did this to him?"

Joey sat back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest, she stared out of the window, _once again avoiding eye contact as she recounted the past, _"I did it to stop him hurting the people I love...I...that night was all kind of a blur to me now. I remember I was with Charlie most of the evening. She'd had that run in with Grant at the station where all her colleagues were ignoring his requests to press charges against Angelo. That evening Charlie was so happy that Grant had surely left town. As we told you in our first interview...we had an early night and went to bed. We fell asleep in each others' arms after..."

"Then what happened?" Detective Robert Robertson persevered.

"I woke up about an hour later. I had started to have another one of my nightmares about when he kidnapped me. For once I hadn't managed to wake Charlie...but I knew if I went back to sleep...the nightmares would just return. So instead I got up, grabbed a sweatshirt, jeans and my joggers. Got dressed quickly and went for a walk outside to clear my head," Joey started to tell him, _hoping he was believing every word she was saying_.

Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "So Ms. Buckton...?" "Had absolutely no knowledge that I was gone or what happened...she had nothing to do with any of this...," Joey answered_, making sure she had to do everything possible to make it clear that Charlie wasn't a part of this 'crime'_. "Are you positive Ms. Buckton didn't hear you leave...or hear you return after you...?" Detective Robert Robertson asked again.

Joey sighed, "She was asleep. After the past few weeks with Grant hassling us and Ruby...she was exhausted. Guess all those sleepless nights finally caught up to her." Detective Robert Robertson nodded, "So would I be right in assuming you came across...Mr. Bledcoe during your walk?"

"Yes..." Joey replied, shaking her head sadly, _'Of course that's how it would've happened,' _"I just went for a walk to clear my head...that's all. But I couldn't stop thinking...about the nightmares I'd been having. I didn't want to tell Charlie...but the nightmares had gotten worse the past few nights, especially after I found out he'd returned to town again. My nightmares had begun to...blur the lines between what Grant did to me when he kidnapped me...and what...he could've done. I couldn't trust my memories anymore...I couldn't...decipher if it was my mind...playing tricks on me...making me think that Grant had actually... Or if I'd just blocked a huge part of the kidnapping out and these nightmares...were my way of remembering that he did...rape me."

Joey leant forwards, burying her head in her hands, crying softly, _begging herself not to fall apart at the lies she was telling…just the thought of what she was about to tell Robertson made her sick…it made it feel almost real, _"I can't work it out. I can't...remember properly what happened. I feel like I remember him getting too scared after he beat me...and walking away. But my nightmares kept having a different ending. I didn't know which one was real. I couldn't talk to Charlie about it...you're right...I was afraid for her if she found out Grant had indeed raped me. She barely survived him doing that to her...she'd never let it go that...she'd feel guilty for letting him walk free to do that to someone she...loves. I just wanted to clear my mind and try and work out for myself...what really happened. The thoughts that he had possibly done that to me...and my mind had been so destroyed that it tried to erase it...or that my nightmares...were just that...nightmares. Showing me something scary that...could've happened."

Detective Robert Robertson cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to hear you went through that traumatic experience...so is that why you...?"

Joey tried to wipe her tears away from her cheeks as they kept flowing, _taking a conscious breath as she began to repeat the story that she had spent several hours on the previous night working on…knowing every little detail had to be completely convincing and realistic, _"I was walking down to the Wharf. It's just this place I go to clear my head...I thought it might help me work out what had really happened. But as I was taking a short cut through the fish markets...I felt someone was following me. I kept whirling around to find out if I was right but there was no one there. Then I heard some noises and got really spooked out. I was sure someone was out there...I was sure it was Grant. I realized then that maybe he had been watching us at the house...and saw me leave alone.

I stumbled across a knife in the fish markets and...took it with me...just in case. As I exited the markets...that's when he came out in the open. I had the knife hidden, slipped it through one of my jeans' belt holds at the back of my jeans. The sweatshirt I had on covered it up. So Grant wasn't at all afraid when he simply walked up to me and started following me. I just tried to walk away from him, but he kept his stride next to me...I knew I couldn't outrun him. So I kept walking towards the Wharf...hoping he would give up...hoping he wouldn't turn violent again.

So here was me trying to get him to leave me alone but he just kept walking next to me. He had his hands in his pockets, like he was completely at ease and in no danger. Knowing I couldn't run or else he would come after me...Grant then...started talking to me. Talking or carrying on psychotically...whichever...all sounds the same from him. He told me about seeing Charlie at the station that day and that he'd followed her home. Told me...he wanted to get her alone...so he could finish the job. But I had to be at home with her and get in his way. He then started ranting and raving...about watching us that night.

Grant started saying some derogatory things about our relationship and about what a slut Charlie is. He told me that Charlie doesn't want me and was only with me 'cause...she's too pathetic to be alone. I dunno he just kept at me and telling me I couldn't protect Charlie from him. He told me all the things he wanted to do to her when he got his chance. And if I managed to...protect Charlie...he'd go after Ruby. I don't know okay...he wouldn't leave me alone and I got sick of all the things he was saying and...I snapped okay. He didn't even see what was coming."

'_Is that how it happened for Ross…? Did Grant suffer this fate from the similar actions of Ross? Or did it happen differently? Why are you even curious? You're here now to protect him…you don't need to know.'_

"So you stabbed him...? Where?" Detective Robert Robertson questioned suspiciously.

Joey looked away from him, "When he started saying the part about going after Charlie and Ruby he stood in front of me and got in my face. I couldn't get him away from me...the rest was just a blur. I remember I just lashed out at him. I grabbed out the knife...and I struck him in the chest first. Then I just kept stabbing him. He was a vicious animal...so I killed him like one. Are you happy now? You know what happened...you got your killer."

'_This is killing me! I can't keep this up much longer or I'm gonna blurt out the truth and beg for Charlie's forgiveness. Please just stop with the questions…no more…I can't stand this pounding in my chest from the guilt.'_

Detective Robert Robertson stared at Joey tensely, "What happened to the knife...the murder weapon? And why the tie? Why'd you keep it?"

Joey shrugged softly, as she continued sobbing, _hoping that this part was the most convincing…as she was terrified it would never work, _"I threw the knife in the ocean...with the tide that evening...the knife's long gone. The tie just...got caught on my watch...and when I had finished...him...I dunno I just took it with me. Guess I thought you might doubt my guilt. I mean...I was injured right? Few fractured ribs and some terrible bruising all along my body...most people don't think I'd be capable of what happened to him. Guess I took quite a few extra pain killers that day...didn't feel any pain by that evening."

"So tell me...why'd you lie to me in your first interview...? You told me you were innocent...and I believed you," Detective Robert Robertson reminded Joey aggressively.

Joey eyed him anxiously, _but tried to appear calm and collected as she once again lied through her teeth, _"Didn't want to believe it had happened. I wanted to forget that I killed him. After...it happened and I dumped the knife...I went back to Charlie. She's a deep sleeper...she had no idea I was gone. Woke up the next morning...not believing that it really happened. Didn't last long...so yeah...the first time you asked me I lied and told you I didn't kill him. But I haven't lied and said I didn't kill him to you or anyone else since."

"Meaning?" Detective Robert Robertson pushed her for the truth.

"Go check through your transcripts from the next interviews...go check with...the people I've been in contact with since that first interview... Several people asked or accused me of killing him...I didn't have to say a word...I had people like...Char...Charlie...stand up and insist on my innocence. I didn't have to lie once and tell them they were wrong...Charlie and Ruby professed my innocence for me," Joey revealed, _surprisingly glad for several seconds that for the first time in the last ten minutes she'd at least told the truth about something_.

Detective Robert Robertson sat back in his chair, still stunned beyond belief that he had missed the subtleness behind Joey's actions, "Why come forward now after all this time? And what about Charlie? How's she meant to cope with all this? You murdered the man that raped her..."

Joey stared down at her hands, that were soaked from her tears, _'God why did you have to ask that…? I can't bear the thought of what this could be doing to Charlie,' _"Because I've been sick with guilt. After it happened…I didn't want to believe it was real so…I carried on with my life as normal. But yesterday…I spent some time with Charlie and her family. Made me see that…they don't deserve me in their lives after what I did. I haven't been able to…think about anything else since…I became distant…and distracted. I came forward before Charlie worked it out…why I was acting so…strange. I came forward because...you wanted to put Charlie away for this...she's innocent...I'm not. I did what I had to...to protect her from that monster. Everything I've done...is for her... Is there anything else? You've done your job and caught me...I killed Grant Bledcoe...so what happens next?"

_

* * *

_

A few minutes later, Detective Robert Robertson had left Joey alone in the Interview Room while he went and saw Charlie. Joey had broken down and decided that she couldn't bear to see Charlie at this time, not wanting to stare into her eyes and continue her lies. Lying to Robertson had taken its toll…lying to Charlie…Joey couldn't stand the thought of it.

_So she'd sent Robertson to deliver the news. It broke Joey's heart to think of Charlie's reaction. It hurt her like hell but Joey wished that Charlie wasn't upset or grieving her…she hoped Charlie was simply angry at her. 'Too angry to care about what happens to me. God…that's so selfish.'_

_Joey was consumed by her thoughts and shut out everything around her. Including the sound of the door opening and Charlie entering the room._

Charlie quietly slipped into the room, closing the door behind her, she found Joey standing against the side of the room staring out of the window. Joey had her left arm wrapped tightly around her hips, and she was chewing nervously on her fingernails of her right hand. Joey was still sobbing silently when Charlie entered the room, and immediately turned around to face her when she noticed her presence.

Joey's face showed how truly scared she was, _panicked and terrified at the thought of seeing Charlie…and now she was standing right in front of her, Joey was so close to breaking down, _so Charlie whispered calmly, "I needed to see you...Robertson's making some calls so...we only have a few minutes." Joey shook her head and turned away from Charlie, "You shouldn't be here Charlie...you'll only make things harder." _'God Charlie…please don't do this…you don't know what you're asking of me.' _Charlie ignored her, and without thinking about it, she rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around Joey in a comforting hug. Charlie kissed Joey on the forehead, but noticed that Joey hadn't given into their embrace as her arms were still uncomfortably around her own waist.

Joey eased Charlie off her, pulling away from the hug, _unable to accept any contact, _leaving Charlie devastated, then repeated, "You shouldn't be here." Charlie reached out her hands, stroking them gently across Joey's cheek, "I had to...hear the truth from you. Tell me this isn't true Jo...you did not kill Grant."

Joey once again shrugged out of Charlie's reach, refusing to let herself have any intimate contact with the woman she loved, _as she was forced to tell the biggest lie to the one person who refused to believe her, _"I can't tell you that...because I killed him." Charlie felt her knees buckle underneath her again and was surprised when she didn't collapse to the floor again in a mess. Instead she managed to collapse into one of the chairs at the desk next to her.

"Why?" Charlie asked desperately. Joey wanted to close up again, wanted to order Charlie away from her so she didn't have to see her sad soulful eyes_ while she continued to lie_. She relented slightly and sat back down in the chair on the opposite side of the table, _unable to turn Charlie away completely for fear of shattering her own heart entirely,_ "'Cause the bastard deserved it."

"I know he did but how could you...do that to him?" Charlie sobbed. "I snapped okay. I was confused...my nightmares seemed real and I thought that maybe he had…sexually attacked me...I just snapped and killed him," Joey whispered. Charlie stared at Joey, "I know you Joey...you are not a killer. There's no way you have that in your heart." "You don't know me as well as you thought. I told you last night Charlie..." Joey stared down at her feet anxiously before repeating, "We're from different worlds." _'Why does she have to know me so well? Am I even close to convincing her? Will I ever? Will she forever taunt herself trying to work it out?'_

"That doesn't mean anything," Charlie insisted upset, "You're family's been in trouble with the law...you're not like them." "You're right...I'm worse than them because I killed the man that attacked you and destroyed our lives," Joey admitted_, knowing she had to do whatever it takes to convince Charlie that she was telling the truth…even if it hurt her_. "Stop saying that! You didn't kill him!" Charlie shouted desperately.

Joey looked back up at Charlie, the guilt weighing heavy on her expression, _the guilt of knowing she could heal Charlie's heart but break it again with the truth, _"I did...and you need to accept it Charlie. It wasn't self-defence...I killed him on purpose." Charlie ran her hands through her tussled hair, "Why?! My life is ruined now!" Joey shook her head sadly, "No it's not. You have Ruby, you have your Dad, everyone that's important to you--"

"I don't have you!" Charlie shouted, "You're who's important to me." "No I'm not...all I ever did was cause you confusion and pain...you're better off without me," Joey whispered, _'I'm not even good enough for you now after doing this to you_.' "How can you think that?" Charlie whimpered, then crying, "You didn't even think about me when you did this."

"I did all this to protect you," Joey claimed, _almost slapping herself for revealing that_. "How is us getting torn apart for the rest of our lives your way of protecting me?" Charlie demanded as she began crying uncontrollably again. "It just is," Joey whispered. _'Just not in the way you ever imagined.'_

Charlie tried to wipe away her tears but they kept streaming down her cheeks, "Why didn't you come to me and tell me what you'd done? I could've protected you...we could've hidden this from everyone so you wouldn't get caught." Joey continued sobbing herself, _'I'm starting to wish that I did…but then you wouldn't have been able to make a decision on what you wanted to do…so I made it for you,' _"You couldn't have managed that...we both would've been caught and both end up in jail cells. How could you have covered this up...? What by making us disappear? Running away together and spending the rest of our lives on the run...that's no life Charlie." "But we'd be together," Charlie whimpered.

"I did this Charlie...and I'm the one that has to pay," Joey cried. Charlie gazed into Joey's terrified eyes, her voice cracking heartbreakingly, "What about me...? I love you Joey...how am I meant to go on without you? How am I meant to live my life...knowing what we could've had...the life we could've had together?"

Joey broke down in another flood of tears, bringing her hands up to try and wipe them away, _'How could I possibly destroy all that?' _"It'll...get easier every day." "But it won't...how can you possibly think I'll survive this pain?" Charlie whimpered. "Cause you will...you're strong Charlie...I told you all I ever do is hurt you...you're better off without me," Joey whispered, struggling to control her emotions which kept telling her to reach out to Charlie._ Reach out and tell Charlie the entire truth that was now haunting her._

"Why do you keep saying that? It's not true...my whole life has changed for the better since we first met," Charlie told her. "After everything you've been through since...I've done nothing but destroy your life. You just have to accept that," Joey insisted sadly.

'_I have haven't I? If it wasn't for me, you would never have been so confused about who you are. And though I can't bear to think like this…this is all my fault. I should've stopped her. I should've stopped Ruby from tracking down Grant. I had the opportunity…to force her to understand what that bastard put you through…instead I supported her. I supported her in her quest to find him…because I wanted t protect Ruby. And now here we are…a man is dead because I didn't do the right thing and convince Ruby what she was doing is wrong. Grant's murder is as much my fault as it is your fathers'…and I'm gonna make sure that I'm the one who pays for it.'_

"I can't," Charlie whined, "You're the best thing to ever happen to me...and that'll never change. So what happens now...I spend the next ten or twenty years visiting you in jail every week? A few conjugal visits for the next...is that what we've been reduced to?" As Charlie said this she reached her hand forward entangling it with Joey's, but Joey ripped her hand from Charlie's grasp, as she became desperate to separate herself from her girlfriend, _knowing she couldn't live with the guilt forever if she had to endure spending more time alone with her…knowing she had to make a clean break…and break Charlie's heart quickly, _"No Charlie...you're not going to do that. I'm sorry...after today...I never want to see you again."

"What?" Charlie cried disbelievingly, "How can you say that? Joey I will not...give up on you like that." Joey swallowed deeply, standing up and taking a few steps away from Charlie, "I'm sparing you the pain of it Charlie. I won't let you waste the rest of your life waiting for me. You need to accept I'm a lost cause Charlie...you need to move on." _'God the thought of that…it nearly kills me.'_

Charlie blinked back another flood of tears threatening to release, "How...? How can I possibly move on from the love of my life? I can't even think about getting through the rest of today...and every other day without you." "You have to Charlie...you don't have a choice," Joey whispered, then sighing gently, "Tell Ruby I'm sorry...will you? Don't shut her out okay? Ruby's gonna need you to get through this. Just like you're gonna need her. You're gonna be okay Charlie...you have your Dad and everyone else to help you through this." _'You have your Dad…and you have no idea how close you could come to losing him…so don't shut him out now.'_

"What about you...? I'm not gonna have you to help me through this," Charlie wept. "You're better off without me," Joey repeated coldly, _'You're better off without me than without your father,' Joey desperately wanted to admit, _turning her back on Charlie and wrapped her arms around her own waist. Charlie stood up, using all her strength not to collapse in another heap on the floor, and quietly walked up behind Joey. Just as Charlie reached out to wrap her arms around Joey and beg her not to end things between them, Joey turned back to her, pulling back from Charlie's attempted embrace_, refusing her desperate need for Charlie to hold her_.

"Go home Charlie," Joey whimpered desperately, "Please just...forget about me. Move on with your life and don't waste your life wallowing over my mistakes. Find someone who can...give you the future you deserve." "You're my future," Charlie cried. Joey shook her head, refusing to look Charlie in the eyes, _allowing herself to admit some truth to this situation, _"No I'm not...I did this to protect you...you shouldn't have to live with the consequences I've set in motion."

Charlie let her tears flow down her face, "Joey I love you so much. How am I supposed to go on with my life alone?"

Charlie broke down completely, collapsing to the floor. Joey swallowed deeply, unable to keep watching Charlie in so much pain. _Pain that this one massive lie had created. She couldn't bear to do nothing while the women she loved was hurting. _She rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around the broken woman she loved no matter what_ and would do anything for_. Charlie clung to Joey desperately as they both cried, feeling the love they were about to lose.

* * *

Constable Watson led Joey down to the jail cell. Joey refused Watson's offer to remove her hand cuffs, instead preferring to..."get used to them." _'This is my life now…I can't change that…I want to so much…but I can't.' _As Watson shut the cell door and locked it behind Joey, Joey sat down on the bed. Joey stared straight ahead at the wall, her handcuffed hands behind her back.

Watson shook her head angrily, "You really destroyed her you know! Charlie's never gonna get over this!" Joey blinked back further tears, choking out, "I did all this to protect her." _'You have no idea how far I've gone to protect her.' _Watson gritted her teeth, "You got a bloody awful way of showing her if this is what you call protecting her. But don't you worry about how badly you've ruined Charlie's life...your life isn't gonna be easy as soon as we transfer you to the city jail tomorrow morning. Its lights out now so...guess we'll see you in the morning, killer."

Joey bit her tongue at Watson's last word, knowing it wasn't professional of the Constable but understood her anger. _And understood she needed to get used to people saying that and treating her…no better than Angelo. _Watson flicked off the lights and stalked off down the hallway, leaving Joey alone, shrouded in darkness.

Tears flowed freely down Joey's cheeks again, and she whimpered to herself, "I did all this to protect her." Closing her eyes, Joey could barely erase the look on Charlie's face when she told the woman she loved that she needed to move on and forget about her. "I did this to protect you Charlie," Joey cried, trying to escape the guilt she felt from destroying Charlie's_ and her relationship because of one lie she needed to tell_._ 'We could've had it all…we could still have it…but I can't go back on my word and tell you the truth now. I love you Charlie…and this is what I have to do for you.'_

Taking a deep breath, Joey stopped trying to fight all the guilt she felt. Instead she let it wash over her as her thoughts bought her little comfort. _I did this to protect you. You'll understand Charlie...one day you'll thank me for doing this for you. No...you won't understand and you're never going to get the chance to thank me. You're never going to realize just how much I love you to protect you from the truth Charlie. Because you're never going to know...I'll never tell you why I'm really doing all this...you're never going to find out the truth – you're never going to know that I love you enough to protect you from the truth and spend my life in jail ...for a crime I didn't commit…_

* * *

Joey sat back after 're-living' the past two days. She lied down on the bed she had been sitting on. Burying her face against the pillow, wishing she could be back at home with Charlie, Joey cried herself to sleep as the guilt she felt was that of ruining her life…along with Charlie's.

_

* * *

__And we're done...are you still with me?_

_Good job if you managed to read thru this whole chapter - that took some effort!_

_And after all that writing involved - I DEFY you not to review this chapter!_

_But it's not just me that deserves any reviews - there's no way I could have done this on my own. Yes that's right I've had - one of you! - the best accomplice by my side this entire time and she has known the truth all along. My lil accomplice came up with this original idea of Joey taking the fall for Ross and how far she would go to protect Charlie. We both worked together to devise this entire chapter and what we'd keep hidden over the past ten or so chapters :P_

_So I want to give a huge round of applause for my partner in crime - Movie249! - for making this entire murder mystery possible with her awesome ideas!_

_And yes Movie249 did let slip a few wrong accusations at Angelo in her reviews - all for the fun of enjoying you try and piece together the pieces of this puzzle :P_

_So guys join me in my 'round of applause...and then see me and Movie249 duck for cover for all the blame we deserve for the stress we've put you under :)_

_Be nice - we only wanted to create the best possible murder mystery possible :P_

_So did we achieve it??_

_And the question still remains - Will Charlie learn the truth and win Joey Back!?_


	52. Chapter 52

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Okay people we're back to your regular-sized instalment of 'The Truth Hurts' after that epic chapter so hope you're not at all disappointed lol :P_

_What can I say after all those fabulous reviews? I don't think 'Thanks' quite covers it! But seriously thank you to everyone for taking the time to tell me what they thought of this murder mystery twist!_

_Movie249 and I had such a...not sure if 'fun' the most appropriate word...but we had a great time conversing over how to pull that entire chapter together and all the extra bits I 'accidentally forgot' to include in the first set of the chapters :P_

_JSCO81 - 'Lost for words' and 'addicted to this tale' - loves it! Thanks for your comments - it took some time to weave the story together and I'm glad it seemed to work :P_

_Mellbell86 - You read that before doing your Spanish exam and then couldn't concentrate...umm sorry lol! I'm glad you liked how it all came together and how much of the story was missed without Joey's thoughts. Yes asking nicely never hurts :P_

_Kirsty87 - 'Angelo drop off the face of the earth'...but I have some intriging plans for him... :P_

_Memma93 - Thanks for the 'hat tip' lol! _

_Boo - You know what I can take your criticisms. I'm not gonna sit here and accuse you of being too 'jealous' of not being able to come up with this kind of fic yourself, so you just go on the attack. You don't like the murder mystery, doesn't bother me. There's plenty of others who did and I hardly expected everyone to be a fan. Joey was never been 'noble' for Ross, it was all about her love for Charlie - too much love as it happens. Nobody likes a 'lapdog' Boo so go find some Changelo fic if you want - oh wait I'm sorry who would write such dribble about the 'Golden' - BORING - couple?_

_M - Liking the name! Thanks for the review!_

_Bethers85 - Congrats on solving the mystery! Sorry you felt like crying by the end - hands out a tissue...probably a bit late :) _

_Tubs145 - And now I've caused 'heartache' and 'stress'...I should feel bad about that :P I'm working on a way :P_

_Movie249 - Thanks buddy! You totally rock for all your help! I'll take that drink you're offering and I think you can put away the shotgun - the readers aren't out to get us after all that drama lol!_

_Abbott - Haha Watson making moves on Joey who is now 'free game'...interesting :P_

_Funkyshaz - Glad you made the effort to read the whole chapter. And I can see your points about Joey's decision but I do believe that Joey thinks she's making the right decision and isn't thinking about the consequences to her own life. Her decision is reflected in the fic's title: 'The Truth Hurts' - not that I knew that when I named it - and you always hurt the ones you love :)_

_Lil20 - Thanks for your support! So shall I get the readers to blame you if I'm knocked out for a week and can't update anytime soon...? Jk :P_

_CJ4eva - You know after all your reviews it's starting to hit me that you love CJ and loathe Changelo...lol jk! Maybe a bit more pleading is needed..._

_DNW - Yes at some stage you're bound to be right :P Ross did indeed kill Grant - as in H&A - but for how long will Joey plead her guilt...? You'll have to keep reading!_

_Kat - Thanks for your great comments! Glad you liked this 'version' of the story with Joey. In regards to your request for me to write Ruby's diabetes storyline - I liked that storyline too but I've got a couple other storylines that I'm just getting written down now that I'll be following once this murder mystery finishes._

_Does anyone want to have a guess at what storylines I could be bringing up next?_

_Well before I go onto possible new storylines I'd had better continue the current one :P_

_And something tells me this next part could be...enjoyable... :P_

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

_*CRACK*_

Before he could hit the floor, Angelo knew his nose was broken. He crumpled to the floor with blood spurting out of his nose, and all down his shirt. Glaring up at Charlie, he instinctively reached to place his hands over his nose to try and stem the pain but instead caused himself more agony. He spat a mixture of blood and saliva into his cupped hands disgustingly. He felt his eyes brim with tears from the pain.

"You bitch!" Angelo swore at Charlie as he groaned in pain on the floor of her living room. His eyes were now spilling out tears, but they were tears of heartbreak this time. Angelo had known that it was a mistake to lean in and kiss Charlie the instant he'd made the snap decision. He'd expected her to push him away but he was unprepared when instead she pulled back and punched him in the nose, breaking it easily.

"You absolute stupid bitch!" he screamed again, trying to hide the tears flowing down his cheeks as he covered his nose with his hands.

Charlie was standing over him with her hand still raised, the kiss snapping her out of her catatonic state, "You disgusting perv! You try that again and a broken nose will be the least of your problems!"

"You broke my nose!" Angelo moaned in pain, ignoring Charlie.

"You can't seriously think that I would make the mistake and drown my problems over losing Joey with you. I would never sleep with you to numb the pain I'm in…I would never sleep with you period! You're a disgusting sicko to think that you can use my depression to force me to be with you!" Charlie yelled at him.

"You could've just asked me to back off you violent bitch!" Angelo coughed out.

"You're a real sweet talker aren't you Angelo? I don't know what I ever saw in you. You make me feel sick that you could try and take advantage of me in my vulnerable state," Charlie told him furiously, "Just because Joey's…gone…doesn't mean I will ever stop loving her. I am never gonna get over her."

Angelo wiped more blood off his face, "She's a killer Charlie…she did it on purpose. With Jack it was an accident. You two deserve each other if you're considering forgiving her."

"Well it's none of your business if I do forgive her Angelo, so why don't you get the hell away from me. Get yourself to the hospital, see if they can fix your nose. It's too late to fix the rest of you, but I'm sure they can save your pretty boy looks if you get to them soon," Charlie ordered.

Angelo stood up, backing away from Charlie, still angry at her for humiliating him, he spat out nastily, "I hope Joey gets locked up for a good long while. You don't deserve to be happy. You deserve to be single and miserable for the rest of your life."

Angelo turned around and stormed out of the house furiously, bumping into Ruby as he stormed into the kitchen, "Get out of my way kid!"

Charlie looked up to see Ruby watching her from the living room entrance, "Are you okay? Did Angelo…?" Ruby shook her head as she noticed the upturned table on the floor, "I'm fine Charlie. It was nothing. What happened here? What happened to him?" Charlie glanced down at her hand, "I didn't feel like having my surprise anniversary dinner alone and…I broke Angelo's nose when he tried to kiss me."

Ruby took a few steps forward, "He what? He tried to kiss you now when you've just lost Joey. That disgusting pig! You should have him up for sexual assault and harassment charges Charlie!" "I'm thinking about it…" Charlie whispered, then all of a sudden she collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably again.

Ruby rushed forwards, embracing Charlie in a desperate hug. "I thought I told you to stay at Irene's tonight," Charlie sniffled. Ruby kissed the top of her head, "Why? So you can break down without me seeing? I don't want you to pretend to be strong for me. You have just been through hell and I know the prospect of losing Joey is destroying you. Talk to me about what you're feeling. Let it out Charlie…please Mum."

Charlie jerked her head at that word, but threw her arms around Ruby and buried her head against Ruby's neck, "Rubes…I can't. I don't want you here seeing me like this…What kind of mother would I be to let you see me fall apart?" "The kind that just had the worst day ever and might've just lost their…" Ruby began answering.

Charlie started sobbing harder, "I can't do this Rubes. I can't cope without her. Why do I have to do this?" Ruby stroked her hair, "You will get through this, I promise I'll help you. You just need to take some time to deal with this. Please don't shut me out. You'll be okay. I know it must have been so hard for you to see Joey this afternoon after finding out…but you'll be able to see her again. Tomorrow…and then you'll see her for the trial and when she…this doesn't have to be the end for you two if you can forgive her."

"It's not about…forgiving her…" Charlie whimpered, "I won't get to see her ever again…she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." "You can't just let that happen Charlie," Ruby begged, "You two have been through too much together…you can get through this." Charlie shook her head, "I told you…she never wants to see me again…I think the guilt…it's killing her." "Don't let it…don't give up on her now. You cannot leave her to deal with this alone or else the guilt…not just the guilt of murd…it will end up killing her. Fight for her Charlie," Ruby insisted.

Charlie closed her eyes, as tears continued streaming down her cheeks, "I can't…'cause I think maybe she's right." "How can you think that?" Ruby asked, frowning. Charlie lifted her head from against Ruby's shoulder, "What else can I do Ruby? She's destroyed our entire future…she made a choice when she… Am I supposed to spend my whole life…waiting for her?"

"I know this is difficult for you and maybe you shouldn't wait for her forever…but the least you can do is support her through the transfer tomorrow and the trial…or whatever Morag can do for her. You can't just let today be goodbye. You love her, I know you do. If you don't see her again…it's gonna tear you apart. Please just at least go to the station and see her tomorrow before she gets taken away," Ruby pleaded.

Charlie nodded sadly, "Okay…I just don't think she'll want me there. I just…God Rubes this just doesn't make any sense to me. I know Joey better than everyone…she couldn't have done this. I get this feeling that…" "That what Charlz?" Ruby pushed. Charlie raised her head, looking into Ruby's eyes, "That she's hiding something from me…that there's something she's not telling me."

"Like what?" Ruby asked confused. Charlie frowned, "I don't know. I know that this sounds crazy and that I just appear like I don't want to believe what's happening…but when I saw her after she…confessed…it was like she was pushing me away on purpose…even some of the things she said to me last night sounded like she was…preparing me for today…and she kept saying she was protecting me."

Ruby took hold of Charlie's hand, then glancing down at it she realized it was that hand that had connected with Angelo's nose as several bruises were beginning to appear, "Charlie…please don't do this to yourself. I know this isn't what you want to hear but…I can't bear to see you torture yourself over this for the rest of your life. Joey…she confessed Charlie…and as much as this hurts to tell you…I think Joey said those things…because she knew you had to find a way to let her go.

Don't spend your life holding onto the hope that this is all just some nightmare…'cause that is what's gonna kill Joey…and me. I need you Charlie to help me get through this, just like you're gonna need me. It's understandable that you don't want to believe this is happening and I'll support you if you really think that…Joey's hiding something. But please just at least try and talk to her tomorrow. And if she continues to tell you that she's not hiding anything…you need to start to accept it. If you don't…you'll never find a way through this pain."

"I don't want to find a way through this pain…I just want Joey back…I just want her back," Charlie whimpered. Ruby stroked Charlie's injured hand, "I know you do…and I cannot understand this pain you're in right now…but we're gonna get through this together. C'mon let me take you to your room. While you're settling in, I'll get some stuff from the bathroom so I can clean up your hand and bandage it up. I'll stay here tonight, make sure that you manage to try and get some sleep." Charlie tried to wipe the tears streaming down her face, "I'm never going to be able to sleep after…everything."

Ruby stared down at her sadly, "You can try. Please Charlie…you can't spend the night sitting here on the floor. Least you can do is curl up in bed." "I can't…it reminds me too much of…" Charlie sobbed. Ruby stroked her hand through Charlie's hair, "Then lucky for you, you have a daughter who doesn't mind letting you stay in her room tonight…or for however long you need. C'mon let's get you up and tucked into bed. You gotta regain your strength if you're gonna be there for Joey tomorrow as well as the next few weeks…months. Don't let her push you away if you don't want to."

Ruby wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulder as she helped her stand up and led the way towards her room.

* * *

_Next up: Will Charlie let Joey go? Or will she find a way to get the truth out of her?_


	53. Chapter 53

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! I'm glad there's still so much interest in this fic as the murder mystery winds down to it's finish_

_DNW - Ha! Repeat of Angelo getting decked could come up at some point...there's another girl in the relationship he tried to come between... :P So glad you said violence to Angelo is always welcome - might take you up on that!_

_Tubs145 - Happy to make your day! It's possible I could want CJ back together lol!_

_JSCO81 - Love that you're still intrigued by this mystery after all this time. Will Ross come forward? That is the question...and if you were following - at the end of Chapter 50 Angelo told Charlie he called Ross to let him know...but where is he?_

_Boo - Setting aside the fact that this is a STORY not real life - Morag would totally stick by her and help Joey get a lighter sentence after what Grant put her through. Oh and yes that's just like Angelo to charge Charlie with assault - have it on record that he got beaten by a girl!_

_CJ4eva - Just a small extra amount of pleading could do :P Oh yes if any of us wrote for H&A CJ would certainly be blissfully happy and Angelo wouldn't have a second of screen time :P_

_Tclick - Yes I know the rest of the story won't ever get that epic but yes that would be spoiling you if it did - glad you're still enjoying it though :P_

_Kirsty87 - Thought you might enjoy the nose breaking but sadly Angelo won't be dropping off the face of the earth - there's still plenty more room to squeeze in some more humiliation for the copper :P_

_Lil20 - Couldn't help teasing you over the thought that Changelo would sleep together :) And aww how come you don't want to guess what's upcoming in this fic? Some of it's gonna be great...and some parts...less great :)_

_M - Thanks again for your comments!_

_Funkyshaz - Charlie's just got enough fight left in her for one more try - will it work?_

_Movie249 - Bwa ha ha! Angelo's balls shrinking! Love it! _

_Oniz, AuthorW & HappyHerford - Thanks to all of you for catching up on this fic! _

_Alright enough rambling - here we go!_

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

The following afternoon, Ruby held Charlie's hand as the pair of them stood in the reception area of the police station. They stood off to the side, awaiting Joey to be bought through before she was led out to the police car that would transfer her to the City. Charlie had wanted to see Joey alone once more before the transfer but she had arrived too late. She'd spent quite some time arguing over whether or not she could face Joey and now stood to miss out on a chance of seeing her alone. Detective Robert Robertson had turned her down from seeing her now, saying it was out of his hands but Charlie could follow Joey to the City and see her once she was placed in custody at the jail…if Joey wanted to see her of course.

Detective Robert Robertson had expressed his sympathy for the turn of events, then informed the pair that he would be seeing Leah that evening before deciding if he would be leaving for good or sticking around. Regardless he informed Charlie that she could have her office back and return to work when she was ready. Charlie couldn't comprehend doing anything but spending the rest of her life mourning the loss of the woman she loved.

As the pair stood in the station, Charlie could feel all her co-workers eyes on her, feeling sorry for her, as well as a mix of disbelief that their own Superior was dating a murderer. Charlie feared one or two of them might've even believed that she was in on the murder or had helped Joey try to lie her way out of it.

Angelo had walked in several minutes after Charlie and Ruby had arrived, and he glared angrily the second his eyes fell on his ex-girlfriend. Ruby stifled a laugh as she noticed the bandage that was strapped across his nose, and that it didn't manage to completely hide the purpley-brown bruise that was now his nose. Ruby watched on as one of the constables approached Angelo, and he shut the constable down when asked what had 'happened to his face?' Ruby smiled at the knowledge Angelo's ego was too big to admit he got beaten by a girl – his ex-girlfriend.

Ruby glanced back at Charlie and squeezed her mother's hand as she felt Charlie tense up, as Constable Watson stepped into the room with a hand-cuffed Joey in front of her. Both Charlie and Joey held their breaths as they took sight of the other. Joey glanced away guiltily, leaving Charlie completely disappointed.

Constable Watson shook her head at Joey's action, then pushed Joey forwards to start walking towards the exit of the police station. Watson didn't want Charlie to watch her girlfriend being taken away while most of the police officers in the station were gathering around curiously. Angelo had a particularly evil smirk across his face as he enjoyed the sight of watching Charlie lose the one she loved, still hoping with time she would come back to him. "C'mon Joey…move. We've got a deadline to get you to the prison," Watson ordered.

As Joey stared at her feet it felt like slow motion that she was pushed forwards and ordered to walk past Charlie and Ruby as she was escorted out of the station. As hard as she tried, she couldn't resist one final look at Charlie as she walked past her. The look of grief and forgiveness etched all over Charlie's face nearly compelled Joey to turn around and rush into Charlie's arms.

As Joey and Watson walked past her, Charlie suddenly yelled out, "Stop! Joey please…don't do this! You didn't kill him…I know you and I know you couldn't have done this. Please just…come home…don't leave me." Tears spilt down Joey's cheeks as she shook her head, "I'm sorry…I can't. Don't waste your life Charlie…please just…I couldn't live with myself if that's what happened. Be safe Charlie."

With that Joey swallowed deeply and took another few steps forwards, with Watson following suit as she escorted Joey away. Both women were shocked when Charlie suddenly let go of Ruby and leapt forwards, grabbing Joey by the crook of her elbow. Charlie pulled Joey around to face her, as Watson could only look on, unable to now pull Joey away. Watson had expected Joey to push Charlie away.

Instead she was slightly surprised and blushed deeply as she watched Charlie lean forwards and press her lips against Joey's. Joey's eyes widened in shock as she felt Charlie's lips firmly against her own, and felt Charlie lift her hand up, gripping the back of her neck softly.

Ruby and the other officers averted their eyes at the sight of Charlie kissing the younger girl. Angelo's smirk turned into a scowl as he angrily tore his eyes away from the pair, wishing Charlie had ever shown him such public passion…or any kind of passion. He kicked his foot into the corner of his desk, doing nothing but stubbing his toe. He sneered furiously as the pain shot up his foot.

Joey tried to pull away from Charlie's embrace, but the instant her lips parted from Charlie's, Charlie pressed them back together as she continued her passionate assault on Joey's lips. Joey moaned at the contact, feeling her eyes flutter closed, giving in to the feeling of Charlie against her. Charlie deepened their kiss, slipping her tongue in Joey's mouth and gently rubbing it against the younger girls' tongue.

Charlie should have been embarrassed. Here she was in the middle of the station, in front of most of her co-workers, kissing her girlfriend. And this wasn't some naive peck on the lips kiss she was giving. But she wasn't. She was content to show Joey in public just how much she'd grown and just how comfortable she was to show her affection. For a few seconds she had forgotten the reason as to why she was kissing her.

Then it all came rushing back. She was kissing her…goodbye. Tears brimmed in her eyes at the thought that this could be the last time they ever kissed. Slowing the kiss down, Charlie leant their foreheads together. Their lips parted for a few seconds as Joey gently nuzzled their noses against each other's before leaning back and softly kissing Charlie for the last time.

Moments like this was what made Joey regret her decision. She wanted to tell Charlie the truth so they could spend their lives together. She wanted the world to stop moving forwards so she could keep kissing Charlie passionately. But neither could happen as she thought of the pain she would cause both Charlie and Ruby with the truth.

Watson gently tugged on Joey's shirt, "C'mon Joey…it's time to go." Joey leant up and kissed Charlie on the forehead before turning away. But instead of collapsing on the floor in a heap, Charlie didn't let go of Joey's arm. As Joey was pulled away by Watson, Charlie followed them pulling Joey back to face her and bringing their lips back together.

Ruby watched on in sadness as Watson tugged Joey towards the exit, Joey kept taking small steps in line with Watson as Charlie matched their steps, as she refused to let Joey go and continued to kiss her passionately even though Joey was being pulled away from her. Ruby could sense that Charlie was unprepared to let Joey go, even if ordered to.

As they reached the exit doorway, Charlie broke their lips apart long enough to whisper heartbreakingly, "I love you." "I'll never stop loving you," Joey promised, then taking a sharp breath, "Close your eyes."

Charlie did as she was told, knowing what Joey was going to do and knowing Joey was right. _I can't bear to watch her walk out of my life. _Joey pressed their lips together softly one final time. Then breaking apart she looked over at Watson, before turning around and leaving Charlie, who still had her eyes firmly closed to stop herself from watching Joey leave her.

Watson and Joey turned towards the exit but as they took a step forwards towards the door, they both bumped into a man who had rushed into the station. Joey swallowed deeply as she looked up at him.

Charlie's eyes fluttered open at the commotion, and her eyes landed upon the familiar figure behind Joey.

The man looked at Watson, "My name's Ross Buckton and I'd like to make a confession."

* * *

_Oh but what kind of confession can he make?_

_Hilarious lil antedote but Movie249 originally suggested Ross should come bounding into the station with a shock confession: 'I'm gay!'_

_It's the twist you never would've seen coming am I right? _

_But sadly I think I've put enough twists into this fic and you wouldn't appreciate another one :)_

_And yes I know that suggestion you made Movie249 was ages ago but it really was hilarious and almost could've worked :P_

_But moving on how will Charlie and Ruby react to their father's confession?_

_And more importantly what will Charlie think when the two people she loves both plead their guilt to the crime?_

_Love to hear your thoughts!_


	54. Chapter 54

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Thanks guys for your lovely reviews! Sorry about the 'heartbreaking kiss' in the last chapter but it had to be devastating for Charlie :)_

_JSCO81 - Still wanting Angelo framed for murder huh? Oh how I wish..._

_Tubs145 - Never say things can get better - things can always get worse...jk :P_

_Kirsty87 - Me make things simple? Ha! Sorry all the begging you can do won't make Angelo drop off the face of the earth...but begging for serious violence against him wouldn't hurt you :P_

_Boo, Boo, Boo - If you think this fic is a joke, don't read it. Simple. I don't mind your criticisms as they're actually rather funny to me especially when you insisted on Changelo getting together. How about you write your own story and see what we all think of it if you insist on critiquing others? Oh and where did I say that Charlie would just forgive Joey for what she's done? Things are never that simple :)_

_DNW - Another smack - or two - coming up for Angelo in an upcoming chapter :P _

_M - Glad you liked the last chapter :P_

_Abbott - Oh yes sign me up as a H&A writer! Anybody got an application form lol? Haha Watson getting a pinch on the bum from Ross! That cracks me up! Sorry but Ross is hardly in the place to do such a thing :) Who knows what's in the future for Watson..._

_JessicatheGreat - Thanks for your comments. That was slightly heartbreaking for CJ wasn't it? :)_

_Tclick - Hope to make your morning again :P No more twists for this fic - Ross was the culprit :)_

_Lil20 - Aww sorry you read the last chapter when you were feeling down. Maybe I should put up warnings for any future 'heartbreaking' chapters :) Loved your guesses - oh I think we all wish Angelo damaged his head or worse when he fell from that tree :P But as for if your guesses hold true - keep reading :P_

_AuthorW - Glad you loved the kiss! Now isn't there a couple of my other fics you still need to catch up on? *hint hint, nudge nudge* :P_

_CJ4eva - No suspense needed - enjoy! :P_

_Funkyshaz - Sorry for the tears hun! But Funky, Funky, Funky - for all the trauma I've put you through...I shall continue to put you through more trauma :) I hope you'll be happy to know that this fic won't be ending anytime soon. What I meant before is that this murder mystery will be finishing up as of the next chapter and then I will be moving on and following several other strorylines I've got in mind :P_

_That's right - after this chapter we have one more left and then this murder mystery twist will be over and done with as is yesterday's news - are we all ready for what could be coming up next?_

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Detective Robert Robertson surveyed the five people sitting opposite himself and Constable Watson in the Interview Room. Sitting at the desk were Ross, Morag and Joey. Morag was holding Ross's hand, and Joey was nervously staring at the ground. Behind them were Charlie and Ruby, who were also holding onto the other for support.

Detective Robert Robertson clapped his hands together, "Okay people! I now have not one but two people confessing to this murder charge of Grant Bledcoe…does someone want to tell me what in the frigging heck is goin' on?" "You've already got my statement and confession which is all you need," Joey insisted. Detective Robert Robertson leant forwards, "Then why is your girlfriend's father here also confessing to the crime?"

"Joey…please what the hell is happening here?" Charlie begged desperately, as tears streaked down her cheeks. Charlie and Ruby could barely move when Ross had rushed into the station and told everyone standing before him that he was the one that had murdered Grant. To say they were confused and bewildered was an understatement.

Joey avoided Charlie's gaze, "I don't know. I killed him and that's the important part. Now does someone want to put my handcuffs back on so I can be transferred to the jail?" "Joey stop this," Ross pleaded, "I don't know why but she's protecting me. I'm the one that killed Grant that night." Morag shook uncontrollably at her husband's confession.

"Don't be ridiculous…you didn't have the motive or opportunity. I killed him 'cause I think he raped me," Joey claimed, refusing to give up her plea and allowing Charlie's family to be torn apart. Ruby took a sharp intake of breath at Joey's last line, shocked by her admission.

"No, I managed to get to Summer Bay and I had all the motive in the world to kill him because he did rape my little girl," Ross insisted. Charlie shook her head, "What the hell is going on? Are you in on this together or are you both delusional?" "You're father's ill Charlie, he's imagining things," Joey stated bluntly.

Detective Robert Robertson clapped his hands together again, suddenly realizing he was too consumed by shock and acceptance when Joey had confessed to him that he'd neglected to even test out her story with the cold hard facts, "How 'bout we settle this the old fashioned way. The victim had huge scarring on one of his hands from fending off the knife attack as it looked like at one point his hand grabbed the pointy edge of that knife that was driven into him. Which hand?"

"Right," Joey answered immediately guessing. Ross shook his head, staring down at the floor, "It was his left hand. The boy was left-handed so he had more strength in that arm." Detective Robert Robertson stared over at Charlie as she nodded, "No he's right…Grant was…left-handed…oh my God!"

Charlie collapsed against Ruby at the realization, while the younger girl grabbed hold of her, unable to comprehend what was happening. Joey stared down at the floor, biting her lip at not being able to hide the truth from the women behind her.

Detective Robert Robertson nodded towards Watson, "Constable Watson would you mind going and changing the paperwork to show we'll be sending Mr. Ross Buckton to the City jail instead? You'll need to call them and make sure he can be admitted into the jail's medical ward for the time being." Watson nodded silently and left the room.

Detective Robert Robertson watched her leave then turned to the family in front of him. A part of him was furious at himself for letting Joey fool him into believing her guilt that he'd even neglected asking such necessary details of the crime._ She had the tie, she had motive and believable opportunity…and I barely took the time to question that further._ The other part of him was unsure of what this meant for the family in front of him. Ross and Morag were sobbing in front of him, Joey was shaking her head disappointedly at being caught out in her lie, while Charlie and Ruby looked on helplessly.

Detective Robert Robertson ran his hand through his hair, "So Mr. Buckton…you really did kill Grant?" "Yes, I was stopping him from coming after my girls again. I did what I should've done seventeen years ago," Ross admitted, looking away from Morag. Morag grimaced at his action more than his confession. Ruby suddenly threw her hands up in the air, "What the hell is happening? What did you two both go and kill him together?"

Ross turned around to face her and Charlie, "No…it was only me. Joey was never involved in this." "Yes I was," Joey claimed, "Stop lying Mr. Buckton 'cause they'll send you away." "I deserve to be sent away…stop protecting me Joey…don't waste your life because of my mistakes," Ross begged her. Charlie suddenly reached out, placing her hand on Joey's shoulder, finally getting it, "You didn't kill him…you did all this to stop me from finding out it was Dad?"

Detective Robert Robertson stared at Joey curiously, "Are you saying that you knew it was Mr. Buckton who murdered Mr. Bledcoe and you confessed to take the fall? You were actually willing to be sent to jail to stop Charlie and Ruby from finding out the truth?" "Joey," Charlie breathed deeply, not able to believe what Robertson was saying. Joey shook herself from Charlie's grip, letting Charlie's hand fall from her shoulder, then whispered, "Yes."

"Why would you do that?" Charlie asked desperately. "I was protecting you…protecting your family from being torn apart," Joey finally confessed honestly. "You thought Charlie losing you was the right thing to do?" Ruby suddenly spoke up angrily. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to be the one who turned him in and took him away from you…either of you," Joey tried to explain. Ruby balled her hand into a fist, "You have no idea what you put her through by lying!"

"But you did," Charlie whispered, turning to her father, and crossing her arms against her chest, "Angelo said he called you last night to tell you Joey confessed. You knew…and you didn't do anything until now. Right when she was about to be taken away…not to mention the hell we've all being through with Robertson's investigation! You knew…and you didn't say anything. You let me think Joey killed him! Why now? Why'd you finally grow up and come forward for what you did?"

Ross took a deep breath, "I never asked Joey to do this for me. I don't even know how…she found out it was me. It was her choice…and I knew she was doing this…sacrificing herself to stop me from losing my girls. I thought it was the right thing to do…to keep silent and let her do this for us. I thought I…I thought I could be your father and get you through this Charlie. I thought I could help you get through the pain of losing her…but then I saw you this morning…"

_Earlier this Morning – Charlie's House_

_Ross walked into Leah's house through the back door to the kitchen. The room was empty and the house was quiet. There was an eerie deadness to the place. Although Morag had refused, Ross had insisted on travelling with her to the Bay. While Morag immediately went to the police station to talk to Detective Robert Robertson, she dropped him off at Charlie's place so he could see how his daughter was coping with the revelation Angelo had sprung on them the previous evening._

_When Angelo was on the phone a part of him was so confused by what the man was telling him. How could Joey have confessed to the crime he committed? And why? The other part of him nearly snapped again. Angelo was as smug as anything on the phone and Ross could tell the man was happy as could be to reveal that Joey would soon be out of Charlie's life. What did Charlie ever see in him?_

_Ross could feel himself getting confused about the situation and it wasn't until Morag had come home and explained it to him again what Joey had confessed to. The guilt he felt falling asleep that night weighed down on him heavily and it was on the drive to Summer Bay that morning with Morag that he had figured it out. Joey had found out the truth somehow and was sacrificing herself so that Charlie wouldn't find out what he'd done and that he wouldn't be sent away from his family for his crime._

_Ross understood the reasons why Joey was doing this. While ashamed for feeling so, he couldn't help but respect the young woman for giving up everything to protect his family. If only he had the same courage. But he didn't. He'd proven that when he'd come across Grant that night and completely lost his temper._

_Grant approached him while Ross was walking through the fish markets from the bus station on the way to Charlie's. If only he had called Charlie or Ruby to tell them he wanted to be there and support them until that scum finally left town. They would've known he was on his way to town. They would have picked him up from the bus station or being too difficult with him and stopped him from leaving the care facility in the first place. And he wouldn't have ruined their lives._

_Grant rattled him about his daughters. He made violent threats about them and the things he was going to do to both Charlie and Ruby. But that wasn't an excuse for what Ross did to him. Nothing could ever excuse his actions. Ross couldn't even recall how the knife came into his grasp. But what had now happened was over and done with and now he needed to live with the consequences. Or more specifically the innocent woman who had fallen for his daughter was living with these consequences. _

_As he stepped into Leah's house Ross knew that if he didn't have the courage to come forward and reveal the truth, the least he could do would be to honour Joey's wishes. He didn't need to be told that Joey would only want him to be there for Charlie and Ruby. He didn't need her to explain to him that it was up to him to make sure Charlie pulled through this. That's all Joey would ask of him. Make sure Charlie survived this ordeal and didn't waste away her life. That she found a way to move on from losing the woman she loved._

_As Ross walked into the living room he realized that this task would be easier said than done, his eyes falling upon his daughter._

_Charlie was alone, sitting on the couch. She had her legs curled up and she held them by her knees against her chest, and was rocking herself in a silent pattern. Ross didn't need to look at her to know her face was stained with tears and that it probably had been since Joey had confessed. It broke his heart further when he realized how long it could be before those tears disappeared and he could see Charlie smile again._

_Walking up to her, Ross placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Charlie? It's okay, I'm here now." Charlie didn't react to the contact or his words, so Ross gently squeezed her shoulder. Charlie snapped up alert, staring up at him with her eyes wide and tearful, she croaked out, "Dad?"_

_Ross tried everything to manage a smile, to try and do something that could break Charlie out of her state, "I'm here Charlie. Where's Ruby?" Charlie frowned slowly, "I…ah…told her to go back to Irene's for a change of clothes…and call the school to say she won't be in today. She wants…she wants to…come with me…when Joey gets…"_

_Ross shifted so he could sit down on the couch next to his daughter, then as he sat down he took Charlie's hand in his own, he made her a promise he knew he might not be able to keep, "It'll be okay…you'll get through this and everything will be okay." "How can it?" Charlie asked, her lip quivering, "I've lost her…and I don't understand why! Why did we go through so much…for it to end this way?"_

_Ross pulled Charlie so she collapsed against him, her tears spilling down her cheeks and she began shaking uncontrollably, "I'm gonna get you through this." Charlie shook her head, "I'm not…I'm not gonna get through this Dad. I can't see how that's even possible. I love her so much Dad. This is killing me knowing our whole future together is destroyed. I can't even…breathe without her…Dad I feel like I can't breathe!"_

_Ross held onto her tightly, "I can't even begin to imagine the pain you're in but…" "Exactly! You have no idea what this is like!" Charlie suddenly yelled at him, "You didn't even spend a few weeks mourning Mum's death before you moved on. I love Joey more than you could possibly imagine…more than you ever loved Mum. Don't you dare tell me I'll get through this…'cause I won't. She's my everything and now she's lost and I will never see the girl I love again."_

_Ross felt the tears welling up in his eyes at his daughters breakdown, "I did love your mother Charlie…and it hurt like hell when she passed away. But that is different to what your going through…you haven't lost her entirely…Joey's not dead."_

"_She might as well be," Charlie cried, "After today I will probably never see her again. You couldn't possibly understand what this is doing to me. You had Mum for over thirty years. I only had two months with Joey. Two months instead of the lifetime we were supposed to spend together…but he broke her. That bastard…he promised he'd come at me through Joey…and he did. He attacked her and forced her to do this. He tore her away from me…how can I ever get past this or even…contemplate forgiving that bastard for ruining us? I can't do this without her."_

_Ross closed his eyes, as Charlie's words hit him hard, and hugged his daughter as she sobbed hysterically. Without even realizing it…Charlie was vaguely describing him. He was the bastard who was tearing Joey away from her. But he could also be the person to re-unite them…if he had the strength to do what he needed to and confess to his crime. Would Charlie ever forgive him…not just for his crime but for entertaining the idea of staying silent and letting her innocent lover spend her life in jail? _

_Present – Police Interview Room_

Ross swallowed hard, "You were so broken and lost…and I realized this lie would destroy your life. I realized that you could cope with losing me…but you couldn't live without Joey. I realized just being your father and trying to help you through this loss wasn't enough…I had to be your father by telling you the truth." Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"After I left you when Ruby came back…I just went for a walk down by the beach. I needed some time to think about what I was about to do. I'm a coward Charlie…and I wasn't sure I could do this…come here and confess. I thought about it and I realized more so that I couldn't put you through this…you shouldn't have to lose the person you love because of me," Ross admitted.

"It was my choice for Charlie to lose me," Joey whispered, "I didn't want to…it was the hardest decision I've ever made…I thought I was doing the right thing for your family." Ruby frowned, then leant forwards, and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck comfortingly, "Thank you for trying to do this…but you're kind of like a moron you know. You're part of our family and you almost did end up tearing us apart…apart from you."

Everyone looked up as Constable Watson re-entered the room. Standing at the door, she motioned, "They're ready for him. You'll be staying in the medical ward for the time being until the trial, Mr. Buckton." "When can we see you again?" Ruby asked worriedly. Morag held back her tears, "I'll go with your father now. You can probably come see him in a day or two."

Ruby looked up at Detective Robert Robertson, "What about Joey? Will she be in trouble for lying like she has?" Detective Robert Robertson creased his eyebrows, "For now we can let her go home…but we'll need to see her again in a couple days. I doubt you'll be in any serious trouble Ms. Collins as the case has now been solved…but I would expect a serious slap on the wrist and warning for impeding police investigation." Constable Watson and Detective Robert Robertson took their cue and left the family in peace to say goodbye.

Joey stood up and took a step back, standing against the wall, separating herself from the family in front of her. Joey was unable to comprehend what she'd done and was unsure where things stood between her and Charlie. She knew that lying would hurt Charlie deeply but she was unprepared to find out just how badly Charlie had suffered without her. The guilt of that tore her apart and she wondered if she'd ever be able to fix things and get them back to where they were several days ago.

Charlie and Ruby were unable to find the words to say goodbye to their father. Although it wasn't goodbye and they would see him soon, they knew that things would never be the same having to most likely spend the rest of his life visiting him in a jail or a more permanent care facility, depending on what Morag could do for him legally.

They hugged him deeply and Charlie managed to convey that she forgave him for his actions. While she didn't agree with them and what they've now done to her family, she knew that he had done it to protect both her and Ruby. She'd considered doing it herself when she kidnapped Grant and she understood where her father's instincts came from.

But the idea of forgiving him for the possibility of sitting back and letting her lose Joey was too much to bear at this moment. She was thankful that he hadn't let it get that far. That he had stopped Joey from what she was doing before she was transferred to the jail, but Charlie couldn't help but think about what could've happened if he hadn't had the courage.

_What if he had stayed silent…tried to help me cope with losing her like he planned…? Would I have worked out the truth? How long could he go on with this lie…days…weeks…God…years? Would I have ever forgiven him for destroying my relationship with Joey and making us lose our life together?_

As Ross and Morag finally bid their final farewells to his children, Ross managed a nervous smile at Joey, reflecting that he appreciated what she had tried to do for him and his family but he had made the right decision to come forward and set her free to be where she belonged. With Charlie.

As the pair of them left the room, Joey nervously looked over at Charlie, unsure of what Charlie was feeling of her betrayal. Charlie was standing behind Ruby with her hands on Ruby's shoulder, supporting her, when she finally looked over at Joey. She was still confused and in a state of shock from the turn of events over the past two days. She knew Joey had been trying to do the right thing but hated the fact that they nearly lost each other because of it.

Unsure of what the future now held for them after nearly been torn apart, Charlie took a nervous breath as she reached out her hand towards Joey, "C'mon…let's go home."

* * *

_Next up: Will Charlie find a way to forgive Joey for her betrayal?_

_And what could possibly be on the cards for CJ after the murder mystery finally wraps up?_


	55. Chapter 55

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Welcome back to the wrap up of the murder mystery! I hope you're intrigued by what could be coming up once the dust settles on the mystery :P_

_AuthorW - More emotional and intense CJness coming up :P_

_CJ4eva - Some special moments...? We'll see about that..._

_Movie249 - 'Perfect' murder story? Aww shucks! I hope you enjoy what's coming up over the next few chapters :P_

_Boo - Oh of course I'll miss your reviews :) I have no problems taking your criticisms...except the part about Changelo...sorry not a fan if that wasn't clear! And wow look at that you can be nice - you better make that happen again so I don't think I'm imagining things lol :P_

_Abbott - Watson fan are ya? Well I'll have to see if anything comes up for her but I make no promises :)_

_Kirsty87 - LOVE your passion for violence against Angelo :P Make a wish and it could come true :P_

_M - Hope you love this chapter as well _

_DNW - Haha you could certainly be warm with your guesses :P And I'm sure you'll love what's coming next _

_Funkyshaz - Nice mushy fluffy chapter...forgive me if I don't do one of those straight away?_

_JSCO81 - Let's see if you're right and Charlie forgives Joey..._

_Charliefan - Ah don't worry bout Boo it's all good fun - but yes it's funny when you get Changelo fans reading CJ fics - it's just sweeter somehow :P_

_Lil20 - Aw there's nothing wrong with wishful thinking especially when it comes to Angelo getting killed off - I'll keep it in mind..._

_Alrighty now before we get on with the new storyline we'd had better wrap up this one...in fine emotional fashion :P_

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

The following morning Charlie stood outside her bedroom door. Just simply standing there, hands held against her side, as she sighed gently. Ruby walked out of her bedroom, yawning loudly, and nearly bumped into Charlie. "Morning," she greeted Charlie sleepily. "Mmm," Charlie murmured as she raised her hand to her mouth and began nervously biting her nails.

Ruby suddenly frowned, "Wait…have you been out here all night long?" "I…ah…kinda…" Charlie fumbled. Ruby struck out her hand against Charlie's arm. Charlie grabbed her own arm, rubbing it gently as Ruby's arm fell away, "What was that for?"

Ruby shrugged in disgust, "You've been standing outside your bedroom door all night long while Joey's..." Charlie began chewing on her nails again anxiously, until Ruby reached out and pulled Charlie's hand away from her mouth.

Ruby shook her head, ashamed of Charlie's actions, "Charlie…I stayed here last night to make sure that things were okay between the pair of you. I felt like I needed to keep us all together after what we went through yesterday. And now you do this? You spend the whole night standing outside your room while Joey's in there…crying herself to sleep."

Charlie swallowed hard, "I can't bring myself to go in there." "Charlie did you not hear her crying last night? I heard her for hours and the only reason I didn't go check if she would be okay was that I thought you were in there trying to comfort her. So why the hell aren't you in there with her and trying to help her?" Ruby demanded.

"I can't Rubes," Charlie whimpered. "Why not?" Ruby asked confused, "She needs you Charlie." "That's the point…" Charlie replied tearfully, "She doesn't need me or else she would never have done any of this. She wouldn't have tried to leave me." Ruby placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder, "She didn't do any of this because she wanted to leave you. She did it to try and protect you…and me…from finding out what Dad did."

Charlie bit her lip, "You didn't hear the things she said to me. She wanted me out of her life and wanted nothing to do with me." Ruby squeezed Charlie's shoulder, "Charlie anyone can see that she was only saying all that stuff because…she was trying to push you away…she was trying to make this easier on you. She thought she was doing the best thing for you…she was willing to give up her whole life and spend it in jail for us. She was trying to get you to let her go. She probably didn't want you to waste your whole life waiting for her."

"But I would've…I would've wasted my life for her," Charlie sniffled, "You don't know what it was like…hearing those things she said…doesn't matter if she didn't really mean them…somewhere deep down she did. She was too…convincing. She told me…she wasn't good enough for me and we're from different worlds…like we were never meant to be together. She said she didn't love me."

"Charlz…you know Joey and you know she did not mean that. She loves you…enough to try and do this for us. You heard her…this was the hardest decision of her life. She never wanted to leave you. I know that she hurt you…but she needs you now. The guilt she's feeling right now…thinking that it's her fault that she couldn't protect us from what Dad did. And you need her too. Stop trying to act like you're okay with all this…losing Dad. I'm going through all this like you…and I can do what I can to get you through it. But you need Joey to get through this. Let her in Charlie…don't shut her out," Ruby advised.

"I don't know how," Charlie whispered as she began sobbing, "She hurt me Rubes…I thought I'd lost her…and I didn't know how to cope with that. Ruby I…literally couldn't breath without her. I couldn't imagine living my life without her. The thought of having to…do that…live without her…it scared the hell out of me. I couldn't do it…Ruby what if I lose her again?"

Ruby shifted herself so she wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist, resting her head against Charlie's shoulder, "You're not going to. You nearly did…but Dad did the right thing. You got her back and that doesn't mean that you'll lose her again. You got scared and I know that the idea of losing her again would crush you…but if you do this…if you shut her out and don't forgive her…you're gonna lose her anyway."

Charlie closed her eyes in frustration as she blinked away several tears, "I nearly lost her this time…what's to say I wouldn't lose her again? I love her so much Ruby, I couldn't do this again. If I lost her…I'd…" "Are you even listening to me? You are not going to lose her, don't think like that," Ruby told her, then paused, "Is there…another reason why you think you're gonna lose her?"

"I nearly cheated on her Rubes…how's she ever gonna forgive me again?" Charlie admitted. Ruby tensed up, "What…? Wait…are you talking about the Angelo kiss? Charlie that was not cheating. Angelo practically forced his tongue down your throat. Trust me, Joey will understand…she'll probably want to throttle Angelo and give him another broken nose when his nose finally heals like I do but…she'd never hold it against you. This is not the same as when you…"

Charlie allowed several tears to trickle down her cheeks, "But I thought about it…for two whole seconds I thought about it. I was so lost and drowning without her. I thought I was never gonna see her again and I wanted to feel something…so for two seconds I considered it…I considered cheating on her with…him. I don't think I would've cared about using him. Joey will never forgive me for this."

Ruby sighed gently, "Don't think like that. You didn't cheat on her at all. So what if you thought about it? Joey's not gonna hold that against you. Why do you think she's in your room crying? She thinks that you hate her for trying to do all this. She thinks you blame her for Dad getting caught and taken away. So you completely lost your mind for two seconds…she'll get over it. And since you've learned from your past you know not to lie about this. This won't come between you two. Besides…lucky for you I would've arrived just in time to see you lose your marbles if you actually did decide to take things further with him instead of breaking his nose so trust me…I would've stopped you."

Charlie managed to let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah you would have. Can always count on you can't I?" Ruby shrugged, "You just gotta face it…you're nothing without me. And you're nothing without Joey. I can only imagine how badly the thought of losing her felt to you and I know you feel betrayed because of the things she told you…to try and convince you to forget about her. But she's here and you'll never be separated again. So please Charlie…just put that aside. Joey's hurting and she needs to know that you're here for her. Just go in there and talk to her about how you're both feeling right now about what you've been through…or don't talk. Whatever works for you, just…go be with her."

Charlie nodded, "Okay…I'm just scared Ruby. Scared that I'll lose her again and have to go through all that pain. I can't lose her." "Then go and make sure she's okay so you can make sure that you don't lose each other again…you know until you're both very, very old and die in each others arms…'cause that could now be your future with her. And you won't find out unless you forgive her and you both help each other through this," Ruby told her softly.

Charlie let a small smile cross her lips, "Thanks Ruby. I won't be able to get through this without you either…losing Dad…this way…it's not something that I ever imagined happening. I understand why he…did what he did…but it's still gonna take some time to get through this pain…of nearly losing Joey…then instead losing Dad." "Well we're all gonna get through this together now aren't we?" Ruby decided, "Go on…go see your girl…I'll make us some breakfast. Or well…take your time with Joey…breakfast can wait."

Charlie smiled at Ruby as she disentangled herself from Charlie, and trudged off to the kitchen. Charlie took a deep breath as she finally stepped into her bedroom.

Joey was curled up under the covers on the far side of the bed, crying softly. Charlie's heart broke at the sight and wished she could've known about what Joey was willing to do for her because she would've talked her out of it. She would've proven to Joey how much she couldn't live without her.

The guilt Joey had been feeling since Ross had confessed was weighing down on her like a tonne. She knew she'd made the right decision by trying to take the blame for the murder but couldn't believe what a toll everything had put on her. Spending two days lying to the people she loved, spending a night alone in a jail cell, and being so close to being taken to the City jail. And that was only two days.

If Ross hadn't confessed would she have been able to keep her charade up for the rest of her life. Would she have turned away Charlie's visits, unable to continually look her in the eyes and lie to the woman she loved and was trying to protect? And now things were back to normal.

But how could they ever get back to normal? Ross is now in jail and on some level Joey felt responsibility for not being able to stop him from being torn apart from his family. Joey knew she had risked losing Charlie if she ever found out of her betrayal and now she was certain she had. When Ross had explained how broken and damaged Charlie was after finding out that Joey had 'killed' Grant, it nearly destroyed Joey. She knew Charlie would take it hard, losing her, but she had no idea of how much the ramifications of lying to Charlie could damage their relationship.

Joey was starting to see how much damage she had inflicted when Charlie had found it difficult to even talk to her the previous night, let alone spend much time with her. Joey knew that Charlie was probably spending the night taking care of Ruby and knew that the younger needed more support to accept her father's confession. The guilt of being unable to stop their pain hurt Joey deeply and she wanted to be there for them but found herself curled up in bed instead, trying to cope with her own pain of nearly losing Charlie.

And now she sensed Charlie's presence in the room, as well as Charlie's hesitation to make a move or talk to her. Joey shook her head lightly as she whimpered slightly at Charlie's wavering. The truth had cut Charlie up deeply and Joey didn't know how she'd be able to fix things between them.

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, knowing she had to make the first move to begin to forgive Joey for nearly tearing the pair of them apart. Unable to find the words that could convey how disappointed she was at Joey's believable stance that she had killed Grant and unsure if she had completely forgiven Joey for trying to tear apart their lives, Charlie decided the only thing she could do was try.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie took a few steps forward and crawled onto the bed. Slipping under the covers, Charlie moved herself so she could wrap her arm around Joey's waist. Charlie reached her hand up and stroked Joey's hair softly then leant up and kissed her forehead. Joey closed her eyes at the contact, and allowed several tears to trickle down her cheeks. Charlie squeezed Joey tighter as she also began crying. Both women cried softly as they held each other gently and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms…unsure of where their future lay.

_Two Months Later_

Charlie frowned as she uncovered the label for the importing company on the side of the container. Pointing her torch at the label, she breathed deeply, not for the first time regretting diving herself into helping with Angelo's case with the people smuggling ring, and wishing that she was safe at home. Instead she'd left the Summer Bay Christmas Party and her daughter to go off on her own on a hunch that everything was going down soon and she wanted to be the one to crack this case open.

It didn't hurt that she loved the idea of getting a one-up on Angelo and solving his case. She wasn't sure that he was on the right track by accusing Hugo of being involved and maybe even organising the entire people smuggling ring, but she knew she had found a vital clue when she tracked down some co-ordinates that led her to these massive steel containers with the import company logo and a phone number, one that a familiar yet slightly unrecognisable voice answered.

Charlie took a deep breath as she busted open the lock on the steel container. Raising her torch into the container, she also raised her gun in her other hand as she stepped inside. Hearing strange noises, Charlie shook her head and regretted not calling anyone for back up or to tell them exactly where she was. As she walked further into the container she came across…a bunch of people. Scared and hiding, the group of foreigners – refugees – stared at Charlie uncertainly.

As Charlie realized the extent of what she'd come across and that there really was a people smuggling ring going on in her very own town, she turned sharply as she heard someone behind her. Charlie was shocked when she found Hugo Austin standing behind her, holding a gun to her face.

Hugo ordered Charlie to drop her weapon, which Charlie did immediately knowing he had the upper hand and not wanting to make Hugo do something that he'd regret. Charlie swallowed deeply, then tried to talk Hugo down, as she turned around and pointed out all the people that he had put in danger. She tried to make him see that he was making a mistake and he wouldn't get away with it if he hurt her. It didn't work. Before Charlie could react, Hugo struck her from behind and she collapsed to the floor unconscious. As the darkness clouded her mind, one thought plagued her. _I'll never get to say goodbye to Joey._

Several hours later and in a different part of the harbour, Joey was sneaking around the area. She had no idea on why she was there or what she was getting herself into but she knew something had happened to Charlie, and after a phone call to Watson she had managed to wrangle out the information of where Charlie had headed that night and had decided to follow her.

Joey snuck around several buildings and steel containers, then looked up uncertainly as she saw two people arguing in a lit office. She recognized the woman as Hugo's wife, Suzy, who had turned up in the Bay several weeks ago. She didn't know who the man was but gathered that their heated argument wasn't something she wanted to get caught up in. She was only vaguely aware of the case that Charlie had been investigating but Joey knew enough to know these weren't the type of people that she wanted to find her sneaking around their area.

As Joey leaned against the side of a building, she flashed her small torch in the opposite direction and made to head off there away from the arguing pair. Before she could take a step, Joey overheard several soft muffled cries. Frowning, Joey pointed her torch towards the sound, the light shining on a car just below the office where Suzy and the guy were arguing. Grunting irritably at her inability to leave without finding out what the noise was, Joey quietly snuck over to the vehicle.

Squatting down by the boot of the car, she heard the muffled noise again, but this time she was sure it was someone trying to scream out for help. Once again checking that the pair in the office above her were distracted, Joey stood up gently and was surprised to find the boot of the car unlocked as she raised the boot just far enough to peek inside.

Joey took a step back as she was shocked to find a bound and gagged Martha inside. Martha's eyes squinted frightened until she recognised it was Joey standing above her. Joey frowned at the sight of Martha, unsure of what she had really just walked into. After getting over the shock, Joey leant forward as she raised the car's boot higher, and calmly told Martha, "Its okay Martha. I'll get you out, just give me a minute."

Martha nodded in agreement, and muffled out "Quickme peas, Johee" through the masking tape that was covering her mouth. Joey frowned for a second, then realized Martha meant, 'Quickly please, Joey.'

Taking another look to see that the suspected criminals were still enjoying their heated argument, Joey placed her torch next to Martha and reached inside the vehicle as she started to undo the ropes binding Martha's legs together figuring as long as Martha had her legs free they could get out of there and worry about the ropes tied around her hands and the masking tape over her mouth after they escaped.

Joey looked down at Martha, trying to calm her as she worked loose the ropes, "I don't know how I manage to stumble into these things. I'm glad I found you. I was just having a quiet night at home when Ruby called me freaking out 'cause Charlie left the Christmas Party hours ago for work and wasn't answering any of Ruby's calls. Managed to wrangle some info out of Watson that Charlie was headed in this direction and figured I couldn't let Ruby down so decided to head off after Charlie. Didn't really think it through huh?"

Martha nodded as she felt Joey undo the ropes on her feet. Pointing with her tied hands for Joey to pull off the masking tape, Martha's eyes suddenly widened in shock. Joey noticed the change in Martha's expression, and as she was about to ask what was wrong, Martha yelled out in a muffled voice, "Johee book ouuut!"

Joey wasted a precious second trying to decipher Martha's words, but before she could she felt a brunt force slam into the back of her head. Collapsing forwards against the edge of the car boot, Joey grabbed hold of the car to steady herself, but then the same force smashed her face again and she slumped to the ground next to the car, falling into unconsciousness.

Martha stared up in complete confusion at the man who had smashed a wooden plank into Joey, as he threw the plank away and turned back to her.

"Hey Martha…whatcha doing?" Angelo asked chirpily.

* * *

_So...is everyone with me? Or are you all still scratching your heads, staring at your computers and thinking 'Cutebabe WTF have you just done with 2 months of CJ's life?'_

_That sound about right?_

_Sorry guys I totally could not resist giving you a bit of a teaser for the next storyline I'm covering in this fic and I hope you'll forgive me for pulling another 'flash-forward' on you :)_

_So what have CJ been up to the past few months? Are they still together or did they not survive Joey's betrayal?_

_Oh and WTF is Angelo up to? Will Joey get out of Angelo's grasp to find Charlie before it's too late?_

_Review and let me know what you think and what you're looking forward to next :P_


	56. Chapter 56

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Well, well, well glad to see from most of your reviews you're not 'entirely' pissed at me for another 'flash-forward' in this fic :P_

_But then between Grant's murder and her part in the people smuggling I think all Charlie did was hang off Angelo and help him with his 'secret mission' - and I'm sure you would've hated me covering that :)_

_Musician - Geez it took you this many chapters before you reviewed - shame on you lol! Oh you better be back with more reviews for this fic now - don't disappointment me lol! It's awesome that you could picture everything happening like it really did - something tells me this chapter could be quite similar. The whole way through writing it I could hear the characters voices so I hope you enjoy it! Don't mind you being hooked on my stories :P_

_JSCO - Oh yes things have changed in the last 2 months and the important question of whether or not CJ are even together...won't be answered until next chapter :P I know I'm a tease but you love me for it!_

_Funkyshaz - I know I feel so bad I couldn't cut you some slack and give you some CJ lovin' in the downtime but I couldn't resist another cliffhanger leaving you not knowing what's been happening with them :) Well if they survive this ordeal - CJ lovin' could be on the cards...unless they've broken up and need to get back together again first..._

_AuthorW - Angelo the dumb ass - Haha who else would you expect? When a character needs humilitiating in my fics - who else can we all rely on to play his part correctly? And Angelo sure does get humiliated in this one...stay tuned!_

_Tubs - But taunting's so much fun... :P_

_Kirsty - You aren't the only one confused...but that wish with a cherry on top for violence against Angelo might get you somewhere... :P_

_DNW - BWA HA HA! Angelo as a plank! Luvs it! Oh you know you can always make a guess on what's happened in this fic. I won't be answering many questions on the past 2 months until next chapter so feel free to post your ideas :P _

_CJ4eva - Where are we? Keep reading. Why is Angelo so chirpy? Keep reading. What does Angelo have against Joey? Ahh EVERYTHING!_

_Oniz - Yep Joey has no chance of getting a break in this fic atm. Poor girl! _

_Enjoy reading and reviewing! _

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Martha stared up at Angelo as he smiled down at her. Martha frowned, her mind racing at the ideas of why Angelo was smiling and clearly in good spirits, while worried on if Joey was okay. He leant down towards her feet and pulled away the loose ropes, before reaching out for her hands and trying to undo the ropes tied around them.

As if answering Martha's question about his mood, Angelo happily answered, "I knew that little wench was in on this. And I caught her red-handed tying you up and kidnapping you."

Angelo didn't notice Martha shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his accusation, and continued on with his ramblings, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Hugo was in on this too. He's been organising an entire people smuggling ring into the Bay and I've been trying to track him and the people he's involved with for months and now I'm about to. I should've known Joey was in on it too. It makes perfect sense. Joey arrived into everyone's lives a little after Hugo came to town and they wanted a way to distract the resident cop so Joey did a fine damn good job of doing so by pretending to fall for Charlie.

Joey had the perfect job cover working on the trawler with Lou DeBono. Maybe something came up and Hugo needed someone sent to Indonesia to sort things out on that end which is why he forced Charlie to 'cheat' on Joey so she'd have an excuse to leave town for several months. Then I turned up and got back together with Charlie. Hugo must've known that I was onto him and realized that with Charlie falling in love with me I wouldn't be able to keep lying to her about why I was here. And with more people onto him he bought Joey back to confuse Charlie all over again and split us up.

Then that little bitch tricks Charlie into thinking she killed Grant so she once again distracts Charlie for months while they 'worked on their trust problems' so she and Hugo could continue their crimes. I told Charlie I'd save her from that psycho and now I'm finally gonna get my chance. Can't wait to see the look of forgiveness to me on Charlie's…face…"

Angelo gulped slowly as he stopped his ramblings feeling the steel-cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his neck. Letting go of Martha's hands, he looked down at her, a complete look of terror written on his face.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Derek demanded of Angelo. After Suzy had taken off after Hugo, Derek had left the office and made his way back to his car, planning on driving Martha to a secret location but instead found the cop, Angelo, untying her.

Angelo dared to slowly turn around and face Derek, his eyes locked on the gun that was now pointing at his face, "I just…I'm walking away right now. I'll leave and you can…do whatever you were planning. I won't come after you."

Derek laughed at Angelo's promises, seeing the look of fear in his eyes that suddenly turned into several tears trickling down Angelo's face, "I don't think so Rosetta. You made a very big mistake coming here tonight and interrupting us but you're not gonna win." As he said this, Derek began shifting so he walked around Angelo. Angelo crouched down on the ground, hands behind his head as he gave up.

Derek found himself now standing by the boot of the car with Angelo on his knees where Derek had previously been standing. The look in Angelo's eyes was complete terror of dying at the hands of one of the criminals he'd been chasing for months. Derek glanced down at Martha, noticing that her feet were untied and the ropes on her hands were loosened. Realizing he couldn't tie her back up with Angelo there because that would give the cop the opening he needed to attack him, Derek instead decided to leave Martha in the boot of the car as is.

Derek looked back at Angelo, the gun still pointed directly at Angelo's forehead, "Alright now, I'm going to leave and take her with me. And you are gonna stay right here and not move an inch. If you do I'm going to kill Martha instead…and it'll all be your fault." Angelo nodded in agreement. Angelo closed his eyes, too terrified to look at the gun anymore and suddenly realizing how scared Jack must've felt when he had left him there to die, while also feeling defenceless to be able to do his job and confused on if Joey was still involved with these crimes.

Joey's eyes fluttered open, and she grunted softly as the pain in her head washed over her again. Unsure of what had happened to her she pulled her feet up and managed to sit up when she heard the voices of Angelo and another guy by the car's boot. Joey suddenly remembered why she was there, trying to save Martha when she got struck from behind. Using all her energy, Joey raised herself into a crouching position, leaning her back against the side of the car.

Slowing raising her body, her eyes reached just above the edge of the car boot and she saw the man that had been arguing with Suzy holding a gun to Angelo's head. Joey could still hear Martha struggling in the car boot and realized she still needed to save Martha from the criminal. But the only way to save Martha…was to save Angelo first. Joey didn't hesitate in her decision to try and help him out of the man's clutches. She knew it was dangerous but she had to try if she had any chance of releasing Martha from the car.

Joey acknowledged the fact that she could walk away from this situation now and let Angelo die, then call for help in the hope that the cops would catch up with the guy and save Martha. Angelo's competition for Charlie's affections still raged deeply and she had a chance to…get rid of the competition. But that was never in her nature. Even though she sensed that it had been Angelo that had knocked her out she could never be the type of person to just let someone die, no matter who they are. _No matter the fact that he's Charlie's ex and is still trying to win her back._

As Joey glanced at Angelo, she almost had to stifle a small laugh. She immediately felt bad for feeling that way, but had to admit she took the smallest amount of pleasure at watching the man who kept trying to steal Charlie's heart looking like he did. With the gun pointed at his face, Joey could see how much Angelo was sweating and terrified that he was gonna be killed…in a similar manner that Angelo had killed Jack Holden. Angelo looked like a scared little boy who had just wet his pants in front of all his schoolmates.

Joey cocked her eyebrow for a second at the thought of telling Charlie that and her reaction. Then shaking her head she realized she had to focus if she was going to find a way to safely get herself and Martha out of this situation. Joey hoped that it had in fact been Angelo who had knocked her out because then there was the possibility that the gun-wielding man didn't even know she was there. With no weapon or defences Joey hoped desperately for some kind of opening to surprise the man, in the hopes that he would falter and Angelo could take him out. _Great now I'm also relying on Angelo to stop pissing himself and save us!_

Joey continued to watch the men and soon found her opening. Angelo pleaded with the man, calling him Derek, to let him go, but Derek told Angelo that he wasn't to move a muscle until he had driven Martha away and that if Angelo made any movements before the vehicle was out of sight, Derek would pull over and kill Martha. As Derek said all this he was facing down at Angelo, and his free hand was flailing around the car boot door, obviously trying to slam it shut. But Joey noticed that while Derek was distracted looking at Angelo, his hand kept grasping at air as his hand was flailing just below the car boot door.

Joey saw her opening and took it boldly. Ignoring the pain that shot through her, Joey stood straight up and announced her presence to Derek by casually asking in a loud voice, "How ya doin'?"

Derek flung his head in Joey's direction, surprised that there was someone else in the area. As Derek turned to face her, Joey didn't even think about her next move when she suddenly slammed her palms against the edge of the car boot door, slamming it shut…with Derek's hand caught as it came crashing down on it.

Derek screamed in agony as the door crushed his hand, and he felt the bones in his hand break. Joey let out a small sigh of relief that things didn't go in the opposite direction because her action could've caused Derek to react to the pain by shooting Angelo. With Derek's hand caught, Derek slumped downwards, and Angelo did what Joey hoped he would and kneed Derek's gun-wielding hand, knocking the gun to the floor.

Joey took her hands off the door long enough for it to begin lifting back up. With no gun or weapon and Derek in pain, Joey hoped that he was now defenceless enough and didn't want to continue slamming the door on his hand doing more damage.

Joey took a few steps forward until she was standing next to Angelo, looking down at Derek who was collapsed on the ground. Angelo was breathing erratically, as he was getting over the fact that he nearly died, and he glanced a look at Joey, "You…you saved my life…why?" "I'm not you," was Joey's simple reply.

Joey stepped around Derek and grabbed a hold of Martha's hands, helping her to sit up. Finally loosening the ropes around her hands, Joey threw them off Martha and gently pulled the masking tape from Martha's mouth. Martha took a breath of fresh air once her mouth was free, then turned to Joey, "Thanks Joey…what would we have done without you?" Joey nodded shyly, not wanting to accept her thanks as she felt she hadn't really done too much, "Oh I'm sure…Captain Courageous would've worked out another way to disarm Derek…given time."

Angelo scowled at Joey's remark, hating to admit the fact that she saved his life. As Joey turned back to Martha, she assisted helping the taller girl out of the car boot. Once out of there, Martha threw her arms around Joey, once again thanking her for saving her life. Angelo's scowl widened at the fact that Joey was getting Martha's credit for saving her life.

Not a day went by that Angelo didn't imagine somehow finding a way to save Martha's life. While he could never make up for killing her husband, Angelo had a small faint of hope that he could find a way to earn some small forgiveness from Martha. Saving her life seemed like the way to get her to utter the words he desperately wanted to hear - "I forgive you, Angelo."

But hearing those words from Martha was not gonna happen tonight all because of Joey. Angelo shook his head in frustration as the two girls clung to each other. Joey managed to untangle herself from Martha's embrace, embarrassed by Martha's appreciation for saving her life.

Joey then looked down at Derek, her voice steady yet frightened, "Where's Charlie?" Derek growled at her, "Dead…probably." Joey held her cool, but wanted nothing more than to crawl up into the foetal position at the thought that she had lost Charlie, "Where is she?"

Derek gritted his teeth, unsure of why he felt compelled to tell this woman what he knew, "Hugo Austin took her hostage. He found out we had Martha and I think he's trying to bargain the cop up for a trade…so she's probably still alive…but in one piece and unharmed is…open for debate. Hugo gets Martha back and we get one of the cops after us…just imagine the thing's we could do to that gorgeous cop."

Joey steeled herself as she repeated her question, "Where is she?"

Derek shook his head, trying to ignore the pain in his hand, "Suzy went after them. I'm not sure exactly but Suzy knows Hugo's boat is missing and she's pretty sure he'd head towards this cove…near where the boat sunk with all those people."

"Which cove?" Joey asked desperately. Derek grunted, "Like you'd even know where it is little girl…Flinders Cove…it's just past-" "Car keys?" Joey immediately demanded not waiting for directions, "Give them to me now."

"So you can what? You won't be able to save her. When Suzy turns up empty handed without Martha, Hugo will kill the cop…if he hasn't already. She probably has been killed and Hugo's just trying to bait us to him with a promise of the cop," Derek grinned evilly.

"Give me your car keys now," Joey said in a threatening voice. Derek frowned as he reached into his pocket and threw the keys at Joey, "Go find your dead cop. Least you might get to her before Hugo throws her body overboard…so you can give her a proper funeral…not just some empty casket."

Joey caught the keys and Martha stood behind her, acknowledging that she wouldn't hesitate to go with Joey. Martha placed her hand comfortingly on Joey's shoulder, "You'll get her back Jo…I don't know who Hugo is anymore…but he wouldn't kill Charlie…you'll get her back."

While all this was going on, Angelo was so angry at himself for screwing up his opportunity at earning Martha's forgiveness while also been agitated that Martha didn't seem to care that he too wanted Charlie back – back alive and well for a start, then back with him if he could only win her back. The thoughts of this meant he took his eyes off Derek.

All of a sudden, Derek lunged at Angelo tackling him to the ground. Broken hand be damned, Derek wasn't about to get caught and put away for his crimes by some wannabe hot-shot cop. Angelo had the wind taken out of him as he was slammed into the pavement by Derek.

Joey immediately moved herself in front of Martha as they sprung apart at the noises behind them. Joey wasn't sure if they should just jump in the car and leave Angelo to fight Derek off himself but before they knew it, Derek punched Angelo in the face and disentangled himself from Angelo's grasp long enough to run off from Angelo.

Angelo lay on the ground, coughing and spluttering at the sudden attack, then managed to get his breathing back to normal as he sat up. He felt his hand brush against the gun on the floor and picked it up as he stood up.

Joey looked at him, not wasting time asking if he was okay, "Alright well I've got the car keys so Martha and I are gonna drive down to the docks and see if I can save Charlie. You better go on after Derek."

Making a snap decision, Angelo gritted his teeth, "I don't think so." Then as Joey turned back to him, Angelo raised the gun at her, "You're not gonna be the hero who saves Charlie this time…I am!"

* * *

_Whoa! Angelo's gone full strength crazy!_

_Will Joey make it out alive so she can go rescue Charlie in time?_

_What do you all think will happen next? Will Joey:_

_A) Give up and let Angelo go after Charlie knowing every second counts _

_B) Talk Angelo down from his craziness_

_C) Kick his ass!_

_D) Go down fighting for her girl!_

_Review and let me know! :P_

_Oh and PS I've got no clue where Hugo actually took Charlie out at sea so I totally made up the location :P_


	57. Chapter 57

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi all!_

_For those of you who aren't reading my other fic Caught in the Middle - seriously how could you not? shame on you people jk :P - I explained in my recent update that my laptop's finally carked it and gone to laptop heaven :)_

_Will hopefully be getting a new one next week but until then updates will be a lil few and far between unless I get lucky like today and have a dead quite day at work - shh don't tell my boss lol!_

_Kirsty - Yes the fic is now entirely based 2 months after the murder mystery concluded. They'll be references to the 'inbetween time' but I won't be doing any fancy flashbacks or anything. But wow that sure is some begging to have violence against Angelo! That cherry on top might've done the work :P _

_JSCO - Hey it doesn't take much to turn Angelo mad - it's an easy character trait of his! Wish H&A would use it better until Charlie finally sees him for who he is..._

_PMCC - Evil Angelo's always lurking around the corner isn't he? Hmm Angelo dying...do I hear another murder mystery 'cause there's a lot more suspects on offer...? Hmm sorry think I'd had my fill of murder mysteries but we'll see_

_Tubs - Lil Joey kick Angelo's ass? Eh she's Joey - wouldn't be too hard!_

_Tclick - Haha! I love that you think Joey should just let Angelo go so he fucks up and Joey saves the day - again! That's saying something about his character!_

_Bethers - Yes it does seem there's nothing Joey wouldn't do for Charlie - but kill the guy that's just a pain in the ass...? Well there's only so much of that crap you can put up with..._

_Memma - Glad you love the shift to a bit of an 'adventure' storyline! And since you've been waiting with baited breath for this chapter - feel free to breathe now :P_

_Funkyshaz - Most angsty CJ fic huh? Yeah that about sums it up! Oh I can't help it but you keep plugging for happy CJ times ahead...it could work...no promises :P_

_DNW - Yeah Angelo thanking Joey for saving his life is about as realistic as that bull they did with Martha forgiving Angelo for killing Jack! Gotta love the memory of the 'big tough man' crying like a school kid! _

_AuthorW - Doesn't take much to turn Angelo crazy when it comes to Charlie :) Exactly - Charlie's life is in danger and all Angelo can do is waste time trying to be the hero!_

_Movie - Glad you like the start up of the people smuggling storyline :P Hopefully the rest of it goes according to plan..._

_Lil - Well calling me a 'genius' could be a lil bit generous so maybe you should just throw that laptop at me for pulling another flash-forward lol! But yes I do agree that using this as the actual storyline in H&A could've spicer up that 'dramatic ending' that took all year to get to...hell anything could've spiced up what they came up with am I right?_

_So on with the fic! Angelo's gone mental - who'd a thunk it? - how will Joey get herself out of this one?_

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Joey raised her hands up as she stared at Angelo with the gun pointed at her, "Whoa whoa Angelo! Let's just calm down here a sec. What are you doing?" Martha looked on terrified of Angelo's violent actions, feeling the way that she imagined Jack had. Angelo tried to steady himself, the gun shaking nervously in his hand, "I'm not gonna let you save her this time Joey. So you're gonna give me the car keys so I can drive to the docks and you're gonna get Martha to the hospital okay?"

"So I'm just supposed to let you go and save Charlie?" Joey questioned lightly. Angelo nodded, "Like I'm just gonna stand by and watch you rescue my girl." Joey raised her eyebrows, "Your girl? Charlie hasn't been your girl for months now Angelo. When are you gonna accept that?"

Angelo raised the gun more threateningly, "Well she's not exactly your girl right now is she?" "Meaning what?" Joey asked, swallowing deeply.

"Meaning I'm not blind to the problems you two have been having since you confessed to killing Grant and nearly tore the both of you apart," Angelo admitted, smiling happily, "All the diverted looks, painful gazes at each other, long empty silences. You two have been struggling to keep things going between you. Charlie can't stand the fact that you lied to her and you know how badly you've hurt her. You're this close to falling apart and yet here you are…trying to be the hero. What so she'll fall back in love with you? Like I'm gonna let that happen."

Joey looked down at the ground, "My relationship with Charlie and…any…problems we might be having is none of your business. Now stop wasting time and let me go save Charlie." Angelo smirked, "I bet you just hate the fact that because you destroyed Charlie's trust she threw herself into helping me with my investigation. All those long, hard nights we worked together…makes you wonder what we got up to huh?"

"I trust Charlie," Joey whispered. "Right…after the way you lied to her and nearly left her like that? Charlie'll see the way I love her one day. She'll see that I could never be selfish enough to break her heart and leave her like you nearly did," Angelo insisted.

Joey nodded, her hands still raised above her shoulders, "You're right…you could never break Charlie's heart like that…'cause you're not in Charlie's heart and you never will be. You'll never be able to break her heart when she doesn't love you."

Angelo's smirk turned into an angry glare across his face. Martha stood behind Joey, whispering in her ear, "Joey you might not want to…taunt…the crazy man with the gun." Angelo forced a smile back on his face, "She'll be my girl soon enough so you're gonna step aside, give me the keys and I'm gonna save her from Hugo."

"You'll be going after Hugo to arrest him…what if Charlie gets caught in the crossfire…like Jack?" Joey dared to ask. "I won't let that happen again," he promised, "I'll save her…I know I will. Now give me the keys Joey."

"And what about Derek? You just gonna let him escape? He's got a pretty big head start…and it's getting bigger every second you waste," Joey pointed out. "Derek's not important," Angelo tried to dismiss. Joey rolled her teeth over her tongue nervously, "Really? And here I thought he was your ticket to freedom. Isn't that why you're here and not rotting in jail? You solve this whole people smuggling ring and your home free? Capturing Hugo is only one small link isn't it? You need to capture the big guys behind it as well and it doesn't take a genius to work out Derek's probably one of those people. So are you really gonna give up this chance?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Joey!" Angelo insisted as he once again pressed the gun closer to Joey, trying to make his point, "Unless you do know more…working together with Hugo are we to confuse Charlie and get her off your radar?"

"You wish," Joey replied as she rolled her eyes in disgust, "C'mon now Angelo stop wasting time. Charlie's life is in danger and us arguing over who's gonna save her could get her killed. Now I've got the car keys so I am taking Martha down to the docks. And you're gonna go after Derek."

"No," Angelo raged, his jealously of not being the one to save Charlie getting the better of him. Joey stared him in the eyes, "This is it Angelo…this is your chance. Arrest Derek and you'll win your ticket to freedom. So what's it gonna be? Your freedom or save the woman you claim to love?"

Angelo's brow creased at the decision, his eyes shifted from the keys Joey was holding to the open road behind her and Martha, then he cocked his head to the side as he made his choice. But it was too late.

Before he could speak up, Joey eyed him knowingly, "Oh my God…you hesitated. You actually hesitated on the decision to save Charlie. Anyone who loves Charlie the way I do would never hesitate to save her no matter what the other choice was. You actually had to stand there and decide between saving Charlie or saving your own ass. You don't deserve Charlie. Get outta here Angelo."

Angelo growled angrily at himself, then feeling like he was forced into a decision he pointed the gun threateningly at Joey again, "Give me the keys Joey. I choose Charlie…I was always gonna choose Charlie." Joey shook her head, "No you weren't. You made that pretty clear. So go get that freedom your desperate for." "Joey," whispered Martha in a warning voice trying to make Joey understand that Charlie needed her now so she had to stop taunting Angelo.

Angelo suddenly dropped the gun to his side, allowing Joey to sigh a breath of relief that he was giving up, before he suddenly leapt at Joey. Angelo tried to tackle Joey to the ground as he desperately grabbed for the car keys in her hands. Joey managed to keep her balance, but the pair slammed into the side of the car.

Martha took a few steps back, gasping at Angelo's action, unsure of what she could do to help, when Angelo still had the gun loosely held in his hand. Making a quick decision she picked up the plank of wood Angelo had struck Joey with earlier. Martha raised the plank behind her head but as she turned back to Angelo and Joey she found Angelo shoving Joey around and he was moving back and forth too quickly that Martha was afraid that she could accidently strike Joey and waited for a clear shot.

Joey struggled with Angelo as he pushed her into the car, and with his free hand grabbed at the keys in her hands. Joey tried to ignore the flashes in her mind to the previous time a man had attacked her – Robbo. Angelo pressed his body against Joey's, trying to force her to drop the keys. He didn't want to use the gun, he didn't want a repeat of what happened to Jack, so instead he tried to pressure Joey to give up the keys. He continued shoving her against the car door.

Realizing that she wasn't just gonna give them up, Angelo took a step back as his hand once again swiped at Joey's clasped hands. Joey dodged his grasp, pulling the keys away from his hands. Missing her hands completely, Angelo nearly fell forwards. Forcing himself to take a step backwards he practically stumbled over his own feet.

Just as Martha was lifting the plank of wood to smash it against Angelo, Joey saw her chance and stepped forwards, raising her leg up she kneed him hard square in the groin. Angelo grunted and doubled over in pain to the ground. The gun fell out of his hands, clattering to the ground, as he placed his hands over his groin in a pointless effort to protect himself if Joey kicked him again.

Joey stared down at him, but didn't feel the least bit sorry for him after he continually threatened her. Biting her lip, afraid that Angelo would still try again to stop her, Joey leant down and picked up the gun. Placing it gently in the back of her pants, hooking it on her belt, Joey covered it with her jacket.

Feeling very uneasy about having such a weapon on her, being very much against any form of violence, Joey knew that if she was gonna go after Charlie she had no idea the situation she could come across. The Hugo Austin she knew was gone and if he had kidnapped Charlie there was no telling what he was capable of and she knew she needed something to give her an advantage if Charlie had been hurt…or worse.

Joey looked up at Martha, "You coming with?" Martha stared down at Angelo as he continued to writhe in pain, "That was…amazing. Would've loved the chance to do that myself…would it be wrong to smash him over the head with this plank just to make sure he doesn't attack you again…? Right yes I'm coming with. And I'll stop wasting time now so we can get going."

Martha stared down at the wooden plank, then cocking her head as she saw Angelo began to crawl to his feet she threw the plank at Angelo. The plank slammed against his chest knocking him back over. Not wasting any more time Martha jumped around to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat.

Joey glared down at Angelo who was rubbing his hand against his chest where the plank had hit him, "Go on and go after your freedom…when you can manage to walk properly." Angelo bit his tongue, holding back fighting words for fear of been humiliated by Joey again. Joey swiftly got into the drivers seat and kick started the ignition, driving her and Martha away.

Angelo shook his head as he managed to stumble to his feet before going after Derek, regretting wasting time arguing over trying to save Charlie as he felt that his freedom was slipping away from him.

As Joey pulled the car to a stop at the Docks, she and Martha jumped out of the vehicle. Rushing to the front of the car, both women stared out down the wharf to the open sea as the sun was rising in a new day. "Do you know where Hugo took Charlie?" Martha asked. "I think I have a fair idea where that cove is…just gotta hope to God Derek was right when he mentioned it…he could be sending me in the wrong direction," Joey admitted.

"Don't think like that Joey. Charlie's alive and you're gonna find her," Martha insisted positively. Joey nodded, "Won't let anything get in my way." Martha swallowed deeply, "Joey…about what Angelo was saying…the problems you and Charlie have been having for the past few months…"

"Doesn't really matter right now does it," Joey dismissed, "We might've been avoiding a few tensions between us but we knew we'd find a way through it. And I'm not about to let Ruby down by not trying to save Charlie. Least this way…if I save her…Charlie and I have a chance to fix things for real this time. I'm not giving up on her. Though…I think it'd be best if you stay here on the Docks." "You don't want my help?" Martha asked confused.

Joey looked at her apologetically, "We don't know who Hugo is anymore. I can't risk putting you in danger with him around. I don't want any danger…I just want to convince him I need Charlie back and he doesn't need to hurt her." "You'll do great," Martha replied positively, "So how are you gonna get out to this cove? Try and find an owner of one of these boats and ask if you can borrow their boat?"

"I so don't have time for that," Joey stressed, "I don't have much of a choice if I have a chance to save Charlie." Martha frowned, "So you're saying you're just gonna…"

Joey turned back to stare down at the wharf, the wind violently flicking her hair against her face, "Yeah…I'm gonna steal a boat."

* * *

_Whoa! Check out Joey Version 2.0!_

_Kicking Angelo's ass, not terrified of going after Hugo and willing to break the law to save her girl!_

_Maybe her short stint in a jail cell and the trials and tribulations of her relationship with Charlie did her some good_

_She's a whole new level of...Joeyness! _

_Will Joey find Charlie in time before it's too late so they can survive their relationship hurdles?_

_She's belted the crap out of Angelo so how will Joey Version 2.0 react if she finds Charlie in Hugo's clutches?_

_Don't you all love a cliffhanger...? Oh...just me then :P_

_'Til next time_

_xox_


	58. Chapter 58

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi all! Glad you like the 'new & improved' Joey! Ain't she just so much better than Captain Cardboard Angelo who just let Charlie fight for her life alone!_

_JSCO - Haha that would've been a good idea for Joey to swim out to the cove! She's awsome but not quite that awesome! And yes it certainly isn't the last time we've seen 'the Annoying One'..._

_Tubs - Oh Joey would never let her girl down :P_

_Xperimental - Violence against Hugo now is it lol? Well we'll see..._

_AuthorW - Joey's going to get her girl alright!_

_Bethers - Hot Joey x 1000 - HELL YES! Angelo has definitely gone cuckoo :P Least he gets some pain from it in this fic!_

_Kirsty - I think we all loved Joey beating on Angelo! Oh yes Joey still has the gun...so will she end up using it...or could it be used against her...?_

_Lil - Yes don't get me started on the let down that was last years' murder mystery! It had so much potential but we all knew in a round about way what was likely to happen - it took us all of a few weeks to work out Hugo was dodgy but took such an 'intelligent and respected cop' over six months to figure out the mystery with some help from Charlie of course - total let down! That would be phenomonal for any of these fanfic writers to be on H&A - so many changes we could make lol! Oh you hate me all the time for my cliffhangers - I've come to love everyone's hatred of me for them lol! :P_

_CJ4eva - Glad you caught up! There's no doubting Joey wouldn't do anything for Charlie!_

_Enjoy reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Once Joey had made her decision to pinch one of the boats docking at the wharf, so she could go try and save Charlie from Hugo, she handed Martha the car keys and ordered her to drive back to the Bay and get them assistance from Watson and the rest of the cops.

Not wasting anymore time, Joey dashed away from Martha, running down the length of the wharf. Her eyes immediately landing on a small speed boat at the end of the wharf. Feeling like that would suit her perfectly, Joey ran towards it, taking a giant leap from the wharf to land on the small flat decking at the rear of the speed boat.

Joey's hands fell against the decking as she fell forwards, but steadied herself immediately, not wasting any valuable time when Charlie's life was in danger. Jumping over the decking and onto the drivers seat, Joey's mind raced as she tried to recall the time that Brett once showed her how to 'hot-wire' their Dad's trawler. While realizing that the mechanics of the boats were completely different Joey hoped the wiring was similar and she could work it out.

Reaching her hand under the steering wheel Joey let out a surprised groan, "Effing unbelievable!" as her fingers grazed against the keys still in the boat's ignition. Torn between cursing the moron who left their speed boat with the keys in the ignition and thanking them for saving her plenty of time, Joey wasted no time starting the engine of the boat.

The engine roared to life and Joey sat back as she steered the boat out of the small harbour, before accelerating the boat to full speed as she headed in the direction she thought was correct.

Knowing that Charlie had been within Hugo's grasp since the previous night had Joey panicking with concern. The cove she was heading towards was nearly an hour away, and while Hugo's vessel would've taken much longer to head out there then the speed boat she had 'borrowed,' it was easy to acknowledge that Hugo could've taken Charlie anywhere or done anything to her in that amount of time.

Those thoughts nearly destroyed Joey but she knew she had to remain positive and that she was right in believing that Hugo wouldn't want to hurt anyone more than he had. As the speed boat jetted across the water, Joey cleared her mind of any thoughts involving Charlie being in any serious danger and could only think about getting home with Charlie and hanging out with Ruby.

Forty-five minutes later Joey cruised around a bunch of rock cliffs, as she came across the coves she was searching for. Joey almost cried out in pain when she found the area deserted. Taking a deep breath, Joey kept steering the speed boat around the next set of cliffs, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she came across a boat vessel.

Too far away to be 100% certain that it was Hugo's boat, but realistic that there wouldn't be too many vessels out on the water in the middle of nowhere, Joey steered her boat to speed towards it. A couple kilometres away, Joey switched off the motor, killing the sound of the engine as to not alert Hugo too soon that she was in the area, and the speed boat slowed down as it cruised closer.

As Joey's boat got closer, she couldn't see anyone on board. Hopeful that that meant she wouldn't come across Hugo too soon, Joey kept a watchful eye out for Charlie. Joey bit her tongue at the feel of the gun still hooked on the back of her pants. She frowned at the memory of Angelo pointing it at her, and prayed she wouldn't have to use the gun like Angelo had. But would she to save Charlie?

As the speed boat waded next to Hugo's boat, Joey felt a knot in her stomach at not seeing Hugo or Charlie on board the boat. Afraid that something had happened to Charlie or that Hugo had taken her elsewhere, Joey grabbed one of the ropes on her boat and gently tied her speed boat to Hugo's boat. Stepping up onto the decking of the speed boat, Joey looked towards the boat's cabin in search of Hugo but came up empty.

Joey's eyes fell to the decking on Hugo's boat and her gaze caught sight of Charlie tied up and unconscious. Without missing a step or showing any concern for where Hugo was, Joey leapt onto his boat and ran towards Charlie.

Sliding to the floor next to Charlie, Joey's hand instinctively reached out to Charlie's neck to check her pulse. Joey couldn't contain the relief she felt when she felt Charlie's pulse beating slowly. She stroked her hand against Charlie's cheek, as tears split down her own cheeks, "Charlie, baby, wake up. Please don't leave me here like this. Charlie, c'mon…I need you here with me."

Charlie's eyes began to flutter open, but she closed them firmly as visions of Hugo hitting her over the head and him tying her up on the boat surfaced in her mind. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie in a brief hug, "Babe its okay, it's me here. Please wake up so I can take you home."

Joey glanced around at the cabin again, hearing a cluttering noise coming from inside which confirmed her suspicion that Hugo was down in the cabin. Joey reached out for the ropes tying Charlie's hands together and tying her to a metal rod attached to the boat, desperate to undo them before Hugo returned.

At the thought of having to also try and carry her unconscious girlfriend onto the speed boat and get the boat started before Hugo returned, Joey was elated when Charlie's eyes fluttered open again. As Charlie tried to regain a sense of her surroundings and what had happened to her, Joey suddenly threw her arms around Charlie, "God Charlie, I thought I almost lost you. Are you okay?"

"Joey?" Charlie asked drowsily, as she started shaking softly. Joey leant forwards, placing a kiss on Charlie's forehead, "Yeah baby it's me. Are you okay? Are you in pain anywhere?" Charlie squinted her eyes, "No I'm…I think I'm fine. What are you doing here? You should be safe at home." Joey ran her hand down Charlie's cheek, "Ruby called me when you hadn't returned any of her phone calls. I had to come after you…I couldn't not save you."

Charlie tried to sit up, but glared at the ropes as they restrained her, "Joey you don't understand what's happening here. Hugo's…" "Crazy, a mastermind criminal, psychotic…all of the above…? Yeah I know," Joey whispered. Charlie's brow creased, "How did you…?" Joey's hands shifted down to the ropes as she began to untangle them, "It's a long story…I'll tell you about it on the way home. We gotta get you outta here."

Charlie shook her head, "No Joey, you need to leave before Hugo comes back. I won't let him hurt you." Joey smiled softly at her, "And you wonder why I'm here? I'm not leaving without you. Here I've nearly…there you're free from the ropes." Charlie managed to match Joey's shy smile as Joey untied the ropes on her hands and the extra knot that tied her to a metal bar of the boat. Charlie sat up and leant forwards as she and Joey scrounged to undo the ropes tied around her feet.

Rapidly pulling at the ropes, they both breathed a sigh of relief when they finally loosened them. Joey stroked Charlie's hair off her face, then pulled Charlie into a hug. Charlie swallowed deeply, trying to stop shaking from her nightmares, but returned the embrace, "Thanks…for coming. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again." Joey pressed her lips against Charlie's cheek, "After the night I've had…I wasn't so sure either. C'mon we really need to-"

"Go!" Hugo finished for her as he exited the cabin to find Joey on board and Charlie free from the constraints, then raising his own pistol at the women, "Well it seems you're a tad…late for that."

* * *

_Next time - Can Joey and Charlie find a way to convince Hugo to let them go?_

_Or will he make them his next victims as he plots his escape...? _


	59. Chapter 59

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi all! Sorry for the delay but work has been crazy busy. Doesn't look like it's gonna slow down for the next few weeks so I think the only time I'll have for posting - and writing - will be on the weekends. But the good news is I'm trying to give you an update on all 3 of my fics tonight so I hope you enjoy them 'til next weekend!_

_Kirsty - Haha oh sure Joey can beat the crap out of Hugo, she just did so to ANgelo :P_

_JSCO - Wow you sound so surprised when you say I like to torture you - NOT! _

_AuthorW - Was there ever any doubt the pair would be re-united? Okay well they'd had better been some doubt otherwise that was just crap non-suspenseful writing from me lol!_

_DNW - Is there a trend here with Joey always outsmarting Charlie's exes? Haha!_

_Oniz - I was kinda going for Joey as a 007-esque chick so I'm glad you picked up on that! But yes if CJ caught a break that'd be far too boring wouldn't it? _

_Hope you guys all enjoy this one - and don't forget to hit that 'Review' button at the bottom so you can tell me what you think :P_

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

"What are you doing here Joey?" Hugo demanded. The two women stood up at his entrance, with Joey placing her arm in front of Charlie before shifting herself to stand in front of her, trying to protect her.

"Don't Joey," Charlie whispered at Joey's actions, while still groggy from being knocked out she still wanted to be the one that did the protecting. Joey swallowed hard as she stared at the gun pointed at her, "Kinda getting used to the feeling of having a gun at my head." Charlie frowned at the comment, which Joey sensed and turned to her slightly, "I'll…ah explain about that later."

Hugo glared at the women, "Enough with the talking. Why are you here?" Joey turned back to him, "I'm just here for Charlie. I don't care about what's going on or what you're involved with…I just want to take Charlie home with me." "That's never gonna happen," Hugo threatened. "Please Hugo…Charlie isn't a part of this. Neither am I. And contrary to what you might believe…I'm pretty sure Charlie won't be charging you for this if you let us go…you know the kidnapping her part…guess you're kinda on your own for the other charges," Joey asserted, "Please Hugo…"

Hugo gritted his teeth, "You shouldn't have come here…you can't stop this Joey. I didn't want any of this to happen tonight…Charlie was never meant to be a part of this. But the cop in her didn't let it go. Now I don't have a choice. I can't just let go." "Yes you can Hugo," Charlie begged, "You're just making things worse by doing this…let us go home…I'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Well I can't forget…the people after me…they won't forget either. You should've left this alone Charlie…you should've given up. You came after me…and now you're both gonna die because of it," Hugo told them viciously, as he firmly waved the gun at them. Joey took a deep breath, "We don't have to…you can let us go. Please Hugo…Charlie's hurt and I just want to take her home to make sure she's okay. That's how I want this to end…just let us go." Hugo smirked, "I don't know how you worked out where we were or what Charlie was caught up in, Little Detective Girl, but you have no clue what you've walked into…and it won't end the way you want."

Charlie tried to take a step sidewards, away from Joey standing in front of her so Joey wasn't risking her life by standing in front of her protecting her, but she was still too weak from the head wound. Joey reached her hand behind her, slowly removing the gun from her belt. Charlie took a sharp breath when she saw it, but Joey stared Hugo in the eyes as she inched it out. Hugo pointed his gun directly at Joey at her movements.

Smiling calmly Joey pulled the gun in front of her then lifted it up as she raised her arms in defeat, "I'm not here to use this. I don't want any violence here Hugo. I'm armed but I'm not prepared to use this…even if that means… I don't care about what you're mixed up in. I just want to take Charlie home. That's all I'm here for."

"Place the gun slowly on the floor then step away from it," Hugo ordered loudly. Joey stepped forwards, dropping the gun to the floor, then kicked it towards Hugo's feet, as she stood back up in front of Charlie, "See…I told you I wasn't gonna use it. We're unarmed…and the only thing we want is to go home. Please Hugo…" "I'm sorry…I can't," Hugo apologised quietly.

Joey eyed him at his words of apology, "You know since I have the chance and all…I'd like to offer you my congratulations." "What for?" Hugo asked confused. Joey held her cool, "Fooling everyone, Hugo. For nearly a year now, you've had this whole town believing what a great guy you are. You came so close to achieving your goal…just wanted to offer you my sincere best wishes for what you managed. Fooling people into believing you're someone who you're not…it's not an easy thing to do."

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie whispered into Joey's ear. "It's okay Charlie," Joey replied softly, "I mean honestly…I'm just saying how impressive it was that Hugo was able to fool this entire town…his own family…about who he is. So Angelo seemed to be the only person onto you…he didn't have any proof…hell he still has nothing solid…except for your actions tonight Hugo. He's being after you for what…six months now…and we all know Angelo's answering to someone higher. Hell I'd be happy to just congratulate you for messing Angelo around for that long…but you deserve so much more credit than that after what you've achieved."

"Well…ah…thanks," Hugo replied uncomfortably, unsure how to take Joey's comments. Joey nodded confidently, "You're welcome…I guess there was just one thing you didn't count on during all this." "And what would that be?" Hugo demanded, as he kept his firm stance and the gun pointed at the women.

"Falling in love with Martha," Joey whispered. Hugo swallowed harshly, "You don't know what you're talking about." "I think I do," Joey told him, ignoring Charlie's quiet whispers behind her, begging her to stop engaging with Hugo, "I know you're probably gonna try and pretend you're feelings for her don't matter…but they do Hugo. You love her. You never meant to fall for her but you did. Everyone thought it was just because you're Jack's cousin that you didn't want to fall for her. But it was everything else that we didn't know about you wasn't it? You knew she'd fall for you…and you'd do nothing but hurt her."

"And that's exactly what I've done to her when she finds out about me…I've got nothing left for me," Hugo concluded. "That's not true," Joey insisted, "Martha still loves you. She can't just shut off her feelings for you…like you can't for her. I was with Martha before…saved her from some guy named Derek…she knows Hugo. I don't think she knows everything…not that any of us do but…she knows…and she still wanted to come out here with me Hugo. She hasn't given up on you completely…she wants to believe she can save you."

"Well she can't save me…and neither can you," Hugo growled, then pausing he asked quietly, "You saved her…? Is she okay…?" "She's okay Hugo," Joey answered, "Derek hasn't got her…he did but she's safe. I left her on the docks and asked her to…go for help. She's safe Hugo, she's not in any danger. I know this Derek guy wanted to use her as a bargaining chip…but she's safe Hugo. The woman you love is safe…so please…just let me take Charlie home…I need to make her feel safe."

Hugo shook his head, "Doesn't matter if they don't have Martha. They'll still come after me…and they'll try to come after Martha again. They won't stop. I need to find a way to get away from them…and letting you two go is not the right way about doing that. Martha doesn't deserve this pain I've caused her…she'll never forgive me…so it doesn't matter what I do next."

Joey closed her eyes for a moment, as several tears slid down her cheeks, "Martha will forgive you Hugo. People can forgive almost anything. I know that first hand…I nearly destroyed Charlie by lying to her…so trust me…I know what it feels like to think the person you love won't forgive you. But she did forgive me, Hugo. Maybe not entirely…but everyday she forgives me a little bit more. I hurt her really bad when I betrayed her by falsely confessing to Grant's murder and tried to split us up. I didn't realize just how much damage I was doing to her…I didn't believe that it was possible for her to love me that much. But she does…and it nearly killed her when she thought she'd lost me. And we're working through that because she's giving me a chance. Don't ruin that for us."

Charlie's eyes creased at Joey's honesty and the problems they'd being experiencing, then smiled gently as she felt Joey move her hand behind her back, and slip it against her hand, entangling them gently. Charlie was comforted by the sensation of Joey's hand against her own, as she squeezed their fingers together, feeling as if their problems were dissolving through the small action.

"I don't know how…not to ruin it…" Hugo admitted, his grip on the gun wavering, "I've ruined everything else. I should never have fallen in love with Martha. She made me want to be a better person…and I never can be. So now I have to do what needs to be done…and get rid of the pair of you."

Joey tightened her grip on Charlie's hand, showing how scared she was, "You can be a better person…and you can do this for Martha. You love her…we know you do. And while you might not be my most favourite person…that doesn't mean I don't believe you can change. Hugo you don't have to hurt us…if you do…there's no coming back from it. You're right…Martha won't forgive you. Hugo you can change things. You can let us live."

"Please be reasonable Hugo," Charlie begged, "We've been through so much…don't make us lose each other. Don't let this be the end for us." "You're the one who wouldn't let things go. You should've left things alone Charlie, then you…either of you wouldn't be here. It's your fault you've put her in danger," Hugo yelled. "Then allow me the chance to take her away from this danger," Charlie pleaded quietly. Hugo tightened his grip on the gun, "No this ends…now!"

As Hugo began to squeeze the trigger, a low roaring sound interrupted them. Charlie and Joey flicked their heads to the ocean, and Hugo followed their gaze. Hugo snarled at the sight of another boat approaching his vessel. The boat was just over a kilometre away from them, but Hugo already knew that it was Suzy. And he knew that while he was struggling with the idea of killing Charlie and Joey, Suzy wouldn't hesitate.

"That's your wife, isn't it?" Joey realized. Hugo nodded, "Guess she's come to make sure I finish the job." "You don't have to," Charlie insisted, "We can all get out of this mess here, Hugo. You can't just sit back and watch her…please…help us." Joey turned back to him, "You don't want her to win and you can't fight her off alone. Neither can we. We have to do this together. So what's it gonna be Hugo? Will you help us?"

Hugo swallowed hard as he made his decision, "How can Martha ever forgive me for this?"

* * *

_So what has Hugo decided that Martha won't forgive? Will he hand over the girls to Suzy to deal with or will he help them and get rid of Suzy himself?_

_Find out next time in the final installment of the people smuggling saga..._


	60. Chapter 60

_Wow 60 chapters and we're just about to clock up the 500__th__ review – my God where does the time go?_

_Hope you all still keep coming back for more!_

_Bethers – Aww that's great that you like the 'different' personalities of Joey in my fics! I think I always keep the insecure/vulnerable Joey from what we saw in the show and build her up from there. It's a lot easier to build up her character differently since we know so much more about Charlie. Oh and interesting prediction..._

_Kirsty – Hugo helping CJ? I think not...this is Hugo after all...what could I possibly mean by that?_

_AuthorW – Joey waring Hugo down by talking to him was the smart thing to do – I can't believe Charlie or Angelo didn't think of it..._

_DNW – Do I detect some kind of glee could occur if CJ outwitted Hugo and Suzy – thus making Angelo fail his mission? LOL!_

_JSCO – Ooh killing off Hugo – could I do such a thing?_

_Lil – Great guess! Personally I love the one about Angelo getting eaten by a shark! But sadly Angelo's not smart enough to find the girls and Hugo out on the water now is he?_

_Hope you enjoy the conclusion to the people smuggling storyline as we gear up for the next storyline over the next few chapters..._

**Chapter Sixty**

As Suzy bought her boat closer towards Hugo's vessel, she slowed it down until it bumped gently against the side. Suzy immediately jumped up on top of her boat, gun at the ready in her hand. She frowned at fact that there didn't appear to be anyone on board. Suzy inched closer towards the edge of her boat, while she noted the fact that there was a speed boat tied up to the other side of Hugo's boat.

Suzy's eyes flicked sideways as she finally spotted a young girl exit the cabin. Carrying a crate of fishing rods and bait, Joey walked out onto the decking, then noticing Suzy standing there several metres away, with a gun pointed at her, she spoke calmly, "Duh…hello."

Suzy glared at Joey suspiciously, "Hugo Austin. Where is he?' "I'm sorry who?" Joey asked. "Hugo Austin…this is his fishing boat. Where is he?" Suzy demanded. "Sorry think you've got the wrong boat. Don't know any Hugo's and this certainly isn't his fishing boat," Joey claimed as she placed the crate onto the decking, "So if you don't mind…maybe pointing that gun elsewhere."

"I don't think so," Suzy decided, "This is Hugo's boat I know it is. He's supposed to be here with…another girl. Who are you?" "Yeah well I just hired this boat out to do some fishing for the morning," Joey lied. "And what about the little speed boat? Why's that tied up to this vessel then?" Suzy pointed out.

Joey stared over at the speed boat she'd stolen, "Duh…my girlfriend wanted to try out some scuba diving. She's just under water 'round this area…then she was gonna take the speed boat out to some better diving areas that she couldn't get to in this fishing boat." "And why should I trust you?" Suzy demanded.

"'Cause I'm the one with the gun pointed at my head which would make it stupid of me to be lying," Joey replied, slightly light-heartedly. Suzy pursed her lips, "And when will this girlfriend of yours be back from her scuba dive?" Joey looked down at her watch. Suzy edged back towards the side of the boat. Joey looked up at her, "Pretty much now."

Suzy frowned and took her eyes off Joey as she glanced over the side of the boat to find herself face to face with Charlie who was sitting on the edge of the boat. Having dived into the ocean when they saw Suzy's boat approaching, Charlie had swam around Hugo's boat and climbed back onboard to surprise Suzy from behind when she was threatening Joey.

Charlie drew her hand back and punched Suzy in the face. Suzy collapsed backwards in front of Joey and hit her head on the decking loudly. Charlie took her eyes off Suzy as she jumped down from the edge of the boat. Striding forwards until she was standing in front of Joey, Charlie slipped her arm around Joey's waist and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Nice work…you were great."

Joey blushed, "I didn't do much." Charlie squeezed her tighter, "You distracted her long enough for me to surprise her. Don't sell yourself short…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Though I gotta admit…this lying convincingly thing…wish you weren't able to do that." Joey nodded, "I know, me too. Gotta lot of mileage out it with lying to my family about who I am…but I'll never lie to you again." Charlie held Joey close, pressing her lips against the top of Joey's head, "I know…I trust you."

The girls suddenly spun around when Hugo bounded out of the cabin, gun still in his hand. Hugo's mouth fell and he stared at the two women standing together and Suzy on the floor, "Duh…I'm here to save you."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "You're a little too late, Hugo. Good thing we didn't count on you entirely to spring out and surprise Suzy so you could rescue us-"

Suzy, awake and angry at the two women for ruining her plans, suddenly sprung forwards. Before Hugo could raise his gun, or Charlie could stop her, Suzy grabbed Joey from behind. Violently yanking Joey from Charlie's grip by grabbing a handful of her hair and dragging her backwards, until she raised her gun at Joey's face.

Charlie stared into Joey's frightened eyes as Suzy pulled her backwards to the edge of the boat. "Don't," Charlie pleaded, "She's not part of this." "Well she is now," Suzy told them, digging the gun into Joey's neck.

Hugo raised his gun at Suzy, "Let her go Suzy. You hurt her and I'll kill you." "Least I'll take her with me," Suzy threatened. "You can't get out of this so let her go," Hugo insisted. "Charlie," Joey cried out. Charlie could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks as she watched Joey in horror, "Put your gun down Hugo…please or else she'll hurt Joey. Please just stand down."

Hugo looked at Charlie surprised by her request, and seeing the desperation in her eyes, he shook his head and gently placed the gun on the floor in front of him. With her gun now pointed at Hugo, Suzy found herself struggling to keep a hold of Joey who began pulling out of her grip.

Seeing Charlie inch closer to them, Suzy suddenly decided she needed the two women out of the way if she was gonna be able to get to Hugo. Suzy swiftly swung the gun at Joey, connecting it against Joey's cheek.

The impact threw Joey backwards as she stumbled at the edge of the boat. Trying to lean back against the railing, she missed the railing and slipped backwards over the side of the boat, crashing to the water below.

Not wasting a second, Hugo suddenly threw himself towards Suzy before she could turn back to them, knocking her back against the railing too. Her gun clattered to the decking as he jumped her. She struggled to get out of his grip but managed a light punch to his nose, holding him back as he recoiled at the impact.

Meanwhile, the instant Joey had fallen overboard, Charlie rushed past Suzy and Hugo, screaming wildly, "Joey!" Charlie hopped onto the railing, and after staring down at the ocean below and not finding Joey, she dived straight into the water to find her.

The water was freezing cold when Charlie dived into it. But ignoring that she swam downwards in the direction where Joey had fallen. Charlie began panicking when she couldn't see her girlfriend in the water and was unsure if she should surface to get her breath back with a small hope that Joey had already managed to get herself to the surface.

Remembering that Joey was struck in the face with the gun and could have been unconscious when she fell into the water, Charlie ignored her own head injury that Hugo had given her and persevered as she continued swimming downwards. Charlie was relieved when she finally spotted Joey below her. Seeing Joey sinking slowly to the bottom of the ocean, Charlie dug her hands harder against the water as she went after her.

Charlie finally reached her a few seconds later and grabbed a hold of Joey's arms and pulled her upwards towards her. Charlie gripped tightly onto Joey's waist, seeing that while Joey wasn't unconscious, she was certainly injured from Suzy's attack and was struggling to comprehend what was happening.

As she began kicking her legs, and taking them to the surface, Charlie leant forwards and brought her lips against Joey's. Not getting lost in the sensation as they swam back up to the surface, Charlie breathed deeply into Joey's mouth, realizing that Joey had been out of breath longer than she had. Pulling their lips apart when she felt Joey hold onto her own waist tighter, Charlie continued swimming as fast as possible until they finally broke the surface of the water.

Both women were out of breath and took a minute to breathe new air into their lungs. Unsure if Joey was capable of keeping herself above surface after the head injury, Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's hips.

Joey looked back up at Charlie behind her, still trying to catch her breath back, "Thanks…I thought for sure I was gonna…" Charlie pressed her lips against Joey's forehead, "I'd never let you drown. C'mon…do you have the strength to swim around to the other side and your speed boat?" Joey nodded, "I think so…just…don't let me go." "I won't," Charlie promised.

As Charlie began dragging them sideways around the boat she suddenly looked up to find Suzy thrown overboard by Hugo. The woman crashed to the water, clearly unconscious. Luckily for Charlie, the criminal didn't begin sinking and instead floated head first in the water.

Charlie kicked her and Joey towards Suzy. Not wanting the criminal to die if she could testify against Hugo and provide valuable information for the case, Charlie let go of Joey with one hand and with the other she flipped Suzy over so she wasn't lying face down in the water.

As Charlie reached to check her pulse, she suddenly glanced up as she heard Hugo's boat roar to life. She spotted Hugo on the top cabin, his hands on the steering wheel as he turned the boat on. "Hugo don't," Charlie begged as she struggled to hold onto Joey while making sure Suzy wasn't dead.

Hugo looked down at the women in the water, "Sorry Charlie. If I have anyway of getting out of this I gotta take it. I'm sure you'll pull through and survive this at any rate, which means I need a head start."

"What about Martha?" Charlie yelled up at him. "I'm not falling for the guilt trip this time, Buckton. Martha's no longer a concern to me when I've got to get away from the people after me," Hugo decided. "I can help you Hugo," Charlie insisted. "Somehow I doubt that. Maybe I'll see you another time Senior Constable," Hugo grinned evilly as he then turned away from the women and steered the boat away from them.

Charlie swore angrily as she continued struggling to keep both herself and Joey afloat while checking that Suzy didn't regain consciousness as she floated next to them. Joey coughed up some water, then got her breathing back under control, "What do we do now? How could he just leave us stranded out here?"

Charlie shifted her arm to have it wrapped around Joey just below her chest, as she let go of Suzy so she could get Joey to safety first and began dragging Joey with her, "Hey we'll be fine. It could be worse. At least Hugo left us out here with your speed boat for us to get home without swimming the whole way and nobody bothering to question how we got back. I'm sure if you show me how I might be capable of getting this thing moving…hopefully it won't take me all day. Just too bad it probably won't be quick enough to chase Hugo down. By the way…whose boat is this?"

_

* * *

__Was that ending better than Charlie getting left stranded with no realistic way of getting back to Summer Bay with Suzy?_

_And CJ's underwater smooch – Oh so dreamy! - I couldn't resist!_

_Next time – CJ take a holiday away from the Bay to reconnect as a couple. Will it work?_

_Charlie's having nightmares – is it at all possible that Joey will act all high and mighty and think she's the only reason Charlie's having them?_

_You know the way someone we all know and LOATHE did!_

_Um...not a chance!_

_That's what this fic is all about – Joey's reactions to the same situations Changelo – ICK! – have dealt with..._

_Oh in the last two months that we flash-forwarded through – Joey's got herself a brand new job? Any guesses what it could be?_


	61. Chapter 61

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Oh you guys - I seriously couldn't ask for better support than what you guys give me!_

_Memma - Glad you're still enjoying every chapter of this fic! Hope you keep with it!_

_Bethers - Actress? Hell yeah! Go Joey! Haha yes Hugo does have a small heart and I do think he owed them for sleeping with Charlie and breaking them up the first time :)_

_Lil - Wow that's some support to think this fic has turned out better than the show! Hope it continues along that path! Well Joey's new job has got water involved..._

_Kirsty - Glad you can see the differences between the way Angelo handled Charlie's nightmares to the way Joey will :P_

_Funkyshaz - Oh thanks for reminding me about Charlie making googly eyes at Wart! LOL! Vomit! CJ sure are 100 times better hands down!_

_CJ4eva - Thanks for catching up! Love how you picked that Joey would have a change of career the chapter before I announced it! Right on the mark with this fic! As for therapy - great idea! I'm sure Joey would've been a better therapist than the hag they had on the show! That could've been a twist in H&A to have Charlie go to therapy to discuss her problems with ANgelo only for her therapist to be Joey!_

_JSCO - All's good...but for how long? Yes the pair wil be rekindling those 'fires'!_

_AuthorW - Underwater kiss - never fails!_

_Oniz - Yes their actions prove exactly how they feel about each other!_

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Sixty-One **

_Two Weeks Later_

Charlie's eyes kept nearly flickering open. Her subconscious kept her asleep but she wanted to wake up as the memories kept flooding her mind. Memories of Hugo's kidnapping of her continued to assault her in the form of nightmares. Her nightmares all had different endings though, with Joey not coming to her rescue as Angelo hadn't let her escape his grasp or Joey drowning before her very eyes.

"Charlie," Joey whispered softly as she gently nudged Charlie's shoulder, "Charlie, its okay. You can wake up now." Charlie's eyes continued to flicker as she heard the voice calling out to her. "Charlie wake up," Joey urged. Charlie flicked her hands up and whipped her head around as she suddenly woke up from her nightmare.

Joey instinctively pulled her hand away from Charlie's shoulder for a second. Once she could see Charlie register who was leaning over her, Joey placed her hand back comfortingly, "You okay Charlie?" Charlie had to catch her breath for a moment, placing her hand over her fast-beating heart, "Yeah sorry…guess I dozed off while you weren't here and had another…"

Joey laid down on the chair next to Charlie's, "Another nightmare again huh?" Charlie looked away guiltily, "Yes sorry." "It's not your fault. You can talk to me about this you know," Joey told her quietly. But then realizing Charlie wasn't quite ready to she picked up two glasses of lemon, lime, and bitters which she'd placed on the ground when she saw Charlie struggling to sleep and leaned over to Charlie, passing her one of the glasses.

"Here, got you your drink. Sorry I was gone so long," Joey apologised. Charlie took the glass from Joey, and played with the straw for a moment, bobbing it in and out of the glass. As Charlie felt Joey stare at her actions intensely Charlie nervously looked over at her, then patting the space next to her, "Come lay down next to me. I don't need to talk about my dreams to get over them...it's not about keeping things from you...I just need to be close to you to remind me I haven't lost you."

Joey creased her eyebrows slightly, but sat up and placed her glass on the ground, "Are you sure? It's just we're kinda in public and there's quite a lot of people around-" Joey was cut off when Charlie leaned up without any hesitation and kissed Joey gently, "I don't care." Joey blushed, "How things change…"

Joey took Charlie's drink out of her hands and placed it next to her own before shifting herself onto Charlie's sunbaking chair. Charlie took hold of Joey's hands, "Thanks. I like having you close to me after I have these nightmares."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Joey replied sweetly, "And lying next to you when you're wearing a bikini…bonus!" Charlie chuckled, "Right back atcha!" Joey stared out at the ocean, then at the sun above them as they laid there sunbaking, "This was such a good idea. Just you and I getting away from the Bay for a whole week…although honestly we've spent this whole week lying in the sun and we could've done that at home."

Charlie grinned, "Well we were long overdue that holiday I promised you months ago when we first got back together. Plus after everything we just went through the past week we deserved to get away from everything to spend a week just lying on the beach together. No work, no phones, no computers…and most importantly…no interruptions."

"Well that is precisely what stress leave is all about. And after what happened with Hugo the other week and the fact you're still having nightmares you were more than entitled to claim stress leave," Joey replied, stroking Charlie's hand, "I'm just shocked that Ruby hasn't called at all this week to tell us that there's been some big disaster in the Bay."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah well she knew we weren't taking our mobiles for the exact reason that we needed a week of peace. I gave her the details of the hotel and told her explicitly that she was only to call if it was a life and death situation…on second thoughts that is weird that there hasn't been something like that in the Bay for a whole week."

"Just sucks that we have to head back tomorrow," Joey sighed, "I was getting used to this lifestyle." "The one of having no responsibilities? Mmm me too," Charlie smiled, "Least when we get back we've got a couple days to ourselves before we head back to reality that is work. You looking forward to going back and juggling two jobs?"

"I am actually. It's weird that I now have two jobs but I'm really enjoying them," Joey grinned. "Still can't believe you took that job for John Palmer," Charlie sighed. "Well a jobs a job, and I'm hardly qualified for much else. Just about forgotten I got my qualification for a surf lifesaver a few years back. At least John let me go back and do a quick course before taking the part-time job he was offering. He's not the complete monster people like Tony want to believe he is. Okay…so he gave me a blasting for taking this week off after only working for him for over a month…but he got over it once I told him to stick it…and that I'd sick my copper girlfriend on him. Plus it blends well with my shifts at Noah's bar."

"I hate the idea of you giving mouth to mouth CPR to anyone," Charlie pouted. Joey rolled her eyes, "I thought you said I looked 'hot' in my outfit." "Yeah but not when you're kissing other people while wearing it. I only like you kissing me when you're wearing it," Charlie smirked. Joey squeezed her hand, "Charlie you do realize that I don't go out and actually kiss these people-?"

"I know, I know, I'm only teasing. Besides I know you're gonna say that there's only been a couple of CPR 'kisses' since you started the job. I'm glad you're finally getting into a rhythm in regards to your work life. You deserve to be happy," Charlie told her. "So do you. I hope things get easier for you at work when you go back after what you've been through," Joey replied as she gently cuddled up to Charlie, ignoring all the people on the beach around them.

"Oh but I am so beyond happy when it comes to my work when I go back," Charlie crooned, then as Joey stared at her questioningly, Charlie pecked her on the lips before revealing, "Angelo will be out of our lives for good!"

Joey raised her eyebrows, "Are you serious?" Charlie disentangled their hands and began circling her fingers around Joey's belly button, "I was waiting for the right moment to surprise you. Didn't want to spend the week discussing his sorry ass when I'm here with you…but I'm sure of it. He's solved his big stupid mystery case which means his cover as being a marine cop will be revoked. And unless he plans on staying in the Bay unemployed he'd have to move on elsewhere. There's a good chance he'll frigging well get re-instated as a normal officer 'cause I bet that was one of the clauses in his conditions of taking on this case, not just getting out of jail scot free. But there's no chance they'll still place him at the Yabbie Creek station after what he did. So when we get back home…you and I will no longer have to deal with his nosiness and constant ambition to break us up."

"That makes me so relieved to know that he'll no longer be able to come between us. Though I wouldn't put it past him to stick around if he's unemployed for a little while but I'm sure he'd eventually have to get over it at some point. If this makes things easier for you at work then that's what I'm happy about," Joey smiled.

"You kidding me? I'm thrilled about it. Working with him since I broke up with him has been so strained, even worse when we finally got back together. You know I'd never let him come between us right? That no matter how difficult things got, I'd never leave you," Charlie whispered.

Joey placed her hand on top of Charlie's, "I know. But despite all that…he's still always been in the background…biding his time. It just makes things easier knowing that he won't be there anymore trying to break us apart. Are you…still furious at him for the…?"

Charlie glanced up, staring into Joey's eyes, "Absolutely. If he wasn't likely to be leaving town by getting re-instated and re-located to another station I'd have another go at him for sure. It's not only the fact that I bought Suzy in for arrest which was an integral part of the investigation but Angelo ends up with all the credit for everything by bringing in Derek and managing to catch up to Hugo after he left us out at sea and bringing him in as well.

Does everybody forget the fact that Hugo died right in front of Angelo? I mean from the small amount that I saw Angelo was guarding Hugo while he was talking to Martha not a few metres away from them and Angelo didn't notice this Indonesian guy get out of his car, walk up to Hugo and raise his weapon. I mean what the hell kind of police protection is that? Doesn't make sense to me but who am I to question Captain Courageous?

And this is all on top of the fact that he hurt you and practically held you hostage and stopped you from rescuing me 'cause he wanted to play the hero. Are you sure you don't want to charge him for that? 'Cause I'll do that for you."

Joey shook her head, "I know I should and have every right to. I know you spoke to Martha and she'd happily testify that he did all that to me but…I dunno I just don't want to make a big deal of it. He didn't stop me in the end and I got to you in time. Look I got enough out of it by kicking him in the balls and watching him groan in agony. Not to mention that I got to see the look on his face when Derek held the gun to his head and he-"

"Looked like he was gonna wet himself!" both Joey and Charlie shrieked at the same time, finding themselves in a fit of giggles at the thought. "Entirely worth having him threaten to kill me," Joey grinned, "I know I could get him into a lot more trouble but truth is…he's not worth it. We're safe and together and that's all that matters to me. And the fact that he'll get relocated is just an added bonus!" Charlie grinned up at Joey, stroking her hand.

"Thank you," Joey suddenly whispered. Charlie frowned gently, "What for?" Joey bit her lip, "This whole week. In particular last night." Charlie blushed shyly, "That was a good night wasn't it?"

Joey entangled their fingers, "I know we've been…struggling not to let things fall apart between us for the last few months ever since… And this week we've been trying to get things back on track. It felt like things finally fell back into place last night. We haven't been together properly since…I lied to you about… I'm just saying…I'm sorry for hurting you…and I know that doesn't make up for it but…thank you for beginning to forgive me."

Charlie blinked a tear out of her eye, "I know I haven't made things easy since…it just really hurt…more than I thought possible when I thought I'd lost you. I never want to have to experience that again. I've been selfish trying to…slightly distance myself from you by diving into my work. Part of it was the thrill of maybe taking Angelo's case when he finally confessed to me what it was all about and solving it for him. But the other part was my selfishness been afraid of letting you in again for the chance that you'd be torn away from me again. Every night I'd fall asleep next to you…and I'd just want so badly to cuddle up to you and tell you all was forgiven…but I was afraid of falling too deeply again and being so broken without you…if anything happened."

"Do you hate me?" Joey whispered, "Do you hate me for not being able to protect your Dad from the life he now lives? Also for lying to you and nearly destroying you?"

"I could never hate you," Charlie promised, "I understand why you did what you did and a part of me is actually proud of you that you thought how devastated I'd be to find out what Dad did. Dad's life now isn't severely different to the medical facility he was in before he killed Grant…just with more guards and surveillance. When I thought that you did…kill him…and that I was losing you…it did destroy me. As proud as I can be that you knew I'd be devastated by losing Dad…didn't it occur to you how I wouldn't be able to cope…literally…without you?"

A few tears trickled down Joey's cheeks, "I knew it would hurt like hell…I just figured with time…it would get easier." "It might've only been a day without you, but it felt like a lifetime. Please don't ever think that I can live without you," Charlie begged.

Joey brought her hand up and stroked Charlie's cheek, "I'm so sorry. It was beyond difficult to do that to you. Lie and tell you all those things that weren't true. A part of me was screaming inside to confess the truth to you, but this other part…it kept convincing me I was doing the right thing and all I had to do was hurt you just enough…that you'd hate me and suffer less without me."

"Well don't you ever think that. I love you. The idea of living without you is pure torture and I can't do it. I know most of those things you said to me were all lies but…they cut me deep. I cannot contemplate ever losing you again," Charlie sobbed.

"You're never going to lose me. I mean it this time, I will never lie to you ever again about anything," Joey promised, "We still…need to take some time to work through this properly don't we?"

Charlie nodded, "We're both hurting but the important part is that we're talking about this all now. Instead of just being awkward around each other and being unsure of the boundaries between us. We were holding things together without wanting to face the truth that we were hurting from not being able to find a way to fix things. This whole week here with you has been amazing trying to reconnect with you and find our way back to each other. As much as I'm still having trouble dealing with the fact Hugo kidnapped me and could've…and I'm still having nightmares about what he did to me…as well as losing you again…I'm glad it happened 'cause it gave us a chance to put things in perspective…and realize that we need to fix things."

"I'm sorry that your nightmares have been about losing me too," Joey whispered, "I feel like that's all my fault. I'd do anything to take back the pain I caused you." "I know you would," Charlie reassured, "But what's done is done and we can't change it. I've just got to learn to trust myself…that I'll never lose you again like that. And spending time with you like this is most certainly helping things."

"I'm so glad and relieved that this week has helped us. We just need to keep talking to one another about our feelings and any insecurities we still have…and hopefully soon enough we'll be able to move past all this right?" Joey proposed nervously.

Charlie smiled shyly, "Lying here next to you like this…I already feel like we're starting to move past it all. So can we just…keep lying here for a little while together before we go back to the hotel and begin packing?" Joey cuddled closer to her girlfriend, "As long as you're comfortable lying here with me like this…then I can't imagine a better way to spend our last day before we head back home."

Charlie stroked Joey's hair comfortingly. "Oh and Charlie…" Joey whispered, "Thanks for getting me off those boat stealing charges." Charlie chuckled lightly, "You're welcome my lil criminal."

Charlie snuggled against Joey as they gently dozed off in each other's arms, not caring about any of the people around them, just content to be close to the woman they loved.

* * *

_So was that better than watching Charlie parade around on the beach with Wart?_

_Anybody like the idea of Joey being a surf lifesaver? I'm going to Summer Bay just to drown in the sea and get some mouth to mouth from the hottie - who's with me? LOL! _

_Next time - Charlie gets a 'surprise' at work (like you don't already know what it'll be :) ) - will Joey help her deal with the new change?_


	62. Chapter 62

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_So sorry for the delay in this update - that evil place called work keeps getting in the way! Grr!_

_CJ4eva - Oh yes Joey as a lifesaver - the thoughts that inspires!_

_Funkyshaz - Glad you like where CJ's relationship now is!_

_Bethers - Yeah Joey could also work at the gym - see there's tonnes of jobs around town she can do if H&A ever had the sense to bring her back! Oh during the last chapter CJ were on holidays away from the Bay at another beachside city. Not sure if you're following H&A or did so at the start of the year but we were subjected to Charlie and Wart parading along the beach having a 'loving' moment where Angelo really couldn't give a stuff about Charlie's nightmares as all he cared about was keeping his job in the Bay! So if you saw that I'm sure you'd appreciate this fic more!_

_Kirsty - Is there ever any doubt that Joey's not like Angelo and reacts to these situations better lol?_

_Oniz - The chemistry between CJ sure is sizzling! Will CJ turn to each other through these changes? Better hope so!_

_Movie - Glad you're back reviewing and loved the recent chapters! Oh yes for sure Angelo is off somewhere getting totally sunburnt like the moron that he is! And damn do you know how to make me laugh out loud - Angelo as a lonely moose with a receding hairline! BWA HAHA! If that doesn't sum up Angelo __perfectly I don't know what does!_

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Several days after Charlie and Joey had returned from their holiday away from the Bay, Joey was in the kitchen making herself lunch after her morning shift down at the beach, when Charlie stormed into the kitchen.

"That absolute son of a bitch!" Charlie swore as she threw her cap and handbag on the table. Joey turned around to her, "Hey, is everything okay?" "No," Charlie grunted, as she slouched down into one of the chairs.

Joey joined her at the table, placing her pasta lunch between them with two forks, letting Charlie know she was willing to share the meal even though she wasn't expecting Charlie home for lunch, "What happened at work this morning? You've only being back at the station for less than three hours. It can't be that bad."

"Oh no it's worse than bad," Charlie huffed as she dug into Joey's lunch, "Angelo's my boss." Joey quirked her head to the side, "I'm sorry…huh? How can Angelo be your boss?"

Charlie sighed irritably, "Well 'cause he was so 'influential' in taking down the people smuggling ring…they re-instated him back as a police officer and offered him a place at my station permanently instead of shipping his sorry ass to the other side of the country. And then to top it all off they offered him a promotion to Sergeant. A promotion that I was next in line for. No doubting the son of a bitch took the job without hesitation."

Joey reached out and stroked Charlie's hand, "So Angelo now being Sergeant means…that he's your boss?" Charlie nodded, "Yep. I now have to report to him for everything instead of my superiors in the City. I mean I got thanked and got a mini-promotion for my efforts but he got handed everything. And the look on his face when the station was told…God he looked so smug! I was so sure he gonna get sent far away if he managed to be re-instated as a cop…but this is absolute bull!"

"Can you talk to your superiors about this?" Joey questioned. "And say what? I can't stand the fact my ex-boyfriend is now my boss! Do something about it!" Charlie whinged. "I'm sorry…I just meant…surely someone would understand where you're coming from," Joey replied calmly.

"Like they even care, they're the ones that promoted him. Urgh I just can't get my head around this! One minute I thought we were all standing around him and they were gonna announce that he got offered another job in…I dunno…Never Never Come Back Land…and then I felt like I was slugged in the guts personally that they chose him over me! He's a cop-killer and they promote him over me. Me, who has done a hell of a lot more to earn his position. I bet they just didn't want a chick in complete control of the station. Sexist pigs!" Charlie ranted angrily.

Joey squeezed her hand, allowing Charlie to end her rant before interrupting, "I honestly don't know what to say. I guess we did kinda get our hopes up that he'd be sent far away to…what did you call it? Never Never Land?" "Never Never Come Back Land," Charlie pouted, "Sounded more appropriate for him."

Joey stifled a snicker at Charlie's Peter Pan joke, "Well as much as we wanted him to be sent there…I guess we have to face the reality that he's still gonna be here in the Bay for the time being. I guess you're not really in a position to put up a fight against your bosses about this. But I'm sure you're not the only officer angry with their decision. Maybe that will make things harder for Angelo if you all band together and make it clear that none of you are happy to be working for the cop-killer."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "It's a nice plan, Jo, but I already know it won't work. I wasn't the only one visibly upset by the news when we were told but Angelo was just so smug about it and insisted that nothing would really change too much. Except for the fact that I now have to report to him and he pretty much holds the power to destroy my career if he wants…maybe I should just quit now to save him the trouble."

Joey stared at Charlie surprised, "What? You can't just give up like that? You don't know that Angelo's gonna try and ruin your career. I mean I know he's a sneaky bastard but you know…he still claims to have feelings for you…and I'm not going there but…how could he ever think in his twisted mind that you would consider going back to him if he ended up making you walk away from your job? In fact you're not gonna walk away from your job. I'm invoking my rights as your girlfriend and I forbid it!"

Charlie let out a small chuckle, "You're forbidding me from quitting my job…? I love you, you know! Only you would decide to invent the girlfriend's 'rights' just to stop me." "Hey there's no way I invented such a thing, it's entirely real…and entirely legal, girlfriend," Joey mocked while holding a serious look on her face.

Charlie leant forwards and pecked Joey on the lips, "Well as much as I would love to obey the 'rights' I just can't see Angelo being in charge a good thing. He has a lot of control over my career and he could hold me back from any further promotions if he wishes. He'll make up some petty excuses but we all know it's 'cause I refuse to be with him. I love my work and I just don't want to come home every night to you complaining about him breathing down my neck. I don't want to come home to you and discuss him at all. See so I should just quit now to save my sanity."

"And what would you do for a job then if you quit the force?" Joey asked reasonably. Charlie thought for a moment, "Well for starters I'll bum off my incredibly sexy girlfriend who just started working as a surf lifesaver and then…no that's about all I got so far."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Yes well as much as I hate it my two part-time jobs are not gonna support us and Ruby for very long. I'm not saying that I want you to keep working at the station if you are that unhappy about having to work for Angelo. I want you to enjoy your job. Even though we were still having problems, you still supported me when I considered even applying for the job down at the beach. And I've got it pretty good working there. John Palmer aside, the guys I work with are pretty cool. I want you to feel the same way about your job. If you don't want to work for Angelo, then I support you. I just…hope you might consider at least trying to continue working there. You'll regret it if you walk away now without trying."

"But I have tried," Charlie pouted. Joey giggled, "Yeah for three whole hours. Give it at least a week or so okay…for me." Charlie sighed but interlocked her fingers with Joey's, "Fine…I'll do this for you. I just…I don't want to regret this if Angelo keeps trying to find a way to get between us." "Well it doesn't matter if he keeps trying…'cause we know it's not gonna work and that's what matters," Joey insisted.

"Yeah I know you're right. No matter what he tries to do I won't try to let it get to me. And I suppose you're right, I should give this some time and just see if it works out. I just hope that Angelo does his job professionally and I don't have to tell him to back off or I'll quit," Charlie decided.

"Sounds like the right way to go about this. If you give up too soon Angelo will probably play on that by thinking that you must have feelings for him and you're just too afraid of continuing to work closely with him," Joey said sadly.

"Well he'd have to be more twisted than I ever thought possible to even think that was possible. This is such a bad idea working for him. Maybe instead of quitting I should just find another station to work at. I can commute from the City and you and Ruby can come and visit me," Charlie suggested optimistically.

Joey nodded her head playfully, "Yes because that's entirely the best way to deal with this situation." "I know, I know, that's just taking things too seriously and being too dramatic…plus the idea of being away from you constantly…no way could I live like that," Charlie sighed, "I'll give it a try to work with him for a little. And if it doesn't work out…moving stations is a great second plan." Joey raised her eyebrows, "Right…well while you try and work this out with him…I'll make sure to come up with another second plan."

Charlie pouted, "I hate it when you're always right. Oh…I almost forgot to ask…how was Ruby this morning? Haven't managed to spend much time with her since we got back as she's been so busy worrying about Geoff and his injury from the Diner fire."

"Yeah she's really good. Busy worrying about Geoff rather than worrying about what it was like herself to be caught in that fire," Joey answered as she squeezed Charlie's hand, "But you know you can take some time and ask Ruby yourself how she's been coping. She does live here now."

"Yeah only 'cause you convinced her to move back in," Charlie whispered, "Not that I'm ungrateful because if it wasn't for you…well Ruby wouldn't have moved back here…she'd still be…" Joey took a deep breath, "I didn't do anything to convince Ruby to move back in with us. She moved back here nearly two months ago 'cause she missed you and wanted to start to fix things between you. It wasn't 'cause of me."

"I'm not so sure about that," Charlie admitted, "It's been good having her back here and we've spent a bit of time together but I still feel like she's holding back from me. There have been times when I thought we were getting past things…like when she supported me when I thought I'd lost…you…and then she let me in again when she was diagnosed with diabetes. Then when she got out of hospital she agreed to move back in with us…and then things have been back to being awkward between us. I guess I know that I deserve it for lying to her for so long…I just thought by now things would be a bit different. And in case you haven't noticed…she only ever goes to you when she has a problem…and I have to find out through you what's going on in her life…she never even considers asking me."

"She's just scared Charlie," Joey confessed, "She wants to be closer to you, but she's unsure what you want. I know it's hard but she wants to know whether you want to be her sister or her mother. I was hoping maybe you would figure that out on your own and make your own moves to repair things between you. It can't come from me so I can't offer any suggestions because that will just make things worse between you. You have to make a decision on what you want…and talk to her about it."

Charlie nodded, "I just want to be back in her life. I want her to depend on me like she used to. I can't help but be a little jealous of how close the pair of you are." "Then you need to tell Ruby that," Joey advised, "Things will get better between the pair of you. It might just take a little more time before you're both comfortable with where you stand in your relationship."

"Okay I'll make more of an effort to talk to Ruby and get more involved with her life," Charlie decided, then grabbing her handbag and cap she stood up, "And as much as I wish we could spend the afternoon together, I've got to get back to the station as my lunch break's over. You know I actually had to ask Angelo if I could take my lunch break, I couldn't just be the boss and leave the station when I want. Working for Angelo…it just sucks."

Joey looked up at her, "It'll get better I promise…maybe not today but it will soon." "Definitely not today. When I get back to the station I gotta clear out my desk and find another workspace so Angelo can have my office," Charlie revealed.

"You're losing your office to that scum…working for him sucks. I'm gonna miss visiting you at your office. I like the slight privacy that's attached to it," Joey replied shyly. "Tell me about it," Charlie groaned, "We finally manage to fix things between us and have a chance to take advantage of the privacy together and I gotta give it up to my ex. Promise me today will get better."

Joey stood up and taking a step forwards she kissed Charlie lightly, "While it may not get better at work this afternoon…I can promise I'll make everything better tonight." Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey again, "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"You better get going before you're late and Angelo scolds you," Joey chuckled. Charlie brought her lips to Joey's ear, "You're the only one who gets to scold me." Joey blushed scarlet red, "If you don't go right now…well lets just say you won't get back to the station all afternoon. And before you even entertain that thought…we can't…Leah's home."

Charlie pulled away from Joey, groaning in obvious frustration, "Leah's always home and that didn't bother you yesterday…or the day before…or the day before that…" Joey steeled herself, "Well that's because…we didn't have the excuse of needing to get back to work. And…I'm kinda worried about Leah. She's been stuck in her room all week since the fire and doesn't seem very interested to go to the City and visit that bloke she was dating."

Charlie kissed Joey gently on the forehead, "I know I'm worried too. We'll just add that to my list of things to do: deal with Angelo being my boss, fix my relationship with Ruby and then help Leah deal with whatever's going on with her…not necessarily in that order." Joey smiled, "Well at least we ruled out one thing from that list: beginning to make things work between us again."

"And I'm so glad we did 'cause we are definitely making some good strides in the right direction," Charlie grinned, the leant forwards, capturing Joey's lips again, "Now…I don't think it will be so bad to take a…slightly long lunch break do you?" Joey smirked, then pushed Charlie towards the open back door, "First day…getting in trouble with the boss…never a good sign. Go to work."

Charlie pouted, "You're mean. Okay fine I'll go back to work now but I won't like it. We'll continue this when I get home tonight…you're not working tonight right?" Joey shook her head, "Pulling a double tomorrow with shift's down at the beach in the morning then several hours early evening at Noah's. So I'm free tonight." "Good I'll see you as soon as I can get away from the station this evening," Charlie whispered before finally turning around and leaving Joey.

An hour later, Charlie was in her office packing up several of her files into a box. She didn't bother to look up when Angelo entered the room and closed the door behind him. "C'mon Charlie you don't need to do this," Angelo insisted. Continuing to place items in her box, Charlie shrugged, "You need an office…this is an office…so I'll leave you to it."

Angelo leant himself against the front of her desk, "This room is big enough for both of us to share you know. And you're still in charge with a lot of say about how we run this station so you deserve your own space. There's hardly any space out there anywhere. Where are you planning on sitting?"

"I'll figure something out," Charlie sighed. Angelo crossed his arms across his chest, "Well unless you plan on setting up shop in one of the interview rooms or jail cells there's not many other options. And don't tell me you're gonna start off by sharing Watson's desk with her. You know as well as I do that Watson's desk is a mess. I don't know how she manages to keep her files in any kind of order on that desk and you know you'll get annoyed at her 'cause you're a bit of a neat freak and like things in order."

Charlie finally looked up at him, mocking him, "Then it looks like the jail cell it is, Sergeant. Not like I haven't spent a comfy night in there myself. It's kinda homely and I'm sure you'd love the idea that Joey would find it too off-putting after what she did to come visit me. Thanks Sergeant but I can work this out myself."

"Charlie, stay here in this office with me," Angelo insisted, "We're just sharing an office, it doesn't mean anything." "And what about when you need to make private phone calls, boss?" Charlie asked him. Angelo frowned and ignored the way Charlie made the word 'boss' sound threatening, "I don't want to hide anything from you Charlie. I was honest to you about why I was sent back to town. We're here to work together and I want you to be included in all decisions for this station. No secrets, okay partner?"

"But you're still the boss?" Charlie clarified. Angelo nodded, "Yes I am but I still want us to work together and make things right for this station. After all the things that have happened over the last few weeks here, I want to show the public that we're coping with it and I can't do that without you by my side. Look why don't we compromise? You stay in this office while I move in and we give things a shot. If it doesn't work out, no harm, no foul."

Charlie creased her eyebrows, "So this has…nothing to do with trying to…I dunno get close to me again?" "I'm a professional, Charlie," Angelo insisted, "This is just the best option so we can work together. Besides…I'm pretty sure that you'll hardly even notice me here."

Charlie gritted her teeth, but nodded, "Okay. We'll give this a shot but if it doesn't work…I'll find another place to sit." "See we're working well together already," Angelo grinned, "Told you this would work out. Well I'm gonna grab my stuff and set up here at the spare desk while you start unpacking okay?"

Charlie nodded, and Angelo made his way out of the office. Charlie sighed gently, unsure if she was making the right decision by working in close quarters with her ex-boyfriend and hoped that Joey would understand.

As Angelo closed the office door behind him, he leant back against it. A smile formed from his lips. _She couldn't resist working closely with me. A few long and tiring evenings working closely together…and she'll feel the spark between us…and won't be able to resist…_

* * *

_Next time - Hands up who thinks it's at all possible that the Great Wart has a minor flaw in his plan...if not a massive one?_

_And who here thinks CJ will enjoy flaunting those flaws? _


	63. Chapter 63

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Once more terribly sorry for the delay! And again I blame the evilness that is my workplace!_

_Chester-Sam - Shall be concentrating on some CJness for a little while but Ruby will have some impact on them as Charlie attempts to restore their relationship_

_Bethers - Oh yes they'd be many people returning to watch H&A if Joey returned. Who cares about the oldies who might turn off! Ooh tell me your idea for Charlie getting through to Wart!_

_Kirsty - Hope you still haven't got those hands up waiting for the 'flaw' in Angelo's plan of trying to get all of Charlie's attention!_

_Charliefan - Haha! We all hate Angelo which is why we're here reading about him being the moron he really is!_

_JSCO - You're not wrong!_

_CJ4eva - Oh you gotta love CJ embarrassing Angelo! But as for that ever stopping him...like you said...he's obsessed!_

_And on with some CJ hotness for your enjoyment...and Angelo's scorn!_

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

Several days later, Charlie was at the station typing furiously on her computer trying to write up several police reports. Angelo sat at the desk opposite hers. Sighing he placed his pen behind his ear and glanced over at Charlie.

The past few days since he moved into her office had been reasonably tense. Charlie generally only spoke to him to say 'Good Morning' or when she was spoken to or asked a question from him. She never volunteered to begin a conversation with him and that was beginning to annoy him. He thought that by spending all their time together at work she would change her attitude to him and begin to remember the feelings they shared for each other.

Angelo realized it might take some time but he was particularly frustrated that everything remained the same between them today after spending a late night the previous evening working closely together on a case. He was delighted when he had convinced Charlie to postpone her 'evening with Joey' to instead assist him most of the night.

Sure, Charlie had reluctantly agreed, and also continued to only speak to him when he asked her questions about the case as Charlie had made it quite clear she refused to speak to him about her private life, but this morning when he walked into the office he expected more than a 'Morning' grunt from his ex-girlfriend.

Chewing on his lip, Angelo realized that his task of getting between Charlie and Joey wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. _But as long as she's here working so closely with me…she's spending time with me and not with Joey. A few more nights like that one last night…and it'll start to plant seeds in Joey's mind. She doesn't trust Charlie to be around any guy. Not that I blame her after Charlie cheated on her with Hugo. Charlie will be completely oblivious to it…and then Joey won't be able to handle the suspicions she has about Charlie. And when she accuses Charlie of such an action, Charlie will be devastated…and I'll be waiting for her._

Angelo swung back in his chair slightly when their office door opened slightly.

"Knock, knock," Joey said as she knocked on the slightly ajar door she was opening. Angelo threw a dirty look at her which neither woman noticed as he leant forwards in his chair and continued on with his work, while taking a few opportunities to glance at the pair.

"Hey, come in," Charlie beamed as she immediately stopped typing when she heard her girlfriend's voice. "Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting any huge investigation," Joey apologised as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Not at all. Just some boring paperwork, so this is a welcome distraction," Charlie grinned up at her.

Joey hesitated for a moment but stepped behind Charlie's desk next to her, and kissed Charlie on the cheek, "I missed you last night. I probably should have called first before just showing up like this but you forgot your lunch this morning so I thought I'd drop it by since I had the morning off." Charlie leant up and kissed Joey's cheek gently as Joey passed her the lunchbox and leant against the side of her desk next to Charlie, "Aww thank you. Aren't you just the perfect girlfriend ever?"

Angelo rolled his eyes and scowled at the pair behind their backs. He couldn't believe that such a simple act from Joey could invoke such happiness in Charlie. When they had been together, Angelo had often gone out and bought Charlie her favourite meal from the Diner or offered to share his lunch when he bought it from home. Hell several times he had made enough lunch for the both of them to enjoy. Not once had Charlie appeared grateful to him, yet here she was grinning up at Joey like she'd just done the most generous thing ever. _It's just dropping off lunch!_

Joey placed the lunchbox on Charlie's desk, and entangling their hands, Joey whispered, "I actually packed an extra sandwich for myself and was thinking maybe if you were due a lunch break soon we could go down to the wharf and eat together." Charlie couldn't stop the goofy looking grin etched on her face as she valued Joey's thoughtfulness, "Well as it turns out I am due for lunch in a few minutes and I couldn't think of a better way of spending my lunch break with you."

"Actually Charlie," Angelo suddenly interrupted the pair, causing the smiles to falter from their faces as they looked over at him, "I really need your help completing the report for…those cases we worked on _together _last night. They need to be sent over to head office before 1 p.m. so we really need to get cracking on them immediately. You don't mind…do you Jo?"

Joey glared at him, surprised his last question was raised at just her, "It's Joey. Don't call me Jo." Angelo held up his hand, "Didn't mean any offence. It's just what Charlie calls you." "Yeah because I only allow people close to me call me that, Angelo," Joey told him. Angelo flinched slightly at her meaning, once again being reminded how close she is to Charlie.

Charlie frowned, "I thought you said that paperwork wasn't due until later this evening. Not to mention I asked you this morning if you needed any help with anything." "Well head office just emailed me and said they need it ASAP…and when did you ask me this morning? You never ask me anything unless I ask you first," Angelo pointed out.

"I sent you an email asking if there was any urgent reports you needed help on before I started my own," Charlie told him. Angelo blanched, "We work less than a metre away from each other…and you sent me an email?" "You don't mind any of the other staff doing that. You like work assignments documented so you know exactly what everyone is working on," Charlie replied nonchalantly, "And you emailing me to ask me to assist you with your reports is 'documenting my work assignments.'"

Angelo held his cool, "Must have missed the email. Anyway point is these reports need to be completed by the pair of us now so…you'll have to postpone…or skip your little lunch date." Charlie looked up at Joey guiltily, "I'm sorry. If you're not staving maybe I can get these reports done quickly and meet you down at the wharf in an hour or so."

Joey squeezed her hand, "It's not your fault. I told you I should have called you first to see how busy your day is. Do you want to meet down there at 1 p.m. or do you just want to call me at home and let me know when you're ready?" Charlie sighed, "I guess it's safer if I call you…this could take a while." Joey kissed Charlie gently on the forehead, "Don't work too hard okay?" "I won't," Charlie promised.

Angelo watched on as the pair gazed lovingly into each others eyes and seemed resistant to let go of each others hands, so Joey could leave and Charlie could get back to work. It was at that moment that Angelo realized that his plan of spending plenty of time alone with Charlie secluded in their office together…was flawed.

It hadn't occurred to Angelo that by sharing his office with Charlie that he would be forced to watch his ex-girlfriend interact with her current girlfriend if Joey just happened to stop by. Taking the pen from behind his ear, he nearly snapped it in two as he continued to realize that Joey could stop by every day. Maybe several times a day to drop off Charlie's lunch, have lunch with each other, or pick her up from work. There were hundreds of reasons floating around his mind as to why he could be forced to watch Joey and Charlie spend time together in his office.

As Joey gently let go of Charlie's hands, Angelo cleared his throat. As he tried ignoring the affection between the pair that he had been forced to observe, Angelo stared over at Joey, "Before you leave Ms. Collins…I think I'd like to make this quite clear that this is a police office and unless you are a member of staff you are not permitted to be in here."

"What?" both Charlie and Joey stared at him dubiously. "Since when?" Charlie continued. "Since always, Senior Constable," Angelo told her, "This is a police office with plenty of private files here. I can't risk the safety of the public by allowing a civilian in here whenever she wants."

"Okay that 'civilian' is my girlfriend. She's not some undercover officer out to find information on our cases," Charlie argued. "Senior Constable, you've been given a direct order by your Sergeant. You can take it up with head office if you don't like the way I run my station. This doesn't just apply to Ms. Collins or this office. This applies to any non-officer in this entire station. Its standard procedures, Charlie. And since Charlie and I will be working…very closely together in the near future…I would appreciate it if you could abide by this, Ms. Collins," Angelo said proudly.

Joey looked down at Charlie, "It's fine seriously. I don't want to get you into any trouble. It's no big deal." "It is a big deal…it's not fair," Charlie whispered. "It doesn't bother me in the slightest. Now I'll see you in an hour or so down at the wharf, so you just get your work done and try not to let other thoughts get in the way," Joey replied quietly, then leant down and gently pecked Charlie on the lips.

Angelo seethed at their action, furious at how happy Charlie looked from one simple kiss and how Joey was _so obviously _trying to flaunt her relationship with Charlie in front of him. He hated seeing the smile that crossed Charlie's face after Joey released her lips.

Unable to continue watching the look of contentment on Charlie's face, as Joey stood up from the desk, Angelo once again cleared his throat. "Oh…and Ms. Collins…one more thing before you leave…" Charlie and Joey looked over at him. "Next time you want to drop off lunch or an item or any other…message to a member of staff…how about you leave it at reception for one of the front desk staff to pass it on for you?" Angelo smirked.

Charlie balled her hand into a fist angrily. Joey stared down at Angelo, then breathing calmly as she realized that she didn't want to give Angelo more ammo against Charlie if she put up a fight. While knowing that Charlie was more than capable of standing up for herself, Joey refused to let Angelo give Charlie a hard time at work by insisting to their Superiors that Charlie was been too difficult to accept that he was now in charge. Joey held her head high, "Request noted."

Charlie looked up at Joey surprised by how calm she took Angelo's intimidation and was even more stunned when Joey refused to look at her and instead looked down at the floor for a moment before she took a step towards the office door to leave the office. Taking a split second, Charlie glanced at Angelo and saw the huge leer on his face that Joey had given into his request without a fight.

"Jo, wait up…there was one other thing you forgot," Charlie called out to her as she stood up and gently made a reach for Joey's hand. Joey turned back to Charlie as her girlfriend slipped her hand around her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

Before Joey could react, Charlie captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, while Joey in turn reached up and hung her hands around Charlie's neck, giving into the kiss. Angelo nearly fell off his chair as he watched Charlie loose herself in the kiss.

Charlie pulled Joey closer, sliding her hands down to Joey's hips. The women continued their kiss, both forgetting the fact that Angelo was even in the room watching them as the kiss became more about their need for one another rather than some cheap ploy to make Angelo jealous.

Joey slipped her tongue into Charlie's mouth, and was welcomed when Charlie groaned erotically. Their tongues tangling for control, Charlie pressed her body against Joey's until the younger woman was standing against the edge of the desk. Charlie gently pulled Joey so she was sitting onto the edge of the desk with her legs wrapped around Charlie's hips.

Their kiss continued wildly for another moment until the pair finally broke apart out of breath. Charlie blushed as she leant her forehead against Joey's, "Just wanted to give you a proper goodbye…if you're not allowed to visit anymore." "Remind me to get kicked out of places more often," Joey whispered huskily in Charlie's ear.

Angelo was still seated at his desk, the pen in his hand now broken into many pieces. His face was bright red from humiliation that the woman he still loved could be so in love with her new partner in front of him. He couldn't believe that Charlie had been that public in her affection for Joey without a care in the world for him sitting across the room from them. His jaw clenched, Angelo couldn't utter a single word for fear the two women would continue their torture in front of him.

Charlie ran her hands up Joey's back, still aware how close their bodies were, "You know what…? Screw those reports that need to be done. I'm entitled to a lunch break and I'm taking it now. However…I don't think we'll be needing to take that lunchbox with us…after that kiss there's only one place I want to go with you right now: home." Charlie leant further against Joey, her mouth next to Joey's ear as she whispered quietly so Angelo couldn't eavesdrop, "Home…to bed with you."

A shy moan escaped Joey's lips as Charlie nibbled gently on her neck. She didn't need to be convinced. Charlie pulled her lips away from Joey's neck, long enough to glance over her girlfriend's shoulder at Angelo. Charlie winked at Angelo, giving him more than enough insinuation over her lunch plans. This time Angelo did fall backwards out of his chair in shock that Charlie could be so blatantly obvious.

Not even bothering to laugh at Angelo as he was sprawled on the ground and hopped up like nothing had happened, Charlie pecked Joey on the lips. Taking a step back, Charlie helped Joey hop off the desk. Grabbing her handbag, Charlie threw it over her shoulder, and walking behind Joey she wrapped her hands around Joey's waist and kissed Joey's neck again as they walked to the door.

As Joey placed her hand on the doorknob, Charlie turned back to Angelo. Wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, Charlie grinned, "Taking a long lunch, boss."

"But…but…you can't just…" Angelo stuttered through his shock that once again Charlie had flaunted her relationship with Joey in front of him, "But what if I need you…I mean what if someone needs to contact you? You can't just go off and…"

It was too late as Joey and Charlie were already half-way out the door. Angelo gritted his teeth harder as he heard Charlie call back out to him, "That's what voicemail is for!"

* * *

_Is it hot in here or is it just me? LOL!_

_Was that a slightly hotter make out session in the police station than the Changelo one with the 'porn' music in the background?_

_CJ sure showed Angelo up didn't they? Will he ever give up?_

_Anybody looking forward to reading about Charlie's lunch break?_

_Patience is a virtue remember!_


	64. Chapter 64

_Hi CJers!_

_Sorry for the delay on this update!_

_Hope you're still enjoying this fic – thanks for all your reviews!_

_Some hot CJness brings you reviewers out in droves I see lol! I'll have to remember that!_

_Funkyshaz – Keep that grin on your face! What we all wouldn't give for that to have happened over the Changelo mess! Charlie sure ain't shy to show her affections anymore!_

_I Can Be Anything – Charlie + being bold = Turn on! Hell yeah it is!_

_Kirsty – Something tells me Angelo will never get the hint that he can't break them up so until he does CJ may or may not continue to rub their relationship in his face!_

_HappyHereford – Haha keep laughing! Thanks for the support!_

_Shopgirl – Glad you loved the last chapter! Hope you like this one too!_

_Tubs – Funny how Angelo gets what he deserves in fanfics but never on H&A! Pathetic H&A!_

_Tutie – What we all wouldn't give for lunch breaks like this one…_

_Bethers – Inspired huh? That's a big compliment! Haha better than killing him – it sure is!_

_JSCO – CJ and their antics around Angelo – gotta love it!_

_CJ4eva – CJ sure did lay down the laws on their terms! Sure showed Angelo what they think of his rules!_

_Hope you guys all enjoy this update! I really wanted to embellish on the middle section of this chapter but struggled to find the time so I'll leave it to your own imaginations about what happens between CJ!_

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

After leaving the police station and Charlie driving them home, both women scrambled out of the car and rushed inside. Closing the kitchen door behind them, Charlie pressed Joey up against the door, wrapping her up in her arms and kissing her wildly.

Joey's need for Charlie increased and she allowed Charlie to lift her up by her hips and wrap her legs tightly around Charlie's waist, "God Charlie!" Charlie pressed her hips firmly against Joey's, eliciting a rasp moan from the younger girls' mouth.

Charlie stared at Joey as she held her tightly in her arms, "I missed you so much last night! I can't stand this…the last week working for…him…the only thing I now enjoy about my job is coming home to you. And last night I couldn't even do that 'cause he forced me to stay back with him."

Joey kissed Charlie gently, "I know. I'm so sorry you have to put up with that. He thinks he can keep us away from each other and we just have to keep showing him that he'll never come between us. That nothing will come between us."

Charlie nodded, "Nothing ever will…I won't allow it. I love you so much." "I love you too," Joey whispered as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, "And since you've only got…oh…I dunno just over twenty minutes left of your lunch break…we shouldn't waste it talking."

"Well…I did tell the boss I was taking a _long _lunch break…and with the way I want to spend it….I don't think twenty minutes is gonna suffice," Charlie smirked. "Oh really?" Joey whispered huskily into Charlie's ear. Charlie kissed Joey passionately, stroking her hands up and down Joey's thighs, "After the way I let my boss speak to you like that…I need to find a way to make that up to you."

"You mean this isn't 'the way'?" Joey giggled playfully. "It's a start," Charlie whispered, "Now…let's move this to our room. I imagine Leah's probably home tucked away in her bed sleeping in again…and I don't feature her walking in on us like this…with you straddling me so…" "Bedroom right now," Joey groaned as she felt Charlie trail her fingers across her thighs.

Charlie carried Joey to their bedroom as they continued kissing uncontrollably, unable to let go of each other.

The instant their bedroom door was shut behind them the pair grappled to undress each other as quickly as possible. Never taking their hands off each other and continuing their unrelenting kissing the pair finally collapsed on their bed naked and passionately began making love to one another.

Leaving all their problems outside their bedroom, they showed each other how much they wanted the world to disappear and for them to enjoy the pleasures of one another's bodies for as long as they possibly could before the world reappeared again.

Several hours later, Charlie and Joey struggled to get dressed again to go back to work. After several failed attempts having fallen back into bed together, the pair finally exited their room half-dressed and entered the living room but that didn't stop them from being wrapped up in each other.

Between kisses, Joey managed to get out, "You're gonna be…so late…back to work. Are you…gonna get…in trouble…for this?" Charlie continued to entangle their tongues and had her hands wrapped in Joey's hair, "Oh…every time was…worth it…so I really…couldn't care…if Angelo…says anything. In fact…we've been gone for hours now…so I should just…call the station…and tell them…I won't be coming back in…for the rest of the day…so we can…"

Joey groaned in frustration, as she reached her hands down to the bottom of Charlie's work shirt which was still untucked and unbuttoned and feebly began trying to button the shirt up one button at a time, ""I know but…I've got a shift soon…at Noah's I've got to…get to and you…have to go back to…the station."

"So I can what…? Do the…walk of shame…back into my…office?" Charlie pouted as they continued kissing. Joey struggled to do up Charlie's buttons on her shirt, "Well if you want…I could always…stop doing up these buttons…and you could do an…even more…humiliating walk of shame."

"Yeah I'm sure…Angelo would just love that. C'mon…you call in sick…I won't go…back to the station…and you can stop…doing up my shirt…and we can…go back to bed," Charlie smirked as she pressed her body against Joey's.

"Mmm," Joey moaned, "We…can't. We've got responsibilities…and jobs that we need…to get to." "Don't care," Charlie told her as she tried to take hold of Joey's hands to stop her from doing up her shirt.

Joey pressed her forehead against Charlie's, breaking their kisses for a moment, "As much as I love that we've been making up for the lost time that was the last two months…we really need to stop acting like we're still on holidays. You've only got a few more hours of your shift left and before you know it I'll be back from Noah's tonight and we can spend the rest of the night…together."

"But wouldn't you rather spend the rest of this afternoon and evening together?" Charlie argued weakly, as she dropped Joey's hands, allowing Joey to continue doing up her shirt. "You have no idea how badly I'd prefer that…but you've kinda tired me out," Joey giggled, "I need time to recharge before tonight…plus we both have tomorrow morning off so we can definitely have a late night tonight."

Charlie held Joey close, "I still say you're cruel…though I'm kinda digging the idea of walking back into the station after our…ahem lunch break to see the look on Angelo's face…oh…you do know that this…and the kiss in the office wasn't just to piss him off? Well it started out that way for about a second…but after that it was all about us."

Joey nodded, "I know. You don't need to explain it to me…I was there when you kissed me. If I thought it was just a way to get back at him I wouldn't have kissed you back. I guess…a part of me was just so stunned that you could…be so casual…and kiss me like that in public…if you want to consider Angelo the 'public.'"

Charlie kissed Joey lightly, "I know I've let you down before but I am 100% comfortable with who I am now and the fact that we're together. I could care less what people think of me. As long as I have you…that's all I need to get through life."

Joey stared deeply in Charlie's eyes shyly, "Yeah…? Well I feel the same way about you. I know I gave you up…once before…but I'm not prepared to do that again. I can't imagine my life without you around…in fact…I've been thinking about that for the past few weeks since I nearly lost you when Hugo… And I've been thinking…what do you think of the idea of us moving into our own place together…? We don't have to buy a place together…but maybe if we move into our own place we could consider that type of commitment…a little bit later on…what do you think?"

Charlie froze. Her brow creased the second Joey uttered the word 'commitment' and that word had been ringing in her ears for the last few seconds. She pursed her lips, struggling to comprehend this feeling of dread which had fell upon her since Joey had asked her to get their own place together, "Uh…"

Joey frowned at Charlie's reaction, seeing the panic in Charlie's eyes instead of the happiness and excitement she had expected. Reacting to her own insecurities, Joey pulled back ever so slightly so their foreheads weren't resting against each other, "Um…I just meant… I mean obviously I didn't mean that we should go out and find a place for us to…um rent together…now. That's just…crazy. We haven't even been together for…five months. I just meant…we should…consider that type of commitment…in like a year…or maybe two or um…maybe longer. I didn't mean now…I um…I gotta go. Forgot I was supposed to meet Aden at the…Surf Club about…something. I'll uh…see ya."

Before Charlie could unfreeze and make a move to stop her, Joey disentangled herself from Charlie's embrace and rushed out of the house. As Joey stepped out of the house, her confusion over Charlie's reaction grew and she brushed away the tears that began streaming down her cheeks.

Charlie finally sunk down onto the couch in the living room. Slowly reaching up and buttoning up the final few buttons on her shirt, Charlie frowned weakly. _What the hell just came over me? Why the hell did I just feel so…terrified…when Joey mentioned the word…'commitment'?_

* * *

_Uh oh – did someone say commitment phobia?_

_Did anyone see that coming between the loved up couple?_

_Well since H&A had Charlie insist that she would have these issues with moving in together with anyone and it wasn't just about Angelo and even though I strongly agree that it simply IS Angelo that Charlie has a problem with I'm still determined to play out this storyline in this fic_

_This fic has always been about following the H&A storylines and seeing the differences as they are handled with Joey in Charlie's life instead of Wart – and despite even struggling to comprehend how Charlie could have commitment phobia with the lovable Joey – you got me H&A! _

_If H&A insists this issue of Charlie's would happen no matter who she is with – I'm not afraid to tackle this storyline as well and we'll take a look at the differences between how Wart and Joey react to Charlie's problem!_

_How will Charlie react when she discovers that Joey was being serious when she asked about them getting their own place together?_

_Will Joey make Charlie see that committing to her isn't as scary as she thinks?_

_Will Joey completely ignore the existence of young Ruby in her ideas for her and Charlie to 'shack up' together?_

_Will Charlie go crazy trying to work out why she doesn't have an issue living with Joey at Leah's but the idea of getting their own place makes her have a sense of dread?_

_Will Charlie seek help from a certain counselor to fight her issues?_

_Will Joey get jealous of the time Charlie might start spending with the 'new guy' that she decides to spy on her girlfriend and go as crazily far to climb a tree before falling out of it and looking like a complete obsessive ass – ala Wart!_

_Will Charlie be told by her counselor that Joey is like a pair of shoes? If she doesn't buy the shoes now, the shoes will be sold to someone else?_

_Bwa haha okay I'm kidding about that last one! _

_This next 'section' of this fic is becoming a bit of a struggle for me to tackle since obviously I firmly believe Charlie shouldn't have any issues with moving in with the love of her life – but I like a challenge and I hope you guys continue to follow this fic as we see how Charlie's 'commitment phobia' will affect their relationship!_

_Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!_


	65. Chapter 65

**"The Truth Hurts"**

_Wow it feels like it's been ages since I've updated this fic :) Just been so busy with work that I haven't had much time to write more chapters for it_

_And just when I'm starting the commitment phobia storyline *spoiler alert* it seems Charlie's gonna forget her fears that she never solved and move in with Wart! Way to ruin things even further H&A! Someone needs to make the writers see what an awful couple they are!_

_And yes Musician17 you gave me a kick up the backside to get an update of this fic posted with all your catch-up reviews that I loved reading again!_

_JSCO - Commitment phobe Charlie = brilliant ... if you say so lol!_

_Kirsty - Yes it's not good at all - commitment phobic Charlie is in the building but how long will she stay? Is a simple talk with Joey the solution or will Charlie make things more difficult for them?_

_Bethers - Yes I do agree that Charlie shouldn't have had the same reaction to Joey as she did to Wart but it's just another test in their relationship - you know how much I love testing the pair's love for one another..._

_Oniz - Some lunchbreak indeed - nice and dandy? In one of my fics? Well it's bound to happen one day...quite possibly... Let's hope this is only a set-back for them..._

_CJ4eva - Deja vu indeed! Hmm maybe I wouldn't 'destroy' Joey's character by making her a stalker but when you think about it - CHarlie had no problems forgiving stalker boy so...oh wait I'm sorry that's cause H&A made her do it! Will Charlie let Joey help her with any counselling she might have? Joey forgetting good ol' Rubes - nah not a chance!_

_Shopgirl - Sorry to keep you waiting - hope you continue to enjoy this storyline!_

_Musician17 - Yes keeping up my end to this bargain you seem to have created...lol! Oh and PS 'the people of Cutebabetopia are waiting' - BWA HAHA! Cutebabetopia - loves it!_

_And on with the story and our favourite commitment phobe!_

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

A short while later, Charlie was still frozen to the couch after Joey had ran out on her. She couldn't understand the feelings that were swarming her mind after Joey had…_joked about us moving into our own place together? I mean that's all it was right? Joey said so herself that…she meant us committing to one another like that…in the future…the far-off…distant future…right? What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Joey asks me to move into our own place…possibly buy a house with her…and I freeze up with terror? That can't be right. I mean did we just fall asleep after our afternoon together and now I'm just having a nightmare? I wouldn't just turn Joey down like that on her offer. That's ridiculous! I love Joey! She's completely perfect for me and what we have is…perfectly right…so why wouldn't I want to settle down and commit to her?_

Charlie suddenly shuddered. _There's that word again…'commit'…'committing'…'commitment'…what's so scary about those words? And what's so scary about committing to Joey when I love her more than life itself? This can't be right. The look in her eyes when I all but turned her down…God I've never seen her look so disappointed in me. There's no way this is a dream._

_Joey just asked me to commit to her…you know not now but in the future…and I couldn't say yes. I have to…find her…I gotta phone her and find out where she is. I mean she ran off saying something about the Surf Club…I could tell she was lying. I need to phone her and tell her I'm sorry that I let her run off…and tell her…that the idea of moving in together in our own place…in the far-off future isn't at all…scary…and the only reason I froze was because I was just…surprised by her suggestion…right?_

Charlie stood up and walked quickly into the kitchen where she picked up her handbag. Rifling through it, she yanked out her mobile. Charlie clicked to ignore the twenty-odd missed calls from Angelo. Having Joey on automatic speed-dial, Charlie quickly placed her phone against her ear.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie swore when she suddenly heard Joey's phone ringing. Looking down at the floor of the kitchen table, Charlie noticed Joey's handbag was still sitting there after Joey had dumped it there when they had entered the house earlier that afternoon. _Great she was so upset with me she walked out of the house without her mobile, keys or wallet! She's always so careful and keeps those things on her at all times. _

Charlie ended the call, and sighed loudly as she leant against the fridge. Nibbling on her lip, Charlie didn't understand how their perfect afternoon had ended so badly. Pushing herself off the fridge, Charlie bent down and picked up Joey's handbag.

Unzipping the bag, thinking that Joey wouldn't mind, Charlie dug her hand inside to pull out Joey's phone with the idea of calling Aden from the phone to find out if Joey was really meant to meet him at the Surf Club. Charlie continued digging around the bag but eventually gave up when a small newspaper in the bag kept getting in her way of finding the mobile.

Shrugging Charlie pulled the newspaper out of the handbag, but as she was about to place the newspaper on the table and rifle through the bag again, part of the newspaper headline caught her attention.

Charlie sunk down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table as she flipped the newspaper open to read the full headline: 'Summer Bay Property Guide.' _But Joey said she…wasn't serious about…us moving in together? Why does she have this?_

Charlie frowned wondering why Joey would be carrying around the small newspaper, which judging by the date on it, had to be from the last issue of the 'Summer Bay Coastal News' which was released once a week about local news from the town as well as surrounding towns.

Hesitating for a moment, Charlie bit her lip, as she opened the newspaper to the first page. Seeing nothing new but an article on how the property market was finally taking a turn for the better and with the general 'Now is the time to buy or invest in property' lines written throughout the article.

Never one to have bothered much with checking the property guide when the newspaper was delivered to them every week, Charlie was completely flummoxed if she had misread Joey's insistence that she didn't want them to move in together so soon.

Flipping over the next page of the newspaper, which been a local property guide meant she was already on the middle page, Charlie swallowed hard as she recognized Joey's writing scrawled all over the pages. The newspaper listed properties for sale, rent, and lease in columns and in most columns Joey had circled or underlined one of the advertisements and then with a pointed arrow to the edge of the page she had written a few notes about each property.

Charlie ran her hand through her hair as she read some of the notes Joey had written:

'Two bedroom, one bathroom townhouse for sale – perfect for us and Ruby but only if we could rent unless we decided against kids. One bathroom could be a dilemma.'

'Three bedroom, two bathroom house for rent – good location, close to police station and shops. Square footage of bedrooms is good, Ruby would love a large bedroom. Plus spare room…'

'Two bedroom, two bathroom apartment for rent – close to the beach. Charlie would love the views. Pricey rent but we could make it work and still try and save for our own place.'

'Studio villa for rent – cheap rent, just down the road from here. Wouldn't really work as Charlie would want Ruby to come with us. Maybe if Ruby was okay with it we could rent for a couple months while we save for our own place which Ruby could then move into with us…'

Charlie closed the newspaper, unable to keep reading anymore of Joey's notes. Running her hand once again through her hair, Charlie felt her heart beating in her chest rapidly at the realization that Joey had indeed been serious when she asked her to get their own place.

It wasn't a huge shock as Charlie recalled Joey's immediate back-peddling, claiming that she was talking about this commitment in the next year…or two. _So why would she be looking at property guides now if that was the case? She admitted she'd been thinking about it since Hugo kidnapped me…of course she was being serious when she asked me to make this…huge commitment to her. Is it really that huge of a commitment?_

_This is ridiculous! How can it be that huge or that big of a change? We're in love, we already live together and have been doing so for three months now…in our friends' house where Joey can't imagine us still living if we're ready to settle down together…_

_How can I not be ready to settle down with Joey? I'm beyond besotted with her and can't imagine life without her. What's so different between living with Joey here with our friends or living with Joey on our own…? Oh and Ruby of course._

_See Joey's perfect – she thinks of everything! She barely even considered any place without Ruby in mind. She knows me well enough to know that with Ruby moving back in here with us there's no way I would consider moving anywhere else without Ruby. With things still strained with Ruby, most people would forget how important she is to me. Joey would never forget that, she always puts Ruby above her own needs._

_Hell she also puts my needs before hers! 'Close to police station,' and 'Charlie would love the views.' Not a single comment about what she needs. Plus she even considers the full scale of getting our own place by thinking about our future living there and…kids…_

_Oh God! What is wrong with me? How can reading Joey's thoughts on the level of our commitment be so terrifying? There has got to be something wrong with me! I love Joey and want to spend our future together…or do I?_

_How could I possibly consider any other future? This is all so wrong. I'm already committed to Joey aren't I? I know I'll never cheat on her again and I've never been so in love with anyone else…so why am I suddenly so scared of the idea of committing to her completely?_

_Yes Joey admitted in her little back-peddle that we've only been together for just over four months and that's hardly unfathomable that two people who have only been together that long would consider such a massive commitment to each other. People get married after just meeting for Christ's sake so how can I not even consider the idea of settling down with Joey right now?_

_Wait…is this the longest relationship I've ever been in? Don't be silly I've had plenty of relationships that lasted…that can't be right. Surely there's been someone before Joey that lasted longer than five months…I don't have a problem with…aha there was Damien! I was with him several years back for nearly seven months…four months of which was a long distance relationship 'til we called it quits…drats!_

_Okay so I've been in a few…dodgy…relationships over the years and they all lasted around this long but it's not like it was always my fault that the relationship ended...there were reasons why I ended most of them. It had nothing to do with the fact I...didn't see a future with them so didn't see the point of continuing the relationship...or maybe it did?_

_Even if that's how it happened I made the right choice to end things or wait for them to end things with me because I didn't love any of them. I thought I loved Roman and some crazy part of me wanted to love Angelo because of how much he cares…CARED…for me but with Joey…I knew it the second I saw her! That's love! _

_So how could I not want to move in with her and share everything with her? This is insane! There is no logical reason as to why I can't commit to Joey! I should be thrilled to have found someone who loves me so deeply like Joey does and beyond ecstatic at the prospect that…she wants more from me._

_I know things have never been easy for us but we're finally starting to make things work again now…ever since…I got terrified that I'd lost Joey when she confessed to killing Grant. Is that why I'm so afraid of making a commitment to her? Because I'm so frightened if we get close again and commit entirely to one another…that I'll end up losing her again…and I won't be able to cope?_

_Or do I really have a problem with committing my life to someone...even the person I love?_

* * *

_Oh Charlie, Charlie, Charlie - is the commitment phobe doomed to break Joey's heart or will she find a way to get over her fears?_

_Next time - How has Joey reacted to Charlie's 'rejection'? Will the pair talk about the obvious problem between them or will they struggle to tell the truth about what they want?_


	66. Chapter 66

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi CJers!_

_Sorry for the massive delay in getting you another update of this fic! Hope you're all still following it and enjoying it!_

_JSCO - Nah Joey's not drowning her sorrows but you never know if the rejection from Charlie keeps up... Someone sure needs to smack Charlie in the head and make her commit - any volunteers?_

_Born2Try - Yes testing their relationship and your faith in them getting through anything is a favourite hobby of mine! Yes Charlie does tend to think about herself a lot doesn't she? Aww Joey and her desperation to feel safe!_

_CJ4eva - Glad you loved the newspaper notes and that it made Charlie realize how perfect Joey is for her! But can they be honest...?_

_Oniz - Haha oh yeah does Charlie need to think about someone other than herself...although then she could revert to the H&A Charlie of only thinking about Angelo in every decision in her life...we couldn't have that Charlie around could we? Poor Joey blaming herself for Charlie's 'issues'_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

While Charlie was at home stressing about whether or not she could commit to Joey further with their relationship, Joey was seated at one of the booths at Noah's bar. Having arrived over an hour early for her shift she decided to sit down on her own and try and enjoy a juice while she pondered what had possessed her to be so forward and ask Charlie to get their own place together.

_I've been thinking about it for a while…I just thought I'd found the most perfect moment to ask her. God I'm just a fool! I saw the look in her eyes once I asked her…pure, unadulterated fear. How could I possibly think she'd be ready for us to move into our own place together? I mean things have been absolutely perfect between us…for like a week. Way to ruin that by taking things too fast!_

_Moving in together? What was I thinking? Charlie doesn't like change, she likes things the way they are. We live together already…that has to be enough for you. But I just can't ignore the fact that life is short…I nearly lost Charlie several weeks ago and I don't want to waste our lives before something like that happens again._

_I want us to spend as much time together as possible and move forwards…together. I mean renting our own place seems like the logical next step doesn't it? Well hey…at least you didn't make a complete ass of yourself and go and propose! Or hey brought up the to__pic of having children together! 'Cause that…would've killed the mood faster than you did by telling her you wanted to move in together. Or maybe I should've just slapped her with the hat trick and then really seen just how repulsed she is by you…of the idea._

_Urgh why did you ever have to think that asking her to begin settling down with you was ever a good idea?_

"Hey Jo, what's happening?" Aden asked goofily as he approached her at the booth. Too busy with her thoughts Joey didn't even notice him there. Aden waved his hand in front of her, "Hello! Earth to Joey, are you with us?" Joey finally came out of her stasis, "Oh…uh Aid what are you doing here?"

"Well I came in for a bit of a gym visit but now I find myself worried about you," Aden replied concerned, then motioning to Joey, "C'mon scoot over and tell me all about it." Joey shifted herself across the booth so Aden could sit next to her, "Not much to tell Aid."

Aden stared at her, "Yeah because the staring at your juice cup like it's gonna grow wings and fly away is really working in your favour." Joey frowned at his comment, then tried to joke light-heartedly, "That might be how you stare at cups but that's not my thing." Aden rolled his eyes, "Well if you don't tell me I'll have to tell you…absolutely every single detail about my day at the Bait Shop today. I mean everything, I won't be sparing you any boring details so you're just gonna have to-"

"I asked Charlie if we could get our own place and move in together," Joey whispered. Aden broke into a smile, and playfully punched Joey on the arm, "Well, well, well…finally settling down with the Mrs. I see! I like it Collins! Bout time you two had something to celebrate…and why am I the only one smiling in this scenario?"

Joey clutched her hands together, refusing to look at Aden, "Charlie said no." "Wait what?" Aden asked confused. Joey shrugged, "Okay so she didn't say no exactly…I lied and told her I was joking then bailed on her before she could manage to get the word out of her mouth. I knew it was coming."

"That doesn't make any sense to me, Jo. You and Charlie are tight. Completely perfect for one another," Aden told her. "I thought so too," Joey said quietly, "But I want more and Charlie…doesn't. Hardly what I'd call perfect." "Joey you have to have this all wrong. I mean maybe you just surprised Charlie speechless?" Aden suggested.

Joey shook her head and took a sip of her juice, "You didn't see the look in her eyes. I have never seen her look that scared before. She looked more scared just now at the idea of getting our own place then she did when Hugo held us at gunpoint."

Aden wrapped his arm around Joey's shoulder, "Joey that must be an exaggeration. Charlie loves you, there's no way she could be that scared over such a little thing. You two already live together so what's the big deal?"

"Exactly the way I see it!" Joey announced loudly, then more quietly, "But I guess Charlie doesn't see that side of it. I mean I could see the fact that us buying a place together being a really big step…and yes I might have mentioned that we could buy a place once…I mean obviously we can't rent forever…but I just thought it was the right time for us to look at renting our own place. I love living at Leah's…it just doesn't quite feel like home. I want Charlie and I to have that together now…not after wasting years of our lives."

Aden smiled down at Joey, "Then you need to go home to Charlie right now and explain it to her." "Can't…working at the bar shortly," Joey shrugged. "Charlie will still be at home after you finish here then," Aden told her, "You know…a conversation like this one that you need to have with her…doesn't just disappear no matter how hard it is."

Joey pouted, "Are you sure? Couldn't I just go home and pretend like nothing happened? How 'bout you smack me in the head and I'll forget the whole thing? That way Charlie and I won't ever talk about this type of commitment for years to come." Aden pulled Joey into a hug, "Yeah I smack you in the head…and Charlie'll kill me! Sorry Collins but I think this conversation is a lot less painful than that."

Later that night, Joey returned home from her shift at Noah's. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen Joey noticed it was nearly midnight. Joey walked into the darkened living room to find Charlie curled up on the couch watching TV. Charlie flicked the TV off when she heard Joey enter the room.

Charlie looked up at her hopeful, "Hey…uh how was work? Kinda…expected you home hours ago." Joey took a few slow steps forwards, with her hands in her pockets of her cargo pants, "Yeah…um it was really busy tonight so I decided to stay back and help Martha close up. I was gonna call you to tell you but…" "You left your mobile in your handbag which you forgot to take to work with you," Charlie finished for her gently.

"Yeah…I should have used the work phone…but it was absolutely chaos. Hope I didn't worry you," Joey whispered. "Just a little bit more than normal," Charlie confessed. Joey nodded apologetically, "Sorry I'll try to remember to keep my mobile on me next time. So…can I sit down?"

Charlie frowned, "Yes of course you can. You don't need to ask." Joey moved forwards and sat down awkwardly next to Charlie. "So about before…" both women started to say then trailed off nervously. "You first," Joey offered. Charlie shook her head, "No it's fine you deserve to talk first. I shouldn't have let you run off like that."

Joey fiddled with her bracelet, "Um…I don't want things to be weird between us. When I asked you if…it was a spur of the moment thing…and I hadn't thought it through at all." Joey closed her eyes, glad that all the lights were off and they were sitting there in the dark. She wanted to swear at herself for being too insecure of Charlie rejecting her offer that she instead closed up and immediately lied about what she really wanted.

Charlie tried to study Joey's face in the darkness, "Oh…I just…you know I was so surprised when you asked. It's not…exactly something I've given much thought to lately. Everything's been so hectic and we're finally getting things back on track…for example this afternoon…and uh I'm going to start to mend a few more bridges with Ruby. It's just…I was shocked is all."

Charlie closed her own eyes, not believing the words which were coming out of her mouth. _It's my voice but I can't be the one saying them! And hello! Joey just outright lied to you about it been a spontaneous decision! Why don't you whip out her newspaper and call her on it…and 'cause a huge fight where you might have to face the fact that you're worried about committing to her…and screwing things up…again!_

_No…pretending that I don't know that this is what she wants is really making things better between us. So instead we'll just ignore this and hope it goes away…God again I ask…what is wrong of me? Why can't I just tell her I'm scared…? 'Cause you don't even know why…_

Joey nodded gently, "Right…well it's not a surprise that you…reacted that way…considering I sprung it on you…like I said…spur of the moment. But…uh…you're not…I mean I know you're…we're not ready for this yet but…you're not like…completely repulsed by the idea? I mean…it will still be an…option for us…when we are ready?"

Charlie's eyes widened as she felt this small voice in her head wanting to scream 'NO!' _Maybe 'repulsed' is too strong a term but…this cannot be right! What am I so afraid of…? Why can't I be honest with her? _Instead she smiled hesitantly, "Of course it is. Like you said…when we're ready and not making spur of the moment decisions…when we're too caught up in the moment."

Joey chewed her lip, "Glad we…got that cleared up. I'm happy where we are right now and that's good enough for me." "Me too," Charlie agreed tensely. Joey cleared her throat, "Well I'm gonna…head to bed. I'm really tired after the day I've had."

"Oh…do you want me to come with you? We could…" Charlie tried to offer. Joey ran her hand through her hair, "Nah. You stay here and watch the rest of your TV program. I'm gonna crash anyway so…I'll see you later on…if I'm not already asleep." "Okay…I'll try not to wake you when I come in," Charlie whispered miserably.

Joey leant forwards tentatively and gently kissed Charlie awkwardly on the cheek, "Night Charlie." "Night," Charlie whispered back to her as Joey turned to leave.

Once Joey had left the room and Charlie heard her close their bedroom door, she leant backwards on the couch and groaned in frustration. _Yeah…that just cleared up exactly where we stand. Why is Joey so scared of admitting it's what she really wants…? 'Cause she already knows you're gonna say no…and now she's gonna close up about this and put distance between us…I can already feel it. Why the hell can't I want the same thing as her? Why can't I just find the courage to say 'yes'?_

* * *

Why oh why can't they stop being scared and tell each other what they want and fix things?

_ 'Cause then it wouldn't be one of my fics now would it lol?_

__Next time - Charlie spends some time with Ruby and tells her about Joey's suggestion they get their own place together.

How will Ruby react?

And can she be the person to knock some sense into Charlie and make her see that she needs to do something about her 'commitment phobia' before she loses Joey for good?

_ And now's the time where you review...to remind me you're still reading this fic despite my atrocious ability of updating!_


	67. Chapter 67

**"The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi CJers!_

_I know it's been a while but I hope you still remember this fic! Sorry for taking ages to update - I'm getting hopeless with this fic!_

_M - Thanks for the support!_

_Kirsty - Heads banged together - check! There's a lot of that that could solve a lot of problems in my fics for CJ's relationship!_

_Born2Try - Completely acceptable that you have to re-read this fic to remember what's happening! I'll just have to start writing more for this fic so I can update more often! _

_JSCO - 'Cause that would be too easy!_

_HappyHerford - Thanks for the review! It's good to know people are still out there reading even if they don't always review!_

_Shopgirl - No plans to leave this fic unfinished but I shall try my best to keep it going with more updates! Oh and nice idea with Joey having an ex turn up who will give Joey the kind of relationship she wants - not so sure that'll be very popular though..._

_Kongo - WOW! 3 days and you read this whole fic! Damn that's impressive! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy what I have coming up!_

_Zvanyu & Chazny - Thanks for your recent reviews - good to know people still want to know what's gonna happen next!_

_Enough from me - enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Several days later after Joey had asked Charlie to get their own place and Charlie had 'unofficially' declined the offer, both women found themselves busy at work. They'd barely managed to spend very much time together and Charlie had the distinct feeling that Joey was outright avoiding her. She couldn't blame her. She'd probably be doing the same thing if she was in Joey's position. Although Joey had denied that she truly wanted more commitment from Charlie, the sadness in her eyes when they cuddled up to one another at night was proof enough.

But instead Charlie was in the position of being able to fix things between them but couldn't for some unknown fear of the idea of settling down further with Joey. She had asked herself numerous times over the past few days what was wrong with her and why the idea of making such a minor commitment in Joey's eyes seemed like the biggest commitment she'd ever come across.

Sure Charlie had certainly never spent her childhood dreaming about getting married one day and after her experience with giving birth to Ruby it was fairly obvious from her point of view that she wouldn't want to give birth to anymore children. These kind of commitments were huge and she'd never even considered them with any of her previous boyfriends. She'd also never considered getting her own place with any of them either.

_But being with Joey is supposed to be different…I've known for so long that I love her. Surely that means I want to spend my life with her…so why is there now some part of me questioning that's what I really want? Why are the images of the two of us living happily ever after fading away?_

One evening Charlie was at home with Ruby. Having helped each other cook dinner, they sat down at the dinner table. Ruby had sensed some unspoken tension between the two women for the last few days but unfortunately had been selfishly distracted by her own torment with Geoff leaving town to find out what was going on between them.

"So where's Joey tonight?" Ruby asked politely. Charlie played around with the food on her plate, "Uh…I think she's doing another close shift at Noah's tonight." "That's like the fourth one in a row. Not to mention the day shifts she pulls down at the beach. How does she cope with working so much?" Ruby wondered.

"I guess…well she's been out of proper full-time work since she kinda returned to the Bay six months ago and…I think she's enjoying the challenge of putting all her energy into trying to work out what she wants to do with her life," Charlie replied distantly.

"Okay that is it. I'm not just gonna pretend nothing's going on between you two. What's up?" Ruby demanded. "Nothing," Charlie sighed as she dug into her food without interest. "Yeah…because that's oh so obvious!" Ruby groaned, "Did you two have a fight? I thought things were back on track after your holiday together."

"We didn't have a fight, things are really…good between us now," Charlie replied weakly. Ruby rolled her eyes at Charlie's lack of enthusiasm, "Please just tell me that this is something simple like you're both working all the time now and have no time to spend with each other so you're jealous that she's not spending all her time with you or something silly like that."

Charlie glanced up at Ruby, trying her best not to dampen the mood, "Joey wants us to get our own place together. You know…find a place of our own to…rent…and make it our own home." Ruby's eyes widened, misinterpreting Charlie's subtle shift in tone, "Oh my God! Charlie that's huge!" "I know," Charlie agreed thinking that maybe Ruby would understand her.

"So what kind of place would we be moving to? Please tell me it'll still be in the Bay. Oh by the beach would be awesome. Ooh will I get to choose which room is mine?" Ruby suddenly rambled off spontaneously.

Charlie blanched at Ruby's enthusiasm and was now even more confused as to why it couldn't be that easy for her to accept the commitment, "We're not…I'm not ready." "Wait what?" Ruby screeched. "Volume, Ruby," Charlie winced as she dropped her fork onto her plate, "I just…I kinda told Joey I wasn't ready…for that type of commitment. That's why…there's been some tension between us."

"Are you insane?" Ruby asked rapidly, "How can you not be ready for that? You and Joey share like…the forever love! Plus you already live together! What's the diff between living here with her or living at a place you two share together?" Charlie looked down at her plate in front of her, "I don't know okay…I've been asking myself these questions for days now and I can't answer them. Yes I love Joey but moving in to our own place…it's still a big step in committing to one another…and I just can't do it right now. I don't know why."

"Was Joey really upset with you? Is that why…she's constantly at work now?" Ruby asked. "I think she might be avoiding me…yes," Charlie confessed, "But she wasn't as upset with me as she's making out." "How so?" Ruby frowned.

Charlie looked up at Ruby sadly, "'Cause right after she asked me…let's just say my face probably wasn't one of joy and delight at her offer…so she told me she was…just joking about asking me. That she wasn't been serious. Then when she came home and we did talk about it briefly…she insisted it was just a spontaneous move and she hadn't planned it…after I told her I was so surprised by the offer…and had never really given much thought lately to our future together."

"So what is this some big misunderstanding where Joey was been spontaneous and now you just feel bad because you're not sure how you'd react if she asked you for real?" Ruby questioned. Charlie shook her head, "I found this newspaper in Joey's handbag…about properties in the area…that would be perfect for us. She was been serious when she asked me…and now I think my reaction…has made her insecure about the whole thing…so she's insisting she didn't mean it so she doesn't get hurt as bad by the fact…I'm not ready."

Ruby dropped her cutlery, and smacked Charlie over the head swiftly. "Oww Rubes!" Charlie groaned. "Well someone had to do that. Seriously Charlz…I think you need your head examined!" Ruby told her valiantly, "Of course the feeling of rejection will hurt Joey. She's had enough rejection in her life to deal with without you adding to it."

"Don't you think I know that?" Charlie swallowed hard, "But I can't be guilt-tripped into something…I'm just not ready for. I told Joey that it's…something we can consider in the future…I just don't know how far off in the future…'til I'll be ready." Ruby slumped back in her chair, "Okay…I get that doing that could end up hurting Joey even more if she found out it's not what you're ready for. I just don't get it Charlz! You and Joey are so loved up its sickening so why do you keep thinking that this is the biggest commitment of your life?"

"'Cause it is," Charlie whispered. Ruby quirked her head to the side, "Wait…you've never lived with any of your previous boyfriends have you? I mean…not even in a share-house. Kinda like the way you and Joey live now with other housemates around." Charlie shook her head, "No I never have. I've never…felt the need to commit to them and settle down like that."

"And living here with Joey…do you feel a bit more secure in that…if things went to hell between the pair of you…you wouldn't be arguing over who gets to stay here? Or who gets to keep what? Or whatever normal divorcee type stuff couples argue about? I'm sorry…I still don't understand why you think this is such a big move," Ruby complained.

Charlie cupped her hands over her face, "I don't know either…and that's the problem. It's stopping me from discussing it with her properly because I don't have any answers to give her. I feel like I'm not sure what I want anymore. I'm just scared."

Ruby paused for a moment, "Charlie…is this a sexuality thing?"

Charlie raised her eyebrows, "What? No of course not if you think I'm unsure of that. I'm comfortable with that side of myself. I mean okay so I'm still not sure what to label myself…but I'm not worried about any of that. It's not about worrying about committing to another woman or what people think of that…it's just simply committing to anyone. I've never…been a position where I've thought about doing that. Rubes…when I said I was scared…I meant that I'm terrified of getting close to her…committing to her seriously like that…then losing her."

"Well I'm glad that you're no longer worried about your sexuality. At least that part's cleared up. And the fact that you're worried about losing her…this is because of the number of times you've already lost her or came close to losing her before isn't it?" Ruby realized.

"I think so Rubes. I've lost her twice now to a trawler haul and to a jail cell. And so the jail cell lasted a day…it really opened my eyes…and made me realize that I can't bear to lose her. Then I nearly lost her when we struggled to get past her lies and betrayal…and add that to the fact she nearly died rescuing me from Hugo…I can't do it again Rubes. I can't…put myself out there and put myself into another position where I couldn't live without her if…anything happened," Charlie explained.

"Have you even noticed the fact that you're only looking at the negatives? Charlie…there are so many more positives from your relationship with Joey…starting with the fact that she made you realize what love is. So you've gotten scared about losing her…it shouldn't mean you're now too scared to be with her," Ruby pointed out.

Charlie took a deep breath, "I'm not scared about being with her…I'm just scared about taking further steps…when I don't feel ready. I thought I was at one point but…now I've experienced what it's like to really lose her…and I can't help that I keep thinking that it will happen again."

"Well I think maybe you need to tell Joey about this. If you're scared about losing her…you can't just keep that bottled up. You need to talk to her and let her in about this. Maybe doing so will help you both come to terms with where you stand in your relationship and when you'll be ready to commit to her the way she wants," Ruby decided.

Charlie hung her head, whispering softly, "And what happens if she doesn't like the fact that…maybe I don't see myself being ready to commit to her enough to move in with her for…the foreseeable future?"

* * *

_Charlie, Charlie, Charlie - so scared of losing Joey that she might end up doing so anyway..._

_And poor Ruby - she tried oh so hard to get Charlie see sense!_

_Next time - Joey lets slip that she's still looking for a new place for them to live and Charlie's reaction is a panic attack! Will Joey find a way to deal with Charlie's commitment phobia? Or will Charlie bottle up her emotions again and make excuses for her reaction?_


	68. Chapter 68

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi CJers!_

_Hope you're still enjoying this fic!_

_M - Thanks for the comments! Love to hear them!_

_Chazny - I am liking the idea of an ex of Joey's turning up but h__mm nice coralation that it would be like the recent storyline with Shandi & Angelo. I hated the fact that pushed Charlie to move in with Angelo so then again maybe I shouldn't go down that road..._

_Born2Try - Maybe Charlie will just have to lose Joey one more time to stop being so scared! It's so hard trying to validate Charlie's fears in this fic 'cause I understood it perfectly well in H&A - the problem was Angelo! - but I'm also struggling to get it right here with Joey :) I hope it's still believable_

_JSCO - Who could resist a hot bartender like Joey!_

_Zvanyu - Thanks for the support!_

_Kirsty - Good lord! You spent 3 days re-reading this fic! Damn that was one fine effort! That's sweet that you wanted to read it all over again and I'm glad you still like this fic!_

_CJ4eva - Haha glad the commitment phobia is bringing back memories - can't believe how quickly this year of H&A has gone! I've got no clue where to continue this fic once I sort out this darn phobia of Charlie's as I'm not a fan of any of Charlie's storylines this year 'cause of Angelo! :)_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

A few days later, Charlie and Joey were going for a run together down at the beach. Though neither had had the courage to bring up the subject of Charlie's resistance to Joey's idea of getting their own place, the pair had rekindled things between them, as they both silently decided that that was more important before bringing up the other problems weighing on their minds.

Joey had made a change to cut back on some of her night shifts at Noah's, especially on the nights that she knew Charlie wouldn't be rostered on at the station, so the pair had managed to spend some quality nights together. Though acting as if their underlying issues didn't exist wasn't healthy for either of them and they knew it, both wanted things to be comfortable between the couple before they brought things up again.

As the pair ran up from the beach towards the Diner, Joey sprinted ahead of Charlie in the last few metres. Slowing down to a stop both women bent over to catch their breath. Joey grinned over at Charlie, "I won that round babe, so looks like you're treating me to breakfast today!" "No fair," Charlie whinged as she stood there bent over with her hands on her knees.

"And it just so happens that that run tired me out and I'm staving. I'll have the Big Breakfast Special with an OJ, love," Joey teased, as she then turned around and stared out at the ocean. Charlie stood up and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist from behind, "Why is it that you only order that when you beat me and then when I win you'll only order a small breakfast?" "Cause I love making you spend money on me," Joey chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing that I take pleasure in making you happy isn't it?" Charlie grinned as she held onto Joey tightly, "So after this glamorous breakfast that I'll be buying you today…what other plans did you have today? I don't start work 'til noon so I thought we could go home and catch up on some much needed…sleep."

Joey closed her eyes, as Charlie's suggestion sunk in, "I really wish you had of told me yesterday that you had the morning off. We can do some…sleeping at home for a little while but I told Aid I'd meet him at his place at 10 o'clock this morning." Charlie kissed Joey's neck, "Can't you just call him and tell him you'll be…a lot late!" Joey groaned at the feeling of Charlie's lips against her, "I wish I could but I can't be late today."

Charlie spun Joey around so they were facing each other, gripping her hands along Joey's hips, she lightly kissed Joey on the nose, "And why can't you be late today?" Joey rested her head against Charlie's shoulder, "'Cause there's this apartment in his block that's up for rent and he wants me to check it out."

Both women's eyes widened at Joey's answer. Joey swallowed hard, not daring to look up at Charlie.

_Crap! I can't believe I just told her that! I wasn't supposed to say anything until I've seen the place and could tell Charlie that moving in together isn't as scary as she thinks and we can both afford the costs involved. Why did I let Aden talk me into this? I didn't want to push the issue at all. I just wanted to ignore the fact that I want more from Charlie and now all I've done is proven that this is what I want…when I know in my gut that Charlie isn't ready..._

The second Joey's answer slipped out of her mouth, Charlie tensed up. Her whole body was erect with a wash of fear overcoming her. She couldn't relax. She had this undeniable feeling of fear surround her as Joey confessed she was now looking at apartments.

_She's no longer trolling the newspapers…it's obvious this is now what she wants. She wants me to commit to her and move into our own place…so why can't I?_

Charlie's chest rose rapidly, her heart suddenly beating faster as her fears once again continued to plague her, "So…is this apartment…it's not…I dunno Aden looking to move to a new apartment to get away from the memories of…Belle?" Joey slowly shook her head, "No…I was just…I thought maybe we could…"

As Joey trailed off, Charlie felt her fears about commitment overwhelm her and she released Joey from her grip. Feeling how hard her heart was beating, Charlie was now struggling to breathe properly, even though they were outside with plenty of fresh air surrounding them.

Without thinking Charlie suddenly turned around and walked away from Joey. Leaving Joey standing by the Diner alone, Charlie felt awful but knew she needed to get away from her. Her fears of being unable to provide Joey with the commitment she needed was making Charlie's head spin and she felt dizzy at the thought of being around Joey so she decided to head home.

Joey ran her hand through her pony tail, not believing that Charlie had just walked off on her. She knew it was stupid of her to consider looking at an apartment to rent even though Charlie clearly wasn't ready, but when Aden mentioned the opportunity she couldn't resist. She thought that maybe by seeing this place she could imagine all the happy memories her and Charlie could have there and that would give her the courage to tell Charlie that it's what she wanted for them.

Joey didn't understand Charlie's reactions as she herself was under the impression that before she had asked Charlie about getting their own place that her and Charlie were gonna spend the rest of their lives together…now she wasn't so sure.

After standing there for several minutes, Joey sighed heavily and trudged after Charlie, assuming that her girlfriend had gone home. Joey hoped when she got there that the pair of them could sit down and talk properly about what they felt. While terrified that she was about to be rejected for reasons she couldn't comprehend, Joey knew that she couldn't keep pretending that she wasn't upset by Charlie's reactions.

When Joey walked back into the house, she was shocked to find Charlie sitting on the couch breathing erratically into a paper bag. Joey rushed over to her, immediately sitting beside her girlfriend and placing her hand on Charlie's lower back trying to comfort her, "Charlie what's wrong?"

Charlie continued breathing in and out of the paper bag desperately. She had no idea what had overcome her so badly when she had returned home but as soon as she had run off and left Joey on the beach she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She was embarrassed that Joey had come home to find her in this state as there was no hiding the fact that Charlie was experiencing a full blown…_what? Panic attack at the thought of committing to my girlfriend?_

Charlie pulled the bag away from her mouth for several seconds, "I'm fine." Joey shook her head as Charlie resumed breathing into the bag, "Charlie you can't even breathe properly. What is going on with you?" "I'm just tired after our run," Charlie suddenly snapped, immediately regretting the tone she used and buried her face back against the bag as she tried to calm herself down and regulate her breathing.

Joey continued stroking Charlie's back, "Charlie, you've never been like this after a run down at the beach. You're incredibly fit and I know that the run we did this morning couldn't cause this kind of reaction. Christ Charlie you look like you're having some sort of…panic attack. Is this…is this a reaction to what I told you down at the beach…?"

Charlie hesitated for a moment, finally able to find herself breathing back in an orderly fashion as she lowered the paper bag from her face, "I don't know. I can just feel my heart thumping too fast and when we were standing there after you said…I just felt like I couldn't breathe so I…I had to take off. I'm sorry."

Joey reached her hand up stroking Charlie's cheek, "You've been acting a…little off all week…since I asked you about moving into our own place. Do you really feel like you can't breathe when I even…mention the subject?" Charlie shook her head, "No I just…it's not about…that. I don't know what this is about."

Joey dropped her hand from Charlie's cheek, "Charlie I saw the look on your face before you ran off on me…it was kinda like the look you had when I first asked you about getting our own place. Charlie this reaction you're having it isn't normal."

"It's not a reaction to anything, I'm just…I don't know what it is," Charlie whispered. "Please don't lie to me," Joey pleaded, "We've had enough damage done to our relationship through lies. Talk to me about what you're feeling. Please just tell me the truth about how you really felt when I suggested we get our own place together."

"Does that mean you'll stop lying to me and pretending that you were joking when you suggested it?" Charlie demanded. Joey flinched at Charlie's words, then swallowing deeply she replied, "Okay…so I meant it when I asked you. I want us to get our own place together and take this relationship another step forwards. I just…didn't think you'd react like this…when I considered asking you. I didn't want to lie to you and tell you this wasn't what I wanted…I just I wasn't expecting the reaction you had."

"You were expecting me to be thrilled by the suggestion weren't you?" Charlie asked weakly. Joey nodded, "Well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you'd accept…I just…I don't understand why you were so surprised…and why you're clearly not coping with the idea of us moving forwards. And there's no point denying it now…you're having panic attacks over the thought of it. I mean I know we've had our problems…but I thought this could be a welcome change for us."

Charlie still felt her chest tighten, "I don't understand it either. I just…I'm not ready. Something's holding me back." Joey pursed her lips, "I don't get it Charlie…we already live together and have done so for months now. I don't see the difference between us living here or renting our own place." "There just is a difference Jo…like you said…it's taking another step forwards in our relationship…making another commitment…and I just don't think I'm ready for that. I'm sorry," Charlie whispered.

Joey blinked back several tears, "Charlie…you were ready three months ago. Do you remember what you told me on our two month anniversary? You told me about the future we were gonna have together…a house, marriage…kids… I wasn't the one who suggested all those things, you did. How could things have changed that much that…suddenly you're not ready?"

Charlie took another breath into the paper bag, "Well I wasn't exactly talking we'd be doing all that within the space of a few months. And…that was before you lied to me about…and I found out what it was like to think I'd really lost you. I can't help that that day without you changed me. I thought we'd never have a future…and ever since I've been…struggling with the notion that now we do have a chance at a future together. It's part of the reason why I struggled to keep things together between us until the whole…Hugo thing. I'm sorry…we've moved past all that and things are now good between us. I just…I'm finding it hard to get back to that place of imagining our future together."

Joey grimaced, "I guess I can understand why that would make you feel like that. I wish I could take it back. I just hope that we had gotten past that completely. And I get that you weren't talking about having that entire future within months…I'm not asking for all that…I just…thought we were ready for the first of those steps. Or at least…I'm ready for them…and I want us to move forwards together."

Charlie hung her head in shame, "And as much as I want to be…I'm not…I'm not ready." Joey pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, sighing softly, "Then we've got one big problem don't we?"

* * *

_Grrr at Charlie and her panic attacks!_

_Next time - Charlie accepts the fact she has 'commitment phobia' and needs help dealing with it so she doesn't lose Joey._

_But when Joey goes and makes a snap decision that'll affect their relationship is Charlie already too late to get help before she loses the woman she loves?_


	69. Chapter 69

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Well I know it's been a hell of a long time since I've updated this fic and I hope you haven't forgotten it! Getiing a bit stuck on the direction of this fic right now - the last year of H&A hasn't given me much inspiration and it doesn't look like the next year will either but hopefully you're still enjoying this fic!_

_JSCO - I think maybe you're right about making Charlie nervous..._

_Eatmywords - Thanks for your great comments! Sorry I couldn't get this chapter posted way WAY earlier! _

_Tubs - Glad you like where this fic is going - and to be honest I'm not quite sure where it's going but I hope it'll be better than Charlie ending up moving in with Angelo...actually I know it'll be better than that lol!_

_M - Sorry 'bout the shortness of these chapters but if that's your only complaint I'll take it as a good thing! _

_Kirsty - Yes acceptance of her problem is the best step for Charlie to get help! Let's all hope it's not to late and I hope you don't hate me for Joey's snap decision..._

_Zvanyu - Hope this fic can keep getting better for you!_

_Born2Try - Yep both girls are very scared of losing each other! Hmm Super Ruby isn't available this chapter - will Super Leah be enough to help save CJ?_

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

Several days later Charlie was mulling around the house on her day off work. Collapsing on the couch with a magazine, Charlie shook her head as she couldn't concentrate on the magazine as her mind kept wondering to her girlfriend and her inability to commit to her. Once again, she and Joey had found themselves in a pattern of awkwardness between them.

Charlie hated the fact that all she wanted to do was ignore their problems once more and go back to the way things were before Joey had asked her to get their own place together. _Could that be easier than dealing with the fact I have a problem now imagining moving in with her? _She knew they couldn't just continue on ignoring their problems…_my problem…_and she needed to find a way to fix things again before Joey got fed up with her struggles.

_Joey won't wait around forever while you try and work out what the hell is wrong with you!_

As Charlie was debating her troubles, Leah walked into the living room and slumped down on the couch next to her, "Enjoying your day off Charlie?" "Hardly," Charlie grunted, "What about you? Everything been going okay with the diner re-opening? And you know…are you still having trouble been around so many people?" "We've been so busy with the re-opening, I've barely had time to think about my phobias. But I'm getting there, taking a few steps at a time," Leah told her.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't notice you had such a huge problem with leaving the house and being around people. I knew there was something a little off about your reactions after the Diner fire…I just feel like a pretty lousy friend and housemate for not noticing the extremities of your situation," Charlie apologised.

"It's not your fault, I tried too hard to hide my problems instead of reaching out to the people who could help me," Leah admitted, "Besides I sensed you've been a little…distracted lately. You and Joey have both been a little…on edge around each other. That's not like you two. What's going on?" "I don't want to bore you to death with my problems," Charlie shrugged. "Well if you and Joey are having problems it must be pretty serious. I know how crazy about each other you are," Leah insisted.

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, "I'm a lousy girlfriend who can't give Joey what she wants." "Okay…and what is it that Joey wants?" Leah asked. Charlie curled her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "Joey wants us to get our own place. For us to move into our own place with Ruby and be…a bit more of a family."

"And you can't give Joey this because…?" Leah pushed. Charlie sighed, "Because I'm not ready to make that kind of commitment to her…and I don't know why." Leah nodded, "Well that certainly explains the way you two have been walking on egg shells around each other. So is this…a big problem for you two? It's not…something you can work on?"

"I'm trying," Charlie claimed, "I'm just…not trying hard enough according to Joey. Okay…so she'd never actually say that but…I can tell how disappointed in me she is every time she looks at me. She wants more…and I can't seem to want the same thing right now. And it's crazy! I'm sure you're about to point out the same thing everyone else has about the fact we already live together but renting our own place…it's still a big commitment to me."

Leah smiled, "I can see that it would be different from living together in a share-house with me and VJ and that you would consider it a further commitment to your relationship with Joey. But I don't see…" "Why I could have such a huge problem committing to my soul mate?" Charlie finished for her.

"Kinda where I was going with that yeah," Leah agreed. Charlie rested her head against the side of the couch, "Well the problem is…I have no answer for that. Joey and I are perfect for one another. Yet…there's some part of me that just can't seem to…accept that we can have a perfectly happy life together. I don't know how to fix it. I want to be able to commit to Joey and prove to her that I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. I hate the way things have been between us this past week or so. Do you have any idea how hard it is to fall asleep next to her…knowing that she can barely look at me without getting upset?"

Leah raised her eyebrow, "Well for your sake, I don't plan on ever imagining how hard it would be for me to fall asleep next to your girlfriend…but that wasn't what you meant. Okay…well if things are that bad between you…you need to do something about it and work out why you can't commit to her…before things get worse…and you turn into an old married couple who never speak to each other."

"Well with the exception of not talking to each other, I wanted Joey and me to be an old married couple one day. I saw myself committing to her like that…and then things changed when I nearly lost her because of the whole…Grant thing…and I couldn't imagine what it'd be like anymore to share that kind of future with her…with anyone. I just can't quite get my head around why this is such a problem for me," Charlie groaned frustrated.

Leah tilted her head to the side, "Is Joey your first major relationship…you know I mean have you ever really gotten to the stage of committing to anyone else like what Joey's asking of you?"

Charlie frowned, "You know Ruby got me thinking along the same lines. Joey's the only person I've ever been in love with. I was never very serious with any of the guys I dated when I lived in the city. I thought I loved Roman but I know now that was just me…projecting the feelings of wanting to be in love. And Angelo…drunken sex started us off…and by the end…being drunk was the only way I could stand to look myself in the mirror for what I was doing to myself. I've never gotten to this kind of commitment stage with anyone before. All my relationships…kinda fizzled out around the six-month mark if not earlier."

Leah pursed her lips, "And how long have you and Joey been together now?" Charlie's eyes flicked upwards as she recalled the answer, "Since we got back together…just over five months…now…and your about to tell me you see a pattern forming aren't you?" "Maybe just a small pattern yes," Leah confessed quietly, "Do you think this means anything? That you can't…seem to keep your relationships going before they…fizzle out?"

Charlie closed her eyes, breathing deeply, "My relationship with Joey is hardly…fizzling out. Okay so things have been a little…off between us the last week but we'll…get things back on track…as soon as I…sort out my issues with…" "Commitment," Leah finished.

"You think I have a phobia with commitment?" Charlie accused. "Well maybe not a phobia as such…but perhaps it is something you need some help with to deal with so you can…find a way to commit to Joey," Leah suggested. Charlie chewed on her lip, "What kind of help?"

"Well since you yourself can't find any explanations as to why you can't seem to take that next step and move into your own place together…maybe a professional…could help you out and determine your reasons," Leah told her softly. "Great now I'm so screwed up I need a shrink to fix me," Charlie groaned.

Leah shook her head, "You're not screwed up and a therapist might be able to help you work out a few things so you can stop ignoring these compounding problems in your relationship. It's what you want isn't it…? To find a way to commit to Joey the way she's asking you too?" "Of course I want that," Charlie agreed. "Then perhaps talking to a therapist could help you…both of you get to that stage. All you gotta do is talk to the guy," Leah replied.

Charlie shrugged, "And where am I supposed to find one of those in this quiet seaside town?" Leah smiled, "Well it just so happens you're in luck. Rachel gave me the details for this therapist who just recently moved to town. I was supposed to see him about my own phobias…but with the help of my friends…I've managed to start to get past things on my own. But I think he could be a good start for you to sit down with him and discuss a few things."

Charlie nodded, "I guess it…couldn't hurt." Leah grinned, "Great. Well I'll find his card in my purse and you can give him a call. And then when Joey gets home tonight you can tell her that you're gonna seek help for whatever issues you seem to be having and then before you know it things will be perfect between the two of you again."

Charlie suddenly frowned, "Do you think I should tell Jo about the counselling?" "I thought you two didn't keep secrets from one another anymore," Leah pointed out. Charlie chewed on her lip, "Well…I don't want to lie to her…I'm just not sure…I want her to know that I'm so scared about committing to her that I need professional help."

"Except that by telling her it might put her at ease that you're not just ignoring the issues between the pair of you," Leah explained. Charlie ran her hand through her hair, "I'll think about it. I hate that I may be keeping stuff from her…but…I need to work this out on my own so I can fix my problems. When she gets home…I'll see what kind of mood she's in…and if things are still a little tense…I'll consider telling her I'm gonna get help." Leah beamed, "Good choice."

Several hours later, once Leah had left for work, Charlie had taken the business card Leah left her for the therapist Rachel had recommended, Dr. Michael Patton, and called him to make an appointment. She was nervous when she spoke to him on the phone but once she had hung up she felt a sense of relief shoot through her that she was doing the right thing.

So positive that she could work through her problems, Charlie decided to head down to the beach to see if Joey could spare a few minutes from her work so Charlie could explain she was going to fix things between them.

Charlie however, was confused when she got to the beach and one of Joey's workmates told her that her girlfriend had left work early, ten minutes ago. Thinking that maybe she was working a double shift that day, Charlie headed over to the Surf Club to see if Joey had already started work there. Once she got there Charlie was baffled to be told from Martha that Joey had asked for the evening off work at the bar.

Charlie trudged back home, her recent feelings of relief that she could tackle her problems had now being overcome with confusion about why Joey left work early, then cancelled her shift at Noah's.

Walking back into the house, Charlie was relieved to hear shuffling noises in her room, so was immediately glad that her girlfriend was home early and maybe had been planning a night in so they could deal with their problems.

Charlie's heart dropped when she walked into the room and saw Joey standing there by their bed. Charlie swallowed deeply, "What…what are you doing?"

Joey sighed gently as she looked away from the bag she was packing her clothes into and up at Charlie, then whispering softly, "I'm leaving."

* * *

_Argh! Joey's leaving! Leaving Leah's house? Leaving Charlie and breaking up with her? Leaving for another long-haul trawler gig?_

_Which one is it?_

_Whichever it is - is CJ over for good or can Charlie convince her girlfriend not to leave?_


	70. Chapter 70

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi CJers!_

_Hope you guys are still liking this fic and looking forward to what's to come!_

_CJ4eva - Deja vu indeed for this fic! Will Charlie do something different this time?_

_JSCO - CJ always have a chance in these fics for a much happier ending then what they really got! If the packing doesn't knock some sense into Charlie...what will?_

_Born2Try - Nice prediction! Let's see if it pans out... Super Ruby sure is a fave of mine too! _

_Kirsty - Me? Evil? Never! Hahaha! Yeah I kinda am but you love it anyway! Let's hope Charlie can convince Joey not to leave...or work out what the hell her problem with commitment is!_

_M - Glad you loved the last chapter and will love this one just as much!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Seventy**

Charlie continued staring at Joey in confusion, "What…what do you mean you're leaving?"

Joey turned her gaze back to the bag in front of her, "I'm…I'm not _leaving_ leaving…I'm just…things haven't been great between us for the last week…and you're obviously still struggling with the idea of us moving into our own place…so I'm gonna…give you some space to work out what you what."

"What I want is you," Charlie whispered. Joey allowed a tear to slide down her cheek, "Well sadly that hasn't exactly been obvious since I asked us to get our own place." Charlie glanced away from Joey, unable to look her in the eyes, "So how much space do you plan on putting between us? I mean…are you just taking a weekend off or…going on another three-month trawler gig?"

Joey looked back at Charlie surprised, "Charlie it's not like that. I am not leaving you again for another job out on the sea. I'm just gonna go and stay with Aden for a little while…while we figure things out between us." Charlie stared down at her feet, "How long is a little while?"

Joey shrugged, "A few days…maybe a couple weeks. We need space Charlie…I need space." "This can't be happening," Charlie whimpered. "I'm sorry…but I can't keep ignoring the fact that we want different things. I want us to move forward and you…don't. I don't just want to sit around waiting for you to decide what you want. Maybe I'm been selfish forcing this issue…and maybe we haven't been together for a huge amount of time but you know how I feel about you. And after what we've been through these past couple months…nearly losing each other…I don't want to just wait around for our future to begin," Joey told her gently.

"Joey I…I don't want you to leave," Charlie begged. Joey continued placing items in her bag, "And I don't want to leave but…I don't see any other way through this. Maybe giving you some space will help you work out where we stand." Charlie wiped a tear from her eye, "Joey…there has to be something I can do to stop you from leaving."

Joey looked back over at her, as she stopped packing her gear and zipped up the bag, "There is. Look me in the eyes and tell me that the idea of committing to me…now or sometime in our future…doesn't terrify you."

Charlie blinked her eyes, and then stared away from Joey as she gripped her hand tightly onto the doorway. Charlie wanted to be able to do as Joey asked, but she struggled. Her mouth opened and closed several times, and while she contemplated telling Joey that she was willing to seek help for her issues, she knew it wouldn't be the answer Joey was searching for.

Joey shook her head sadly, as she turned back to the bag, "Guess I got my answer…just wasn't the one I wanted." "Joey we can work through this, you don't just need to take off to Aden's," Charlie insisted, as she found her voice. "I think it's for the best Charlie," Joey confessed, "I want us to have a future together and I have no problems committing to that unlike the way you seem to be struggling with the idea of us starting off our lives together. This isn't forever Charlie, this is just to give us both some space so we can…find a way forwards…if there is one."

More tears spilt from Charlie's eyes, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Joey raised her eyebrows as she grabbed her bag and tugging it over her shoulder she walked over to Charlie. Standing in front of her, Joey raised her free hand to stroke Charlie's cheek, "I am not breaking up with you. This isn't about ending things between us. I love you too much to do that to you."

"But you don't love me enough to stay," Charlie whimpered. Joey gripped onto her bag, "I love you too much to stay here and allow us to ignore our problems. This isn't something we can sweep under the table. I know I lied to you at first about what I wanted…but I can't do that again. I can't hide the fact that I'm ready for us to begin our future now. I'm tired of sitting around waiting for tomorrow to come. We've nearly lost each other so many times and I don't want to waste anymore time. I want us to move into our own place and begin to start our lives together."

"I understand," Charlie whispered, as she allowed Joey to continue stroking her cheek, "I can't give you what you need…right now. And I need to take the time away from you to work out what I want…and where I want us to be in the future. And if you don't leave then we'll never find our way through this. I just hope I can try and sort myself out before it takes too long and I…lose you."

"What did I tell you before? This is not about us ending things between us. You are not gonna lose me. We're just…taking a step back to work out the best way forward for our relationship. One step back for two steps forwards okay?" Joey maintained.

Charlie nodded, still allowing several tears to slip down her cheeks, "Are you all packed?" Joey looked back at her bag before once again staring into Charlie's eyes, "I haven't taken much. Just a few things to get me through a week or so. See this isn't forever. I'm not leaving you. I'm just taking a small…sabbatical while we decide what we want."

Charlie still felt Joey's hand cupping her cheek, and gently leant into the embrace, kissing the side of Joey's palm, "So am I…still allowed to call you…see how things are going?"

Joey leant forwards bringing their lips together softly, "You can call me as many times as you like. You can also come and visit me if you'd like. And I'll come by occasionally to see you and Ruby. We can still catch up during our lunch breaks and whenever we're not working. This really won't affect our relationship that much just…"

"You won't be here when I go to sleep and when I wake up," Charlie realized sadly. "No I won't be," Joey whispered, "Though I don't mind you calling to tell me just how much you miss me." "You can count on it," Charlie promised, "I'm sorry I can't…I dunno give you what you need right now. I want to be able to commit to you. I don't know what's holding me back. Maybe I'll be able to figure it out without you around."

"That's the plan," Joey tried to sound upbeat, though her decision was still tearing at her, "Anyway I should…" Charlie pressed her lips against Joey's forehead, "I'll call you tonight…see how you're settling in. Maybe we can have lunch together at the Diner." Joey wrapped her free arm around Charlie's waist, pulling her into a hug, "I'll look forward to your call tonight and lunch tomorrow sounds great. Just text me when you'll be able to get away from the station."

"I'm gonna miss you," Charlie sobbed. "I'm already missing you and I haven't even gone yet," Joey replied sadly, "I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie pressed her forehead against Joey's, "Is this the part where I have to let you go?" "That's the general idea," Joey admitted quietly as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Charlie gripped onto Joey's waist, pulling her forwards into a light kiss, hoping against hope that one simple moment could change Joey's mind though she knew deep down it wouldn't. Joey fell into the embrace, kissing Charlie back passionately. Before she could let her emotions get the better of her, Joey pulled back. With a quick kiss to Charlie's cheek and a promise not to stop loving her, Joey wrangled out of Charlie's embrace and walked away from her, leaving her girlfriend holding onto the doorway to keep herself from collapsing. It took all of Joey's strength not to give in and admit she was making the wrong choice as she walked out of the house.

Later that afternoon, Charlie had curled herself onto the couch, not feeling comfortable to lie down in her bed without her girlfriend. Charlie sniffled sadly as she tried to ignore the fact that her inability to find a way to commit to Joey had driven the younger girl away. Albeit a temporary move, Charlie couldn't shake the responsibility she felt if she couldn't convince Joey to move back home. Or better yet find a way to get over her own commitment phobia so they could start their lives together like Joey desperately wanted.

Although she didn't feel comfortable admitting that she was looking into getting counselling for her issues, Charlie was now more convinced that she needed the help she hoped the therapist could provide. Charlie wasn't sure why she didn't feel comfortable telling Joey that she was seeking counselling, after all they'd promised each other they'd never lie to one another. Knowing that Charlie was going to get help, although wasn't the breakthrough response Joey would've wanted, could put Joey's mind at ease that Charlie wasn't just ignoring her issues and she was trying to face them.

The thing that scared Charlie the most about getting counselling was that she was doing so without Joey beside her supporting her. _Maybe I should have just told her about the counselling and asked her to come with me. Argh because that wouldn't help. These are my problems that I need to deal with and if I don't get the proper help I need then I'll never find a way to commit to Joey._

Ruby walked into the living room, spotting Charlie curled up on the couch, "Hey Charlz. I found this business card on the kitchen counter for a therapist. You finally gonna get some help to sort out that head of yours?" Charlie shrugged, "Not sure it'll help…maybe it's too late."

Ruby walked around to the front of the couch, and saw Charlie's tear-stained cheeks, "What's wrong Charlie?" Charlie wiped her cheeks, "Joey's gone." Ruby frowned and sat down on the edge of the couch, "What do you mean by gone?"

Charlie stared over at a photo of her and Joey that was on the mantle piece, "She took some of her stuff and she's moved in with Aden for…a couple days…to give us some space while I…try and work out my problems." Ruby leaned over and took Charlie's hand, "Joey left you?"

Charlie was comforted by Ruby's action, "She hasn't _left me_ left me. We haven't broken up or anything like that. She's just decided that we need to work out our problems, not ignore them, and she thinks it's for the best that we take a little space to do that." "Are you okay?" Ruby asked quietly.

Charlie shook her head, "No. I didn't want her to leave. I don't want to lose her. But she's right, I can't give her the commitment she needs from me and she deserves to take some space away from me while I figure myself out." Ruby squeezed her hand, "So is that why you're gonna see a therapist?"

"Leah suggested it. Said it could help me sort out what I'm going through," Charlie revealed, "I haven't told Joey yet about the counselling and I'm not sure I want to just yet until I know that it's working. I don't want to get her hopes up. I hope it can help…I'm just afraid that with Joey moving out…maybe I'm too late. I'm not saying that I'm not determined to still get help…I just hope that Joey will wait for me." "You don't think she will after everything you've been through?" Ruby questioned.

Charlie sighed, "I hope so…but if I don't find a way through my issues…I can't expect her to wait around forever…can I?"

* * *

_Charlie sure can't do a thing right can she?_

_What do you think of Joey's decision to move out?_

_Next time - Can Ruby be the one to convince Joey to come back home and to give Charlie some time to work through her 'issues'? Or will Ruby make another bold suggestion instead?_


	71. Chapter 71

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi CJers!_

_Another update from me today - aren't you guys so lucky lol!_

_If you haven't already done so - check out my new fic 'You Call it Madness but I Call it Love' - it's based off the newest H&A storyline of the Braxton's arrival in Summer Bay!_

_Kirsty - Why didn't Charlie tell Joey the truth? Beats me...I mean she's just such a difficult person...and it makes for good drama lol! Oh I think you'll like Ruby's suggestion - but whether or not Joey takes her up on it..._

_Born2Try - Hahaha I guess all my fics are like games where you guys make guesses on what's gonna happen next - and I just drive you guys round the bend by surprising you with something new every chapter lol! But you love them anyway! And you next prediction of things getting hard before they get easier - 100% correct! You've learnt that much from my writing!_

_JSCO - Hmmm another suggestion for a new girl for Joey to spice things up - you never know it could happen! Not just yet though..._

_CJ4eva - Aww sorry for the unhappiness of being a CJ fan right now! Keep the faith that they'll get back together! I know you do for all my fics! _

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Seventy-One**

The following morning Joey was awakened by some loud rapping on Aden's front door. Knowing that Aden was planning on leaving early for a shift at the Diner, Joey hauled herself out of bed and dragged herself down the stairs. Aden's place certainly didn't feel like home and she struggled to sleep during the night without Charlie next to her. But she had to admit to herself that it hurt her less than the past few weeks sleeping next to her girlfriend knowing that Charlie was struggling to imagine their future together.

Joey squinted her eyes at the sunshine that shone through the doorway as she opened the front door to a slightly disappointed looking Ruby. "Oh…ah morning Rubes," Joey greeted. "Morning yourself. So how's life here?" Ruby asked lightly. Joey shrugged, then motioned for Ruby to enter the apartment.

Ruby followed her in and they both sat down on the couch. "So…things better here for you?" Ruby tried asking again. "They're not too bad," Joey sighed, "How's Charlie?" Ruby chewed on her lip, "She's…just coping without you. She's trying to hide the fact that she's devastated."

"Do you hate me for taking off from her…and you for a little while?" Joey questioned. "I don't hate you for doing this. Maybe I'm disappointed that it's had to come to this but I know it's not your fault," Ruby answered. Joey nodded, "So I guess this means that Charlie's told you about what's been going on between us recently."

Ruby snuggled closer to Joey, placing her head on Joey's shoulder, "Yes she told me that you want us to all move in together into our own place…and that she doesn't want to. Sucks." Joey shrugged, "Yeah well maybe I was pushing her too fast again. Got too far ahead of myself thinking that we could really start our future together."

"Don't you go blaming yourself for pushing Charlie too fast. It's not too fast. You and Charlie are without a doubt meant to be together and the fact that Charlie's somehow doubting that…it just doesn't make sense to me. I don't blame you for a second for getting fed up with her and moving away to force her to confront her problems," Ruby told her.

Joey looked down at Ruby softly, "I wasn't getting 'fed up' with her. Okay yes it's been quite awkward relating to her since she admitted she doesn't want us to get our own place and…I guess in a way Charlie is doubting our future together. I can't force her to ready for it if she's not."

Ruby linked her arm around Joey's elbow, "I just don't get it. You and Charlie are perfect together. So you've had some issues? You got through them. You're the best thing to ever happen to Charlie and now she's afraid of committing to you and setting up a proper future together…I just don't get it."

Joey kissed Ruby on the forehead, "Well I guess it's a bigger commitment to her…than it is to me."

Ruby pursed her lips, "I don't think this problem of hers has anything to do with you or your relationship. I spoke to Charlie the other night when she told me about your problems and…I think this is just something Charlie does. She's never been in a relationship longer than six months and she always finds excuses as to why her relationships never work out. She's too head-strong when she begins her relationships, then she gets bored and cuts loose. But things were different for the pair of you. She wasn't head-strong when you started dating. I think you really grounded her, you know complimented her faults. And she is certainly not bored with you. She's finally in a relationship where there isn't any excuses for it not to work out…and she doesn't know how to react when she's given the opportunity to commit to you."

Joey tensed slightly, "Six months huh?" Ruby motioned its unimportance, "Yeah but you and Charlie are past that and have been together…" "Just over five months now," Joey finished. Ruby stared up at the ceiling as she began counting, "Oh…damn I seriously thought you and Charlie had been together longer."

Joey sighed, "Maybe you're right and it's not about me. It's just Charlie trying to make excuses to end things before I try and make them too serious." Ruby frowned, "No way. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have put my foot in it but I know Charlie feels differently about you compared to all the other guys she's ditched. She's just repeating her normal actions in her relationships, but once she realizes just how much damage she's doing to you…she's gonna pull through and commit to you. I know she will." "I guess we'll have to wait and see," Joey replied sadly.

"And while we're waiting for Charlie to sort herself out, I am absolutely devastated that I won't get to move into our own little place as soon as we could," Ruby confessed. "So you were okay with the idea of the three of us getting our own place?" Joey clarified.

Ruby grinned, "You kidding me? The three of us getting our own place sounds perfect to me. Like we're a proper family. Can't believe Charlie's willing to give that up. On second thoughts I guess that is in Charlie's nature to screw up the idea of having a proper family." "Ruby," Joey whispered, "I thought you and Charlie were starting to fix things between you."

Ruby paused for a moment, "I keep thinking that things are getting better for us. I really want them to be better but…it's still so complicated between us. I'm trying to get closer to her but I can't help pushing her away at other times. I just can't seem to trust her entirely."

Joey stroked Ruby's arm, "Well maybe that's another good thing to come out of me staying with Aden for a couple days. Gives you and Charlie a chance to spend some quality time alone together and maybe you can get things back on track." Ruby ran her tongue over her teeth nervously, "That's…ah kinda part of the reason why I came over here this morning. See the thing is…as nice as it has been trying to get things back on track with Charlie…I just don't think we're quite there yet. And with you moving out of the house…I'm not sure I want to stay there with Charlie…without you."

Joey creased her brow, "What do you mean?" Ruby glanced away from Joey, "You know I only moved back there because you convinced me to right?" "You moved back there because you wanted to repair your relationship with Charlie after you were diagnosed with diabetes and had that scare at the hospital, it wasn't because I convinced you to," Joey insisted.

Ruby shook her head softly, "If it wasn't for you I'd still be living with Irene. Having you there as well makes things easier for me when I'm with Charlie. I still can't quite wrap my head around all the lies she's told me all my life. I trust you…but I'm not quite prepared to trust Charlie on my own. And I know I still have Leah and VJ there but…I can't live with Charlie if I don't trust her."

"What are you saying Ruby?" Joey pushed quietly. Ruby stared up at Joey, blinking back several tears, "Can I come with you? Can I stay here with you to live while Charlie sorts herself out over her commitment issues?"

Joey untangled their arms and wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder, "You know I can't let you do that. For starters this is Aden's place so…it's really not up to me. But more importantly…you know that would devastate Charlie." "Yeah well I can't help that it would hurt Charlie. Not like she isn't the one to blame," Ruby replied rapidly. "Rubes," Joey warned lightly. "I'm sorry but it's true," Ruby apologised, "And if Aden isn't interested in having me here…why don't you and I get our own place?"

"Our own place?" Joey repeated surprised by Ruby's suggestion. Ruby smiled, "Yeah why not? Charlie told me that your plans of getting a place with her always involved me so…if Charlie's having issues with committing to you…we should just get our own place. Leave Charlie out of the picture and we'll move in together. C'mon it'll be fun. Plus you know this could be the thing that wakes Charlie up to what she's screwing up. That she's missing out on being a part of our little family. This could work Jo, it'll be great."

"Somehow I don't think making Charlie jealous of you and I living together as a family will snap her out of her phobia or whatever. She needs to sort out why she can't commit to me. We can't force that to happen," Joey admitted, "And as for you and I living together…it sounds great Rubes really…"

Ruby sensed Joey's reluctance, "But…?" Joey sighed, "I'm just not sure we could afford it. I mean Charlie and I were only just likely to be able to cover the costs together. Why do you think I had to keep living with Brett before I met Charlie? Having your own place is costly. I know I have two jobs now but they're hardly high paying jobs and before you suggest it there's no way I'd let you get another part-time job down at the fish markets or something to help cover the expenses. You have your studies to worry about. You shouldn't have to worry about money and grown-up problems."

"What if I want to worry about these problems? I'm doing fine in my studies and there really isn't much harm of me getting a job of my own on the weekends. C'mon Jo this could be awesome the two of us living together," Ruby maintained. "And after one weekend of work you'll question why you ever considered it to be a good thing. Besides what would happen to all that time you'll miss out on hanging out with Geoff?" Joey chuckled.

Ruby looked down at the floor, "You haven't heard…? Geoff's probably gonna be leaving the Bay in a few days to go and be a missionary overseas for…I dunno a few years or so." Joey squeezed Ruby's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I take it this isn't something you're happy with." Ruby shook her head, "I want to support him for being so noble and doing the right thing I just…I'm gonna miss him so much. And now with you moving out…it's like I'm losing my two best friends."

Joey kissed Ruby's forehead, "I'm sorry my moving out makes you feel like that. It's crappy timing with Geoff leaving too but you know my decision to move out had nothing to do with you. Though I haven't moved overseas…I'm still here for you whenever you need a friend. You know you can come see me whenever."

Ruby nodded and cuddled up to Joey closer, "I know you're still here for me and I appreciate that. You always look out for me the way Charlie has. None of Charlie's previous partners ever cared about me the way you do. See this is just more proof that we would make a perfect little family with Charlie. I know things are still weird for me and her…but with you with us we'd work things out. I kinda hate the fact that Charlie's destroying this for us."

Joey sighed, "Charlie's not destroying this. Yes it seems like she's got some problems but it's up to her to sort them out, we just need to give her the time to do so. I'm giving her the space to do that…but you know she doesn't need space from you. She needs you there with her so you can both repair your relationship. As I said before…maybe with me not being there it will compel you two to work things out."

"I'm not so sure that it'll work," Ruby admitted. "Well you've just got to learn to trust her again and you can't do that by leaving her to come live with me can you?" Joey pointed out. "No I guess not," Ruby realized.

"There you go. I know Charlie might be trying to deal with her issues of our relationship but that doesn't mean she doesn't have time for you. She needs your support just like you need her. I'm sure Charlie has a bit more experience in dealing with a broken heart than I do so maybe you should open up to her about Geoff leaving. Let her in and let her help you," Joey hinted.

"I guess you're right. It's possible she might be able to help me mend my broken heart," Ruby decided. "Isn't that what Mum's do best?" Joey smiled. Ruby grinned back, "I guess we'll have to wait and see how she goes with this. But I get it okay…I'll stay at Leah's and give her another chance. I won't just take off and give up on the idea of her and me fixing our relationship. I'll let her help me get over the idea of losing Geoff…and maybe I can make her see…just how much of an idiot she would have to be to give you up if she doesn't find a way to give you the future you deserve."

* * *

_Gotta love how strong Joey and Ruby's relationship is! Boo for Charlie spoiling things for them!_

_Next time - Charlie's first session with therapist Michael!_

_Will she struggle to open up to him so he can 'fix' her issues with commitment?_

_What will Charlie reveal about her thoughts on her relationship with Joey if she does manage to open up to him?_


	72. Chapter 72

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_Hi CJers! Again!_

_Yes you're been spoilt today! Bout damn time...I got my act together and wrote this chapter for you! Serious case of writers block over here with this fic but I'm trying to ignore the block and just keep writing!_

_B2T - Aww thanks for saying the Joey/Ruby relationship is so well written! The whole best friends/stepmother and daughter angle is exactly what I've been trying to achieve with them so I'm glad you can see both clearly! Good on Joey for sticking up for Charlie - there sure is a lot of love between them! Yes sadly Charlie holds all the cards between her own relationships with both Joey and Ruby as well as Joey's relationship with Ruby - if she continues to screw things up - all three relationships are in the balance!_

_Kirsty - I love Joey and Ruby's bond! Let's hope she manages to open up to Michael as well!_

_JSCO - Damn straight she is!_

_CJ4eva - Well let's hope that Charlie also likes the idea of them all moving in together as a family one day! Happy families re-united - we'll see!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

Charlie shuffled awkwardly on the seat opposite the therapist. It had been four days since Joey had moved out and while they had managed to spend some time together during their lunch breaks things had still been tense between them. Joey had informed her that Ruby had come to her about moving in with her and while Charlie was disappointed that Ruby still couldn't find a way to trust her, she was grateful that Joey could be honest with her despite their problems.

Charlie had decided that while she needed to sort herself out to save her relationship with Joey, she would insist on spending more time with Ruby and try and make a conscious effort to fix things between them. She knew they had a long way to go if things were to return to normal between them, but was determined not to leave them as they stood.

And now here she was sitting in front of her new therapist, Dr. Michael Patton, trying to remain calm. Michael sat at his desk, tapping his pen against the desk, "So when you called to arrange this appointment you said you were having some problems that you wanted help with. What would you like to talk about first?"

Charlie sighed and stared down at the floor, "Well I'm here because…I need someone to talk to. My girlfriend wants us to get our own place and move in together…make more of a commitment to one another…but I can't seem to commit to her."

"How long have you and her been together?" Michael asked.

Charlie raised her eyebrow, "That doesn't bother you…that I have a girlfriend?"

"Should it?" Michael pointed out.

Charlie shrugged, "Guess I just assumed that you'd be surprised. I can't help but think people will be judgmental about my relationship. Um…we've been together five months now…this time."

Michael nodded, "Do you want to tell me about her?"

Charlie glanced back up at him, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face at the thought of Joey, "Um…she's perfect. Her name's Joey. She's…a little bit younger than me…um twenty-three. She just started working part-time as a life guard down at the beach and has another job at a bar. She used to work on boats as a deckhand but…well I guess she gave that up when she moved here to be with me as the only jobs going were long-term gigs out on the sea. She's obsessed with anything to do with boats. She's got a quirky sense of humour and although she's had a troubled past she has a great outlook on life. She's…perfect…and I'm an idiot for not being able to commit to her."

"How would you describe your relationship with Joey?" Michael queried.

Charlie bit her lip, "We've had our fair share of problems. I could go into detail about them but-"

"We've got all hour," Michael smirked, "Bore me."

Charlie groaned, "Boring you is about the last thing this could do. Make you think we've got too many dramas and issues…that's more like it."

"That's okay too," Michael smiled, "Charlie we've known each other for five minutes now. All I know about your relationship is that you're girlfriend is perfect…and you try not to smile when you think about her but fail miserably. I'm here to help you but you can't start me off by bringing me into the middle of the 'movie' without telling me how we got here."

Charlie chewed on her lip and clasped her hands together, "That seems…logical. Um…we met nearly a year ago. She was…a friend of a friend. I'm a cop at a local police station and my friend bought to my attention that Joey needed some help against this guy who had…attacked her. There was just something about her. She opened up to me about some stuff in her life and I started looking out for her…following up on her case even though she refused to make a statement.

I convinced her to make her statement but in doing so her brother found out about her sexuality and kicked her out of their house. Joey's gay and I'm…not into labels. She's the only woman I've fallen for. I felt guilty for what her brother did so I arranged for her to move into the share-house I live in with my…ah daughter and my friend and her son. We spent a lot of time together and…I fell for her.

A huge part of me back then…didn't want to. I kept pushing her away but eventually I realized what I felt for her was stronger than anything I've ever had before. We were together…for about a week…when we got outed as a couple before I was ready. I cheated on her to prove I wasn't gay and she left me. Took off on a trawler for five months.

When she came back to the Bay…it wasn't something she chose…her brother got into a car accident…with me. Long story…less long…we took some time being friends and then found that we were both ready for a relationship. Things were really good between us for a couple months…then we kinda…got caught up in homicide case and were both accused of the crime."

Michael raised his eyebrow. Charlie saw the look on his face, "Oh we were innocent…my Dad was the one that killed the guy because…this guy raped me seventeen years ago. And…well there was this part where Joey confessed to being the killer to stop me from finding out my Dad did it…and I thought I'd lost her forever and…"

Michael's eyebrows rose a little higher. Charlie rolled her eyes, "Told you I was a basket case when I phoned you asking for therapy."

Michael let out a small chuckle, "I don't think you're a basket case Charlie. But you sure are gonna make things interesting for me aren't you?"

"Quite possibly," Charlie admitted, as she ran her hand through her hair, "So after all that drama we stayed together but I was having trouble trusting that I wouldn't lose her again. We took some time away from the Bay and spent time reconnecting as a couple. We got things back on track between us and when everything was finally falling into place…Joey told me she wanted us to get our own place and for us to make more of a commitment to each other…and I freaked."

"Did it ever occur to you that moving in together would be an option for you both in your future?" Michael asked.

Charlie scratched her forehead, "Not really, no. I mean…I had most certainly considered it as part of our future together back when we got together a few months ago. But that was just before Joey got arrested for falsely confessing to the murder charge and I lost her. I didn't lose her for very long as my father finally came forward after he saw what it was doing to me but…I've struggled to accept that we could still have a future together since then. I keep thinking something else will come between us…and as it happens I was right…I just didn't think it'd be me that's coming between us."

Michael began writing notes down in a notebook, "How did it make you feel when Joey suggested that she wanted you to get your own place?"

Charlie stared down at the floor, embarrassed, "I panicked. She said I had this look of fear in my eyes. Then the other day, even though she knew I was having slight reservations about the idea, she brought up the subject again…and I ended up having a panic attack. I literally couldn't breathe…the idea of committing to her like that…it made me feel…terrified. I'm a cop, I don't get terrified…'til now."

Michael's lips curled into a tiny smile at Charlie's comment, "How serious would you consider your relationship to be compared to your previous relationships?"

Charlie ran her tongue over teeth, "It's the most serious relationship I've ever been in. I love Joey…and I've never claimed to love anyone before. Maybe with a couple of my past boyfriends…I thought it was love. But it doesn't compare to how I feel about Joey. I can't imagine…not having Joey in my life…but the second she suggested we get our own place…that image of seeing us together in the future…it got a little fuzzy."

"So in your past relationships you never reached the stage of needing to commit to them enough to get your own place to live together?" Michael clarified.

Charlie frowned, "Not even close. I had a string of boyfriends when I finished the police academy and was living in the city. I was too focused on my work for any of them to be serious. The guys I was seeing either ended up cheating on me or I just lost interest in them and dumped them. There was one guy…but it was mostly a long distance relationship once he got offered a job away from the City. Joey's the only partner I ever…at one point…knew would be…kinda a forever deal.

Okay but the thing that…isn't even logical in this scenario…Joey and I already live together with my daughter and friends. Or…well we did until a few days ago when Joey couldn't handle my rejection…and she took off to crash at a friends' while I…sort myself out. So how is it that I have no problems living with her with other people around us but the idea of us…and my daughter…getting our own place to rent scares me?"

Michael pondered this, "There could be a number of reasons. How long have you lived there? Do you feel safe living there? You know comfortable having your friend there along with your daughter and Joey?"

Charlie stared at him anxiously, "I've been living there now with my daughter, Ruby, for about a year and a half. And yes I do feel secure living there with other people around. I've always felt comfortable living with friends. And living with Joey is amazing although…if I was brutally honest…the both times that Joey and I have been together and she's moved in with us…it was more of a convenience…than a choice for us to…live together."

Michael nodded, "You mentioned the first time she moved in…before you two were a couple…her brother kicked her out of home. What about the second time? And if it was only a convenience to have her living with you…were these circumstances resolved and you were just too scared to ask her to move out?"

Charlie sighed frustrated, "Okay when you put it like that…really wished I hadn't been brutally honest. Over three months ago…Joey was kidnapped and attacked…by the guy that raped me when I was a teenager…the guy my Dad ended up… She was hurt badly and needed my help to recuperate otherwise she would have been stuck in hospital for weeks. No way was I about to let that happen to her…it was my fault she got kidnapped. And when her injuries healed…I couldn't just ask her to move out. Her brother had returned from working interstate so had taken back up residence in their house so she couldn't just move back there with him.

I should never have used the word convenience. It's not like I never wanted her living with me. I loved waking up next to her everyday. I loved having her come home everyday and telling me about her day. What I more kind of meant…was I've never lived with a partner before and it's not something I ever imagined before I met Joey. And as much as I love having her live with me now…looking back if there probably wasn't any reasons that she had to move in with me…I might not have chosen for her to live with me this early in my relationship. God I'm saying this all wrong!"

"Charlie calm down, it's okay, you don't have to panic here. I'm not gonna judge you for anything you say," Michael soothed, "From what I can gather what you are trying to say is that Joey did move in with you due to stressful circumstances and while you've grown accustomed to having her live there…if these stressful circumstances didn't exist…you would find it difficult to commit to her if she wanted to move in with you now for the sake of relationship needs. Am I near the ballpark?"

Charlie nodded miserably, "I guess you're right. Yes if it was a move based on relationship needs and further commitment to one another…I don't think I'd be ready for it. This is ridiculous! I love Joey and I hated it the other day when she told me she was moving out because I couldn't deal with the level of commitment she wants from me. I didn't want her to leave me. Yes if circumstances were different we probably wouldn't be living together at all yet.

But the circumstances aren't different. I did grow accustomed to having her there with me and grew to absolutely adore spending so much time with her. We've been together for five months. I shouldn't be questioning whether her moving in with me was the right move for us or if we've had too much going on in our lives and now I'm starting to take the time to realize this relationship is moving too fast. Or is this suddenly thinking that we've been moving too fast just a reaction to my commitment phobia? I'm starting to wonder if I go out of my way to destroy all my relationships on purpose…'cause I don't want to commit to them."

"What would make you say that? That you destroy all your relationships? Is that how you feel?" Michael questioned in succession.

Charlie shrugged, "It makes sense…I get into relationships that I know deep down won't last. That's why I was never surprised when the guys I dated cheated on me. The long-distance relationship would've ended long before it did had the guy not left for another town. Then there were two other relationships I've been in before Joey since I moved here. But they don't really matter right now.

All that matters is that I want help to get past this. I want to be able to find a way through my problems so I can commit to Joey. She's the reason why I'm here. I love her and I want to be the person she needs me to be. And I can't do that if I'm too scared to commit to her in the near future. I know five months of being together may seem like a reasonable amount of time for anyone to consider moving into their own place…but it's the longest relationship I've ever been in…and the fact that it's lasted this long without me screwing it up…it scares me…I don't want to be scared anymore."

Michael smiled at her kindly, "Then it looks like we have some work cut out for us over the next few sessions…if you're keen to continue the therapy of course."

Charlie chewed down hard on her lip, full of nerves at the thought of continuing to open herself up to a guy she barely knew, "Um…yes…I want to continue. When's your next appointment available…? I want to sort out my problems…as soon as possible."

Michael pulled out his appointment book, "Somebody keen to make a follow-up appointment? You're certainly full of surprises and as I commented earlier…you're bound to make things interesting for me…aren't you?"

* * *

_Oh she sure is! Interesting indeed!_

_So who liked this version of the therapist Michael and thinks he can help Charlie with her problems? Without resorting to telling Charlie that Joey is like a pair of shoes someone else wants to try on lol!_

_Will Charlie find a way to face her phobia or screw things up even more?_

_Next time - CJ have lunch together and neither can ignore how awkward it feels to be around each other when they're trying to work on keeping their relationship together_

_And things get even more awkward when Dr. Michael walks into the restaurant and Joey notices Charlie's nervous fixation with the man..._


	73. Chapter 73

"**The Truth Hurts"**

_HI CJers!_

_Well I hope you can accept my apology for the long delay in updating this fic! If you actually manage to remember what's going on in this fic!_

_CJ4eva - Thanks! Glad you think this is a better written story than H&A! Just too bad I can't manage to update it more often! Let's hope your right about Joey having more brains and logic than to partake in a little tree-stalking!_

_Ttandme - A Hugo situation - Joey getting jealous and Charlie ending up in Michael's arms - that's drama! Just not the type you probably want!_

_JSCO - Well if I ever manage to write them I hope the next few chapters will be as interesting as you predict!_

_B2T - Yes Charlie should be talking to both Michael & Joey! Just keep concentrating on that long term goal that Charlie wants to spend her life with Joey!_

_Kirsty - Hope you enjoy what happens next! Even if it may not be as you hoped!_

_M - Sorry to keep you waiting so long!_

_Oniz - All we want is for Charlie to get the help she needs so she can strengthen her relationship with Joey and Ruby! So they can be a happy lil family of course!_

_Animelover - Wow! That was some review! Thank you so much for everything you said! It means a lot to me! Hope this fic continues to be as good as you think it is!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

Several days after her first counselling session with Michael, Charlie raced into the Diner as she was late to meet Joey for lunch. When she spotted her girlfriend at a table she nervously made her way over to her. Their relationship still had an awkward feeling about it just like it had before Charlie's counselling session.

Charlie had hoped that she would have been able to tell Joey about the sessions to give Joey hope that she was fixing her problems but instead she found herself unable to mention them for fear that Joey would think less of her. Although she herself had recommended for Joey to see a counsellor after her ordeal with Robbo, Charlie felt embarrassed by the fact she couldn't get over such a 'small issue' on her own and needed professional help.

Since Charlie's first session, the couple had seen each other for lunch everyday and the other night Joey had come over to hang out and watch DVD's with Charlie. Though they had curled up on the couch together, Charlie couldn't help but still feel awkward and self-conscious around the younger woman and was unsure where they stood in regards to their physical relationship and couldn't bring herself to ask Joey to stay the night with her. She hated how much her problems had come between them in such little time and she was unconvinced that Joey would be thrilled that she was taking such 'drastic' action in seeing Michael.

Arriving at the table Charlie hovered slightly and smiled lightly at Joey until she got her attention. Joey stood up and gently kissed Charlie on the cheek. Charlie didn't have the heart to ask if Joey was not being more affectionate because of their current situation or if she still thought Charlie was uneasy to show her affections in public.

"Hi," Charlie whispered as she sat down next to Joey at the table, "How's things been?"

Joey shrugged as she sat down as well, "Yeah slightly interesting. Aden's brother turned up unannounced yesterday and is in hospital for some unknown reason. I haven't really seen Aden since he got the phone call from Rachel saying he was there. I expect that his brother Justin might stay with us for a while but Aden was pretty freaked out when he found out his brother was in town. Other than that…just been working I guess. Um…how 'bout you?"

Charlie fiddled with the menu on the table, "Yeah things have been…good. Actually I think Watson saw Justin and Aden at the hospital and though I don't know much about it…I think Justin could be in a lot of trouble. So just make sure…Aden knows what he's doing if Justin stays with you…I just don't want you getting hurt."

Joey nodded, "I know…Aden would never let that happen. Besides I don't want to make any judgments on the guy before I actually meet him. So…how's things at the station? How's Ruby?"

"Yeah Ruby's good. She's been really busy with schoolwork so I haven't seen too much of her. I'm trying not to take it personally or that she's trying to avoid me. Things are still weird between us. And I guess…things at the station have been…uncomfortable," Charlie answered hesitantly.

Joey rolled her tongue over her teeth, "Angelo?"

Charlie smirked, "Didn't even take you three guesses. Yeah he's still making life difficult for me. We're always rostered on at the same times together and I keep catching him staring at me several times a day. It's hard to…keep ignoring that. I tell him over and over that I'm not interested but…"

Joey sighed, "But he probably knows that I've moved out of Leah's and thinks you and I are over so is waiting a 'respectable' number of days before he starts hitting on you all over again."

Charlie bit her lip, "I assume he has heard…but he hasn't said anything about it. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me…he's just waiting for the right opening to try and get me back. Um…but we're not though…um…over…are we? I don't want us to be...um...over."

Joey reached out and took Charlie's hand softly, squeezing it as she reassured, "We're not over...okay...we're fine. Seriously we're still as together as we always were...we just don't live together anymore. And maybe it might be a good idea for us to live apart for a while. We were kinda forced back to living together when Grant...um...bashed me. I'm just saying moving back in together wasn't something we were planning at that stage so maybe taking a small break...will help you sort out what you want."

Charlie couldn't shake the feeling that Joey's words weren't as reassuring as she hoped they would be, "Yeah I know...I was just checking you hadn't...I dunno changed your mind about us...being together. Sorry I just get nervous every time I see Angelo staring at me and...I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page about where we stand before I see Angelo again and go right off at him claiming that everything's fine between us...um...if it wasn't."

Joey bowed her head, "Yeah I can see...how going off at him wouldn't be a good idea unless you're positive you know what you're telling him. Especially since he's your boss and all, you've got to be careful that you know he's making a move on you before you turn him down because we're together. I bet if Angelo knew what was going on between us...I'm sure he wouldn't make such a big deal if you told him you couldn't commit to him. He'd probably just be happy you're with him and not care that...you don't want more. He wouldn't move away from you like I did."

Charlie swallowed hard before whispering, "Don't say that. We promised each other this will just take some time to sort through and I am trying...I am okay."

Joey nodded, "Okay...I know I'm sorry. Just can't help thinking that Angelo would handle this better as he'd be too self-involved to think you're rejecting him and would just be happy to be able to claim you as his."

Charlie tried hard not to pull her hand away from Joey's but still jerked it awkwardly which disentangled their fingers, "I am not rejecting you. How many times do I have to explain that? I don't know what my problem is but it's not to do with you or how much I love you. These are my issues. This is the most serious relationship I've ever been in and for some reason I can't get my head around the fact I haven't done something to screw it up entirely like I normally do. I am trying to handle these issues for you. I need you to trust that."

Joey stared into Charlie's eyes, and re-entangled their fingers, "I trust you okay. Sorry I just...hate the fact Angelo's giving you a hard time...even if it's only staring silently at you. I just felt like for a moment that if I hadn't moved out...he wouldn't even know we were having problems and might've given up on trying to win you back by now."

Charlie gritted her teeth, "Something tells me it'll take a lot more than you moving out of Leah's for him to give up on that. Hell if it wasn't for my stupid problem and we were getting our own place and committing to each other seriously that still wouldn't stop him. And before we stop talking about the constant moron that is my ex and move on to a much better subject…I just want to tell you to stop comparing yourself to him and how Angelo would handle this type of situation. You're nothing like him…and I love you for that."

Joey's lips curled into a small smile, "I love you too. And yes I promise to stop comparing myself to him or creating some…alt universe where he's the one you're with and can't commit to. I know that I can handle our problems better than he could ever do."

Charlie also smiled, "Exactly. While I know this is hurting you…you're at least being mature about it. Seriously though it feels so lonely and unhomely at…home without you…and I miss you every minute…at least you're making me see in mature way that I have a problem that I need to fix…for us. You're not ignoring it, you're not hassling me about it constantly and you're not forcing me to change for you. Moving out and letting me fix this problem is the mature way to handle this situation."

"Well thank you," Joey replied whilst she began to blush, "Never been told I'm acting mature before…so I'll take that as a compliment. So…um moving away from our problems…which minutes do you miss me the most?"

Charlie smirked lustfully at her girlfriend, "All the minutes you're meant to be lying next to me at night. I miss the smell of your shampoo, I miss the way I always woke up to your smiling face…and I even miss you're freezing cold feet that you entangle with my warm ones to 'heat yours up'. And I'm sure I don't have to tell you…the other minutes I miss…you're body being against mine."

Joey leant forwards over the table and grinned when Charlie matched her action, "Hmm…just so happens you don't have to tell me about those moments as they are certainly at the top of my list of things I miss about living with you."

Charlie brought her face closer to Joey's so now their lips were only several inches apart, "Maybe…when we both have a night off soon you could come over and we could…"

Joey blushed, "Maybe I'll just have to do that. Oh…ah…I think Colleen's glaring at us so we should probably…"

Charlie ignored Joey's comment, along with Colleen's stares and all the people in the Diner, and pecked Joey softly on the lips. Joey beamed at Charlie as she pulled away, "Well that's one way to get rid of Colleen Smart. Though as enjoyable as that was…I should go make sure she didn't just disappear into the kitchen and have a heart attack at the shock of actually seeing us kissing in public like normal couples. Suppose I could also order our meals while I'm up there. I'm gonna go with the fish and chips. You gonna have your usual pasta…Charlie? Charlie?"

Joey frowned softly as she noticed Charlie's attention was no longer on her and after her girlfriend had sat back down from their kiss Charlie's gaze had been focused at the counter at the Diner. Joey had assumed as she was talking that Charlie was looking at Colleen to make sure the woman was alright. While it was no secret the pair were a couple and Colleen didn't treat them any differently than normal customers, Colleen had made it known that she was uncomfortable with their normal displays of affection. Both girls had shrugged it off as no big deal since no one else had any issues with their relationship and it was just typical Colleen who couldn't comprehend 'what the world was coming to'. It soon became apparent to Joey that Charlie's attention had been distracted by a guy standing at the counter.

Joey scratched her forehead confused, "Charlie...? Are you even listening to me?"

Charlie's head snapped back to her, "What? Oh...sorry...yes I'm listening."

Joey pursed her lips, "O...kay. You just looked a little distracted by that-"

"I'm fine," Charlie interrupted, then smiled gently in apology, "Sorry it's nothing. So...um...lunch? Should I go order for us?"

Joey sighed in defeat, knowing that Charlie hadn't heard her when she decided to order their meals instead, "Sure...why not?"

Joey watched as Charlie stood up and made her way to the counter. She couldn't help but notice as Charlie sidled up next to the guy at the counter but trying to shrug away her fears of why Charlie had reacted strangely to him she looked away from them and pulled out her mobile to message Aden and see what was happening with his brother.

Charlie walked up to the counter nervously as she noticed her counsellor, Michael, was standing there. She had seen a guy walk past her after she had pecked Joey on her lips but when she glanced at Colleen's reaction she had found herself staring at her therapist who was at the counter waiting to be served. She hadn't meant to distracted by him but she had this instant fear that he would acknowledge her if he spotted her and she was confused over who she was supposed to say he was to Joey.

By being too insecure about how Joey would react to the thought that she was seeing a counsellor she had now put herself in the position of being forced to introduce the pair or lying to Joey about who Michael was. Charlie cursed herself for her insecurity at her inability to tell Joey she was seeing a therapist and seeing herself as 'weak' for not being able to solve her commitment phobia on her own.

As she reached the counter and stood next to the man, she glanced up at him uneasily. Michael noticed her and nodded a silent greeting, sensing that Charlie wasn't the type of client who wanted people to know about their relationship. He was a professional and knew most of his clients respected the privacy they received during their sessions. Though he had always worked in the City and had never really encountered his patients in public he realized that things would be different in the small seaside community.

Colleen returned to the counter and took Michael's order. Charlie had hoped that Colleen would take hers too so she could go back to the table with Joey, but instead Colleen ranted about being the only one working and she'd be with Charlie in a moment while she started making Michael's takeaway meal. As Charlie stared after Colleen's retreating figure, Michael turned to her slightly.

Being discreet but not wanting to appear as if he was rude enough to ignore the woman that he needed to trust him if he was to help her with her problems, Michael hovered gently behind Charlie and ever so slightly leaned over her shoulder, "How are you? Still on for our session tomorrow morning?"

Charlie nodded, and glanced up at him, "Things...are still the same really. Guess it was just wishful thinking that everything would be solved with one session so I guess I will see you tomorrow."

Michael smiled at her calmly, "I look forward to it. Even if you insist you're just gonna bore me for the hour."

Charlie smirked at his comment, "Oh now I promise I'll do that."

Michael was about to reply to his client when Colleen returned to the counter with his lunch. Taking the meal and paying Colleen the money, Michael nodded at Charlie as he whispered out of earshot of Colleen, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Charlie nodded her head in agreement, "See you then."

Michael then left the Diner but as he got to the doorway he couldn't help but look back at the woman thoughtfully as he contemplated the best way that he could help her solve her issues. Deciding that it would be best for him to think about back home at his office he left the Diner silently.

Once Michael had left the counter, Charlie turned back to Colleen and placed her order.

Joey sat at the table and stared miserably at her girlfriend. Distracting herself by texting Aden had lasted all of thirty seconds and she had seen everything that had occurred at the counter between Charlie and the random guy. A flash of insecurity overwhelmed her when she saw the guy leaning over Charlie's shoulder, talking to her. She had no way of knowing what they were talking about but Joey's concerns grew when she saw the way Charlie smiled at the guy when he left.

It also hadn't escaped Joey's keen notice that the guy had stared 'longingly' at Charlie before he walked out of the restaurant. Joey bit her tongue at the next thought that crossed her mind and she tried to erase the fact that she'd ever thought it_ – is Charlie romantically interested in that guy?_

* * *

_Is she? Is she really? Oh poor Joey!_

_And Charlie - trying to make things better but really making them ten times worse! _

_Next Time - Charlie lies to Joey about who Michael is - will Joey catch her girlfriend out?_

_And who else sitting quietly in the Diner spotted Charlie's interaction with Michael and draws to the same conclusion that the therapist and his patient are romantically involved?_


End file.
